Sin renunciar
by Malinalli Coy
Summary: Quité los últimos 3cap escritos porque después de pensarlo mucho preferí dejar el final original. OSEA: Cap 15 FINAL. Más info en la sección de Reviews. Gracias por su apoyo. Reviews por favor! Aunque la historia esá terminada quiero saber si les gusta.
1. Con el azul del cielo

**Capítulo 1**

**CON EL AZUL DEL CIELO**

_Suiza, Octubre 1914._

El gallardo joven caminaba a lo largo del sobrio corredor que lo conduciría a la biblioteca del Colegio. Estaba finamente vestido, sus ropas eran tan exclusivas como de buen gusto, con el cabello corto bien peinado, pareciese como si uno de esos príncipes de cuento hubiese abandonado sus páginas para transfigurarse en el mundo real. Iba tan absorto en sus planes y pensamientos que no se percataba del número de miradas femeninas que, al pasar eran atraídas hacia su figura como queriendo fotografiar mentalmente cada detalle de su varonil rostro. Eran otros tiempos: Un joven de 16 años era considerado un hombre completo; se esperaba que a su edad tuviera la madurez necesaria para controlar su vida si fuese necesario.

Era uno de los chicos más populares en el prestigioso plantel. Su andar reflejaba la fortaleza de su carácter: Firme y decidido. Siempre sabía hacia dónde dirigirse y lo hacía con determinación. En innumerables ocasiones su espíritu indomable y pensamientos de libertad e igualdad habían encontrado refugio en las nacientes corrientes idealistas de sus condiscípulos. "El estudiante no debe aprender pensamientos, debe aprender a pensar", había leído en algún libro firmado por el desaparecido profesor Kant.

Cualquiera que lo viera de inmediato notaba la buena cuna de aquél joven. De buen gusto en el vestir, de hablar sincero, de mirada imponente. Su autocontrol en los movimientos varoniles provocaba el nerviosismo de sus interlocutores. Era fácil adivinar que este era un joven notablemente culto. Sabía escuchar pero no adoptaba las ideas de todos los que se acercaban; aunque era ampliamente popular su círculo de amistades era por demás reducido.

De carácter impetuoso y naturaleza curiosa; había puesto en apuros a sus profesores en más de una ocasión con sus diferentes argumentos. Era uno de esos jóvenes promesa que no se conformaban con lo que decían los libros. Desde muy joven había aprendido a defender lo que él creía justo y no daba su brazo a torcer a menos que su oponente demostrara cuan verídicos eran sus formas de pensar y proceder con firmes argumentos.

Su atlético cuerpo era el resultado de su amor por la equitación. Era un buen jinete. Los caballos habían sido desde siempre parte importante de su vida y, a pesar de las tristes circunstancias, habían formado parte de su recuperación total.

Aún recordaba con frecuencia las innumerables veces que siendo casi un niño tuvo que enfrentarse a la tía abuela con tal de defenderla a "Ella". Y las otras tantas que, con "Ella" había roto las reglas. "Ella" había llegado a su vida para ayudarlo a sobrellevar el vacío que la muerte de su madre había dejado. Ese fue un tiempo de descubrimientos y desarrollo. Había logrado hacerse amigo de Tom; el joven vaquero que lo entrenara para ganar aquél rodeo y que le mostrara la magia y destreza de las palomas mensajeras que, románticamente lo mantenían en contacto con "Ella". Cuán equivocada había estado la tía con sus prejuicios al tratar de evitar esa amistad. Su mirada aún se encendía de furia al recordar las muchas malas jugadas que sus primos, los Legan, habían fraguado para hacerla quedar mal, pero era imposible que no mostrara una mueca de satisfacción ante el inevitable pensamiento de haberle dado su merecido a su odioso primo en diferentes ocasiones.

-"Candy" –, mencionó en un susurro –. Parecía que la vida se le iba en cada letra.

Una triste sonrisa se esbozó ante el recuerdo de la "Pequeña Llorona" y una luz encendió su mirada.

Su recorrido a la biblioteca había terminado y tuvo que hacer a un lado el dulce recuerdo que abrazaba para concentrarse en la preparación de su siguiente examen si quería lograr su meta: Ingresar a la Escuela de Medicina de la Universidad de Harvard en América.

Había decidido estudiar medicina a raíz de su ardua convalecencia.

Después de esa horrible caída del caballo había quedado paralítico. A su mente llegaron irremediablemente los intensos malos recuerdos:

Tan pronto como recobró el conocimiento se encontró en una habitación desconocida, solo su padre y la tía estaban a su lado. Estaba en un hospital de Chicago al que había sido trasladado desde Lakewood tras el accidente. Después de enterarse por Elisa de la trágica muerte de "Ella" sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado. Al parecer había pasado unas 36 hrs. inconsciente. La desolación que le sobrevino al recibir semejante noticia no le dejó pensar con claridad, era demasiado joven para controlar el dolor que le causaba la pérdida de la que hasta el momento consideraba la mujer de su vida. Sabía que eran muy jóvenes pero él había estado dispuesto a esperar el momento adecuado; ahora la vida se la arrebataba. Se vio hundido en un abismo total, una obscura niebla tan espesa que pensó podría tocarla con sus manos le rodeó sin misericordia. Los momentos siguientes fueron de indescriptible sufrimiento.

-Padre, llévame contigo –, había sido su ruego.

El Señor Brown le miró, y tras él también haber perdido a su compañera no pudo menos que compenetrarse con el dolorido corazón de su hijo.

-Si ese es tu deseo… -No pudo terminar la frase; fue enérgicamente interrumpido:

-De ninguna manera Anthony. Tú debes permanecer en el seno de la familia Andrew. El Tío Abuelo William no tiene descendencia y, si algo le pasara, será tu responsabilidad tomar su lugar-. La tía había hablado.

-Señora –, argumentó el Sr. Brown –, le recuerdo que Anthony es mi hijo, y, si él prefiere alejarse por un tiempo de la familia, será como él dice.

Identificando una oportunidad para presionarlos, ella continuó lanzando una terrible sentencia:

-Si Anthony abandona a la familia, entonces que sea para siempre.

-¡Tía abuela! – Dijo el joven cuyas fuerzas parecían responder ante semejante chantaje- No puedes hacerme esto! El Tío Abuelo no lo aceptará-

Ella, la poderosa matriarca y fina dama, sabedora de que la autoridad de William Andrew no era todavía ley en la familia se atrevió a decir:

-No esperes que William se oponga a mis decisiones, todavía soy yo quien rige este Clan.

-Que así sea entonces –. Fue la firme respuesta del señor Brown –. Mi hijo nunca me ha pedido nada, ha sido fuerte y ha sobrevivido lejos de mí; no será ahora, cuando más me necesita que lo abandone, además, mi servicio en la Marina ha terminado, tengo el tiempo y los recursos para hacerme cargo de él.

Abandonaron Chicago tan pronto los médicos lo autorizaron. En el más completo silencio. El señor Brown se preguntaba por qué ninguno de los Andrew había venido a pedir informes de la recuperación de su hijo, pero estaba tan dispuesto a brindarle todo su tiempo a Anthony que le restó importancia a este hecho. Ya después solucionaría las cosas con su familia política.

Padre e hijo emprendieron entonces una intensa jornada: Viajes interminables buscando los mejores médicos. Fueron muchas las noches en que despertaba sudando, temblando y gritando su nombre ante la terrible escena de su muerte… "Tras tu caída, su nerviosismo y desesperación hicieron que su caballo corriera y ella cayera"; había sido la escueta explicación recibida. Se había negado a hablar durante varias semanas y apenas y probaba alimento. Oportunidades de aprender y conocerse arribaron a la vida de ambos hombres. Poco a poco, el joven Brown fue saliendo de aquel abismo en el que se había sumergido y empezó a pensar en hacer su vida como un tributo a "Ella". Sin embargo, el tiempo de luto había logrado su objetivo, su corazón empezaba a aceptar que debía continuar y por eso se había matriculado en el Colegio, tras haber conocido muchos buenos médicos que le habían llevado a una recuperación física total había aprendido a interesarse por la investigación y deseaba, con todo su ser, ayudar a promover las diferentes técnicas de terapias para pacientes que recobraran la movilidad de cualquiera de sus extremidades, principalmente sus piernas. Sabía, por experiencia propia que la fe era imprescindible y estaba dispuesto a ayudar tanto como pudiera a estos pacientes. Sobre todo, ahora, ante la amenaza inminente de guerra. Porque aunque Suiza seguramente permanecería al margen de semejante amenaza, este era el momento oportuno para afinar sus planes.

A fuerza de escucharlos cotidianamente por su entorno natural, Anthony hablaba diferentes idiomas, entre ellos el alemán, el francés, el español y el italiano; además claro de su lengua materna. Su educación políglota le permitía tener acceso a las más recientes investigaciones por lo que su espíritu emprendedor no le permitía olvidar una idea: Una clínica, tan pronto se graduara, aunque para eso faltaba mucho tiempo. Se encontraba en Suiza, así que tendría que empezar los planes para realizar su sueño e, irremediablemente, siempre que los iniciaba llegaba al mismo punto: La herencia. No le interesaba el Título Nobiliario de Condesa que portara su madre; su interés verdadero era iniciar la construcción de una clínica que pusiera al alcance de todos los candidatos, principalmente, de quienes menos tienen, las condiciones para su recuperación. Le pondría el nombre de "Ella". Tenía que aceptarlo: La seguía amando.

Sin embargo has muerto... ¿Cómo entonces es que te siento viva? –. Su rostro reflejó una profunda tristeza acompañada de un vacío en sus ojos. Su corazón solitario experimentó el más profundo dolor.

El fin del Autoexilio se acercaba. Cómo lo enfrentaría? En realidad eso no le preocupaba demasiado, tenía el carácter y la determinación para vencer cualquier cosa, lo había moldeado a fuerza de mucha adversidad, pero había sobrevivido a todo. Estaba fatigado de andar errante. Los tan bellos paisajes suizos palidecían ante los recuerdos del joven de su hermosa Lakewood. La sombría recuperación había traído hastío en los peores momentos, pero últimamente su vida se veía melificada ante la esperanza de volver. La espera para ese momento sería casi una agonía.

Ese era Anthony Brown, el joven cuya fuerza en la mirada era acompañada con el azul del cielo.


	2. El retorno de los Andrew

**Capítulo 2**

**1915: EL RETORNO DE LOS ANDREW**

_Chicago, Illinois. _

El verano iniciaba en la Ciudad de los Vientos. El clima era cálido, lo suficiente para que las familias optaran por las actividades al aire libre. Los parques eran visitados por pequeños con sus niñeras para correr y divertirse. Sin embargo, el ambiente festivo era empañado por los vientos de guerra cada vez más poderosos, que, cual huracán extendiendo sus brazos amenazaba con alcanzar y destruir la paz de los Estados Unidos de América. Las grandes empresas se cimbraban ante el cataclismo que se avecinaba y los movimientos de la banca eran dirigidos hacia salvaguardar los intereses políticos, por lo que muchos banqueros temían la estabilidad de sus fuentes de trabajo y por las familias que dependían de ellos.

Ante esta situación; George Johnson, la mano de derecha de Sir William Andrew enfocaba todo su esfuerzo para localizar a quien había sido como un hijo. Habían transcurrido varios meses desde su desaparición y era precisa la toma de urgentes decisiones. Aunque el peso de tener que tomar estas decisiones no era tan gravoso de llevar como el vacío que su querido amigo había dejado en su corazón. Su rostro se veía agotado emocionalmente; los esfuerzos por localizarlo aún en el mismísimo corazón de la guerra usando todo el poder e influencia de la familia habían sido en vano. Nada se sabía del joven millonario. Las últimas noticias que había recibido era la carta que el mismo joven le había enviado desde la lejana África anunciando su regreso para tomar su lugar como cabeza del Clan Andrew. Pronto el regocijo experimentado al leer dicha misiva se había transformado en tormento para el fiel colaborador. Esa mañana había invocado fervientemente los poderes del cielo, su andar era cansado y su mirada estaba perdida. ¿Cómo enfrentaría esa mañana a la Señora Elroy? El joven Alistear había marchado como voluntario al frente de guerra completamente ajeno al drama que la dama estaba viviendo ante la ausencia de William y recientemente habían recibido noticias de su muerte, la familia se había mantenido hermética ante las nuevas de tal acontecimiento, aún así habían organizado un sencillo funeral cuya tristeza se incrementó por un ataúd vacío. Ni siquiera tuvieron el consuelo de una cristiana sepultura para el alegre joven Cornwell. Había pasado tanto tiempo con la familia que había llegado a amar a todos sus miembros y, el sufrimiento de la dama le agobiaba sobremanera. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos abrió la elegante puerta de madera finamente labrada. Iniciaría las pesquisas del día pero…

-¿Por dónde iniciar? ¡Dios! ¡Es tan frustrante! ¡William! ¡Dónde puedes estar!

Permitió salir estas frases con un dejo de dolor. Era la primera vez que se permitía expresar su angustia en voz alta. Sintió como las fuerza lo abandonaron y reposó sus brazos en el enorme escritorio victoriano plagado de papeles pendientes por firmar.

-Vamos George, no te aflijas, estoy aquí-. Obtuvo por respuesta.

Lentamente el sillón imperial se dio vuelta para mostrar la galante figura de un joven. Se levantó con la gracia de un felino y se dirigió hacia su viejo amigo.

Mirando las interminables torres de papelería sobre su escritorio jovialmente agregó:

-Parece que las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí –. Mientras una ligera sonrisa, aparecía en sus finos labios.

La atmósfera del reencuentro era de total alegría, sin embargo su receptor no podía articular palabra alguna. Entonces las pocas fuerzas que lo mantenían lo abandonaron, sus piernas flaquearon y el mayor de los hombres se dejó caer en el sillón para visitantes que cómodamente le recibió. Los ojos del hombre estaban totalmente acuosos y sin poder evitarlo, dejó que las lágrimas corrieran libremente sin pena alguna. Finalmente "El Hijo Pródigo" había decidido volver.

William de inmediato le acercó un vaso de agua para ayudarle a reponerse. Una vez que la bebió el pobre hombre, aún temblando de la emoción, se incorporó para abrazar a la persona más importante en su solitaria vida. Se abrazaron durante varios minutos, hasta que el empleado recobró la compostura y, finalmente habló.

-¡William! ¡Me has tenido sumamente preocupado! ¡Temí que no volvería verte! ¿Pero dónde te has metido muchacho? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué desapareciste? ¿Cómo es que no te comunicaste conmigo? ¿Cuándo…?

El joven se empezaba a sentir mareado con tantas preguntas. Tuvo en ese instante un sentimiento de Deja Vú al recordar las incontables ocasiones en que había escuchado las mismas preguntas. Cuando era pequeño siempre se escapaba a su tutor para pasar tiempo con sus animales, tocando la gaita, cabalgando o simplemente trepando árboles. El hombre siempre lo recibía con las mismas interrogantes.

-¡Espera George! ¡Detente! ¡Me estas abrumando! Permíteme explicarte lo que sucedió.

George se dio cuenta que eso era lo mejor así que decidió escucharlo. Ambos amigos sirvieron una copa de Whisky, se sentaron y así el joven emprendió la tarea narrativa más extenuante de su vida. Realmente era un buen narrador pues el hombre mayor pudo crear las imágenes mentales de lo sucedido tal como si él hubiese estado presente. Diferentes expresiones eran matizadas en su rostro, a veces de terror, otras de preocupación, de ira, de impotencia y, finalmente, no pudo evitar reír abiertamente cuando el joven William habló sobre las ocurrencias de su pupila durante sus tratamientos de shock.

Quedó maravillado ante el singular relato de supervivencia de su amigo. Los hilos se habían tejido de tal forma que sus mismísimos sobrinos habían colaborado en su recuperación. Esa fue la oportunidad que el joven siempre había deseado para convivir con los jóvenes que amaba y hubiese sido un gozo cabal si su sobrino Anthony formase parte del grupo, pero él había muerto, por lo menos eso era lo que toda la familia había creído, el dolor de aquél funeral que tuvo que observar desde lejos no había sido olvidado todavía.

Adivinando sus pensamientos en la evasiva mirada del magnate su amigo opta por cambiar el tema de conversación.

-William-: Inicia aclarando su garganta-. Hay muchos asuntos de los que tengo que darte cuenta; sin embargo, hay uno en particular que me tiene desconcertado y solo tú puedes arreglarlo. Al ver la interrogación en la mirada de William decide proseguir-: Ayer vino a visitarme tu cuñado, el Sr. Brown. Dijo que tiene suma urgencia de hablar contigo.

-¿Vincent? ¿Te refieres a Vincent Brown? ¡El padre de Anthony! ¡Qué extraño! Hace tres años, desde la muerte de mi sobrino, que no sé nada de él. Sé que estuvo presente durante la cacería pero extrañamente no noté su presencia durante el funeral de mi sobrino. ¿Recuerdas? Ni tú ni yo lo vimos. Pero me alegra que haya regresado, me va a dar mucho gusto volver a verlo.

-De eso quiero hablarte. El señor Brown tenía una actitud bastante extraña. No es más aquél hombre de trato amable que conocimos y estuvo perdidamente enamorado de tu hermana. Había algo en su lenguaje corporal que me hizo comprender que su visita no tiene fines muy placenteros que digamos. Tenía un particular tono en su voz que mostraba una suma frustración al no encontrarte.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de que pueda estarle incomodando?

-No pude averiguarlo. Traté de indagar sus propósitos pero la respuesta a mis preguntas fue un enorme silencio. Debe ser bastante delicado, pues ante mi idea de contactarlo con Madame Elroy se negó y un extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos. Como si hubiese tocado una fibra que no debía. Dijo que estaría en la ciudad hasta que regresaras; que no se movería de aquí así tuviera que esperar toda una vida.

-Sabes dónde localizarlo. Me ha intrigado mucho lo que me has dicho –. El joven realmente estaba inquieto ante las declaraciones de su eficiente amigo. No podía entender que era eso que había traído a su cuñado nuevamente que la tía no pudiera resolver. Sus finas facciones se ensombrecieron, sus manos retiraban de su rostro un mechón rebelde que caía sobre sus ojos. De pronto sonrió ante el pensamiento-: _Tal vez debería adoptar la idea de Candy y usar un lasito para mi pelo._

-¡William! ¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Eh? No. Disculpa. ¿Decías?

-Esta es la tarjeta que tu cuñado me dejó-. El pobre George no podía comprender muy bien cómo es que en un momento tan delicado William Andrew dibujara una sonrisa.

Nuevamente clareó su garganta como preámbulo a un nuevo tema de conversación.

-William, hay un asunto muy importante que es preciso que atiendas de inmediato –. Si el buen George hubiese sabido el motivo de la visita del Señor Brown jamás hubiera emitido semejante sentencia.

-Continúa George –, responde el joven con un dejo de preocupación.

-Se trata de la señorita Candy

-¿De Candy? No entiendo.

-Supongo que estas al tanto del acoso que Neal Legan ha emprendido en pos de ella.

-Lo ignoro por completo. Seguramente Candy no ha querido decirme nada para no alterar mi estado de ánimo. Recuerda que hasta hoy, tiene la idea de que sigo enfermo de amnesia.

-Sí claro, eso debe ser. Me he enterado que apenas anoche la señorita Candy tuvo que arrojarse al lago para escapar del joven, que, con engaños la había llevado hasta una Villa levantada en la orilla del mismo.

-Anoche la encontré en el camino completamente empapada, la invité a charlar un poco e hicimos la promesa de que compartiríamos nuestras penas a partir de hoy-, decía mientras recordaba el Picnic improvisado que habían compartido.

********************************************************************************************

_Boston, Massachusetts_

Anthony regresaba de su cabalgata matutina. Se dirigió al establo para resguardar su caballo. Era un ejemplar árabe pura sangre blanco como el que solía montar en Lakewood. Disfrutaba de la brisa matinal golpeando su rostro, del olor de los pinos y del pasto húmedo por el rocío de la noche anterior.

Entró a la casona para darse un baño cuando una figura conocida llamó su atención.

-¡Padre! ¡Has vuelto!

-¡Anthony, hijo!-. El Sr. Brown no pudo evitar que un aire de orgullo le invadiera al ver al joven convertido en un hombre-. ¿Has hecho las investigaciones pertinentes para tu admisión en la Universidad?

-Sí padre, tengo todo listo. Pero hablemos luego de ello; primero háblame de tu viaje. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Lograste entrevistarte con el Tío William?

-Anthony…-, apenas en un murmullo logró decir el hombre.

-¿Qué pasa padre? ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión preocupada?

-Escucha hijo, necesitamos hablar y es mejor hacerlo pronto.

-¿Entonces por qué esperar? Hablemos de una buena vez.

Padre e hijo se dirigieron al estudio y pidieron a la servidumbre no ser molestados.

El Señor Brown inició la dura jornada de explicar a su hijo los diferentes descubrimientos que había hecho en la ciudad de Chicago. Lo primero que explicó fue que le había sido imposible entrevistarse con William Andrew detallándole las circunstancias de su misteriosa desaparición tal como George se los había transmitido. Y, aunque fue bastante penoso, tomó fuerzas de su papel paternal y puso al tanto al chico de su fraudulenta muerte. La parte más difícil fue ayudar al joven a controlar su enojo al enumerar los acontecimientos posteriores a su supuesta muerte, incluyendo el funeral y el viaje de sus primos al Colegio en Londres meses después.

Anthony había tenido ataques de furia, pero nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Pareciera como si sus ojos se hubiesen convertido en filosas espadas capaces de fulminar con la mirada a su peor enemigo. Sin embargo, la angustia del padre fue incrementando ante la noticia que su hijo debía recibir; la cual todavía no sabía cómo iniciar. ¿Debería decir que tenía una buena noticia? ¿O debería decirle que había descubierto que la terrible noticia de su muerte era solo una cara de la moneda porque había una mentira que incrementaba el terrible dolor? ¿O era más bien un bálsamo en la terrible escena que se estaba suscitando ante sus propios ojos?

-Anthony… -, con voz apenas audible continuó-: Hay algo más.

Y sin más preámbulos decidió dar la última nueva a su hijo:

-Candy –, se detuvo _–. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Dame fuerzas! ¡Ayuda a mi hijo!_ –. Aunque trataba de controlarlo, sus manos tenían un ligero temblor.

-¿Candy? –. Como por arte de magia el joven Brown dejó a un lado los múltiples pensamientos negativos que venían a su mente para concentrar su atención en lo que su padre diría –. ¿Candy? –, Repitió más para sí que para su padre. ¿Había realmente escuchado ese dulce nombre?

Los sentidos del joven se pusieron en alerta, se prometió que ya nada podría sorprenderle. Con el tiempo aprendería que la capacidad de asombro no puede determinarse en una constante; son muchas las variables en la ecuación y todas, sin excepción, interactúan en el resultado final.

Esos momentos de silencio habían permitido que el Señor Brown encontrara las fuerzas para que su voz no se quebrara.

-Candy está viva -, se atrevió por fin a decir.

-¿Qué locura estás diciendo padre? ¡Explícate! ¡Dime qué está pasando! –. Al mismo tiempo que un escalofrío recorría por completo su columna vertebral.

No es que Anthony no quisiera que Candy estuviera viva pero no soportaba tampoco la idea de saberse traicionado de tal forma por la mujer que un día había visto como una madre. ¿Cuál de los dolores era más grande? ¿El de saberse traicionado o el de saberse separado de "Ella" durante los últimos años llorando mientras sus ilusiones y sueños se consumían como el papel en el fuego?

Su padre entonces detalló al joven lo que había averiguado de la vida de la joven. Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando al estar platicando con George éste le había indicado que el señor William Andrew ni siquiera se había comunicado con la Señorita Candy, cuando siempre había estado al pendiente de lo que la chiquilla necesitara, primero en América y luego en Londres. Con lo mejor de su actuación trató de disimular el desequilibrio que esa noticia le había causado. Recuperó la cordura para conseguir la dirección de la joven. Fue entonces que fácilmente, preguntando aquí y allá, (pues la vida de la joven era totalmente transparente), descubrió que era enfermera, que por malas jugadas de los Legan había sido despedida de la clínica en que había laborado, que estaba en la Lista Negra de los diferentes hospitales y que había terminado en una pequeña clínica cuya infraestructura dejaba mucho que desear. Todavía confundido con su descubrimiento fue más allá: La rubia conservaba el apellido Andrew aunque ella había decidido no usarlo más, pero ante su solicitud de repudio no había obtenido respuesta por parte de William. Vivía en un apartamento y era frecuentada por su primo Archie y sus dos amigas: Annie y Patty. Aunque al parecer no vivía sola, pues sus vecinos le habían informado que la joven compartía el departamento con su hermano.

Los sollozos del galante rubio habían ido aumentando sin ningún límite. Mientras su padre le narraba los acontecimientos una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se agolpaba en cada rincón de su alma. ¿Qué era lo sentía? Imposible definirlo. En un momento sus ojos recordaban el mar embravecido y al siguiente la paz del cielo. Por un momento apretaba sus puños y al siguiente un suave calor lo envolvía cual sol veraniego. Fijó su mirada en las llamas de la hoguera que yacía en la chimenea y pensó que así como el fuego se desvanecía dejando ver únicamente las pavesas de la leña, del mismo modo el dolor de su corazón iba a extinguirse en su debido tiempo, pero no ahora, por el momento había muchas cosas que aclarar todavía.

Cuando su cuerpo dejó de convulsionar por el enorme esfuerzo implicado en el llanto, el joven se incorporó y, sin decir palabras, volvió sus pasos hacia el establo. Su padre no lo detuvo; sabía que era mucho mejor que estuviera solo para definir cuál sería el siguiente paso a seguir.

El joven de un salto montó el fino corcel y con el fuete le obligó a una veloz carrera. Era como si el equino sintiese el dolor de su amo. Hombre y caballo se perdieron en el bosque ante las miradas preocupadas de los fieles sirvientes que en poco tiempo habían aprendido a querer al amable amo. En realidad no supo cuanto duró su carrera, solo se detuvo cuando el caballo llegó a la orilla de una enorme cascada. Era un hermoso lugar donde los más fuertes pinos eran testigos de la mirada perdida del jinete. El sufrimiento, sin embargo, no le impedía pensar con claridad. Ya no era más aquél joven del autoexilio; había aprendido a responder positivamente ante las situaciones más lúgubres. Tal como lo hizo al iniciar su carrera, de un salto bajó del caballo, se dirigió hacia un pino y de un puñetazo descargó su cólera, su dolor y… ¿Su Alegría?

Poco a poco el dolor se fue perdiendo para dar paso al regocijo de saberla viva. Su rostro se iluminó, sus azules ojos eran espejos de la esperanza revivida. Su cuerpo antes colapsado, ahora era presa de la paz que había perdido hacía casi cuatro años y sus ilusiones tomaron el lugar que les correspondía: "Ella"; aunque pensándolo bien, había llegado el momento de llamarla por su nombre nuevamente: "Candy."

Ya para estas horas el ocaso presentaba a su aturdido corazón la más bella sinfonía de colores y una nueva melodía empezaba a fraguarse dentro de él. ¡Dios! La vida es tan generosa esta vez. Estaba acostumbrado a nadar contra la corriente, su vida había sido dura tras haber perdido a su madre siendo tan pequeño, cuando pasaba tan poco tiempo al lado de su padre debido a sus viajes, luego creció con sus entrañables compañeros: Stear y Archie solo para esta vez tener que luchar contra las utopías del mundo que los rodeaba. Anthony, siempre dispuesto a defender lo que él creyera justo, tuvo que enfrentarse a la tía para defenderse, aunque a veces él y sus primos terminaran siendo azotados por la única figura materna que conocían ahora. Pero hoy todo cambiaba súbitamente; _-¡Candy está viva! ¡Candy está viva! ¡Viva! Quisiera correr hacia ella, tomarla en mis brazos y no permitir que seamos separados nuevamente. ¡Pronto! Pronto… -pensó-._ Dios lo estaba llenando de milagros y esta vez tomaría las precauciones necesarias para ser feliz. Estaba más enamorado que nunca de su pequeña quien, de acuerdo a su progenitor se había convertido en una joven hermosa e independiente, dispuesta a romper los paradigmas absurdos de la época. Sí, la vida era hermosa, había sido cruel con él pero ahora lo recompensaba devolviéndole su dulce niña y esta vez estaba dispuesto a todo por tenerla para él.

A las pocas horas los sirvientes eran testigos del suave galope que se aproximaba a la casona. Después de encargar al sirviente su corcel, saludó con un nuevo semblante a su servidumbre. Con una sonrisa y paso firme entró al salón donde su padre lo esperaba.

-Quiero verla cuanto antes –, dijo al padre.

-La verás- , se escuchó por respuesta –, sólo debes ser paciente.

**********************************************************************************

Todo en ella encantaba, todo en ella atraía:

Su mirada, su gesto, su sonrisa, su andar…

Ingenua como el al agua, diáfana como el día,

rubia y nevada como margarita sin par.

Al influjo de su alma celeste, amanecía…

Era llena de gracia como el Avemaría.

¡Quien la vio no la pudo ya jamás olvidar!

Cierta dulce y amable dignidad la investía

de no sé qué prestigio lejano y singular…

Mas que muchas princesas, princesa parecía.

Era llena de gracias como el Avemaría.

_(Amado Nervo. Gratia Plena –Fragmentos-)_

_************************************************************************************+_

_Diciembre, 1915_

-¡Ha llegado el correo!

A los hombres del Escuadrón Aéreo se les iluminaron los rostros. Siempre las noticias de amigos lejanos y de amores han sido desde el principio un bálsamo para los hombres de guerra en acción.

Raoult y Frank habían recibido noticias alentadoras de sus esposas. Ambos habían partido con la misma firme convicción: Evitar que el monstruo se extendiera hasta sus plácidos hogares. El ambiente en el pabellón era de alerta. Recién habían participado en una misión de reconocimiento y estaban esperando nuevas órdenes. Llegaron al pabellón esperando cierta privacidad pero no la encontraron. Algunos de sus compañeros estaban jugando cartas y otros sumidos en sus masculinas charlas sobre mujeres, por supuesto. Ellos sabían dónde podían encontrar paz: ¡El Hangar!

Cuando la pareja entró al Hangar se detuvieron un instante. El tercero del grupo estaba ahí, como usualmente sucedía, haciendo el mantenimiento de su aeroplano por sí mismo. Ese era el único momento que los ojos de su amigo reflejaban un poco de alegría.

El joven se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta de Hangar, mirando hacia su "amigo", la máquina que lo acompañaba siempre en la guerra que se peleaba en el cielo. A su antiguo aeroplano le había pintado anteojos y lo había llamado "Paty", pero este, como una novedad para sus amigos, tenía pintado muchos pequeños puntos que atravesaban la nariz de la nave en su eje horizontal. Se había abstenido de pintar más detalles deliberadamente, porque, según él, podía suceder que los chicos se enamoraran de su avión… después de todo: ¿Quién podía resistirse a ella?

Se subió al avión para sentarse en la cabina del piloto y sonrió. Sus amigos sabían de esos momentos en que el sargento se regalaba un banquete de recuerdos que debían ser placenteros pues en muchas ocasiones terminaba sonrojado. Ahí en la cabina, en el tablero de control había lo que a sus compañeros le parecía más gracioso. Una caricatura de una chica rubia cayendo al vacío con un paracaídas en forma de…. ¿Dulce? La cara de la chica tenía una expresión de…. ¿Terror? ¿Resignación? ¿Burla? "¿De qué?" –. Le habían preguntado muchas veces- pero él solo encogía los hombros y sonreía. Todos creían que era una simple caricatura que el joven había dibujado como pasatiempo. Para Stear esa era la imagen misma de supervivencia. Una chica valiente que siempre había creído en él y fue capaz de aceptar ser su conejillo de indias. ¿Qué más prueba necesitaba para entender que se puede sobrevivir en la adversidad? ¿Qué mejor que la chica huérfana que había peleado ya mil batallas? El sargento deseaba que su bella amiga hubiese alcanzado la felicidad, aunque las noticias de los pocos periódicos que llegaban al frente no habían traído la que él esperaba: La unión Grandchester-Andrew.

El Sargento Cornwell era un tipo de personalidad amable, aunque solía buscar lugares solitarios para pasar el rato. Al regresar a la cuadrilla después de una larga ausencia el sargento se mostraba distinto. Seguramente los meses de arduo trabajo para su recuperación habían influido en el apuesto joven cuya fama había quedado bien plantada entre las enfermeras que le habían atendido. Su ingenio había ganado fama y ahora estaba en un proyecto secreto por mejorar los aviones de los aliados pues tenían mucha desventaja frente a los aviones Fokker alemanes. Fue precisamente su ingenio y su valor en las misiones lo que había impulsado su rango de sargento. Además sus compañeros lo respetaban en sumo grado y le tenían alta estima. Sabían muy bien de su origen y del lugar privilegiado que poseía como parte de una de las familias más ricas de su país, sin embargo su sentido del deber lo había llevado a ofrecerse como voluntario dejando atrás todo tipo de comodidades.

Seguía sonriendo cuando por fin sus amigos se atrevieron a interrumpirlo. Llevaban también unas enormes sonrisas y sus cartas en los bolsillos externos de su casaca.

-¡Vaya! ¿¡Así que tuvieron noticias!?

-¡Así es! ¡Estamos felices! –, dijo Raoult.

-Mi esposa dice que mi bebé ya camina. Cuando vine a Francia ella ni siquiera sabía de su embarazo-. Dijo Frank con nostalgia y una chispa de vida en su rostro.

-¡Esas son buenas noticias! ¡Debes sentirte orgulloso del cabo Franky! –Stear bajaba del avión mientras sus compañeros notaron cierto aire de nostalgia en su voz. También notaron que la sonrisa del sargento había sido hecha con mucho esfuerzo.

-Stear: Siempre me he preguntado por qué no has querido enviar a tu familia una explicación sobre el terrible error en el que viven. Debieron haber sufrido mucho Stear. Tal vez estén buscándote. No entiendo cómo has logrado que nuestros superiores respeten tu decisión.

-Raoult tiene razón. Siempre que recibimos cartas tú te quedas con las manos vacías y vienes a tu avión para contemplar a la chica del paracaídas de dulce. Eso podría cambiar si quisieras.

-Ellos ya vivieron un luto. No me atrevería a hacerlos pasar dos veces por el mismo dolor. No tenemos la vida garantizada; prefiero que así sea. Si un día de estos no vuelvo del campo de batalla por lo menos ellos no llorarán nuevamente_. Paty, espero que cuando te enteres de esto puedas perdonarme, lo hago por ti. Voy a hacer todo lo posible por regresar y explicarte esto personalmente. Hace más de un año que recibieron la trágica noticia. Por favor mi Paty, no me olvides. Esta maldita guerra parece no tener fin, todos pensaron que sería algo rápido. ¡Qué equivocados! Paciencia Paty. Paciencia y fe. Te veré nuevamente._

Mientras un silencio había embargado el ambiente entre los tres jóvenes pilotos se escuchó la voz del cabo Hyatt. Un hombre bajito y de carácter jovial que siempre se esforzaba por hacer que quienes estaban a su lado se sintieran bien. Su buen ánimo había sido bien acogido entre los miembros de la cuadrilla porque además siempre estaba dispuesto a ser útil. Recién se había enterado de la muerte de su madre en América y sus amigos, especialmente el sargento Cornwell, se habían compenetrado con su sufrimiento.

-¡Sargento! ¡Sargento!

-¡Wyatt! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Correo! ¡Hay una carta para usted! ¡Lo busqué en el pabellón pero al no encontrarlo vine hacia el hangar seguro de que aquí estaría! –. El joven estaba tan entusiasmado con el éxito de su pesquisa que no notó la palidez de su superior. Todavía faltaban varios pasos para llegar hasta el grupo de amigos y el cabo agitaba la carta con su mano derecha y sonreía.

-¿Una carta? ¿Para mí? –. En lugar de correr al alcance del portador de la misiva como era común entre los jóvenes soldados, el Sargento Cornwell permaneció inmóvil, su cuerpo no respondía, era tal su sorpresa que no podía emitir ya ningún sonido. _¡Rayos! ¡¿Quién me ha escrito?! ¿Será que finalmente mi familia ya me localizó? ¡Demonios! ¡Deben estar muy enojados! ¿Qué no podían simplemente resignarse y conformarse?! ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Se trata de los Andrew!_ -Mientras la distancia entre el cabo y los pilotos se reducía, Stear notó que el sobre era bastante elegante-. _¡Con un demonio! ¡Debe ser del Tío Abuelo William! Creo que tendré que dar muchas explicaciones._

El joven sintió una especie de felicidad contenida y por fin, su cuerpo obedeció a su cerebro. Caminó, según él con paso firme y seguro para alcanzar al cabo y extendió la mano para recibir la epístola. Finalmente vio el remitente y se retiró unos pasos del grupo para tener la privacidad necesaria. Cuando hubo terminado su lectura, el sargento dejó caer la carta de sus manos, se mantuvo erguido cuán alto era, miró desconcertado al grupo testigo (mismo que esperaba ansioso saber las nuevas), y por unos segundos conservó esa postura. Finalmente sus piernas le fallaron. El Sargento cayó de rodillas, una vez en el suelo sus manos se entrelazaron y luego las llevó a su rostro. Hizo un gran esfuerzo pero logró contener las lágrimas. Después pasó sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de asimilar la noticia.

-¿Qué pasa sargento? -, Preguntaron al unísono sus amigos.

Todavía bajo el desconcierto causado por la noticia y levantando la vista para encontrar la mirada curiosa y preocupada de los pilotos, el sargento contestó:

-Voy a casa.

Alistear Cornwell experimentó muchos sentimientos en un instante. Fue del desconcierto a la asimilación de la noticia, de la asimilación a la alegría y finalmente, de la alegría el júbilo. ¡Al éxtasis! ¡Al gozo total! Abandonaría este infierno por que el ejército le daba una nueva orden. No lo estaba dando de baja. Solo le había asignado una nueva tarea. Los científicos de su equipo de trabajo habían propuesto a Alistear Cornwell como candidato número uno para un nuevo programa del gobierno: Localizar los cerebros más prometedores para matricularlos en las mejores universidades del país a fin de que desarrollaran nuevas técnicas de liderazgo, psicología, ingeniería, medicina, etc.… todo era útil y necesario en las fuerzas armadas. Una vez terminado su compromiso académico, los egresados debían reincorporarse al ejército, de no aceptar la tarea, los reclutas permanecerían en el ambiente bélico hasta su fin, momento en el que serían dados de baja de sus responsabilidades.

Cuando el gozo total invadió el ser del Sargento Cornwell, se puso de pié de un brinco y el antiguo Stear se dio el lujo de salir del rincón donde había estado guardado. Se dirigió con una enorme sonrisa hacia la salida del hangar mientras que Frank subía al avión del sargento y le gritaba:

-¡Stear! ¡Espera! –, Frank tomó de la cabina del piloto la caricatura de la rubia con paracaídas de dulce y dijo –: Creo que vamos a extrañar este rostro, pero te pertenece, no lo dejes aquí-.

Stear tomó la caricatura de la chica tiernamente y la llevó a sus labios con manos temblorosas por el júbilo para darle un suave beso, muy dulce y fugaz. Entonces nuevamente se sonrojó y comentó refiriéndose hacia la chica-: Tú te vienes conmigo, todavía hay muchos aviones de los que debemos saltar, muchos lagos a los que debemos caer y muchísimos más experimentos fallidos que debemos llevar al final. Sólo espero que Grandchester te permita seguir siendo mi conejilla de indias.

Stear se había concentrado tanto en su monólogo que olvidó que no estaba solo. Definitivamente este era el antiguo, el de siempre, distraído y un tanto olvidadizo. Miró a su alrededor y supo que esta vez no escaparía de las interrogantes. _-¡Rayos! ¡Cómo pude descuidarme!_

-Entonces –, dijeron nuevamente en coro sus amigos… -. ¿Ella es real? ¿Existe? ¿Es tu novia?

-Sí, Sí, No-. Respondió divertido mientras se rascaba la coronilla de su cabeza.

-¿No es tu novia y estas enamorado de ella? ¡Stear! ¡Ve por ella!-. Le aconsejó Raoult con un entusiasmo pocas veces mostrado.

-Ella es mi prima –, dijo Stear todavía más divertido por la confesión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estas enamorado de tu prima?!-. Dijeron el unísono otra vez.

-Bueno, en realidad es mi prima adoptiva, no tenemos lazos de sangre. ¿Por qué dices que estoy enamorado de mi prima? –estaba en verdad gozando el momento.

-¡Por favor! ¡Basta ver la emoción en tu rostro! ¡Tus mejillas se sonrojan solo con verla! – el comentario de Frank logró que el color se subiera nuevamente al rostro de sargento y los amigos dejaron salir carcajadas.

-¿Es linda? –, preguntó Raoult.

-Divina–, contestó el piloto como en un sueño.

-¿Le dirás lo que sientes por ella amigo? –, pareciera que los amigos lo enviaban a una misión bastante diferente a la que había aceptado.

-¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Ella nunca debe saberlo! ¡Mi hermano está enamorado de ella y yo soy incapaz de lastimarlos!

-¿Es novia de tu hermano? –, nuevamente Franky quiso saber más.

Stear vio la oportunidad de volver a dejarlos con una duda y recuperar el control de su juego así que solo levantó los hombros y sonrió indicándoles que no les diría más. Guardó a Candy en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la salida para abandonar el hangar definitivamente dejando atrás un trío de chicos frustrados por no haber conocido toda la historia y mirándose incrédulos.


	3. El amor no busca lo suyo

**Capítulo 3**

**1916: EL AMOR NO BUSCA LO SUYO**

_Chicago, Illinois. _

Su rostro se veía agotado. Había decidido urgentemente viajar desde Chicago. Acostumbrado a manejar, también había prescindido de un chofer. Tan pronto se enteró tomó su auto y piso el acelerador. Ciertamente Lakewood no estaba muy lejos, pero las nuevas que traía no podían esperar demasiado. En ese instante hubiera deseado tener alas. Desde una alta colina divisó su destino; respiró un poco aliviado, pues no descansaría hasta asegurarse de dar la información que poseía. El vigilante reconoció el auto y se apresuró a abrir la amplia reja para darle paso. El piloto llevaba la urgencia reflejada en su semblante; el brusco frenar de las llantas del automóvil produjeron un ruido singular, mismo que llamó la atención de la servidumbre. Con paso apresurado se dirigió a la biblioteca de la "Mansión de las Rosas", donde ya lo esperaba William Albert, un tanto nervioso, pues el tono usado por su hombre de confianza en el teléfono horas antes lo había puesto alerta. El fiel colaborador miró con un gesto de preocupación al joven. Sabía del carácter jovial y alegre que poseía pero también conocía su determinación cuando se trataba de defender a quienes amaba. Temía por la reacción que William adoptaría tras enterarse de la noticia que portaba.

El joven magnate miraba hacia el jardín de las rosas en la mansión de Lakewood. Sus manos se entrelazaban en su espalda. Tenía la mirada fija en un solo punto: Iniciaba la primavera, lo que indicaba que pronto los rosales se abrirían simbolizando un nuevo comienzo. Inexplicablemente una suave brisa envolvió la majestuosa figura y una paz invadió su alma. Fue como si se marcara el inicio de una era llena de buenaventura. Quizás pronto encontraría el motivo del augurio.

-William. Hay algo que debes saber-, dijo George con voz trémula. Había invadido la privacidad del joven patriarca sin anunciarse tocando la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa George?-. Contestó aún invadido por el suave sentimiento mientras giraba su cuerpo lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada aún nerviosa del emisario.

-Debido a que el año pasado el joven Legan no logró su objetivo de presionar a la señorita Candy para que se case con él, Neal, apoyado por su madre ha acudido a Madame Elroy para lograr sus fines –, guardó silencio buscando dentro de sí el coraje necesario para continuar-: Tu tía, con el temor de que la señorita Candy se case con un "Don Nadie" poniendo en tela de juicio el buen nombre de la familia ha decidido que en realidad es una oferta que no puede rehusar –, quiso encontrar alguna señal que le manifestara los pensamientos del magnate, pero Albert permaneció inmutable –. Me han ordenado que mañana mismo lleve a la señorita Candy a la mansión para que se entreviste con ellos y le den la noticia de que este fin de semana será ofrecida una flamante recepción para anunciar su compromiso. La boda deberá realizarse casi de inmediato, es decir, el próximo mes –, luego consideró apropiado advertirle-: Créeme William, las damas tienen todo preparado. Han realizado ya todo lo necesario. Ya incluso, las familias del más alto círculo social en Chicago han recibido las participaciones. Tengo entendido que la prensa también ha sido invitada y ya han citado a algunos reporteros para que esperen a la señorita Candy mañana a las afueras de la mansión cuando ella acuda al llamado de Madame Elroy.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo George? ¿¡Cómo se atreven!? –. El puño de la mano derecha del patriarca se dejó caer con fuerza sobre el escritorio –. ¿Y cómo piensan que Candy va a aceptar semejante disparate! _-La pequeña es capaz de huir, ¡No! ¡No quiero que se vaya! –, pensó-. _¡Mira que casarla con quien la ha lastimado tanto! No dudo ni siquiera un poco de que tras todo esto esté el hecho de que Candy es hasta el momento mi única heredera-.–William Albert no se esforzó ni siquiera un poco en dejar salir la tremenda indignación que le causaba la penosa situación en que intentaban acorralar a su querida protegida.

-Vamos William. Piensa que podrás ayudarla-. Comentó con la certeza de que el ojiazul era el único investido con la autoridad necesaria para ayudar a la simpática chica que se había ganado el corazón del hombre maduro desde que había tenido que rescatarla de su éxodo al país vecino en del sur –. Tienes que guardar la compostura para pensar lo que conviene hacer –, le aconsejó enérgico _–, ¡Dios! Este chico es tan impulsivo como lo fue su padre –, recordó._

-Estoy seguro de que ella no aceptará tan ridículo compromiso –. _De hecho no aceptará ninguno. Estoy seguro que sigue pensando en Terry _–. El dolor que le ocasionaba saber a Candy enamorada se hizo presente, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a él.

-A menos que…-, George titubeó un poco. ¿Cómo decirle? Esta era la peor parte de sus nuevas. Estaba seguro que el poder que tenía sobre Candy lo calmaría y al final tomaría las medidas apropiadas para evitar dichas nupcias, pero…–, _Creo que no te va gustar nada lo que te voy a decir._

-¿A menos que qué George? –. Masculló exigente de una respuesta clara encendiendo sus ojos y acercándose a su amigo. Este hombre era quien le había proporcionado la figura paterna que necesitó desde la muerte de su padre.

-A menos que la engañen diciéndole que la orden viene directamente de ti. Ella jamás podría desacatar una orden tuya. Te debe demasiado –, le dijo rápidamente, conteniendo la respiración mientras caía rendido sobre un cómodo sillón frente a su joven amigo.

-Pero yo jamás daré esa orden –. Su voz ahora sonaba precisa y fuerte. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso; muestra innegable de su determinación de evitar semejante injusticia.

-Pero eso ella no lo sabe –, le hizo entender –. Ella no lo sabe –, repitió acentuando el mensaje implícito, urgiendo al magnate a pensar con audacia.

-¿Qué dices George? ¿Me estás diciendo que la tía y su hijastra Sarah están dispuestas a dar esa orden en mi nombre? ¿Utilizar mi poder para obligar a Candy a ser desposada por ese tonto pseudo-sobrino mío bueno para nada? –. _Antes de permitir semejante atrocidad soy capaz de llevarla conmigo al África, no me importa lo que la familia o la sociedad opine. ¡Al diablo con todo! Que la tía siga al frente de la familia y a mí que me deje vivir feliz y en paz con mi pequeña –, pensó decidido._

Con el semblante cabizbajo George terminó-: Exactamente William. Ellas le dirán a la señorita Candy que la orden viene directamente de ti.

El joven rubio irguió su postura. De la misma manera que un carnívoro en la sabana mide y planea sus movimientos antes de caer sobre su indefensa presa, William Albert terminó con un gesto casi de triunfo:

-No lo permitiré George. Esto es lo que haremos:

*******************************************************************************************

_Nueva York_

Terry Grandchester había vuelto recientemente de un horrible, deplorable y solitario viaje. Había tenido que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios. Tras la terrible separación del amor de su vida había optado por huir de sí mismo y de su irracional "Sentido del Deber". En aquél horrible teatro había caído a las profundidades más temibles, se había convertido en lo peor que un ser humano puede llegar a ser: Un despreciable mamarracho actuando en forma ridícula; un desgraciado de poco valor actuando con desfachatez, desestimando la vida, muriendo lentamente. El autocontrol lo había abandonado la misma noche en que perdió la ilusión; es ése entonces se sintió desfallecer, pero no: Después de verla partir a toda prisa, aún rogando porque la muerte lo encontrara en ése instante, el cielo no tuvo misericordia con él y lo mantuvo con vida. En este momento era como las olas del mar, las cuales se encuentran a merced de la dirección de los vientos; solo que en su vida los vientos calmos y apacibles se habían esfumado para dar paso a fuertes huracanes que llevaban las mismas olas de un lugar a otro con una mayor y creciente violencia arrastrando todo a su paso. Su vida estaba llena de miseria, sí, miseria y más miseria era lo que veían sus ojos donde quiera que dirigiera su mirada, lo que era peor: Su interior estaba también lleno de miseria. Se había refugiado en la necedad contaminando su cuerpo con los vinos más baratos y el tabaco más corriente. Había abandonado el orgullo, la arrogancia, la dignidad misma para permitir que una muchedumbre lo ridiculizara y vilipendiara, mofándose de su escalofriante figura en aquél teatro de mala muerte. Una tarde las grotescas imágenes diarias que provocaban risa por ser tan estúpidas se tornaron celestiales. No podía olvidar el profundo dolor en los ojos de Candy durante aquélla visión angelical en el teatro. Hubiera preferido que la muerte lo arrebatara en ese momento antes de causar tan terrible dolor a Su Pecosa. El miedo de estar expuesto ante ella en semejantes condiciones lo hicieron recapacitar: Debía volver a su deuda. Debía enfrentar a Susana y tratar de cumplir con la promesa acordada en aquéllas horribles y odiadas escaleras durante la noche más fría de su vida. El frío había sido tan intenso después de la separación del cálido abrazo que ahí mismo su corazón se congeló.

-Candy. ¿Cómo he logrado sobrevivir sin ti? Sobrevivir… esa es la palabra, porque desde que nos separamos no hay vida en mi alma. No la hubo antes de ti, y tampoco la hay después de ti –. Decía mientras suspiraba dirigiendo sus manos al bolsillo interior de su saco para extraer una armónica cuidadosamente preservada y depositarla en sus labios despidiendo del instrumento la misma triste melodía que compartiera con ella durante la noche en la torre.

La noche de su despedida. Una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca se asomó por sus labios al terminar la melodía mientras pensaba que el sacrificio había sido la única salida y, que de ser necesario, lo volvería a hacer. Había transmigrado de sentimiento en sentimiento, de frustración tras frustración sin encontrar las raíces que hubiese deseado le ayudaran a su alma a permanecer de pie. Por el contrario, era como si el verdadero Terrence permaneciera en un féretro escondido dentro de sí.

Pero hoy por hoy su altiva mirada había regresado y sus movimientos eran nuevamente arrogantes dando paso al grosero impertinente del Colegio San Pablo. Esa era una nueva personalidad que su ahora "prometida" recién descubría. Si bien es cierto que siempre la trató con indiferencia al ignorarla por completo, jamás se había enfrentado a sus groserías y sarcasmos. ¿De dónde había salido este Terry engreído? ¿Quién era realmente el apuesto joven que tenía frente a ella y con quien, de acuerdo a los planes, sería su compañero de vida en un pronto futuro? ¿Cómo haría para hacer volver al joven que meses atrás había conocido? El de la mirada que cautivaba, el de los sueños por alcanzar, el que se comería al mundo por llenar su vida. Todos esos atributos habían caído sobre Susana como filosas estalactitas, penetrando sus más entrañables deseos para golpearlos casi sin piedad.

-Nuevamente está pensando en ella-. ¿_Cuándo me dirigirá esa mirada que suele tener mientras toca esa armónica?-, _ decía para su interior.

Susana se dirigió al actor con tono meloso, interrumpiendo su ensoñación; cosa que para nada agradó a la naciente Promesa de Broadway.

-Necesitamos hablar mi amor–. Extendió la mano hacia su huésped para alcanzar la de él y obligarlo a girar su figura para mirarlo de frente–. _¡__Ay! Terry cada día me gustas más, cómo me gustaría perderme en tus brazos. Refugiarme en tu pecho y confesarte las terribles frustraciones que me atormentan. Si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que mi voz encontraría eco en ti._

-Susana, no me gusta que te refieras a mí de esa manera –, dijo exasperado –. Tú eres Susana y yo soy Terrence. Por favor, si no quieres hacerme enfadar guarda tu distancia –. Le decía mientras bruscamente retiraba su mano impidiendo que continuara atrapada entre las de ella. El más leve roce era rechazado como un reflejo de quien rechaza quemarse en la hoguera–. _No son estas manos las que quiero me toquen. Quisiera que fuera Mi Pecosa la que estuviera conmigo, entonces la tomaría en mis brazos y la llevaría a mi cama para que así ya no tuviera ningún motivo para dejarme solo son esta…-, no se atrevió siquiera a pensar el adjetivo que había encontrado para su celadora –, señorita –, pensó despectivo. _

-Pero pronto seremos marido y mujer –. Sonrió decepcionada al no sentir más el contacto de esas manos fuertes que en sus más locos sueños la habían explorado meticulosamente.

Terry no pudo evitar estremecerse ante semejante declaración. Visitarla diariamente era ya una tortura. La sola idea de vivir esa tortura todos los días de su vida hacía que su corazón se detuviera por unos instantes. Apenas podía guardar la compostura los pocos minutos que duraba su visita diaria, ¿Cómo haría él para superar la convivencia marital? ¿De dónde obtendría el coraje necesario para no enloquecer?

_-Ojala mi corazón se detuviera para siempre y aquí mismo cayera herido de muerte a fin de no tener que cumplir con tan horrible destino – pensó tristemente-. ¿Qué propósito puede tener la vida sin Candy? Si no fuera por su solo recuerdo mandaría todo al diablo, incluyendo mi sentido del deber –. _¡No importa! Si quieres llevar la fiesta en paz te exijo que me llames Terrence –. Agregó. Su tono era cortante e imperativo al tiempo que sentía que la sangre empezaba a hervirle ante la familiaridad que ella se empeñaba en crear entre ambos –. _Solo dos mujeres le dan sentido: Mi Candy y mi madre._

En algún momento en el hospital, durante sus visitas con flores, había permitido que se iniciara cierta confianza, pero eso sucedió cuando todavía existía el Terry que Candy amaba, el que Candy había ayudado a surgir de su miseria como cuando la ostra herida por el polvo expulsa una perla. Pero el Terry que Susana tenía frente a ella era el mismo chico insolente del alboroto en la misa del San Pablo, el que peleaba en las callejuelas de Londres, el que se embriagaba para olvidar la soledad ocasionada por la ausencia de sus padres a la que ahora tenía que aunar la de ella. Es decir, el que huía de su realidad escondiéndose en un caparazón con espinas, para que quien quisiera acercarse se hiciera daño y lo dejara en paz. Sabía que la desolación sería perpetua: ¿Quién curaría ahora sus heridas? ¿Quién llenaría sus momentos de risas y lecciones de vida? La nostalgia de las divertidas discusiones en las que solían embarcarse cuando él la abrumaba con sus pecas surgió como consuelo en tan incómoda situación. Justo cuando estaba a punto de perder los estribos ante la cercanía de Susana sintió que un delirante y furioso calor le arropaba con un conocido frenesí, sí, con una exaltación violenta. Decidió esforzarse por controlar el arrebatado sentimiento provocado por la lastimera ausencia de su amor. Perdido en sus pensamientos había olvidado que había una conversación en pleno.

El brillo de su mirada fue descubierto por Susana quien no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para descubrir en qué o más bien, en quién, estaba pensando Terry. Así que el suave disfrute del calor que estaba alcanzando después de su esfuerzo se terminó súbitamente cuando Susana exclamó:

-¡Esto es el colmo! Deja de pensar en ella y concéntrate en mí –, dijo en tono alto como quien tiene el derecho de exigir –. Soy yo quien está contigo ahora –. ¿Hasta cuándo Candy estará entre nosotros? ¡Olvídala! –, lo retó fuera de sí, sin comprender la posición desventajosa en que ése solo comentario la colocaba –. _¿__Algún día me mirarás con la misma ternura que cuando piensas en ella? Si no logro hacer que la olvides por lo menos lograré que te quedes conmigo. Ya te lo dije una vez y cumpliré con mi palabra._

Susana no pudo soportar el peso de los zafiros que cual filoso puñal atravesaban su alma. Terry caminó con movimientos felinos hacia ella, midiendo su distancia, estudiando a la mujer que consideraba una felina; a un paso de su silla se inclinó sin desviar su furiosa mirada, entonces puso cada uno de sus brazos en los costados de la silla de ruedas de su prometida y disminuyó más la distancia entre sus rostros.

-Nunca… -, murmuró amenazante –, nunca te atrevas a pedirme que deje de pensar en ella –, su tono fue bastante claro aunque habló apretando los dientes para no gritarle. Susana sintió su voz temblar.

-Está bien. Como tú prefieras –. Luego dijo sumisa-: Desde tu regreso mi madre y yo hemos estado esperando que fijemos una fecha para la boda pero como no has abordado el tema he decidido hacerlo yo –. _Esta vez no dejarás este apartamento hasta que fijemos la fecha, te tienes que casar conmigo, tienes que hacerlo –, pensó decidida, con una falsa sonrisa._

Había hablado. Había abandonado el papel de víctima para exigir lo que a su propio juicio se merecía. El precio por la realización de su sueño se había pagado y no le quedaba mucho tiempo a su deudor para liquidar la cuenta. Pronto debía convertirse en la mujer que ocupara la vida del joven actor. A Terry le pareció que la atmósfera estaba más densa que nunca, sintió que se ahogaría. Pero debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Estúpido orgullo. Estúpido sentido del deber masculino. ¿Cuántos hay que se separan bajo ridículas condiciones aún amándose con toda su alma? ¿Cuántos de entre nosotros nos amedrentamos bajo el influjo de las reglas sociales dejando nuestra propia felicidad a un lado solo para ser aceptados? ¿Solo para evitar ser señalados? ¿Solo para formar parte de un grupo, aunque por dentro estemos añorando una vida diferente? No hay peor hipocresía que la que la misma Sor Juana, la décima musa declaró-: "…él mismo empaña el espejo y siente que no está claro." (1)

-¿De veras? ¿Tú? ¿Hablar de boda? ¡Qué raro!! –, decía sarcástico mientras emitía una sonrisa burlona –. Es en lo único que has pensado desde que me viste –. _Si hubiera sabido que iba a salir de una celda para entrar a una mazmorra jamás habría abandonado el San Pablo sin Mi Pecosa. La habría robado y a esta altura ya sería mi mujer y yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo; en cambio tengo que compartir mi vida con una joven que lo único que me inspira es gratitud y pena –, pensaba mientras caminaba hacia la enorme ventana con vista a la calle._

-¡Terrence! ¡Por favor! Si has vuelto es porque estás dispuesto a casarte conmigo y no voy a permitir que me conviertas en la comidilla de la sociedad neoyorquina. Todo el mundo sabe que eres mi prometido, ya todos están esperando el anuncio de la fecha –. Exclamó al punto del llanto. Ya nada era más importante que su boda con el joven promesa de Broadway, ¿Qué valía la vida sin él?.

Conocía perfectamente como representar su papel. Aunque abandonara las tablas, sería una actriz toda su vida.

-No sé por qué. Yo no he hecho público ningún compromiso matrimonial –, estaba contemplando la sórdida situación que le ofrecía un matrimonio sin amor –. Dije que me quedaría contigo y velaría siempre por ti pero nunca te propuse matrimonio –, por supuesto que Terry decía eso porque odiaba que lo presionaran y le impusieran lo que debía hacer, en el fondo estaba dispuesto a casarse con Susana pero no se lo diría todavía, ya la consideraba su prometida, aunque no le gustara la idea _–. Vaya vida la que me espera, si es que se la puede llamar así, ¿Por qué las malditas luces no me cayeron encima? Preferiría estar tres metros bajo tierra y no parado donde estoy ahora._

-¡Terry! Solo te pido que le pongas fecha a la boda, no tiene que ser de inmediato _–. ¡No tiene que ser de inmediato! ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo si a mí me urge ser la señora Grandchester? _–. Es necesario buscar la iglesia, el sacerdote…

Lo que a Susana le interesaba era publicar cuanto antes el compromiso para terminar finalmente con cualquier posible esperanza de Terry de recuperar a la rubia enfermera. Sus planes fueron interrumpidos por la voz enérgica del actor:

-¡No! ¡No habrá matrimonio religioso! Aunque no lo creas: Creo en Dios, y nunca, nunca jamás sería capaz de arrodillarme ante su altar para hacer una promesa que no cumpliré –, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-¡Pero Terrence! Cómo pretendes… -, estaba indignada, pero nuevamente sus argumentos fueron interrumpidos por quien no le interesaba escucharla:

-Susana hay algunas cosas que necesitamos aclarar –. Sin dejar su tono altanero-: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. La mayoría nunca las sabrás porque no tienes la personalidad necesaria para que nos compenetremos, pero hay otros protocolos que es imprescindible que conozcas. Escucha con atención y no me interrumpas –, le ordenó con severidad y en tono serio:

Así, irremediablemente, Terrence Graham Grandchester se vio en la necesidad de revelar a "Su prometida" sus orígenes. Jamás pensó que debería volver a estos, pero era cuestión de protocolo civil y, aunque no le gustara la idea, su padre debía dar su autorización para el enlace. Eso era algo irremediable.

-Soy el hijo mayor del Duque Richard Grandchester, el más alto noble Inglés –, la última frase fue enfatizada con falso orgullo, como burlándose del título de su progenitor –. Aunque preferiría ser hijo del más oscuro paria, pero qué remedio –, encogió sus hombros, luego se recargó en el marco del ventanal mirando hacia la chica, buscó su elegante cigarrera y encendió un cigarro sin preguntarle a la joven si el humo le molestaba.

Susana abrió los ojos y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. Sus oídos de ahora en adelante estaban más que nunca prestos a escuchar. Era como un cuento de hadas: La joven de familia sin nombre se casa con el bello príncipe.

-¡Un Duque! – exclamó –, ¡Voy a ser Duquesa! –. Se llevó sus manos a la boca para callar el grito que amenazaba con salir, su respiración prácticamente se agitó unió sus manos para iniciar un aplauso que no llegó a su fin porque fue interrumpida, sí, una vez más: INTERRUMPIDA.

La madre de Susana, que estaba al pendiente de lo que sucedía entre la pareja salió de su escondite y sin premura corrió a felicitar a su hija, mientras que los pensamientos de la joven viajaron en cuestión de segundos a imaginarse rozándose con los mismísimos Reyes de Inglaterra. Ambas mujeres hicieron de inmediato un inventario de los finísimos vestidos y las hermosas joyas que seguramente lucirían, de los lujos que las rodearían, del palacio que habitarían, de los sirvientes que se inclinarían ante ellas en graciosas reverencias y de los muchos viajes que realizarían una vez que Susy se convirtiera en la Duquesa de Grandchester. La señora Marlowe casi suelta el llanto de la emoción.

Terry hizo un gesto de indignación, pero aún así prosiguió ante la mirada ilusionada de ambas mujeres –. _¡__Cómo voy a disfrutar lo que sigue!_ –, _pensó liberando el humo del cigarrillo y rió para sí mismo_ –. _Esta escena es tan estúpidamente ridícula –, _se encogió de hombros, hizo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza mientras miraba hacia abajo para no contemplar las regocijantes expectativas de las neoyorquinas frente a él.Pese a la marcada indignación, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para guardar la carcajada que empezaba a formarse dentro de sí.

-Tengo dieciocho años, soy menor de edad, según las leyes americanas e inglesas alcanzaré la mayoría de edad dentro de tres años, cuando cumpla veintiuno –, la señora Marlowe se cimbró, había pasado por alto ése pequeño detalle –. Por lo que cualquier matrimonio o promesa de matrimonio inclusive, no tiene valor alguno sin la autorización de mi padre –, continuó explicando el recién descubierto noble aristócrata inglés –. Mis padres están divorciados y es mi padre quien tiene mi custodia –, desvió la mirada como si lo que estuviera diciendo le molestara –. He escrito al Duque a fin de ponerle al corriente sobre la actual situación. He dado un informe por demás detallado del precio que tengo que pagar para liquidar la deuda que tengo con Susana –, ella lo miró asombrada_–, ¿Hasta dónde llegaron sus detalles? –, pensó la joven y Terrence adivinó sus pensamientos; su mirada se transformó en fuego puro_ –. Sí Susana: Detallada –, enfatizó –. Veremos si el Duque hace algo –, su aire de superioridad lo hacía más atractivo a los ojos de Susana.

-¡Pero Terrence! ¡Qué ha hecho Usted! –, exclamó ruborizada la señora Marlowe. Empezaba a temer que sus planes de casar a su hija no serían nada fáciles.

Para la señora Marlowe había sido un juego de niños acorralar a dos jóvenes, en aquél momento, tan solo dos adolescentes inexpertos, para sacrificar sus planes de una vida juntos y favorecer a su hija; pero ahora debía enfrentarse al padre del joven que, para su buena fortuna (por lo menos era eso lo que ella pensaba), había resultado ser un hombre poderoso y dueño, seguramente de una por demás considerable fortuna. ¡Y Terry era su hijo mayor! O sea, el principal heredero. Su hija debía casarse con ese joven mal criado ahora más que nunca y lo lograría de un modo o de otro. ¡Qué suerte había tenido! ¡Cuán grande era su buena fortuna! Tras la felicidad de Susy, como un bono, había llegado la suya propia, todo lo que había soñado siempre estaba a punto de llegar a su vida y no lo dejaría ir. Era capaz de limpiar las botas de ése estúpido arrogante que se atrevía a mirar a su niña por encima del hombro si era necesario. ¡Pero Susy sería la Duquesa de Grandchester! ¡Eso ni dudarlo!

-¡Lo que debía hacer! –, la burlona voz el joven actor la sacó de sus cavilaciones –. Dar un informe a mi padre para que dé su autorización al compromiso. No espere usted que el Duque de Grandchester apruebe mi matrimonio con una plebeya sin más ni más –, decía divertido de los gestos de su futura suegra mientras la muñeca se su mano derecha giraba en forma de superioridad; luego la miró sonriendo de medio lado _–. Esto sí que es divertido, mucho mejor que golpear a Neal y sus amigos._

-¡Terrence! ¡Mida sus palabras! –. La pobre mujer estaba tan absorta y embelesada en sus futuros planes que no se daba cuenta de los desplantes de los que era víctima pues sonreía como una tonta y regañaba a Terry como si se estuviera refiriendo a un lindo gatito; ya solo le faltaba acercarse a acariciarle el pelaje.

-¡Eso hago Señora! Y de antemano le prevengo: No será fácil obtener la autorización del Duque de Grandchester. Por tristes experiencias le aseguro que una actriz o ex actriz no es el prototipo que mi padre y la nobleza inglesa acepten como Duquesa. Le informo que para formar parte de la Corte Real se necesita más que una cara bonita y eso mi padre lo sabe perfectamente. No creo que dé su brazo a torcer. Pero intentaré hablar con él.

-¡Terrence! ¡Usted nos hizo una promesa! Debe cumplir su palabra –. La voz de la mujer de edad madura se quebraba ante el miedo de perder el tesoro que recién había descubierto.

-Señora, voy a tratar de explicarle como a un párvulo, pues parece que las nuevas no le permiten pensar con claridad –, se mofó-: Cualquier compromiso matrimonial que yo haga debe estar avalado por mi padre mientras que yo no sea mayor de edad. No creo que eso sea una novedad. Al ocurrir el accidente usted sabía perfectamente mi situación civil, ¡Usted debió haber acudido a mis padres para resolver el problema de su hija, en lugar de chantajearnos a mi novia y a mí!! –, terminó con los ojos enfurecidos _–. ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué rayos tiene esta señora en la cabeza?! _

-¡Terry, basta! ¡Ya no sigas!! –, la orden sonó más a un ruego –. ¡Candy ya no está aquí! ¡Te dejó conmigo sin chistar! ¡Se fue! ¡No te quiere! Es más: ¡Nunca te amó! ¡Abre los ojos! –. Susana había soportado todo, pero no podía ante la idea de que Terry continuara considerando a Candy su novia. Estaba desesperada: ¿Qué más podía hacer para que Terrence olvidara a la insípida chica de Chicago?

-¡Terrence! –. Gritó el aristócrata con rabia. Los ojos de Terry brillaban con furia. ¡Todo su cuerpo estaba a la defensiva! No. ¡A la defensiva no! ¡Estaba en posición de ataque! ¿Cómo se atrevía Susana a decir semejante locura? ¡Claro que Candy lo amaba! Nadie lo convencería de lo contrario. Apretó los dientes y los puños para enfrentarla de una vez por todas a este respecto-: ¡Mi nombre es Terrence! –, le recordó los límites –, ¡Y no! ¡No voy a detenerme! ¡No basta! ¡No es suficiente! ¡Voy a continuar hasta que lo entiendas! –, si hubiese estado en su territorio, Terrence habría arrojado el delicado jarrón sobre la mesa de noche contra la pared, lo más cerca de Susana que le fuera posible –. Me has pedido que hablemos y eso es justo lo que vamos a hacer. Candy y yo nos amamos y nunca te atrevas siquiera a insinuar lo contrario, estas advertida –, un prolongado silencio ayudó al inglés a modular su voz –. Por otro lado, debo prevenirles: En la esfera social a la que irremediablemente pertenezco el amor es lo último que se toma en cuenta para los convenios matrimoniales_ -; ¡Dios! ¡Insisto! ¡Vaya que lo estoy disfrutando! ¡Jamás pensé que me alegraría de formar parte de la nobleza inglesa!_

-¡Pero Terry! ¡Terrence! –, corrigió Susana de inmediato cuando distinguió la fulminante mirada de su prometido–. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo te amo! Y no quiero perderte –, Susana ya no sabía qué pensar, se aferraba con todo a la idea del supuesto amor por él.

-¡No se puede perder lo que nunca se ha tenido! –, dijo dolido clavando sus ojos en los de ella, acercándose de nuevo peligrosamente a su rostro, cosa que hizo temer a la ex actriz –. Aclaremos esto Susana: Tú no me amas y yo tampoco te amo. Nuestro matrimonio, si es que se realiza, será un contrato meramente, algo así como una compra-venta: Tú compras y yo me vendo. Pero nunca amor –, fue tajante en las palabras elegidas y el tono usado –. Lo único que veo en tus ojos cuando te acercas es un profundo egoísmo y lo mejor que yo puedo ofrecerte es agradecimiento pero nunca amor –, inexplicablemente, Terry empezaba a sentirse bien consigo mismo –. Para que ocuparas mi corazón, primero, debía estar disponible y, segundo, debías dejar de ser tú para convertirte en un ser totalmente diferente cuyos atributos nunca alcanzarás porque ni siquiera los conoces en concepto; así que explicarte lo que yo espero que mi esposa posea –, desvió su mirada con dolo; debía aceptarlo –: Corrijo: Lo que esperaba que fuera; sería una inútil empresa_–. ¡Uff ! Finalmente dije lo que pienso, lo siento Susana, estuve tratando de controlarlo pero a estas alturas me fue imposible._

-¡Terrence! ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? –, la chica cubrió su rostro con sus manos escondiendo su sollozos–, ¡Soy una mujer valiente! ¡Arriesgué mi vida para salvar la tuya! Soy además muy inteligente–, fueron los argumentos a su favor.

-Pero si yo nunca he dudado que seas inteligente; eso lo tengo completamente claro –, Terrence tampoco estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer –. Pero Susana, ¡Acéptalo! ¡Tú no arriesgaste tu vida! La famosa luz ni siquiera cayó cerca de donde yo estaba. No me alejaste de ella, por el contrario, me acercaste al punto donde se estrelló. Si te lastimó fue porque tú misma te interpusiste en su caída al arrojarme y caer extendida en el piso. Si hubieras permanecido dónde estabas ni tú ni yo hubiésemos sido lastimados. Lo tuyo fue un acto reflejo en el que saliste perjudicada, desgraciadamente. De cualquier forma te agradezco la reacción y me enfrentaré a mi padre. No hay otra manera de casarnos. Al menos no por el momento –. Después agregó resignado, cansado de nadar contra la corriente-: Ya que importa, ya no puedo hacer nada, mi Pecosa nunca me aceptará de nuevo –. Ante este recuerdo sus zafiros se cerraron para encontrarse con las esmeraldas que le habían robado el ser desde su primer encuentro en el Mauritania, la tristeza se apoderó de joven actor y tuvo que hacer un enorme efecto por contener el llanto. Decidió volver su vista a la calle a través del ventanal donde antes había estado. El aire proveniente del exterior llenó sus pulmones de tal modo que un remanso de paz penetró hasta las coyunturas de sus huesos. Pero el sentimiento le duró poco:

-¡Terry! Podríamos casarnos antes de su llegada. ¡Así encontraría el matrimonio consumado y nada podría separarnos! –, ideó súbitamente Susana ante las pocas posibilidades de convertirse en la señora de Terrence Grandchester. Su mirada se iluminó entusiasmada-. _¡__Sí! ¡Eso debemos hacer! –pensó._

-Susana, es fuerte lo que te voy a decir pero debes aceptarlo de una vez por todas: Puedo hacerte mi esposa, pero nunca mi mujer –. Lo dijo firmemente, clavando sus ojos zafiros en los de la rubia para que no quedase duda de lo había hablado –. Yo sería incapaz de consumar nuestro matrimonio porque, como ya te expliqué no hay amor de por medio solo una mera compra-venta –. Ahora esbozó una sonrisa mezcla de resignación y triunfo, había marcado los límites y nuevamente se sentía bien de haberlo hecho.

Con el único fin de terminar la necia porfía irguió su esbelta y alta figura cual coloso a punto de dar la última estocada-: He recibido un telegrama del Duque de Grandchester, mañana desembarca; iré a recibirlo al puerto, pero vendremos a visitarles formalmente después de una semana, cuando tengamos algo para ofrecer.

Dicho esto, tomó su saco y se dirigió altaneramente a la salida del austero departamento, dejando dentro de este a dos mujeres que se preguntaban ¿Quién era realmente Terry Grandchester? ¿De dónde había sacado la fuerza para enfrentarlas? ¿Por qué no lo hizo en el momento del accidente? ¿Qué había cambiado en él? ¿Qué era lo que faltaba en la vida de aquél joven lleno de ambiciones que conocieron antes? Es verdad que nunca fue amable, pero nunca había sido grosero con las damas. Nuevamente: ¿Quién es este Terry? ¿De dónde salió? Dicen que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver; nunca antes fue tan cierto.

********************************************************************************************

Afuera, en las calles románticamente alumbradas por faroles, un joven sonreía tristemente inundando su mente de nostálgicas memorias. Caminaba pausadamente, nadie lo esperaba; disfrutaría de una caminata para despejar los tórridos sentimientos:

-¡Vaya! Desde la escena de la misa en el Colegio que no me sentía tan… -, buscó la palabra adecuada-: ¿Vacío? ¡¡Solo falta que mi Pecosa se aparezca casualmente como sucedió después!! _–. Aunque me escucharía la misma frase "Vieja idiota" (pensaba en su futura suegra, por supuesto). No entiendo cómo mi dulce pecosa pudo hacer a un lado mi desfachatez._

Amenazaba con llover. Terry Grandchester no estaba usando un sobretodo, aún así continuó su andar sin ninguna prisa.

Anhelaba darse el lujo de escapar por un momento del abismo presente en su realidad y concentrarse en los momentos felices. De pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre su faz y él simplemente se dispuso a disfrutarla. Quería que el agua se llevase cualquier pesar que su alma escondiera, cualquier dolor invadiendo su corazón. Se dejó llevar al ritmo de la caída de las gotas. Había comenzado todo con una suave brisa que poco a poco se incrementó hasta que las nubes lanzaban su contenido de forma por demás presurosa y violenta. La luz de los rayos en el cielo y el inmediato sonido del trueno no fueron suficiente para atemorizarlo, por el contrario, parecía que el cielo se estaba compenetrando con el torrente sentimental que se agitaba dentro de él. Decidió evocar las palabras de las cartas de Su Pecosa escondidas en vano en su apartamento; en vano, sí, porque las tenía memorizadas a fuerza de leerlas incansablemente. Promesas incumplidas, esperanzas desechas, ilusiones rotas, corazones separados, besos y caricias asesinados. Caminaba casi sin rumbo, empapándose de las gotas de lluvia, brincando charcos sin prestar atención a que la costosa ropa que portaba no era el atuendo adecuado para andar bajo la lluvia. Se había dispuesto a darse el lujo de recordarla con la seguridad de que no hubiese miradas de reproche cerca de él. Esa noche era una oportunidad que no perdería. Las lágrimas contenidas hasta entonces dentro de sus zafiros empezaron a correr por sus finas facciones. Nunca se habría imaginado que la pequeña pecosa se volviese imprescindible en cada día de su vida, que le faltara tanto ver esa nariz respingada levantándose orgullosa ante los constantes ataques de los juegos del chico. Al recordar como con ese gesto las pecas sobresalían, llanto y carcajadas se mezclaron dándole la apariencia de un loco. Afortunadamente las calles estaban desiertas y Terry pudo sacar efusivamente los sentimientos reprimidos durante varios meses. ¿En qué momento la chiquilla que trepaba árboles desde el dormitorio de las chicas para visitar a sus primos durante las noches se había convertido en todo en su vida? ¿Cuándo un suave roce de sus manos se había vuelto en el motivo de despertar a un nuevo día? ¿Por qué el único recuerdo de un beso robado en este momento se le hacía tan poco y a la vez se convertía en un valioso tesoro? Hubiera deseado saciar su sed totalmente dentro de la boca del "Tarzán Pecoso y Entrometido". El silencio y la lejanía entre ambos durante esos últimos meses se le hacían la peor tortura de su vida. Cerraba sus ojos para concentrar su mente en esos preciosos ojos esmeraldas cuyo brillo no podía olvidar. Tenía miedo de abrirlos, no quería que al hacerlo su imagen se desmoronara, que se fuera como la lluvia que lavaba su cabello, que se esfumara para siempre. De haber salido sus planes como él hubiera querido, a estas alturas ella amanecería todos los días a su lado, se embriagaría con el aroma de su perfume de rosas, rodearía su diminuta cintura con sus fuertes brazos protegiéndola así de cualquier adversidad. Era tan difícil despertar últimamente. Estaba completamente solo. Sin darse cuenta los pasos lo habían llevado hasta Central Park, todavía no anochecía completamente así que buscó el lago y se sentó en una banca mirando el horizonte. De inmediato recordó los días en Escocia, cuando más cerca estuvieron, cuando ambos, de eso estaba seguro, habían aceptado que se amaban (_aunque él había descubierto sus sentimientos durante el festival de Mayo, mientras la buscaba en el baile sin éxito)_ y él se había propuesto que pese a la tentadora invitación de su madre para viajar a América con ella, permanecería por el momento con Candy en el Colegio San Pablo; quizás más tarde aceptara la invitación de Eleonor, pero no por el momento. La llegada del manto nocturno lo sacó de sus pensamientos, encendió un cigarrillo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió cuando entre el humo y la lluvia la figura de la chica de cabello con rizos dorados apareció para recordarle que en esos momentos era preferible tocar la armónica. Terry suspiró ante el recuerdo del comentario que le hizo: "Quieres que te bese indirectamente"… Era algo que no podía evitar, su recuerdo lo seguía como un fantasma, siempre cerca, siempre con él y al parecer, no tenía intención de dejarlo. Anteriormente se había propuesto no recordarla y ahora estaba llorando como un niño; nunca, nunca, nunca se habría imaginado que la revoltosa le hiciera tanta falta en su vida. La lluvia había cesado dando paso a las estrellas. Miró con ella, con su recuerdo, el firmamento. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el tiempo de despertar de su sueño fue inevitable.

El castaño abandonó Central Park y caminaba hacia su hogar evocando diferentes momentos al lado su Pequeña Pecosa, para entonces, su corazón se permitió un súbito completo deshielo para dar paso a la primavera que alguna vez albergó. El viento desordenaba su cabellera mientras imágenes de un pasado feliz asaltaban su memoria. Cualquier persona que encontraba a su paso notaba, por el brillo en su mirada, que ese joven estaba enamorado. No podía ocultarlo y tampoco se esforzaba por esconderlo. No esta noche.

El viaje había terminado. Llegó a su departamento y durmió plácidamente, como hacía meses no sucedía. Por lo menos nadie podía arrebatarle sus memorias. Esas eran suyas. Solamente él tenía la combinación de esa caja fuerte inundada de tesoros invaluables en forma de recuerdos.

Terry había comprendido que podía construir un refugio para sí mismo en su interior, que cada vez que así lo deseara habría alguien esperándolo en el Santuario que recién había levantado. Un lugar solo para él y ella.

Sonaba a locura. ¿Pero acaso no todos estamos un poco locos? Si ese santuario era el responsable de su actual estado, que era lo más cercano a la felicidad, entonces el levantaría un enorme fuerte para protegerlo de cualquier extraño. En ese santuario Candy era suya. Por lo tanto Terry lo salvaguardaría.

Sí, Candy y él se habían amado. Ella lo había dejado libre a fin de aligerar su pesada carga. No se había detenido a pensar en ella, en sus sueños compartidos, en su amor, en su deseo, ni incluso en su derecho de exigir ser recompensada por salvar la vida de Susana durante su estúpido intento de suicidio. Solo pensó en él porque EL AMOR NO BUSCA LO SUYO. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido, con la paz de los niños, sin imaginar que Susana continuaba planeando su siguiente jugada.

*******************************************************************************************

Ya era media noche y la delicada silueta continuaba en la sala de estar. El fuego continuaba encendido ofreciendo una cálida atmósfera al abatido sentir de la rubia de ojos celestes. Clavó su mirada en el crepitar del fuego como queriendo encontrar una respuesta. Sabía que el tiempo no se detendría. Ahí, en su soledad, Susana podía darse el lujo de asomarse al su interior. Su madre dormía en su habitación y la única compañía de la joven era su desventurada memoria.

Proveniente de una familia irlandesa de clase media. Su bisabuelo había abandonado su tierra natal como muchos otros inmigrantes, con la esperanza de una mejor vida en tierras americanas. Y de hecho, sus sueños se hicieron realidad, pues del desempleo y la miseria el hombre había encontrado la manera de proveer para su familia un poco más de lo suficiente. Todos sus hijos habían tenido su educación básica, pues debían dedicar su tiempo a las labores de una granja de mediana extensión. Sin embargo, los nietos de este buen hombre habían logrado ir un poco más allá. De hecho, el padre de Susana, de espíritu soñador y aventurero, abandonó el condado de Vermont para establecerse en "La Ciudad", es decir, New York. Ahí se casó y formó a su familia.

La pequeña Susana, hija única del matrimonio de sus padres, se convirtió en la razón de vivir de sus progenitores. Su padre se esforzaba por complacer a la niña en todo cuánto ella deseara. Fue educada, con mucho esfuerzo del padre, en un buen colegio, no precisamente el mejor, pero la señorita tuvo acceso a un privilegio al que pocas mujeres de su época podían aspirar.

Su pasión por el teatro nació en las tardes en que se sumía vigorosamente para penetrar las páginas escritas por Shakespeare. El amor a las tragedias del escritor inglés la llevó a soñar con dar vida a los personajes femeninos nacidos de ésa pródiga mente. Además, estimulada por los halagos de sus padres, la señorita se sabía hermosa; su más grande ambición era ser reconocida como la más grande actriz de su época. Se esforzó continuamente, apoyada por su madre, en buscar las mejores oportunidades para desarrollar su talento. La Compañía de Teatro Stratford le abrió las puertas. Ciertamente se convirtió en la mejor actriz joven del grupo; arriba del escenario se transformaba como transfigurada en el inmortal personaje representado. El público la aceptaba con simpatía y los críticos le auguraban un futuro brillante. La chica tenía su vida resuelta: La meta estaba clara. Se introduciría hasta el alma misma del público posicionándose de el privilegio de ser reconocida como la más grande diva; ella se aseguraría que su nombre fuera bien conocida por generaciones futuras.

Sin embargo, la puerta grande de pronto se cerró en sus narices. Un estúpido accidente le había cortado las alas. Ya su vuelo estaba terminado. Sus ilusiones se escaparon como el agua entre las manos. Una mañana despertó en un sórdido cuarto de hospital para encontrar la impactante noticia de que una de sus piernas había sido amputada.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Mi pierna! ¡No! ¡Esto debe ser una pesadilla! –, la etapa de la negación era cruel –¡Sí! ¡Eso debe ser! ¡Estoy soñando! –, dijo entre lágrimas; las mismas que eran acompañadas por las no menos dolorosas lágrimas de su madre –. ¡Es mejor despertar! –, un terrible dolor en la herida le hizo reconocer que desgraciadamente no estaba soñando –¡Es real! ¡Dios! ¡Mi pierna! ¡Qué va a ser de mí! ¡Me has convertido en un harapo! ¡En un ser inservible!–, obviamente su desesperación le impedía pensar con claridad –, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer madre?! –, gruesas lágrimas salían incontrolables de los ojos la hermosa muchacha. Su madre la abrazó imposibilitada para brindar el consuelo que si pequeña requería –. ¡No quiero vivir! ¡No quiero! ¡Hubiese sido mejor estar muerta!_

_Un equipo de médicos y enfermeras acudieron al cuarto de la hermosa paciente para sedarla pues en su ataque de histeria la señorita había empezado a descubrir las vendas que cubrían su herida. Lentamente el sueño se apoderó de ella. Descansó cerca de seis horas. Su madre no podía creer que la vida fuera tan dura con ella. Recientemente había enviudado y ahora ella, su más grande tesoro estaba reducida a prácticamente nada. Su corazón dio un vuelco, el amor de madre la cegó y canalizó todo su coraje y tristeza hacia ése joven que había salvado su valiente hija._

_La señora Marlowe también durmió un poco al lado de la convaleciente joven. La mujer estaba agotada física y emocionalmente. Aunque estuviera entre las cuatro paredes de ese cuarto de hospital, aún no lograba asimilar la terrible desgracia. Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que sedaran a Susana._

_-¡Terrence! ¡Terrence! ¡Siempre Terrence! ¡Susana no hacía otra cosa que pensar en ése soberbio compañero de tablas! –. Era imposible que en semejantes circunstancias cupiera un poco de cordura en la mujer; para dirigir su energía retorcía su pañuelo una y mil veces –. ¡Tiene que hacerse responsable! ¡Mi hija le salvó la vida! ¡Ahora tiene una deuda imposible de saldar! –. Un lúgubre pensamiento fraguó una idea –. Yo haré que tu sacrificio haya valido la pena mi amor. Te prometo que haré lo que sea con tal de verte feliz, así tenga que obligarlo a velar por ti: Terrence Grandchester no tiene opción –, murmuró, sin darse por enterada de que su hija había despertado._

_******************************************************************************************_

El agobiante recuerdo trajo a la débil chica a la realidad. Era mejor no pensar… ¿Pero cómo lograr semejante hazaña si cada mañana, mientras se vestía se miraba al espejo y todo lo que encontraba era una mujer incompleta? La actriz había sido mutilada en cuerpo y alma esa trágica noche. ¿Cuál mutilación era más gravosa de llevar? ¿La de la pierna o la del corazón? ¡Qué poco le había durado el gusto de escuchar a Terrence comunicarle que la había elegido a ella! Una noche, apareció en su casa solo para informarle que se iría de viaje. Los días se hicieron semanas, las semanas meses y entonces… cuando estaba a punto de perder cualquier esperanza de volver a verlo, la figura desmejorada del actor volvió a su vida. Nunca le explicó dónde estuvo, con quién o haciendo qué. El aristócrata volvió para cumplir con su deber en aras del honor. Bueno, en aquél momento eso fue suficiente para ella. Pero ahora, el pasado se presentaba amenazante frente a ella. La figura de la Candice White seguía viva en la mente de Terrence, ella podía asegurarlo con la misma certeza de que tras la noche viene el día.

De pronto se sintió con miedo. ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Terrence? ¿Qué haría? ¿A dónde iría? ¡No! Susana Marlowe no podía darse el lujo de permitir ser abandonada. Debía dar la batalla; debía implorar si fuera necesario porque Terry, SU Terry, permaneciera a su lado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Si el padre de Terry no acepta el compromiso el quedará libre, por lo menos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y falta mucho para eso –, tamborileó los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la mesa de noche–. Sin duda alguna, al verse libre correrá a buscarla. ¡Candy, Candy, Candy!! Siempre ella. ¿Por qué? Ella no ha sacrificado nada para Terry –, se decía desesperadamente tratando de convencerse –. Siempre lo ha tenido todo: Una buena educación (su familia debe ser muy poderosa para enviar a estudiar a sus miembros al mismo colegio que la nobleza inglesa), he escuchado que es la única heredera de una gran fortuna; sí, Candy siempre lo ha tenido todo, por eso fue fácil para ella dejarme a Terry, seguramente debe tener una interminable lista de pretendientes con las mismas características que MI Terry –, los celos la invadieron –. No entiendo que pudo darle para que él no la expulse de sus pensamientos de una vez por todas. Yo soy más bella que ella, tengo más gracia, más clase… Sin duda, algún día te rendirás a mis encantos Terrence Grandchester –, esa idea la hizo recapacitar en su actual situación –. Pero por el momento no me miras y yo lo único que quiero es un poco de tu atención. ¡¡Un beso!! ¡¡Un beso!! Yo no sé qué sería de mí si me besaras... ¡Oh Terry!! Tengo que mendigar tus atenciones aún al haber pagado un alto precio para que te dieras cuantas de que existo como mujer.

Las acuosidades de sus ojos finalmente habían abandonado su origen y un torrente de lágrimas era desprendido con suma desesperación. Susana cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, sentenciada por el momento al uso de una silla de ruedas, pareciera como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se rompería con el más fino movimiento. Tan vulnerable se sentía ante los cambios que su vida había tenido recientemente.

Repentinamente una idea fue fraguada en su mente desdichada. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro desfigurado por la ansiedad y el llanto.

-¡Tengo que escribirle! Debo desbordarle mis sentimientos. Si logro que ella continúe teniendo lástima de mí seguramente nunca lo aceptará a su lado. Si apelo a su buen corazón se mantendrá firme en su promesa, aún más: Es probable que nuevamente interfiera por mí si Terry va a buscarla. ¡¡Si!! Estoy segura de que lo enviará de regreso a mí.

Mientras buscaba papel y tinta en la mesa de noche Susana sentía sus manos temblar, sus movimientos eran entorpecidos por la urgencia de escribir la misiva, pronto el fuego se extinguiría así que debía apresurar su tarea. No permitiría que Santa Candy robara lo más preciado para ella. Al parecer, su "amor" empezaba a apoderarse de su verdadera identidad: ella estaba al borde de la locura, para su torturada mente y débil corazón Candice White Andrew era una ladrona que quería arrebatarle su única razón para vivir: El amor de Terrence. ¡Pero ella no lo permitiría!

-¡Maldición Susana! ¡Hasta dónde has llegado! Mira que aceptar ante esa estúpida que Terry no te quiere –, decía para sí misma.

-Debo estar completamente loca. Con esta carta no haré más que mostrar mi debilidad y mi incapacidad para hacer que Terry se enamore de mí –, por fin un lapso de cordura atravesó por su mente, pero… –. Aunque si juego bien mis cartas seguramente Santa Candy me ayudará. ¿Y si lo disfruta? ¿Y si al escribir esta carta alimento su ego? No. Según Terry, Candy es incapaz de albergar sentimientos semejantes en su noble corazón. ¡Sí, cómo no! –, decía con sarcasmo –. Demasiado bello para ser cierto. Bueno, no importa, tengo que tomar el riesgo.

Hay en el mundo seres que vacíos, seres que para vivir deben pasar sobre los demás; personas egoístas cuyo único fin es SU felicidad. Su ceguera es tal que evita que se den cuenta que la maldad no puede ser llamada felicidad. Disfrazan sus rostros con los más variados antifaces con el fin de lograr la aceptación de quienes les interesan. Su poca percepción de los valores naturales para la armonía es desfigurada para lograr sus propósitos. Ellos acoplan los valores a sus vidas y no sus vidas a los valores universales que rigen todo lo bueno. Personas a quienes no les importa basar su existencia destruyendo lo que tocan. Se transforman en Midas actuales: Creen tener el poder de convertir en oro lo que tocan, consideran que quienes les rodean deben sentirse privilegiados pero no son capaces de abastecer su cuerpo y su alma con los más básicos e indispensables insumos. Tales seres tienen el mismo triste final: La soledad. No importa que se encuentren rodeados de una muchedumbre, ellos siempre están solos.

Susana Marlowe era digna de lástima. Estaba vacía. No tenía nada que ofrecer para el "amor de su vida". De hecho nunca lo tuvo. Solo mentiras habían rodeado las pocas ocasiones en que se había acercado: Había mentido a Candy en Chicago, había robado una carta, le había advertido a Terry que jamás permitiría que otra lo tuviera y, por último había chantajeado a la pareja con un suicidio.

Y ahora, el último de sus intentos… ¡Pero NO! –. De pronto una nueva idea tomó forma.

-¿Y por qué no? Terry nunca lo sabrá.

Iniciaba una triste y despreciable epístola.

_Querida Candy:_

_Es mi deseo compartir contigo la felicidad que me inunda. Apelo a tu buena fe para que te regocijes conmigo de la buena cara que la vida últimamente me ha mostrado._

_Terry me ha hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo desde su retorno. Me pidió de inmediato fijar una fecha para nuestra boda. _

_Mi día ha llegado. Finalmente la fecha está aquí y Terry y yo nos convertiremos en el Señor y la Señora Grandchester el próximo fin de semana. Cuando pienso que solo faltan tres días para ser su esposa siento una indescriptible felicidad._

_¡Nuestros padres están tan entusiasmados ante nuestro próximo enlace! No dejan de hacer bromas sobre los nietos que próximamente llegarán a la familia; ¿Puedes creer que incluso ya nuestros padres están sugiriendo nombres para nuestros hijos? Terry y yo hemos hablado de eso y ambos estamos de acuerdo de la felicidad venidera cuando los tengamos en nuestros brazos. ¡Estamos tan ilusionados! ¡Oh Candy! ¡Soy tan feliz! Sólo recordar sus besos me hace estremecer, cada vez que me acaricia y me mira con dulzura siento que me derrito._

_Candy, estar entre sus brazos siempre ha sido la fuente de mi deseo de vivir, no sé qué haría si de pronto él me faltara; estoy segura que mi vida se convertiría en nada._

_¿Pero por qué pensar en eso si somos tan felices? Si tuviera que volver a arriesgar mi vida por salvar la suya lo haría mil veces con tal de sentir la paz y el amor que nos embarga cuando estamos juntos. ¡Ojalá pudieras verlo! Parece un niño pequeño cada vez que se me acerca. Y cada noche, cuando tiene que volver a su departamento la despedida es más difícil. No. ¡Ya no podemos estar separados! ¡Pero falta muy poco!_

_Terry hubiera querido gritar a los cuatro vientos que es el hombre más completo; sin embargo Robert Hathaway, el director de su compañía de teatro le ha pedido que sea discreto. No desea que sus admiradoras se enteren todavía de que es un hombre locamente enamorado de su futura esposa, por lo que ha acordado que nuestra boda se realice casi en secreto, no quiere llamar la atención de la prensa. Pero yo he querido que tú lo sepas. Confío plenamente en tu discreción querida Candy._

_Espero que pronto encuentres la misma felicidad con la que Terry y yo hemos enriquecido nuestras vidas._

_Sinceramente:_

_Susy Marlowe, bueno seguramente cuando recibas esta carta mi nombre será:_

_Susana Grandchester._

Susana leyó satisfecha el contenido de su carta. Aunque melancólicamente pensaba en lo feliz que sería si tan solo una línea de la epístola fuera verdad.

Dobló cuidadosamente el papel y lo puso en el sobre. ¡Ah! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Debía cuidar cada detalle! Impregnó el sobre todavía abierto con perfume y lo dejó sobre la mesa. A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano enviaría la sucia mentira.

********************************************************************************************

_Chicago, Illinois._

_Mientras Terry enfrentaba su anterior discusión con Susana y su Madre:_

Una joven de sonrisa cálida, de mirar honesto, de ojos expresivos y de una naciente belleza caminaba presurosa hacia su departamento. El Doctor Martin y ella habían decidido cerrar la Clínica Feliz más temprano de lo habitual porque habían atendido durante toda la noche a un joven que había sido víctima de un cruel asalto.

Candy había vigilado con profesional esmero las reacciones post operatorias del infortunado paciente. Había delirado durante toda la noche y por momentos Candy y el buen doctor habían creído que perderían la batalla. Pero el desconocido era fuerte. Ahora estaba fuera de peligro. Afortunadamente su familia había llegado esta mañana alertados por los vecinos previamente; lo habían trasladado a otro hospital pues la pequeña clínica no tenía los medios para internar a los pacientes. Pero el arduo trabajo tuvo sus recompensas pues para ese momento ya el paciente estaba fuera de peligro, aunque requería todavía atención médica dedicada y una estrecha vigilancia.

Era aún la hora previa al ocaso. Así que deseaba pasar a comprar algunas frutas y verduras para la cena. No había visto a Albert desde que abandonara el departamento de forma furtiva el año anterior. Las ultimas noticias que tenía de él venían de un pequeño pueblo llamado Rock Town muy cerca de Chicago.

_**Flash Back**_

_Albert había enviado un lindo regalo para ella desde ese lugar, era un lindo abrigo ligero. La pista le trajo nuevos bríos. Hasta ese lugar había acudido con la esperanza de encontrarse con él. Pero su búsqueda había tenido un final inesperado: En su afán por localizar a su amigo, Candy había llegado hasta una carpa de mala facha que anunciaba como actor principal de la obra al Ex Aclamado actor de Broadway: Terrence Grandchester. Su cerebro tardó un poco en asimilar esa cruel realidad, con paso dudoso se dirigió a la taquilla… las manos le temblaban cuando pagó su boleto. Había previamente escuchado a un par de damas criticar lastimeramente la actuación presenciada en ese lugar de quinta. Esa tarde había contempló el peor espectáculo de su vida. La patética figura de un joven apareció en el escenario completamente ebrio y fuera de sí. Las líneas que recitaba eran olvidadas, la métrica y la modulación no existían en su hablar, el vestuario era una vergüenza y no tenía ningún equilibrio en su postura. _

_Terry estaba sufriendo tanto como ella la separación. Candy hubiese querido tener la fuerza de antaño para ayudar a quien ocupaba su corazón. Todavía no se reponía del dolor causado en esas interminables escaleras y debía soportar ahora ser testigo del deplorable estado del "Chico que me ama". Recientemente había sufrido la irreparable pérdida de su querido primo, había sido expulsada del Hospital Santa Juana y en ningún otro hospital de Chicago le dieron una oportunidad, enfrentaba el estúpido acoso del Neal Legan, ahora la adversidad se incrementaba tras la ausencia del único soporte que había estado constante en su vida. Candy, inconscientemente se sentía abandonada. Siempre su vida había sido arrojada a un lado por la gente que amaba. Primero su madre la había abandonado en esa noche invernal frente al Hogar de Pony, después Tom había dejado el seno familiar seguido por Annie quien además se atrevió a romper todo lazo que le uniera a su origen; la muerte de Anthony la había hundido en uno de los más crueles abandonos en su corta vida; Anthony, quien había prometido quedarse a su lado y le había dado claras señales de una vida juntos; después el abandono de Terry, quien desde que la recibió en la estación ya había decidido separarse de ella, sí, ahora lo entendía, por eso no quiso abrazarla, él ya había decidido dejarla ir desde antes de entrevistarse con ella, ya una vez la había abandonado en aquél frío colegio y pese a todos sus esfuerzos por alcanzarlo no pudo detenerlo; Stear había sido el siguiente en la lista y ahora un último abandono, el de Albert, el del amigo sincero por el que ella había sacrificado su trabajo y su reputación. Se había marchado dejando solo una breve nota de despedida. Las burlas en el lúgubre teatro la hicieron volver a la realidad._

_Con voz autoritaria hizo callar al público y concentró su atención en la muy desmejorada figura de quien todavía amaba. Hubiera deseado acunarlo en su regazo, decirle al oído palabras de aliento, limpiar la grasa de su cabello (clara muestra de que no se había aseado por lo menos en tres días), escoger de su valija su mejor ropa y ataviarlo de la forma que a él le gustaba. ¿Pero qué podría hacer si se acercaba a él? ¿Sacarlo de su abismo para tener que soportar nuevamente el dolor de una separación? ¿Tendría ella el valor de dejarlo ir una vez más?_

_Como una reacción a algo que ella no entendió, Terry se levantó casi majestuoso y volvió a ser el mismo de siempre en las tablas. Ni siquiera la actriz barata con quien compartía el escenario se explicaba el cambio experimentado por el joven._

_Candy supo entonces que Terry estaría bien, arrojó decidida el peso de la responsabilidad para socorrerlo y abandonó el teatro, el sol se estaba poniendo y ella no tenía mucho tiempo para localizar a Albert, así que debía actuar sin demora. Secó las lágrimas y se armó de valor tratando de olvidar la casi escalofriante escena de la que había sido testigo._

_*****_

Aún extrañaba mucho a Albert, ya tenía muchos meses desaparecido y la joven rubia no se resignaba a la soledad. Albert siempre aparecía cuando ella más lo necesitaba, quizá si volvía a meterse en líos aparecería por arte de magia.

Candy entró a la pintoresca tienda: Los olores y colores se entremezclaban alegrando la vista y el olfato de la entusiasta chica. Los propietarios del pequeño negocio conocían muy bien el buen gusto heredado por "su hermano" así que se esmeraron por colmar las bolsas de mercancía con sus mejores ejemplares de las frutas favoritas de Albert.

-Gracias Sr. Smith se despidió con cortesía –, el cansancio de la jornada nocturna le impidió ser más expresiva.

-Srta. Candy, ya sabe que siempre reservamos lo mejor para usted y su hermano. No hemos olvidado lo valientes que fueron al ayudar a nuestro hijo en ese terrible accidente.

-¡Oh por favor señor! ¡Ni siquiera lo mencione! –, Candy se despidió del simpático matrimonio y siguió su camino a casa.

-¡Acompañaré la cena con estas deliciosas frutas! –. Su estómago entonces hizo un ruido característico que le recordó que tenía hambre y debía apresurarse.

Gracias al esfuerzo redoblado para llegar a su departamento pronto alcanzó el singular objetivo. Después de unos minutos la cena estaba lista, aunque no era muy buena cocinera, el resultado era apetecible a la vista y al gusto. Se dio un baño para relajarse y se arregló.

En la soledad de su vivienda inevitablemente sus pensamientos viajaban en tiempo y espacio a otra época, una en la que había sido "Más feliz que una alondra". Aunque era doloroso recordar que había perdido a Anthony, le hacía feliz haber conocido un ser tan dulce y valiente. Había aprendido a vivir con el recuerdo de ese dulce amor.

Se rehusaba a pensar en Terry pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Siempre, todos sus pensamientos la llevaban a él. Enumeraba las diferentes experiencias compartidas y en silencio disfrutaba y sufría con ellas. Conservaba el agridulce sabor de su último abrazo, su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar el fuerte contacto de sus cuerpos, la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus hombros, el temor a lo que vendría tras su separación y el valor para hacer lo que ellos creyeron que era lo correcto. Aún dolía la cruel separación; en momentos creía arrepentirse y deseaba tener el valor de correr a buscarlo pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Mientras Susana clamara por su ayuda ella no sería capaz de separarlos. Sabía por los periódicos que Terry había regresado a Broadway.

Además, sin duda Albert siempre sería un apoyo y un consuelo. Si volviese a verlo, por supuesto.

Esos pensamientos la asaltaban cuando se escuchó un suave llamado proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Se aseguró de que su semblante cambiara, secó las lágrimas que la habían empezado a traicionar y sonrió juguetonamente.

Toc, Toc.

-¡Albert! ¡Olvidaste tu llave! ¡Te he estado esperando para cenar! –. Exclamaba mientras abría la puerta con la esperanza de finalmente saciar a su angustiado estómago.

La sonrisa se esfumó cuando Candy identificó al elegante y sobrio hombre que tenía frente a ella. Entonces se dio cuenta de su torpeza: No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida y confundió su sueño con la realidad.

-¡George! ¡Oh! ¡Disculpe! ¡No lo esperaba! ¡Pensé que era Albert! –, _¡__Ups! ¿Cómo explicarle a George que un tal Albert tenía la llave de su departamento?_ –. ¿Sabe Usted? Albert es un amigo. ¡No! ¡Un paciente! ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Digo, eso era! –. Agregó apenada mientras sus ojos salían de sus órbitas, sus dedos jugueteaban nerviosos y sonreía resignada al saberse semi descubierta.

-George sonrió ante el débil intento de Candy de esconder su "travesura" pero de inmediato tomó su habitual seriedad para informarle que debía acompañarlo en ese momento a la mansión de la familia pues la señora Elroy necesitaba entrevistarse con ella urgentemente.

Candy aceptó a regañadientes. ¿Cuál era el motivo de la entrevista? ¿Por qué tanta premura para hablar con ella? ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar un día más?

Candy no podía olvidar que aún no había cenado. ¿Y cómo olvidarlo si su estómago se lo recordaba constantemente?

******************************************************************************************

La chica se bajó del auto con la insignia de los Andrew de un solo salto. Estaba frente a su edificio regresando de la entrevista con la tía abuela Elroy. Olvidó cualquier muestra de buenos modales y protocolos que la época y la sociedad exigieran a las señoritas. Lo único que deseaba era llegar a su departamento y refugiarse en el recuerdo de la fraternal personalidad que siempre había curado sus heridas internas con una frase sabia y una dulce sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta gritando su nombre con voz entre cortada por las lágrimas y la desesperación. Se negó a encender la luz; deseaba perderse en la penumbra pues era la descripción de su sentir interno. Con pasos indecisos se adentró en su morada.

-¡Albert! –. Repitió con más fuerza. Ansiaba el dulce consuelo que casi un año atrás había encontrado en su amigo cuando había vuelto destrozada de su viaje a New York.

-¡Albert! –. Volvió a gritar al punto de la desesperación, quizás si lo llamaba fuertemente ocurriría un milagro y su amigo aparecería ante ella, o por lo menos su alma le enviaría el mensaje de lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Pero obviamente nadie respondía a su llamado.

Continuó con paso cansado hasta su habitación y se tiró boca abajo sobre su cama; cruzó los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y escondió su rostro en ellos. El hambre que experimentaba un par de horas atrás desapareció.

-¡Albert! No sabes cuánta falta me haces. ¿Por qué permites que pase sola a través de este horrible dolor? –. Candy continuaba su monólogo entre lágrimas sin saber que una figura familiar había invadido su habitación y estaba buscando el momento propicio para hacer su aparición. El intruso estaba sorprendido con el dolor de la pequeña.

La figura escondida entre las sombras no entendía cómo es que la pequeña le había llamado. ¿Acaso lo había hecho con la certeza de que él estaba en el departamento? ¡No! ¡No había manera de que lo esperara! Sin embargo, Albert sabía que esa noche ella lo necesitaría nuevamente e hizo los arreglos para visitarla.

El dolor de la pequeña era el espectáculo que más despreciaba. ¿Por qué siempre sus primeros encuentros tienen que ser entre sus lágrimas? Odiaba que la hicieran sufrir y se reprochaba a sí mismo haberla abandonado durante una época tan difícil para ella. Se juró así mismo, por enésima vez, que la protegería todos los días de su vida y que quien le causara más dolor y pena tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias porque no permitiría que no recibiera su justo merecido. Albert tenía los puños cerrados por la furia que le ocasionada la escena, él sabía perfectamente el origen de su pena y, pese a que había tenido tiempo de pensar mientras estaba solo las palabras que le diría, la indefensa figura ahogada en lágrimas postrada sobre su cama había hecho que olvidara por completo cualquier discurso. Y es que esa joven le impedía ser dueño de sus acciones últimamente.

Su frustración se disolvió en las firmes esperanzas de que sus planes funcionaran. Así que como en otras tantas ocasiones, se armó de valor y finalmente de su garganta surgieron las dulces palabras.

-No llores Candy –, la suave voz penetró en la joven.

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Realmente los poderes del cielo estaban de su lado en ese momento! ¿Acaso había escuchado correctamente? ¿Era eso posible?

Limpió sus sollozos y buscó en la oscuridad esperando silenciosamente, agudizando sus oídos para asegurarse de que era verdad que él estaba ahí nuevamente. Los segundos parecieron una eternidad. ¿En verdad había vuelto como siempre justo en el momento de mayor angustia para estar con ella?

-¿Albert? ¿Estás ahí? –, con voz interrumpida por los sollozos y un ligero dolor de cabeza a consecuencia del estrés vivido recientemente.

Las esmeraldas de sus ojos se esforzaban por localizar en la oscuridad el ángel que había extraviado, con su cuerpo aún convulsionando por las emociones del día, se levantó lentamente de su lecho y caminó taciturna hacia la pieza principal.

-Candy –, escuchó tras de sí, mientras unos largos y fuertes brazos la sujetaban firmemente rodeándola por su cintura –. Discúlpame, no quise asustarte; es solo que no esperaba encontrarte en este estado –, mintió –. ¿Me vas a decir por qué estás llorando? –, le rogó sin liberarla.

Entonces fue como si el sediento errante de un desierto encontrara el tan anhelado oasis. Pero no solo Candy disfrutaba el suave contacto que para ella significaba un remanso de paz. Las fibras de su visitante estaban en completo éxtasis también. Albert no hubiese querido liberar del cálido abrazo el delicado cuerpo de la rubia enfermera pero tampoco deseaba que ella descubriera el tormentoso mar que se desataba dentro de él cuando la tenía tan cerca. Ese sentimiento que había descubierto en su interior durante el año y medio que compartieron el departamento lo había obligado a separarse de ella. No había podido controlarlo; todos sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles; los detalles de la vida diaria al lado de Candy habían ocasionado que ella pasara de ser una amiga a la mujer de sus sueños. Los últimos días convividos bajo el mismo techo, en la misma habitación (Y aún mas, como burla del destino: En la misma litera) habían sido una deliciosa tortura. Habían sido muchas las noches en que en sus sueños, propios de la naturaleza masculina había hecho suya a joven de espíritu noble y libre como el de él. En diferentes ocasiones se despertó preocupado de que sus placeres hubieran despertado a su compañera de litera. Afortunadamente nunca el sueño de la chica se vio interrumpido pero Albert no podía correr el riesgo de que Candy descubriera su secreto. Su limpia mirada y su sincera sonrisa habían conquistado el noble corazón del joven que en ocasiones parecía no poder continuar con ese secreto que lastimaba su ya de por sí compungido corazón. La había visto suspirar por otro hombre y había visto sus profundos ojos brillar al recibir noticias de Terry; se había callado el dolor que le causaba su alegría hasta que, finalmente, había sufrido con ella cuando por las noches la descubría llorar –, supuestamente en silencio, por el amor perdido –, y, fingiendo que dormía, había respetado su dolor dedicándose a cuidarla con esmero y acompañar su soledad. Aún tenía presente la dolorosa imagen que encontró cuando al entrar a la habitación la vio tirada en el suelo sobre múltiples imágenes del joven actor, sus brazos habían memorizado la suave figura del cuerpo desvanecido, totalmente cansado de sufrir de la mujer que cargaban para depositarla dulcemente sobre su lecho; esa noche había limpiado con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas derramadas entre sueños por su bien amada y hubiera besado sus ojos si con eso no corriera ningún riesgo de alterar su descanso. Era un sentimiento que Albert estaba tratado de controlar y la posición en que se encontraban no le ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Desde que recuperara su memoria le invadió un sentimiento de confusión y culpa al descubrir que Candy era su hija adoptiva y además ex novia de su mejor amigo. Antes no le daba importancia alguna a éste último motivo porque, a pesar de que Candy le describía la antigua amistad con Terry Grandchester, la falta de recuerdos le impedía valorar la medida exacta de la relación citada por su otrora eficiente enfermera. Pero ahora tenía presentes los recuerdos de las risas ocasionadas por las diferentes aventuras compartidas por el trío de rebeldes en las calles londinenses y el amor que sentía por Candy era considerado por sí mismo como una traición a su mejor amigo. Albert no dudaba del amor de esos chicos y, mientras Terry no desposara a Susana él debía poner un enorme candado a su corazón para evitar que los sentimientos contenidos se desbordaran sin control y lastimara, sobre todo a quien más amaba: Candy. No, por el momento ella no podía enterarse del amor que despertaba en él; debía seguir llorando tristemente también en silencio aunque la vida se le iba en cada suspiro por ella, por el momento seguiría siendo un hombre incompleto. Aún Terry podía arrepentirse y volver a buscarla _–. ¡Dios! ¡No permitas que eso suceda! –, rogó al cielo._

-¡Albert! –, Candy se atrevió a hablar mientras suavemente se liberaba del abrazo para que, al girarse, sus ojos se encontraran mutuamente –. ¡Oh! ¡Albert!

Inesperadamente la chica tuvo un arranque de furia. Apretando sus puños golpeaba el fuerte torso de su amigo en señal de rabia y descontento. Desaprobaba abiertamente que la hubiese abandonado aunque estaba realmente agradecida de tenerlo a su lado en ese momento. No podía articular palabras, de hecho, ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo. La chica seguía desbordando sobre el torso del hombre la frustración arrastrada durante sus meses de separación y la de las nuevas recibidas esa tarde. Un puño tras otros encontraba su lugar en el pecho del rubio acompañado de las lágrimas desesperadas de la chica.

Por su parte el Albert estaba sorprendido. Nunca había visto a Candy sumida en tal depresión, ni siquiera en su rompimiento con Terry había encontrado tal desesperación en su reacción; en aquélla triste ocasión la joven incluso había bromeado sobre su corte de pelo. Pero la mujer que tenía frente a él se estaba revelando con todas sus fuerzas al destino que era casi inminente. La luna llena con su luz proveía de un suave matiz el blanco rostro de su compañera, era una imagen que para siempre quedaría grabada en la memoria del magnate millonario. El pelo de Candy caía desordenadamente hasta su cadera como una cascada dorada e impetuosa, clara señal del descontrolado sufrimiento experimentado todavía. Ante esa angelical visión de su pequeña vulnerable y atormentada Albert no pudo resistirse. La abrazó como en antaño permitiéndole una vez más a su amada que recargara su cabeza en su firme torso; pero ahora no hubo palabras de consuelo, el discurso ensayado había sido olvidado; en su lugar, Albert se unió conmovido al amargo llanto de su amiga quien, al notarlo, le miró avergonzada.

-Albert –susurró –, perdóname, no quise lastimarte. ¡Vaya recibimiento que te he dado! ¡Perdóname Albert!

Albert no pudo menos que sonreír levemente ante la idea de Candy de haberlo lastimado con los golpes de sus pequeños puños. Le miró dulcemente; con esa mirada exclusiva para ella:

-No Pequeña, tus golpes no me han lastimado. Es el estado en el que te encuentro el que me atormenta. Me siento responsable por haberte dejado sola. ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué no tratamos de tranquilizarnos y me cuentas lo que te ha hecho tan miserable? –, le sugirió mientras sus manos apartaban tiernamente algunos rizos del descompuesto rostro de su amiga –. Prepararé té. ¿Me ayudas en la cocina o temes que se te queme el agua? –, bromeó tristemente abandonando el cálido contacto y buscando el interruptor para encender la luz.

Albert se felicitó en silencio. La idea del té era la salida perfecta al tumulto de emociones encontradas que experimentaba, ello le permitiría recuperar su espacio, la compostura y el control.

Además, ambos realmente necesitaban una buena taza de té.

El cristal de roca es el cuarzo en su estado más puro, totalmente incoloro, ya que carece de impurezas o inclusiones que afecten su transparencia. Es cristal porque su transparencia, por supuesto, permite el paso de la luz y es roca porque es sumamente duro y firme. Albert pensaba que el cuarzo describía a la perfección la naturaleza de la chica que tenía frente a él. Candy era al mismo tiempo fuerte y transparente, pero, al igual que el cuarzo, era moldeable y fácil de trabajar, por eso respondía fácilmente a las fuerzas externas de quienes le rodeaban. Esa capacidad de ser moldeada era a veces su más grande debilidad. Susana, Elisa, Neal, la propia Tía Elroy, todos ellos habían descubierto esta característica en Candy y la habían usado para satisfacer sus propios deseos.

-Candy –, Albert finalmente rompió el silencio que se estaba haciendo un tanto incómodo –. ¿Me dirás qué es lo que te sucede? –, agregó casi suplicante manteniendo el contacto visual con esas amadas esmeraldas.

Ella lo miró agradecida por el interés que le mostraba y tomando aire suspiró antes de iniciar su relato; durante ése tiempo se había mantenido entretenida haciendo movimientos circulares con la cuchara dentro de la taza de té, provocando un ruido que estaba poniendo nervioso al millonario. Ella desvió entonces su mirada a la taza de té aún humeante sobre la mesa para buscar los ojos de Albert, y como si tuviera sobre ella todo el peso del mundo se atrevió a empezar su relato:

-Esta tarde la tía abuela Elroy y la señora Legan me citaron en la mansión. Querían COMUNICARME, no preguntarme ni mucho menos –, expresó frustrada –. Querían comunicarme que el próximo fin de semana, es decir en dos días más, se llevará a cabo una recepción para anunciar mi compromiso con el nefasto de Neal Legan. Traté de defenderme pero de nada sirvió. Son órdenes directas del tío abuelo William. Debo casarme con ese cobarde el próximo mes. No sabes lo horrible que sentí –, levantó la vista tristemente resignada, sin entender lo que ocurría –. ¿Puede el tío abuelo obligarme a hacer tal cosa? ¿Por qué los Andrew me tratan como si yo fuera uno más de sus bienes? –, se quejó y continuó –: ¡Antes no fui lo suficiente digna para que se me considerara una Andrew y me dieran la oportunidad de sentarme en el palco familiar en el teatro! –, recordó dolida –. Fui echada de la mansión. ¡De la casa de MI SUPUESTO padre, ardiendo en fiebre a mi regreso de New York! –, su tono se tornó en reproche–: ¡Desde que volví de Londres me he estado valiendo por mí misma sin pedirles nada y al parecer para ellos fue muy cómodo ignorarme! –, la joven estaba en verdad molesta –. ¡Claro! ¡Hasta que ese sucio cobarde pusiera sus ojos en mí, pero sólo para ocasionar que perdiera mi lugar en el Hospital Santa Juana y me pusieran en la lista negra de todos los hospitales de Chicago solo para dar gusto a la excelentísima familia Andrew! –, la última frase la arrastró con ironía –. ¿Por qué si el Tío Abuelo siempre ha sido muy considerado conmigo ahora quiere obligarme a unir mi vida con ese estúpido, deshonesto, aprovechado, mentiroso y muchas cosas más que no me atrevo a decir? –, luego hizo una pausa que Albert no se atrevió a interrumpir. Hizo un gesto de enojo y levantó el volumen de su voz-: ¡No sabes Albert! ¡Cuando llegué a la mansión había reporteros esperándome! Tomaron fotografías mientras salía del carruaje para dirigirme a la mansión y fueron testigos de mi despavorida huída. Lo peor: También tomaron fotografías de mi incontrolable llanto. ¡Oh Albert! En ése momento sentía que todo en lo que he creído es una mentira. Quisiera huir, desaparecer, perderme o dormir y ya no despertar; ha sido demasiado el sufrimiento acumulado y la peor corona es un matrimonio con Neal. ¿Por qué Neal dice que me ama si EL AMOR NO BUSCA LO SUYO? –, terminó.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Candy?

-Bueno, Archie dice que con su ayuda y la de Paty y Annie puede ayudarme a huir –, dijo un poco traviesa.

Albert sintió admiración por su pequeña que aún en los momentos más crueles siempre buscaba un pretexto para sonreír.

-¿Así que huirás? –dijo preocupado

-¡Oh no Albert! Es sólo una opción pero no la tomaré. El poder de la familia me alcanzaría tarde o temprano –, pienso enfrentarlos de una vez por todas.

-¡Muy bien pensado Pequeña. ¿Qué harás entonces? –, inquirió.

-Mañana muy temprano iré a buscar al Abuelo William. Parece ser que está en la ciudad así que intentaré que finalmente me reciba.

-Sí Candy –dijo resuelto –. Creo que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. El joven magnate buscó las manos de la rubia para cubrirlas con las suyas, en un gesto de apoyo incondicional.

Albert le sonreía con la misma dulzura de siempre. Candy supo entonces que todavía había esperanzas. Correspondió de igual manera a la sonrisa de su amigo descubriendo que las penas, cuando son compartidas se hacen más ligeras.

Albert hizo a un lado los sentimientos románticos que Candy le provocaba y en ése momento se convirtió en el soporte que la chica necesitaba. Se sentaron frente a la chimenea mientras él la abrazaba permitiendo que la chica se perdiera en sus fuertes brazos. El contacto le dio a la joven la confianza necesaria para entregarse al sueño pues realmente estaba emocionalmente agotada.

Albert la miró durante horas. Se sintió privilegiado de que Candy le permitiera invadir su intimidad a tal grado _–. ¡Dios! ¡Es tan hermosa!_ –. Era casi media noche cuando la llevó en brazos a su cama. Parecía como si la chica no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse. Dormía tan plácidamente.

-¿Qué es eso en su cara? ¿Una sonrisa? Mi pequeña… –. ¡Le era tan difícil separarse nuevamente de ella! Pero debía marcharse.

Aún tenía que pensar lo que el tío abuelo William tendría que decirle a su pupila. Sin duda ese también iba a ser un día difícil, pero si jugaba bien sus cartas podía convertirse en uno de los mejores en la vida de ambos.

Si William Albert hubiese podido penetrar los sueños en que Candy estaba inmersa la habría despertado sin dudar.

*******************************************************************************************

_Terry cabalgaba en el hermoso bosque que rodea su villa en Escocia. Algunos rayos del sol atravesaban el denso follaje, el verde césped se iluminaba entonces dando un espectáculo de delicioso sosiego._

_-Creí que un caballero inglés jamás hacía esperar a una dama –, el jinete escuchó una conocida voz femenina proveniente de entre las ramas de los árboles._

_-Y yo creí que Tarzán habitaba en la selva –, respondía sarcástico, dispuesto a uno de ésos placenteros y divertidos encuentros verbales con Su Pecosa mientras se disponía a desmontar de su corcel._

_-¡Terry! –, exclamó Candy indignada. Como un acto reflejo levantó su pequeña nariz –. ¡Eres un grosero. No sé por qué acepté venir. ¿Sabes? ¿Sí lo sabes verdad? –, ella subió el volumen de su voz-: ¡Tuve que cruzar el Atlántico para estar contigo y tú me recibes con cinco minutos de retraso y llamándome Tarzán! ¡Pensé que habías madurado Mocoso Engreído!._

_-¡Vamos Candy! ¡No te pongas así! ¡Se te ven más las pecas! ¡Ven! –, extendió sus brazos para recibirla._

_-¡Creo haberte dicho que a mí me gustan mis pecas! Y Antes de que continúes: ¡Sí! ¡Las colecciono! ¡Y sí! ¡Estoy viendo la manera de agregar más! –, ahora terminaba de bajar del árbol._

_-A mí también me gustan tus pecas y me alegro de que las colecciones –, dijo con voz grave, cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una de total adoración mientras se acercaba a ella seductoramente obligándola a retroceder sus pasos._

_Candy no supo que decir. Ya había preparado su siguiente respuesta al viejo juego de palabras que tanto disfrutaban pero este cambio de tono en la voz de Terry era totalmente inesperado. Se sintió totalmente desarmada a merced del despliegue de emociones que Terry le provocaba._

_Sin darse cuenta Terry la había acorralado entre el árbol que recién había abandonado y su varonil figura._

_Cerró mas la distancia que los había separado y Candy sintió un fuerte escalofrío recorriendo su médula. No pudo detenerlo, instintivamente cerró sus ojos y le ofreció sus labios. Terry contemplaba extasiado la escena. Candy vestía un ligero vestido de gasa confeccionado en color blanco, con un suave escote en V que favorecía enormemente la silueta de sus bien formados senos. Ya que Candy tenía sus ojos cerrados Terry se dio el lujo de admirar ésa visión casi celestial. Al llegar a la suave curva de sus senos no pudo evitar detener sus ojos en sus firmes montes. Rápidamente continuó escudriñando la diminuta cintura de su amada y quiso tomarla entre sus brazos pero hasta ahí el tormento palideció al llegar a su cadera: La suave gasa reposaba sobre su candente contorno y Terry quiso convertirse en aire para unirse al erótico viaje por las curvas de Candy. La falda del vestido era amplia y se movía sin resistencia a las suaves corrientes del viento. Terry no pudo más que abandonarse a su deseo y respondió al encanto de los labios de Candy. Completamente embelesado con la presencia tantas noches añorada, Terry inició la exploración de la boca femenina que para su mayor agrado se abría para permitir los fines anhelados. Candy sentía que la vida se le iba en ese beso que había esperado largamente. No tuvo reparo en entregar en ese ósculo todo lo que había guardado solo para él. Sus lenguas jugueteaban mutuamente encendiendo así el fuego en los juveniles cuerpos que estaban fundidos en abrazos y caricias al principio castas y poco a poco más demandantes y hambrientas._

_Eran ahora esclavos del amor que impetuoso y ardiente les mostraba sus secretos. Habían codiciado morder la boca anhelada y resbalar sus caricias inquietas en un intercambio total de pasión y dulzura. Ambos conocían perfectamente los males sufridos para llegar a este momento, casi habían perdido la fuerza ante la batalla. En diferentes momentos sus brazos se habían rendido; sin embargo, ésta tarde se habían encontrado y todo estaba dispuesto para la inevitable entrega._

_Aunque Terry no lo deseaba; tras el tórrido momento fue disminuyendo las caricias y los besos, miró a SU CANDY quien temblaba todavía en sus brazos con las mejillas sonrojadas._

-"_Creo que debemos detenernos, aún puedo hacerlo si me lo pides…" – _

_No hubo respuesta._

Ambos despertaron en sus propios lechos totalmente embelesados, húmedos, agitados y frustrados. Terry maldijo por lo alto el inesperado fin de su descanso. Candy bendijo la memoria del chico que aún en sus sueños seguía siendo un caballero.

¿Cuál es el origen de la experiencia de ésta noche? Separados por millas de distancia dos enamorados habían compartido sus más íntimos deseos.

-Candy –, era el ahogado y frustrante ruego que dejó salir Terry.

-Terry –, la soledad se apoderaba de los labios de Candy y apenas había logrado murmurar el nombre que la incendiaba y últimamente provocaba que su feminidad se humedeciera más frecuentemente, provocándole sonrojos ante estas nuevas sensaciones.

El sol estaba saliendo. Terry y Candy tenían un cóctel de emociones reprimidas. Supieron que no volverían a conciliar el sueño y con un sentimiento extraño, imposible de describir se dispusieron a iniciar su día.

-Buenos días Pecosa –, sus labios enviaron un mensaje a millas de distancia.

-Buenos días Terry –, el corazón le dio la bienvenida y respondió nostálgico.

******************************************************************************************

(1) Sor Juana Inés de la Cruz "En Contra de la Injusticia de los Hombres" Redondillas.


	4. Lilium Inter Spinas

**Capítulo 4**

**LILIUM INTER SPINAS **

Era el mes de Abril. En Boston podía disfrutarse de un clima agradable. Esta mañana estaba deliciosamente soleada, el olor a pino impregnaba cada rincón de la villa. Sin embargo, había algo en el ambiente que mantenía alerta a Vincent Brown: Anthony abrió los ojos asombrado ante la expectante mirada de su padre. Tras terminar su desayuno se dirigieron a la pieza principal de la villa y ahora Vincent esperaba la atención de su hijo para hablar de los planes universitarios del rubio joven. No obstante, al parecer Anthony tenía otras cosas en la cabeza. Para el Capitán Brown no pasó desapercibida la mirada de cólera de su hijo quien velozmente movía sus labios murmurando las palabras que devoraba en la lectura del diario que sostenía con manos casi temblorosas.

Dio un último sorbo a su café para poner atención al lenguaje corporal de su hijo. Se le veía claramente contrariado pero le dio el tiempo suficiente para terminar de leer.

Vincent esperó paciente a que su vástago hiciera el primer comentario, pero su estado era tal que ni siquiera se había percatado de que su padre estaba también interesado en la reciente lectura.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Qué has leído? – le interrogó alarmado mientras colocaba la taza sobre la mesita de té frente a ellos, a fin de poner toda su atención en su hijo.

-¡Es un desgraciado! – dijo dejándose llevar por la ira, sin mirar a su progenitor. Instintivamente el diario en sus manos fue arrugado con furia.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué te pasa? – insistió el señor Brown ahora molesto por la reacción de su hijo –. Casi nunca utilizas esas expresiones ¿Hay algún problema?

-Toma, entérate por ti mismo – Anthony acercó el ejemplar del periódico a su padre.

Un dejo de preocupación se vislumbró en el semblante de Vincent Brown cuando leyó el encabezado:

****************************************************************************************

_**Todo listo para la fiesta de compromiso de la señorita Candice White Andrew y el joven Neal Legan.**_

_La familia Andrew, una de las familias más poderosas y acaudaladas del país fortalece sus lazos con la familia Legan, una de las más influyentes de Chicago…_

Anthony tenía los codos recargados en sus rodillas mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos; clara señal del dolor y la desesperanza que se habían apoderado del chico.

****************************************************************************************

-No puedo creerlo, Candy no se puede casar con Neal –, sus ojos revelaban su enojo. ¿Cómo era posible que eso estuviera sucediendo? Se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad de perderla nuevamente. Un dolor en el pecho se apoderó de él.

-Pero eso es lo que dice el periódico. La fiesta de compromiso es en dos días –. Vincent Brown trató de conservar la calma pues sabía lo que esa noticia significaba para su hijo. Quizás no había sido buena idea esperar por el retorno de William. Ya había pasado medio año desde su entrevista con George y su cuñado no se había comunicado con él.

-Tengo que hacer algo. Quiero tener una oportunidad con ella. No puedo volver a perderla padre. Ahora que sé que vive sueño con volver a verla, con que esté conmigo para siempre –. Anthony se dirigió a la ventana y se detuvo mirando hacia el bosque, deseaba también controlarse para pensar con claridad. Era un hombre muy inteligente, no se dejaba llevar por los impulsos tan fácilmente. Ahora necesitaba ser dueño de sí mismo para planear lo que haría. La suave calidez de los rayos solares jugueteando entre las ramas de los árboles para abrirse paso hasta la ventana del joven le ayudaron a controlarse.

-No puedes hacer nada Anthony; entiende: Ella está comprometida. Es la novia de tu primo – su padre se acercó cuidadosamente deseando penetrar en la mente del chico de tal manera que pudiera evitar cualquier loca idea o reacción. Aunque confiaba en la madurez de su hijo, sabía que un hombre enamorado era capaz de todo.

-¡Valiente primo! Neal Legan no es un buen tipo; tú mismo lo has visto en los informes que hemos recibido sobre mi familia –. Anthony apretó sus puños. Había levantado la voz al calor de la discusión en franco rechazo a las nuevas del periódico, su voz prácticamente temblaba de rabia – ¡Mi primo no tarda en caer tras las rejas! ¿Crees que pueda para siempre ocultar sus lazos con la mafia? ¡Además es contrabandista de vinos baratos!

-Sé que Neal nunca te ha agradado pero tienes que respetar su compromiso. Contra el amor no hay fuerza capaz de triunfar –. El Señor Brown levantó su mano para colocarla sobre el hombro tenso de su hijo; este gesto bastó para que Anthony controlara su enojo.

-Pero ella no lo ama, estoy seguro – dijo casi en un murmullo desviando la mirada hacia su progenitor. Tratando de que su padre respaldara su teoría infundiéndole esperanza; tratando él mismo de converse de ello, pero…

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡No las has visto en casi cuatro años! – remarcó su padre.

-Neal simplemente no es su tipo – fue lo único que se le vino a la mente. Sabía que ése no era un argumento que pudiese convencer al Capitán… incluso a sí mismo.

-¿Y tú que sabes hijo? ¿Crees que ella solo puede amar a alguien como tú?– obviamente su padre, por su experiencia, creía conocer a todas las mujeres.

-¡Padre! ¡Tú sabes que la amo! – le reprochó –. Tal parece que deseas que me olvide de Candy – dijo fuera de sí –. Sabes el dolor que padecí al creerla muerta ¡Estuve a punto de morir de la tristeza! – ahora los sentimientos brotaban incontrolables y Anthony se dejó caer sobre el sillón detrás del escritorio, cerró los ojos para recrear en su mente las verdes esmeraldas que lo hacían perder el control.

-Pero no me has contestado; detente a pensar por un momento y dime por qué crees que Candy no ama a tu primo –. En realidad el señor Brown estaba tratando de que su hijo analizara todas las posibilidades y se preparara para lo peor.

-La razón más poderosa es porque la conozco, los atributos de mi pequeña llorona del Portal de las Rosas no tienen nada que ver con los "atributos" de Legan, si es que así pueden ser llamados. Además, no olvides padre que Candy no ha sido aceptada en ningún hospital de Chicago como enfermera sólo para complacer a los Legan; todo esto no me gusta nada, es muy extraño –. Un brillo de desdén apareció en la mirada de Anthony mientras agitaba su mano derecha para indicar que no deseaba seguir hablando de ello. En el fondo tenía miedo de que su padre tuviera razón y la idea de perder a Candy en una segunda ocasión hizo que un escalofrío subiera por su médula. Pero su padre no se daría por vencido y continuó bombardeando a su hijo:

-Muy bien, supongamos que tienes razón. De todas formas el compromiso existe – _¡__Dios! ¡A veces sueles ser muy testarudo hijo! –pensó-._ Vincent trató de guardar una posición neutral al inicio de la conversación pero le dolía ver sufrir a Anthony; se acercó a su hijo, se detuvo frente a él y se apoyó en los brazos del sillón encerrando a su hijo obligándolo a mirarlo.

-Además, lo que ese reportero escribe me hace sospechar – el joven se llevó se mano derecha a la barbilla, después la llevó a su cabello – ¿Por qué Candy salió corriendo de la mansión después de hablar con la tía abuela? El reportero dice que parecía que estaba huyendo y que llevaba el rostro desfigurado por las lágrimas.

-Bueno sí, eso a mí también me preocupa –aceptó su padre –, es muy extraño, una novia enamorada sonríe ante la prensa cuando se trata de una fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Sabes qué pienso padre? –le dijo con una mirada de desconfianza. Ambos hombres habían formado un nexo tan grande y fuerte que no hacían falta las palabras entre ellos.

-Creo que sí, creo que entiendo – el gesto de su hijo era como un libro abierto.

-Pero necesito averiguarlo. Necesito comprobarlo por mí mismo. Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, no permitiré que suceda. Candy no está sola –, estaba decidido a impedir la boda a toda costa.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Recuerda que William sigue desaparecido y nadie puede ayudarte a enfrentarte a Madame Elroy –le advirtió.

-¡Padre! Nunca he necesitado de nadie para enfrentar a la tía abuela –dijo con seriedad –. Siempre me he plantado frente a ella sin temor, si lo hice antes siendo casi un niño… ¿Qué me impide enfrentarla ahora que soy un hombre? -Esperé éste tiempo para hacer las cosas más fáciles para ella, no para mí. Yo no tengo nada que ocultar. Necesito defender a Candy y si ello implica presentarme ante la familia sin el apoyo del tío William entonces eso haré –definitivamente Anthony seguía siendo tan valiente y atrevido como en la época de Lakewood – y si es necesario traerla conmigo en contra de la voluntad de la tía, soy capaz de arrebatarla de los mismísimos brazos del cobarde de mi primo.

-¿Entonces vas a revelarte a tu familia finalmente? A mí me sigue preocupando que William no esté ahí para apoyarte; de cualquier forma yo siempre voy a protegerte, aunque quizás no lo necesites. Puedo darme perfecta cuenta de que eres todo un hombre –hizo una pausa para hacer un viaje visual paternal por la figura de su hijo –aunque no me agrada que estés pensando arrebatarla del seno familiar. Eso sería lo mismo que robártela.

-¡Robármela! ¡Claro! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer si no tengo otra opción! –su semblante estaba serio y decidido –. Además, ella nunca ha estado en el seno de la familia; es fuerte e independiente, no vive con ellos. ¿No me dijiste que la tía abuela le tiene prohibido presentarse como una Andrew? ¿No me dijiste también que ella ha pedido ser repudiada por el tío? –sus argumentos eran claros y firmes.

-Bueno, si lo analizas de ése modo no puedo negarte la razón. Candy está sola, no les debe ninguna explicación –Vincent Brown se sintió orgulloso del caballero frente a él –. Hijo, si quieres incluso entrevistarte con Candy antes de la recepción… yo puedo hacer todos los arreglos.

-Gracias padre –repentinamente Anthony deja su furia y sonríe –, pero no lo haré así. Primero tengo que asegurarme de que Candy no tiene interés en el nefasto de mi primo, de lo contrario, no tiene caso presentarme ante ella –sonrió una vez más, su corazón le enviaba una respuesta a tal interrogante. Sí, su corazón no podía fallarle.

-¿Sonríes Anthony? ¡Bueno, tú debes estar volviéndote loco! ¿Cómo puedes pasar de la furia a la risa en un instante?

-¡Tranquilízate padre! ¡No estoy loco! Sólo pensaba que no tienes que preocuparte porque el tío William no esté presente para defenderme. Candy va a estar allí: Ella y yo siempre nos defendimos mutuamente y creo que esta vez no será la excepción –de alguna parte de su interior recibía un mensaje de fe.

Los ojos del joven Brown tenían un extraño brillo. Estaba molesto por el compromiso y a la vez emocionado porque esta fiesta le brindaba la oportunidad perfecta para reencontrarse con Candy. Esta vez no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre ellos; esta vez ella sería suya pese a quien le pese. De pronto sus cejas se arquearon ante la inevitable pregunta: _¿__Y si Candy realmente ama a Neal Legan? ¡No! ¡Imposible! –Se respondía confiado-._ De cualquier forma pronto lo averiguaría. Aunque él tenía una sospecha del motivo verdadero escondido detrás del absurdo compromiso.

******************************************************************************************

El sargento miró la Estatua de la Libertad desde la embarcación que lo traía de regreso a casa. Un brinco en su corazón fue un signo tangible de que desbordaba emoción. Se quitó sus anteojos para limpiarlos y contemplar el paisaje con más claridad, aunque había neblina, para Stear era el día más soleado de su vida. Pronto estaría en casa. Pronto abrazaría a su hermano. No sabía por dónde empezar, pero tenía claro que buscaría a la señorita O´Brien hasta por debajo de las piedras. Ella tenía que escucharlo, debía saber por qué calló su verdadera historia por tanto tiempo. Confiaba en que el buen corazón de su novia supiera comprender las razones que tuvo para su prolongado silencio. Ella tenía que escucharlo, ella tenía que saber, ella debía comprender y sobre todo, ella debía estar con él para siempre. ¿Cómo estará ella? La chica inteligente de anteojos que se ruborizaba por la hazaña más inofensivamente traviesa. Sí, Paty tenía que amarlo, tenía que estar a su lado. Pero… ¿Y si ya no la encontraba disponible? ¡No!_ – ¡No seas tonto Stear! ¡Debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien!_ –obviamente los temores del sargento tenían muy buenos fundamentos: ¿Qué mujer perdonaría fácilmente haber vivido en una terrible mentira el último año? ¿Qué mujer puede olvidar que el amor de su vida hasta el momento, se hubiese mantenido deliberadamente alejado de ella? Aún con el Atlántico de por medio, Paty habría estado cerca del sargento a través de la correspondencia, de las oraciones, de esa extraña comunicación que nace entre los corazones que se pertenecen mutuamente.

¿Por qué la mayoría de las mentes masculinas se creen súper héroes? ¿Cómo es posible que en su afán de proteger a sus mujeres prefieran guardar dolorosos secretos? ¿En verdad nosotras les agradecemos que lo hagan? ¿Es verdad que nosotras preferimos que ellos se enfrenten solos a los dragones y luego, estos caballeros modernos, nos liberen de la torre en la ellos mismos nos han "resguardado" para evitar que seamos lastimadas? Quizás sería bueno que alguien les informara que nosotras preferimos pelear mil y un batallas al lado de ellos. Vencer juntos los dragones. Que el llamado "sexo débil" puede convertirse en su fortaleza. Sólo quizás….

Con muchas reflexiones dentro de la mente de Alistear Cornwell fue casi imposible que el joven percibiera que la nave había anclado unos minutos antes. La primavera recién había entrado; eran los primeros días de Abril; a pesar de eso, la neblina marina, que afortunadamente no era muy espesa todavía no se disipaba pese a que eran casi las ocho de la mañana. Nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia la Estatua de la Dama originaria de Francia, era apenas visible pero para el joven sargento, era la metáfora de su próximo encuentro con Paty: Si quería ver la libertad en todo su esplendor, entonces debía esperar a que la niebla que probablemente encontraría en su relación se disipara.

-Eso haré querida Paty… así me lleve toda una vida… me esforzaré porque me perdones. Tú tienes que ser mía… espero que no seas de nadie aún… entonces sí: Prefiero rechazar el programa y volver al frente – la sola idea logró que el joven se parara en seco – ¡El programa! Si no hubiera sido tan testarudo habría vuelto hace cinco meses, cuando llegó la propuesta. ¡Ah! ¡Pero no! ¡Alistear Cornwell debía terminar lo que había empezado! ¡No podía resistir la tentación de terminar el proyecto! _– ¡Pero no fue suficiente, los Fokker siguen siendo superiores! –hizo un gesto de negación por su sincera preocupación y decidió tomar su muy pequeño equipaje para desembarcar._

Decidió buscar un lugar para desayunar antes de comprar el boleto para dirigirse a Chicago. No traía mucho dinero en los bolsillos, así que debía elegir algo simple y ligero para comprar un boleto por lo menos de segunda clase hacia su hogar. Sacó del bolsillo unas cuantas monedas y suspiró con resignación. Obviamente habría bastado con acudir a Empresas Andrew para llenar sus bolsillos, ellos sólo debían comprobar sus datos o permitirle hablar con el tío, pero entonces la sorpresa se arruinaría. Así que, cuidadosamente, separó las monedas en su mano:

-Esto es para el desayuno –en ése momento un auto pasaba a toda prisa, sin obedecer las reglas de tránsito, el conductor apenas logró reconocer al joven vestido con su uniforme de la Fuerza Aérea…

-_¿__Stear? _–pensó rápidamente, pero la velocidad a la que conducía no le ayudó en nada. Giró su mirada para asegurarse de que sus ojos no le habían mentido…

-Esto para el pasaje… espero que incluya los alimentos también el boleto de segunda.

-¡Stear Cornwell! –gritó desesperado un joven de cabello castaño y ojos de zafiro, mientras giraba su volante para darle la vuelta a la manzana y regresar a buscar al uniformado – ¡Es él, es él! ¡No pude haberme equivocado! ¡Recuerdo haber leído sobre su muerte! –Terry estaba muy emocionado de que su antiguo compañero de colegio estuviese vivo.

-¿Eh? –el sargento levantó la vista pero no distinguió a nadie que se refiriera a él _–. Debí haber escuchado mal_ –, se encogió de hombros y entró a un modesto restaurante; tomó asiento y pidió el diario, entonces algo llamó su atención: La noticia anunciando la fiesta de compromiso de su querida Candy con su odioso primo _– ¡Maldición! ¡Por si no fuera suficiente mi temor sobre Paty! ¡Este diario es una razón más para recriminarme no haber vuelto antes! Ese desgraciado de Neal, siempre causando problemas a mi prima… pero si cree que el Sargento Cornwell es el mismo Alistear que partió a la guerra está muy equivocado. ¡Antes de arruinarle la vida a Candy, se las verá conmigo!_

_-¿Dónde estás Stear?_ –en la acera, justo frente al restaurante, un Terry desesperado giraba su cabeza y su cuerpo en diferentes direcciones tratando de identificar a su amigo entre la muchedumbre _– ¿Dónde?¿ Dónde?_ –corrió en diferentes direcciones pero no lo encontró. Después de varios intentos fallidos decidió darse por vencido. Llegaría tarde al teatro, pero no importaba, Terry debía asegurarse por lo menos.

****************************************************************************************

Patricia O'Brien estaba desesperada. Había salido al pórtico de la casa donde vivía con su abuela para estar lista tan pronto viera aparecer el auto que estaba esperando. La antigua chica tímida jamás se habría permitido semejante desfachatez; aquélla Patricia habría esperado dentro de su casa que el joven tocara la puerta para salir a recibirlo. Pero esta era una Patricia que había aprendido ya que "toda regla tiene una excepción." Los minutos pasaron y ella no lograba vislumbrar el objeto de su impaciencia. La joven empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del pórtico, con la mirada encendida. Recién había leído la triste noticia en el Chicago Times y se sentía apesadumbrada. Ni siquiera el agradable aroma de los jazmines en el jardín logró apaciguar los nervios de la chica. La antigua Patricia había sufrido una hermosa metamorfosis… Si bien ella no era la mejor representante de la belleza física, sí se había convertido en una mujer bonita. Era la más alta del trío de amigas, su cabello negro como el ébano había crecido bastante más allá de los hombros y ella siempre lo arreglaba cuidadosamente. Usualmente prefería peinarlo en libertad, lo que ocasionaba que el caminar de la joven lo balanceara graciosamente de un lado a otro. Su figura femenina se había convertido en el de una mujer: Muy bien torneadas curvas aparecieron en la jovencita trayendo con ellas la seductora madurez. Era unos meses mayor que Candy y Annie y, aunque no era de la ciudad de Chicago, con la influencia de sus amigos, Patricia O'Brien se había convertido en una de las señoritas más asediadas por los jóvenes casaderos. Sin embargo, su corazón no había sanado totalmente; ella prefería por el momento no comprometerse seriamente. Pero estaba saliendo con Adam Benson, un joven heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna. Era el hijo único, por lo que la totalidad de la fortuna de sus padres pasaría a sus manos… algo nada despreciable para los padres de señoritas en edad de contraer matrimonio. Además, el joven Benson estaba participando activamente en los negocios de su padre. Su agresividad para los negocios lograba que su ya cuantiosa fortuna se incrementara diariamente.

El joven Benson estacionó su auto sorprendido de encontrar a Paty en el pórtico.

-¡Adam! ¡Pensé que no vendrías! –Paty corrió hacia la acera para acercarse al auto.

-¡Preciosa! Pero si tan pronto me llamaste salí hacia acá. Y pisé el acelerador hasta el fondo. No hace ni 15 minutos que hablamos al teléfono –se justificó mientras salía a su encuentro para saludarle –. ¿Sabes que te ves muy hermosa cuando algo te molesta? ¡Me gusta mucho el gesto que haces! –le dijo seductor mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla, cosa que era bastante atrevido en ésa época-: Te he extrañado preciosa, no hago otra cosa más que pensar en ti… ¡Mírame! ¡Dejé plantado a mi padre para ayudarte! ¿Ahora sí vas a decirme qué es eso tan importante para lo que me necesitas?

-¡Se trata de Candy! Debemos ir a casa de Annie. Archie debe estar con ella. Anoche nos dijeron que desayunarían juntos. ¿Recuerdas? –apenas y alcanzó a decirle, estaba totalmente ruborizada por el atrevimiento del joven de besarla en plena vía pública declarándole sus sentimientos como solía hacerlo últimamente.

-¡Candy! ¡Oh sí! Me imagino que deben hacer planes para la fiesta de compromiso –dijo juguetón – yo también leí la noticia esta mañana; espero que pronto la misma noticia aparezca en los diarios pero con nuestra fotografía –le dijo seductor; la chica entonces sintió que las piernas le temblaban ante el descarado escrutinio de los ojos de Adam –. ¿Pero para eso me sacaste con tanta premura e insistencia de mi oficina? –Adam no podía creerlo – ¿O es acaso que solo querías verme? – hizo una pausa –. Preciosa –, sonrió pícaramente –cada vez que quieras verme no debes inventar un pretexto, tan sólo tienes que decirlo y me tendrás a tus pies al instante –Adam estaba acariciando la barbilla de Paty para perderse en el negro avasallante de sus ojos.

-¡JiJiJi! Vamos Paty, no seas tímida, si un bombón de ésos me hablara del modo en que este chico lo hace contigo, yo no lo pensaría dos veces; ¡Me lanzaría a sus brazos y no lo dejaría escapar de Martha O'Brien! –la abuela de Paty sonrió con picardía mientras contemplaba la escena desde una ventana; por supuesto que no escuchaba la conversación, pero se la imaginaba muy bien… el lenguaje corporal de los muchachos los descubría plenamente.

-Adam… -dijo Paty, quien había desarrollado un carácter fuerte desde la muerte de su novio Stear – no juegues conmigo, te lo advierto –. Sacó fuerzas de su interior –: Si te he llamado es porque necesito de tu ayuda; bueno, ¡Candy nos necesita a todos! Eres parte del grupo… no podemos permitir que Candy se case con Neal… ¡Vamos! Debemos encontrar a Archie y Annie, seguramente ellos ya también se enteraron.

-¿Pero cómo? –Adam se sorprendió –¡Yo pensé que Candy había guardado en secreto su relación con ése tipo! … ¿Entonces es un matrimonio obligado?

-¡Te explico en el camino! Ahora por favor Adam: ¡Vamos a casa de Annie! –le ordenó.

-Por supuesto querida. ¡Lo que tú digas! –. La pareja emprendió el camino hacia una pequeña casa que los Britter usaban en ocasiones cuando viajaban a Chicago. Pronto los padres de Annie volverían a Lakewood, donde tenían su mansión, pero por el momento estaban en la ciudad.

Paty no únicamente se había convertido en una mujer agraciada físicamente. El carácter de la chica había dejado de ser tímido. Se había dedicado durante el último año a vivir sus días haciendo lo que imaginaba que le gustaría hacer a Stear… se justificaba diciendo que cuando volviera a verlo, vivo o muerto, ella le narraría sus aventuras para que Stear las disfrutara también. Ilógicamente se había vuelto una mujer intrépida… gustaba de cabalgar, del paracaidismo, de conducir (cosa totalmente extravagante para las mujeres de su época), e incluso, había aprendido a pilotear aviones en clases privadas. Ninguna escuela de aviación la había aceptado, pero con la influencia de su abuela, que gozaba de las ocurrencias de Patricia, habían logrado que un experimentado piloto la entrenara casi clandestinamente. También se había dedicado a viajar sola. Trataba de llenar su mundo con actividades para no enloquecer con la dolorosa memoria de Alistear, de quien no tenía el recuerdo de un solo beso.

-Si pudiera volver a verlo, no permitiría que no me besara. Le diría con más frecuencia cuán inteligente es, lo abrazaría con fuerza todos los días a cada momento, permitiría que me llevara de la mano a todos lados… si volviera a verlo… si volviera a verlo… le diría constantemente cuánto lo amo, le permitiría hacerme bromas, me convertiría en su conejillo de indias sólo por el placer de estar a su lado.

Desgraciadamente solemos hacer una lista interminable de las acciones que haríamos con las personas que no se encuentran ya entre nosotros. En ocasiones descubrimos que dejamos de hacer muchos pequeños detalles que hacen de nuestra vida una estancia más rica y agradable. ¿Por qué esperar a que las personas se vayan para darnos cuenta que se fueron sin que les abrazáramos, sin que les besáramos más… sin saber que le amamos y que son importantes? Llenar la vida de quienes se quedan entre nosotros con esos pequeños detalles, debería ser una lección aprendida.

***************************************************************************************

La rubia dejó a un lado el periódico matutino y con un tono frustrante y envidioso masculló:

-¿Qué? ¿Candy comprometida? Es la única heredera de la fortuna de Sir William Andrew. ¡No lo puedo creer! Todavía recuerdo las historias excitantes que mi padre contaba que había escuchado sobre ese excéntrico millonario. Ese viejo debe tener una fortuna incalculable y resulta que la enferme-rucha es quien disfrutará de todo el poder a su muerte, que por cierto no debe estar tan lejos, su padre ya debe estar en una sima vislumbrando su sepulcro. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho! Ella se ve tan poca cosa, tan insignificante, tan insípida –. Una sonrisa burlona fue lanzada hacia su faz desde su escueto corazón –. ¡Ay Terrence! ¡Hoy va a ser un día inolvidable para ti, estoy segura que la noticia no te gustará nada! ¡Qué lástima que hoy no vienes, habría disfrutado mucho de ver tu cara desconsolada! ¡Me muero por conocer tu opinión! – Después de todo la mosquita muerta no estaba tan enamorada de MI Terry.

****************************************************************************************

El tiempo también había favorecido físicamente a la señorita Britter. "Una hermosa mujer" era como la sociedad de Chicago la describía. Una chica culta y amable que disfrutaba de los cotillones. Ampliamente conocida por sus talentos y buenas maneras; pero más allá de eso, Annie Britter no tenía nada fuera de lo común que ofrecer.

Continuaba siendo la chica linda dispuesta para el matrimonio. Hablaba francés porque gozaba de las artes. Sus gustos se limitaban a lo que era propio delante de la sociedad. No gustaba de nadar contra la corriente, prefería las cosas que la gente consideraba apropiadas a fin de no dañar su imagen. Su único sueño hasta el momento se limitaba a lo que su madre le había inculcado: Ser la perfecta esposa… por supuesto, su corazón ya había decidido quién debía ser el afortunado que gozara de ella: Archivald Cornwell.

****************************************************************************************

Sin embargo, el corazón del joven Cornwell no encontraba dentro de sí el amor que la joven merecía. Archie seguía amando a la Gatita traviesa. La rubia llenaba sus días. Su vida se iluminaba tan pronto sus ojos lo miraban y su sonrisa se dirigiera a él. Candice White era la elegida del corazón del bien portado heredero.

Su vida había cambiado estrepitosamente desde la muerte de su hermano mayor. Obviamente le extrañaba. Deseaba que estuviera allí, a su lado, que le aconsejara, que le reprendiera. Una y otra vez había intentado forzar sus sentimientos hacia Annie a fin de ser feliz, pero todo lo que encontraba era un amor filial. La amaba, ciertamente ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga, su compañera, y le agradaba el tiempo que compartían, sin embargo, su corazón no saltaba ni su rostro se sonrojaba de la forma en que lo hacía cuando SU Gatita estaba cerca.

El amor de Archie por Annie era el que se desarrolla por una amiga, pero no el que un hombre siente por una mujer. Annie era tan… tan… tan… normal, que Archie siempre adivinaba sus palabras, reacciones y hasta pensamientos… siempre los mismos, siempre lo que todos consideraban correcto era adoptado de inmediato por la morena. No había nada en ella que lo sorprendiera, nunca la joven había sido capaz de regalarle algo intrépido, algo valiente. No. Sólo ella: Candy. Solamente Candice White era digna de la completa admiración de Archie, quien era, hasta el momento, el mejor partido en la sociedad de Chicago. Tras la muerte de su hermano y de su primo, Archie sería uno de los herederos del magnate William Andrew, cuya fortuna sería dividida tan solo entre él y Candy; además, tras la muerte de su hermano, sería el heredero universal del capital de los Cornwell. Archivald Cornwell lo sabía muy bien y se estaba preparando para cuando el momento llegara. Era uno de los jóvenes más guapos, finos y elegantes del país. Reconocido por la más alta sociedad.

No era sólo una imagen adorable y un partido con futuro prometedor. El joven heredero era, además, un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Era un chico bueno e inteligente, leal y valiente, instruido para ser triunfador, con acceso a la mejor educación de la época. De trato agradable y sentimientos puros y limpios. Conversar con él era una delicia. Uno podría pasarse horas escuchando los interesantes temas que desarrollaba sin ensayos o palabras rebuscadas. Archie era un joven con personalidad única: Seguro de sí mismo, seguro de sus atributos y seguro de su porvenir. De sonrisa carismática, agradable, simpático, de buen corazón y con imán para las mujeres. Siempre pulcramente vestido, con una imagen impecable, de porte de rey. Tenía "todo" lo que un joven de su época pudiese desear, todo… podía tener a cualquier mujer en Chicago; era asediado constantemente por ellas, incluso casadas; Archie sólo debía extender la mano para elegir a cualquiera… a cualquiera excepto a ella.

¿Qué debía hacer para que SU gatita se fijara en él? ¡Pero no como el entrañable primo y amigo de la infancia! No como el paladín que había sobrevivido. ¡No! Archie deseaba conocer el sabor de los labios rosas de su dueña, deseaba tomarla de su cintura y acercarla a él para que respirara su aliento, deseaba recorrer su cuerpo con atrevidas caricias. Hacerla su esposa, su mujer… pero pareciera que era imposible. Candy jamás lastimaría el corazón de su hermana; el día que aceptó cuidar de Annie en el colegio, firmó su horrible sentencia: Olvidarse de su amor… sin embargo, los años transcurrieron y Archivald Cornwell no lograba expulsar a Candy de su corazón. Se sentía frustrado y molesto: A él su prima no podía engañarlo; ella seguía amando a Terrence, la había descubierto varias veces llorando en silencio. Ella siempre se esforzaba por sonreír pero sus ojos habían dejado de brillar desde ése viaje a New York. Por eso lo despreciaba: Por ser el causante del dolor de su amiga, de su prima, de su amor…

¡Qué juegos de la vida! Annie suspiraba por Archie, Archie se moría por Candy y Candy solo vivía para recordar a Terry.

****************************************************************************************

Terry se encontraba en el teatro ensayando para su próximo estreno. Le había prometido a Robert Hathaway que haría su mejor esfuerzo y cumpliría con todos sus compromisos que por supuesto incluían, además de largas jornadas de ensayos: Tertulias vespertinas, fiestas con patrocinadores, entrevistas casuales, ruedas de prensa, pruebas de vestuario, firma de autógrafos ¡Y más! ¡En fin! Hathaway estaba en verdad organizando todo de tal manera que la próxima tragedia puesta en escena fuera todo un éxito, aunque para ser francos, Terry Grandchester como protagonista ya era una garantía. No solo abarrotaban el teatro las miles de jovencitas que acudían a admirar a su "Amor Platónico", pues a su lista de admiradores se sumaban varios letrados que sabían distinguir un buen trabajo actoral. Sus compañeros sabían del imán que Terry ejercía entre el público y se esforzaban por hacer buenas mancuernas con la creciente estrella. Aún no era un actor consolidado pues el público no olvidaba su reciente desaparición pero nadie dudaba que pronto sus tablas serían suficientes para colocarlo en el lugar número uno para el público y la prensa de espectáculos. Muchos críticos decían que las obras del Bardo de Avon habían sido escritas especialmente para ser interpretadas por el arrogante joven Grandchester.

Los mismos críticos hasta el momento habían logrado que los amantes del teatro se mantuvieran a la expectativa del futuro estreno de la compañía Stratford que en esta ocasión se aventuraban por primera vez con una tragicomedia. Robert se atrevió a experimentar porque tenía mucha fe en Terry y esperaba que la nueva puesta en escena, Pericles, fuera bien acogida.

Terry estaba entusiasmado con el papel; se compenetraba totalmente con la historia y, en secreto guardaba la esperanza de que le sucediera lo mismo, es decir, que después de la tragedia su vida tuviera un final feliz.

Tales esperanzas se verían empañadas por la edición matutina del periódico que puntualmente lo esperaba listo en su camerino.

Todos los actores se retiraron a sus camerinos y después poco a poco fueron abandonando el teatro. Terry no tenía nadie esperándolo en su apartamento así que tristemente decidió quedarse a leer los libretos de las escenas que ensayarían al siguiente día. En su camerino tenía todo lo que necesitaba para estar cómodo así que se dirigió detrás del biombo, se puso una bata y se sentó en el mullido sillón. Él hubiera deseado que las cosas fuesen diferentes, alguna vez tuvo un precioso sueño, sí, tan precioso como preciado. Soñó con formar un hogar, como todos los jóvenes suelen hacer, tener hijos, ir a trabajar y regresar del teatro para pasar las horas con ella, con la joven alegre y vivaz que le había cautivado casi al instante; pasar horas compartiendo sólo con ella las nuevas de día y terminar el día en el lecho haciéndola suya. Sí, hubo una época en que se sintió vivo, vibrante y feliz. Si tan solo las cosas fueran distintas y Susana recapacitara, si tan solo Susana le devolviera su libertad. Pero no, eso no sucedería. ¡Maldito el día en que ocurrió ese accidente! El tendría ahora un hogar, el hogar que tanto soñó desde pequeño y que luego perdió la ilusión al empezar a crecer y entender que el mundo en el que vivía no estaba regido por el amor. Se reveló ante la vida por la vida misma y su romántica idea de algún día encontrar a la joven adecuada para él se fue a la basura ante las absurdas reglas de la nobleza inglesa; fue entonces que decidió buscar a su madre como un último intento para no perderse, para no tocar fondo; pero ella lo había devuelto a Inglaterra no sin antes gritarle lo que tanto se había empeñado en olvidar como si con ello salvara su vida: "¡Eres el hijo del Duque de Grandchester…!" Completamente devastado abordó su fatal destino, ya podía verse totalmente perdido en los bares de peor reputación de la vieja Londres, lloraba el rechazo de su madre, quien se suponía debía amarlo más que nadie en el mundo, sin embargo, no encontró en ella el cobijo por el que tanto imploraba su alma adolescente.

Fue entonces que ella llegó a su vida. La densa bruma en la cubierta fue descubriendo la dulce chiquilla visiblemente preocupada por su estado de ánimo. Terry sonrió al recordar el impacto de su mirada. Se puso tan nervioso; nadie había sido sinceramente amable con él y no supo la forma correcta de contestar la cortesía de una chica _-. ¡Una chica! ¡Qué ojos tan hermosos! ¡Y esas pecas! ¡La hacen verse tan inocentemente seductora! ¡Y su nariz! ¡Es tan pequeña y respingada!-_ Terry había quedado prendado de la rubia de elegante traje de noche pero siendo un "Chico Malo" debía conservar su reputación.

_-¡Muy bien Grandchester! ¡Mira que mofarte de ella! Sólo tú podías hacer tal cosa y sólo ella podía haber salido airosa. Esa noche no supe que me cautivó más de ella: ¿Su físico o su carácter? ¡Mira que atreverse a contestarme! ¡Pecosa! Perdóname! Lo que en realidad deseaba era tomarte en mis brazos, perderme en tus rizos, embriagarme en tu aroma a rosas y explorar tu boca. Pero era demasiado tonto y necio para comportarme como un caballero y por lo menos devolver la cortesía con un saludo._

Terry sonrió ante su recuerdo y se dispuso a leer el diario. Su delicado sentimiento se tornó en un instante en una furia total.

La fotografía de su dulce pecosa apenas evocada sonriente, la tornaba en una mujer sumida en la miseria. El rostro bañado en lágrimas y el gesto de frustración develaban un dolor creciente. Después de unos minutos de tranquilidad sucedió la consecuencia lógica.

El apacible silencio del teatro se vio bruscamente interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de objetos golpeándose y despedazándose contra alguna pared y los gritos furiosos de la estrella de la compañía. El actor sintió que su sangre noble dejó de ser azul para tornarse en el mismo rojo que la grana. El carácter inglés se le subió a la cabeza y un fuego total se apoderó de su cuerpo consumiendo su cordura en el más cruel de los infiernos. En Terry se encendió la sangre inglesa pero nadie habría sospechado de su noble cuna por el vocabulario que a continuación usó:

-¡Al diablo con ese bastardo! –Los curiosos escucharon del otro lado de la puerta.

Todos conocían el carácter explosivo del actor y ninguno se atrevía a abrir la puerta para averiguar lo que sucedía en el interior. Además, eran ya muy pocos los testigos audibles de la violenta escena y ninguno tenía la fuerza suficiente para someterlo.

-¡Creí que le había enseñado algunas lecciones! ¡Ese estúpido no sabe con quién se ha metido! ¡Miserable, desgraciado, nefasto, alimaña ponzoñosa, idiota! – Eran unos cuantos de los calificativos usados para describir al animal… en realidad, eran los que pueden ser escritos; acostumbrado a vagar por los más bajos bares, el vocabulario del actor era por demás hiriente y hasta vulgar en éste instante.

El ruido de los objetos estrellándose contra la pared y el piso no cesaba. La curiosidad de quienes le escuchaban no era aún lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguno se atreviera a arriesgarse a abrir y cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Estaban petrificados, preferían quedarse con la duda a interrumpir a quien sabían bien era incontrolable.

-¡Sé muy bien cuál es su plan! ¡Maldito! ¡Si le hace daño lo buscaré hasta por debajo de las piedras y lo aplastaré sin piedad como la cucaracha que realmente es!

-¡No voy a permitir que te salgas con la tuya desgraciado! ¡Si te atreves a poner tus sucias manos en ella te vas a morir! ¡Ya te lo advertí una vez y parece que no entiendes! Nadie se mete con la mujer que amo y sale como si nada.

Ahora los chicos del otro lado de la puerta imaginaron que algo grave estaba amenazando a Susana, su otrora compañera.

-Debí haberte matado aquélla tarde en el colegio. ¡Nunca la tendrás, nunca será tuya; es demasiado buena, es demasiado pura para una sucia alimaña como tú! ¡Antes de que la tengas en tu cama te mueres! ¡Jamás permitiré que la lastimes! ¡Ella es mía, solo mía y mientras yo viva no permitiré que la toques! ¡Eso te lo garantizo maldito mal nacido!

Terry tenía sus ojos encendidos en cólera. Sus manos estaban sangrando porque él mismo había golpeado las paredes con sus puños, su cabello completamente despeinado, su blanca camisa conservaba las huellas de sangre en un desalineo total. Sin embargo no se había percatado de la visión terrible en que se había convertido.

Cuando ya no encontró nada más con qué desquitar su furia se detuvo en el centro de aquél desorden. Su figura no estaba decaída como hubieran pensado quienes le escucharon en semejante despliegue. Por el contrario, Terry se mantenía majestuoso entre el desorden. Su postura era terriblemente amenazante. Erguía su pecho y sus hombros mientras se esforzaba por controlar la carrera de sus órganos vitales. Su corazón bombeaba todavía aceleradamente, sus pulmones se esforzaban por oxigenar su cuerpo, todo en respuesta a las exigencias del reciente arrebato del joven. Lentamente su cuerpo se fue relajando, los puños contenidos fueron desapareciendo y el ceño fruncido fue atenuado.

A partir de ese momento los ruidos cesaron: Ya no hubo más gritos ni objetos golpeándose; por fin los chicos del otro lado de la puerta se atrevieron a girar el picaporte y enviaron curiosas miradas explorando a su compañero y a su camerino. Terry les lanzó una mirada desafiante y colérica como franco rechazo a la intromisión, eso bastó para que los invasores temblaran y prefirieran abandonar el lugar dejando un Terry mas dueño de sí mismo.

No estaba devastado. No se sentía traicionado. Terry sabía que Su Pecosa jamás se entregaría voluntariamente a una escoria como Legan. La fotografía de su niña bañada en lágrimas se lo decía todo. La tía abuela había declarado que las lágrimas eran el reflejo de su felicidad desbordada, pero a él no lo engañaban. Se sentía completamente frustrado por no estar a su lado. Hubiera querido tener su fuete y a Neal a su merced como en antaño, esta vez no lo compadecería; marcaría su horrible rostro como recuerdo imborrable de la lección: "No te metas con Candy desgraciado". Quisiera tener a su dulce ex novia y arroparla entre sus brazos, acariciar su dorada cabellera, hundir sus dedos en sus rizos, secar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano como pretexto perfecto para continuar la caricia por su blanco cuello. Y finalizar besando las profundas esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Decirle que todo estaría bien, que no debía sufrir, que no permitiría que semejante injusticia se llevara a cabo.

-Candy. ¿Cómo lo logras? Tu solo recuerdo es suficiente para domar la fiera que se despierta al saberte vulnerable. Mi amor por ti es tan grande que basta evocarte para controlarme. Y es que este amor va acompañado de las pasiones que despiertas con tus encantadas costumbres. ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Por Dios Candy! Me haces temblar de deseo y ni siquiera te lo has propuesto. Te felicito Pecosa, lo has logrado; nuevamente me has redimido del infierno de hace unos instantes para llevarme a tu cielo. Me tienes para siempre esclavizado. Te amo tanto Candy. No creo poder soportarlo, dime mi amor: ¿De dónde voy a sacar fuerzas para cumplir con mi promesa? Sé fuerte mi Princesa Julieta, te prometo que esa boda no se llevará a cabo, soy capaz de suplicar nuevamente por ti al Duque de Grandchester y volver a mi lugar como su heredero, por ti me olvidaría de mi amor por el teatro si con eso cumplo los requisitos de tu estirada tía. ¿Pero que estoy pensando? Candy: Jamás me aceptarías mientras Susana no me libere de mi deber. Bueno, en ese caso tendré que robarte, haré lo que sea, me convertiré en prófugo si es necesario, pero no permitiré que ese remiendo de hombre te lastime. La boda está planeada para el próximo mes. Tenemos tiempo. Sé paciente mi amor. No estás sola. Eres lilium inter spinas.

****************************************************************************************

Albert colocaba a Candy sobre el sillón que tenía designado para su descanso en el privado de su oficina.

El millonario no sabía qué pensar. Es decir, no sabía si reír o llorar. Candy se había desmayado ante la noticia recientemente descubierta sobre la verdadera identidad de su amigo. A William Albert le preocupada el hecho del desmayo pero simultáneamente sonreía al quedar liberado del peso del enorme secreto tan celosamente guardado durante toda su vida. ¡Además! ¿Para qué mentir? La cara de Candy al enterarse había sido sumamente graciosa!!

-¡Candy! Creo que ya tienes tanta experiencia que bien podrías considerarte una experta; tal vez deberías considerar la idea de escribir un libro que se llamase "Mil y un formas para desmayarse como toda una dama" ¡Vaya! –sonrió –. Se me contagió tu costumbre de bromear en momentos críticos pequeña.

Albert había tomado los signos vitales de su protegida asegurándose de que solo era un desmayo. Con sales, agua y amor logró que Candy recobrara el conocimiento.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –La llamó dulcemente al tiempo que acariciaba su frente.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó? –La rubia reaccionó y lentamente recorrió con sus ojos el entorno como queriendo reconocer el lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como enormes platos cuando lo identificó y vino a su mente el motivo de su desmayo –. ¡Albert!

La chica encontró a su protector sentado al lado de ella, se incorporó y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Nuevamente el magnate quedó a merced total de la cálida sensación que le invadía la cercanía del cuerpo de Su Pequeña. Permanecieron un tiempo en silencio, disfrutando del abrazo hasta que finalmente Albert, a regañadientes, se separó suavemente del dulce encanto.

-¿Te sientes mejor pequeña?

-¡Oh sí Albert! Discúlpame por haberte preocupado. Debes pensar que se me está haciendo costumbre perder el conocimiento en el momento más inoportuno.

William sonrió al recordar la idea de que Candy podría escribir un libro.

-¡Oh no Candy! No tienes que disculparte –respondió dulcemente –. Creo que debemos hablar, hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber.

Ambos se internaron en una charla donde los secretos fueron disueltos. Albert explicó a Candy los motivos para guardar su identidad. La tía abuela lo había preferido así a fin de preparar al joven en los diferentes campos que tendría que enfrentar cuando tomara su lugar como cabeza del clan Andrew. Su juventud había sido el principal motivo pues era todavía un niño cuando heredó tan tremenda responsabilidad y la tía quiso protegerlo y entrenarlo. George había su tutor y su mano derecha desde entonces.

Le explicó que la causa principal de su regreso del África era buscarla pues ya George le había puesto al tanto de las penosas circunstancias que la llevaron a abandonar el Real Colegio San Pablo. Sus intenciones de entonces eran que ambos tomaran el lugar que les pertenece en el seno de la familia Andrew.

-Pero entonces vino el accidente y resto de la historia ya la conoces –. Terminó

Candy por su parte agradeció al joven patriarca las consideraciones que tuvo con ella al considerarla su hija pero sobre todo, el cuidado que le dio bajo la incógnita personalidad. Candy comprendió que su tutor siempre estuvo cuidándola en la fraternal figura de aquél vagabundo amante de la naturaleza; fue entonces; en el recuento de los hechos, que Candy se consideró afortunada y por primera vez, después de su adopción, se sintió privilegiada de portar el apellido Andrew. Muchas de las mejores cosas de su vida habían girado en torno a su familia adoptiva. Enumeró los muchos momentos felices con sus primos en los diferentes lugares que compartieron y sus ojos se abrieron a una gran verdad: Ser una Andrew la había hecho más feliz que miserable. Pensándolo bien, todos la habían amado. Anthony, Stear y Archie la habían protegido cuando era una chiquilla, Albert había ajustado su agenda para poder seguirla a Londres, donde había conocido a Terry; ahora podía ubicar la hermosa Escocia y guardar memorias de encuentros y despedidas que le habían forjado y hacían de ella una chica fuerte y decidida. Sí, ser una Andrew no era tan malo después de todo. ¿Los Legan? Bueno, ellos eran "el prietito en el arroz".

Los dos amigos continuaron charlando durante toda la tarde. Varios nombres salieron a flote durante este intercambio: Anthony, Stear, Archie, Rosemarie; ¡En fin!

Y, finalmente llegaron a un punto crítico: La fiesta de compromiso.

Albert le dijo a Candy que debía mantenerse tranquila, que jamás había dado la autorización para semejante locura y que obviamente ella no sería nunca la esposa de Neal Legan.

Repasaron varias veces los pasos a seguir durante la recepción cuidando hasta el más mínimo detalle: El tiempo en que Candy debía aparecer, el lugar en que debía detenerse, las cosas que diría e, incluso se divirtieron imaginando los gestos de quienes estuvieran presentes. ¡Ese par de chicos realmente formaban un buen equipo! ¡Nadie podría dudarlo nunca!

Los acuosos ojos de Candy finalmente liberaron su precioso contenido, pero ahora las transparentes perlas líquidas eran causadas por dicha y paz.

El magnate se sentía liberado y gratamente complacido ante la reacción de la joven que para el deleite de los ojos masculinos se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa joven con luz propia.

_-¡Caray Candy! No por nada atrapaste el corazón de mis cuatro sobrinos, también el de Terry y el mío – pensó, disfrutando de la hermosa vista que le brindaba la presencia de Su Pequeña -. Terry… ¿Qué habrá sido de ti amigo?_

Candy estuvo de acuerdo en guardar el secreto de su protector.

Al final del día Candy llegó a su departamento con varios paquetes que Albert le había entregado. Se trataba del vestido y los accesorios que Candy debía usar en la "Fiesta de Compromiso". Todas las cajas tenían membretes de casas de modas europeas, que obligadas por la guerra habían buscado un refugio para sus negocios en América.

-¡Vaya! Parece que Albert se ha decidido por la puerta grande. George es un colaborador bastante eficiente.

****************************************************************************************

Esa mañana su sueño se vio interrumpido por los fuertes sonidos en su puerta.

Candy se levantó sobresaltada, se puso su bata y abrió. Detrás del umbral estaba el único paladín que había quedado para protegerla. Años atrás había hecho con su hermano y su primo el juramento de cuidar de ella y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, no podía ser de otro modo.

Archivald Cornwell estaba de pie frente a ella gallardamente ataviado y con la pose de príncipe dispuesto para la gesta. Al igual que su prima había sufrido por la muerte de los dos paladines faltantes y ese dolor lo acercaba a la rubia de tal forma que el nexo que los unía era indestructible. Amaba a su prima como mujer, pero sobre todo, amaba la relación que compartían, sus complicidades, sus deseos de compartir aventuras y dolores. Las jovencitas de Chicago volvían sus ojos sin reparo en cualquier lugar sonde Archie se presentara. Mirarlo siempre tan galante era un deleite para las féminas. Cualquiera de ellas hubiera dado todo por estar en el lugar de Annie Britter a quien consideraban afortunada.

Detrás de la acicalada figura de Archivald Cornwell aparecieron las de Paty y Annie quienes mostraban angustia ante la idea que debía llevarse a cabo para evitar que Candice White Andrew se viera obligada a ser desposada por Neal Legan. Y detrás de ellas la también imponente figura del joven Adam Benson, con el rostro no menos preocupado, aunque en su caso, estaba más relajado, la parecía graciosa la idea de la huída de la damisela.

-Vamos Candy, tenemos todo listo para tu fuga. La tía abuela deberá entender tarde o temprano el tipo de hombre que es Neal. No puedes sacrificarte –Archie era capaz de desafiar a la tía con tal de proteger a su amiga.

-¡De prisa Candy! ¡Ya no pierdas tiempo! Ya tenemos todo listo en el auto. Adam no tuvo ningún impedimento para que te escondas en su casa de campo en New Orleáns –, Paty también estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Candy había demostrado muchas veces el cariño que le tenía y esta vez era tiempo de hacer lo mismo por Candy –. Nosotros te avisaremos cuando puedas volver. No te preocupes por dinero; tienes suficiente en la maleta para vivir unos seis meses, además en la villa de Adam no te hará falta nada, la servidumbre ya te está esperando, sales en el próximo tren. Tenemos media hora para llegar a la estación.

-¡Vamos Candy! Apresúrate hemos traído mi chofer con nosotros para no usar los autos de tu familia, ellos podrían ser obligados a hablar... –le dijo Adam, sintiéndose como un antiguo caballero andante.

Candy había escuchado a Archie, Annie, Paty y Adam, a quien ya consideraban parte del grupo. Sonrió y agradeció al cielo por los amigos que demostraban solidaridad con ella. Era muy temprano para la perezosa rubia, todavía se sentía algo adormilada, se talló los ojos y dijo sonriente:

-Buenos Días –fue la respuesta de la pecosa – ¿Ya desayunaron? ¿Qué les parece si preparamos algo? Yo siempre me levanto con ganas de comerme el mundo –les hizo una señal para que se sentaran a la mesa mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina para poner agua a hervir –. ¿Café o Té?

Los chicos no se movieron de la puerta. Solo Archie reaccionó y la tomó de los hombros para mirarla a los ojos desesperado.

-Candy, tienes que irte. No niegues la realidad. Si no te vas, hoy por la noche serás la prometida de mi odioso primo. Mira que hubiera preferido verte con el truhán inglés – le costó trabajo aceptarlo, pero era la verdad, mil veces habría preferido al arrogante aristócrata que a su odioso primo.

-¡Archie! – las piernas de Candy temblaron con sólo la alusión del chico que amaba.

-Perdóname Candy. Estoy muy nervioso. No sé lo que digo. Pero por favor, ven con nosotros a la estación de trenes –le rogó. Sus ojos mostraban el sincero interés del joven por apoyarla.

-No Archie. Tengo una cita esta noche en la mansión. Y todos ustedes también –. Candy seguía en la cocina sin intención de dejar de preparar el desayuno.

-No entiendo Candy. Siempre he sabido que eres fuerte pero yo estaría aterrada ante la amenaza de ser la próxima Señora Legan –. Paty no sabía que pensar.

-Por eso nunca debes preocuparte preciosa – le dijo Adam, quien seguía con ella parado en el umbral de la puerta –nunca podrías ser la señora Legan porque tú serás la señora Benson así me tenga que poner en huelga de hambre para conseguirlo – Patricia se sonrojó nuevamente.

-¡Adam! No estamos solos – le remarcó.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? Ellos son tus amigos y estoy seguro que ven en ti las mismas cualidades y virtudes que yo. A mí no me preocupa que todo el mundo sepa que me gustas – le dijo con audacia. Archie sintió un extraño sentimiento de celos… celos y tristeza, él habría preferido escuchar aquéllas frases provenientes de su hermano… habría preferido que los ojos iluminados fueran los de Stear; pero tenía que aceptar que Adam era un buen hombre y que Paty debía ser feliz.

-¡Vamos Paty! No pasará nada – Candy descubrió la tristeza en los ojos de su paladín y decidió cambiar el tema –. No me casaré con Neal y ésta noche se lo diré a todo el mundo; ustedes deben acompañarme. Pero debemos lucir muy bien. Chicas, después del desayuno debemos hacer los preparativos porque esta noche debemos estar hermosas – sonrió con picardía.

-¿Candy, tienes ya una estrategia? Si crees que después de anunciar que no te casarás con Neal podrás escabullirte por los árboles como en el colegio, estas muy equivocada. Si quieres escabullirte hazlo desde este momento. Ya no perdamos tiempo. Anda a cambiarte antes de que decida cargarte como estas y no soltarte hasta que estés dentro del vagón privado que hemos apartado.

-Gracias chicos por estar aquí. Yo también los quiero. Pero no me voy a casar con Neal y nadie me va a obligar a hacerlo. Por favor, confíen en mí y quédense a mi lado todo el tiempo una vez que yo haga mi entrada al salón de la mansión.

El trío miró a Candy y luego se miraron mutuamente. Sabían lo testaruda que su amiga podía llegar a ser y se rindieron. Pero harían lo que ella les pidió: Permanecerían a su lado esa noche y más: siempre. Hay ciertas desventajas cuando estás en un internado pero hay una ventaja que se expresa como una verdad irrefutable: Los amigos que ahí se encuentran suelen permanecer unidos para toda la vida.

Candy mostró a sus amigos los paquetes que el tío abuelo William le había hecho llegar y todos se mostraron sorprendidos por la exclusividad del modelo y por los accesorios. Pero Archie se sorprendió más que cualquiera cuando…

-¡No puede ser Candy! Estas son las joyas más representativas de la familia Andrew, la última en lucirlas fue la tía Priscila, mamá de la tía Rosemarie y el tío abuelo. Quien las luce está enviando un mensaje de que posee todo el poder. ¿Y dices que el abuelo te las ha enviado? ¡Eso significa que te está dando el lugar que te pertenece como su única hija! –Archie tenía en sus manos una tiara de diamantes con solo algunas incrustaciones de rubíes. También estaba acompañada por una gargantilla ostentosa, un brazalete y unos pequeños pendientes… todos los diamantes montados de forma artesanal en oro blanco.

-¿Es eso verdad Archie? –Annie no podía desviar su mirada de las hermosas joyas – Entonces Candy, parece que esta fiesta te puede dejar algo bueno. Creo que tú sabes algo que nosotros no –. Su hermana la conocía muy bien y la miró con desconfianza, queriendo averiguar el secreto.

-Sí Candy, por eso no has escapado, debes tener algo, estas joyas lo dicen todo. Ahora tú tienes poder en la familia. ¡Guauu Candy! – exclamó Patricia.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta de charla! Tenemos que apurarnos porque quiero que hagamos algunas diligencias y por la tarde ayuden a arreglarme; no voy a aceptar a la mucama que seguramente los Legan enviarán con el atuendo que ellos elijan. ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Usaré lo que el tío abuelo me ha enviado! Y necesito que ustedes me apoyen.

Los cinco amigos se sentaron finalmente a desayunar. Archie perdía sus pensamientos en sus memorias y en ocasiones, al mirar a sus tres amigas sentía una gran responsabilidad por cuidar de ellas y se prometió a sí mismo que el servicio de paladín se extendería a su amiga Annie y a su querida Paty también, por su parte la chicas amaban a Archie, para Paty era la conexión más cercana a su amado Stear, para Annie era el amor de su vida y para Candy, bueno, para Candy era más que su primo, era su amigo, su hermano más bien.

****************************************************************************************

Paty y Annie estaban satisfechas por el resultado de su trabajo.

Candy vestía una creación de Poiret. Se trataba de un vestido en satén color marfil plissé soleil con bandas de guipures incrustadas. El escote era vanguardista, pues recién empezaban a aparecer en las portadas de Vogue los hombros totalmente descubiertos. Una delicada y pequeña manga tipo campana nacía a la mitad de su brazo para unirse al corpiño del vestido dejando desnudos sus blancos hombros y la parte superior de sus brazos. La pequeña manga terminaba justo arriba del codo. Una novedad para principios de siglo que solo algunos diseñadores se atrevían a proponer.

La falda nacía del corsé (que terminaba en V a la altura de su cintura) caía con graciosa soltura y terminaba en una discreta cola de estilo trotteur (también una propuesta totalmente vanguardista). Su pelo fue sujeto despreocupadamente en una coleta que permitía a sus dorados rizos caer en cascada. Fue coronada con la tiara de discretos diamantes y acompañada de pequeñísimos prendedores de mariposas que revolotean caprichosamente estratégicamente colocados en la espectacular cascada rizada. El par de pequeños aretes también en diamantes, la por demás elaborada gargantilla acompañados por el brazalete completaron el arreglo de la heredera. En verdad Candy era hermosa y el arreglo de esa noche le favorecía increíblemente. Estaba ataviada como lo que era: La heredera más cotizada del país.

Paty y Annie por su parte usaron modelos de Amélie y Lanvin, cuyos vestidos eran más discretos pero igualmente exclusivos y elegantes.

Archie y Adam debían escoltar a las damas hasta la mansión así que llegaron al departamento elegantemente vestidos, como siempre, obviamente. Sobre todo Archie, quien llevaría del brazo a Candy. Adam escoltaría a Annie y a Paty.

****************************************************************************************

En la mansión todo estaba listo para hacer el tan esperado anuncio del compromiso. Se había dispuesto lo mejor en cuanto a viandas se refiere. Los invitados estaban complacidos por lo que prometía ser un gran evento. La señora Elroy estaba preocupada por la reacción de su sobrino cuando se enterara, pero por el momento no estaba presente, así que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Para ella no había mejor opción que Legan para esa "Chiquilla Revoltosa" que se había atrevido a poner en tela de juicio el buen nombre de la familia al atreverse a trabajar y vivir sola e independiente. ¡Qué vergüenza! Esperaba que su sobrino la metiera en cintura. Temía terriblemente que esa chiquilla fuese a elegir para esposo a alguien que no fuera digno poniendo una vez más en entredicho la honorabilidad de los Andrew.

Neal estaba por su lado al punto del colapso debido al retraso de Candy. Ya se había imaginado mil y un maneras de vengarse de ella. Sonreía estúpidamente a los invitados mientras sudaba frío temiendo al ridículo si la "huérfana" no se presentaba. Su mal sano deseo por desposar a Candy fue inesperadamente apoyado por su madre y hermana quienes identificaron la oportunidad de gozar de la herencia de la "Dama de Establo".

Finalmente Candy apareció del brazo de su primo Archie. Inmediatamente los murmullos cesaron pues todos los invitados, sin excepción, quedaron impresionados por la personalidad, belleza y porte de la chica. Quienes no estaban a tanto de su situación civil jamás habrían dudado que esa joven poseía todas las características de las mujeres de la distinguida familia. Hubo incluso quienes resaltaron su parecido con la desaparecida Rosemarie, la madre de Anthony, quien a su vez sustentaba el Título de Condesa. Candy caminó altiva, soberbia, majestuosa, como una Diosa; Neal fue a su encuentro sonriendo hipócritamente. Quiso besarla pero Candy lo quitó del camino sin ni siquiera mirarlo _–¡Dios! ¡Este tipo sí que es repugnante!_ –conservando su pose, Candy respiró profundo y miró al joven Archivald:

-Hora de la función. No te pierdas ningún detalle querido primo –le sonrió entre dientes –, y no te alejes mucho, te necesito conmigo –, apretó discretamente su brazo. Ese sólo gesto, hizo que Archie se derritiera "Te necesito conmigo" le había dicho y eso era suficiente para que el heredero le entregara su todo.

-Aquí estamos amiga – murmuraron Paty y Annie en su oído; entonces se colocaron ligeramente detrás de ella como compañía.; más bien en una pose protectora.

-Suerte Candy –le dijo Adam mientras sonreía cálidamente –. No te dejaremos sola. Le dije al chofer que estuviera listo por si deseas huir a última hora. Te llevará a dónde tú le ordenes, mi casa de campo sigue disponible… de hecho, nosotros te seguiremos en el auto de Paty – sonrió pícaro al revelarle el "Plan B" –. Candy le sonrió y respiró profundo para empezar su actuación:

-Buenas noches – saludó llamando la atención de los distinguidos invitados –. Mi nombre es Candice White Andrew. Gracias por estar aquí. Sean todos bienvenidos – Candy hablaba segura y clara mientras que las señoras Legan y Andrew no podían creer que la chiquilla se tomara la libertad de hablar, ese protocolo era exclusivo de la señora Elroy Andrew –. Quiero decirles que no hay compromiso alguno entre el Señor Neal Legan y yo. Lo rechazo totalmente. No me casaré con él –. La voz de Candy no se acobardó, se mantuvo erguida y solemne, mirando directamente a las damas mayores que la miraban estupefactas por el vergonzoso comportamiento de la rubia. Ella misma estaba admirada de su actuación pues las piernas le temblaban pero supo disimularlo bastante bien.

-Pero cómo te atreves jovencita –los ojos de las "anfitrionas" fulminaban a la chica.

-¡Candice! –dijo la tía Abuela –. Tú te vas a casar con Neal. ¡Es una orden de William y sus órdenes no se cuestionan ni se rechazan! ¡Deben se acatadas de inmediato! – la cruda voz de la matriarca estuvo a punto de derribar la barrera de la heredera.

Entonces una voz varonil, decidida, fuerte, clara y tibia surgió detrás de la figura de Candy.

-Si Candy no quiere casarse con Neal no lo hará – la voz cesó mientras el dueño de la misma se detenía detrás de ella y tiernamente colocaba su mano en el hombro desnudo de la heredera en franco apoyo, mientras Candy conservaba su aplomo.

Las miradas de las señoras Elroy y todos los invitados se posaron en el recién llegado sin poder creer que estuviera presente; sus rostros palidecieron y la tía abuela estaba a punto de desmayarse de la impresión. Los más sorprendidos ante la presencia del joven eran los miembros de la familia. Archie sólo atinó a unirse a la pareja y tomar la mano de Candy del otro lado del recién llegado.

–Si Candy no desea ser desposada por Neal, no lo hará. Ya lo escucharon: Nosotros la apoyaremos – dijo con su mirada encendida, controlando la emoción que le producía la inesperada y sorpresiva presencia del recién llegado, nunca supo cómo fue que sus piernas no se desvanecieron, quizás fue el amor por la pecosa lo que lo mantuvo airoso _- ¿Así que ésta era tu sorpresa Candy? - pensó Archie. ¿Cómo es posible? Ustedes dos tienen mucho que explicar_ –. El joven se sintió traicionado, pero eso sería algo que aclararía después, por el momento tenía que actuar con naturalidad aunque estuviera impresionado con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Obviamente Archie no tenía idea que Candy era completamente ajena a la nueva presencia varonil. Se trataba de un joven rubio y alto, muy bien parecido y con una personalidad imponente, ataviado pulcramente con ropas costosas y de buen gusto; su voz había sido amable y al mismo tiempo autoritaria. Los invitados identificaron de inmediato que este joven formaba parte del Clan Andrew. Pero Candy se mantenía con la mirada fija en las damas que estaban frente a ella, una ligera sonrisa de claro desafío se asomó como un relámpago, sin mirar a quien la arropaba infundiéndole valor, un extraño calor la envolvió y protegió. Claramente podía entenderse que el portador de la voz se había puesto de acuerdo con Candy para la escena; en esas fracciones de segundo el salón estuvo en completo silencio pues todos estaban cautivados por el trío al centro del salón. Todavía no pasaba la sorpresa cuando de pronto, otra voz irrumpió en el salón pero esta vez el portador de la misma hizo su entrada por la puerta del estudio:

-¡Rechazo totalmente este compromiso! Yo no he dado mi aprobación - dijo con un tono autoritario e indignado un caballero con porte inigualable, ataviado como un príncipe; a simple vista se veía sólo un poco mayor a los chicos al lado de la heredera; con su figura erguida y sus ojos tan vivaces como el fuego mismo. Movimientos felinos acompañaron la voz del hombre nuevo en escena, quien había hecho su aparición sorpresivamente –. Pero tan pronto hubo terminado de hablar, fijó la vista en Candy y sus compañeros; especialmente en uno de ellos _–. ¡No puede ser!_ – Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos por la sorpresa y su rostro estuvo a punto de desfigurarse, pero su exigente entrenamiento lo habían preparado para las más inusuales situaciones. Sabía que tenía que mantener la cordura hoy más que nunca.

-¡Albert! –dijo la pecosa y fue hasta ese momento que concluyó que no sabía de quien entonces provenía el calor que hasta ese momento la había cobijado _–Si Albert está frente a mí, ¿Quien está conmigo? Archie, por supuesto… pero entonces… -_Un conocido y entrañable sentimiento le inundó paralizándola por completo –. _Esa voz, esa voz… -_Candy seguía incapaz de romper el encanto, tenía miedo de que el menor movimiento alejara de sí la calidez que le invadía hasta la médula. La mano sobre su hombro producía en ella extrañas sensaciones que revoloteaban incontrolables.

Sin embargo, pudo más su curiosidad femenina y lentamente giró su cuerpo para mirar a su compañero. El joven la miró dulcemente, sintiendo ambos por primera vez después de casi cuatro años la electricidad producida por el cruce de sus ojos. Le sonrió, y ésa sonrisa significó para Candy solamente una cosa: Conmoción.

_-Esos ojos…_ An… An… ¡Anthony!

****************************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Mil gracias por leer esta historia. Creo que éste Capítulo debió llamarse algo así como: "Un lugar para cada uno y cada uno en su lugar…" ¡JaJaJa! Lo que pasa es que es un capítulo indispensable porque coloca a los personajes de la historia justo donde deben estar, y no me refiero al lugar precisamente, sino a los roles que desarrollarán.

El personaje de Adam Benson es la única excepción a la aclaración al final del capítulo uno sobre que todos los personajes de los capítulos 1 al 8 son Mizuki e Igarashi. Y es que apenas cuando estaba preparando el capítulo para subirlo se me ocurrió hacer sufrir un poquito al Sargento Cornwell (¡Algo tiene que hacer para expiar sus culpas!) ¡Pobre! ¡Tan lindo! Si él todo lo que quería era evitar la posibilidad de un segundo luto para su familia. ¡Ay Stear! No sabes la que te tengo preparada! Lo malo es que los cambios a la historia que ya estaba terminada me van a llevar tiempo ¡Espero sean pacientes!

Chicas… sé que están leyendo mi historia (por lo menos eso arrojan mis gráficas de Story Traffic) y me siento muy feliz por ello. Ya he contestado los reviews de quienes me están apoyando, pero aún así quiero volver a agradecerles sus palabras. De verdad que estaba a punto de retirar mi historia porqué llegué a pensar que sólo les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo, que no les estaba gustando. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones para mejorar. No soy escritora, soy Ingeniera Bioquímica y estoy consciente de mis límites en redacción.

¡Saludos! Y que tengan un lindo día.

Principio del formulario


	5. Uno para todos y todos para uno

Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**UNO PARA TODOS Y TODOS PARA UNO **

Simultáneamente, ante las sorprendidas miradas de los asistentes, las figuras de Candy y la tía abuela Elroy se desplomaron. Anthony reaccionó justo a tiempo para que Candy no cayera. La sostuvo amorosamente en sus brazos y emprendió sin demora la carrera hacia lo que él sabía había sido la habitación de su madre. En realidad no se detuvo a preguntar que debía hacer. Tomó a la chica consigo y se apoderó de la situación. Embriagado por el encanto que le producía la añorada carga en sus brazos llegó a su destino y, muy renuente colocó a la mujer que amaba sobre el lecho delicadamente. La habitación no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, estaba tal como Anthony la recordaba: La enorme cama de dosel siempre pulcramente conservada, estaba vestida con cobertores y sábanas de seda. El color básico era el blanco en la elegante habitación, salpicada por aquí y allá con accesorios en colores femeninos, predominando el color lavanda. De hecho, William había mandado preparar la habitación para Candy. Dorothy había realizado en secreto la tan anhelada tarea, desde que supo que era para Candy.

Al mismo tiempo, en el salón principal, una figura que se había mantenido en las sombras había reaccionado para atender a la tía abuela. Era un hombre alto y fornido, pulcramente enfundado en su uniforme de la "Fuerza Aérea Americana". Tomó los signos vitales de la anciana y sonrió mirando a lo demás, con un aire de autocontrol:

Ella estará bien. Y ustedes? Y nosotros? –preguntó un tanto reservado mientras un grupo de sirvientes se acercaron para auxiliar a la dama y llevarla a un lugar privado.

William Albert Andrew jamás imaginó enfrentar semejante situación. Su fiel colaborador, igualmente entrenado con la sangre fría requerida en los negocios se acercó a él.

William, será mejor que despidas a los invitados –le aconsejó.

Alistear Cornwell entonces se incorporó y se acercó a los hombres-: Bromeas George? Tenemos mucho que celebrar esta noche! Por qué no guardamos la compostura y te encierras en el despacho para obtener sólo las explicaciones necesarias? –le sigirió a Albert –Ya mañana será otro día y obtendrás el resto de la información. Lo mío fue un error, por desgracia muy común en los conflictos bélicos, mi explicación puede esperar; pero creo que deberías averiguar sobre Anthony. Por lo pronto: Mucho gusto Tío Abuelo William, dijo relajado –Albert lo miró extrañado, todavía sin aterrizar todo lo que había visto y escuchado, por lo que el sargento añadió, adivinando sus pensamientos: –Albert! George te acaba de llamar William! Y te dijo que despidieras a los invitados! Además dijiste que no habías dado tu autorización para el compromiso Legan-Andrew! Soy brillante, no lo crees? –Se sentía orgulloso de descifrar semejante telaraña; Stear trataba con su buen humor ayudar a guardar las apariencias.

Si la más pequeña información de lo que en realidad sucedía se filtrara, definitivamente los periódicos de todo el país se comerían a la familia en la siguiente edición. El sargento tuvo que usar todo su aplomo para evitar correr detrás de su primo, abrazarlo y dejar salir todas las emociones que le había producido verlo aparecer como en una majestuosa visión. Había disfrutado de la escena con una indescriptible alegría; su corazón latía rápidamente y apenas había logrado reaccionar para ayudar a la tía abuela. Además, desde su escondite estaba observando la familiaridad con que un joven se dirigía a Paty. Su Paty: Cuán hermosa era! Qué aire de autoestima la embargaba! Qué atractiva! Jamás el piloto pensó encontrarla tan pronto y se regocijó de saber que se mantenía en contacto con sus amigos. Anthony sabía como actuar y se había dirigido apropiadamente, Archie estaba como en un sueño aún no había comprendido muy bien como es que su primo había vuelto de la muerte, el ver a Archie y a Anthony defendiendo a su prima fue lo que hizo que Stear no saltara también en su defensa como lo había planeado y, hasta que lo consideró prudente salió de su rincón. Se sentía igual de sorprendido que su hermano ante el regreso de la muerte de Anthony, pero después de su propia experiencia, al sargento nada se le hacía imposible.

El joven patriarca no estaba menos conmocionado que su familia. Miró la palidez en el rostro de Archie y después escudriñó detalladamente al mayor de los Cornwell. Por su uniforme descubrió al rango que tenía en la Fuerza Aérea. Hasta entonces emitió la primera palabra:

Stear? Pero… -Albert estaba totalmente conmovido. Su voz, que se quebraba en instantes lo delataba irremediablemente.

Inmediatamente tomó a su sobrino en un abrazo que parecía no terminaría. No sabía que asunto tratar primero: La salud de las damas, que ya estaban siendo atendidas, el retorno de la muerte de Stear o el aún más inesperado retorno de Anthony? En ese momento estaba canalizando todas sus fuerzas a guardar la compostura para no abandonar a los invitados en busca de Anthony. Su corazón le exigía averiguar sobre el estado de Candy, pero su cerebro lo mantenía dentro de lo límites; aunque sus intereses eran diferentes a los de su sobrino mayor: Mientras que Stear se moría por contactar a Anthony, Albert se moría por estar con Candy; claro que deseaba ver a su amado sobrino, pero siempre pensaba primero en la rubia. Era inevitable, por supuesto, que se preocupara por su amada pupila. Todavía no se había presentado ante los invitados y todos se estaban preguntando que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

_Quizás ese sea el primer punto: Presentarse –concluyó. –Por fin! Un poco de lucidez._

Sarah y Elisa Legan estaban a punto de fungir como anfitrionas, se adelantaron a las escaleras con su habitual aire de superioridad, como si tuvieran que ser reverenciadas por los presentes. Neal estaba furioso por la intervención del amnésico que vivía con Candy y en lo único que su pobre cerebro le permitía pensar era en echarlo de inmediato. Estaba a punto de hacerlo pero…

Albert entonces se dirigió a sus invitados:

Buenas noches. Mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, soy el patriarca de esta familia. Ya mi hija Candice les ha dado la bienvenida y yo comparto su hospitalidad. Nuestra familia, como ustedes pueden ver está conmocionada. Son dos agradables e increíbles sorpresas: Les adelantaré la primera. Mi sobrino, el Sargento Alistear Cornwell de quien habíamos tenido trágicas noticias de muerte, ha vuelto del frente de guerra sano y salvo a casa aliviando nuestra pena –los comentarios de los invitados no se hicieron esperar, unos a otros comentaban lo afortunado que había sido el sargento. Albert tuvo que levantar un poco el volumen de su voz, sin dejar de ser cortés para continuar –La segunda sorpresa se las compartiremos más adelante. Si me disculpan, hay algunas cosas que debo atender, mientras tanto… -justo en ése momento se acercó George para informarle que la tía ya se encontraba bien y que la familia Legan había abandonado la mansión tan pronto escucharon la revelación de la identidad del rubio –mientras tanto… –continuó el magnate –mis sobrinos Alistear y Archivald Cornwell con nuestras amigas, las señoritas Patricia O`Brien y Annie Britter fungirán como anfitriones. Se quedan en su casa –fue lo último que dijo a sus invitados para entonces fijar su atención en la pandilla y darles instrucciones.

Archie, Annie y Paty tras la indicación de que se requería su ayuda por fin salieron de su asombro. Finalmente, Archivald había atado los cabos sueltos para descubrir que en realidad el retorno de Anthony había sido tan sorpresivo para Candy como para el resto de la familia. El trío de amigos se había mantenido estático tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo: Cada escena, cada mirada, cada palabra. Pero sin hacer comentarios, cuidando siempre la imagen de la familia. Todos ellos eran muy discretos y prudentes.

Como era de esperarse, Archivald y Alistear se fundieron en un abrazo en el que el más joven de los herederos no pudo contener sus emociones y dejó salir sus lágrimas contagiando a su hermano mayor. En realidad no les incomodaron las miradas curiosas de lo invitados, estaba por demás; todos ellos comprendían el íntimo momento que estaban presenciando y se sintieron privilegiados por estar ahí, en un encuentro tan importante para el clan Andrew.

Stear! Hermano! –su voz era apenas audible pues su cuerpo se convulsionaba aferrándose a la casaca de su mejor amigo, su hermano. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada sabiendo lo descompuesto que debía encontrarse, pero su hermano, lo obligó a mirarlo y, cuando se encontraron sus ojos se nublaron aún más. Archivald apretaba los dientes en un último esfuerzo por detener sus emociones y darle lugar a sus amigas. La vida era tan bella! Estaba solo escoltando a tres lindas damas por la mañana y ahora tenía a sus hermanos de vuelta! Hermanos, sí, porque Anthony era considerado un hermano por la dupla Cornwell. Finalmente abandonó el tan ansiado abrazo aún cubierto su rostro en lágrimas.

Annie! –dijo Stear mientras abrazaba a su tímida amiga –Gracias! –veo que has cuidado muy bien de mi hermanito le dijo al oído –mientras que un efusivo sonrojo delataba a la chica.

Stear! – la tímida chica no supo que más decir. Estaba feliz por sus amigos y por ella pues la pandilla estaba unida nuevamente. Stear era una parte importante del grupo y sobre todo, era feliz porque su querido Archie volvería a sonreír. Quizás ahora sí le propondría matrimonio!

Paty –la voz de Stear entonces se quebró por completo. La chica que tanto ha amado esta delante de él. Esta vez no es un sueño, ella está ahí y estos dos años le han favorecido enormemente.

Los ojos del sargento se deslizaron lentamente por la graciosa y espigada figura de Paty haciéndola sonrojarse. Una conexión invisible había entre los chicos. Stear quería perderse en el cuerpo de la joven ahí mismo. Ambos jóvenes se exploraron totalmente extasiados de su mutua presencia. Paty notó que el ejército había cincelado cada músculo del joven convirtiéndolo en una de esas esculturas griegas, a diferencia de que ésta era de carne y hueso, de brazos y piernas fuertes, de espalda ancha y pecho bien trabajado por el ejercicio –por lo menos eso le pareció, pues era imposible que el uniforme no delatara las buenas proporciones del sargento. –Para Alistear las formas infantiles de la chica eran cosa del pasado, la joven que tenía frente a él era una mujer hermosa. Su cabello largo finamente peinado, sus ojos negros y profundos _–cómo quisiera ser noche para perderme en ellos. Paty! Eres un regalo de los dioses!- _Sus senos en una agitada carrera por mantener el remolino dentro de ella la convertían en una visión casi erótica para el piloto.

Sin poder contenerse más Stear disminuyó la distancia con su amada, quien se había mantenido inmóvil. Para asombro de la pareja de amigos que contemplaba la escena, la joven retrocedió al momento que el sargento de acercó a ella. Entonces Stear se paró en seco, sus ojos negros estaban al borde del llanto nuevamente y su cuerpo pedía a gritos, Exigía! Un solo roce de la mujer que amaba. Entonces alargó su mano para infundirle confianza. Le miró dulcemente y tragó saliva. Por algunos segundos que a Alistear le parecieron eternos, la chica permaneció sin moverse, sólo contemplando la mano que le invitaba a acercarse.

Estás bien preciosa? –Adam se acercó a Paty abrazándola por los hombros para protegerla.

_Preciosa? Por qué te diriges a ella de ese modo?_ – pensó Stear celoso totalmente. Por instinto los ojos del sargento buscaron un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Paty; al no encontrar nada respiró un tanto aliviado.

Paty –la voz del heredero sonó entonces triste y desquebrajada, su brazo continuaba extendido hacia ella, pero estaba tembloroso, un nudo en la garganta de Stear le impedía hablar, estaba al borde del llanto.

Patricia O`Brien no podía reaccionar como ella hubiese deseado. Algo dentro de ella se negaba a aceptar la abierta invitación de acercarse al dueño de su corazón. Tenía las manos cubriendo su boca, las lágrimas habían abandonado sus ojos desde el primer momento y corrían desvergonzadas por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Nuevamente retrocedió lentamente, como si no quisiera, incrementando la distancia con el sargento y, abruptamente se dio media vuelta para abandonar el salón sin perder la clase y el estilo. Alistear cerró decepcionado la mano que había mantenido extendida. Había regresado vacía, sin Paty, sin la anhelada caricia, sin el beso ambicionado.

Preciosa! –la llamó nuevamente Adam, tratando de sonar natural. Paty no le contestó. Ella continuó con paso decidido hacia la puerta que conducía al jardín –Espera! –apenas logró dar un paso, pues Archie lo detuvo por el brazo.

No! Déjala! Necesita estar sola! –le dedicó un mirada profunda y Adam comprendió que su amigo tenía razón. Para Paty debía ser difícil asimilar la noticia del retorno de su entrañable amor.

Paty! –a Stear no lo importó la privacidad que la chica necesitaba; ella debía escucharlo y cuánto antes mejor.

Stear! No! –en ésta ocasión Archie no pudo detener a su hermano mayor.

William Albert, el joven millonario, todavía tras la conmoción que causó para sus sobrinos la revelación de su identidad les indicó a Archie y a Annie que hablarían después de su historia. De inmediato los organizó pidiendo a Archie que atendiera a los invitados mientras que Annie debían ir a hacer compañía a Candy para que Anthony pudiese bajar y aunarse al grupo que ya se dirigía al privado.

William –Vincent Brown se acercó a su cuñado. –No creo que haya una fuerza en éste mundo que sea capaz de separar a mi hijo de tu hija en este momento, será mejor que no contemos con él. Ya tendrás tiempo de abrazarlo.

Vincent! –Albert entonces abrazó a su cuñado. Mientras una corriente de celos lo invadía como un cuchillo atravesando su pecho al tiempo que descubría que definitivamente su historia con Candy no sería jamás. Amaba a Anthony y si estaba dispuesto a sacrificar su amor por Terry, por Anthony lo haría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Definitivamente, Albert tendría que seguir el ejemplo de Archie y Stear: Debía ser feliz viendo feliz a Candy.

Si crees que podemos prescindir de Anthony estoy de acuerdo. Estoy seguro que cuando Candy se recupere lo primero que querrá ver será a tu hijo –en ese momento sintió que hubiera querido cortarse la lengua antes de decir semejantes palabras. –_No, no será fácil, pero lo lograré, puedo hacerlo. Ahora entiendo que estabas haciendo en ese maldito teatro amigo, ahora lo entiendo. Y yo que hasta un paquete le envié a Candy para que fuera a ese pueblucho. Tenía la esperanza de que se reconciliarían._

***************************************************************************

No había dejado de llorar todavía. Las imágenes del terrible día del funeral de Stear venían a su memoria sin ofrecer tregua. La joven se había sentado en una banca de mármol en el jardín, justo donde el señor Withman había sido instruido para sembrar un pequeño jardín de rosas Dulce Candy. Era tal su llanto que su rostro estaba desfigurado por el dolor evocado… cabizbaja apretaba con sus manos la fina tela de la falda de su vestido, también apretaba los dientes coléricamente. Lapsos de lucidez de repente llegaban a su mente para hacerla entrar en razón, pero la terrible escena de su deseo de acabar con su vida la bombardeaba inmisericorde. Confiada de que aquél era un sitio privado, es decir, los invitados no tenían acceso a esa parte del jardín; Paty sacó todo su dolor. Su llanto se tornó desesperado, tanto que en momentos no podía contener el ruido estrepitoso de sus sollozos.

Durante unos minutos Stear estuvo observando la triste escena. Se refugió en el tronco de un árbol amparado por la oscuridad de la noche. Contempló a su amada sufriendo y se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez. El sargento tampoco era capaz de detener el fuerte dolor que le producía el aparente rechazo de la mujer soñada mil y un veces en el frente de batalla. Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron; estaba agotado emocionalmente, recargó su espalda en el tronco elevando sus ojos al cielo, después se llevó su puño derecho a la boca para morderlo a fin de canalizar su sufrimiento. Pero los fuertes sollozos de Paty lo trajeron a la realidad de nuevo.

Estaba temblando por el esfuerzo del llanto, pero también temblaba por el temor de perderla.

Paty –usó el tono más reconfortante que encontró. Sin embargo la joven no respondió. Lo que hizo fue darle la espalda a Stear para no mostrarle sus lágrimas –Paty –insistió Alistear acercándose a ella.

Sargento –respondió la joven fríamente con un hilo de voz –me alegra que haya vuelto a casa sano y salvo; pero usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar; le ruego que no se dirija a mí –terminó sin muestras de emoción, aún de espaldas al joven inventor.

Te equivocas! Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber! No me vas a dar por lo menos la oportunidad de explicarte? –Stear hizo casi omiso de la barrera que ella había levantado al llamarlo "sargento."

Ah sí? –dijo con ironía, girándose hacia Alistear. Tenía la mirada más desafiante que nunca. Sus dos obscuros ojos eran como filosas espadas que habrían podido asesinar a cualquiera –Usted calla por alrededor de un año, de buenas a primeras se presenta en casa y espera que se le reciba como si nada hubiese sucedido? –levantó la voz riendo falsamente.

Sí! Eso quiero! Por que hay una razón importante para mi silencio –el sargento usó un dulce tono, no quería que la ira de Paty triunfara sobre la cordura.

Qué me va a decir? Que perdió la memoria? –gritó colérica –Que estuvo en el campo enemigo todo este tiempo? Vamos! Dígame! Qué es eso más importante que su familia? –la chica no hizo el menor esfuerzo por tranquilizarse mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a Stear completamente a la defensiva.

No! No! No! – dijo sincero, aún con lágrimas en los ojos –la verdad. Te diré la verdad… -sin darle tiempo a replicar continuó-: No quise volver a escribirles porque me enteré de que ustedes ya habían recibido la triste noticia de mi muerte, y eso fue después de varios meses de recuperación –Stear se acercó un par de pasos, mismos que ella retrocedió aún con las manos cruzadas frente a ella –en el frente la vida cuelga de un hilo, yo no quise hacerlos pasar nuevamente por el mismo dolor si un día ya no regresaba de la batalla _–muy bien Stear! Ya se lo dijiste! Ahora será más sencillo._

Ja! Y eso es todo? –inquirió furiosa –Qué? Se supone que debo estar agradecida? Debo arrojarme a sus brazos por su osadía de haberme hecho creerlo muerto para que yo no sufriera? –sus gritos eran de rabia y abandono –Usted debe estar bromeando! –Paty ya no estaba de brazos cruzados, posición que denota defensa. Ahora Paty tenía sus manos sobre los costados de sus caderas.

No Paty! Querida… -no pudo terminar la frase.

No me llame así! –gritó colérica también con lágrimas en los ojos. –Usted no siente ningún cariño por mí. Se fue a esa maldita guerra sin tener las agallas de despedirse –le reprochó decepcionada –Una carta! Sólo una maldita carta se dignó a escribirme! –Paty no sabía qué hacer con su cuerpo, lo giraba desesperada de un lado a otro, luego clavaba su mirada en el chico sollozando, después jalaba su cabello. Entonces se acercó provocativamente al combate. Sus pasos fueron pausados mientras lo señalaba con su índice derecho, las lágrimas eran más abundantes que nunca, apretó los dientes para decir: –Y aún así sargento! Y aún así! –se detuvo antes de terminar para confesar lo que venía –con todo y eso yo lo amé; lo amé más que a mi vida. Sufrí cada día por su ausencia –ahora tenía su índice justo sobre el corazón de Stear con su voz temblando y sus sollozos incontrolables pero sin desviar la mirada del piloto –me pasé horas, días, noches enteras en vigilia rogando al cielo por su protección. No hubo un solo día de su estancia en el frente en que no me pasara horas arrodillada en la iglesia. Lo amé sargento. Lo amé todo el tiempo; cada parte de mí no hacía otra cosa que esperar pacientemente su regreso. Viví al filo de un acantilado idolatrándolo, reprochándome constantemente el que ni siquiera le hubiera regalado mi primer beso. Un beso! Solo un beso! Tuve que aceptar la idea de que nunca sabría que significa un beso del primer amor.

Perdóname Paty… me equivoqué –aceptó el sargento y atrapó la mano con la que Paty lo apuntaba furiosa entre las suyas.

No me toque! –Paty se liberó bruscamente del contacto, aunque no pudo evitar una terrible corriente eléctrica a través de su cuerpo –Dos, tres, cuatro, mil veces! Mil veces habría pasado por el mismo dolor por una sola más de sus cartas! –le gritó llorando.

Paty –Stear estaba llorando como un chiquillo ante aquéllas declaraciones. Ya no soportaba más. Quería estrecharla entre sus brazos para que la pesadilla terminara.

Paty! Paty! Ahora si recuerda mi nombre sargento? –le reprochó –porque durante el último año no fui digna de ser recordada.

Te equivocas! Tú fuiste mi fuerza, mi fortaleza, mi refugio, mi razón principal para estar allí –Stear estaba temblando –no hubo una sola mañana en que no elevara mis pensamientos hacia ti, ni una sola batalla en que no estuvieras a mi lado. Cuando caí con mi aeroplano al vacío era solo tu rostro lo que veía. Te amo Paty. Te amo! –confesó desesperado.

No me hable de amor! Lo último que le importó fue su cobardía para enfrentarse a su ex novia y a su familia –en éste momento la barrera que Paty había formado estaba por derrumbarse, pero ella no lo demostraría, no todavía.

Paty! Trata de entenderme –Stear por fin se atrevió a terminar con la distancia y la tomó por los hombros –Si ustedes… si tú ya te habías resignado a la idea de mi muerte, yo no tenía derecho a hacerte pasar por lo mismo, habría sido demasiado. Por eso dejé que me creyeran muerto, para protegerte a ti principalmente –apenas logró explicar, no había dejado de llorar desesperado por recuperarla.

Sí? –contestó la muchacha más furiosa otra vez –pues le tengo noticias sargento: Usted está muerto! Usted no existe! Está muerto! Muerto! Muerto maldita sea! –le gritó llorando con un profundo dolor, sin preocuparse por su vocabulario mientras golpeaba desesperada el pecho del joven con toda la intención de lastimarlo, de regresarle el dolor por el que la había hecho pasar durante el último año –Le faltó valor para compartir con su familia su locura –Paty entonces abofeteó al arrepentido sargento con todas sus fuerzas con su mano derecha, presa del deseo de desahogarse.

Stear se llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla izquierda. Se sentía frustrado. En verdad esa bofetada le había dolido profundamente, pero no solo en su cuerpo… mayor había sido el dolor de su alma. Paty se quedó estática ante su atrevimiento; ella tenía su alma llena de amor puro y verdadero por ése guapísimo hombre frente a sus ojos, pero no había sido capaz de reprimir su deseo por castigarlo.

Stear! –dijo Paty. Más bien, la Patricia que se había estado esforzando por ocultarse.

Paty! –respondió Alistear. Finalmente! Finalmente ella lo había llamado como solía hacerlo y eso era música para sus oídos –NO hay en el mundo nada antes que tú. Mírame! –le suplicó; su cuerpo estaba temblando y la tomó de las manos, esta vez Patricia no se opuso –Candy y mi tía están desmayadas, Anthony regresó después de que todos le creímos muerto, mi hermano está allá adentro y estoy seguro que se muere de curiosidad por saber que pasó conmigo, el tío abuelo es Albert y yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú! Tú! Tú! Tú! Siempre tú! –Stear estaba a punto de terminar de derribar la barrera cuando:

Preciosa? –interrumpió la voz de Adam suave y tímida. Muchas veces había estado en la mansión y conocía ésa parte privada del jardín. Había observado la conversación desde lejos y no pudo evitar acercarse al ver los golpes y la terrible bofetada que Paty le propinó a Stear –Estás bien? –preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

No! No estoy bien! Por favor Adam llévame a casa –le rogó mientras se separaba de Stear y se abrazaba a él.

Ya sabes que tú solo tienes que pedir para que yo obedezca –contestó Adam mirando desafiante al sargento. Abrazó protectora y posesivamente a Paty y se dirigieron al auto.

En la distancia Alistear fue testigo de cómo el chofer les abría la puerta trasera. La caballerosidad y delicadeza con la que Adam trataba a Paty eran dignas de una reina. El sargento permaneció de pie hasta que el auto abandonó la propiedad, dejándolo sumido en la más negra desolación. Ni siquiera en el frente había tenido tanto miedo, como el que ahora experimentaba al ver a la mujer de su vida refugiarse en otro hombre.

_Me ama! Ella todavía me ama! Estoy seguro! Sus ojos no mienten! Sabía de la posibilidad de su enojo pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto. Por qué Paty está tan enojada? Por qué? Quién es Adam? –Stear se sentó en la misma banca donde antes había estado sentada Paty para tranquilizarse y pensar en lo que haría. –Si ella no lleva un anillo de compromiso significa que está disponible. Incluso, si el tal Adam es su novio, todavía no están comprometidos, en ése caso, no me importa lo que dicten las buenas costumbres. Voy a recuperarte Paty. Tú serás mía. Serás mi mujer. Yo voy a lograr que aceptes que me sigues amando. Te has puesto tan linda. Qué ganas de perderme en tu pelo, en tu cuello, tus hombros, tus senos, tus caderas… Paty me enloqueces! Serás mía; prepárate porque no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente como hoy. –Entonces descubrió un pañuelo que Paty había olvidado sobre la banca; lo tomó delicadamente y lo llevó a su nariz para aspirar su aroma –Uhmm! Orquídeas sobre ámbar y sándalo._

***************************************************************************

Recientemente, he estado pensando seriamente

Qué maravilloso es que alguien permanezca en mi mente.

Creo que no tengo que apartarme de alguien si lo llevo en mi mente

Y poder hablar con él cuando quiera.

Anthony… quien vive en mi mente…

Quien viene a mí con su cabello rubio flotando en el viento.

Oh, Anthony

Por qué no me hablas hoy?

Kyoko Mizuki (Traducción libre)

Anthony miraba como en un encantamiento a Candy.

El doctor Martin la había revisado y estaba confiado de que pronto la chica estaría despierta. Hacía un momento que estaba solo en ésa recámara envuelto en un túmulo de emociones. Candy lo había sorprendido realmente. Se había mantenido firme y determinada ante la familia y sus invitados. Ahora, dormida, semejaba a una ninfa. El delicado material de su vestido parecía tener vida propia, como si en cualquier momento fuera a levantarla por los aires. Anthony, aún siendo un caballero, no pudo controlar sus ojos y libremente escudriñó cada centímetro de la pecosa. Quiso conservar cada detalle de esa imagen de la durmiente. Su cabello en una fiesta de rizos dorados reposando libremente sobre la almohada, sus suaves pecas, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosas, su blanco cuello… su cuello… su cuello! Anthony se preguntó cuál sería el sabor de la nívea torre. Después posó su mirada en la desnudez de sus hombros y recordó el sin fin de emociones que le invadieron hacía tan solo unos momentos cuando la vio abrirse paso y caminar airosa, para él fue como si una Diosa hubiese descendido entre los mortales; después, cuando posó su mano sobre uno de ellos delante de todos en el salón, Anthony sintió un suave calor que nació en sus dedos y que fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un fuego que inundó todo su cuerpo. En un arrebato había deseado deslizar esa mano hacia su cintura y hundir su cara en el mar in tempestuoso de su pelo. Recordó el deseo que se apoderó de sus emociones y el terrible esfuerzo por mantenerse bajo control. Pero toda la cordura estuvo a punto de desplomarse cuando fijó su mirada en su pecho. El corpiño del vestido revelaba los montes que lo atraían como un imán. Anthony podía adivinar que sus senos eran suaves y firmes, tal vez, si se esforzaba podía también sentir la sensaciones que le producirían si alguna vez pudiera tocarlos.

Candy, mi amor. Cuántas veces soñé con contemplarte dormida. Y ahora estas aquí! –Anthony perdía sus dedos entre los rizos de la joven todavía con miedo de que en cualquier momento desapareciera. –No puedo creerlo –llevó uno de sus dedos a la mano de la joven más próxima a él y empezó a formar pequeños círculos, jugueteando delicadamente –en realidad no sabía qué hacer. Tenía ganas de que despertara para abrazarla. Así que sólo se mantuvo postrado al lado de su cama.

Como un caballero, cubrió el escote de la rubia con la sábana (aunque en realidad no deseaba hacerlo) y permaneció arrodillado totalmente extasiado ante la singular belleza de su prima. Recargó su cabeza en el regazo de la joven sin soltar sus manos y cerró los ojos para disfrutar ahora de concentrar sus sentidos en el aroma de Candy: Rosas. Se había olvidado por completo de todo y de todos; en ese mágico momento en la oscuridad eran sólo su Pequeña Llorona y él. Qué injusta! Qué cruel! Qué terriblemente despiadada había sido la vida al separarlos! Aunque, extrañamente, la misma vida le había devuelto a su niña convertida en una mujer capaz de levantar todo tipo de sentimientos en quienes la miran. La amaba, la amaba como un loco, Candy despertaba en él todo tipo de sensaciones y deseos, deseos de poseerla y deseos de protegerla. Revivió su primer encuentro, aquélla dulce pequeña llorando inconsolable ante el portal de rosas que él mismo había diseñado, tuvo entonces deseos de ayudarla, de ser su amigo, de cuidarla. Pero a medida que el tiempo pasó Candy se apoderó de su corazón, no pasó un día o una noche sin que ella estuviera en sus pensamientos hasta el día de hoy.

Habría continuado en el disfrute del momento si la voz de Candy no lo hubiera sacado del ensueño.

Anthonyyyyyyy! –La respiración de la chica se agitaba mientras su mente presentaba las trágicas escenas de la muerte de su primer amor. Candy comenzaba a alterarse.

Candy! Despierta Pequeña. Todo va a estar bien –Anthony la hablaba dulcemente para ayudar a tranquilizarla.

No Terry! Detén el caballo, déjame bajar! Detén el caballo por favor! Anthony! Anthony! –De los ojos de la rubia se escapaban algunas lágrimas mientras ella ahora hablaba con Terry en el Blue River –"Anthony no era ningún débil… era fuerte y muy varonil. Era un ser magnífico" –después de un silencio logró continuar –"Anthony murió, se cayó de un caballo" –nuevamente silencio con su cuerpo convulsionando ligeramente –"Terry no seas tan rudo, es demasiado, Anthony está muerto. Terry!" (1)

Candy, Pequeña, despierta mi amor –Anthony se sentía halagado por lo que había escuchado de los labios de la pecosa y sonrió ligeramente, en realidad no era un ser vanidoso; estaba más preocupado por la angustia reflejada en su pequeña. –Todo ha sido un mal sueño. Despierta. Despierta pequeña. Despierta mi amor –Le rogaba amoroso. El chico no quería continuar viendo sufrir a Candy, así que ante sus fallidos intentos, levantó la voz en un desesperado intento por ayudarla a volver en sí –Candy!

Anthony! –La rubia abrió los ojos y distinguió la dulce mirada del chico que la había visitado en sueños muchas noches, todavía con el temor de que la imagen se desvaneciera como siempre, se atrevió a hablar –Anthony: Eres tú? –Candy levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro de Anthony, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz cortada. Candy sentía que el corazón se escaparía de su pecho –Cómo es posible que seas tú?! –el volumen de su voz era tan bajo que Anthony tenía que esforzarse por escucharla –Oh Anthony me has hecho tanta falta! No sabes Cuánto te he necesitado! Las noches que te he hablado en sueños deseando con todas mis fuerzas estar muerta para poder verte. Las veces que he deseado morir para no tener que seguir sufriendo tu ausencia. He pasado por tantos momentos amargos y tu sólo recuerdo me ha mantenido con vida – Anthony a su vez atrapó la mano de Candy y la dirigió a sus labios para llenarla de besos mientras lloraba como un niño ante la muestra de cariño que recibía. Después la liberó con dulzura, tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y puso su frente sobre la de ella, con su nariz tocando la suya… luego le habló también con un volumen apenas perceptible:

Sí Candy, soy yo. Todo ha sido una terrible mentira en la que nos obligaron a vivir. Pero estoy aquí y ya no me voy a ir nunca. No permitiré que nada nos vuelva a separar. –Ella no lo resistió y llevó sus manos a los hombros del joven, descubriendo cuán firmes eran. Permanecieron así por algunos instantes; luego Anthony, sin alejar sus rostros, tomó la mano izquierda de Candy con su mano derecha para continuar besándola suavemente: Besó cada uno de sus dedos despertando en la joven sensaciones que habían dormido mucho tiempo.

Pero qué sucedió Anthony? –La pecosa estaba perdida en los azules ojos que tanto había extrañado, hablaba débilmente. Tenía los sentimientos provocando pequeñas convulsiones en su cuerpo todavía. Ella sólo quería en ese momento sentir la calidez que la había envuelto previamente. Ese chico le atraía. Todas sus fibras reconocían las sensaciones que le recorrían. Eran las mismas que la habían invadido desde que lo conoció cuando era casi una niña, esas que se habían mantenido calladas en algún lugar de su corazón y que ahora salían amenazando con explotar.

Anthony entonces cambió de posición; todavía víctima de los sollozos se sentó recargado en la cabecera de la cama ayudando a su vez a la joven a sentarse; la colocó de tal manera que pudiera abrazar su cintura desde su espalda y la acunó atrayéndola hacia sí. La chica había pasado el último año y medio esperando un amor que no regresó a buscarla y lo que ahora estaba sintiendo le hacía sentirse extrañamente feliz por primera vez desde entonces.

Ya hablaremos de eso, lo importante es que estamos juntos. Cómo te sientes Pequeña? –Anthony le hablaba al oído y Candy podía sentir la calidez de su aliento recorriendo su cuello, su cuello desnudo. Las tibias lágrimas del muchacho también resbalaban por su blanca piel provocando que se erizara, cualquier esfuerzo por controlarlo sería inútil.

Mejor que nunca –dijo suavemente, aún en voz baja, era como si al subir el volumen fueran a romper el encanto. Candy descansó sus manos sobre las manos que su compañero conservaba en su cintura entrelazadas al frente buscando el consuelo que tantas veces había anhelado. Entre risa y llanto Candy sentía el cuerpo también convulso de quien tanto había extrañado.

Tienes valor para regresar al salón? Tienes invitados sabes? –Anthony habría preferido permanecer así, con su cabeza hundida en su pelo y sus labios disfrutando de la exquisitez de su cuello, embriagado en el aroma de la joven.

Invitados? Siguen aquí? Creí que había quedado claro que no hay compromiso – dijo mientras se levantaba suavemente de la cama para retocarse. Anthony se maldijo a sí mismo por haber roto el embrujo de tan íntimos momentos. Repentinamente se sintió abandonado, vacío.

Bueno, parece que el tío no dio por terminada la reunión. Quieres ser mi pareja de baile? Dime que sí antes de que alguno de mis primos aparezca y quieran hacerme a un lado, reclamando sus derechos de antigüedad –Anthony se acercó peligrosamente a ella mientras le lanzaba una mirada tan seductora acompañada de una sonrisa parecida a una varonil mueca que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

A la mención de LOS primos, Candy se refugió nuevamente en los brazos de Anthony.

Candy, creo que debo recordarte mas seguido a ese par si con eso vas a caer en mis brazos –dijo bromeando con voz aterciopelada, ya más dueño de sí mismo.

Oh Anthony, hay algo que debes saber –dijo dolorosamente –se trata de Stear. –La chica desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal como buscando el valor interno para dar la cruel noticia; entonces un tímido sonido llamando en la puerta los sacó de la burbuja en que se encontraban.

Pase –contestaron.

Candy, Estas bien? Me enviaron a saber de ti –Annie dirigió una sonrisa de cortesía al joven Brown, misma que fue correspondida de inmediato.

Estoy bien Annie. Pero estaba por decirle a Anthony sobre Stear –dijo nerviosa.

Candy –Annie no sabía cómo dar las nuevas; Anthony había visto a Stear en el salón cuando tenía a Candy en sus brazos pero tampoco le había dado la noticia. Su padre lo había puesto al tanto de la muerte de su primo y estaba tan sorprendido como todos de haberlo visto en el salón.

Candy! Veo que estás en buenas manos! –La elegante figura de Archivald Cornwell apareció desde el umbral de la puerta y Annie respiró aliviada.

Anthony! –nuevamente la atmósfera del reencuentro de los primos que se han querido como hermanos los conmovió hasta la médula. Se abrazaron totalmente imposibilitados de emitir palabra alguna a causa del enorme nudo en la garganta de ambos. De hecho, no era necesario, el amor fraternal flotaba en el aire de aquélla habitación a media luz, el regocijo de recuperar lo perdido estaba más presente que nunca.

Candy seguía totalmente conmovida y se unió al abrazo de sus primos quienes la recibieron extasiados todavía por el momento.

Ahora tengo a dos de mis paladines –dijo Candy aún con un dejo de tristeza.

Tres! Somos tres los paladines para cuidar de ti! Eso fue lo que le dije a la hermana María. Recuerdas? –La alta figura de Stear apareció en la puerta con una ligera sonrisa. Apenas se había recuperado de la escena en el jardín. Aunque sonreía había un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

***************************************************************************

La fresca noche de primavera, el viento revoloteando con su pelo y la reconfortante presencia de Adam habían colaborado para tranquilizar el corazón e Paty. Su amigo la contemplaba triste. Sabía que dentro de su preciosa se estaba liberando una cruel batalla y él sólo esperaba que venciera la parte más coherente de la chica. Le pidió al chofer que estacionara el auto a unas cuadras de la mansión Andrew, en una austera plaza. Luego invitó a Paty a caminar con él. Ella aceptó a regañadientes, no estaba de ánimo para charlar.

El lugar estaba solo. Había algunos árboles y un pequeño kiosco. Fue hasta ese lugar al que dirigieron sus pasos.

Caminaron del brazo por unos metros sin emitir palabra alguna. Sorpresivamente Paty se detuvo y se colocó justo frente a Adam. El joven se sorprendió. Nunca había visto esa mirada en su amiga. No lograba descifrar lo que estaba pensando hacer. Para su momentáneo beneplácito, la joven se arrojó a sus brazos, acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y besó a Adam de tal manera que no le dio tiempo de recapacitar. El chico, amando a Paty como lo hacía, tomó la cintura de la muchacha y la acercó a él correspondiendo al beso que, inesperadamente se estaba volviendo apasionado, fiero, demandante. Era como si su compañera quisiera extraer de él la vida misma. Era un beso que la joven necesitaba más que cualquier cosa en el mundo; nuevamente, las lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de la joven, pero seguía besando a Adam como si deseara fundirse con él. Adam entonces comprendió lo que la chica intentaba. A partir de entonces correspondió al beso reconociendo y explorando la boca de la morena; ahora era el joven el que deseaba llevarse de ése beso todo cuánto pudiera, introdujo su lengua para juguetear con la de ella, la movió seductoramente por cada rincón de la boca deseada tantas noches, luego se dedicó a atender también los labios, los mordisqueó ligeramente y lamió el labio inferior para saborearlo dulcemente. Paty seguía llorando en silencio, anhelando en su interior que fuese el gallardo sargento quien la estuviera deseando. Adam abandonó los labios de Paty para dirigirse a su cuello y reconocerlo también, la sintió entonces más dueña de sí misma. Notó cómo ella dejó de corresponder con la misma pasión y supo que había obtenido lo que deseaba. Sabía, aunque no le gustaba la idea, que Patricia O`Brien había actuado únicamente para satisfacer sus instintos, su deseo reprimido por el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, para él ése beso había significado todo en su vida. Dejó de besar su cuello y la estrechó más fuerte hacia él. Paty estaba cabizbaja, avergonzada, no por haberlo besado, estaba avergonzada por haberlo usado. Adam lo comprendió y le habló suavemente en su oído.

Preciosa –le dijo –no te preocupes por mí. Yo sabía lo que estabas haciendo y no te lo reprocho, al contrario, te agradezco que me hayas regalado tu primer beso. Eres deliciosa –continuó con voz enronquecida –te amo Paty. Voy a aceptar cualquier decisión que tomes. Estoy conciente que no me amas. Sé que se va a escuchar feo, quizás horrible, pero estoy dispuesto a estar para ti en cualquier forma que me necesites. Sólo, no me mientas, nunca me digas palabras falsas. Sé porqué me besaste, no me engañas. Tus besos no me engañan. Pero tus palabras me engañarían fácilmente. Nunca, nunca me digas algo que no sientes. Si haces eso, yo estaré bien aún cuando repitas esta escena muchas veces. Aunque espero que no sea así y que pronto sepas discernir lo que tu corazón desea.

A Adam le había costado muchísimo hacer su orgullo a un lado; no podía comprender del todo el estado de shock en que se encontraba Paty pero deseaba hacerlo. Y si tenía la más mínima oportunidad con ella, entonces él la tomaría. Sobre todo, si ella le daba la oportunidad de volver a besarla, probablemente podría convertirla en adicta de sus besos y entonces nada podría separarlos.

Creo que fuiste injusta con tus amigos al abandonarlos así. Archie te necesita. Candy te necesita más que nunca: No fuiste tú la que me metió en esto? Y ahora vamos a dejarla sola? –la hizo recapacitar para cambiar el tema –Debemos volver preciosa, debemos estar con Candy y los demás. Tienes que ser fuerte. Vamos! Dónde está la chica que superó un fuerte dolor para ser feliz? No me digas que ésta Paty es la misma que me has contado del colegio en Londres?

Lo siento Adam. Lo siento mucho –estaba avergonzada en sumo grado.

Ya te dije que todo está bien preciosa, además yo lo disfruté mucho –le dijo sonriendo y levantando su mentón para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

Adam! Eres incorregible! –le dijo sonrojada.

Qué? No te gustó? Yo creo que sí! Soy muy bueno para besar… o no? –preguntó con coquetería.

Bueno… sí –contestó solamente, con todos los colores en su rostro.

Paty! Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas! –Adam rió de buena gana –Vamos con nuestros amigos? –propuso optimista mientras la dirigía de nuevo al auto.

Vamos! –contestó ella.

Una cosa más Paty –de pronto disminuyó la velocidad de su andar –me cuesta mucho decirlo, pero lo haré: No seas tan brusca con el sargento. Nadie que no ha estado en su situación puede juzgar su silencio. Sé que te lastimó, que te hizo sentir decepcionada, pero aunque me duela reconocerlo, tengo una observación que hacerte: Nunca había visto el brillo que tenían tus ojos cuando sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez todavía dentro del salón.

Por qué me dices esto Adam? –le dijo asombrada de la honestidad de su amigo.

Porque quiero que cuando elijas, sea una elección justa. No quiero ninguna ventaja ocasionada porque estás molesta. Quiero que si decides estar conmigo sea porque me amas y no por que no puedes perdonar a Alistear Cornwell

***************************************************************************

Stear! Candy soltó el abrazo de Archie y Anthony para correr y prácticamente brincar el cuello del tercer primo. –Stear, siendo alto y fuerte, levantó a la pequeña por los aires para girar entre risas en un compás totalmente perdido en la alegre bienvenida. Fue tanta la efusividad de los chicos que ambos cayeron al piso. Candy sobre Stear, en una posición que puso nervioso al sargento, pero la pecosa no se movió.

Vaya Candy! Debemos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera. –Un sentimiento de Deja Vú invadió a la pareja ante el recuerdo de las tantas caídas compartidas, principalmente la del lago y la del avión.

Tú caja de la felicidad no funcionó! Sólo sirvió para hacer dormir a un niño! –la pequeña hizo un gesto de indignación. Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

A mí también me da gusto verte! –dijo irónico. Stear seguía disfrutando de la calidez de su familia.

Si la clave para que cayeras en mis brazos era un uniforme… habría asaltado a algún soldado –dijo Anthony divertido por la escena.

Anthony! –dijo Alistear todavía incrédulo por la presencia de su primo. Hasta entonces la pecosa aceptó el brazo de Anthony para ayudarla a levantarse.

Stear! –respondió el joven de ojos de cielo nuevamente conmovido.

Pero cómo? –finalmente el sargento se puso de pie.

Fueron exagerados los rumores de mi muerte –dijo Anthony.

Entiendo –Stear hizo un gesto de complicidad y el grupo se unió en una sonora carcajada. La vida era tan hermosa!

Stear y Anthony se abrazaron ya más dueños de la situación y después nuevamente se produjo un abrazo de grupo en el que invitaron a unirse a Annie.

Annie se sentía feliz por sus amigos pues sabían lo importante que era Anthony para quienes amaba, especialmente tenía fe de que su amiga pronto volvería a ser la misma.

Vas a decirnos que pasó contigo Anthony? Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? – preguntó Archie.

Sí, lo haré, pero este no es el momento. Hoy quiero disfrutar de la fiesta –dijo mirando fijamente a Candy de tal manera que le hizo saber a la pecosa que esta noche nada lo separaría de ella. En ese momento se sintió nerviosa.

Candy? Creo que me perdí de algunas noticias. Tú y yo necesitamos hablar –dijo Alistear, que esperaba encontrar a su prima convertida en la señora Grandchester.

Stear! –dijeron Archie y Annie quienes habían adivinado sus inquietudes mientras Candy se sonrojaba.

Pero es que la última vez que te vi. … -insistió el piloto.

Stear! –la pareja gritó con más fuerza.

Creo que me perdí de algo? –Anthony estaba confundido.

De nada importante –dijo Candy tristemente, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el joven Brown –Será mejor que bajemos, la tía abuela debe estar enojada conmigo por lo que pasó con Neal. –El grupo inició el camino hacia las escaleras para reunirse con sus invitados.

No te preocupes por la tía abuela Candy. Creo que Albert podrá controlarla. En este momento están en el estudio charlando con el Señor Brown y George –dijo Archie.

Creen que debo ir? –Anthony sentía que la noche sería difícil.

Albert estaba esperando por ti pero tu padre le explicó que estando tú al lado de Candy era mejor empezar sin ti –dijo Archie tratando de hacerla de cupido pues prefería mil veces a su primo que al actor de quinta.

Mi padre tiene razón. Además no me necesitan. Yo prefiero estar con Candy. –Anthony lanzó una encantadora sonrisa a su amada en un claro gesto de cortejo. Había esperado demasiado y no iba a seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Se acercó peligrosamente a Candy y le invitó a abrir el baile.

***************************************************************************

Alguien quiere decirme que diablos esta pasando aquí? Dónde rayos está Terry? – Alistear estaba realmente confundido.

Ssshhhh!!! Qué Candy no te escuche! – le reprendió Archie preocupado –mejor dime dónde está Paty –el menor de los Cornwell extrañaba la presencia de su amiga, lo mismo que Annie.

Se fue con su novio, está muy enojada conmigo –dijo Stear con tristeza.

Novio? –preguntó Annie con una risilla –Ah! Te refieres a Adam! –volvió a reír pero ahora un poco burlona.

Estás celoso hermano? –Archie no podía evitar pensar que la nueva Paty seguramente le daría una lección a su piloto favorito.

Celoso? –preguntó indignado –Celoso es poco! Me estoy consumiendo en el infierno! –Archie decidió que no diría una sola palabra más hasta después de hablar con Paty, después de todo su cuñadita tenía derecho a darle una lección a su hermano; sabía que lo seguía amando y que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos –Pero cambiemos de tema: Díganme porqué no quieren que Candy me escuche preguntar por Terry. Yo creí que la encontraría como la señora Grandchester y hasta con algún sobrinito para cuidar y hacerlo mi conejillo.

No entiendes? Cállate hermano! Qué Candy no te escuche! –le reprendió Archie.

Qué? Pero por qué? Querrás decir que Anthony no me escuche, más bien? – insistió el sargento.

Alistear Cornwell! Te digo que no hagas comentarios sobre Terry! –repitió su hermano.

Pero quiero saber! –insistió curioso.

Está bien! –contestó su cuñada exasperada –Candy y Terry ya no están juntos. Terry tiene que casarse con Susana Marlowe porque ella le salvó la vida perdiendo una pierna en la hazaña. Candy dejó ir a Terry para que él pueda cumplir con su deber porque Susana y la madre de ella le están exigiendo a Terry que en pago del acto hecho por la chica, debe casarse con ella. Candy, la noche de la premier de Romeo y Julieta en New York salvó a Susana quien estaba a punto de suicidarse sabiendo que Terry no la ama, entonces Candy, incapaz de soportar el sufrimiento de Marlowe decidió dejar libre al duquecito para que pueda pagar su deuda. Eso es a grosso modo. Por supuesto que Candy y Terry han sufrido mucho, él inclusive abandonó el teatro y estuvo perdido en el alcohol por varios meses; pero al parecer ha regresado a New York para cumplir con lo que Candy le pidió: Cuidar de Susana y hacerla feliz. Candy se la pasa llorando a solas, cuando cree que nadie la ve; la pobre está tan triste que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que nosotros conocemos toda la historia. Ella ha querido sufrir sola, pero nosotros tenemos nuestros medios para averiguar. Esta es la primera vez que veo sus ojos brillar desde que sucedió todo aquello. Parece que el regreso de Anthony no pudo ser más oportuno.

Entiendo –Stear hizo un gesto de decepción que la pareja entendió perfecto.

Y tu regreso por supuesto! –agregaron al unísono.

Mucho mejor, gracias –sonrió aliviado.

***************************************************************************

Mientras que Candy y Anthony se encontraban totalmente absortos mutuamente y sumergidos en las notas del vals los invitados comentaban la magnífica pareja que hacían juntos. Esos chicos tenían mucha química. A su vez, ellos sentían que flotaban.

No puedo creer que estés aquí. En todos mis sueños corro hacia ti y justo cuando estoy a punto de alcanzarte te desvaneces. Tengo miedo de estar soñando –confesó la rubia.

No pequeña. No estas soñando estoy aquí. Para mí es maravilloso tenerte en mis brazos como aquél primer baile que me brindaste en Lakewood.

Esa es una de mis más dulces memorias. Cada vez que me siento triste me gusta escaparme a ese momento para sentirme mejor –ella se sonrojaba totalmente expuesta a las sensaciones que la embargaban.

Bueno pues creo que ahora ya no tendremos que buscarnos en nuestros sueños.

Anthony, Qué sucedió? Puedes decírmelo?

Te lo diré pequeña, pero necesito saber primero que es lo que sucede ahí adentro –El joven señaló hacia el estudio.

A qué te refieres? Acaso te irás nuevamente? –Un gesto de negación y temor.

Sí tengo que irme o no es algo que no lo sé todavía, pero esto sí sé: No volveré a perderte. Cuando creí que te había perdido para siempre quise morirme, no tenía ánimo de nada. Ahora que te tengo en mis brazos he comprendido que no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. –Al momento Anthony atrajo suavemente a la chica, parecía que toda distancia era demasiada para los herederos. Sintieron cómo las gélidas habitaciones de su corazón empezaban a derretirse dando paso a la calidez que comenzaba a invadirles.

Candy estaba totalmente perdida en los brazos del rubio. Sus ojos azules tenían en ella la misma capacidad de antaño de hacerla sentir segura y protegida.

Candy! Tengo algo que quiero mostrarte –Anthony le susurró al oído logrando que la chica se estremeciera. Para Anthony esa era la señal que buscaba. Entusiasmado llevó su mano al bolsillo de su saco de donde extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo en cuyo interior Candy encontró una moneda.

Anthony! –Los ojos de Candy se nublaron ante el objeto que tenía en sus manos y entonces sonrió traviesa, tomó a Anthony de su mano para dirigirse a una de las terrazas. Una vez ahí, sorpresivamente Candy se agachó para subir ligeramente su falda, Anthony sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora al adivinar lo que Candy haría pero entonces la chica, todavía divertida le exigió que se volteara, cosa que el chico obedeció a regañadientes. Candy extrajo algo del liguero de su media.

Ya puedes voltear. Extiende tu mano –los ojos y el tono de la joven eran sumamente dulces.

Candy! Tú también! La conservas! –dijo conmovido con voz entrecortada.

Usualmente la llevo como un dije en mi cuello, pero hoy debía usar estas joyas, fue la instrucción de Albert. Hace poco más de un año mandé a hacerle este baño de oro.

Igual que yo! Tuvimos la misma idea! –le susurró mientras la atraía hacia él. La abrazó y una vez más hundió su cabeza en los cabellos de Candy mientras la chica recargaba su cabeza en el fuerte torso de su compañero totalmente envuelta por su colonia.

Anthony –dijo como en un sueño.

Uhmmm? –apenas contestó.

Creo que debemos regresar a la fiesta.

Candy: Desde cuando te preocupa lo que debemos hacer? –indagó con picardía.

Tienes razón! –respondió divertida.

Permanecieron abrazados en silencio disfrutando del torrente reprimido por años. Ambos sintieron como un gran pesar se desvanecía lentamente; nada importaba, nadie quería hablar, nada querían saber ahora, ya llegaría la oportunidad de ponerse al corriente, en ese momento sólo querían llenarse de su presencia, la misma que por extrañas razones les había sido arrebatada. No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron en su mundo; algo los llevó a la realidad.

No quisiera interrumpir, pero el Tío Abuelo William quiere hablarnos en la biblioteca. Le ha pedido a Annie y a Paty (quien recién había regresado con Adam) que se encarguen de atender a los invitados –Stear estaba realmente apenado por haber interrumpido tan íntimo momento entre sus primos.

Vamos? –Anthony ofreció su brazo a la joven heredera.

Vamos! –Candy todavía estaba tratando de controlar las mariposas en su estómago.

***************************************************************************

Albert clareó su garganta cuando sus sobrinos entraron a la biblioteca. Por primera vez su vista se llenaba con el grupo completo después de años. Esa primera visión permanecería en su memoria para siempre. Sintió una mezcla de alegría y celos cuando vio a Candy del brazo de Anthony, pero el amor por el único hijo de su hermana era muy grande. NO pudo controlarse y se acercó para protagonizar la misma escena de reencuentro que había sucedido varias veces esa noche. Para el joven millonario ese abrazo era la única conexión con su hermana y se conmovió hasta la médula por tener en sus brazos a su hijo, Anthony. Muchas veces se había sentido responsable por la muerte del joven; había sentido el peso del mundo sobre sí al imaginar que no había hecho lo suficiente para cuidarlo y protegerlo. Lo mismo sucedía con Anthony. Ese abrazo era lo más cercano que tenía de su madre y sin detenerse, las lágrimas inundaron las mejillas del gentil joven quien se sentía imposibilitado para controlarlas. Las imágenes de su niñez al lado de su madre y su tío (a quien su madre llamaba "Pequeño Berth"), bombardearon su memoria y un estremecimiento invadió a ambos hombres. Todos en la biblioteca se contagiaron de la atmósfera del reencuentro, el amor fraternal nuevamente se hizo presente. Poco a poco los jóvenes deshicieron el abrazo, secaron sus lágrimas y buscaron su lugar en la improvisada reunión. Por supuesto que Anthony fue directo al lugar que había abandonado al lado de Candy para abrazarla; gesto que hizo que Albert temblara ante lo inminente.

Albert nuevamente clareó su garganta y pidió no ser interrumpido.

Narró los acontecimientos según la versión de la familia Brown y los chicos se indignaron ante la tía abuela. No podían entender porqué los había herido tanto manteniéndolos apartado de alguien tan importante en sus vidas. Cuando Albert notó la reacción de sus sobrinos y su hija (que ya se esperaba), no vaciló en continuar, rogando al cielo que le diera las palabras adecuadas para explicar semejante enredo.

Hemos hablado antes de hacerlos venir. La tía abuela Elroy insiste en que ella no tuvo nada que ver con esta farsa y yo le creo. Ella apela al amor que siempre le profesó a Anthony del cual todos fuimos testigos. Según su versión, ella, después de regresar a la mansión y asegurarse que Candy estaba siendo atendida apropiadamente y que Stear y Archie la cuidarían, se disponía a volver al hospital para disculparse con los Brown por su actitud. Ella no entendía porqué Anthony deseaba abandonar el seno familiar pero estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir porque, se sentía responsable por el accidente. Cuando estaba en el pórtico, Elisa y su madre le informaron de la muerte de Anthony y le dijeron que Vincent enviaría el cuerpo de su hijo para sepultarlo en un féretro sellado. La tía, en su dolor, imaginó que Vincent estaba molesto por la riña que tuvieron y decidió respetar su decisión: El féretro permaneció cerrado.

Elisa! –entonces Anthony entendió lo que había sucedido.

Eso parece –continuó el joven patriarca –Elisa había estado con Anthony antes de la visita de la tía y le mintió, diciéndole que Candy había muerto; ésa fue la razón por la que Anthony no quiso volver a Lakewood.

Qué? –todos los chicos dijeron al unísono totalmente enfurecidos. Anthony abrazó a Candy para ayudarla a serenarse.

_Muerta! Anthony vivió el mismo dolor que yo todo este tiempo! –pensó la rubia. _

Después Elisa se despidió pero permaneció en el hospital porque justo después de que la tía abandonó desconcertada la habitación de Anthony, Elisa entró y se enteró por el mismo Anthony de los detalles del enfrentamiento con la tía y de su decisión de irse con su padre. Al parecer esa era la mejor oportunidad para lastimar a Candy: Anthony se iría, nadie lo sabría y ella debió haber ideado todo.

Pero era muy joven! Casi una niña! Cómo puede una niña de buena familia tener tanta maldad? –Vincent Brown temblaba poseído por la rabia y la frustración. –Debió haber tenido el apoyo de un adulto –Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Elisa es mala, le ha hecho mucho daño a Candy, siempre la ha separado de…

Archie! Contrólate! –lo retó su hermano.

Que me controle? Que me controle me estas diciendo? – Archie no podía controlar su carácter arrebatado, tenía una mueca de coraje en su rostro mientras apretaba sus puños y sus dientes –Esa chica se la ha pasado haciéndole la vida imposible a Candy. Primero en su casa, totalmente incontrolable con todo lo que ella y su hermano hicieron y no necesito recordarles, luego en Londres con sus continuos desplantes diciéndole a todo el mundo que Candy era la responsable de la muerte de Anthony. Hasta llegó a llamarla asesina! Luego la sucia trampa que…

Archie! –Esta vez fue Albert quien trató de hacerlo volver en sí. Candy estaba prácticamente temblando ante los recuerdos que Archie estaba evocando; Anthony podía sentir la desesperación de su amor.

Albert! Stear! –gritó fuera de sí –Ustedes no estuvieron ahí cuando me llamaron para que recogiera a Candy en la estación! Esa imagen no se me va a olvidar nunca! Era sólo yo, con ella en mis brazos totalmente desvanecida por el dolor y los delirios! Qué saben ustedes de lo que sentí al verla desplomada, abandonada en la estación por el dolor? Dolor por el que nunca hubiera pasado si ella hubiese permanecido segura en Londres con nosotros y con…

Basta! Basta! –La voz de Candy sonó trémula. Esa era la única voz que tenía el poder para hacer que Archie midiera lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba nuevamente rendida ante el dolor de su pérdida, la cruel pérdida del chico que más había amado, que había tenido que ceder. –Basta! Basta! –repitió con voz apagada mientras caía de rodillas abandonada por las fuerzas para sostenerse y totalmente bañada en lágrimas.

Gatita! –Archie corrió hacia la única mujer que le hacía actuar como un idiota. Se arrodilló a su lado y la acurrucó en su regazo retirándola de la protección de su primo. –Perdóname gatita! –Archie estaba totalmente avergonzado por su comportamiento, lloraba por su terrible error –Perdóname –repitió, mientras secaba las lágrimas de su prima con el dorso de su mano. –Se supone que prometí cuidarte y mira lo que te he hecho –el heredero lloraba como un niño acurrucando a Candy en su regazo.

_Archie! Cuándo vas a entender que eres demasiado obvio- pensó Stear._

_Archie! No pensé que la amaras tanto_ –Albert se sentía compenetrado con su elegante sobrino y en el fondo lo envidiaba porque Archie pudo expresar todo lo que sentía mientras que él tuvo que guardar las apariencias.

_Archie! Sigues enamorado de ella? Qué está pasando aquí? Lo siento Archie pero no puedo, no voy a renunciar a ella_ –Anthony sabía que no era el momento de pedir explicaciones.

Pequeña, estas bien? –Albert por fin distinguió un buen pretexto para acercarse a Candy.

Albert? Archie? Lo siento, yo…

Sssshhhh! No digas nada! Fui yo quien perdió los estribos, pero es que Elisa no debió haber sido tan ruin contigo, con Anthony,… con nosotros –corrigió Archie apenado.

Gracias Archie –Candy ofreció a su primo una de esas sonrisas cómplices que habían desarrollado en el último año en que habían estado solos. Para Candy Archie era el sobreviviente, el que a pesar de todo y contra todos seguía con ella, la cuidaba y la protegía.

Cuando quieras! –bromeó tímidamente en ese juego de palabras que ellos habían desarrollado.

Yo también –se dijeron suavemente al unísono, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos tras haber descubierto un fraternal "Te Quiero" en los ojos del otro.

Anthony por fin tuvo la oportunidad de abrazar a la matriarca. La anciana estaba mucho más emocionada que cualquiera de los presentes. Había recuperado en una sola noche a dos de sus queridos sobrinos y hacía unos cuantos días al patriarca de la familia, quien misteriosamente había desaparecido y nuevamente estaba en el seno de la familia. William había aprovechado la íntima reunión para explicarles a todos el porqué de su ausencia y los cariñosos cuidados que había recibido de su hija adoptiva. Eso logró ablandar aún más el cansado corazón de la anciana. Pidió sinceras disculpas a Candice y la acunó en su regazo mientras ella daba muestras de olvidar completamente cualquier desplante del que fuera víctima en el pasado. La mujer se sintió sumamente dichosa cuando sus sobrinos, incluyendo al patriarca la rodearon en un abrazo, ellos y quienes los observaban eran presos de las emociones que solo los lazos de la familia y amigos pueden experimentar.

************************************************************************

El boston se escuchaba en la mansión Andrew. Los invitados seguían a la expectativa de lo que la familia anunciaría. Había muchos reporteros de sociales cubriendo la nota.

Las murmuraciones estaban a la orden. Todos hablaban de la buena impresión que les había dejado el joven patriarca de la familia. Las más entusiastas eran las madres de las jóvenes casaderas. Sir William Albert Andrew era el mejor partido del país sin duda. Era muy apuesto y todo un caballero, pero sobre todo era el hombre más rico del país.

Las señoritas por su parte estaban felices de estar en la mansión y conocer a los chicos más cotizados. Aún no sabían que los corazones de los apuestos caballeros hacía tiempo que tenían dueñas, a excepción de Archie pues era por toda la sociedad conocida su relación con Annie. No podían decidir cuál de ellos era el mejor partido después del joven patriarca.

Quizás el Sargento, él es el primogénito de los Cornwell.

Pero su hermano es guapísimo y muy elegante.

Y qué me dicen del chico que defendió a la señorita Andrew? Tiene todo el porte de la nobleza, habrá que esperara para saber quién es. Aunque parece que está muy interesado en ella. Se dieron cuenta de sus miradas mientras bailaban? Parecía que estaban ellos solamente en el salón.

Seguro que Elisa nos puede decir de quien se trata.

Elisa?

Elisa se fue! Pobre! Su familia no resistió el fiasco. Creo que pasarán varios días antes de volver a verla en un cotillón.

Y alguna de ustedes ya había conocido a la heredera?

Bueno, hace tiempo hubo una cacería en la que aprovecharon para presentarla ante la familia y algunas pocas amistades. Pero ya nunca más la volví a ver. Parece que se fueron a estudiar a Londres todos los chicos.

Londres! Qué maravillosa oportunidad!

Los reporteros tomaban nota de todos los cuchicheos listos para dar la noticia en los periódicos de mayor circulación en el país

***************************************************************************

Las enormes y elegantes puertas de caoba finamente labradas de la biblioteca de la mansión se abrieron para dar paso a los habitantes de la misma.

Al frente iba el patriarca, quien caballerosamente llevaba del brazo a su tía abuela, la misma que seguía fungiendo como matriarca. Detrás de ellos iba su hija quien a su vez era escoltada por sus tres paladines. Y justo detrás de ellos estaban George y Vincent Brown. Esa fotografía sería una de las más comentadas de la época.

El joven magnate nuevamente llamó a sus invitados hacia las escaleras principales y comenzó a hablar:

Nos disculpamos por la descortesía de haberlos dejado por algunos momentos. Como les expliqué anteriormente tenemos una grata noticia para compartir con ustedes. A mi derecha se encuentra mí querido sobrino, el joven Anthony Brown Andrew, Conde de Saint Rose, único descendiente de mí desaparecida hermana Rosemarie.

Conde? Anthony: Eres un Conde?! –la pecosa murmuró en un tono entre asombro, recriminación y miedo.

Bueno… Sí –fue la nerviosa respuesta de su primo, también en un murmullo. –Por qué? Te importa?

Vaya que si le importa! –Archie habló al oído de su hermano –Creo que Candy le debe tener terror a la aristocracia –con una media sonrisa.

Y qué? Eso te da alguna oportunidad con ella? Olvídalo Archie! –le retó Stear.

Mi sobrino ha vuelto tras una larga estancia en el extranjero. Por hechos que aún no hemos comprendido, hace casi cuatro años también le consideramos muerto, pero hoy le hemos recuperado. Haremos las investigaciones hasta llegar a los culpables de este terrible mal entendido, así que estamos imposibilitados para darles más detalles. Lo importante es que está aquí nuevamente y les pedimos que ofrezcan a mi sobrino la misma calidez con la que nos han tratado hasta hoy.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Estaba claro que la familia prefería permanecer hermética a los detalles para no entorpecer la investigación que deberían iniciar. Los chicos posaron divertidos para los fotógrafos y disfrutaron de la fiesta finalmente.

***************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente todos los periódicos daban la noticia. Había tantas cosas que decir que la mayoría de los diarios dedicó ocho columnas a los hechos en el seno de la familia Andrew.

_**Exitoso fracaso de la fiesta de compromiso Andrew-Legan.**_ Fue el encabezado del Chicago y el New York Times bellamente ilustrado por una gráfica de Candy y la tía abuela sentadas en un elegante sillón victoriano rodeadas por el orgulloso patriarca y sus sobrinos.

Los reporteros fueron muy profesionales con sus comentarios. Hablaron acerca de la gracia, la belleza y seguridad de la heredera; así como de la forma en que el famoso compromiso fue echado abajo por el joven patriarca, William Albert Andrew, quien finalmente había salido del anonimato para defender a su pupila.

Dieron un informe de la alegría que invadió a la familia por el retorno de Alistear Cornwell y Anthony Brown, escribiendo los detalles de sus respectivas historias hasta donde tenían conocimiento. Y también, por supuesto, los detalles de la fiesta que gratamente pasó de un fallido compromiso a una fiesta improvisada de presentaciones. Aunque la familia prometió invitarles nuevamente a una fiesta formal de presentación para el joven patriarca.

***************************************************************************

_New York_

Ya se había puesto cómodo. Aún estaba recordando la charla que tuvo con el Duque de Grandchester durante buena parte del día anterior.

_**Flash Back**_

_Nuevamente el Mauritania había arribado al puerto. Era una mañana de primavera y un joven alto, muy bien parecido y con porte aristocrático esperaba de pie, entre la multitud el desembarque de los pasajeros._

_Una figura imponente se habría paso. Un hombre, igualmente alto y gallardo, aproximadamente en sus cuarentas, caminó elegantemente hasta el chico._

_Terrence! Me da gusto verte hijo –El Duque de Grandchester tenía una mirada que su hijo no recordaba. Era una mirada paternal. _

_Rayos Padre! Por qué nunca antes me miraste así! –Bienvenido a New York Duque de Grandchester. Realmente siento mucho haberte molestado nuevamente. Sé que no estamos en buenos términos y lo último que hubiera querido era tener que hacerte venir –Terry buscó en su repertorio el tono más frío e indiferente._

_Sé que no he sido el mejor de los padres hijo, y estoy muy arrepentido por ello. He venido para tratar de ayudarte –en las palabras del padre se notaba la inconformidad por la dura situación de su hijo._

_Un poco tarde para ello pero de todas formas, gracias por venir –era claro el reproche que Terrence lanzaba. Nunca olvidaría que si su padre le hubiera ayudado a salvar a Candy, él no habría abandonado el colegio. Quizás a estas alturas él y su pecosa ya estarían juntos, como tanto lo había deseado._

_Lo siento hijo –agachó la cabeza avergonzado._

_Qué pasa? Quién es usted? Dígame que ha hecho con mi padre? –bromeó ligeramente; el joven actor sabía que debía llevar la fiesta en paz con su progenitor para obtener su permiso para casarse con Susana._

_Yo no he hecho nada con tu padre jovencito, digamos que me topé con un ángel –dejó la frase a medias en una clara señal de que no sabía si debía continuar._

_Un ángel? Los conoces? –dijo sarcástico arqueando su cejas._

_Yo sí. Alguna vez conocí a uno. Y tú? Tú nunca has sido tocado por un ángel? –el Duque posó su mirada indagatoria en la respuesta de su vástago; había muchas cosas que quería averiguar antes de entrar de lleno al tema que le había traído a New York._

_No. Nunca –Mentiroso! –Terry desvió la mirada como si con eso acallara las voces que le recordaban al ángel que volaba de rama en rama en su época del colegio._

_Ya instalados en la Royal Suite del Plaza Hotel, padre e hijo continuaron su conversación._

_Terrence conozco todos los detalles de tu vida desde que llegaste a América –le confesó su padre un tanto avergonzado._

_Todos? –estaba desconcertado._

_Todos. He estado pendiente de cada uno de tus pasos –contestó mirando sin pestañear a Terry._

_Debí imaginarlo –sonrió irónico y resignado. Terry se sentía molesto_

_No hice nada indebido. Eres mi hijo. Pero al grano Terrence. Ahórrate los detalles y explícame qué es lo que quieres hacer realmente._

_Quiero casarme con Susana –Terry buscó la respuesta en su interior, pero la que encontró no concordaba con sus planes; así que mintió._

_Mientes! Tú no la amas! –su padre descubrió su sentir._

_Yo no miento Duque de Grandchester! Jamás he dicho que la amo –aclaró molesto._

_Entonces? Por que quieres desposarla? –el Duque estaba dispuesto a llevar esa discusión hasta el final._

_Le debo mi vida –dijo buscando en el suelo su dignidad perdida. _

_Lo que me quieres decir es que si una persona le salva la vida a otra, entonces, el salvador debe cobrar el favor con la vida de quien ha salvado? Dónde aprendiste esa teoría? –el propósito del noble inglés era acorralar a su hijo hasta el final._

_Padre! –Terry no sabía cómo defender la absurda idea de que su vida le pertenecía a Susana Marlowe., él mismo no la entendía._

"_Padre?" –remarcó el Duque –bueno, estamos avanzando –un gesto de satisfacción apareció de pronto en el rostro del Duque. Luego continuó –: Tengo entendido que Miss Andrew evitó que Susana cometiera suicidio._

_Cómo la sabes­­? –su padre arqueó la ceja como única respuesta y Terry sólo sacó conclusiones –: Sí claro, tu investigador –mencionó sarcástico._

_El punto es: Por qué Miss Andrew no pidió nada a cambio? –clavó su mirada en su hijo._

_Ella sería incapaz de algo así –contestó inmediatamente con una devoción tal que el padre sólo encontraba una pregunta más:_

_La amas todavía?_

_Padre –dijo en un murmullo. Terry se sentía incómodo ante la confesión que su padre estaba esperando._

_La amas hijo? –insistió el aristócrata._

_Sí. La amo –aceptó –Pero eso no es importante. Ambos tomamos la decisión de separarnos por el bienestar de Susana._

_No estamos hablando de Susana ahora! Ya hablaremos de ella más tarde! Tú no estas convencido de querer casarte con esa señorita –señaló. Tenía ganas de zarandearlo._

_Claro que estoy seguro! Es lo que debo hacer! –levantó la voz para convencerse a sí mismo de tales sentencias._

_No Terrence no estas seguro de lo que me estas demandando! –le aseguró el Duque. A fin de llamar la atención de su hijo aún más, se sentó al borde del sillón y apoyó sus brazos sobre sus piernas, mirando fijamente a su hijo._

_Cómo puedes saberlo? Nunca has estado conmigo –nuevamente reprochó Terry._

_Lo sé. Quieres saber cómo lo sé? Bien, te lo diré: No está el brillo –aseguró con seriedad_

_Qué dices? –lo miró sin comprender._

_Estás dispuesto a suplicarme por el bienestar de esa chica? –el Duque levantó la voz._

_Claro que no! Nunca te volveré a suplicar! –aclaró orgulloso y firme._

_Nunca olvidé nuestra última conversación –la voz del Duque se suavizó. –Fue la primera vez que no me pediste algo para ti. Fue la primera vez que me buscabas para interceder por alguien más. Rebajaste tu orgullo. Recién habíamos discutido, te había abofeteado y aún así suplicaste por Miss Andrew. Lo hiciste con vehemencia y con un brillo que jamás pude quitarme de mi memoria. Tú deseabas algo en ese momento y lo defendiste! Y Terrence! No veo ni la décima parte de la vehemencia y del brillo de aquélla tarde en este momento! Ahí tienes tu respuesta! –contestó un tanto exasperado al final de su comentario._

_Pero…_

_No Terrence! –insistió –Vine hasta aquí para que no nos pasara lo mismo. Quería hablar contigo y Dios es mi testigo, si hubiera visto en ti la mitad de la pasión con la que defendiste a Miss Andrew te habría firmado el permiso sin ninguna condición. Pero no la hay. Tú no tienes fe en el proyecto que quieres emprender –luego agregó con orgullo-: Te diré lo que vi aquél día: Un hombre. Alguien que no se permitiría fracasar. Te despediste de mí diciendo que no volvería a saber de ti. Estabas dispuesto a comerte el mundo si era necesario con tal de salvar a la mujer que amabas. Poco después me enteré que abandonaste el colegio por ella; para permitir que ella no fuera alcanzada por el enojo de Sir William Andrew; al principio no podía entenderlo, pero cuando la conocí, cuando descubrí en sus ojos la misma vehemencia y pasión que en los tuyos por defenderte, supe que esa pequeña en realidad te amaba también. Sabes que subió a mi coche en marcha? –recordó melancólico –Me había negado a escucharla pero eso no la detuvo. De pronto la vi parada en la ventana del coche y fue hasta entonces que le pedí al cochero que se detuviera. Después de hablar con ella me sentí orgulloso de mi hijo. Habías actuado como un hombre. Habías hecho más de lo que se esperaba de ti. Pero…-de pronto se detuvo._

_Pero? –en realidad Terry no sabía si quería conocer la respuesta._

_Pero cuando recibí el informe dónde me explicaba que mi hijo había cedido al chantaje de una mujer que no ama me sentí defraudado –terminó con tristeza y decepción._

_Padre! –Terry no asimilaba todavía la historia que su padre había compartido._

_Puedes decirme dónde guardaste los sueños y las metas? Dónde pusiste el amor que sientes por Miss Andrew? Puedes explicarme cómo eres capaz de traicionar todo lo bueno que has tenido en tu vida? O mas bien…-corrigió y enfatizó después-: lo único bueno? Esa experiencia me enseñó varias lecciones y ahora resulta que todo fue un espejismo? Explícame Terrence porque no lo entiendo! –los ojos del padre se fijaron en el actor tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón._

_No tienes derecho a juzgarme! Cometiste los mismos errores! –reclamó furioso._

_Por eso! Por eso te lo advierto! Te estás equivocando! –le dijo con seguridad, luego se esforzó por explicar paternalmente-: Cumplir con el deber de pagar una deuda que no existe es una tontería. Aquélla ocasión un hombre partió de Inglaterra. Joven, sí, pero un hombre dispuesto a todo por defender lo que él consideraba justo. Y qué le hiciste? Lo convertiste en la marioneta preferida de una mujer sin escrúpulos. Te hundiste en el vicio y si no fuera porque Miss Andrew tuvo el valor de entrar en aquél horrible teatro seguirías probablemente hundido en el fango._

_Los ojos de Terry de inmediato se posaron en los de su progenitor totalmente avergonzado ante la última frase._

_Candy estuvo realmente ahí? –hubiera preferido morir dos veces antes de saberlo. _

_Qué dices? Estabas tan ebrio que ni siquiera sabes distinguir la realidad de la fantasía? Por Dios Terrence! Claro que estuvo ahí! No resistió tu nombre en la marquesina!_

_Dices que me vio y me dejó ahí? –de pronto se sintió decepcionado y abandonado._

_Uhmmm... yo no diría eso. Abandonó el teatro pero primero se aseguró que tu distinguido público dejara de gritarte improperios. Se enfrentó a la multitud para defenderte y obligarlos a prestar atención a tus diálogos. La joven sufrió mucho al verte en ese estado pero no pudo quedarse más tiempo. Cuando vio que tu interpretación había mejorado decidió marcharse a terminar lo que tenía pendiente._

_Qué hacía Candy en ese pueblucho?_

_Buscaba a Albert. El joven amnésico la había abandonado y ella estaba muy preocupada. Ella estaba pasando por un difícil momento: Su primo acababa de morir en la guerra, estaba en la lista negra de los hospitales gracias a Neal Legan que desde entonces la asediaba. La joven tenía el peso del mundo, no quería agregarle el hecho de que debía despedirse nuevamente de ti. Ella estaba tan hundida como tú. Recuerda que para ayudar a alguien debes estar en un lugar más elevado que él y ella en ese momento necesitaba más de ti que tú de ella. Pero convertido en el despilfarro que eras nunca pensaste que ella te necesitaba y fue más cómodo volver a New York que buscarla en Chicago. Tú también la viste derrumbada, según supe: La joven estaba bañada en lágrimas ocasionadas por el estado en que te encontró. Ella te necesitaba y no la seguiste. Te bastó ver que no estaba ya en el pueblo. Si la hubieses seguido a Chicago te habrías enterado de todo lo que ha sufrido y, si a eso le sumas su separación…_

_Pero eso fue algo que ella misma decidió –lo repetiría hasta que pudiera creerlo._

_Una vez más Terrence Gram. Grandchester: Desde cuándo permites que las personas decidan lo que tú debes hacer? Nunca te había visto tan incoherentemente torpe. Deberías buscarla! Habla con ella! –lo desafió con su mirada-: Acaso no abandonaste tu noble posición para ser dueño de tu vida…Por qué permites que los demás decidan lo que tú debes hacer con tu vida? No te entiendo, no permites que yo maneje tu vida pero no tienes ninguna objeción en que un par de faldas lo hagan –de pronto se sintió defraudado –perdóname Terrence pero me decepcionas._

_No puedo hacerle esto a Susana. Ella ya tiene mi palabra. Además, Candy jamás me aceptará si eso hace infeliz a Susana._

_Cómo lo sabes? Has hablado con ella? La chica se la ha pasado llorando sobre la leche derramada –le aseguró –hasta incluso acudió a una cita pensando que eras tú quien la esperaba en una villa a las afueras de Chicago, tuvo que saltar por un balcón y arrojarse al lago para huir de su primo Neal. Y antes de que preguntes: Sí, también a ella la he estado vigilando._

_Cómo dijiste? Ese desgraciado se atrevió a hacerse pasar por mí? –Terry apretó los puños molesto. _

_Piensa lo que quieres hacer. Mañana hablamos. Yo voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas – el Duque de Grandchester se dio por vencido y respiró resignado –Debiste haber heredado solo lo bueno. Por qué la testarudez?!_

(1) Candy Candy. Cap 40 "Se puede entrar y salir libremente" Mizuki – Igarashi. TOEI Animation.

**De mi escritorio:** Uff! Qué escena la de Paty y Stear! Me esforcé mucho por hacerla, espero que sea digna de ser leída por ustedes. Tan fácil que hubiese sido que la chica se arrojara a los brazos del sargento desde el primer momento. Creo que me he metido en "camisa de once varas." Y qué piensan? Será que nuestro actor favorito se queda con Susana? La nueva actitud del Duque de Grandchester la tomé de su última frase en el anime "Terrence te gusta mucho pequeña"? (o algo así); le habló con cierto cariño a Candy, no debe ser tan malo… su presencia es clave en los siguientes capítulos.

Les agradezco el tiempo que se toman para leer esta historia. A los lectores anónimos, les informo que habilité la opción de recibir sus reviews siguiendo el consejo de una nueva amiguita: ichelchan2124. Espero que lo tomates y las lechugas sean frescos! JiJiJi!

Reeven, Akela17, Moni Gzz y Roni de Andrew muchas gracias por su apoyo, en estos mensajes intercambiados he aprendido a apreciarlas. Mil Gracias!

Ichelchan2124: Bienvenida a este viaje, gracias por tu consejo.


	6. Fuerza al corazón

**Capítulo 6**

**FUERZA AL CORAZON**

Qué niebla tan discreta ¡Qué paz tan oportuna!

Yo soy la sola sombra que vaga por la acera

Soñando, por quién sabe qué afinidad, con una

Convaleciente joven de palidez de cera.

(Les oiseaux s'envolvent et les fleurs tombent –fragmentos –Amado Nervo)

El vapor de agua inundó el elegante baño con terminaciones de mármol. Esa era la mejor terapia para pensar, para encerrarse dentro de sí y tratar de encontrar las decisiones apropiadas para guiar su vida. Había tomado una enorme bocanada de aire y estaba completamente sumergido dentro del agua, cuya temperatura era bastante elevada. Permaneció ahí adentro durante mucho tiempo. Su cuerpo atlético le permitía darse el lujo de aguantar la respiración mucho más que la población promedio. En el fondo sabía que su padre tenía razón: No deseaba desposar a Susana. Terry volvió a la realidad dentro de la tina. Aún no había tomado ninguna decisión. Amaba con toda su alma a una mujer y le había prometido matrimonio a otra, víctima de un tonto sentido del deber. Las palabras de la conversación el día anterior con su padre aún se incrustaban en su cabeza. El reciente Flash había ido y vuelto en un giro repetitivo. La necesidad de respirar nuevamente hizo que el dejara de sumergirse, pero permaneció sentado dentro de la tina, con su cabeza recostada sobre una toalla blanca. De vez en cuando movía sus piernas permitiendo que el agua masajeara su cuerpo desnudo. Buscaba relajar su mente y su cuerpo durante ese baño. Durante algún tiempo permaneció tan absorto en sus divagaciones que no se percató que la temperatura del agua había descendido suficiente, para que la estancia ya no fuera tan placentera. Salió del baño con una toalla rodeando su cintura y con su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros totalmente mojado. (Definitivamente, esta aficionada de las palabras hubiese deseado ser la gota que, originada en su pelo traviesamente resbalaba lentamente sobre sus bien formados pectorales para abandonarlos con sensualidad y comenzar un delicioso paseo sobre cada uno de los bien formados músculos que daban forma a sus hermosos abdominales; la mala noticia sería que el camino terminó en la toalla impidiendo que la gota resbalara más allá). Su torso revelaba el paso del tiempo, pues era ancho, con pectorales firmes y atléticos; sus largas piernas habían ganado volumen, lo mismo que sus brazos… ¡Ay sus brazos! Fuertes y firmes dispuestos para abrazar y proteger; cualquier mujer habría sido dichosa si aunque fuera durante un fugaz momento estuviera atrapada en ellos. Terrence Grandchester… en verdad se podía decir que era un Adonis completo. Se sentó sobre su cama incapaz de abandonar sus meditaciones para empezar a vestirse. Luego, con un aire de cansancio dejó caer su espalda sobre su lecho y puso sus manos entrelazadas debajo de su nuca mientras empezaba su soliloquio:

-Hace más de un año tomé una decisión. Aún antes de que Candy viniera a la premier yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer; por eso no tuve la fuerza de abrazarla cuando la vi en la estación. Ella me miraba estática, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas, incapaz de controlar lo que sentía. Yo tuve que ejecutar una de mis mejores actuaciones al no levantarla en mis brazos y llenarla de besos. Besar sus lágrimas hasta hacerla sonrojar y que me llamara "Mocoso Engreído". No tuve el valor de acercarla a mí por el temor de no poder dejarla ir después. En lugar de terminar la noche con una cena romántica o caminando tomados de la mano, estuvimos lavando trastes en mi departamento… ¡Qué tonto!

-Recuerdo ese brillo de sus ojos en el Colegio siempre que yo aparecía. Mi pecosa se esforzaba por esconderlo pero no le funcionaba. Ella es la única mujer que me hace olvidarme de quien soy. Todo lo que había aprendido sobre el trato para las damas lo escondía en un cajón porque no sabía cómo manejarlo con ella, siempre ella. Lentamente fui conociendo su interior y fascinándome más con lo que descubría. La revoltosa no solo es dulce y tierna; es una mujer única de enorme fortaleza. Al llegar a América se abrió paso sola… ¡Tenemos tanto en común, ella es mi alma gemela! Me hace tanta falta. –Terry dejó escapar un suspiro melancólico ante los recuerdos que se arremolinaban dentro de sí; estaba llorando en silencio, sin poder discernir cuál era el motivo principal, de cualquier forma se sentía incapaz de darse el lujo de eliminar todo lo que sentía –Y aún reconociendo ya que le pertenecía por completo la dejé ir esa noche horrible que debía haber sido de las mejores de mi vida si tan solo ese maldito accidente no hubiese ocurrido, esa horrible noche fue la primera del invierno en que vivo desde entonces. Tomé una decisión que mi pecosa comprendió. Me pidió hacer feliz a Susana. ¡Diablos Candy! ¿Por qué tenías que haberme enseñado a preocuparme por los demás? Te amo demasiado. Recuerdo que te pedí que fueras feliz. ¿Feliz? ¿Lejos de mí? ¿Separados? ¡No Candy! No puedo permitir que seas feliz sin mí. Llámame egoísta si quieres, pero no puedo permitirlo. No te imagino viviendo con alguien que no sea yo. Prodigando tus besos y caricias fuera de mí lecho. Quiero que seas mía, solo mía. Quiero fundirme en uno contigo; ser el único privilegiado cada mañana con tu sonrisa y cada noche con tus deseos complacidos. Me muero por saber que se siente hacerte mía, ser el dueño de tus íntimas caricias, sentirte temblando de pasión en mis brazos.

-Deseo abrumarte con tus pecas, contarlas una por una y molestarte para que levantes tu pequeña nariz –seguía en el mismo tono melancólico –liberar tu pelo de esas coletas y enredar mis dedos en sus dorados espirales, bajar mi mano hacia tu nuca y aprisionarla con fuerza para que no escapes a mis besos. Y llenarte de caricias, hasta invadir tus más íntimos rincones, regalar a mis ojos tu imagen desnuda y temblar ante la visión. ¡Caray Candy! ¡Eres mi verdugo! Tanto deseo reprimido solo por ti y para ti –en tal momento, con tales pensamientos, Terry era presa ya de su naturaleza, contempló frustrado la erección de su masculinidad y masculló –Si esto hace tu solo recuerdo… me pregunto que lograrás estando presente. – ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Podré tener otra oportunidad contigo si dejo a Susana? –Tuvo que acudir a la antiquísima práctica masculina (tan antiquísima como el hombre mismo) de complacerse a sí mismo para liberar por lo menos un poco de todo lo que el recuerdo de la rubia le había provocado.

Una vez "satisfecho", se vistió. Había elegido ropa cómoda para permanecer en casa durante la mañana. Tenía una cita con su padre hasta la hora del almuerzo. Ese día no quería visitar a su "prometida". Repentinamente Terry recordó la fecha y tomó el periódico para buscar la noticia que le interesaba. Estaba deseoso de conocer los por menores, aún no sabía cómo pero él detendría esa boda. Neal Legan no era más que un cobarde fácil de enfrentar. Se sentó en su rincón de lectura, un tanto nervioso y hojeó al diario en la sección de sociales. Sus ojos se iluminaron como en el colegio al toparse con una de las gráficas que acompañaban la noticia. Era una de Candy hermosamente ataviada. Terry se mantuvo por un rato saboreando la deliciosa visión, repasando las curvas de la chica a quien el tiempo le había favorecido, las coletas que tanto soñaba con liberar no estaban, sólo un cola de caballo que originaba la cascada más larga y dorada que el noble inglés hubiese imaginado, dicha cascada caía libremente enloqueciendo al actor. Finalmente abandonó tan placentera vista y desvió su atención al encabezado de la nota. Sonrió intrigado antes de empezar su lectura.

Al terminar la lectura Terrence Grandchester dejó caer el periódico sobre el pequeño tapete persa, único detalle de su rincón de lectura además de la lámpara de pie. Recargó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, inclinó su cabeza y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su nuca. Así permaneció mientras trataba de asimilar las muchas sorpresas que el diario había publicado.

-Pecosa: ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estas manejando semejante estrés? ¡Cómo me habría gustado estar contigo en ese momento tal como lo hicieron tus primos! ¿Qué habrá pasado en ese tiempo en que estuvieron encerrados en la biblioteca? Son demasiadas cosas para ti mi amor; el recuento de lo hechos me preocupa, siempre has sido muy aprensiva… ¿De dónde te estas sujetando pecosa? ¿De quién? ¡No! ¡No quiero pensar en un quien, no ahora!

-Aunque no me ha sorprendido leer sobre tu desmayo. No es para menos: ¿Anthony está vivo? ¡Pobre de ti! ¡Debió haber sido una sorpresa muy fuerte! ¿Y te defendió del idiota de Neal? ¡Vaya! Le debo una. ¡Diablos! ¿Yo? ¿Debiéndole algo al flaco y débil que cultiva rosas? Tiemblo de solo recordar los celos que me invadieron cada vez que su nombre salió de tus dulces labios. Me convierto en el mismo adolescente ofendido que no sabe cómo canalizar la idea de que alguien más ocupe tu corazón. Siento que los celos me consumen tan solo de verlo a tu lado. Y luego… Stear volvió de la guerra. ¡Era el! ¡Ese joven que ví en la calle era él! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa sí que es una buena noticia! El inventor siempre me cayó muy bien –de pronto una sonrisa relajada apareció en su rostro –Ya me imagino la cara de la gordita: Debió haberse emocionado mucho, aunque en las fotografías ya no se ve tan gordita… ¡JaJaJa! Hasta creo que se ve bonita –sonrió de medio lado –Recuerdo que ni siquiera sabía hacer un emparedado… le dejó la cuchara al que le preparó a Stear en la mañana que volaríamos el avión. ¡JaJaJa! – ¡Candy! Debiste haberte arrojado al cuello de tu primo, estoy seguro. –Terry nuevamente sonrió ante la comicidad de la imagen de Candy cayendo con Stear como siempre –Y finalmente… ¿Albert es el Tío Abuelo William? _Ahora entiendo por qué siempre apareces cuando Candy te necesita; siempre la has estado cuidando. Con ese nuevo look te ves mucho más joven amigo. ¿Estarás feliz con tu nueva vida? ¿Lejos de los animales que tanto amas? Me alegro que hayas recuperado tu memoria y tu vida. Al parecer las cosas van a mejorar mucho para la pecosa ahora que cuenta con tu apoyo y con el de sus primos._

-¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? –Terry decidió abandonar su cómodo sillón y se sentó sobre el tapete recargando su espalda en la pared; recogió sus rodillas y las abrazó. –Las cosas para Candy se ven muy bien. ¿Tengo el derecho de hacer sufrir a Susana para darle a Candy más felicidad de la que tiene hasta el momento? Quizás el Duque de Grandchester tenga razón: Debería buscarla y hablar con ella; pero este no es un buen momento, debo darle tiempo para que se acostumbre a los cambios de su nueva vida.

-Primero debo resolver mi asunto con Susana. Sí debo arreglarlo.

Un llamado firme, fuerte e insistente en la puerta lo alertó.

***************************************************************************

Sin un amor la vida no se llama vida

Sin un amor le falta fuerza al corazón

Sin un amor el alma muere derrotada

Desesperada en el dolor

Sacrificada sin razón

Sin un amor no hay salvación.

(Sin un amor –Alfredo Gil- J. Navarro)

***************************************************************************

Candy había decidido pasar la noche en la mansión y había dormido plácidamente. Esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano para salir a caminar horas antes de que el resto de la familia bajara a desayunar, de hecho, aún estaba oscuro. Durante su caminata había aprovechado para asimilar los hechos de la noche anterior. Se sentía renovada, la presencia de Stear y Anthony habían venido como dulce alivio. Llenó sus sentidos con los sonidos matutinos de las aves y los olores de las panaderías que se encontraba en el camino.

Volvió feliz a la mansión deseando que la tía abuela no hubiese notado su ausencia. No deseaba hacerla enojar pues también para la anciana los acontecimientos recientes habían sido fatigantes.

Dorothy la estaba esperando en el pórtico con su correspondencia. A la mucama le pareció extraño que hubiera correspondencia para Candy en la mansión pero no le dio la mayor importancia. Aún faltaban un par de horas para sentarse a la mesa, así que Candy decidió buscar su banca favorita en el jardín para leer la misiva.

"_Querida Candy"_

_Es mi deseo compartir contigo la felicidad que me inunda. Apelo a tu buena fe para que te regocijes conmigo de la buena cara que la vida últimamente me ha mostrado…_

***************************************************************************

Corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían y solo detuvo su frenética carrera al llegar al lago que estaba en el patio trasero de la mansión, se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el pasto, luego se sentó; abrazó con fuerza sus piernas con sus manos y escondió su rostro sobre sus rodillas. Ni la espectacular salida del sol en el oriente, ni el canto de las aves, ni el olor del césped aún ligeramente humedecido por el rocío nocturno lograron tranquilizarla y aligerar el hondo pesar de su corazón.

-¡Terry! Creí que estaba preparada para este momento pero las fuerzas me han abandonado. Cómo hubiera deseado nunca enterarme que finalmente vas a pagar tu deuda. Sé que yo misma te empujé para que lo hicieras pero no puedo evitar sentirme abatida. Susana ha sido muy cruel conmigo; ¿Por qué me envió esa carta? ¿Por qué me habla de cuán felices son, de los hijos que piensan tener? Me alegro que hayas regresado al teatro y a ella pero me siento celosa –luego, sin evitarlo, comenzó a llorar, hablando con su arrogante sin preocuparse por el volumen de su voz –Soy yo quien debería estar en su lugar. Por primera vez en mi vida siento envidia por alguien más. Quisiera ser yo quien estuviera haciendo planes a tu lado, pero tú ya te has olvidado de mí. Mi vida desde ahora ya no será la misma; mi corazón no tiene fuerzas. Mi alma se siente derrotada sin tu amor. ¡Este dolor que ya se ha vuelto parte de mí ya me atrapó invadiéndome como un cáncer! ¡Me asfixia! Por lo menos este sacrificio no ha sido sin razón. Te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, creí que recapacitarías y me buscarías para encontrar juntos una solución diferente, algo que pudiera ayudar a Susana, pensé por un momento que era injusto que los tres fuéramos infelices. ¡Tonta! –gritó al tiempo que dejaba caer su puño cerrado sobre el césped – ¡La única que está sufriendo con todo esto soy yo! Tú eres muy feliz a su lado y yo tengo que conformarme con los recuerdos de un espejismo, con lo que creíste sentir por mí. No importa, igualmente me hizo feliz creer que me amabas; finalmente, con la mente fría después de mas de un año y medio te has decidido por ella –trató en vano de eliminar las lágrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejillas; en vano, porque tan pronto las retiraba, nuevas perlas acuosas aparecían –Yo estaba hasta cierto punto conforme porque aunque estamos separados guardaba la esperanza de que me amarías siempre, pero ahora que descubro que te has enamorado de ella siento que me muero, siento que mi vida ha sido una mentira. ¿Será que todavía hay un camino para mí? –inesperadamente un cierto sentimiento de valentía se apoderó de ella – ¡Sí! Tengo que vivir, debo ser fuerte y olvidarte. Terry voy a cumplir con mi promesa; seguiré tu ejemplo y seré feliz; finalmente esa fue nuestra meta cuando nos separamos. Ya que tú estas cumpliendo con tu parte del trato, entonces yo voy a cumplir con la mía y te voy a arrancar de mi alma aunque en ello se me vaya la vida. Quería estar contigo siempre, formar un hogar, gozar de los pequeños detalles de la vida cotidiana, despertar a tu lado, prepararte el desayuno, despedirte para el trabajo, por las tardes recibirte con muchos besos y finalizar el día mirando el fuego de la chimenea a tu lado. ¿Cómo Terry? ¿Cómo hiciste para arrancarme de tu corazón? ¿Cómo voy a hacer lo mismo contigo?

Candy finalmente se dejó caer por completo con el rostro en el pasto llorando amargamente su pérdida y el vacío que se había apoderado de ella. Hubiera preferido dejar de existir a tener que vivir lo que en ese momento acaecía. Habría querido ser viento y trasladarse a algún sitio lejano sin que nadie lo notara, habría deseado no tener que seguir fingiendo e ir y revelarle a su querido aristócrata cuán triste y vacía se sentía y en un arranque, aventarle la carta a Susana.

-Te amo Terry, Te amo. Es la última vez que mis labios lo repetirán. Te lo juro –dijo entre sollozos. Pasó un tiempo llorando amargamente hasta que:

-"No llores pequeña, eres mucho más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras"

Candy no tuvo valor para enfrentar al portador de la voz que delicadamente inundaba sus sentidos como placentera melodía. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el pasto sirviendo de almohada a su cabeza. Con sus manos entonces apretó el césped para canalizar su bochorno por saberse descubierta. Se mantuvo tirada sobre el césped deseando que hubiera sido su imaginación, sin moverse, sin atreverse a buscar a quien se había dirigido a ella. Para su mala suerte, unas fuertes manos la tomaron, una se posó en su hombro y la otra la rodeó por la cintura. El joven se había arrodillado al lado de ella y la levantó para acomodarla en su regazo. No dijo más. No había palabras suficientes para expresar lo que ese chico sentía al ver a Candy en ese estado. Acarició su pelo al tiempo que ella se mantenía escondiendo su rostro en el cuerpo de él mientras continuaba sollozando, aferrándose a su calidez como si de ello dependiera su vida. Los segundos se hicieron minutos; el tiempo trajo lentamente el control a la heredera quien suavemente se fue liberando del abrazo de Anthony. Sabía que era imposible continuar en silencio y se decidió finalmente a hablar:

-¿Tenías mucho tiempo por aquí? ¿Me escuchaste mientras lloraba? –a Anthony le pareció que el rubor de sus mejillas provocado por el llanto le hacía verse más hermosa.

-Lo siento Candy. Yo salí a cabalgar y me detuve en el lago. Ya estaba aquí cuando llegaste pero estabas tan ofuscada que no notaste mi presencia –le explicó.

-Anthony yo…

-No digas nada Candy. Discúlpame, no quise invadir tu intimidad, es solo que me fue imposible dejarte sola en ese estado. ¿Te sientes mejor? –Anthony secó las lágrimas de Candy con el dorso de su mano, poco después le ofreció su pañuelo.

-Sí. Gracias. –Candy se sentía sumamente avergonzada. Aún así permaneció con su mirada clavada en el azul de los ojos de su compañero.

-Candy: Me gustaría que pudieras confiar en mí. Anoche noté que obviamente me he perdido muchas cosas importantes en tu vida. Pude notar que Stear y Archie dejaron varias frases a medias durante la fiesta; era como si estuvieran ocultando algo o como si hubiera un tema vetado. Me gustaría escucharte. Quiero saber qué pasó contigo durante el tiempo que no estuve en tu vida –el joven tomó las manos de Candy (que hasta el momento se habían mantenido sobre el pecho de Anthony) entre las suyas y hundió su mirada en la de ella –Candy, querida, confía en mí; dime que te sucede –le pidió.

-Anthony, es un larga historia –dijo ella, como buscando un pretexto para no hablar del tema.

-Y yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti –confesó sintiendo celos y enojo por el chico que había roto el corazón de una joven tan especial –pero si crees que no soy digno de tu confianza, lo entiendo, hemos estado separados mucho tiempo, aún no he tenido la oportunidad para mostrarte lo contrario.

-¡No Anthony! ¡Por favor! No digas eso –al parecer la psicología inversa le había funcionado al heredero –creo que ha llegado el momento de arrojar el peso que he estado llevando sobre mis hombros –la chica se perdió en la mirada fuerte del muchacho, una mirada que le ofrecía salvaguardarla de todo y de todos.

Así Candy se embarcó en la difícil tarea de hablarle a su primer amor sobre el joven aristócrata que estuvo para ella siempre que le necesitó. De la forma en que ambos se entregaron sus corazones para convertirse en los mejores amigos y luego la mayor esperanza para alcanzar la felicidad. Candy narró su primer encuentro en el Mauritania –Anthony notaba claramente cómo los ojos de la mujer amada se iluminaban con el pensamiento evocado y los de él se nublaban ligeramente, pues era presa de los celos, sin embargo, se esforzó por hacer sentir su interés por el relato, de vez en cuando la interrumpía para hacer alguna pregunta o comentario –también le habló de lo difícil que fue abrir sus corazones para conocer un interior brillante y agradable a los ojos del otro; narró la escena de la misa, su intervención para defenderla de Neal y sus amigos, sus paseos en el Blue River, el Festival de Mayo, el maravilloso verano en Escocia, la trampa de Elisa, su sacrificio para que ella permaneciera en el Colegio San Pablo, luego su mutua desesperación por verse la noche fallida en Chicago, su noviazgo por correspondencia, sus planes de matrimonio, lo ilusionada que abordó el tren con su ticket sin regreso, la forma en que se enteró del accidente de Susana, su esfuerzo por evitar que Susana se suicidara, la triste despedida en las escaleras y su casi imposible pacto de ser felices, su caminata en la nieve para su viaje de regreso a Chicago con el casi trágico final del que Archie había hablado someramente la noche anterior. Después suspiró y le narró a Anthony la última visión de un chico convertido en un guiñapo actuando en un teatro de quinta, totalmente ebrio. Candy, lentamente se sintió liberada, nunca había sido capaz de arrojar ese peso. Cada acontecimiento narrado iba acompañado de una descripción de sus sentimientos, en ocasiones de lágrimas, otras de risas, para finalizar con tristeza, abandono, dolor, desesperanza, derrota.

-No estoy de acuerdo en lo que hicieron. No pueden pretender que la felicidad se base en una mentira –Candy lo miró asombrada, nunca se había enfrascado en un debate con Anthony, no sabía lo bueno que era su primo en ése terreno –Susana vivirá toda su vida en una mentira gracias a una mala decisión; Terry vivirá deshonestamente porque no hay peor mentira que el engaño a uno mismo, seguramente constantemente su corazón le recuerda que se está traicionando. Me pregunto cómo esperas que sea feliz bajo esas condiciones. Y tú: ¡Mírate! Hace un momento hablabas del deseo de ser tú la que estuviera en el lugar de Susana Marlowe. Creo que fue una mala decisión tomada al calor de los acontecimientos. Deberías buscarlo –dijo con resolución y sin que su tono de voz reflejara duda alguna. Se sentía derrotado, pero prefería la felicidad de ella sobre la propia. Un hombre cabal se preocupa por la felicidad de la mujer que ama; y Anthony Brown era un hombre completo –Si quieres, podemos buscar cualquier pretexto y yo mismo te acompaño a New York –le propuso con el deseo sincero de apoyarla.

Candy permaneció en silencio mirando hacia el lago. Los primeros rayos del sol en el agua, la transportaron a Escocia, a los días en que fue feliz al lado de Terrence. Cuando Anthony notó la ausencia en que se había sumergido, continuó:

-No debes permitir que semejante situación se lleve a cabo. ¡Tú lo amas! –Candy lo miró sorprendida por la determinación del rubio.

_-¿Cómo puedes decirme que lo busque después de todas las señales que me has enviado desde anoche? ¿Acaso mal interpreté todo? –pensó la joven y su primo adivinó su confusión._

-No me mires así. No me mires como si no entendieras porqué me comporto de tal manera –le dijo seriamente –Tú mejor que nadie sabe que cuando amas a alguien, le das libertad. ¿O no? –Anthony, por primera vez, agachó su cabeza –Si Terry no te ha buscado, deberías buscarlo tú. Hablar con él. Su separación no ha sido sana. No se despidieron de acuerdo con la idea; se despidieron obligados por las circunstancias aunque trates de convencerte de lo contrario. Creo que les pasó lo mismo que conmigo: Nos separamos engañados… solo que en nuestro caso no había remedio; nos enfrentamos a la "muerte", vivimos el luto y seguimos adelante –las clases de psicología no le habían caído nada mal al inteligente heredero. –Pero ustedes no tuvieron tiempo de vivir un luto. ¿Sabías que en cada relación que termina, siempre debe haber un luto? Un tiempo en que tu corazón sane para empezar una nueva relación. Ese tiempo está en función de muchos factores externos, lo mismo puede durar un mes o años, eso depende de cada persona. Pero ustedes no tuvieron ese tiempo, no bien se separaron, Terry se comprometió a hacer feliz a Susana y tú simplemente te apartaste, pero nunca te resignaste y tampoco has tenido tiempo para volver a empezar, porque dentro de ti Terry sigue siendo tu novio: Tu novio que se va a casar con otra. Si sigue siendo tu novio, entonces no hay separación, no hay luto, no hay un deseo de volver a empezar –le explicó.

Anthony nuevamente esperó por la respuesta de la pecosa. Sin embargo ella meditaba; atreviéndose por primera vez a aceptar que la última frase era tan verídica como que la tierra gira alrededor del sol. Para ella Terry seguía siendo **su novio… que se casó con otra, **(la única corrección que debía tomar lugar era el tiempo del verbo casar). Nuevamente la espera fue en vano, no hubo respuesta por parte de Candy. Así que Anthony se levantó y con la mirada fija sobre ella aunada a su voz firme le dijo:

-Levántate –prácticamente le ordenó. Anthony ya estaba de pie ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla; pero ella seguía sin moverse, a punto de volver a empezar a llorar – ¡Candy! ¿No me escuchaste? –preguntó preocupado. Se inclinó y posó ambas manos sobre cada uno de los hombros de la muchacha para llamar su atención – ¡Levántate! Necesitas terminar con esto. Necesitas volver con Terry o terminar con él. ¡Pero necesitas dejar de sufrir ya! – ¡Levántate! –insistió sin darse por vencido. Por fin ella le extendió la mano para levantarse juntamente mientras le preguntaba:

-¿A dónde iremos? –ahora ella estaba intrigada. También conocía acerca de psicología por su experiencia como enfermera y sabía que lo que Anthony le había explicado era verdad. Entonces recordó a Terry hablándole en la cabalgata en Escocia en un esfuerzo por ayudarla a superar a Anthony-: _"Arroja el peso de tu corazón…" _–le había dicho; pero ya no pudo seguir recordando porque la respuesta de su primo la paralizó:

¡A New York! –la voz era decidida. Anthony la pondría frente a Terry de una vez por todas. Ella tendría que salir de su relación o entrar plenamente en ella aunque eso le rompiera el corazón al joven.

-Pero yo no tengo derecho. Todo se ha acabado ya –aceptó Candy cabizbaja y triste –ellos se han casado en secreto –su voz tembló al igual que su cuerpo –por eso la prensa no ha dado la noticia. Terry no es más un hombre libre. Pensar en él está mal; yo no debería estar sintiendo lo que me pasa –la pequeña pecosa se arrojó a los brazos de su primo en busca de consuelo, pues las lágrimas volvieron a ella.

-Entonces Candy…. ¡Lucha! –Anthony la recibió en un tierno abrazo. Estaba sufriendo por ver a Candy en ese estado. Si Terry estaba casado no podía ir a buscarlo, ya era tarde para eso – ¡Trata de ser feliz! –las esperanzas volvieron al heredero –tienes derecho a buscar la felicidad y a construir un futuro brillante –el rubio atrajo con delicadeza el cuerpo cansado emocionalmente de la joven hacia él. Acarició su cabello con ternura saboreando la corriente de calor que recorría toda su alma. Luego se atrevió a decir: -Sé que probablemente para ti es muy pronto pues acabamos de reencontrarnos pero yo quería tener esta conversación el día de la cacería, así que para mí, más bien, es una charla bastante atrasada –Candy reconoció el fuego en los ojos de Anthony y tuvo miedo, no deseaba ser lastimada nuevamente.

-Anthony, ahora no por favor –ella escondió su rostro en el torso del joven una vez más.

-No te preocupes Candy, he escuchado lo que pasa en tu corazón y creo que es justo que sepas lo que pasa en el mío. Por favor, déjame continuar. –Anthony miró con dulzura a la chica y quitó con ternura algunos rizos rebeldes sobre sus ojos –Te amo Candy –finalmente las palabras que tantas veces había repetido al viento con dirección al cielo encontraban su verdadero destino: El alma de la joven. Anthony se sintió emocionado por la oportunidad de declararlo de tal forma que la chica pudo percibir la fuerza del sentimiento de su primo –Te he amado desde que éramos casi unos niños. Te he perdido ya dos veces y quiero recuperarte pero para que no te vuelvas a separar de mí. Me sentí muy angustiado cuando llegué con mis primos a la casa de los Legan y me encontré con la noticia de que habías emprendido tu viaje a México –admitió evocando con tristeza la desesperación con que castigaba a su corcel con el fuete para obligarlo a galopar como nunca antes –en ése momento supe que te amaba –un nudo en su garganta delató la importancia de lo que revelaba –el miedo a perderte se apoderó de mí, estaba desesperado, confundido, no quería apartarme de tu lado. Mis primos y yo galopamos hasta la colina y tocamos las gaitas para ti; por un momento el dolor de la desolación me impidió continuar y te rogué que me esperaras, prometí que iría por ti –Anthony tendió su vista en algún punto en el lago; se habían sentado nuevamente y él había vuelto a colocar a Candy en su regazo hundiendo una vez más sus dedos en sus rizos imitando un peine –después, cuando en aquél frío cuarto de hospital Elisa me dijo que habías muerto me sentí culpable porque fue mi decisión "volar" con el caballo y mi caída te asustó de acuerdo a su versión –hizo una pausa para mirar a Candy a los ojos –por eso no quería quedarme, no tendría el valor de enfrentar tu recuerdo y viví esa agonía con una sola cosa en mente: Morir para estar contigo –Anthony apretó ligeramente el cuerpo de ella con el suyo. –Luego, cuando supe que estabas viva, quise correr a tu lado; pero creí que necesitaba el apoyo del tío y nadie sabía dónde localizarlo. Ahora sé que tu corazón está ocupado. Tuviste suerte de haber tenido quien llenara tu vida. No tengo idea de cómo, pero te ayudaré a superarlo –ahora la miró con cierto entusiasmo. –Me gustaría que cuando estés lista, puedas darme una oportunidad para penetrar en tu corazón. Te juro que mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida misma es toda tuya, lo ha sido desde siempre y quiero entregártela para que te encargues de cuidarla, tú eres la única que mi corazón aclama. Estoy seguro que sentías algo más que amistad por mí. Dime: ¿Estaba equivocado? De hecho, anoche me pareció ver en tus ojos que dentro de ti hay algo especial que es solo mío. Contéstame por favor Candy: ¿Me olvidaste por completo? –Anthony continuaba ocupado acariciando los rizos de la chica.

-¿Olvidarte por completo? No. Eso fue imposible. Siempre acudí a tu recuerdo en mis momentos difíciles. Hablaba contigo continuamente. Me fue muy difícil a mí también continuar viviendo sin ti. –El delicado toque de la mano de Anthony la envolvía, ella hablaba suavemente, después de todo, su corazón seguía compungido.

-¿Entonces hay todavía un lugar en tu corazón para mí? –Anthony era claro en sus preguntas, deseaba ayudar a Candy a despejar sus dudas. A veces la preguntas son las más difíciles de elaborar, pero las más eficaces.

-Sí Anthony. Tú siempre has estado en mi corazón, pero yo aprendí a vivir con tu recuerdo; puse todo lo que sentía por ti en una cámara dentro de mí y lo cerré con llave. Ahora no sé si pueda abrirlo…de nuevo –dijo todavía sin saber cómo actuar. Los rayos solares se posaban juguetones en el cabello de Anthony y depositaban el cielo en sus ojos; a Candy la pareció que nunca había tenido una visión más espectacular.

-¿Entonces crees que ya no tenga ninguna oportunidad de cortejarte? –Anthony llevó su mano suavemente hacia una de las amadas mejillas, enviando al cuerpo de Candy sensaciones desconocidas –Quizás podríamos probar una de mis llaves –el joven la miraba decidido pero sin suplicar.

-¿Una de tus llaves? –lo miró sin entender.

-¡Claro! Creo que tengo una por aquí –señaló su corazón con la misma mano con que la había acariciado –Una que tú misma me entregaste –sonrió con seducción y la acercó más todavía para decirle dulcemente al oído –estoy seguro que no cambiaste las chapas, puede funcionar. –Anthony era un joven de firmes convicciones, sabía lo que quería e iría por ello. Su voz aterciopelada y seductora logró poner nerviosa a la pecosa.

-No lo sé, por favor entiéndeme. Todo esto es muy repentino –Candy sintió una sensación de calidez al sentir el aliento del joven en su oído, una intensa corriente eléctrica se presentó en su cuello dispersándose hacia su espalda. Se sentía muy atraída por su primo pero estaba convencida que albergar un nuevo sentimiento era una traición a su Terry. _– ¿Mi Terry? Ahora él le pertenece a Susana. – ¿Pero porqué es una traición si él ha entregado su vida a alguien más? ¿Quizás sea porque me traicione a mi misma?_

-Entiendo Candy. En realidad no quiero presionarte. Quiero que el día que me aceptes en tu vida sea porque estés convencida. Quiero que me ames más de lo que lo amas a él; quiero que me necesites –luego corrigió, eso no era suficiente. ¡No para él! – ¡No! ¡Quiero ser indispensable para ti! Quiero estar en tu mente y en tu corazón, y no sólo eso… -la voz del rubio fue más seductora que nunca, tomó la barbilla de Candy para buscar sus ojos y hablarle con volumen apenas perceptible –deseo que todo tu cuerpo anhele mi contacto, tanto como mi cuerpo me exige el tuyo, quiero que me desees tanto como yo te deseo –ante las audaces palabras de Anthony el rubor subió hasta las mejillas de la muchacha –no estoy dispuesto a ser simplemente un salvavidas del que te deshaces una vez que te sientes segura. Soy un hombre completo capaz de entregarse de igual forma y deseo que quien sea mi compañera me ame totalmente y se entregue a mí sin medidas, con la misma intensidad con que yo estoy dispuesto a entregarme. –El joven había sentido a Candy estremecerse y continuó hablando a su oído mientras sus dedos seguían perdidos en el oro del cabello de su pequeña.

Candy no pudo explicar nunca lo que sintió cuando lo escuchó hablar con tanta vehemencia sobre lo que esperaba del amor. El movimiento suave de los carnosos labios de su primo le atraía como un imán. Había pasado el tiempo casi hipnotizada por la seductora propuesta de Anthony y sin poder evitarlo, Candy se acercó al gallardo muchacho y depositó un breve y fugaz beso sobre esos labios cuya fuerza de atracción no lograba comprender. El ósculo fue casi como el posar de una mariposa, apenas un suave roce, pero fue suficiente para que la chica de pronto se sintiera avergonzada por semejante atrevimiento.

-Lo siento. Yo… no sé que me pasó –comentó sin atreverse a mirarlo –yo creo que será mejor que vuelva a la mansión –ella podía sentir todos los colores sobre su rostro.

La joven no lograba comprender de dónde había salido semejante reacción así que decidió que era mejor emprender la "graciosa huída".

_-Algo anda mal Candy. No debías haber hecho semejante disparate_ –se dijo a sí misma.

No tenía idea de que el gusto a los sentidos es muy fácil de satisfacer. Mucho menos comprendía por qué se sentía tan cómoda al lado de Anthony si su corazón ya tenía dueño. Pero tenía que aceptarlo: Lo besó sin detenerse a pensar. Su primo estaba empezando a hacerla actuar como una tonta. Era mejor abandonar el lugar, y cuanto antes, mejor. Se levantó casi de un salto y giró sobre sus talones para iniciar la travesía de vuelta a la mansión. No bien hubo avanzado un par de pasos, Candy sintió la fuerte mano de Anthony tomar posesión de su cintura evitando que la muchacha se moviera. La gallarda figura masculina la sostenía desde su espalda.

-Escucha pequeña: Si crees que puedes besarme y salir huyendo me temo que tengo que sacarte del error –sorpresivamente Anthony esta vez no solo le hablaba al oído. Mientras le hablaba estaba mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja ocasionando que a la joven se le doblaran las rodillas, su corazón se acelerara y su piel se erizara espontáneamente. El heredero la giró para mirarla de frente.

Envuelta por una extraña sensación, algo que fue más fuerte que ella, Candy se complació al ver el rostro de Anthony acercándose peligrosamente; se irguió suavemente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de su primo, se hundió en el plácido mar de sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces permitió que su primo la besara. Anthony buscó sus labios deseando saborearlos, deleitado en el temblor de la joven entre sus brazos. Candy sabía que era incorrecto lo que estaba haciendo pero lo que sentía estaba fuera de control. Era claro que el heredero no lo era indiferente. Por su parte, Anthony tampoco se detuvo a pensar; había esperado besar los labios de la llorona del portal de las rosas desde que eran niños, así que profundizó el beso suavemente. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no era ella la mujer que amaba? ¿Acaso no se moría por beber de su boca? Anthony aprisionó a la chica delicadamente con su abrazo mientras que ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos y, sin poder controlarse todavía, Candy presionó ligeramente para corresponder el beso con el mismo deseo que el joven; abrió tímidamente sus labios invitando al chico a entrar en su boca, la joven sintió entonces que el amor dormido podría despertar; quien la besaba era el mismo que la había defendido tantas veces, quien había sido su amigo, su cómplice y le había dado señales de amor desde siempre. Anthony ahora tenía su lengua explorando la boca de Candy mientras sentía cómo ella se derretía una vez más con el atrevimiento sin decidirse a detenerlo, esa era la señal que estaba esperando. Comprendió entonces que su pequeña llorona estaba confundida y que él debía ayudarle a entender el verdadero significado de lo que estaba sintiendo. Candy aún estaba entregada a las sensaciones que el rubio estaba despertando nuevamente, pero ya no eran las necesidades de una niña de 14 años, Candy se había convertido en un hermosa chica de casi 18 cuyos sentimientos estaban a flor de piel. Entonces la joven, todavía inexperta, nuevamente con timidez deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda de él, cosa que Anthony interpretó como otra señal y lentamente empezó a recorrer la espalda de la mujer amada con movimientos lentos de arriba a abajo, dibujando pequeños círculos desde su cuello hasta su cintura, logrando nuevamente que su compañera temblara en sus brazos mientras que el mismo cuerpo del chico temblaba también. Incapaces de detenerse todavía, Anthony abandonó los labios de Candy para dirigirse hacia su cuello, totalmente embriagado del perfume de rosas que inundaba el momento; habría continuado en el disfrute de su tarea si los suaves y placenteros sonidos de Candy no lo hubieran vuelto a la realidad. Muy lentamente disminuyó la intensidad de sus besos, abandonó el cuello y se dirigió nuevamente a los labios para depositar pequeños besos sobre ellos y sobre sus ojos, que hacía solo unos instantes estaban llenos de lágrimas. Candy comprendió lo que Anthony estaba haciendo e hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse. El joven mantuvo su nariz sobre la de ella, con sus labios separados por solo unos milímetros tratando de controlar su respiración. Sin desbaratar el abrazo Anthony habló con voz enronquecida, de tal manera que ella apenas lograba escucharlo:

-Te amo Candy. Podrías hacerme perder el control si quisieras, me tienes en tus manos totalmente, pero no es así como deseo que las cosas sucedan. Esperaré a que sane tu corazón, mientras tanto… ¿Puedes darme la oportunidad de acercarme a ti y demostrarte cuánto te amo? No tengas miedo. No te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia; sé que no estás lista todavía. Sólo permíteme cortejarte. Cuando estés lista ambos lo sabremos. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

-¿Una oportunidad? ¿Tenía ella en verdad el derecho de ser feliz? ¿Buscar la felicidad en otro hombre que no fuera Terry no sería una traición? La chica descubrió que el último año y medio la había hecho más fuerte. Su anhelo por el regreso de su aristócrata se acababa de convertir en desesperanza. Quizás sí. Quizás debería buscar cumplir con su _promesa –"De otro modo te lo reprocharé" –le pareció escuchar. _Hasta entonces se atrevió a hablar:

-Sí Anthony; pero solo cortejo. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones. Créeme: Lo último que quiero es lastimarte. –Su voz era apenas audible. Candy sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora, por un instante creyó que Anthony podría escuchar su loca carrera todavía víctima de las sensaciones recién descubiertas. Tenía ahora su cabeza recargada en el pecho del joven sin querer apartarse _– ¡Dios! ¿Que no se haga ilusiones después de lo que me ha hecho sentir? ¡Debo estar loca!_

Anthony tomó suavemente su barbilla para buscar las verdes esmeraldas. Ambos encontraron los mismos sentimientos en los ojos del otro, el mar de él era tempestuoso mientras que las esmeraldas de ella aún se encontraban oscurecidas por el momento compartido. Una suave sensación invadió al heredero, sabía que la joven sentía más que amistad o amor fraternal por él pero iba a ser difícil ayudarla a identificarlo.

–_Con eso es suficiente, con solo un poco. Yo me encargaré del resto –pensó._

Conservando la calidez del abrazo, pues ninguno se atrevía a separarse del otro, el joven le preguntó:

-¿Deseas volver a la mansión? Seguramente todos estarán preocupados por nosotros –el tono del joven era una mezcla de cordura y rebeldía. Deseaba permanecer con Candy pero sabía que podía ocasionarle problemas con la tía –Ya casi es hora del desayuno. Si nos apresuramos podemos llegar a tiempo.

-Uhmmm… está bien, vamos –Candy tampoco deseaba abandonar el lugar pero no quería empezar mal el día con la tía.

Con un ágil movimiento Anthony levantó a la pecosa en sus brazos y la llevó hasta donde estaba su caballo –ella se sorprendió, no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con tanta dulzura. Terry siempre la molestaba, casi nunca había sido dulce con ella –Anthony la colocó suavemente de pie solo para después tomarla de la cintura, levantarla y sentarla en el lomo del corcel. Rápidamente se sentó detrás de ella e iniciaron la breve cabalgata hasta la mansión. Ambos sintieron un Deja Vú de sus tiempos en Lakewood y, de la misma forma que lo hizo entonces, Anthony tocó el hombro de Candy para reconfortarla y ella alcanzó su mano con la suya mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del apuesto jinete.

-¿Crees que hayan notado nuestra ausencia? –el joven quiso relajar a Candy para que nadie notara lo que le había sucedido y no la importunaran con preguntas.

-No lo sé. Lo que sí es claro es que si no estamos puntuales en la mesa para desayunar todos lo notarán –Candy agradeció el esfuerzo de Anthony por hacerla sentir mejor.

-¡JaJaJa! – el heredero rió inesperadamente

-¿¡Qué pasa!? –Candy se sintió contagiada por la risa de Anthony y sonrió.

-Que si no llegamos puntuales, la tía abuela se dará el lujo de retarnos.

-¡Nuevamente! ¡Por mi culpa! Y dirá que soy una mala influencia para sus sobrinos –dijo con un gesto de falsa aristocracia.

-Y yo me molestaré con ella. Pero ya no podrá enviarme lejos de ti a alguna cabaña, ya nada podrá separarme de ti –la miró con ojos seductores.

-Anthony…-la chica murmuró su nombre al viento más para sí que para él al descubrir en sus ojos el mismo brillo de antaño.

-¡Candy! ¿Quieres galopar? ¡Sujétate fuerte! –Envuelto en su Deja Vú, Anthony no le dio tiempo a responder, con el fuete apresuró su caballo mientras sentía cómo Candy se sujetaba a su cintura. Fue un delicioso momento para ambos pues el viento matutino en su rostro permitió cambiar el semblante de la chica.

Entraron a la mansión con cierta prisa; dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el comedor cuando una voz autoritaria a sus espaldas detuvo su andar:

-¡Anthony Brown Andrew y Candice White Andrew!

-¡Tía Abuela! –dijeron los chicos mientras se giraban lentamente esperando el primer reto de muchos pues no estaban muy dispuestos a cambiar sus viejas costumbres –Buenos días.

La anciana miró el gesto desconcertado de sus sobrinos y recordó las innumerables ocasiones que tuvo a esos dos jóvenes frente a sí, entonces eran unos chiquillos. Inesperadamente, una sonrisa maternal se dibujó en ella:

-¡Bienvenidos!

-¡Gracias Tía Abuela! –los chicos se miraron confundidos. ¿Hoy no los retaría?

-Solo por esta ocasión pasaré por alto que no están vestidos apropiadamente para el desayuno. Anda Anthony, acércate, dame un beso.

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que la tía se está haciendo vieja! –dijo dulcemente –ya solo falta que me jale las mejillas después del beso –dijo de tal forma que solo Candy escuchó y sonrió divertida.

-Me alegra que estés de vuelta, te extrañé mucho –La anciana lo besó y después: ¡Jaló las mejillas del joven! –pasemos al comedor.

-Pasemos –Anthony extendió su brazo a las dos damas para escoltarlas. Mientras se dirigía al oído de la joven con un tono de falsa amenaza-: Te vi. ¡Disfrutaste la escena! ¡Me las pagarás!

-¡Cuando quieras! –le contestó Candy aceptando el reto, todavía sonrojada por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para disimular la carcajada que estaba ahogando. Eso no es propio de una dama. De repente se sonrojó ante el recuerdo de cuánto le preocupaba que Anthony se enterara lo buena que era con el laso.

-¡Vaya primo! Anoche casi no nos permitiste bailar con ella y hoy la raptas desde temprano –Eran Stear y Archie, acompañados de Annie, quien había pasado la noche en la mansión, que bajaban para ir al comedor también.

-Bueno, no la rapté, pero pienso hacerlo –Anthony sonrió a sus primos y ellos le devolvieron el gesto con complicidad.

Durante el desayuno la mesa era una algarabía. La misma tía abuela Elroy no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se habían escuchado tantas voces juveniles al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan feliz de poder volver a escuchar a sus nietos y su sobrino que se olvidó de pedirles que guardaran silencio.

Albert quiso ponerse al tanto de los planes de sus sobrinos, así que todos hablaron de ello. Archie habló de sus planes de estudiar, pero aún no había decidido si sería Leyes o Economía.

Anthony habló de su deseo por estudiar medicina, cosa que aprovechó Albert para sugerirle a Candy que pensara en la misma posibilidad. A la tía abuela no le agradó la idea de una Candy Universitaria pero respiró resignada. Mientras que Candy se entusiasmó con la idea.

Stear les comentó una noticia que no les agradó del todo: El ejército lo envió de vuelta a casa pero sin darle su baja. Debía estudiar Ingeniería Mecánica en la institución que él eligiera con el propósito de re-incorporarse a la Fuerza Aérea una vez que terminara para continuar colaborando en los equipos de desarrollo.

-Parece que ellos sí aprecian mi talento para inventar –dijo orgulloso.

-¿Pero les advertiste que todos tus inventos fallan? –le contestó bromeando Archie lo que provocó las risas en general.

-No los escuches Stear, yo sé que diseñarás los aviones más potentes –lo defendió Candy.

-Sí Stear, eres muy bueno para ello, no olvides que echaste a volar la chatarra en el hangar de Te….

-¡Annie! –Dijeron Stear y Archie –Lo siento –Annie bajó la cabeza apenada.

-No tienes porqué apenarte. Quisiste decir "Terry" –replicó Candy. –Escuchen, sé lo que hacen; no tienen que preocuparse por mí. Les agradezco que traten de protegerme pero creo que la forma en que lo hacen es equivocada. Terry formó parte de nuestro grupo y yo me alegro de que algunos de ustedes le recuerden con cariño. Las cosas que ocurrieron entre él y yo no tienen porqué cambiar su actitud para con él. Archie, sé que de entre todos es a ti a quien más le molestó lo sucedido y no quiero que lo sigan juzgando si no saben lo que en realidad sucedió –obviamente Candy ignoraba que sus amigos conocían cada detalle de la historia.

-¿Terry? ¿Quién es Terry? –Se escuchó la voz matriarcal.

-Terrence Grandchester. Los chicos lo conocieron en el colegio en Londres –Contestó Albert con serenidad.

-¿Grandchester? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Duque de Grandchester? –Preguntó intrigada la tía abuela.

-Es su hijo mayor –nuevamente Albert dio una respuesta sin querer profundizar.

-Y qué es todo esto de lo que estas hablando Candice? ¿Por qué mis sobrinos se abstienen de pronunciar el nombre del heredero del ducado de Grandchester?

Todos los chicos continuaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar.

-Tía, por favor. No ahora –continuó Albert.

-¡William! ¡Quiero saber! ¡Y quiero saber ahora! –exigió la anciana.

-Está bien tía –la voz de Candy sonaba nerviosa –yo le diré la historia.

La pecosa inició con un suspiro para darse valor, mientras por debajo de la mesa Anthony acariciaba su pierna, como pretexto perfecto para infundirle valor, más bien, para tocarla, para indicarle que podía contar con él. Candy le sonrió en agradecimiento tratando de esconder el brinco que dio su corazón por el atrevimiento de su primo, que no retiró su mano de los muslos de la chica.

-Eres un atrevido –le murmuró entre dientes a Anthony.

-Lo sé –respondió desvergonzado sonriendo, saboreando el momento.

Nuevamente Candy hizo la narración que había hecho a Anthony, pero con muchos detalles menos. Mientras que su relato con el joven le llevó casi una hora, a la tía le narró los acontecimientos en menos de 10 minutos.

Durante todo el relato Candy mostró todo el aplomo del que era capaz, por un momento sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y su voz se quebró pero se había prometido no volver a llorar por un hombre que ahora era prohibido y cumpliría con ello.

-Como ven, Terry y yo nos separamos y ninguno es responsable de este hecho. Nos despedimos en buenos términos; así que como un favor especial, no quiero que hablen de él en forma negativa; yo le debo mucho y sé que ustedes apreciaron el sacrificio que hizo por mí al abandonar el colegio. Siempre estuvo cuidándome y me defendió de Neal y Elisa cada vez que pudo, muchas veces ustedes ni siquiera se enteraron de lo que ese par intentó para perjudicarme –Candy terminó lo que tenía que decir e inclinó su cabeza.

Anthony palmeó la pierna de la joven como un gesto de felicitación por haber enfrentado tan pesada carga. Para el joven, Candy había dado el primer paso para liberarse. Luego acarició la rodilla de la chica, y nuevamente dibujó pequeños círculos en la sensible piel de su prima ocasionando en ella fuertes turbulencias placenteras. Anthony lo notó de inmediato y sonrió complacido mientras que ella le lanzaba fulminantes y amenazantes miradas.

-¡Por Dios Candy! Incluso molesta te vez deliciosa –le dijo un tanto burlón de tal modo que sólo ella escuchó.

-William, ¿Tú sabías todo esto? Sabías lo que hizo Elisa para perjudicar a Candice y al joven Grandchester? –La tía estaba conmovida por el relato que había escuchado, su voz la delataba.

-Sí tía, lo sabía. Cada palabra de Candy es algo que yo sabía. Y sé muchas cosas más que Candy, por alguna razón no ha mencionado, pero Terry es mi amigo, y me contó todas las maldades que Neal quiso hacer con Candy, todas bastante indignas de un caballero, solo te diré que es una suerte que Terry siempre anduviera por ahí porque Neal estuvo a punto de dañarla seriamente de una forma que no me atrevo a repetir.

-¡Albert! –Candy se sintió avergonzada.

-Está bien Candy, la tía tiene que saber por fin quién es Neal, finalmente nunca logró someterte. –Albert estaba furioso, lo mismo que Anthony, Stear y Archie.

-Chicos, no tienen que seguir molestos con Terry, el estuvo para Candy cuando ustedes no estuvieron. Yo siempre me pregunté dónde estaban ustedes cada vez que Terry llegaba molesto a visitarme con una nueva historia –comentó el patriarca.

-Lo sentimos Candy –Stear y Archie se sentían frustrados porque nunca se dieron por enterados de lo que le sucedía a su prima. Mientras que Annie se sonrojó ante las penosas situaciones que su amiga había enfrentado.

-No chicos, ustedes no deben disculparse, yo soy muy difícil de seguir, soy un verdadero torbellino –sonrió para relajar la atmósfera –y si Terry siempre estaba en el lugar oportuno es porque él también es un torbellino. Albert, por favor no los hagas sentir mal, ellos procuraron hacerme la estancia alegre.

-¿Y el Duque de Grandchester sabe la verdad sobre la expulsión de su hijo del Real Colegio? –la tía no podía dejar de preocuparse por el buen nombre de los Andrew.

-Así es tía. Pero ya no se preocupe por el pasado, Sir Grandchester ha comprendido todo, aunque se molestó por la afrenta de Elisa, ahora está más tranquilo; de hecho conoció a Candy y me comentó que le dio muy buena impresión, me felicitó por mi hija y me agradeció por todo lo que ella hizo por Terry; su llamada fue una de las primeras que recibí esta mañana. Por cierto, está en New York, pero ignoro la razón. (Candy y Anthony creyeron saber el motivo). En la historia que Candy narró se abstuvo de comentar que ella también salvó a Terry continuamente, pero yo respeto su decisión y no voy a hablar del asunto.

-De cualquier forma, Elisa merece un castigo ejemplar, lastimó a Anthony y al joven Grandchester solo por querer estar con Candice.

_-¡Uff! ¡Qué bien que yo nunca mostré mi interés por Candy, de ser así, quién sabe cuál habría sido mi suerte! – pensaron simultáneamente cada uno de los Cornwell._

Anthony era el único que hasta el momento habría preferido guardar silencio; estaba indignado por las situaciones que tuvo que sortear su pequeña. Hubiera deseado estar ahí para ser él quien hubiera puesto a Neal en su lugar. Jamás le perdonaría que hubiera querido poner sus sucias manos sobre Candy. Sus ojos estaban perdidos llenos de furia.

-¿Estás bien Anthony? –la voz de Candy penetró dulcemente sus oídos.

-Sí, Candy. Muchas gracias –Anthony creyó que era suficiente y era tiempo de cambiar el tema. –Archie, no tenía planeado quedarme en Chicago, pero dado el giro de los acontecimientos quiero quedarme, sólo que no traje suficiente ropa, así que me temo que tengo que ir de compras. ¿Me acompañas? Tú siempre has tenido muy buen gusto.

-¿De compras? Puedo ir con ustedes, yo tampoco traigo mucho guardarropa; en el frente no se necesita mucho –el sargento sonrió débilmente.

-¡Claro! Ya verán las cosas que vamos a traer. Nos pasaremos todo el día de tienda en tienda, déjenmelo a mí –realmente a Archie le entusiasmaba la idea de armar guardarropas. –Annie, ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

-¿Bromeas? ¡Claro que voy! Necesito algunos sombrero, algunas bolsas, nuevos zapatos y …

-¿Candy? ¿Vienes también? Será un agradable paseo, podemos tomar un helado y cenar fuera –Anthony deseaba pasar más tiempo con ella.

-Yo… este… –dudó en contestar.

-Candy no te preocupes, ve con ellos, ahora mismo le doy instrucciones a George para que los estén esperando a todos en las tiendas que la familia frecuenta

Albert había adivinado que puesto que a Candy no le gustaba pedirle nada y ella no tenía por sí misma los medios para visitar las tiendas que sus sobrinos planeaban estaba indecisa.

-De ahora en adelante tomarás el lugar que te corresponde en la familia. Quería hablar contigo en privado pero ya que estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, quiero pedirte que vengas a vivir a la mansión, deja ese apartamento. Podemos conservarlo si deseas pues significa mucho para ambos, pero por favor, quédate con nosotros, estoy seguro que los chicos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que por fin goces de los privilegios que tienes como mi única hija. ¿Te has dado cuenta que eres la única que lleva el apellido Andrew en primera instancia?

-No lo sé Albert. Tú sabes que yo soy muy feliz donde vivo y no estoy muy segura de que la tía esté de acuerdo en esta decisión que has tomado. Yo no quisiera que te enemistaras con ella por mi culpa. Puedo seguir trabajando y viviendo sola, soy independiente y autosuficiente.

-Candice –la tía Abuela sonaba taciturna –Creí que anoche había quedado todo resuelto entre nosotras. Veo que mis nietos y el mismo William realmente te quieren así que quiero pedirte que me des la oportunidad de conocerte y vivas con nosotros. Puedes seguir trabajando si lo deseas, pero debe ser un trabajo voluntario, solamente –obviamente la tía no perdía su personalidad pero Candy entendió que le había costado mucho hablarle de tal manera.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¡Quédate con nosotros! Si tú decides quedarte en la mansión yo no volveré a Boston. Podemos estudiar juntos aquí en Chicago. Tío; ¿Tú tienes algún inconveniente en recibirme aquí? –la voz de Anthony sonaba llena de esperanza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No debiste siquiera preguntarlo Anthony! Todos pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen aquí o en cualquiera de las propiedades de la familia. Y eso va para ti también Annie. Así podrías también estudiar con mis sobrinos sin tener que volver a Lakewood. Piensa bien lo que quieres hacer y platicamos mañana –Annie se sorprendió tanto que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza –Candy: ¿Verás hoy al Doctor Martín?

-Bueno, estaba pensando en ir a visitarlo después del desayuno. Puedo pasar por la clínica y luego alcanzar a los chicos en la tienda.

-Dile que venga a verme, hay algunos arreglos que quiero hacer en su clínica –Albert lanzó la idea esperando que fuera bien acogida.

-¡Oh Albert! ¡Gracias! ¡Le diré que pase lo más pronto posible! ¡Se va a poner tan feliz! –en ese momento Candy se había convertido en una chiquilla otra vez y se le fue al cuello a su protector.

-¡Candice! ¡Esos no son modales de una dama! –la tía abuela se empeñaba en no dejar pasar esos detalles.

-Lo siento tía –la cara de la chica estaba totalmente roja por el bochorno pero de inmediato se recuperó. –Debo irme entonces, voy a subir a cambiarme, los veo en… ¿Qué les parece dos horas? –Candy ya estaba entonces en el umbral de la puerta totalmente feliz todavía por la reconstrucción de la Clínica Feliz – ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera Candy! ¡Te acompaño! –Anthony salió corriendo detrás de ella. Tanto que no escuchó la queja de la tía por su impropio comportamiento. Mientras todos en la mesa sonreían divertidos con la escena.

-¡Parece que Candy pronto volverá a ser la de antes! –dijo Stear

-Sí, eso parece –Albert sabía que algo debía haberle sucedido a Candy para que ella decidiera abrir su corazón y no le era difícil adivinar la causa que había provocado ese cambio –suspiró.

***************************************************************************

_New York_

Por fin Terry se decidió a abrir la puerta. Caminó pesadamente hacia ella, pues estaba molesto por el atrevimiento de molestarlo tan temprano, pero sobre todo, porque lo habían sacado de sus meditaciones sobre lo que leyó en el periódico. Le sorprendió la figura que encontró del otro lado:

-¡Padre! No te esperaba a esta hora, pensé que nos encontraríamos durante el almuerzo en el restaurante de tu hotel –el actor se mostraba claramente perturbado.

-Terrence –el tono del Duque puso en alerta los sentidos de su hijo, aún en la puerta explicó-: Recibí un telegrama, debo regresar inmediatamente a Londres; debido a la guerra no puedo alejarme de mis responsabilidades políticas y de negocios. Quiero preguntarte si ya tomaste una decisión. Si quieres que vaya a pedir la mano de la señorita Marlowe debe ser hoy mismo porque mi barco zarpa mañana muy temprano.

-Es que todavía no lo he decidido –Terry le hizo una seña a su padre invitándolo a entrar al apartamento.

-Me lo imaginé. Escucha: Tengo un plan de ayuda económica para tu ex compañera. Es bastante jugoso –Terry miró a su padre sin entender mientras se sentaban frente a la chimenea. –No me mires así Terrence. No pretendo comprarla. Sin embargo, quiero ayudarla económicamente mientras tú decides que hacer con ella. Es mi responsabilidad, no la tuya, recuerda que estás bajo mi tutela. Probablemente con esto te dejen tranquilo por un tiempo mientras yo vuelvo, pero eso no podrá ser antes de seis meses –el aristócrata hablaba apresurado –Si en ese tiempo tomas la decisión correcta, es decir, si decides no casarte, prolongaremos esta ayuda económica de forma vitalicia, entonces ya no habrá necesidad de que yo vuelva para autorizar tu contrato matrimonial; pero, si por el contrario, decides darle a esa joven lo que demanda, no me opondré y cruzaré nuevamente el Atlántico para apoyarte hijo.

-¿Puedo ver el plan de ayuda que tienes? –estaba interesado en considerarlo como una buena opción para lograr su sueño de volver con su pecosa. Dicen que no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. Lástima que haya tenido que pasar más de un año para que el actor lo entendiera.

-Creo que te va a gustar –su padre extendió los documentos que mostraban un estudio económico de Susana Marlowe, sus ingresos netos, sus gastos domésticos y sus gastos médicos. Basado en ese total, el Duque de Grandchester había sido muy generoso con la cantidad establecida de ayuda que recibiría mensualmente.

-¡Pero Padre! ¡Esto es mucho dinero! –parecía que Terry fuera a declinar la idea, pues debido a su orgullo no deseaba que su padre se hiciera cargo.

-Yo puedo hacerlo fácilmente. Esa cantidad no representa ni el dos por ciento de mis ingresos mensuales. De hecho, toma…-extendió una libreta bancaria a su hijo.

-Es una cuenta en el ANDREW BANK pensé que te gustaría seguir en contacto con Sir William; ya debes saber su verdadera identidad. Esta mañana le llamé para felicitarlo –el Duque de Grandchester dio una palmada en la espalda de Terry mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa de complicidad –eres mi hijo mayor y deseo que vivas como tal, así que una cantidad tres veces mayor a la de la de la señorita Marlowe será depositada en esa cuenta para que tú dispongas del dinero como quieras. Hasta podrías robarte a Miss Andrew y vivir cómodamente con ella –le sugirió con pícara complicidad.

-¡Padre! ¡Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad! –el chico no podía creer el cambio tan radical de su padre.

-Terrence: No sabes mentir, eres buen actor, pero mal mentiroso. Sé que te mueres por estar con ella. Si yo fuera 20 años más joven ahora mismo me llevaba a la mujer que he amado siempre sin importarme nada más que tenerla conmigo. No cometas mis errores, no te los voy a mencionar porque sé que los conoces, incluyendo sus consecuencias. A mí no me importaría enfrentarme a la furia de Sir William si un día me llamara para reclamarme porque le robaste a su hija –el Duque estaba en verdad divertido con su idea y no quería perder la oportunidad de mostrarle a su hijo que debía pensarlo.

-Sólo de imaginarme la furia de la pecosa, levantando su naricita, resaltando sus pecas y gritándome todo tipo de improperios si me atreviera a hacer semejante locura hace que todos los problemas el mundo desaparezcan.

-¿Debo asumir entonces que por el momento no me necesitas más? ¿No quieres que vayamos con la señora Marlowe para pedirle la mano de su hija y poner la fecha de la boda? –tenía miedo de la respuesta de su hijo, pero debía preguntar.

-No padre. No pediremos su mano todavía. Les daré el plan económico que tienes para Susana y les explicaré que por el momento no podremos casarnos porque tuviste que volver a Londres y, que con todo este asunto de la guerra no podrás venir en mucho tiempo; mientras pensaré con calma lo que debo hacer.

-¿Buscarás a Miss Andrew? –preguntó entusiasmado.

-No por el momento. Debo resolver este conflicto –Terry no sabía en realidad porqué no se atrevía a buscarla, en el fondo sabía que el asunto de Susana era solo un pretexto. No fue capaz de sostener la mirada decepcionada de su progenitor.

-¡Hijo! ¡¿Pero qué estás esperando?! ¿Crees que ella estará disponible para ti cuando tú lo quieras? ¡Recapacita hijo! –su padre le habló casi desesperado –Ya ha pasado casi un año y medio desde la última vez que hablaron, en ese tiempo muchas cosas pudieron haber acontecido, sobre todo ahora que su padre ha tomado el control de la familia. Créeme cuando te digo que las propuestas de matrimonio para Miss Andrew estarán a la orden del día a partir de hoy. ¡Y tú todavía quieres pensarlo! ¡Cuánta testarudez! ¡Por Dios Terrence Gram. Grandchester! ¡Recapacita!

-No había pensado en eso –aceptó –pero Susana… además, el teatro me tiene completamente ocupado, le prometí al director que no le fallaría, me dio una nueva oportunidad y yo debo ser profesional – _¡Eso Terry! Como si el teatro fuera más importante que la "Señorita Pecas". ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué no me atrevo a ir? ¡Toda mi alma me lo pide a gritos y yo sigo pensándolo!_

-¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? –su padre lo miró con un gesto entre fastidio y desafío – ¡Que tienes miedo! ¡No quieres enfrentarla por temor a que te rechace! Eso no está bien. Yo en tu lugar, me iría de tiendas a comprarle un buen regalo, luego iría a la joyería a pedir el anillo más caro y exclusivo y hoy mismo tomaría un tren a Chicago –puso sobre la mesa un buen fajo de billetes – ¡Al diablo el teatro y Susana! ¡Todavía puedes recuperarla! ¡Y no sé cuanto tiempo más deba pasar para que la pierdas definitivamente! –le advirtió, pero claro: ¿Cuándo los jóvenes han escuchado los consejos de sus padres?

-¡Padre! –Terry estaba consternado por lo actitud del Duque, un temor se apoderó de él ante la certeza de las palabras que había escuchado.

-¿Qué? ¡No te mientas Terry! –el Duque no deseaba regresar el Viejo Mundo sin poner en cintura a su heredero – ¡Te estás muriendo de ganas de hacer lo que te he aconsejado! –adivinó; no por nada era un Duque –Ya te he dicho del fideicomiso que estará a tu disposición, si eso no es suficiente para Miss Andrew, que lo dudo mucho porque ella es una chica muy sencilla, pues siempre podrás volver a casa, no me importa que rechaces el ducado, la villa de Escocia será tuya el día que desposes a esa chiquilla _– ¿Qué más puedo hacer para convencer a este cabeza dura? Me está sacando de mis casillas. Tranquilo Richard, recuerda que tienes un objetivo. Debes recuperar la confianza y el cariño de Terry –se dijo a sí mismo._

-¡Vaya! ¡Parece que conquistó tu corazón! –le contestó sorprendido.

-La verdad es que Miss Andrew es la chica más persistente que he conocido. Sé todo lo que hizo por ti en el colegio y le estoy muy agradecido por ello. Cambiaste mucho desde que ella llegó a tu vida. Dime Terry: ¿Acaso no dejarías el Teatro y a Susana con tal de saber qué se siente al tenerla temblando en tus brazos cuando la hagas tuya? –indagó curioso. Solo se atrevió a hacer semejante pregunta porque sabía perfectamente que ante la idea de hacer el amor a la mujer de sus sueños todos los hombres se rinden.

-¡Richard Grandchester! ¡No es muy propio que hablemos así de una dama! ¡No es de buen gusto! –atinó a contestar únicamente.

-¡Con un demonio Terry! – ¡Ahora sí estaba por explotar! – ¡Esta plática debimos haberla tenido hace mucho! Cuando empezaste a tener experiencias con las mucamas del castillo. ¡Y no trates de negarlo! –le advirtió molesto por su inestabilidad para tomar las riendas de su vida –Pero no te preocupes, sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a Miss Andrew porque además de conducirse siempre como una dama, es la mujer que amas. Solo quiero decirte esto y guárdalo muy bien en tu memoria: Ningún triunfo, NINGUNO, compensa el fracaso que representa perder a la mujer de tu vida. La sensación de hacerla tuya, de saber que se pertenecen mutuamente, de hacer una familia con ella, es el éxito más grande al que un hombre pueda aspirar. Tómalo de este tonto decrépito cuyo único consuelo es el recuerdo de haberlo tenido alguna vez de lo cual eres la prueba viviente –Richard Grandchester bajó la mirada para esconder unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y delatarlo.

-Nunca me habías hablado así –Terry pensó entonces que si siempre el Duque de Grandchester hubiera actuado como ahora lo hacía, se habrían evitado muchos problemas. Ambos hombres aprendieron cuán fundamental es la guía paterna en la vida de los hijos.

-Lo sé. Sé que fue un terrible error la forma en que te traté y permití que te tratara mi esposa. Pero trata de entenderme, esa era la única forma de vivir que yo conocía, hice contigo lo que mi padre conmigo –tomó el periódico que su hijo había estado leyendo y se lo extendió-: Mírala hijo. Se ha convertido en una hermosa señorita y estoy seguro que es sólo el comienzo, aún es muy joven, cuando su belleza llegue a su madurez será, sin duda, una de las mujeres más distinguidas de América y Europa y puede ser tu compañera, si tu quieres.

-Nada me gustaría más que así fuera. Estoy orgulloso de ella, de saber que mi corazón la ha elegido y de que ella me haya amado. Sin duda, mi orgullo sería muchísimo más grande si yo estuviera a su lado cuando llegue hasta donde tu auguras –por un momento Terrence tuvo la visión de una hermosa dama siempre de su brazo.

-¿Por qué lo sigues dudando hijo? –el Duque señaló la fotografía de Candy con sus primos. – ¿No crees que cualquiera de ellos estaría feliz por el mismo motivo? ¿Archivald? ¿Alistear? ¿O este chico, el hijo de Rosemarie, que al parecer recién volvió causando conmoción por que su familia lo sabía muerto?

-¿Te refieres a Anthony Brown Andrew? –el solo recordar el nombre hacía que su sangre corriera más rápido. Sus ojos lo delataron y su padre supo que había algo que lo incomodaba… quizás si insistía por ése lado:

-Sí, el Conde de Saint Rose. Otros periódicos mencionan lo bien que se ven él y su prima juntos, haciendo alusión a la forma en que él miró a Miss Andrew toda la noche durante el baile. Y otros más se aventuraron a decir que entre ellos hubo algo hace años. Además de que en toda la noche fueron inseparables –Richard no perdió ningún detalle de la reacción de Terry. Notó como los músculos del joven se tensaron.

-¿Qué estas diciendo padre? –la sangre del joven actor por fin empezó a hervir, apretó sus puños y miró a su padre con furia, al tiempo que éste lo miraba satisfecho, _-¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony!- _La voz de su pecosa mientras deliraba en sus brazos retumbó en su memoria, no pudo controlarse, se levantó del mullido sillón y caminó como león enjaulado, sintió como el monstruo de los celos se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo, miró el dorso de su mano derecha, el mismo con el que años atrás había limpiado las lágrimas nacidas en sus esmeraldas mientras la recostaba en la enfermería. _–"¡Anthony no era ningún débil, era fuerte y muy varonil!"; "Ese fue el primer vals que bailé con Anthony". _La tortura del joven actor lo llevó a dar de golpes en la pared con sus puños

-¡Veo que sí tienes sangre en las venas! Pensé que eras de madera o algo así –quizás ahora sí lo convencería de comprar el boleto a Chicago para esta misma noche –En otras ediciones de periódicos hay muchas fotografías de la pareja. Créeme, éste joven está enamorado de la misma mujer que tú y no se va a quedar callado. Y si al final la conquista, ¡Bien por él! Por que por lo que veo te conformas con sentir la sangre hervir golpeando la pared ya que no distingo en ti la menor intención de salir ahora mismo a comprar tu boleto a Chicago.

-¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! No puedo simplemente llegar con ella sin haber arreglado este asunto con Susana –por primera vez el aristócrata dejó ver su miedo ante su padre. Se sentía derrotado, entregado por momentos a la resignación.

¡Con un demonio Terry! ¡Claro que puedes! ¡Haz el intento! ¡Si ella te rechaza por lo menos tendrás el consuelo de haberlo intentado! ¡Pero hazlo hoy mismo, toma el tren a Chicago esta misma noche! –le apresuró.

No me atrevo. Primero tengo que ser libre del compromiso con Susana –dijo decidido.

-¡¿Pues entonces qué esperas pedazo de...?! –Richard Grandchester se detuvo –Ve ahora mismo y arregla esto con las Marlowe, luego dirígete al teatro y has los arreglos necesarios con el director de la compañía ¡Si no le place pues mándalo al diablo! Si quieres yo puedo acompañarte a ambos lados –su padre ya lo había visualizado en el vagón del tren.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Debo tomar las riendas de mi vida hoy mismo! Ya no permitiré que la señora Marlowe me manipule. De hecho no te preocupes más por mi compromiso con Susana. ¡Hoy mismo lo disuelvo todo! –Un increíble brillo se hizo presente en el par de zafiros. Tras haber tomado esa decisión, Terry se sintió ligero, casi podría volar, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, nuevos bríos se apoderaban de su alma llenándolo de imágenes de su futura vida al lado de la mujer que amaba –Luego iré al teatro y esta noche me voy a Chicago –dijo sonriendo con muchísima ilusión.

***************************************************************************

Albert se había encargado de que algunos vestidos estuvieran listos para su hija, no eran muchos pues todo había sido muy precipitado. Dorothy ya había desempacado los regalos e incluso tenía lista una propuesta para su amiga. Se trataba de un lindo vestido de calle en color rosa pálido, con finos tirantes de la misma tela. Como único adorno llevaba una cinta en la cintura en color guinda, acompañó su atuendo con un sombrero de paja con pequeñas flores silvestres y un listón del mismo color de la banda de su vestido. La caída de la falda de su vestido era suave, permitiendo adivinar las curvas de la joven.

Inconcientemente la heredera se esmeró más de lo normal en su arreglo. ¡Por fin soltó las coletas! Liberó su cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros. Era tan largo que casi tocaba su cadera. Los rizos de movían graciosamente en un vaivén mientras caminaba.

Por enésima vez se miró en el gran espejo.

-No sé Dorothy. ¿Crees que deba esmerarme un poco más?

-Estás muy bien así Candy –la mucama reía divertida.

-¿Y si dejo el sombrero y mejor me pongo esta diadema?

-Así te ves estupenda –Dorothy se preguntaba hasta cuándo Candy notaría la verdadera razón de su esmero.

-¿Y crees que deba llevar bolso? –la chica estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡Candy! Solo vas a visitar a tu jefe en su clínica y luego de compras, no vas a ir al cotillón.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero quiero que la tía abuela apruebe mi imagen –se sonrojó.

-¿La señora Elroy o el joven Anthony? –finalmente Dorothy no resistió.

-¿Qué dices Dorothy? –Candy se sonrojó a un más.

-Candy: Todos estamos felices por el retorno del joven Anthony, pero tú más que todos. ¿No te has dado cuenta que la felicidad se desborda por tus poros? Sé que has sufrido, pero debes darte una oportunidad de ser feliz.

-Dorothy…

-¡No! ¡Espera Candy! Yo he estado contigo desde que llegaste con la familia Legan. ¿Ya olvidaste que fui tu confidente? Candy: Tienes el mismo brillo que aquélla ocasión en que me preguntaste si conocía al joven Anthony. Acéptalo. Nunca lo olvidaste. Y si el joven por el que tu corazón ha estado llorando ha decidido hacer su vida lejos de ti, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. El joven Anthony te mira igual que antes. ¡No! ¡Te mira con más intensidad! Han cambiado Candy. Ya no son unos chiquillos. Date la oportunidad de ser feliz, no sigas negando lo que es obvio para todos: Nunca lo olvidaste.

-Pero Dorothy, yo amo a Terry –confesó con titubeo.

-Y lo amarás siempre Candy. Pero no permitas que ese amor evite que te des cuenta que también has amado a Anthony todo este tiempo.

-¿Cómo? No se puede amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo –habría que explicarle a la pecosa que además del eros, existe el filial y el fraternal.

-Tienes razón, cuando estuviste con el joven Grandchester debiste haber aislado el amor que sentías por el joven Anthony no sin antes transformarlo de eros a filial y eso fue bueno porque tenías que seguir viviendo. Pero nunca dejó de ser amor. O dime Candy: ¿Nunca pensabas en él?

-¡Por el contrario Dorothy! Siempre pensaba en Anthony durante mis momentos difíciles.

-¡Ahí lo tienes! En tiempos difíciles siempre acudimos a quienes amamos. Y eso no te impidió amar al joven Grandchester. Puede suceder lo mismo ahora. Puedes amar al joven Anthony, ser feliz con él y guardar tu pasado amor de la misma forma. Nunca dejamos de amar a alguien. El amor es para siempre. Pero sí podemos cambiar la forma de amar. Si logras enamorarte nuevamente del joven Anthony, seguirás amando al joven Grandchester pero él ya no ocupará todo tu corazón.

-Es que no quiero que eso suceda. No quiero dejar de amar a Terry.

-¡No lo dejarás de amar Candy! ¡Solo seguirás viviendo! ¿O piensas quedarte a mirar cómo todos, incluyendo al joven Grandchester forman familias y son felices, mientras tú te hundes en la soledad completa? ¿No quieres tener una familia? El joven Grandchester ya no está en la fotografía. Pero puedes tener un esposo que te ame y te respete, que te valore, con quien puedas tener hijos y ser feliz.

-Gracias Dorothy. –Candy miró a su mucama sorprendida. A Dorothy nunca había tenido que explicarle nada. Ella siempre adivinaba su sentir y tenía un buen consejo.

***************************************************************************

La escalera lucía interminable ante los azules ojos del joven que esperaba impaciente a que Candy terminara de bajar. Admiró su graciosa figura recorriendo lentamente cada centímetro del cuerpo de la chica. Por breves segundos se detuvo en el blanco cuello y recordó el sabor que había conocido apenas esa mañana.

-¡Exquisito! –murmuró embelesado.

-¿Qué dices Anthony? –Candy estaba sonrojada ante el escrutinio de las audaces miradas que había descubierto en su primo.

Anthony continuaba con la mente perdida a la orilla del lago.

-¡Anthony! ¡Cierra la boca y contéstale a Candy! –Stear no resistió la tentación de abochornar a su primo como usualmente lo hacía.

-¿Eh? ¿Decías Stear? –el rubio contestó como si estuviera en trance, sin apartar la vista de su prima.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas? –su primo insistía en su táctica.

-Bueno, pensaba en lo bien que me caen la cabalgatas matinales –mientras miraba a Candy con una sonrisa seductora y su voz se enronquecía, provocando que el sonrojo previo de la joven enfermera fuera más evidente; pues ella también estaba pensando en la misma experiencia.

-¡Guauu! ¡Gatita! ¡Te ves muy bien! Si hubiera sabido que Anthony era la clave para dejar tú peinado de coletas lo habría mandado a traer del mismo infierno –los chicos rieron por la broma de Archie, pero Anthony y Candy no los escucharon. De hecho no escucharon nada pues estaban perdidos en el mar-esmeralda de sus miradas.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Podemos hacer algo de tiempo mientras los esperamos en la tienda –Annie estaba sorprendida pues nunca había visto a Candy en ese estado.

-¡Adiós chicos! –Dijeron en coro para despedirse. Pero nadie contestó. Candy y Anthony seguían en el mismo estado: Seguían perdidos a la orilla del lago.

_-¿Será posible? ¿Será posible volver a empezar? –se preguntaba la rubia_

-¡Cof-cof! –Albert había sido testigo del embeleso con que su sobrino miraba a su hija y de la forma en que ella le correspondía. Esa situación lo estaba lastimando y ya no quería seguir frente aquélla postal; le dolía en el alma ver la probabilidad de que su pequeña volviera a enamorarse, así que decidió sacarlos de donde quiera que estuvieran y traerlos a la realidad –¿Ya se van chicos? –trató de esconder los celos que lo apresaban.

-¡Sí tío! –El joven fue el primero en recuperarse y se dirigió a su tío un tanto abochornado –Volveremos después de cenar. Espero que no tengas problema que te robe a tu hija tanto tiempo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! Candy sabe que es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Le tengo plena confianza y lo mismo a ti. Así que no tengo problemas de que te "robes" a Candy todo el día _–Mi problema es que me la quieres robar para siempre –pensó el millonario resignándose a perder definitivamente a la mujer que amaba…_

-Bueno, en realidad yo quería dormir en mi departamento hoy para recoger mis cosas y hacer las tareas necesarias para dejarlo solo; me preocupa sobre todo la comida dentro y fuera del refrigerador. ¡No quisiera que cuando volviera me encontrara con un terrible olor! –explicó la rubia.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso Candy. Podemos enviar a alguien para que se haga cargo de esos detalles. Sólo ocúpate de tus pertenencias, los detalles domésticos serán resueltos por alguien de la servidumbre. Anthony, por favor, antes de volver, pasen por las cosas de Candy.

-¡Claro que sí tío! Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos pequeña porque tenemos un día muy ocupado –despreocupadamente la tomó de la mano y salieron de la mansión.

_-¿Pequeña? ¿Anthony también la llama pequeña? ¿Y por qué yo nunca me atreví a tomarla de la mano? ¡Me odio!_ –Albert prefirió no pensar más en el asunto, debía dejarlo a un lado por la felicidad de Candy y Anthony; ya habían sufrido mucho los chicos y se merecían ser felices, aunque él se estuviera muriendo por dentro.

Anthony abrió la puerta de su Rolls Royce a Candy. Su padre lo había dejado para su uso antes de regresar a Boston, una vez que su hijo le habló de su idea de permanecer algunos días con sus primos en Chicago.

-¿Con tus primos o con tu prima? –preguntó divertido

-¿Tengo que contestarte padre? –fue la respuesta del joven Brown.

Candy y Anthony hablaron de todo y de nada. El le habló sobre sus años de recuperación, su lucha para volver a caminar, su vida en Suiza, su idea de favorecer a una clínica, su amor por los idiomas y por las culturas que había conocido al recorrer el mundo a lado de su padre.

Ella le habló sobre el colegio, Anthony se moría de la risa al escuchar que había llamado a la hermana Grey "Vieja cabeza dura", todavía no se reponía cuando Candy le habló de la forma en que se deslizaba por los árboles para visitar a los Cornwell por las noches, pero lo peor vino cuando casi chocan contra un árbol pues Anthony no paraba de reír ante la anécdota de su escape del cuarto de meditación y, aunque parezca increíble, a Anthony le pareció que el tal Terry había tenido mucha razón cuando le dijo a Candy que sus gestos eran muy similares a los gestos de los monos, y una sonora carcajada invadió el ambiente, cosa que enfureció a la pequeña. A Anthony le pareció muy bueno que su pequeña pudiera evocar el recuerdo del aristócrata sin experimentar pesar. También le habló de su deseo de buscar su propio camino, de su viaje a América como polizonte, de su lucha por ser enfermera y hasta de cómo defendió a Neal de unos chicos que deseaban lastimarlo.

Cuando terminó de relatar sus aventuras, al llegar a clínica, Anthony había dejado de reír y la miraba con una telaraña de sentimientos.

-¿Anthony? ¿Qué pasa? –la enfermera estaba también cansada de reír. Tenía el rostro sonrojado por el esfuerzo y el estómago le dolía delicioso.

-No me imagino a la futura nuera del famoso capitán Brown viajando como polizonte –dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

_-¡Me va a besar!_ –pensó Candy y, extrañamente para ella, se sintió decepcionada cuando el joven simplemente acarició su rostro tiernamente.

-Creo que hemos llegado. Permíteme –se felicitó por no haber sucumbido a los encantos de Candy. Quería darle tiempo. Se bajó del auto para abrir la puerta del copiloto y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a salir.

Como era obvio, el doctor Martin se mostró sorprendido ante las novedades y muy complacido y agradecido por el deseo de Albert de mejorar la clínica, proyecto por el que Anthony había mostrado interés, logrando que la enfermera lo abrasara efusivamente y el chico la recibiera con más entusiasmo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde entre las compras del grupo. A Archie le había hipnotizado el auto de su primo, así que se convirtió en el chofer, cosa que le pareció ventajosa a Anthony pues tenía todos los sentidos libres para disfrutar a la chica de sus sueños. Stear se había quejado ligeramente porque Annie y Archie lo obligaran a abandonar el modelito que él mismo había diseñado para subirse a un auto de "manufactura en línea", cosa que el resto del grupo no entendió, excepto Anthony, pero igual se rieron de la indignación del sargento con licencia. Finalmente abandonaron el auto de Stear para viajar todos en el de Anthony.

***************************************************************************

A media tarde el grupo de herederos estaba de lo más divertido. Pero Stear no podía dejar de pensar en la joven de anteojos que deseaba con cada fibra de su ser. Todos notaron que estaba triste, aunque se esforzaba por no echarles a perder el paseo a la pandilla.

De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en la cafetería. Paty estaba en una mesa del fondo concentrada leyendo un libro. De vez en vez daba un sorbo a una taza en la que el sargento adivinaba había un café americano. Sus amigos descubrieron entonces a quien había llamado la atención de Alistear y sonrieron. Todos sabían que ellos se amaban pero no entendían aún la estrategia de Paty.

Stear caminó decidido hacia la mesa de quien amaba. Una chica vendedora de flores se acercó y el joven compró un pequeño de ramo de violetas. En la mesa de la joven había una silla más disponible, así que hasta ahí se dirigió el piloto sin que Paty lo notara. Tan concentrada estaba en su lectura. Antes de sentarse puso las flores entre la joven y el libro. Paty adoraba la violetas y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando su mente le recordó que solo una persona en el mundo conocía esa información; su corazón latió de prisa. Todo su cuerpo le rogaba que se arrojara a los brazos fuertes del hombre que le ofrecía las flores; sin embargo, ella no estaba lista para olvidar. Sin emitir una sola palabra, la joven se puso de pie y sin mirar al mayor de los Cornwell se dirigió nuevamente con la ligereza de una gacela a la salida. Miró a sus amigos avergonzada por su comportamiento, pero no pudo darles explicaciones que ella misma no comprendía.

-¡Señorita! –la llamó un mesero – ¡No puede retirarse, no ha pagado la cuenta! –el acongojado mesero hizo un gesto de enojo –ahora me lo descontarán de mi sueldo. ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si fuera suficiente! –pero la bonita figura de Paty ya había desaparecido.

Stear arrojó las flores al piso. Nadie lo había visto nunca así –dijo algunas maldiciones como herencia de su tiempo en el frente, sacó unas monedas suficientes y las puso sobre la mesa para liquidar la cuenta de Paty.

-No entiendo, no entiendo. Sabía que Paty estaría molesta pero no entiendo porqué al grado de ignorarme. Ella no es así. ¿Qué le ha pasado? –obviamente había sido una pregunta abierta para quien quisiera responder. Pero el grupo guardó silencio. Decidieron descansar un poco en el lugar.

Habían pasado varios minutos de incómodo silencio cuando por fin Candy habló, no muy segura de lo que diría:

-Creo saber lo que le pasa a Paty –dijo jugando con su pastel de chocolate –Pero es algo que solo le pertenece a ella. Si quieres averiguarlo tendrás que esforzarte mucho, francamente no creo que sea fácil que ella te lo confiese –Al parecer era algo serio.

-¿Lo sabes? –indagó – ¿Por qué mejor no me lo dices? Así yo sabría cómo actuar, que decir… -su mirada rogaba porque su prima le revelara el secreto.

-Bueno, creo que Archie y Annie también lo comprenden –afirmó.

-¿Nosotros? –miraron interrogantes a Candy –La verdad yo no me imagino porqué Paty tiene esa actitud. Todos estamos felices por el retorno de Stear –concluyó Archie.

-Uhmmm…. ¿Recuerdan lo que pasó en la mansión la tarde del funeral de Stear? ¿Recuerdan cómo reaccionó Paty? –Candy no deseaba dar detalles.

¡En ese momento los ojos de la pareja se abrieron enormes! ¡Claro! Candy tenía razón. Aquélla horrible tarde, fue tal el sufrimiento de Paty que intentó quitarse la vida con unas tijeras y lo hubiera hecho si Candy no la hubiera convencido de lo contrario. Seguramente Paty debía estar reviviendo el dolor y no le perdonaba a Stear su silencio porque había intentado quitarse la vida otras veces, pero siempre sus amigos la habían ayudado a superarlo. Por eso ella se había refugiado en llenar su vida de acción, para sobrellevar su dolor. Para Stear su silencio representaba una vida feliz para Paty, pero para ella representaba miseria, una miseria tan grande que la había llevado al borde del suicidio varias veces. Por eso no entendía el silencio de Alistear; por eso estaba tan molesta.

-Hermano –dijo Archie –creo que no será fácil recuperar a Paty. Espero que lo logres.

Stear no pudo averiguar más. Anthony no sabía nada sobre lo que los chicos comentaban y el trío se negaba a hablar insistiendo en que debía ser Patricia quien revelara la verdad de su furia.

Salieron del lugar y continuaron con unas cuantas compras más, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

Fueron a cenar a un lugar muy de vanguardia con una banda tocando boston. Estaban maravillados por la magnífica cena y la decoración que invitaba al romanticismo. La pandilla causó revuelo entre los comensales, tanto por su excelente comportamiento como por la clase que destilaban todos. Pronto el dueño del lugar los reconoció y mandó a sus empleados a esmerarse en su atención.

Las parejas, inundadas por el romanticismo del lugar decidieron bailar un rato. Stear todavía se sentía un poco extraño por no tener a su hermosa Patricia en sus brazos, Archie hubiera deseado tener a Candy en los suyos _–pero Annie no es mala sustituta_ _–se dijo a sí mismo_ –y Candy y Anthony… ¡Bueno! Ese par se enfrascó nuevamente en su burbuja. La música era suave así que Anthony acercó más a Candy rodeando su cintura con ambas manos, la chica recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su primo y éste a su vez hundió su galante rostro en los rizos de ella sintiendo también las manos de la joven sobre su pecho.

-Esto es una tortura para mí – le dijo al oído.

-Anthony –replicó suavemente ella pues el aliento del heredero la había estremecido.

-Candy yo quiero en verdad no presionarte, darte tu tiempo y tu espacio para que tu corazón esté listo para una nueva relación, pero, basta con tenerte cerca para que todo mis buenos deseos se vayan a la basura. Me estas enloqueciendo –seguía hablándole al oído complacido del estremecimiento que provocaba en ella.

-Yo... Yo quiero sanar, quiero volver a empezar, sólo ten paciencia conmigo. ¿Puedes entenderme? –levantó la mirada mientras rodeaba su cuello.

-Por supuesto que te entiendo. Pero me preocupas, ya tienes mucho tiempo sufriendo por él. ¿Estarás bien? –acariciaba ahora con su mano derecha la espalda de ella, lo que provocaba más estremecimientos en Candy.

-Estaré bien. ¿Puedes esperarme? –ella nuevamente buscó sus ojos. Seguían sumidos en una complicidad que empezaban a reconocer, era algo que les había pertenecido, algo que habían creado hace años y ahora tocaba a sus puertas para tomar el lugar que le correspondía, más maduro, más estable, más adulto.

-Te esperaría toda la vida, aunque espero que no sea necesario –recargó su frente en la frente de ella haciendo que sus narices también quedaran en contacto y nuevamente venció la tentación de besarla. Siguieron moviéndose al ritmo de la música que escuchaban, una pieza suave, lenta y romántica. Una música que penetraba sus corazones y alimentaba sus almas torturadas tantos años.

-¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! –nuevamente el inventor intentó sacarlos del ensueño – ¡Anthony! ¡Candy!.

-¿Qué pasa Stear? –contestaron los danzantes.

-Debemos irnos –dijo nuevamente gozando del romanticismo de sus primos. En verdad amaba a ese par.

-¡Pero estamos bailando! –se quejó Anthony.

-¿Bromeas? Hace tiempo que la música se detuvo. Creo que debemos irnos porque todos los están mirando –les dijo tratando de ser discreto pero divertido.

Candy levantó los ojos para rápidamente evaluar las miradas de los comensales quienes no se esforzaron por esconder su indiscreción, ocasionando que la chica se sonrojara hasta las orejas. Stear y Anthony sonrieron ante la reacción de la rubia y éste último la rodeó por los hombros en posición protectora mientras ella se refugiaba en el abrazo.

Annie y Stear habían convencido a Archie para separarse de Candy y Anthony. Los dejarían ir solos al apartamento a buscar las cosas de ella. Por supuesto que Archie protestó al principio, argumentando que no era correcto que estuvieran solos, pero Stear echó por la borda sus alegatos pues Candy había vivido sola con Albert y por supuesto que confiaba en que Anthony era un caballero; luego Archie dijo que él quería volver a manejar el doble R de su primo pero este argumento fue más fácil de derribar. Estaba decidido: El grupo volvería a la mansión sin los rubios.

-Me gustaría que Paty estuviera conmigo y también tuviera un departamento en el que pudiéramos hacer escala solo ella y yo –murmuró Stear solo para sí mismo.

Finalmente el doble R se estacionó en donde habían dejado el auto de Stear.

El grupo se separó sin percatarse de que la pareja de Anthony y Candy era seguida por un par de ojos envidiosos, frustrados y llenos de ira por su orgullo pisoteado. Neal Legan siguió a la pareja a su destino.

***************************************************************************

En el apartamento de Candy, Anthony esperaba paciente a que la rubia saliera de la recámara para indicarle que podía pasar por su maleta. El chico sintió un poco de pena al ver las condiciones en que la mujer de sus sueños había estado viviendo, lo mismo había sentido al ver la clínica esa mañana. Por fin pudo ponerle rostro al famoso Terry Grandchester al ver el afiche que estaba enrollado sobre la alacena, _-Al parecer al Tío William debió haberlo escondido _–Recorría cada rincón del pequeño departamento imaginando a Candy en su vida cotidiana. Fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua y regresó para esperar a Candy en el austero comedor.

Finalmente la chica salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa. Anthony se levantó para recibirla. Llevaba su pequeña valija en la mano. Y su pequeño cofre de tesoros en su regazo sostenido por el brazo que le quedaba libre. Apenas y había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la recámara.

-Déjame ayudarte Candy, debiste haberme llamado –tomó la valija.

Con el intercambio Candy perdió ligeramente el equilibrio y su cofre de tesoros cayó al piso liberando su precioso contenido: El crucifijo de la hermana María, al prendedor del "Príncipe de la Colina", la fotografía de su querido Anthony y el recorte de periódico de Terry.

Anthony se inclinó para ayudar a Candy a levantar los objetos esparcidos y no pudo contener un ligero sentimiento de celos al reconocer al chico del periódico pero se esforzó por disimularlo. Su rostro en cambio de iluminó al descubrir su propia fotografía.

-¿Esto es todo lo que vas a llevar? –le preguntó asombrado, pues la vieja valija blanca con rojo no era muy grande. (1)

-Por el momento, mañana volveré por más –le explicó. La chica recuperó su cofre y lo colocó sobre el mueble cercano para cerrar con llave la puerta de la habitación, luego de dirigió divertida a la puerta del apartamento olvidando su cofre en el interior del departamento.

-¿Volverás? ¿Puedo acompañarte? –sugirió con el interés franco de quien desea conquistar a una mujer.

-Sólo si me prometes que seguirás siendo un caballero –dijo divertida.

-¡Candy! ¡Eso no tienes que pedirlo! Sabes lo que siento por ti. Nunca haría algo que te ofendiera; algo en lo que no estés de acuerdo.

-Lo siento Anthony. Tienes razón. Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Neal Legan miró salir a la pareja conversando entre risas. Su mente de inmediato le envió imágenes de la intimidad que la pareja pudo haber compartido dentro de ese apartamento y sus oscuras ideas lo llenaron de rabia. Sus ojos reflejaron entonces el odio reprimido y un mal sano sentimiento de venganza se apoderó de él. Una idea siniestra empezó a fraguarse en la mente del heredero Legan. Una idea que en un futuro cercano causaría mucho dolor a la rubia que lo había rechazado.

**De mi escritorio:**

Chicas gracias por leer mis locuras. Estoy muy feliz por su recibimiento, por hacerme sentir bienvenida. En verdad aprecio el tiempo que se toman para darme la oportunidad de mostrarles mi trabajo. Espero que disfruten este y los capítulos que vienen.

Akela17, Reeven, Moni Gzz, terrakea, grisel, Roni de Andrew, Dazayita, Chio, Maika y Claudia: Mil gracias por sus comentarios. Todos son bienvenidos. Las hermosas chicas registradas ya tienen sus respuestas a sus comentarios y espero que sigamos en contacto. Los que son anónimos no puedo responderlos porque no hay dirección propuesta, pero he disfrutado mucho de TODOS.

Maika: Yo también siento feo que sufra Terry.

Dazayita: Espero cumplir con tus expectativas.

Claudia: JaJaJa… espero que no derrames muchas de cocodrilo. Y tienes razón: Grandchester es todo un personaje.

Grisel: En verdad aprecio tus consejos y observaciones. Me has puesto a pensar y si ya estaba en camisa de once de varas… ¡Tú me ayudaste a meterme en dos camisas de once varas! Gracias Mil.

***************************************************************************

(1).- De hecho, ésta aprendiz siempre ha tenido la idea de que dicha valija debe ser mágica: Todo cabe dentro de ella. Pienso que Candy fue egoísta con nosotras las mujeres que siempre que salimos de viaje llevamos hasta el perico. ¿Por qué carambas no patentó su mágica maleta? ¿Por qué no compartir el secreto? Nos ahorraríamos mucho dinero por pagar sobrecarga de equipaje en los vuelos. Sobre todo en los internacionales.


	7. El tiempo no se detiene

**Capítulo 7**

**EL TIEMPO NO SE DETIENE**

**Si se muere la fe, si huye la calma,**

**Si solo abrojos nuestras plantas pisan**

**Lanza a la faz la tempestad del alma**

**Un relámpago triste: La sonrisa.**

**(Reír llorando, Juan de Dios Peza, -fragmentos-)**

El teatro desolado era como una clara radiografía de lo que sucedía en el corazón de la estrella de la compañía. El actor no lograba asimilar la idea de las terribles circunstancias que lo habían detenido de su ansiado viaje a Chicago. Cada día la mujer de sus sueños parecía estar más inalcanzable. El muchacho miraba el firmamento desde la azotea del teatro. El lugar no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Los enormes tragaluces se habían convertido en su lugar favorito para pensar en ella. Miró las estrellas; parecían tan indiferentes a su dolor. Una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo pero no le causó ningún entusiasmo:

-Si mis problemas se resolvieran con solo pedir un deseo a un meteoro, yo ya sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra –un triste suspiro abandonó su cuerpo.

Ya no era capaz de llorar. Estaba cansado. Sentía que sus ojos estaban secos aunque sufriera unas inmensas ganas de derramar lágrimas. Su mundo estaba derrumbado. No sabía que más hacer para sobrevivir; sobrevivir es la palabra adecuada para describir la forma de "vida" del joven aristócrata. Ya había perdido lo más importante de su vida. Había estado pendiente de las páginas de sociales de los diarios, que frecuentemente publicaban notas de los primos Andrew. Terrence imaginaba que su pecosa estaba enfrentando el mundo con optimismo. Temía que la niña de sus sueños estaba dejando su pasado compartido atrás. Definitivamente, Terrence ya no tenía nada más para perder.

Pero sus memorias seguían ahí: Dentro de él. Bastaba con cerrar sus ojos para mirarla, para contemplar su sonrisa, para sentirla cerca. Esas locas visiones le confundían a tal grado que extendía su brazo con la esperanza de tocarla; desgraciadamente la sensual figura siempre se desvanecía como en una negra bruma dejando al actor sumido en soledad. La soledad del alma es la más terrible de soportar: ¿Cuántas veces no nos hemos encontrado entre una muchedumbre y nos sentimos completamente solos? O peor aún: ¿Cuántas veces sentimos que ni siquiera logramos identificar nuestra verdadera personalidad?

-Te extraño. Te extraño. ¡Diablos! Tengo mi corazón destrozado; no sé cómo me he mantenido con vida –era más bien como si estuviera resignado a su cruel destino. Quizás sería bueno ya no continuar nadando contra la corriente. Dejarse llevar simplemente como lo hacen las olas del mar que son echadas de una parte a otra.

El muchacho no sabía cómo enfrentar esa soledad; de hecho, tampoco sabía cómo había permitido que todo sucediera. Seguía preguntándose cómo su historia con Candy se había convertido en un recuerdo justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la realidad más hermosa a la que había aspirado. Ahora tenía sus sueños guardados en algún lugar donde no lo alcanzaran, pero era imposible… sus sueños lo perseguían.

-¡Debí haberle hablado! ¡Debí haber confiado en su fortaleza! ¡Debí refugiarme en ella para permitirle apoyarme! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Yo me moría por ser consolado entre sus brazos pero pudo más mi miedo a perderla… debí prevenir que en el teatro ella se enteraría –el muchacho seguía reflexionando con su dolorido corazón –Candy… -más que cualquier momento, Terrence sentía la necesidad de correr al lado de la pecosa y escuchar solo dos palabras de ella: "Te amo". Terrence quisiera escuchar que podría ser feliz.

El chico tomó la armónica sin atreverse a tocarla, a llevársela a los labios. Suavemente deslizó sus largos dedos por el bien conservado instrumento musical. El solo hecho de saber que había estado en las manos de Candy era suficiente para sumergirse en un delicioso paseo casi fetichista. Desearía tener alas veloces para poder visitar a su rubia en la recámara y apoderarse de ella todas las noches. Sentía pasión y sentía ternura por la mujer que deseaba hacer suya completamente. Sin embargo, pareciera como si el aristócrata muriera cada día; solo Su pecosa podría revivirlo. Solo ella. Era emocionante llenar su mente con la figura de la chica. Podría decirse que en esos momentos Terrence creía que tocaba el cielo, desgraciadamente el cielo se le venía encima como en un relato apocalíptico cuando regresaba a su realidad:

_**Flash Back. New York.**_

_Terry llegó radiante a la casa Marlowe. Estaba decidido a terminar toda relación con Susana para ir en busca de la pecosa que le quitaba el sueño, la dueña de sus más locas e íntimas fantasías, la única que era capaz de hacerlo mover el mundo. Tenía la mirada de un niño frente a un espectáculo celestial. Si hubiera sido posible hasta habría bailado en las calles._

_El joven Grandchester –anunció la chica del servicio._

_¡Terrence! ¡Qué bueno que vino! –la madre de Susana sonaba apresurada._

_Señora Marlowe, necesito hablar con usted –no quería perder tiempo, deseaba ser libre lo antes posible, terminar con esa farsa._

_¡Después Terrence! Ahora tiene que acompañarme al hospital –la voz de la señora se oyó urgente. Terry tuvo un mal presentimiento._

_¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué? –dirigió la mirada hacia el recibidor-: ¿Dónde está Susana? –entonces siguió a la señora Marlowe que ya caminaba con pasos veloces hacia la salida._

_Susana está desde anoche en el hospital –dijo apresurando el paso –no sé que pasa con ella, ahora mismo estaba por salir hacia allá, solo vine por unas cosas que necesitamos –la preocupación de la madre de la ex actriz se hizo palpable. Llegaron hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto de Terry._

_¡Vamos! –No podía pensar. No entendía que estaba ocurriendo. Subió a su auto y apretó el volante tratando de canalizar su preocupación y la frustración de no haber podido entablar la conversación planeada. – ¡Diablos Susana! ¡Siempre tan oportuna para hacer tus numeritos! –pensó indignado._

_Al llegar al hospital pudieron entrevistarse con el galeno que había estado atendiendo a Susana. Con tono nada alentador el experimentado médico había explicado detalladamente sus sospechas. _

_-Hemos realizado a la paciente todo tipo de exámenes, sin embargo, no encontramos la causa de sus dolores extremos. Tengo la idea de que la joven está pasando por un proceso de somatización originado por un problema psicológico. _

_-¿Ella está fingiendo su dolor doctor? –preguntó Terry bastante molesto._

_-¡Oh no! La señorita Marlowe realmente siente dolor. Pero yo no soy la persona indicada para hablarle de tales malestares –el médico identificó el signo de interrogación en el rostro del actor y continuó-: Está usted de suerte. Tengo entendido que usted es inglés._

_-Así es doctor; pero no entiendo que tiene que ver mi origen con la enfermedad de Susana._

_-Nada por supuesto. Pero me imagino que debe usted alguna vez haber oído hablar del Doctor Sigmund Freud, es un famoso psicoanalista que estuvo viviendo los últimos años en Londres. Ya sabe usted, la Gran Guerra ha obligado a mucha gente a migrar de Europa. El doctor está aquí en New York. Supongo que permanecerá unos meses o el tiempo necesario hasta que el conflicto bélico termine._

_-¿Quiere decirme que Susana está loca? –No sé por qué no me sorprende –pensó._

_-Según lo que yo he escuchado del doctor puedo asegurarle que no. Su prometida no está loca… todavía –aclaró apenado. –De hecho, su presencia es lo que le ha ayudado para no caer en la locura. _

_-No lo comprendo –Terry y la madre de Susana prestaron más atención al galeno._

_-Joven Grandchester, será mejor que visite al doctor Freud. Créame, él es el único que puede ayudarle._

_Esa misma tarde al aclamado médico recibió a la paciente. Era un hombre caucásico de unos sesenta años, de mirada amable y trato cortés. Después de unas horas charlando con ella el psicoanalista se entrevistó a solas con Terry y la señora Marlowe:_

_-La señorita tiene un grave cuadro de neurosis. Es un caso en extremo patológico –les dijo mientras les señalaba dos cómodos sillones invitándolos a sentarse._

_-Doctor, por favor, trate de ser sencillo en sus explicaciones. Ninguno de nosotros somos conocedores de la mente humana y sus reacciones –suplicó Terrence._

_-Muy bien. Trataré de ser sencillo: Dentro de nosotros hay un YO verdadero. El que contiene nuestros instintos primitivos llamados eros y tanatos, es decir el amor y la muerte; ellos están en ocasiones en conflicto, como un mar embravecido, principalmente cuando sufrimos. Si no vamos por la vida haciendo el amor con todos nuestros conocidos o asesinando a todos los que nos molesten es por nuestra personalidad. La personalidad es la que nos detiene, la que nos dice que debemos refrenarnos de cosas incorrectas, la llamaremos ego o ello, como ustedes quieran. El ego está originado por el súper ego que son todos los principios y valores que hemos aprendido en nuestra vida, ya sea en la familia, en la sociedad o en una religión. Principios como la honestidad, la verdad, el valor, la virtud, la obediencia, la humildad, etc…_

_-Les comentaré muy someramente lo que le sucede a Susana: Su ego se fracturó con el accidente. Entonces, cuando el amor y la muerte dentro de ella reaccionaron ante el conflicto, el ego no fue capaz de contener el deseo de matar. En su caso, la señorita intentó suicidarse por la amenaza latente de su novia en la noche del estreno de Romeo y Julieta; el amor y la muerte lucharon, esa noche venció la muerte, pero fue controlada por usted joven Grandchester. _

_-No entiendo –dijo honestamente e interesado el actor. –Fue mi ex novia quien la detuvo del suicidio, no yo._

_-Bueno, esa señorita la salvó físicamente, pero usted la ha estado salvando psicológicamente. Ella necesitaba fortalecer su ego fracturado por el accidente, y racionalizó que si usted está con ella, nuevamente el eros y tanatos estarán tranquilos. Obviamente todo esto es inconcientemente, ella no lo hace intencionalmente. Es su mente dañada y enferma la que está trabajando así para protegerla. Usted ahora está sosteniendo su ego fracturado, de tal forma que si ella entra en conflicto, no se convierta en asesina o se vuelva loca. Lo negativo es que usted la rechaza constantemente y su mente, para que evitar que el tanatos (el deseo de asesinar) se salga de control, somatizó ese deseo convirtiéndolo en dolor físico. Es un mecanismo de defensa de la mente, quiere mantenerla bajo control. Si usted deja de sostener su ego, créame: Ella se volverá loca o asesina, puede suicidarse o matarlos a usted o a su ex novia._

_-¿Quiere decir doctor que debo permanecer con ella por siempre en el estado en que su mente se encuentra? –el actor sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba; es decir, lo poco que quedaba de su mundo._

_-¡Oh no! De hecho, ella me dice que tienen planes de casarse. Yo no se lo recomiendo…-el médico sonaba convincente en sus argumentos._

_-Pero doctor –obviamente la señora Marlowe no se quedaría callada: Terrence debía casarse con su hija pasara lo que pasara._

_-Señora… su hija está enferma –le dijo con firmeza –Eso es lo que debería preocuparle antes que todo; y si está enferma es porque usted no le ayudó en su infancia a aprender los principios correctos que la mantendrían bajo control toda su vida. Todos somos asesinos en potencia, pero nuestros padres nos enseñaron a distinguir principios y valores adecuados para controlar nuestros instintos primitivos. Cosa que usted no hizo con su hija. Si su ego hubiese sido fuerte, ella jamás habría intentado suicidarse o apoderarse de la vida de alguien más para usarla a su beneficio –le dijo el doctor con una molestia tremenda y luego dirigió su vista directamente al par de zafiros del aristócrata-: Joven Grandchester, no se case con la señorita Marlowe. Ella no lo ama, solo lo está usando para mantenerse bajo control porque su ego no puede controlarla._

–_Uf! Por fin un poco de luz al final del túnel –pensó Terry -¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer doctor? –preguntó un poco más optimista. La opinión de un médico de la talla de Freud pesaba muchísimo para Terrence. Además el doctor le inspiró confianza desde el principio._

_-Fortaleceremos su ego. Le ayudaremos a mantener bajo control sus instintos primitivos. Le enseñaremos los principios que su madre no le inculcó en la infancia. El ego de todos nosotros se forma a los ocho años, eso significa que la señorita ha perdido mucho tiempo. Una vez que su ego esté fuerte, le aseguro que ella misma le devolverá su libertad. Pero no puede abandonarla ahora, si lo hace las consecuencias pueden ser peligrosas, tanto para la señorita Marlowe como para usted y su ex novia. Yo creo que sobre todo para su ex novia, ella sería la primera a quien Susana quisiera desaparecer si se sale de control._

Por el momento esa era su realidad: Estaba atado a Susana Marlowe mientras estuviera en tratamiento. Una triste sonrisa se refugió en su rostro, pero luego huyó despavorida hacia el fondo del dolor en el que había surgido.

El carnaval del mundo engaña tanto

Que la vida son breves mascaradas.

Aquí aprendemos a reír con llanto,

¡Y también a llorar con carcajadas!

(Reir llorando, Juan de Dios Peza -fragmentos-)

***************************************************************************

Durante ese mes los jóvenes herederos habían disfrutado de actividades diferentes. Candy estaba nuevamente trabajando en el Hospital Santa Juana; la única diferencia era que esta vez lo hacía como voluntaria, aún así la enfermera se había ganado el respeto de sus compañeras por su profesionalismo. A los médicos les gustaba trabajar con ella, principalmente en el quirófano pues el tiempo de respuesta de la enfermera en momentos críticos era realmente eficiente. En ocasiones Anthony la recogía al final de su jornada y otras veces Albert le enviaba el chofer, aunque era muy común que Candy lo despidiera para disfrutar de una caminata. Le gustaba detenerse en el Chicago Natural Park, respirar el aire con aroma a pino, ver a las familias sonriendo o simplemente sentarse frente al lago. En esos momentos de soledad la joven se daba el lujo de meditar. Durante los últimos días la atlética y bien proporcionada figura de Anthony Brown se adueñaba con más frecuencia de los pensamientos de Candy. El fuego en la mirada del rubio la asaltaba en los momentos más inesperados. Ella todavía no lograba descifrar la extraña mezcla de ternura y pasión, fuerza y dulzura, delicadeza y arrebato, rebeldía y cordura que el joven manifestaba. Los diferentes matices del muchacho la atraían cada día con más fuerza. Ella podría asegurar que Anthony se había dado cuenta de ello, sin embargo, el muchacho había mantenido su promesa de darle su espacio para dejarla sanar. Sin duda la cortejaba con pequeños detalles como flores y dulces, pero nada se comparaba a las seductoras sonrisas que le dedicaba. Anthony no había vuelto a hablarle de amor; pasaban el tiempo charlando de todo un poco, pero nunca más Candy había vuelto a escucharle un "Te amo", cosa que a la muchacha le parecía decepcionante. Por alguna razón, el cortejo del joven Brown se había convertido en algo que la chica comenzaba a calificar como necesario en su vida.

Annie no había vuelto a Lakewood con sus padres, estaba hospedada en la mansión con sus amigos y Archie estaba empapándose con su tío del negocio de la familia. Deseaba comprender el funcionamiento de las empresas de la familia pues tal vez con ello podría tomar una decisión para elegir una licenciatura cuanto antes. Las constantes visitas al consorcio eran el pretexto perfecto de Archivald para alejarse de Annie y respirar un poco de libertad. Las mujeres continuaban al asedio del chico, sin embargo el no podía acceder a ninguna invitación. Su corazón estaba prendado de unos ojos verde esmeralda que lo acompañaban en sus noches y días. Su hermano le había insistido en que buscara la forma de sacarla de su corazón pero Archie simplemente no podía decirle a su corazón que tales sentimientos eran prohibidos.

-¿Cómo le exiges a tu corazón que no palpite por ella? ¿Cómo le explicas que la mujer de tu vida es la misma mujer que tu hermano ama? –Archie realmente sufría la indiferencia de su gatita – ¡Anthony! ¡Anthony! No es justo –El joven de ojos de miel apretó los brazos del sillón presidencial en que meditaba; era imposible que los celos no invadieran al delicioso muchacho – ¡El único que no te ha abandonado, el único que ha estado contigo constantemente he sido yo! –para Archie, Candy era cruel con él. La indiferencia de la rubia hacia su amor ocasionaba a Archie tristeza incomparable. Estaba sentado en el privado de su tío, con una torre de documentos que debía revisar pero los miró con fastidio. El recuerdo de su gatita le impedía concentrarse – ¿Por qué gatita? ¿Por qué tenías que haberme pedido que hiciera feliz a tu hermana? ¿No te das cuenta que no puedo hacer feliz a nadie si yo no soy feliz? –el elegante heredero cruzó los brazos atrás de su nuca y recargó su cabeza mirando el techo. Este no sería un día bueno en el trabajo.

***************************************************************************

Por su parte, Stear continuaba recibiendo evasivas de Paty. Siempre que la buscaba en su casa ella se negaba a recibirlo. Todas las mañanas el sargento acudía puntualmente, a la misma hora para intentar hablar con la joven. Esperaba pacientemente en la sala durante mucho tiempo solo para ver regresar a la mucama con el mismo mensaje: _"La señorita le pide que se retire. Ella no desea atenderlo"_. Si casualmente la encontraba en la calle, era siempre del brazo de Adam y, únicamente el joven empresario lo saludaba; durante las fracciones de segundos que sus miradas se cruzaban, a Stear le parecía reconocer un brillo en la mirada de la chica. Sin embargo, al instante, Patricia cambiaba su semblante y hacía como si no hubiera nadie delante de ellos. Esas situaciones incomodaban a ambos caballeros, por eso siempre el saludo era breve para continuar después cada cuál por su propio camino. Siempre el piloto debía recoger los pedazos de su corazón; el primogénito de los Cornwell no estaba seguro hasta cuando su corazón estaría dispuesto a continuar.

Adam definitivamente había descubierto los sentimientos que su preciosa aún guardaba por el piloto y se había despedido de cualquier posibilidad de ser correspondido. Lo único que deseaba era la felicidad de Paty. En ocasiones, sólo cuando ella se lo permitía, el muchacho se aventuraba por hacerla entrar en razón. Aún no lograba comprender porqué una chica tan dulce como su preciosa podía llegar a ser tan dura con alguien a quien amaba. Obviamente, el joven Benson ignoraba los intentos de Paty por quitarse la vida. Se había atrevido a abogar a favor de Stear pero siempre terminaba escuchando la misma amenaza: Paty se alejaría también de él y eso era algo que no podría soportar.

Pero la joven de anteojos sufría desconsolada cada noche. Siempre se iba a la cama rogando a Dios por que le ayudara a olvidar a Stear pero cuando despertaba, sus primeros pensamientos la traicionaban con la imagen del sargento. Eso sin contar los atrevidos sueños eróticos que últimamente la asaltaban con más frecuencia. La presencia varonil irrumpía en su recámara escabulléndose hasta su cama para desprender con manos ágiles y hambrientas las prendas de la joven, deleitándose con su desnudez. Mientras que ella se armaba de valor para desnudar lentamente al intruso y entregarse a las exigencias de sus deseos. Por las noches la muchacha despertaba agitada, deseando la compañía del guapo heredero en su cama. Irremediablemente terminaba girando de un lado a otro de su lecho, sudada y excitada totalmente. Patricia anhelaba sentirse plena; deseaba casi con locura saciar sus fantasías y convertirse en mujer al lado de Alistear. Su cuerpo completo necesitaba sentir las varoniles manos del piloto, perderse en sus brazos y recibir sus besos.

Por supuesto que el sargento no pasaba sus noches más tranquilo que ella. Soñaba diariamente con hacer suya la graciosa y gentil figura de Paty, con recorrerla totalmente, sin reservas. Cada mañana se juraba que ésta vez ella lo escucharía, pero siempre volvía a casa más desilusionado que el día anterior. Para Paty el sargento estaba muerto… esa era la respuesta que le enviaba con su mucama todas las mañanas cuando el joven la visitaba. Quizás debería darle gusto a la dama y morir. Quizás sería mejor volver al frente. Había vuelto solo por ella, pero si Paty no lo perdonaba, no tenía sentido permanecer en América. Los pilotos aliados estaban cayendo como moscas; cada caída de un aeroplano era una muerte casi segura para el piloto y las bajas en la batalla aérea por parte de los aliados eran sumamente altas. Sí… volvería al frente. Insistiría solo un poco más. Finalmente, si ahora volvía a la guerra Paty ya no sufriría, se lo había dicho claramente: "Usted está muerto"; ni siquiera tendría que despedirse… ahora era solo un fantasma en la vida de su ex novia. Prefería ser un fantasma sirviendo honorablemente a su patria, a ser un fantasma deambulando por el mismo recorrido cada mañana en las calles de Chicago.

***************************************************************************

Anthony también acompañaba a su tío frecuentemente al consorcio. Ahora había tomado posesión de su herencia, que era por demás cuantiosa, pues era el siguiente en la línea de poder, sobre él solo estaba Sir William Albert Andrew. Había decidido dejar que su dinero lo siguiera manejando el consorcio pues los negocios no lo atraían mucho, aunque Albert le había hecho notar que la posición que tenía en la familia lo obligaba a entender el funcionamiento de las empresas, cosa que el joven había aceptado, pero sin perder su interés por la medicina. Albert no quería presionarlo pues se veía a sí mismo reflejado en la situación de su sobrino: William tampoco quería fungir como cabeza de la familia pero esa era su posición y lo haría por los seres que amaba. Aunque deseaba entrenar a sus sobrinos para darse el lujo de desaparecer de vez en cuando a alguno de sus destinos favoritos: África. Sus sobrinos estuvieron de acuerdo en apoyarlo y fue así que incluso el inventor había tenido que hacer sus apariciones por la empresa. Aún faltaban varios meses antes de que los chicos se matricularan en la universidad pero William Albert deseaba que aprendieran tanto como fuera posible, había mucho que hacer, de hecho, la misma Candy en ocasiones se unía al equipo sorprendiendo gratamente a sus paladines pues en diversas ocasiones sus instintos la llevaron a hacer las mejores propuestas. Además, con su gracia y buen ver había logrado cerrar algunos tratos ventajosos para los intereses de la familia. Anthony de inmediato, se volvió más agresivo en ese terreno, atrayendo inversionistas que confiaban en el buen trato y los resultados que el joven Brown garantizaba. Sin duda era un hombre completo que acaparaba las miradas femeninas en cualquier lugar.

De hecho Anthony no desconocía del todo el terreno que pisaba. Su padre lo había educado en los mejores colegios conociendo la privilegiada posición de su hijo en el clan de su desaparecida esposa. Anthony sabía de negocios, sabía lo que hacía y podía distinguir con claridad las mejores opciones de entre muchas. Su tío estaba gratamente sorprendido por la educación que su sobrino había adquirido. Hablaba más idiomas que Albert y eso era bastante ventajoso en el mundo de los negocios.

Su fama se extendió rápidamente entre los hombres más acaudalados de la sociedad estadounidense. Y obviamente, las mejores familias de Chicago ofrecían constantemente invitaciones al joven Brown para que los acompañara en cenas ofrecidas en su honor; cenas cuya única finalidad era presentarle al millonario a sus hijas casaderas. Muchas chicas empezaron a asediarlo. Sin ningún recato coqueteaban al heredero en cada oportunidad. De alguna fuente habían averiguado que la fortuna del joven Brown superaba la de William pues el desaparecido William Andrew había dividido su herencia exactamente al cincuenta por ciento entre su hija Rosemarie y William Albert. Al morir Rosemarie, Anthony heredó su fortuna y había que agregarle la cuantiosa fortuna que su padre poseía y heredaría en el futuro, ligeramente superior a la de Rosemarie; además de la flota marítima que algún día sería solo de él. Puesto que William había permanecido oculto ante la sociedad, Rosemarie había heredado el título nobiliario de su padre, mismo que ahora pertenecía a su hijo. Un plus irresistible para todas las familias con hijas en edad de casarse.

Anthony aceptaba las invitaciones porque era un caballero. Pero no había una joven que fuera capaz hasta el momento de mantener una conversación que le interesara. Era un hombre sumamente culto con ideas nuevas y las señoritas que conocía no aportaban nada para él; además sus pensamientos estaban con Candy. El joven la esperaría todo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

A Candice White no le agradaban en lo absoluto tales invitaciones; cada vez que se enteraba de alguna y veía al joven ataviado como un príncipe salir de la mansión, su corazón sentía algo que ella no reconocía porque nunca antes lo había sentido.

-¿Acaso son celos? No, eso no puede ser –trataba de convencerse.

Pero la muchacha no se había preparado para la visión que aparecería bajando las escaleras. Esta noche en especial Anthony se había esmerado más en su arreglo personal; el resultado fue una gallardía inigualable. Candy sintió una molestia apoderarse de ella; la chica que estuviera en los próximos momentos en compañía del joven Brown tendría que ser una tonta para dejarlo ir. Candy hubiese deseado ser ella quien gozara de la encantadora presencia masculina.

-¿Ya te vas? –preguntó. Su tono no pudo ocultar su inconformidad. Candy lo estaba esperando en la estancia disimulando leer un libro. A Anthony le pareció halagadora su reacción. Sobre todo porque la lámpara de pie al lado del sillón en que Candy estaba sentada "leyendo" estaba apagada.

-¡Hola Candy! No sabías que estuvieras esperándome –comentó con aires de importancia disfrutando de molestar un poco a la muchacha.

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué supones que estaba esperándote? –ella trató de esconder sus sentimientos pero Anthony Brown era muy perspicaz. –Espero que disfrutes la velada –le dijo sarcástica mientras caminaba hacia la escalera para dirigirse a su habitación. Prefirió dar por terminada la charla al verse descubierta.

-¡Candy! – El muchacho la detuvo tomándola del brazo y la acorraló contra el barandal de las escaleras –Tú podrías dar por terminadas estas tontas invitaciones si quisieras –había fuego en la mirada de Anthony y seducción en su voz pero la joven no contestó; únicamente clavó una mirada posesiva en sus ojos, cosa que estremeció al rubio. Anthony decidió abochornarla un poco más y se acercó a ella hablando a escasa distancia de los labios de la joven; ella podía respirar el aliento mentolado del guapo heredero-:

-¿Por qué haces ese gesto? –le preguntó con una media sonrisa – ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué frunces tus labios? –Continuó en voz baja sin retirarse de ella sonriendo juguetón –¿Estas enojada o quieres un beso? –preguntó disfrutando el nerviosismo de la joven. _– ¡Por Dios! Cuando se sonroja de ve muchísimo más hermosa. ¡Qué ganas de secuestrarla y llevarla ahora mismo al paraíso! –pensó el rubio mientras miraba intensamente los labios y los ojos de Candy._

La muchacha cerró los ojos envuelta del aroma de maderas y especies de la colonia del dueño de los ojos de cielo; humedeció sus labios preparándose para recibir un beso. El joven sonrió complacido y depositó un casto beso sobre la frente de Candy.

-Tengo que irme. Un caballero no debe hacer esperar a una dama –dijo un tanto divertido por los celos que descubrió en los ojos de la rubia.

Ella abrió los ojos decepcionada. Iba a protestar, pero cuando Anthony notó la decepción de las esmeraldas no pudo evitar desear complacerlas. El muchacho besó apasionadamente a Candy, la tomó de los hombros firmemente atrayéndola hacia él para que la chica no escapara en un intercambio que la dejó sin aliento por el atrevimiento de morder, succionar y lamer que el heredero había tenido. Cuando se separaron, la muchacha estaba como en un trance. Anthony le sonrió seductor y ahora se acercó para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja mientras le recordaba:

-"Tú eres la única que mi corazón aclama". Espero que pronto te decidas a darnos una oportunidad –Candy abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada coqueta del muchacho apenas a unos centímetros de ella. Luego le dijo con voz suave, recuperando el control –: Ya no puedo quedarme más tiempo; pero espero que pronto ya no tenga que salir a cumplir con estos compromisos –Le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y luego, tiernamente llevó su puño derecho para dar un ligerísimo golpe en el costado izquierdo del mentón de su prima, un golpe que pareció más una original caricia acompañada de una mirada sumamente intensa. Sin decir más el chico hizo una reverencia y abandonó la mansión dejando tras él a una mujer que se quedó con el deseo de ser besada nuevamente.

Ella comprendía que esas cenas eran importantes para las relaciones de la familia y trataba de mostrarse tranquila; después de todo, no tenía ningún derecho a quejarse. Anthony Brown la atraía, la hacía actuar como tonta, su imagen bombardeaba su mente sacando a la Tais que toda mujer lleva dentro. Por cierto, en este último mes se habían acercado mucho, pero ella aún no lograba liberarse del todo del joven aristócrata; aunque tenía que aceptar que lentamente su recuerdo empezaba a doler cada vez menos.

Con frecuencia confundimos el amor con la fuerza de la costumbre: Estamos tan cómodos con la rutina (aunque la misma nos haga daño) que llegamos a confundirla con felicidad; dicen que la costumbre es más fuerte que el amor. Para decidirnos a darnos una nueva oportunidad después de una relación fallida, primero debemos luchar contra la costumbre de las actividades compartidas. A veces preferimos permanecer en una relación, aunque esa relación no nos haga sentirnos plenos solo por el temor a la soledad; solo porque es más cómodo continuar en lo cotidiano que llenarnos de optimismo y pensar que tenemos derecho a buscar algo nuevo, algo que nos haga brillar, que nos haga sacar lo mejor de nosotros. Nos miramos al espejo y no nos reconocemos, pero insistimos en que debemos permanecer en la relación actual.

Candy no se atrevía a volver a empezar. Ella misma sabía que la chica en su interior no era feliz. La buscaba y trataba de ayudarle a salir pero no lo lograba. Fue hasta que su primer amor regresó a su vida que empezó a sentir que la Candy en su interior se negaba a seguir sufriendo, pero ella no encontraba todavía la manera de rescatarla; Candy quería seguir siendo fiel al dolor de haber perdido a su amado inglés. Entonces… ¿Por qué se quedaba a esperar despierta a Anthony cada vez que salía a una de esas famosas cenas? ¿Por qué vigilaba impaciente la entrada desde la oscuridad de su cuarto hasta verlo aparecer? ¿Por qué a la hora del desayuno ella siempre era la primera en sentarse a la mesa y sus ojos miraban constantemente hacia la puerta del comedor hasta verlo entrar y tomar su lugar? Hasta que Anthony aparecía en el comedor la joven se sentía satisfecha, sus ojos brillaban y un delicado calor la envolvía; sentía que ahora todo estaba bien; pero esos minutos de espera últimamente se le hacían más eternos que antes. La primera sonrisa que el muchacho le dedicaba cada mañana era suficiente para que la joven se sintiera feliz. Albert y Annie se habían dado cuenta de las actitudes de Candy y cada uno se preguntaba hasta cuándo ella lo notaría. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tenía que pasar para que descubriera que se estaba enamorando de su primo nuevamente?

-Pequeña –le dijo el patriarca –necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedes regalarme unos minutos después del desayuno?

-Albert yo… -Candy prefería compartir esos minutos con Anthony antes de que se fuera a la consorcio y no quería dejar pasar esa oportunidad ni un solo día.

- ¡Vamos Candy! Es importante. De hecho quiero pedirte que esta mañana vayas con nosotros a la empresa, me gustaría tu opinión en un asunto –mintió porque su instinto le indicó que tenía que hacer un buen trueque para convencerla de ir con él a la biblioteca.

-¡Ir con ustedes! ¡Me gusta la idea! ¡Hoy no tengo que ir al hospital! –su entusiasmo sorprendió a los comensales. En realidad a la joven le entusiasmaba la idea de llenar su vista con la varonil figura de Anthony Brown por más tiempo.

-Bueno, entonces termina tu desayuno para que me acompañes –le sugirió; Albert tenía que hacer algo para ayudarle a comprender lo que le sucedía. William conocía mejor que nadie los síntomas que su pequeña presentaba y aunque le doliera, el joven magnate deseaba que Candy se sintiera plena.

Pocos minutos después Albert y Candy se encerraron en la privacidad de la biblioteca. La fotografía de la familia en la última fiesta colgaba de la pared principal, detrás del elegante escritorio. Albert fue directo a abrir las cortinas para permitir la entrada de la solana. Los rayos solares se posaron justo en la enorme fotografía. Candy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran directamente a la figura de Anthony; los destellos solares parecían dar vida a los hermosos ojos del heredero.

_-¡Dios! ¡Es tan guapo! –La muchacha no pudo evitar pensar en los besos que el audaz muchacho le había regalado –Y sus labios son tan carnosos y tan… deliciosos _ _–pensó mientras se sonrojaba. _Fue entonces que Albert encontró la introducción perfecta para lo que necesitaba preguntar.

-¿Hasta cuándo pequeña? –Dijo dulcemente desde el otro lado de su escritorio mientras un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderaba de su alma; pero el magnate lo escondió muy bien.

-¿Eh? –Ella no comprendió lo que Albert preguntaba. Miró a su protector tratando de escabullirse hacia el interior de su amigo.

-¿Hasta cuándo aceptarás lo que sientes por Anthony? –Dijo sin tapujos. Había que ser directo para que la chica no se fuera por la tangente.

-Lo que sucede… -dijo mirando hacia el piso, como si las palabras correctas estuvieran en el tapete –es que tengo miedo de estar equivocada. No tengo derecho a lastimarlo –lo cual era simplemente cierto. Candy no deseaba lastimar a nadie y tampoco deseaba ser lastimada nuevamente.

-¿Sigues pensando en Terry? –preguntó aventurado. Después aclaró –: Lo sigues amando y eso es normal. De hecho yo me preocuparía si ya no lo amaras –los ojos de Albert miraron directo a los de la pecosa adivinando sus siguientes palabras:

-¡Albert! –le dijo la rubia asustada – ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

-JaJaJa! No te asustes Candy –El millonario extrañaba esos momentos que compartía con su amiga. Empezó a reconocer el terreno y a sentirse cómodo con la pecosa –Dime: ¿Amas a Stear? ¿Amas a Archie? ¿Amas a Tom? ¿Me amas? –guardó silencio mientras le dirigía una sonrisa que a la chica le pareció un oasis.

-¡Claro que los amo! ¡Pero es distinto! –contestó de inmediato, sin detenerse a pensar en la respuesta –A ustedes les he amado siempre como mis hermanos y a Terry… -miró hacia la ventana con temor de que su dolor fuera descubierto; quizás la calidez del sol pudiese llegar hasta su alma.

-No tienes que explicarme el amor por Terry –la interrumpió. _–Y de hecho no quiero volver a escucharlo, ya me martirizaste suficiente –pensó._ –Recuerda que yo viví contigo. Pero según me dijiste, es ahora un hombre casado, así que yo espero que hayas tenido tiempo para cambiar el amor que sientes por él –Albert sabía que Candy era una chica fuerte y apelaba a su fortaleza con la esperanza de volver a ver sus ojos llenos de brillo.

-¡Pero hace apenas un mes que supe de su boda. No puedo cambiar ese amor en un mes! –se defendió.

-En un mes no. Pero sí en año y medio. Desde que volviste de New York me prometiste que te esforzarías por seguir adelante lejos de Terry –Albert suspiró para continuar-: Hace un año y medio que se despidieron por que así lo decidieron. ¡Ni siquiera te atreviste a hablarle en aquél teatro de quinta! Si tanto te importa: ¿Por qué no te acercaste a él? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaste una vez más? ¿Por qué no lo sacaste de ese horrible lugar para quedarte con él y enfrentar el dilema de Susana? –el patriarca se dio cuenta de la sensible fibra que había tocado y prefirió que Candy buscara las respuestas a esas interrogantes por sí misma. Prefirió advertirle-: Anthony es un hombre muy asediado. Hasta ahora ninguna chica le ha ofrecido lo que él encontró en ti. Te ama. No entiendo porqué seguir llorando por Terry si él ya tiene una familia. ¿No quieres tener una familia Candy? –Albert sabía perfectamente las debilidades de su pupila y amiga; la mujer que aún amaba – ¿Qué pasaría contigo si uno de estos días Anthony conociera a una mujer que sí quiera estar con él y le ofrezca por lo menos la mínima parte de lo que él espera de ti? –después de soltar semejante pregunta Albert no pestañeó, deseaba analizar cada movimiento de su pequeña.

-¡No! ¡Eso no sucederá! –respondió de inmediato con temor, en un tono que la sorprendió. Después de tal declaración sus miradas se clavaron una en la otra. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento. Ella asimilando sus palabras y los sentimientos que las acompañaron y él dándole tiempo a reconocer lo que sentía. Ciertamente Candy tembló ante la idea y los ojos de su alma fueron abiertos.

-Me alegro pequeña. Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta –Albert finalmente habló con un nudo en la garganta. Se levantó de su sillón y fue hasta ella para abrazarla –Si yo fuera tú, no seguiría perdiendo el tiempo. El tiempo es el elemento del que está hecha la vida, si lo desperdicias: Desperdicias tu vida. Créeme, nunca sabes cuando pueda llegar alguien a arrebatarte lo que piensas que siempre será tuyo –le dijo con tristeza.

-Hablas como si te hubieras enamorado y nunca te hubieses atrevido a confesarlo. Dime Albert: ¿Alguien llegó antes que tú porque no encontraste la forma de decirlo? –Candy sintió compasión por el corazón de su amigo cuando descubrió en sus ojos la respuesta –Lo siento Albert –le dijo mientras se aferraba a él con ternura.

-¡Vamos pequeña! No es de mí de quien estamos hablando, sino de ti. –_ ¡Dios! Tu pelo… ¡Qué bien huele! No creo jamás poder olvidar lo bien que se siente tenerte en mis brazos. Te amo Candy_ –luego de unos minutos que usó para controlarse, continuó con una sonrisa franca-: Tienes que ser feliz. Hiciste esa promesa a Terry; él te dijo que si no eras feliz te lo reprocharía. Terry está cumpliendo con su promesa. Tú debes cumplir con la tuya. Amarás siempre a Terry; solo debes cambiar la forma de amarlo y creo que no has descubierto que lo has logrado finalmente; creo que estás confundida –luego lanzó un desafío –Si te atrevieras a mirar dentro de ti con detenimiento descubrirías que lo que te digo es verdad, llénate de valor y descúbrelo de una vez por todas.

-¡Gracias Albert! –Candy se cobijó en los brazos de su protector hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, luego levantó su cabeza y se puso de puntitas para besar su mejilla –Iré a cambiarme para acompañarlos, quiero lucir muy bien hoy –le dijo mientras se perdía cerrando la puerta tras de sí con una enorme sonrisa.

Pero si siempre estás bellísima –murmuró Albert una vez que se quedó a solas. Giró sus pasos hacia la pequeña cantina que había en la biblioteca y se sirvió un vaso de whisky.

Estaba a punto de sorber el primer trago cuando descubrió que no era una hora apropiada para beber. ¡No! El no buscaría refugio en el alcohol. Con coraje y frustración arrojó el vaso hacia la ventana. El impacto del veloz vuelo del vaso estrelló el vidrio, llamando la atención de sus sobrinos que acudieron asustados al auxilio del patriarca. Cuando entraron a la biblioteca lo único que encontraron fue la imponente figura de Albert mirando con enojo hacia el vidrio. Luego desvió sus ojos para encontrar las atónitas miradas de sus sobrinos. Los tres muchachos comprendieron el dolor en los ojos de su tío; era como verse en un espejo. Anthony y Albert por un momento cruzaron sus miradas; fue imposible no descubrir el desafío en los ojos de ambos hombres. Los dos se mantuvieron frente a frente. Anthony comprendió la advertencia y el amor frustrado en los ojos de William Albert. Y Albert comprendió que su sobrino no se dejaría amedrentar por nadie en lo que a Candy se refiere, ni siquiera por él. A Anthony no se le olvidaba que había descubierto la personalidad del "Príncipe de la Colina" del que Candy le había hablado; sin embargo, eso no lo detendría. Un pacto silencioso de respeto se selló entre ambos hombres.

***************************************************************************

Candy no había podido volver a su apartamento en busca de su cofre. Ese mes había estado bastante ocupada entre el hospital y la empresa. Pero definitivamente debía recuperar pronto su cofre; extrañaba sus tesoros, cada uno de ellos era único y especial. Esa tarde, después de la visita al consorcio, Anthony nuevamente la acompañó al departamento en busca de su cofre y algunas otras pertenencias que la chica necesitaba con ella en la mansión. La pandilla se separó otra vez; ésta vez la dupla Cornwell y Annie habían animado al muchacho a arriesgarse. A hablar con Candy nuevamente sobre sus sentimientos, a averiguar lo que ella estaba pensando.

Una vez más Anthony la esperaba sentado en el pequeño comedor. Cuando Candy lo miró al salir de la recámara su corazón dio un brinco inesperado. Inspeccionó cada centímetro del cuerpo del rubio sin que él percibiera la presencia de la muchacha. La joven estaba tan impresionada por el atlético cuerpo de Anthony Brown que pudo sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban involuntariamente. Con nerviosismo Candy volvió a la realidad y giró sobre sus talones para cerrar la puerta de la recámara nuevamente bajo llave; Anthony se había acercado peligrosamente a ella por la espalda, lo sabía porque podía percibir el aliento del muchacho sobre su nuca. Sin poder controlarse más, el joven rodeó a Candy por la cintura y la giró para que lo mirara, sus ojos estaban totalmente oscurecidos; esos minutos solo, invadiendo la intimidad de la morada de la mujer que había amado y extrañado por años le resultaron totalmente excitantes; todo ese tiempo analizando el color y la forma del entorno le había parecido definitivamente erótico. Tenía a la mujer que lo volvía loco encerrada entre una puerta y sus brazos que fungieron como una plácida prisión dentro de la cual la muchacha se sentía excitada hasta el límite. Hechizada por los ojos de Anthony y los recuerdos acumulados del mes, (especialmente los besos en el lago y en las escaleras, así como el baile en el restaurante hacía varias semanas antes y los celos experimentados últimamente por las invitaciones que el heredero debía atender), a Candy le fue imposible moverse. Anthony quitó de sus manos el pequeño cofre y lo colocó sobre el mueble en el que había permanecido el último mes sin retirarse un sólo centímetro de su deliciosa presa. Candy se sentía perdida en ese mundo de nuevas sensaciones. Había estado enamorada, pero era muy joven entonces; ahora ella había madurado y con ella sus deseos y necesidades. Para Anthony la batalla por ser un caballero era muy fuerte, tenía su rostro tan cerca de la joven que ambos podían respirar el aliento del otro; ambos se miraban extasiados descubriendo en el otro los mismos deseos y necesidades. Totalmente entregado a ese sentimiento que por años había sido solo una añoranza, un sueño, el joven cerró la distancia entre ellos, dejando caer ligeramente su cuerpo sobre el de la chica quien cerró los ojos para entregarse al beso que estaba segura, llegaría. _–Por favor, que esta vez no se arrepienta –suplicó la muchacha_ –Y así fue; Anthony tomó sus labios suavemente, profundizando al ritmo que Candy marcaba; en poco tiempo, la delicada caricia de los labios se había transformado en un beso que lo mismo daba que exigía, sus lenguas se entregaron a la danza de la búsqueda, del reconocimiento, del reencuentro. Candy deseó disminuir aún más el espacio entre ellos y llevó sus manos al cuello del joven, tornando en caricias su suave contacto. Anthony presionó más su cuerpo contra el de su amada mientras la liberaba de la cárcel de sus brazos para dirigirlos a la cintura de la joven. Ella arqueó su espalda invitándolo a continuar con el desborde de emociones al tiempo que su instinto la guiaba en las caricias que tímidamente le prodigaba a su compañero. El suave contacto de las manos de Candy sobre la espalda del chico lo enloquecieron respondiendo con caricias en la espalda de ella primero, y luego, lentamente, pues no deseaba ofenderla, llevó sus manos hasta la suave curva de su cadera. Candy no dio señas de molestia, habiendo aprendido una nueva caricia, también llevó una mano a la cadera del joven mientras él ya abandonaba sus labios para besar su cuello:

-Tu cuello es tan exquisito –murmuró mientras su lengua se deleitaba con la piel de la chica al tiempo que notaba que sus hombros solo estaban adornados por unos ligeros moños a modo de tirantes que con gusto habría deshecho en ese momento. Pero se abstuvo pues sentía que no era tiempo, quería ir despacio con ella.

Aunque no pudo resistirse a probar la suavidad de los mismos, así que se dirigió al hombro derecho de la joven y profundizó sus besos mientras complacido la sentía perderse en el apasionado encuentro de sus cuerpos.

-Candy, me estás haciendo temblar, sentirte en mis brazos me hace un hombre completo. No sabes el infinito deseo que me asalta cada noche por besarte de esta forma –le dijo mientras mordisqueaba suavemente uno de los hombros de la muchacha. La declaración del deseo de quien la despertaba a nuevas sensaciones la emocionó sin control.

Anthony volvió a la boca que lo esperaba casi ansiosa y nuevamente la exploró introduciendo su lengua con frenesí; ella sintió como si sus besos fueran un dulce veneno que se apoderaba lentamente de su cordura. El heredero continuaba mordiendo suavemente los labios y succionando de igual forma mientras las caricias de ambos se hacían más y más atrevidas, el muchacho movía sus manos extendidas por los costados de Candy, rozando ligeramente con sus pulgares los senos virginales de la joven, logrando que la muchacha temblara nuevamente y sonriera sensualmente complacida; entonces abandonó nuevamente la boca para dirigirse al otro hombro bajando lentamente por su cuello con deliciosos besos. Sentir a la rubia estremeciéndose en sus brazos, con su piel erizada lo animó para deshacer los moños de sus tirantes.

-Creo que estos moños me están estorbando. No deberían estar aquí –su voz sonaba agitada y seductora. El volumen continuaba apenas audible. El corazón de la muchacha latió con fuerza cuando sintió lo que Anthony hacía:

Con sus dientes jaló los listones para que no obstruyeran más el recorrido de sus besos por la blanca piel de Candy, llenándose con la visión de los hombros desnudos de su novia porque para ése instante ya no necesitaban declaraciones de amor; Candy y Anthony estaban envueltos ya en un silencioso compromiso. Para entonces estaban produciendo las mieles que sus jóvenes cuerpos contenían. Candy sintió su humedad invadirla íntimamente y se percató que su compañero había sucumbido también a sus deseos pues podía sentir la erección de su pene sobre su vientre. Nuevamente los gemidos de placer de la chica se manifestaron; la más sorprendida fue la muchacha, pues apenas empezaba a descubrir la sensualidad dentro de ella. Sus deliciosos sonidos detuvieron al joven, quien se alejó lentamente, detuvo de igual forma sus caricias y disminuyó la intensidad de sus besos. Tiernamente amarró nuevamente los tirantes del vestido de Candy quien estaba cabizbaja totalmente sonrojada sin saber que hacer después de este íntimo intercambio; tenía todavía sus manos aprisionando a Anthony de la cintura así que él la abrazó para cobijarla. Ambos corazones latían locamente, podían escucharlos sin esfuerzo, no dijeron nada, permanecieron totalmente sumergidos en el abrazo. El joven hundió su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha aspirando el olor de su cabello:

-Te amo Candy, perdóname, sé que prometí darte tiempo –su voz totalmente enronquecida y agitada, víctima de la excitación todavía.

-No tienes que esperar más Anthony, tienes razón, ya he sufrido la espera mucho tiempo; un año y medio es suficiente para sanar y volver a empezar –ella buscó su mirada.

-¿Estas segura mi amor? –el joven no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aún no se recuperaba de la pasión que Candy había provocado y esta decisión de la muchacha lo llenaba de alegría e incrementaba su deseo por poseerla.

-Después de lo que me has hecho sentir: ¿Crees que puedo seguir dudando? –los ojos de candy también conservaban la pasión recién descubierta –creo que he sanado, de otra forma, nunca me habría dejado llevar por lo que sentí contigo –aceptó con un poco de timidez –Sólo necesitaba descubrirlo pero nada ni nadie habría sido capaz de mostrármelo, solo tú. ¡Me alegro tanto de tenerte conmigo! –la joven se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo aún excitado del guapísomo muchacho.

-¡Candy! –Anthony sintió una arrebatadora alegría dentro de sí. Tomó a Candy por su cintura y la elevó en sus brazos dedicándose a girar con ella, totalmente preso de su felicidad.

Más de cuatro años habían pasado para que la pareja lo lograra. Habían sido cruelmente separados por una mentira pero habían sobrevivido. La jornada de vuelta había sido dura para ambos, pero finalmente estaban a punto de lograrlo. Sin renunciar.

-¿Cuándo quieres que hable con el Tío William? ¡Debo pedirle su permiso! –estaba dispuesto a iniciar los protocolos cuanto antes. La tenía presa de su abrazo sin querer liberarla.

-Uhmmm… todavía no –sonrió con picardía –Tan pronto como hagamos oficial nuestro noviazgo, tendremos que cumplir con una serie se reglas y normas que la tía abuela no pasará por alto.

-Tienes razón. Tendremos que vernos con chaperones y hablar en citas previamente autorizadas –musitó hasta cierto punto resignado.

-Además la tía abuela está disfrutando el hecho de tenerte de regreso. Démosle la oportunidad de seguir así sin estar pensando en preparar una boda próxima. Hagamos lo mismo que Archie, sigamos siendo "amigos" por lo menos durante dos meses, antes de hacerlo público.

-Estoy seguro que Stear y Archie nos apoyarán –no dejaba de reír. Tenía su frente sobre la frente de su amada. Se sentía pleno. Se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Yo también estoy segura –respondió. Con una sonrisa cómplice sellaron su pacto.

-Debemos irnos antes de que despertemos sospechas –Nuevamente volvió a besarla. La intención inicial era un beso casto y puro, sin embargo lentamente fue subiendo su intensidad hasta que estuvo a punto convertirse en lo que habían dejado pendiente.

-¡Anthony! ¡Vayámonos amor! –dijo eufórica entre los besos y las caricias que su novio le regalaba pero sin poder romper el encantamiento que la mantenía aferrada al cuerpo del rubio.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? ¡Repítelo! –Le suplicó sin separar sus labios de la piel de la heredera, necesitaba volver a escucharla. Anthony necesitaba llenarse de las dulces palabras de su novia.

-¿"Anthony"? –bromeó.

-¡Candy! ¡No seas mala conmigo! –la tomó de la cintura con su brazo derecho y la acercó con fuerza hacia él mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba su rostro –Si no me lo dices no regresaremos esta noche a la mansión –la amenazó seductor.

-Ni lo digas "AMOR", la tía abuela nos trae mañana mismo un cura antes de que rompa el alba –bromeó la muchacha.

-Yo no tendría mayor problema de hacerte mi mujer ahora mismo –se le acercó juguetón haciendo alusión al estado en que se encontraba. Cosa que hizo que a Candy se le subieran todos los colores al rostro.

-¡Anthony! ¡Qué cosas dices! –Para Candy todo era nuevo. El único novio que había tenido no era muy bueno para demostrar sus sentimientos y Anthony lo hacía sin contemplaciones –debemos irnos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos un poco más? –Anthony se había acercado nuevamente peligrosamente. Todos los besos del mundo no eran suficientes para satisfacerlo –quiero estar aquí contigo –agregó sugestivo, devorando a la joven con su mirada, haciendo que ella se derritiera con su sonrisa.

-Uhmmm… sólo si me prometes que volverás a besarme –propuso inocentemente.

-Te lo prometo –respondió al instante –y te prometo que lo disfrutarás.

-¡Anthony! –le reprendió juguetona. Empezaba a comprender ese juego de flirteo entre un hombre y una mujer.

Nuevamente el muchacho se embarcó en la dulce tarea de mostrarle a su ahora novia los placeres del amor de pareja. Candy era incapaz de controlar la humedad que la estaba invadiendo nuevamente y se sentía halagada de causar el mismo estado en Anthony, a quien consideraba un hombre fuera de lo normal. Un joven extraordinario _–"Un ser magnífico"_ –recordó que lo definió ante Terry en el Blue River. La pareja hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por detenerse. Candy consideró prudente abandonar el lugar, así que lentamente se separó de su novio, tomó su cofre y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos –le dijo con coquetería.

Mientras su novio la seguía todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba viviendo. Nuevamente la detuvo y se apoderó de su boca –definitivamente el muchacho quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido –acariciando posesivamente a la muchacha, sintió que estaba perdiendo el control, lo mismo que su amada y decidió terminar con el encuentro. Con su mano libre la tomó posesivamente de la cintura para salir del apartamento y conducirla al auto.

Nuevamente no se percataron que su primo los había esperado a las afueras del inmueble escondido en la oscuridad, como un ladrón. Neal Legan se había dedicado a seguirlos por toda la ciudad durante las últimas semanas. Estaba rabioso. La pareja había permanecido mucho tiempo en el departamento y al verlos abrazados, su mente pudo adivinar lo que había acontecido en el interior.

-¡Nadie se burla de mí! ¡Me las pagarán! ¡Ambos sabrán quien soy yo! –amenazó tajante –Muy pronto Candice White será sólo mía.

Casi al llegar a la mansión descubrieron un trío conversando amenamente en un auto. Descubrieron que eran sus primos quienes tan pronto los vieron:

-¡Se los dije! –Stear no podía dejar de reír.

-¡No lo puedo creer tenías razón hermano! –Archie estaba impresionado.

-¡Basta chicos! ¡Debemos llegar! –Annie sonó enérgica.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿De qué hablan? –dijeron los recién llegados mientras se bajaban del auto y se acercaban a ellos.

-Estamos esperándolos para que no los vean llegar solos, de esa manera creerán que siempre estuvimos juntos –Candy se sonrojó por el significado implícito en las palabras de Archie.

-Bien pensado. Gracias chicos –Anthony estaba feliz, muy feliz. Y Candy también. Dicen bien cuando mencionan que el dinero y el amor no se pueden ocultar.

-Y hablamos de que finalmente se les hizo justicia. Ellos no querían creer que cuando los volviéramos a ver ya serían novios –Stear rió triunfante y realmente feliz por ese par que a su parecer eran tal para cual.

-¿Bueno, pero ustedes cómo supieron lo que pasaría entre Candy y yo? –Anthony estaba intrigado. ¿Era tan obvio?

-¡No se preocupen! ¡Guardaremos su secreto! Por que adivinamos que todavía no quieren decir nada. ¿Verdad? –Candy y Anthony se sorprendieron por las conclusiones de los Cornwell –Lo confirmamos hasta que los vimos porque tienen las mismas miradas que antes de la cacería, aunque mucho más intensas. ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? –nuevamente Stear había acertado.

-No nada –Anthony lanzó una mirada audaz a su novia quien se encontraba sonrojada justo al lado de él. Tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos, la condujo delicadamente hasta sus labios y la besó pero sin la reverencia propia de los cánones de esa época –Saben lo que deben saber – ahora llevó ambas manos a la altura de su corazón, miró a todos pícaramente con una sonrisa que fue incapaz de esconder lo que la pareja se negaba a revelar.

Muy bien. Entremos –Archie trató de sonar natural, trató de guardar en un rincón sus celos. Y todos los chicos subieron a los autos para entrar a casa.

***************************************************************************

Un enorme ramo de Dulces Candies había sido colocado por Anthony en su recámara. Era la mañana del 7 de Mayo. Dorothy abrió las cortinas para permitir que el sol irrumpiera en la habitación. La calidez en su rostro y la luz logró despertar a la perezosa joven. Un delicado olor a rosas hizo cosquillas en su nariz. Sus ojos se iluminaron al encontrar el hermoso arreglo floral con la tarjeta que le recordaba la importancia de la fecha. La muchacha saltó feliz de su cama para darse un baño y reunirse con su familia en el desayuno.

Toda la pandilla felicitó a Candy por su cumpleaños. Cada uno de sus primos abrazó a la heredera. Por supuesto que el patriarca no fue la excepción. Albert regaló a su pequeña un diario personal para que la chica escribiera sus memorias como parte de la familia Andrew. Conocía los gustos sencillos de su amiga, así que optó por un regalo significativo y simple.

Cuando la tía abuela se enteró del cumpleaños dieciocho de la muchacha se sintió decepcionada de no haber sido puesta sobre aviso a fin de preparar la tradicional fiesta de presentación. De hecho, William Albert sabía que si la tía se enteraba sería inevitable dicho evento, y ni a Candy ni a él les agradaba la idea de exponer a la muchacha ante los jóvenes para indicarles que la señorita estaba disponible y podía empezar a recibir propuestas de matrimonio. De cualquier forma, ningún argumento fue válido ante Madame Elroy.

-Prepararemos tu fiesta de presentación en dos meses. Es una tradición -la anciana se refirió severa a su sobrino William-: Candice está en edad de recibir propuestas matrimoniales. Ninguna Andrew se ha casado después de los dieciocho años -nuevamente se dirigió a la joven-: No serás tú la primera. –La matriarca se encargaría de que los mejores partidos del país se presentaran ante William para pedirle la mano de su hija.

Albert sintió miedo. Tuvo miedo ante la inminente pronta pérdida de su pequeña. Sabía que no sería fácil quitarle esa idea de la cabeza a la tía abuela. Iba a protestar y a envolverse con ella en una discusión para defender a su amada pero Candy lo detuvo con un gesto de resignación.

Está bien tía abuela –dijo la pecosa –si usted cree que es lo correcto, eso haremos –la joven se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de su novio apretar con fuerza sus muslos por debajo de la mesa en franco rechazo a la idea. Anthony no estaba dispuesto tampoco a que alguien se acercara a cortejar a su novia. Primero tendrían que matarlo; eso claro, si él se dejaba.

-Me alegra que pienses así Candice. Ya verás que te casarás con el mejor partido –la anciana estaba optimista y hasta entusiasmada con su papel de casamentera. Mientras que el patriarca profundizaba en su dolor.

_-Sí claro. Al primero que se pare en el umbral de la puerta con la intención de arrebatarme a mi pequeña le parto la cara –era claro que Albert no podía resignarse a la idea._

-De eso puede estar segura tía abuela –en la voz de Anthony se percibía el desacuerdo y el desafío. El muchacho lanzó una mirada posesiva a su novia con el mensaje de que no permitiría que nadie se le acercara.

***************************************************************************

Las cosas en New York no iban muy bien para el joven Grandchester. La terapia con el psicoanalista estaba avanzando lentamente. De hecho, el doctor Freud había advertido al actor de que la recuperación de Susana no tenía un tiempo garantizado. Lo mismo podía invertirle seis meses que años.

-¿Por lo menos seis meses? Yo no tengo ese tiempo doctor. Usted conoce cada detalle de la historia. Yo necesito buscar a mi ex novia. Necesito explicarle… -Terrence estaba perdido entre el sentido del deber para ayudar a Susana y el amor intenso que sentía por Candy. Deseaba que el galeno lo exentara de la tarea de seguir ayudando a Susana.

-Joven, usted no tiene ninguna obligación de permanecer al lado de la señorita Marlowe. Nadie tiene el derecho de presionarlo para hacer algo que no quiere, esa fue una decisión que usted tomó –en realidad el experimentado médico sentía compasión por Terry. Podía ver que su ego tampoco era muy fuerte, debido a las circunstancias que rodearon su niñez. Por eso había caído en el alcoholismo. Terrence Grandchester era un alcohólico cuya recuperación estaba dando pasos agigantados por la motivación de recuperar a su ex novia bajo la tutela del psicoanalista que había empezado a sentir simpatía por el muchacho.

-¿Quiere decir que puedo hacerme a un lado en todo este tratamiento? –preguntó con una sonrisa difícil de disimular – ¿Puede Susana salir adelante sola?

-Yo le pediría, si en verdad está preocupado por la señorita, que nos ayude algunos meses más. Después de ese tiempo, si la señorita no lo libera por sí misma, yo la ayudaré para que lo deje partir –le prometió.

-¿Cuántos meses considera oportuno? –Terry estaba cansado de poner las necesidades de Susana antes de las propias.

-Por lo menos hasta que tengamos seis meses de tratamiento.

-Está bien doctor –el plazo no le gustó a Terry, sin embargo, en su Interior se sentía en deuda con Susana –Pero solo ese tiempo. NO voy a participar en esto un día más –Terry miró directamente al médico.

El hombre frente a él era su única esperanza de libertad. Había pasado largas sesiones con él y había comprendido finalmente que su vida no le pertenecía a Susana. Solo nosotros somos dueños de nuestra existencia y de nuestras decisiones. El futuro nos alcanzará de acuerdo a las decisiones que tomemos hoy. Hasta ahora aún no había roto su compromiso con Susana; según la opinión del médico, no había llegado el tiempo todavía. Mientras Terrence continuara apoyando a Susana, debía hacerlo como su prometido para que el ego de la joven no se viera fracturado nuevamente. La única fuerza que lo mantenía era el deseo de proteger a su pecosa de cualquier amenaza de la ex actriz.

…Veo al final de mi rudo camino

Que yo fui el arquitecto de mi propio destino.

Que si extraje la hiel o miel de las cosas

Fue porque en ella puse hiel o mieles sabrosas.

Cuando planté rosales coseché siempre rosas.

(En paz –Amado Nervo –fragmento)

-Por ti mi Tarzán Pecoso, solo por ti mi amor –Terrence tomó su auto y se dirigió a su departamento con el propósito de concentrar sus pensamientos en la chica que se había apoderado de su corazón –Te amo Candy. Pronto, pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente. Espera un poco más, sólo un poco más –rogó con todo su corazón.

-¿Terry? –la pecosa caminaba por las calles de Chicago. Había terminado su guardia en el hospital y se dirigía a la mansión, pero había escuchado claramente la voz de su aristócrata, se giró muchas veces para ubicarlo, pero no encontró la figura que buscaba. Siguió su camino decepcionada –Debí haberlo imaginado –se dijo. Un profundo suspiro abandonó su cuerpo – ¡Dios! ¿Alguna vez lograré dejar de pensar en él? Estoy muy confundida, pero debo tratar de seguir viviendo. ¡Candy! ¡Candy! –Continuó mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su puño –Tienes que sacarlo de tu cabeza. Recuerda que es un hombre casado –terminó con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

***************************************************************************

Un mes más había transcurrido. Lentamente la nueva relación entre Candy y Anthony había madurado. En realidad había sido solo cuestión de hacer unos pequeños ajustes aquí y allá para que la vida de la pareja funcionara casi a la perfección.

Ambos disfrutaban escabulléndose en sus cabalgatas matinales. Amaban llegar al lago y pasar ahí el tiempo charlando e intercambiando sueños y deseos. Candy y Anthony podían lo mismo hablar por horas que quedarse en silencio sin sentirse incómodos. La sola presencia del otro era suficiente para que sus corazones se sintieran felices.

Por supuesto que no solo pasaban el tiempo hablando. La pareja, sin darse cuenta, había caído en la situación de la que Anthony le había hablado a su novia: Desde hacía unos días sentían una imperante necesidad de sentir el más mínimo roce de sus cuerpos. El muchacho descubrió ante Candy la deliciosa aventura de dejarse llevar por él. La joven disfrutaba plenamente de las caricias cada vez más atrevidas que su novio le ofrecía. Muy despacio ella aprendía a reconocer ése cosquilleo que se apoderaba de ella con los apasionados besos y atrevidas frases del muchacho.

Ella había sido además muy buena alumna. Ansiosa de corresponder a Anthony de la misma forma, la joven empezaba a sentirse cada día más cómoda y entusiasmada con la creciente intimidad entre ambos.

Esa mañana era especial, su deseo de estar solos los había llevado a un lugar diferente. Candy podía sentir que algo flotaba en el ambiente y no estaba segura de qué era eso exactamente. Pareciera como si el sol brillara más que nunca, como si el canto de las aves arrullara al viento, como si el mismo viento acariciara cada fibra de la muchacha. Esta vez cabalgaban sobre el mismo corcel; Candy estaba sentada al frente y Anthony paseaba juguetón su mano derecha por la cintura de su novia, incrementando el deseo de la muchacha. Con la mano izquierda Anthony guiaba las riendas del equino manteniendo su mentón sobre el hombro derecho de la dama. El paso lento del corcel lograba que las eróticas fantasías de los muchachos fueran más y más atrevidas. Cuando llegaron a esa parte inexplorada de la enorme propiedad, Anthony la ayudó como siempre a bajar del caballo. Las miradas de la pareja eran intensas, parecían comunicarse sus más íntimos secretos. No bien la tuvo de pie frente a él; el joven fue incapaz de controlarse y comenzó a besar a su novia de inmediato. Se apoderó casi fieramente de sus labios mientras que ella correspondía de la misma forma. Sus cuerpos estaban unidos de tal forma que el viento no podía atravesar el abrazo. Ambos estaban perdidos es su deseo de sentirse mutuamente. El joven acariciaba casi desesperado la espalda de Candy; luego arrebató la boina que acompañaba el traje de montar para liberar su cabello. No podía verla, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero se complacía con juguetear con los rizos de su novia. Ella a su vez se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de Anthony, entregando en cada beso la ardiente necesidad de sentirse plena. Sin darse cuenta, los muchachos se recostaron sobre el pasto. Anthony estaba dejándose llevar por el deseo que su cuerpo le exigía. Habían llegado hasta tal punto y no quería detenerse, pero tampoco deseaba tomarla sin su consentimiento o simplemente hacer algo de lo que ella pudiera arrepentirse después.

Justo antes de entregarse al punto sin retorno, Anthony continuó besando a su novia quien empezaba a gemir complacida por el peso del cuerpo del joven sobre ella y los apasionados besos recibidos.

-Sé mía –le pidió Anthony hablándole al oído mientras mordisqueaba atrevidamente el lóbulo de su oreja para continuar con el cuello, cuyo sabor lo enloquecía. La había inmovilizado entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella sosteniendo sus manos a los costados a la altura de la cabeza de la muchacha.

Esas palabras hicieron que Candy se sintiera como si un tren estuviera a punto de atropellarla. De pronto se detuvo ante la clara idea de que ambos estaban deseando entregarse mutuamente; pero era algo para lo que no se sentía preparada todavía.

Anthony… -dijo en un susurro, tratando de controlar su agitada respiración –Te amo. ¡Dios! ¡Bien sabes que te amo! –Su novio se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos mientras acariciaba su pelo, tratando de poner atención a lo que escuchaba, aunque estaba muy excitado y tenía sus ojos oscurecidos.

-Sé mía. Sé mi mujer desde hoy –acarició dulcemente una de sus sonrojadas mejillas –te juro que no debes preocuparte –ahora la mano se desplazó para acariciar sus bien torneadas piernas –yo sabré corresponder a tu entrega. Te amo Candy. Te amo –la mirada apasionada y sincera del heredero acompañada de sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo sensualmente por poco convencen a la muchacha.

-No puedo mi amor. No puedo hacerlo. No todavía –contestó sincera –dame tiempo, quiero estar segura cuando algo así suceda.

Anthony deseaba lo mismo que ella: Que cuando la entrega sucediera ninguno de los dos se arrepintiera. Conocía los principios enseñados a la joven por sus madres y sabía de la lucha interna que debería estar liberándose en ella. Después de uno o dos minutos que Anthony invirtió para analizar, respondió:

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes. No soy capaz de ir más allá de lo que tú consideres prudente –le sonreía sincero y complacido con los motivos de la joven que temblaba entre sus brazos. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por recuperar el autocontrol; deseaba a esa mujer con toda su alma. Luego le dijo seductor-: Pero eso no impide que pueda seguir besándote. ¿Verdad?

-Creo que no –Candy le sonrió coqueta mientras lo atraía nuevamente hacia ella para continuar besándose con la misma pasión que iniciaron.

A partir de esa mañana, en cada encuentro, Anthony insistiría en convencerla de su entrega total; pero la chica respondería siempre lo mismo: "No todavía."

***************************************************************************

Unos días después Candy y Anthony no pudieron escabullirse de su grupo. Habían planeado pasar la tarde en el departamento de la chica. Stear deseaba volver al apartamento donde había pasado su despedida antes de ir a la guerra. Aquélla noche no sólo despidieron a Candy para su viaje a New York. Stear se había despedido en su corazón de todos ellos entre música y risas.

Por supuesto que Archie y Annie también quisieron acompañarlos y organizaron una tertulia improvisada. Llevaron bocadillos dispuestos a pasar una tarde amena. Habían invitado a Albert, pero él prefería mantenerse al margen. No le gustaba lo que sentía cuando veía a Candy con Anthony. No le gustaba porque no se sentía bien de sentir celos por su sobrino. Sentía como si alguna vez tuviera que enfrentar los interrogantes de su desaparecida hermana.

Alistear extrañaba mucho a Paty. Todos sus intentos por recuperarla hasta el momento habían sido en vano. Paty regresaba los arreglos florales con los mismos mensajeros. Rompía las notas de amor que le enviaba y se las regresaba con alguna de sus mucamas. Incluso los chocolates que tanto amaba regresaban destrozados víctimas de los zapatos de la muchacha. Aunque a decir verdad, la joven extrañaba los días en que religiosamente el piloto llegaba a su casa a la misma hora, siempre pulcramente ataviado. La primera mañana que no llegó, la joven pensó que algo pudo haberlo detenido, que seguramente más tarde se presentaría, incluso durante aquélla tarde no salió, pero el valiente sargento no la visitó. La segunda mañana la chica se desilusionó, imaginó que ya no le interesaba seguir intentando hablar con ella. La tercera ocasión, no pudo evitar llorar la ausencia de Stear. Lo extrañaba, el solo saber que vendría a buscarla llenaba sus días, pero ahora el piloto no venía más… probablemente no volvería nunca. Días después empezaron a llegar pequeños detalles provenientes de su ex novio, pero la chica se dio a la tarea de devolverlos destruidos. El joven sargento había decidido regresar al frente, aprovecharía la tertulia de esa tarde para dar la noticia a sus amigos; esta vez no se iría como ladrón en la noche. Se sentía deprimido; sin ella su vida no tenía sentido. Se llevaría al frente la última imagen de la muchacha.

No imaginaba que la joven pasaba por la misma tremenda depresión cuya única cura eran los brazos del gallardo sargento. Esa tarde Paty decidió que era tiempo de abrir su corazón.

La pluma se deslizaba suave y presurosa sobre las hojas de su diario. Paty se dio cuenta, que en los últimos años, desde su época de colegiala, las cosas no habían cambiado en nada: Ella seguía con un solo tema sobre el cual escribir: Alistear Cornwell. Con bella caligrafía la muchacha desahogaba su amor por el valiente sargento. Estaba más vulnerable que nunca. Sabía que había perdido valiosos días al lado del hombre que amaba. Había tomado un baño y estaba envuelta en su bata.

Su terapéutica tarea se vio interrumpida cuando el aroma de frescas violetas llegó hasta ella. Paty miró hacia su abierta ventana y descubrió en su balcón la deseada presencia masculina que la miraba embelesado, disfrutando de las líneas femeninas de su cuerpo.

-¡Sargento! ¿Pero cómo se atreve? –sin embargo el reproche no sonó muy convincente. Alistear se sintió complacido al verla sonrojarse y titubear en sus frases.

-Señorita O'Brien –el sargento hizo una reverencia para tomar la mano de la chica y depositar un galante beso en su dorso. Sus ojos, sin embargo, estaban clavados en la oscuridad de los irises de la muchacha.

-¿Qué hace aquí? –reclamó en voz baja fingiendo enojo. Sus pasos se apresuraron hacia la ventana de su balcón para cerrarla y cerrar las cortinas -¿No comprende que puede poner mi reputación en tela de juicio?

-Lo siento señorita. Sí lo sé –respondió con franqueza sin desviar su mirada. El escrutinio del sargento logró sonrojar mucho más a la chica que lo vio acercarse en actitud de acecho –Sé también que le gustan las violetas –Alistear extendió su mano para entregarle las flores, pero la chica no las recibió. El piloto las depositó en el florero al lado de la cama de la muchacha sonriendo con un aire de ausencia.

-¿Pero qué hace? –Volvió a refunfuñar Patricia – ¿También quiere que le invite una taza de té? –aunque se esforzaba por sonar molesta, no podía esconder ante el piloto que se sentía complacida de tenerlo cerca.

-Una taza de té estaría bien –sonrió retador al tiempo que depositaba una de las flores sobre la oreja izquierda de la joven. Ese gesto hizo temblar a la muchacha. La ardiente mirada de Stear entonces la hipnotizó destruyendo su parapeto.

-Sargento –continuó imperante –le ruego que se retire. Usted no debería estar en mi recámara.

-Se equivoca señorita. No hay otro lugar en el que yo deba estar en este momento. Y en cuanto a irme… no se preocupe –el piloto tragó saliva mientras su sonrisa desfachatada se transformaba en una mueca triste –precisamente he venido a despedirme. No quiero volver a escuchar que soy un hombre sin agallas –terminó esforzándose por no perder la cordura, hundiendo sus ojos en los de la mujer que amaba. Esta vez, Stear se llevaría la imagen de una mujer y no la de una chiquilla.

-¿Des…? ¿Despedirse? –Indagó curiosa. La respuesta en los ojos del sargento la dejó sin habla. _– ¡No por Dios! ¡Otra vez no! –palideció ante la idea de perderlo nuevamente._

-Paty –Stear la llamó como solía hacerlo en sus sueños, como lo había hecho en antaño, como su amiga –No tengo nada qué hacer aquí. Nada hay que me detenga. Regresé con la esperanza de una vida feliz tras los horrores de los que he sido testigo –no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran –pero no he encontrado nada de eso. Es mejor darle un objetivo a mi vida que continuar con la figura fantasmagórica en la que me he convertido -su voz se cortó con tristeza antes de decir-: No hay vida en mí, ni tampoco esperanza de vida…

La mirada de Patricia era indescifrable. Stear no podía adivinar los sentimientos de la chica. Se esforzaba por descubrir lo que había dentro de ella pero después de varios minutos en que la pareja de escudriñó mutuamente, el sargento se dio por vencido. Suspiró y buscó nuevamente la mano de la chica para regalarle un beso de despedida. Su mirada había cambiado; había fuego y pasión contenida, pero tendría que llevarse esos sentimientos con él.

-Me temo que llegó el momento. Debo irme –dijo mientras se giraba para abrir la ventana del balcón por el que había llegado.

_-¡No!_ –Paty quiso gritar pero la voz no salía de su garganta –_Si él se va… ¡No! ¡Yo tengo que saber el verdadero significado…!_ –Con voz temblorosa Paty por fin pudo articular una sola palabra-: ¡Stear! –lo llamó con urgencia para que el chico la mirara.

-Paty –El sargento respondió mientras se giraba. Su sangre hirvió dulcemente ante lo que vio: Delante de él estaba la mujer de sus sueños desnuda totalmente. Patricia se había despojado de su bata de baño. La única prenda que vestía era la violeta que el sargento había colocado sobre su oreja. Sus ojos estaban llenos de la misma pasión y el mismo deseo que los ojos de Alistear, pero había algo más en ellos: Decisión. La joven estaba decidida a conocer aunque fuera por única vez lo que significa hacer el amor.

Stear obviamente disfrutó del manjar visual frente a sus ojos. Lentamente escudriñó sonrojado cada centímetro del cuerpo de Patricia: Su pelo, sus ojos, su boca, su cuello. Hasta el momento estaba controlado, pero cuando escudriñó sus bien proporcionados senos, cuya firmeza era indudable, su suave sonrojo se volvió arrollador. Continuó por el valle de su vientre totalmente plano y el monte de Venus. A regañadientes continuo su vista por sus firmes piernas hasta llegar a sus pequeños pies. Pero la vista no era todo lo que el muchacho deseaba saciar. Se acercó a la muchacha para abrazarla. Deseaba tocarla. Embriagar su tacto con la suave y delicada piel de Paty. Paseó sus manos por sus senos, su espalda, su cadera, sus glúteos. Sin avergonzarse, la muchacha empezó a despojar al piloto de sus finas ropas, pero el sargento la interrumpió para tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta su cama, en un placentero viaje en que los besos eran fuego.

Stear se complació con regalar a su paladar el sabor de los pezones de la muchacha. Pareciera que jamás se cansaría de besar y morder los rosas botones de la chica. Estimuló la entrepierna de Paty hasta que la chica no pudo más y llenó los oídos del sargento con deliciosos gemidos, estaba completamente húmeda, lista para recibirlo. Mientras que él estaba más que preparado para penetrar no solo en el cuerpo de la mujer que se entregaba a él, también a su alma. Paty jamás se imaginó que hacer el amor fuera tan dulce; el dolor de su primera vez no fue nada comparado con el placer de entregarse al único hombre que amaría. Cuando el muchacho rompió la barrera de su virginidad, se tomó su tiempo. Después, la hizo suya delicadamente, con dulzura y finalmente, respondiendo a las demandas de la joven, Stear apresuró sus embates hasta que le mostró el cielo a quien desde ahora sería su mujer. Juntos gritaron su placer, su amor, su entrega. Cuando llegaron al climax, Paty le regaló un "Te amo" al hombre de su vida. Se quedaron dormidos abrazados, totalmente cansados, extasiados y felices. Podrían descansar. Todavía faltaban varias horas para encontrarse con la pandilla en el apartamento de Candy.

Stear y Paty despertaron casi el mismo tiempo. El calor del fuego pasional los había abandonado. Ambos despertaron en sus propias recámaras abrazados a su almohada.

-Paty –la desilusión de no haber hecho suya realmente a la joven le hizo derramar un par de lágrimas. No podía renunciar. Stear haría realidad su sueño.

-Stear –Paty estrujó su almohada. Definitivamente: Tenía que cambiar su actitud. Debía recuperar al loco, tonto e inmisericorde de Alistear Cornwell. Ella se encargaría de que Stear permaneciera para siempre en su vida.

***************************************************************************

El grupo se dirigió al apartamento. Habían invitado a Paty y Adam para que se unieran a ellos, pero el joven empresario se había disculpado argumentando una junta importante con nuevos inversionistas, lo cual no era mentira. Adam estaba realmente enfocado en hacer crecer su fortuna.

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar al pequeño edificio el grupo escuchó una sonora explosión. Todos se pusieron nerviosos buscando el origen de la misma. En cuestión de segundos descubrieron que el departamento de Candy estaba en llamas.

No muy lejos de ahí, Neal Legan sonreía maliciosamente:

-Si pensaron que podrían continuar viéndose en este lugar se equivocaron. Yo destruiré todo lo que haga feliz a ese par –se sentía satisfecho de haber arruinado la tertulia que sabía sus primos llevarían a cabo.

Mientras el fuego se expandía peligrosamente, la pandilla contemplaba desde la acera cómo un lugar tan significativo era devorado por las llamas. Candy se entristeció viendo sus esfuerzos por ser independiente convirtiéndose en cenizas. Un par de lágrimas abandonaron los ojos de Candy. Anthony la abrazó a fin de que la rubia recibiera consuelo y apoyo. Durante unos segundos permanecieron estáticos, sintiendo cómo el fuego a la distancia comenzaba a subir la temperatura de sus rostros.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –le gritó el casero mientras corría hacia ella y hablaba atropelladamente –su amiga, la señorita que siempre me topaba en la iglesia –estaba muy nervioso y trataba de ser coherente con todas sus fuerzas. Se veía visiblemente afectado –la joven que rezaba horas, la de los anteojos –dijo finalmente.

-¿¡Paty!? –exclamó Candy aún sin comprender.

-¡Si ella! –el casero estaba tan asustado que no podía crear una sola frase con facilidad –llegó hace un par de horas, me pidió que le abriera. Dijo que los esperaría adentro, y bueno, yo sé que es su amiga, así que le abrí.

-¡Paty! –la voz del sargento cimbró a todos –sin detenerse a pensar Stear corrió hacia el infierno que cada vez era más poderoso, con la esperanza de encontrarla a tiempo.

-¡Stear! –Archie corrió detrás de su hermano, amaba a Paty y no permitiría que algo le sucediera a una de sus damiselas.

-¡Señor! –gritó Anthony – ¡No les permita entrar! –le ordenó mientras dejaba a Annie y Candy bajo la protección del casero y corrió detrás de sus primos.

-¡Anthonyyyy! –la pecosa tenía mucho miedo, tenía el terror reflejado en su rostro pero sabía que era lo correcto, sabía que los primos no podían ni debían quedarse como espectadores. Dentro de sí la muchacha elevó mil y un plegarias rogando al cielo por la protección de sus amigos –_Paty ¿Qué viniste a hacer al departamento tan temprano?_

Afortunadamente, los paladines llegaron fácilmente al departamento. Pero tuvieron que derribar la puerta para penetrar en él. Adentro era un verdadero infierno. Las llamas crepitaban en una amenazante y terrorífica canción. Ya sólo algunos muebles faltaban por arder. Con furia y decisión el trío se dividió en un acuerdo lógico, para evitar hablar, el humo era casi sofocante.

Afuera Annie y Candy lloraban abrazadas. Sus mejores amigos, sus compañeros de vida, los chicos que amaban y que las habían aceptado y amado a su vez estaban arriesgando sus vidas para salvar la de Paty, la joven tímida que se había cincelado a sí misma con el sufrimiento y el dolor en una de las mujeres más atrevidas y aventureras de la época.

-¡Paty! ¡Paty! ¿Dónde estás mi amor? –Stear sintió el más grande terror experimentado en su vida. El fuego había devorado la pequeña cocina completamente y se había extendido al resto del apartamento que estaba por ser devorado en su totalidad.

-¡Stear! ¡Aquí estoy! –la débil voz de Paty no pudo ser escuchada, de inmediato se desmayó.

¡Paty! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – ya era casi imposible respirar –Archie no podía encontrar a su amiga. Se movía desesperado entre los pequeños espacios donde no había fuego pero sus intentos por vislumbrar la silueta femenina eran fallidos.

Anthony trataba también desesperadamente de encontrarla antes de que el departamento de quemara por completo, pero la chica no respondía a sus llamados. Revisó los rincones cerca de la cocina pero no encontró a Patricia. Stear tenía cada vez más miedo de encontrar a Paty demasiado tarde. Finalmente, después de palpar la puerta de la recámara supo que era seguro abrirla. Sus ojos brillaron un poco aliviados. Ahí estaba ella; la encontró desmayada, al punto de la asfixia en el piso. La chica había tenido la precaución de cubrirse con una cobija mojada.

_-Paty. Mi Paty: Siempre tan inteligente. Te sacaré de aquí, tú no mereces perecer en este infierno_ –tiernamente tomó a la joven en sus brazos – ¡La tengo! ¡Ya la encontré! – Gritó –¡Salgan, voy detrás de ustedes! –Stear salió de la recámara con Paty en sus brazos; ninguno de sus hermanos se movió. Ambos prefirieron asegurarse de que no los necesitaría así que salieron únicamente hasta que Stear abandonó el departamento con largos y apresurados pasos. Fue hasta ese momento que los ojos de Anthony se abrieron con terror al descubrir un recipiente de unos cincuenta litros de combustible que al parecer había sido dejado deliberadamente en el lugar. Sus ojos curiosos y rápidos descubrieron una larga mecha que llegaba hasta la puerta principal y que milagrosamente aún no se había encendido, pero sin duda pronto lo haría.

-¡Archie! – Gritó como pudo sumamente aterrado – ¡Corre! ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Va a explotar! –Después gritó más fuerte, con sus pulmones envenenados por el humo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano – ¡Sigue corriendo Stear, no te detengas hay combustible en el apartamento!

Anthony inició la carrera y se llevó a Archie consigo, quien se había quedado paralizado por el terror al descubrir una de las fuentes del incendio. Lo tomó de la mano hasta que Archie reaccionó.

Apenas los paladines abandonaron el lugar, la segunda explosión tuvo lugar. Archie y Anthony cayeron al suelo impulsados por la fuerza explosiva, pero ya estaban fuera del alcance del fuego. Annie y Candy corrieron a abrazarlos agradecidas por su esfuerzo de salvar a Paty. Stear llevaba a Paty en los brazos, lloraba desesperado por la vida de su amiga, la única mujer que lo había amado, la joven que era todo para él. No había tomado sus signos vitales, no sabía si estaba viva todavía; de hecho se negaba a examinarla pues no sabía de dónde se aferraría para soportar lo peor. Si estaba muerta él no quería saberlo, no todavía. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos pensándola viva.

-Un poco más, sólo un poco más –decía desesperado –No me dejes Paty, no te vayas. Te amo. Te amo –el sargento aprisionó el cuerpo de la muchacha en sus brazos con mayor fuerza –Por favor Paty quédate conmigo, no te atrevas a abandonarme, no podría vivir sin ti –Se negaba a deshacerse de ella. Estaba temblando y llorando desconsolado. Se sentó en la acera con Paty y Candy tuvo que examinarla en la misma posición.

-¡Stear! ¡Stear! –Le suplicó Candy –Paty necesita oxígeno, está desmayada, pero si no la atendemos pronto puede ser mortal, tiene su cuerpo lleno de Dióxido de Carbono; ¡Por favor, sube al auto! ¡Vamos al hospital! –le mandó la rubia.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos al hospital! –un momento de lucidez llegó hasta el piloto, se levantó de inmediato y subió al auto de su primo. Anthony condujo sin respetar las señales de tránsito, Archie se sentó en la ventanilla del copiloto e iba haciendo señas para que les cedieran el paso.

"Quizás un hermano nunca será un amigo, pero un amigo siempre será un hermano" escribió Netzahualcóyotl, el "Rey Poeta Azteca". Tenía razón. Los amigos verdaderos se convierten en tus hermanos, están dispuestos a sacrificarse por ti, a arriesgarse contigo, a no dejarte solo en tiempos difíciles. Ciertamente Patricia O`Brien no tenía hermanos de sangre, pero sus amigos cumplían a la perfección tal función.

Pronto Sir William Albert Andrew se enteró de los pormenores y se encaminó directo al Hospital Santa Juana. Las enfermeras lo reconocieron de inmediato, no solo por las gráficas en los diarios, sino por el breve tiempo que había pasado como el paciente del cuarto cero. Además de que su figura y porte atravesando los pasillos del Hospital eran un deleite para las féminas. Albert reflejaba su poder en su andar y en su mirada, pero no solo el poder que da el dinero; hay un poder que va más allá de eso, me refiero a la investidura que te otorgan los principios y valores acumulados en tu vida. De inmediato el mismísimo director de la institución advirtió a los médicos y enfermeras para que se esmeraran en el trato de la señorita O`Brien.

La joven estaría bien. Estuvo unas horas en terapia intensiva mientras su cuerpo era oxigenado. Candy y Albert solicitaron autorización para que la rubia enfermera atendiera personalmente a su amiga; cosa que sorprendió al director; pero conocía a la chica y sabía que era bastante eficiente así que no tuvo ningún problema en aceptar la propuesta. Por supuesto que Alistear no se separó un solo minuto de la cama de Paty. Se sentó a lado de ella sosteniendo su mano; esperando pacientemente a que la chica despertara.

Después de un tiempo que no pudo ser medido debido al nerviosismo de sus amigos; la joven despertó:

-Stear –Paty se había quitado la mascarilla y lo llamó con cierta debilidad. La chica podía sentir su presencia, no lo veía porque el joven estaba ahora sentado en un sillón lejos de ella vigilando su sueño.

-No hables Paty –le dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba para sentarse nuevamente al lado de su cama. Un par de lágrimas de felicidad y agradecimiento al cielo se deslizaron por su rostro.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho –le dijo emocionada fijando sus ojos oscuros en los ojos del sargento –cuando estaba ahí, rodeada de fuego –continuó nerviosa –en lo único que podía pensar era en ti. En que tendría que irme y en que te causaría un terrible dolor –Paty lo miró como en el colegio, con timidez.

-No digas nada Paty querida –insistió el piloto –hablaremos más tarde, ahora debes descansar.

-Me siento mejor, el fuego recién había empezado cuando escuché tu voz, no creo que mi cuerpo esté muy envenenado –Stear volvió a ver en la chica a la niña que devoraba libros en la biblioteca. Sabía que Paty conocía de lo que hablaba.

-Aún así Paty, necesitas descansar –insistió mientras tomaba de su mano la mascarilla para devolverla a su lugar, es decir, para colocársela nuevamente.

-¡Espera! –le rogó –Tienes razón: No estabas pensando en ti. –Stear la miró con un signo de interrogación en su rostro –Cuando estás frente a la muerte… -continuó ella conmovida –cuando estás frente a la muerte, en lo único que puedes pensar es en las personas que amas –luego lo miró con los ojos llenos de amor y la más grande adoración de la que era capaz –en ésa habitación, rodeada de fuego, solo pude pensar en ti –le repitió –en lo mucho que te amo, en que moriría y tú nunca lo sabrías. Te amo Alistear Cornwell –terminó con un par de lágrimas viajando por sus mejillas.

El sargento estaba rendido ante tales palabras. Se acercó lentamente hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en sus labios; apenas una caricia, pero ése delicado contacto estremeció los cuerpos de ambos. ¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! Patricia y Alistear veían un futuro brillante delante de ellos. Sus corazones se hicieron miles de promesas, sus almas se reencontraron decididas a permanecer unidas, a ser felices.

-Paty… -Stear estaba a mínimos centímetros del rostro de ella –creo que necesito hablar con tu novio. No quiero que lo hagas tú. Por favor, déjame hablar con él, como caballeros –le pidió.

-¿Mi novio? –ella no comprendía a qué se refería

-Sí: Adam. No es correcto mi atrevimiento de besarte. Quiero que nuestra relación sea clara ante los ojos de todos –le dijo decidido; con un brillo en sus ojos que la chica nunca había visto.

-Pero Stear… –trató de hablar Paty.

-¿Qué pasa Paty? ¿No quieres que yo le explique? Por favor, déjame hacerlo –Alistear deseaba proteger a su niña del supuesto enojo de Adam.

-Eso sería algo que yo tendría que hacer si… -fue interrumpida abruptamente.

-No quiero exponerte a su enojo. Déjame enfrentarlo a mí, por favor –insistió el piloto, sosteniendo las manos de la joven entre las suyas.

-¡Stear! ¡Escúchame! –le ordenó Paty un tanto divertida –nunca permitiría que tú hicieras tal cosa. Eso tendría que hacerlo yo si hubiera una relación entre Adam y yo, pero no la hay. Adam es solo un amigo. Yo no podría amar nunca a nadie después de ti –le confesó mirándolo a los ojos emocionada.

-¿Qué? –Stear no podía creer lo que escuchaba – ¿Adam no es tu novio? –preguntó para verificar la información con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. La misma del Stear adolescente que se había enamorado de Paty – ¡Y yo que me estaba consumiendo por los celos!

Paty entonces alargó su mano hasta el sonriente rostro de su amor. –Mi corazón es solo tuyo. Mi vida misma te pertenece. Nadie sería capaz de llenar tu lugar. Yo solo vivo por ti y para ti.

Para entonces, Stear ya había descubierto que su Paty estaba mucho mejor. Había recuperado su color y sus fuerzas lentamente la inundaban con nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones.

Y sin detenerse a pensar, la besó nuevamente, primero suave y delicado, después intensificó su beso haciéndola incorporar lentamente para que estuviera sentada en la cama; la chica empezó a corresponder al sentimiento de deseo por los besos de ese hombre, el único capaz de hacerla temblar, de hacerla estremecer, de mirar estrellas y escuchar dulces melodías; ella también había estado esperando por ese momento; ambos estaban embriagándose con el recuerdo del erótico sueño misteriosamente compartido. Stear la tenía prisionera en su abrazo, haciéndola arquear su espalda, cosa que agradó a su novia. Cuando terminaron el beso estaban sin aliento, se miraron con los ojos oscurecidos y se abrazaron. Estaban tan hechizados uno por otro que no notaron la presencia del resto de la pandilla. Anthony descubrió la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse de las inoportunas intervenciones de Stear entre él y Candy.

-¡Primo! Si la sigues besando de tal forma pronto le robarás el oxígeno que acaba de entrar a su cuerpo –le dijo complacido por la pequeña broma. Todos rieron involucrados por la unión de sus amigos.

La pareja permaneció abrazada. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar hacia la puerta, ambos sabían perfectamente que sus ojos delatarían la desbordante pasión de que eran víctimas. La pandilla se rió de buena gana y abandonó el lugar.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Ya nos aseguramos que Paty no podría estar mejor –dijo Archie –todos abandonaron el lugar sonriendo felices, excepto por Adam que había llegado al nosocomio tan pronto se enteró del incendio.

Esa misma noche Paty fue dada de alta. Sus amigos estuvieron felices. Aún no le habían dado aviso a la abuela Marta y se sentían aliviados de que la anciana no se diera por enterada. Aunque Paty les dijo que su abuela se le había escapado nuevamente. Esa tarde, había encontrado una nota diciéndole que se sentía aburrida, así que la aventurera mujer había decidido hacer un viaje sin rumbo fijo. Le dijo a su nieta que tan pronto se estableciera en algún sitio se comunicaría con ella. La joven estaba frustrada. Todos sus esfuerzos por controlar a su abuela habían sido en vano. Se encogió de hombros con la impotencia reflejada en sus ojos mientras sus amigos la miraban divertidos.

-Deberías sentirte orgullosa de ella Paty –dijo Candy –yo quisiera llegar a su edad sintiendo la misma pasión por vivir.

-Claro que estoy orgullosa de mi abuela. Si no hubiese sido por ella yo seguiría hundida en mi tristeza –recordó –ella fue la fuerza que me ayudó a superar la ausencia de Stear –Paty sonrió imaginando la dulce sonrisa de su abuela.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que vengas con nosotros a la mansión mientras regresa tu abuela –le dijo Stear al mismo tiempo que la tomaba en brazos para sacarla del hospital. Esta vez nada impediría que Paty se quedara a su lado.

-¡Stear! –le reprendió la enfermera –es regla del hospital que los pacientes salgan en silla de ruedas –le explicó divertida.

-¡Lo siento Candy! Pero ni creas que voy a perder cualquier oportunidad para tener a Paty cerca de mí –miró profundamente a su novia y ella se ruborizó en extremo, al punto que escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio buscando igualmente el contacto que la hacía sentir más mujer que nunca.

-¡Qué remedio! –dijo resignada la enfermera.

-Déjalo –le susurró Anthony al oído –si yo fuera él haría exactamente lo mismo: Aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para satisfacer la necesidad que tiene mi cuerpo del más mínimo contacto con el tuyo –nuevamente la voz y el mensaje hicieron estremecer a Candy. Ella giró su rostro para encontrarse con los cielos de Anthony, descubriendo el más arrebatado deseo; sintió su cuerpo temblar al descubrir que ella empezaba a tener la misma necesidad.

**************

-¡Cómo te sientes cariño? –preguntó Stear, una vez dentro del auto.

-Mucho mejor –ella aún no podía creer que estuviera rodeada por los fuertes brazos de esa escultura griega (como ella lo llamaba en sus pensamientos).

-Quizás mañana quieras salir a cenar a conmigo –le pidió usando un tono formal y deliciosamente cálido.

-¿Solo tú y yo? –dijo sonrojada ligeramente.

-¡Sip! Solo tú y yo –contestó mientras sin ningún disimulo aspiraba el perfume de su pelo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagámoslo! –replicó mirando dulcemente al mayor de los Cornwell.

-¡Ven acá! –Con su fuerte brazo el inventor rodeó el cuello de su novia y ella llevó ambas manos para sujetarse del sargento –Paty, eres como una droga, ya no puedo dejar de abrazarte y besarte –al instante el piloto se apoderó una vez más de los labios de Paty. Definitivamente se habían olvidado que no estaban solos, pero las otras dos parejas estaban igualmente disfrutando de la reconciliación de Paty y Stear.

***************************************************************************

-¿Candy? –la suave voz de Anthony que se deslizaba a su habitación por la ventana a media noche hizo que ella se girara hacia él.

La chica se encontraba sin poder dormir y estaba sentada con las rodillas recogidas en una esquina de su habitación. Vestida solo con su transparente camisón. Anthony notó que debajo de la sexy prenda Candy no llevaba más ropa.

-¡Anthony! –de inmediato ella se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

-Sabía que estarías en este estado. Fue muy fuerte para ti perder el apartamento –el chico sumió su cabeza en su lugar favorito: El blanco cuello de su novia, mientras la atraía hacia él con ternura.

-Sí amor, ese departamento representa mucho en mi vida –contestó sollozando.

-No llores pequeña, eres mucho más bonita cuando sonríes –esa frase ocasionó una leve sonrisa en la mujer amada.

-Anthony –le dijo presa del dolor que le causaba la pérdida del inmueble y los recuerdos acumulados en él. Lo miró a los ojos decidida, se puso de puntitas para ahora ser ella quien mordisqueara el lóbulo de la oreja del joven, ocasionando que millones de corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo –Esta noche…-dijo ella murmurando mientras seguía jugando con su oreja –esta noche no podría negarte nada –le confesó, sintiendo una terrible necesidad de cambiar su dolor por placer.

Su novio la miró con dulzura y ternura ante la vulnerabilidad de la joven. El sabía que era verdad: Candy no podría resistirse en el estado que se encontraba.

-Mi amor –sin desviar su mirada de sus ojos, acarició su mejilla y besó su frente para responder suavemente –Esta noche… -le dijo con suavidad en el oído –esta noche no podría pedirte nada. Te amo.

Ella nuevamente abrazó a su novio. Cuando Anthony la sintió más dueña de sí misma, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. La cubrió con su cobertor, le dio un beso de buenas noches y abandonó la habitación también por la ventana.

***************************************************************************

Después de una semana las investigaciones del origen del incendio arrojaban que había sido provocado. También los testimonios de Archie y Anthony que afirmaban la presencia de combustible. Sin embargo, no podían comprender quien quisiera dañar a la familia. Era obvio que el acontecimiento no era para atentar en contra de alguna vida sino más bien para acabar solo con el inmueble. Tales circunstancias hicieron sentir comprometido a William Andrew en la remodelación del edificio, por lo que durante el mes corriente se llevaron a cabo dichos trabajos. Los más entusiasmados eran los miembros de la pandilla que, decoraron a su gusto el nuevo departamento. A la tía no le había agradado la idea de que sus sobrinos tuvieran un lugar así para sus reuniones "clandestinas" había dicho, pero la pandilla la convenció de que pensara en el departamento como "la casa del árbol"; pues ellos necesitaban de un lugar donde se sintieran cómodos y en donde pudieran compartir libremente. Albert había reído por la idea de la tía sobre el departamento, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón: Era peligroso que los chicos tuvieran un lugar tan privado a su disposición, pero confiaba en ellos; todos habían demostrado que sabían conducirse con responsabilidad.

Paty y Stear estaban comprometidos. El inventor le había hecho la gran pregunta durante la cena a la que la había invitado cuando fue dada de alta del hospital. Para la joven había sido la mejor noche de su vida. No podía estar más agradecida con Dios, le había devuelto al hombre que amaba. Estaba realmente feliz. Ella a su vez sorprendió a su novio al decirle que estudiaría Ingeniería Mecánica con él, pues deseaba estar preparada para cualquiera de las locuras del inventor. En ese momento Paty no sabía cuán acertada había sido su elección y no lo sabría sino hasta muchos años más tarde. La pareja había invertido horas trabajando juntos en un taller que Albert había montado para su sobrino, pero se negaban a explicar que era lo que hacían. Las únicas pruebas visuales de su trabajo eran las manchas de grasa que religiosamente formaban parte del atuendo de los enamorados. Solo decían que era una sorpresa, pero nada más salía de sus labios pese a todos los ruegos que la familia había hecho. Habían tratado de sabotear la sorpresa pero siempre eran sorprendidos por Paty y/o Stear, definitivamente, no hubo manera de echar a perder la sorpresa.

***************************************************************************

Días después Terry caminaba a primera hora del día enfurecido por las avenidas de New York. Sus largos pasos eran la mejor prueba de que el joven tenía urgencia de llegar a su destino. Había preferido caminar para tratar de serenarse, sin embargo eso no había sido posible. Sus ojos estaban llenos de fuego. Habría sido capaz de aniquilar con su mirada a las Marlowe si las tuviera frente a él.

Llevaba la última edición del periódico en sus manos. Tan pronto la doncella abrió la puerta del departamento de Susana, el joven se introdujo con el mismo paso largo y acelerado, furioso arrojó el diario al regazo de Susana que lo esperaba nerviosa en el recibidor.

-¿Puedes explicarme que diablos significa esto? –El muchacho olvidó que estaba hablando con una dama – ¿De dónde sacó este bastardo semejante mentira?

-Bueno Terry, yo no quise esperar más –la chica usó nuevamente su tono manipulador, pero las sesiones con el doctor Freud durante ese último mes habían servido de mucho al actor. La interrumpió:

-¡Al diablo contigo Susana! –Le gritó furioso –Siempre piensas únicamente en ti. No hay nada importante ni antes ni después de ti. –Terry se acercó amenazante hasta la joven –Tengo dos meses apoyándote en cuerpo y alma con esta terapia. Exijo que me digas la verdad: ¿Estas avanzando o simplemente estás actuando? ¿Nos has estado mintiendo al doctor y a mí? –Se inclinó para mirarla fijamente, fulminándola con el par de zafiros que arrojaban fuego –No tenías derecho a publicar una mentira de este calibre. Aún no vamos a casarnos. El doctor te ha dicho que no puedes contraer matrimonio en semejante estado. ¡Por favor Susana, ayúdate un poco más! No es noticia de primera plana, pero para mañana todos los Times del país estarán publicando la noticia. ¡No debiste haberlo hecho! ¡No tenías derecho!

-Eso es todo lo que te preocupa Terrence. –le dijo un tanto burlona –Ya entiendo: No quieres que Candy se entere que pronto nos casaremos –la muchacha levantó la voz para después sonreír triunfante-: Pues entérate de una vez por todas: Hace un par de meses le escribí para decirle que nos casaríamos en secreto. Según ella, por lo que le escribí, tú y yo ahora somos marido y mujer, estamos muy enamorados y estamos planeando tener familia –Susana terminó la cruel noticia sabiendo que tenía controlada la situación. Terrence sin duda, estaría sufriendo al igual que la enfermera de Chicago.

-Estás más mal de lo que yo creía –Terrence la miró desafiante – ¿Y a dónde crees que te llevará haberle mentido? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que es fácil que yo eche abajo tu maldad? –Sonrió sabiendo que la verdad siempre sale a la luz.

-Pues deberías leer más seguido los chismes de sociales: Tu Candy ha estado saliendo con su primo –la sonrisa burlona de Susana penetró hasta los huesos del aristócrata –a mí me parece que hay algo entre ellos; por lo tanto ha valido la pena escribirle. Ella ha decidido olvidarte –luego agregó con saña-: Entiéndelo, ponlo en tu cabeza bien grabado: Candy no te ama, nunca te amó, te abandonó sin tomarse la molestia de luchar un poco. Yo esperaba resistencia de su parte, pero a ella no le importó dejarte conmigo.

Terry la miró con desprecio, estaba a punto de enfrascarse en una de sus cotidianas peleas, pero prefirió no continuar y salió del apartamento azotando la puerta tras de él. Aún no eran las siete de la mañana, el muchacho aprovecharía el tiempo para caminar un rato.

***************************************************************************

Al día siguiente por la tarde en Chicago, una paloma se detuvo en la ventana del pabellón de pediatría en el Hospital Santa Juana. Los niños se mostraron deslumbrados por el inesperado visitante y llamaron la atención de la enfermera más bonita para ellos. A Candy se le iluminó el rostro al notar que no era cualquier paloma. Era una paloma mensajera y ella estaba a punto de confirmar sus sospechas sobre quien era el responsable. Tomó el mensaje y leyó:

_Mi amor: Te he extrañado mucho durante el día y, aunque me muero por tenerte a solas en mis brazos me temo que tenemos que reunirnos con mis primos. Te estoy esperando ansioso._

_Te amo. _

_Anthony_

Candy miró el reloj. Faltaban algunos minutos para terminar su turno pero consiguió el permiso para retirarse. Divisó a su novio de pie en el árbol de siempre. Su atuendo revelaba su buen gusto, su colonia inundó el olfato de Candy transportándola a las varias ocasiones en que al hundir su cabeza en el pecho de Anthony había sentido que sus rodillas se doblaban, sus ojos se llenaron del buen ver del hombre que le había mostrado el cielo en sus caricias y sus besos, que por cierto se hacían cada vez más demandantes. La heredera estaba muy complacida con su relación.

-¡Anthony! –para la rubia los momentos que pasaba junto a él se habían convertido en los mejores del día. La muchacha se arrojó a los brazos del joven.

-¡Candy! Te ves hermosa –la recorría con su mirada complacido. Orgulloso de la mujer que su corazón había elegido.

-¿Qué es todo esto de la cita con los chicos? –caminaban de la mano hacia el auto con paso apresurado.

-Parece que Stear y Paty nos mostrarán el resultado de sus horas de trabajo –dijo tratando de adivinar cuál sería la sorpresa –Anthony le había abierto la puerta de su auto.

¿A dónde vamos? –mientras subía graciosamente al asiento del copiloto y Anthony lo rodeaba. Candy en verdad se llenaba con la imagen de su novio. Cada día se sentía más atraída por él.

-A la mansión –dijo una vez al volante –pero antes-: Se acercó a su novia con un intenso deseo y la besó apasionadamente antes de que ella pudiera emitir cualquier protesta. La joven se entregó a la caricia de los labios de Anthony rodeando su cuello casi de inmediato. Sus lenguas se conocían ya muy bien y ya ambos habían aprendido muchísimo sobre los puntos que los hacían explotar cuando el otro los tocaba. El beso se prolongó mucho más de lo que Anthony había planeado y es que cuando se trataba de Candy, todo concepto de tiempo y espacio se reducía a nada. Cuando terminaron el beso ambos estaban sin aliento.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – miró a su rubio divertida por el riesgo que habían tomado al besarse en la vía pública. La clandestinidad de su relación le daba cierta emoción que incrementaba sus deseos.

-Sí. Eres irresistible –dijo sin deseos de echar el auto a andar.

-¡Vayámonos ya! –sonó imperativa.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente –concluyó seductor, lo que hizo que a la enfermera se le erizara la piel y sonriera. Ya su timidez era historia, Candy era feliz y se sentía cómoda con su novio, le gustaba improvisar y explorar; cosa que volvía loco a Anthony.

Al llegar a los campos de la mansión en que Stear los había citado a todos, los chicos no podían creer lo que tenían frente a ellos. Era una cómica postal de Paty y Stear vestidos con trajes de pilotos. Habían construido un aeroplano y esa tarde les mostrarían a todos que la experiencia inventiva del piloto había dado frutos, sobre todo ahora que contaba con una eficiente asistente. Lo curioso era que por fin Stear había cambiado de conejillo de indias, esta vez sería Paty la que, si el avión fallaba debía saltar con un paracaídas, sólo que este paracaídas era el que había salvado la vida de su novio en la "Gran Guerra", era la única pieza de tela a la que el piloto podía confiar la vida de Paty.

Todos estaban ahí, inclusive Albert había dejado un momento sus obligaciones para apoyar a su sobrino. La abuela Martha estaba también presente pues había vuelto entusiasmada por el compromiso de su nieta, le había pedido a Paty que le cediera el lugar pero Paty se negó rotundamente:

-Tú serás después de mí abuela, pero no antes –le había dicho.

-Está bien, qué remedio –replicó resignada y todos rieron ante las ocurrencias de la anciana.

Stear y Paty abordaron el aeroplano, Paty se mostraba segura y confiada, si tuvo miedo de subirse a un aeroplano de fabricación casera, supo esconderlo muy bien. Alistear se aseguró de que su prometida no corriera ningún peligro ajustando a la perfección el paracaídas de la joven. Todos se admiraron del profesionalismo desarrollado por el piloto. Y estaban orgullosos de él. Pero el más sorprendido fue Stear cuando vio que Paty se apoderaba del la cabina del piloto y le indicaba su lugar justo atrás de ella. Los corazones se detuvieron ante la magnífica muestra de vuelo que Paty protagonizaba. Su novio estaba asombrado por la vista que tenía; mirar pilotear a su novia lo excitó en extremo, tenía ganas de tomarla ahí mismo; fue hasta entonces que comprendió el enorme amor de su novia.

La sensación de libertad, el viento en la cara, la adrenalina del peligro y la placentera presencia de Alistear otorgaron a la joven la sensación más completa de que estaba viva. Nunca olvidó su primer vuelo en esa nave fabricada por ellos mismos.

Por su parte Alistear se sentía orgulloso por el logro de haber construido un buen aeroplano. Se felicitó por haber logrado regalar a su novia lo que tantas veces soñó mientras estaba en el frente: Un vuelo juntos, aunque hubiera preferido ser él quien piloteara la nave. Se emocionó hasta las lágrimas al recordar a su amigo Domy que había muerto en sus brazos y su triste historia de desaparición y recuperación. Pensó en sus amigos Frank y Raoult a la vez que elevó una plegaria por su bienestar.

_No te sientas vencido, ni aún vencido,_

_No te sientas esclavo, ni aún esclavo,_

_Trémulo de pavor piénsate bravo_

_Y arremete feroz ya mal herido._

_Ten el tesón del clavo enmohecido_

_Que ya viejo y ruin vuelve a ser clavo;_

_No la cobarde estupidez del pavo _

_Que amaina su plumaje al primer ruido._

_Procede como Dios que nunca llora, _

_O como Lucifer que nunca reza,_

_O como el robledal, cuya grandeza_

_Necesita del agua y no la implora…_

_¡Que muerda y vocifere vengadora_

_Ya rodando en el polvo tu cabeza!_

_(Piu Avanti –Almaforte)_

El aterrizaje fue sin novedad. Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y Paty convenció a todos para que se cambiaran con los trajes que habían comprado para ellos y el resto de la tarde todos pudieron disfrutar de el paseo que Stear y Paty compartían con ellos. Inclusive Annie se atrevió a subir y el avión despegó después de miles de recomendaciones de Archie para su hermano tras haber vigilado otras miles que el paracaídas de la tímida estuviera perfectamente colocado.

Las parejas decidieron cenar fuera para festejar el triunfo del primer vuelo del Aeroplano SYP-1916; Albert declinó la invitación argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo, aunque la verdad era que no deseaba salir con ellos sin pareja pues se había percatado perfectamente del juego de sus sobrinos y sus novias.

Los chicos eligieron el mismo restaurante de siempre, después de todo el dueño ya los identificaba a la perfección y se esmeraba en su atención. Nunca esperaban a que se les asignara una mesa pues siempre había una disponible para ellos, pero esa noche los hicieron esperar un momento antes de entrar a la zona de comensales. Fue entonces que todos lo notaron: Candy no había dicho nada pues tenía su vista clavada en la primera página de la edición de la tarde del Chicago Times, para ser precisos, en la gráfica bajo el título:

_**Romeo y Julieta vuelven a vivir en Terrence y Susana.**_

_A pesar de la discreción de los preparativos, la próxima boda de la naciente estrella de Broadway Terrence_ _Grandchester con la señorita Susana Marlowe no pasa desapercibida para los medios..._

Ilustrando la reseña del malamente sonado acontecimiento había una fotografía de la pareja. Ella sonreía feliz, plena, y realizada; había un aire de triunfo que no se molestaba en ocultar. Por su parte, Terry tenía la mirada fija en la lente de la cámara como queriendo hacer contacto visual con alguien del otro lado, su mirada transportó a Candy a la cubierta del Mauritania pues estaba perdida en algún punto de un lejano mar, aunque sus ojos no estaban húmedos a Candy le pareció que estaban ligeramente ausentes y tristes. ¿A dónde se fue el arrebato?, ¿A dónde la arrogancia?, ¿A dónde el brío?, ¿A dónde el coraje? Su estómago se retorció y sintió un dolor en su pecho, ligero, pero perceptible. Descubrió el engaño del que había sido víctima con la carta de Susana, el engaño que la llevó a decidirse por reconstruir su vida. Obviamente se molestó en extremo por no haber escuchado el consejo de Anthony para buscar a Terry en New York. ¿Por qué Susana le había mentido? ¿De qué tenía miedo la ex actriz? ¿Será acaso que Terry seguía pensando en ella?

Mientras tanto Anthony la miraba con dolor. Se sentía frustrado por la reacción de su novia; de pronto sintió que todo el tiempo transcurrido había sido una mentira, que ella seguía amando al aristócrata cuya fotografía la había hechizado al grado de olvidarse de él. No soportó la escena y abandonó el lugar después de varios minutos de espera por la atención de su novia dejando a sus primos preocupados; sin embargo ninguno se atrevió a detenerlo; en el fondo comprendían la decepción que el heredero debía estar viviendo. Tampoco se atrevían a hablarle a Candy. ¿Qué le dirían? Decidieron esperar a que saliera del ensueño por sí misma. Sin embargo los minutos pasaron y la chica continuaba en un remolino que la arrastraba a vivencias pasadas, al encuentro de miradas, de peleas, de frases, de promesas, de reencuentros y de despedidas. ¿Despedidas? ¡Despedidas!

Volvió a la realidad, miró a sus primos como intentando reconocer el lugar. Se sintió apenada. Las miradas un tanto recriminatorias de sus amigos la ubicaron.

-¿Anthony? –preguntó avergonzada y con la voz quebrantada.

-Se fue hace media hora –Archie se sintió ligeramente complacido por lastimarla.

-Debo irme –no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de ellos. Se sentía culpable por la reacción de Anthony y muy confundida por lo que la crónica le había hecho sentir.

-¡Vayámonos! –dijo Stear, quien se había convertido en una especie de líder para el grupo.

-¡No! ¡Me voy sola! –sin darles tiempo de reaccionar Candy abandonó el lugar. Sus amigos decidieron respetar su decisión. Después de todo Candy sabe cuidarse a sí misma.

***************************************************************************

Había pasado las últimas tres horas dando vueltas en su auto. Se lamentó de su suerte una y mil veces. ¿Por qué Candy le había mentido? Estaba dispuesto a esperar hasta que ella estuviera lista pero ella misma le había dicho que no había más necesidad de ello. Había también revivido las ocasiones en que durante el último mes la había sentido temblar en sus brazos, con el más breve y casto contacto.

Tan solo la noche anterior habían tenido una íntima sesión de besos y caricias que se había convertido en la mejor hasta el momento. Se habían aventurado por primera vez a visitar el renovado apartamento de la rubia solo por el placer de estar a solas. Ambos sabían que era comprometedor pero su deseo de estar juntos fue mayor al miedo al escándalo. Compraron algo para cenar y pusieron una linda mesa alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas en el centro de la misma. Rieron como chiquillos ante las múltiples anécdotas que no se habían compartidos y terminaron encendiendo el fuego de la chimenea para sentarse en el sillón y disfrutar de su calor. Pronto el joven terminó la charla para embarcarse en la dulce tarea de explorar la boca de su novia, el intercambio, como sucedía últimamente se había vuelto muy pasional, pues ambos jugueteaban con sus lenguas explorando mutuamente los sensibles lugares que los hacían estremecer. Anthony podía hacer un mapa con los ojos cerrados de la piel de Candy, adoraba sentir estremecer a su novia cuando besaba detrás del lóbulo de su oreja y luego continuaba por la sensible piel de la nuca. Esa noche ya no pudo resistirlo y deshizo los dos primeros botones de la blusa de Candy; disfrutó el tiempo que le llevó atreverse pues esperaba la resistencia de la chica sin embargo ella lo miró rogándole que continuara. Sólo descubrió la blusa lo suficiente para permitirle besar libremente los hombros desnudos de ella pues había descubierto las delicias que ambos experimentaban con esa caricia. Cuando se ocupaba en ello, ella se recostó sobre el sillón a fin de estar más cómodos y Anthony se colocó sobre su delicado cuerpo. Ella también había deshecho la botonadura de la camisa de su novio quien ya la miraba con esos ojos obscurecidos que tanto amaba mientras delicadamente introducía sus manos paseando las yemas de sus dedos sensualmente por el firme torso del joven, sus fuertes brazos y sus bien proporcionados abdominales, logrando encender los más íntimos deseos de su compañero, quien a su vez, sin poder detenerse más, quitó totalmente la blusa de Candy; cuando la tuvo así, únicamente con el corsé cubriendo su piel y la rítmica respiración que ocasionaba el suave vaivén de sus senos, tuvo el deseo de arrebatarlo también, pero se detuvo, cubrió la suave piel apenas descubierta y que por primera vez tenía el placer de admirar con delicados besos que hicieron que la joven lanzara sonidos de placer, esta vez esos sonidos no lo detuvieron, quería que su novia experimentara más, posó una de sus manos sobre sus senos de tal forma que pudo sentir aún a través de la tela la erección de su pezón. Esa nueva caricia para la rubia la hizo estremecerse aún más y todas las emociones se combinaron cuando su novio se atrevió a deslizar su mano bajo de su falda, recorriendo una de sus piernas sin dejar de besarla. Ella se dejó de llevar hasta el punto de hacer cuanto él creyera conveniente compartir con ella, su novio tuvo que llamar a todas las fuerzas del universo para no llevarla a su recámara y tomarla ahí mismo pues sabía que ella lo deseaba tanto como él. Sin embargo, se había propuesto no volver a pedirle que se entregara a él. Sabía que cuando el momento llegara, ambos lo reconocerían. Pero la había sentido, casi habían tocado el cielo. Un sin fin de frases como te amo y te quiero acompasaron la rítmica melodía de besos y caricias.

No podía estar fingiendo sus emociones. ¿O sí? ¿Realmente ella podía mentir al tal grado? ¿Qué había sucedido con ella?

-¡Debí haberle preguntado! ¡Debí acercarme a ella en lugar de salir huyendo! –Ya se sentía más tranquilo. – ¡Diablos! Siempre he sido dueño de mis acciones y he mantenido la cordura. ¿Porqué no puedo hacerlo en lo que se refiere a ti mi amor? –Estacionó su auto frente al pórtico dispuesto a darle las buenas noches a su novia e invitarla a cabalgar por la mañana.

-¡Anthony! Qué bueno que ya regresaron. Estaba preocupado –Albert esperó unos instantes para ver entrar a su pequeña.

-Buenas noches tío. Disculpa la hora; sé que es muy tarde pero no me había dado cuenta hasta que estacioné el auto –mantenía su vista fija en las escaleras y deseaba terminar la conversación para ir a buscar a Candy a su recámara. _-No puedo permitir que pase la noche en el mismo estado en que la abandoné, necesito decirle cuánto la amo, besarla y perderme en sus ojos._

-¿Y dónde está Candy? –Albert miraba hacia la puerta.

-¿Candy? ¿No ha llegado todavía? Bueno está con mis primos –se encogió de hombros pensando que debía esperar pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo; sin darle la mayor importancia se sentó mientras añadía –: ¿Puedo hacerte compañía mientras llegan? Necesito hablar con Candy.

-¡Anthony! Los chicos volvieron hace más de dos horas y Candy no venía con ellos. ¡De hecho, ellos dijeron que tú y ella estaban juntos! –su tono exigía una explicación.

-Pues no. Candy y yo no estábamos juntos. Cuando me salí del restaurante la dejé con ellos –aún no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ellos dicen que Candy fue a buscarte –ahora ya estaba exaltado, _¿Cómo habían sido tan descuidados?_

-Pero tío… -Anthony buscó la respuesta y arqueó sus cejas – ¡Yo tomé mi auto! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que ella saliera tras de mí? –el joven se esforzaba por armar el rompecabezas, empezaba a sentirse contrariado.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?! ¡Tú me lo preguntas! Soy yo el que debería estar preguntando tal cosa –ahora Albert estaba gritando y su volumen atrajo al resto del grupo.

-No vi que saliera tras de mí –ahora se sentía acongojado, mantuvo la serenidad para evitar que su mente se nublara.

-Tío: Pasó media hora para que Candy saliera del restaurante después de Anthony. Le dijimos que nos iríamos con ella pero salió corriendo diciendo que se iría sola. –Stear comprendió su error – ¡No debí permitirlo!

-¡Son las once de la noche y su prima está sola en las calles! –Albert dejó salir su frustración. –Anthony: Candy estaba contigo. Sé que hay algo entre ustedes y hasta hoy he permitido que salgan juntos porque siempre he confiado en que la cuidarás. No sé que sucedió. Pero si sacas a una chica de su casa la debes regresar sana y salva pase lo que pase. Una discusión no es razón suficiente para que dejes a la chica con la que sales en la calle. ¡Siempre debes escoltarla a casa! ¡Confié en ti! ¡En ustedes tres! ¡Pero me refiero a ti Anthony porque sé muy bien que cuando salen lo hacen en parejas! –había un fuego de furia en los ojos del patriarca – ¡Y tú estabas con Candy! ¡Tú debiste traerla a casa! ¡Ella era tu responsabilidad! ¡Y después de ti, la de tus primos! ¡Por Dios muchachos, no nací ayer! –Albert clavó sus ojos como agudas espadas, era claro que estaba contrariado y fuera de control, estaba de pie frente a él con los puños cerrados deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su pequeña entrara a la mansión _–¡Candy mi amor, el sólo pensar que algo pueda pasarte me transforma! ¡Dios! ¡Cuánto la amo!_

-Cálmate tío, confiemos en que Candy está bien y pronto llegará a casa. Ella es fuerte y sabe defenderse –Archie trató de conciliar la situación aunque su voz se escuchaba realmente alterada; había salido de su habitación enfundado en sus pijamas de seda pero pronto la comodidad había pasado a sincera preocupación.

-¿Qué dices Archie? ¿Que mantenga la calma? ¿Que Candy sabe defenderse? –los ojos de Albert desprendían fuego, solo un observador experimentado habría descubierto que estaba temblando – ¡Eso era antes! Cuando Candy era solo una enfermera ante la sociedad, ¡Pero hoy todo Chicago y probablemente todo América sabe que Candy es mi hija! ¡Mi única heredera! ¿Crees que Candy sepa protegerse de eso? ¿No recuerdan acaso que el incendio de su departamento fue provocado? –fue hasta ese momento que los chicos entendieron la dimensión del problema. –Esperemos un poco más –alcanzó a decir.

Pasaron otras dos horas y Candy no había vuelto a casa. Ahora William Albert Andrew y sus sobrinos estaban en completo silencio. Anthony se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Qué haces Anthony? –preguntó el magnate.

-Lo que debí hacer desde que supe que Candy no estaba en casa: Voy a buscarla –el joven estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Tuvo miedo, la sola idea que su novia estuviese en peligro lo traicionaba ocasionándole sentimientos de furia y deseaba hacer algo para mantenerse bajo control.

-Espera. Debemos organizarnos –finalmente el patriarca se había cansado de seguir esperando también. Paty y Annie: Encárguense de buscarla en la mansión, por supuesto no lo hagan ustedes, despierten a la servidum….. ¡Esperen! ¡Todavía no sé qué pasó! Tal vez si me lo cuentan pueda adivinar dónde está. Recuerden que Candy se mueve según sus problemas –al parecer mantener la cabeza fría estaba dando resultados _–Voy a encontrarte pequeña así tenga que buscar por debajo de todas las piedras de Chicago o de donde sea. Te traeré de regreso a mi lado, me haces mucha falta, te necesito. Necesito verte aunque estés enamorada de mi sobrino._

Los chicos explicaron detalladamente lo que sucedió esa noche. Cada uno aportó su propia versión y todas llegaban al mismo nombre: Terrence G. Grandchester. El patriarca se sintió tan molesto como Candy al descubrir la mentira de Susana, lo cual fue una ventaja:

-Así que Terry…-dijo tratando de pensar como Candy en esa situación; mientras los chicos lo miraban esperando su liderazgo. _– ¡Diablos! ¡Pensé que lo había olvidado! ¿Por qué mi amor? ¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz y olvidarlo?_ –Nadie conoce mejor a Candy en lo que concierne a Terry que su propio protector. –Anthony: Ve al departamento. No te conformes si no responde a tu llamado. Búscala dentro del closet si no la ves a simple vista. Stear: Dirígete al Natural Park, especialmente cerca del lago. Lleva una lámpara y algún sirviente porque tendrás que buscar entre las ramas de los árboles, especialmente en el más grande, está cerca de una hermosa banca tallada al lado sur, lo reconocerás de inmediato. Archie y Annie vayan a la estación de trenes; si no la ven, sigan las vías en dirección al este, recorran solo cinco kilómetros, a esa altura volvió a ver a Terry y solía escaparse muy seguido cuando estaba triste, sé que es una locura, así que si alguien tiene una mejor idea le agradeceré que la comparta. Paty: Tú te encargarás de despertar a la servidumbre y hacerlos ir al lago, al establo y al hospital, en la entrada principal solamente; trata de ser discreta para no despertar a la tía Elroy. Yo iré al teatro y al hotel en que Terry se hospedó en su gira, cuando se ponía melancólica solía hacer el mismo recorrido de esa noche, me lo contó tantas veces que me lo sé de memoria. Anthony, antes de ir al departamento llama a la granja de Tom y pídele que vaya al Hogar de Pony, si fue para allá ya debe haber llegado; recomiéndale que no le diga nada a sus mamás. También llama a la mansión en Lakewood.

-Lakewood? –preguntó Anthony extrañado – ¿Qué puede haber en Lakewood que le recuerde a Terry?

-Anthony, sé dónde buscar a Candy cuando se trata de Terry, pero tratándose de ti solo puedo pensar en Lakewood, y como yo la he visto últimamente, puede ser que no esté pensando en Terry, créeme hacía tiempo que no la veía tan feliz, ella te ama; así que además de ir al departamento tendrás que buscarla en los lugares especiales para ustedes –Anthony sintió que la vida se le iba, pero tomó todo su aplomo para hacer lo que debía. No era el momento de derrumbarse. Todavía no.

_-Nunca debí abandonar el restaurante- se dijo abrumado antes de salir de casa._

***************************************************************************

Era más de medio día y el panorama se presentaba desalentador para el Clan Andrew. Todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca, se sentían agotados pues no habían dormido, tampoco se habían bañado todavía y ninguno había desayunado. La búsqueda había sido infructuosa, Candy no estaba por ningún lado. Lo único que sabían era que aproximadamente 20 minutos después de haber abandonado el restaurante la habían visto llegar a su departamento, pero nadie la vio salir. Solo habían visto un auto muy elegante estacionado a esa misma hora. A estas alturas había sido imposible ocultar la situación de la tía abuela Elroy quien, se mostró preocupada.

-Esto no está bien. A Candy no le gusta que se preocupen por ella. Ya se habría reportado si pudiera. –Albert estaba al borde de la desesperación aunque trataba de mantener la cabeza fría. Sus sobrinos ya habían caído en el desaliento _–Pequeña, mi amor, ya no me asustes, vuelve pronto por favor, te necesito. Necesito saber que estás cerca, ver tus ojos y tu sonrisa._

-Albert, piensa un poco más. Si no se ha comunicado con nosotros ni con sus madres, a quién más puede llamar? –Paty sorprendió con su autocontrol. Adam había llegado para unirse a la pesquisa.

-No lo sé. Quizás a alguna compañera del hospital.

-No lo creo. Antes de ellas estamos nosotros, estoy seguro de eso –dijo Anthony cabizbajo, cargando sobre sus hombros toda la responsabilidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, apenas y pudo hablar.

-Anthony: Discúlpame por lo que dije anoche –William Albert entonces comprendió lo atormentado que debía sentirse su sobrino –yo sé lo complicado que es cuidar a Candy. No debí responsabilizarte. Cualquier cosa que sea que acontezca, no lo tomes como tu culpa. Candy siempre ha sido así, recuerda que se nos fue tras la noticia de tu muerte y luego se escapó del San Pablo, quizás estamos exagerando la situación.

-Tío, tú y yo sabemos que hablaste con la verdad. Todo esto es culpa mía. Debí traerla sana y salva a casa –estaba por colapsarse –Tengo entendido que las veces que se ha marchado dejó notas tras ella, esta vez no lo hizo. Algo debe ocurrirle, puedo sentirlo, algo está mal con ella. ¡No debí apartarme! –Ya para este momento Anthony estaba sacando fuerzas de alguna fuente desconocida inclusive para él.

-No es momento para lamentos. Pensemos –dijo Archie – ¿A quién podríamos preguntarle si la ha visto o sabido de ella?

-Al doctor Martin – respondió con un rayo de esperanza el patriarca.

-¿Alguien más? –preguntó el rubio, quien ya caminaba en dirección a la puerta. Al llegar a la puerta se giró para examinar a los presentes. Era un joven bastante sagaz e inteligente, muy observador y realista.

Todos se miraron obviando la misma idea pero sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta. Cuando el joven Brown vio las miradas obtuvo su respuesta:

-Terrence Gram. Grandchester –apenas en un susurro, arrastrando las palabras, aún con el peso del mundo sobre sí Anthony se mantuvo erguido con una serenidad digna de un monarca. –Llámalo –con voz firme se dirigió a su tío mirándolo con insistencia y exigiendo su ayuda.

-Pero Anthony –Albert sabía que debía agotar todas las posibilidades, debía llamar; aún así no estaba seguro de estar preparado para descubrir que Terry y Candy pudieran estar juntos.

-No perdemos nada. Si se comunicó con él nos quedaremos tranquilos –Anthony prefería saberla bien, aunque fuera con él.

-Es imposible que estén juntos, el viaje a New York es mucho mas largo que las horas que Candy lleva desaparecida. No pueden estar juntos. ¡Los conozco a ambos y son incapaces! –No debía permitir que Candy perdiera lo que tenía con Anthony, había pagado muchas lágrimas por sus sonrisas y Albert se encargaría de que sus sonrisas no se borraran nuevamente.

-¡Pero quizás lo llamó! ¡Sólo pregúntale si Candy se ha comunicado con él! Quizás Candy sintió la necesidad de hablarle y Terry sepa a dónde está. Pregúntale cuando fue la última vez que hablaron –la insistencia de su sobrino tenía firmes argumentos, Albert fue incapaz de debatirlos. Pero antes quiso saber:

-No estarás pensando mal de Candy, ¿Verdad Anthony? –el magnate defendió a su amada con la misma mirada de advertencia que le había dirigido aquélla mañana en la biblioteca después de romper la ventana.

-¡Claro que no! Solo quiero agotar todos los recursos. ¡La quiero de vuelta en casa! Ella pudo llamarlo por cualquier razón antes que a nosotros. No voy a hacer ninguna conjetura. Ya estoy pagando muy caro la primera –seguía controlando el tempestuoso mar que amenazaba con convertirse en huracán.

-Está bien. Lo haré –dijo resignado.

El patriarca buscó el número en su agenda, pidió varios teléfonos a la operadora hasta que finalmente le contestaron en el teatro. Le comunicaron con el director de la compañía tras haber pedido hablar con Terry. Se presentó y nuevamente solicitó hablar con el joven actor. El millonario palideció de pronto

-Entiendo. Gracias –colgó. A sus sobrinos no les gustó el gesto. Albert recargó su espalda en el sillón y habló con miedo mientras golpeaba con sus dedos de la mano derecha el escritorio como señal de nerviosismo –Terry no se ha presentado en el teatro, desapareció misteriosamente después de el ensayo matutino hace dos días –logró decir con un gesto de derrota.

-¡No puede ser! –dijo el grupo.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Aquí hay algo raro! ¡Candy no se fue con Terry! ¡Ella no se fue con él! –de alguna manera Anthony no se sentía intranquilo, por el contrario, una sensación de fe lo invadió. La seguridad con la que habló conmovió a todos. ¿Cómo hacía para continuar de pie ante las evidencias? Su erguida figura con la puerta a sus espaldas era como la de un gladiador esperando por su presa.

En ese momento el mayordomo llamó a la puerta; iba a anunciar a alguien que supuestamente esperaba en el recibidor, pero ese alguien había caminado tras él sin que el mayordomo lo percibiera siendo conducido a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba reunido el patriarca Andrew con sus sobrinos y sus amigas.

-Adelante –contestó el magnate.

El extraño se adelantó entonces al anuncio del mayordomo y saludó. Anthony se movió ligeramente para permitir el libre acceso al visitante.

-Buenos Días –La penetrante voz y la figura imponente de un hombre elegantemente vestido dejó sin habla a los chicos. Detrás de él venía George Johnson.

-¡Duque de Grandchester! – no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Para William la situación se complicaba enormemente.

-Sir William –el tono ceremonioso y a la vez apenado del padre de Terrence puso nerviosos a todos –necesitamos hablar sobre nuestros hijos –logró decir preocupado, respiró profundo y continuó –ellos están juntos en este momento.

El fuerte golpe del puño de Anthony contra la puerta a sus espaldas impidió que el Duque terminara su mensaje. Toda la cordura lo había abandonado súbitamente, sus ojos se prendieron de furia, sus nudillos sangraban y su respiración se agitó.

***************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** ¡Chicas! (Bueno, si hay algún chico también: ¡Hola!) Les entrego mi último capítulo, espero que les agrade. Mil perdones por que es un capítulo muy largo pero el chistecito de hacer sufrir un poquitín a mi buen amigo Stear me salió muy caro. Quise dividirlo en dos, pero la verdad es que no soy buena continuista. No supe dónde dividirlo apropiadamente. Además, ya me urge colocar a Terry frente a Candy para que el triángulo esté completo. Veamos que hacen el Duque y el Conde para quedarse con la "Señorita Pecas". ¿Creen que Susana se quede tranquila?

Disculpen por tanta poesía. No pude evitarlo. Mientras estaba escribiendo, llegaban a mi mente y simplemente las escribí. En esta ocasión cité tres de mis favoritas.

He contestado previamente sus Reviews y les agradezco por su apoyo mucho, mucho, mucho. Algunas recientemente se reportaron… Bienvenidas Gizah, Jennie y Acuario Alor (a quien en verdad valoro que lea la historia porque está sufriendo con las escenas C/Anthony). Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y que nuevas lectoras se animen a darme su opinión.

Solo hay dos anónimos que debo responder:

Lady bug: Gracias por tus porras, espero que te guste la pareja final.

Claudia: Gracias por autorizarme para subir el capítulo siete. Y pues sí… hasta yo hubiera dicho YUPI si en verdad pudiera transformarme en la gota traviesa. Me alegra que hayas incluido a Grandchester en la competencia. No dejes de escribirme, por fa!

GRACIAS A TODAS/TODOS POR LEER. ELLO INCLUYE A LAS/LOS ANONIMOS.

Que tengan un lindo día!

Con cariño:

Malinalli


	8. Siempre conmigo

**Capítulo 8**

**SIEMPRE CONMIGO**

Tras la reacción del joven Brown hubo un incómodo silencio. Stear y Paty se miraron consternados. ¿Qué loca noticia estaba dando el Duque de Grandchester? ¿Habían escuchado correctamente?

Archie, quien había permanecido haciendo esfuerzos sublimes por disimular la verdadera razón de su desesperación y franca preocupación aunada al temor por la desaparición de su gatita se movió molesto en el sillón en el que había permanecido. Abrió sus ojos con azoramiento. En el instante apretó sus puños y sus dientes. Se sentía agotado; amaba a Candice White y emocionalmente había puesto todo su empeño por no doblegarse ante su desaparición, pero no soportaba la idea de que su gatita estuviera al lado del bastardo que la había lastimado, al grado de hacerla encerrarse en un mundo de soledad. Terrence Grandchester no viviría muchos días más, Archivald Cornwell se encargaría de hacerle pagar su afrenta:

-¿_Cómo te atreviste a robarla?_ –Antes de permitirle tomarla, Archie sería capaz de estrangularlo lentamente. Ya no era el mismo joven del colegio. Archivald era un caballero fuerte, esta vez el actorcillo no lo vencería fácilmente. Sus hermosos ojos examinaron la reacción del patriarca, a quien encontró esforzándose por mantenerse frío. Estaba sentado justo frente a él. Aún con rabia en sus ojos escuchó decir al patriarca:

-Anthony, Stear, Archie: Déjenme solo con al Duque de Grandchester –su tono ceremonioso no pudo ocultar que William Albert esperaba una azarosa revelación por parte del Duque –por favor, llevan a Paty y Annie a comer algo. –El patriarca, aún con su autocontrol, agradeció el hecho de haber estado sentado, pues tan tremenda noticia había casi terminado con las pocas fuerzas que aún reservaba.

Los paladines se miraron. No era necesario decir palabra alguna entre los primos. Desde niños habían desarrollado un lenguaje corporal que les permitía comunicarse. Los tres hombres irguieron sus cuerpos y encendieron sus miradas; sin abandonar los lugares que estaban ocupando en la biblioteca no dieron señales de moverse.

-Lo siento tío pero no me voy a retirar. –Anthony trató de serenarse. Aunque era una tarea casi imposible: Había escuchado lo que tanto había temido. –Sabes perfectamente que tengo todo el derecho de saber el paradero de –hizo una pausa pero ante la latente amenaza terminó-: mi novia –dijo en tono posesivo.

-Yo tampoco –definitivamente Archie debía saber lo que pasaba. Miró al patriarca fundiendo su mirada en la de Albert; advirtiéndole que ni siquiera intentara mantenerlo al margen.

-Tío –la serena voz de Stear se dejó escuchar –todos hemos trabajado mucho para localizar a Candy, todos estamos muy preocupados, merecemos estar aquí –Stear sonó muy convincente –Incluso Adam debe quedarse, es uno más de nosotros y ha estado dispuesto a ayudar a Candy en momentos difíciles.

El patriarca de inmediato buscó la aprobación en los ojos de Duque de Grandchester, el aristócrata comprendió a los muchachos. Se sorprendió por la gallardía de cada uno.

-Ellos pueden quedarse –dijo con tono de aprobación por la reacción de los primos Andrew. Además, parecía que el Duque tenía urgencia de hablar. Había permanecido de pie, su personalidad avasallante no se desplomaba.

-Muy bien, gracias Richard –William Albert estaba agotado. Había logrado esconder los celos que le produjo la noticia pero no pudo evitar sentir un horrible dolor en su estómago –Por favor siéntate –Albert hizo un ademán a Archie para que le cediera su lugar al distinguido caballero. Archie, de hecho no había vuelto a sentarse, así que solo caminó para acercarse a su novia.

-Probablemente ustedes saben que mi hijo está por desposar a la señorita Susana Marlowe, tal noticia fue publicada en los periódicos de Chicago y la tarde de ayer y dos días atrás fue publicada por el New York Times; fue justo esa mañana que mi hijo desapareció –la voz ceremoniosa se convirtió en paternal.

_-¡Vaya! Si quisiera olvidarlo, no podría_ –pensó Anthony casi atolondrado.

-Trataré de dar tantos detalles como sean necesarios y eliminar otros para llegar al punto –Sir grandchester se sentó al filo del sillón para demostrar que el mensaje era serio e importante. Nuevamente habló como un padre preocupado, manteniendo el contacto visual con el patriarca –Terrence estaba devastado por el giro que había dado su vida, hubiera querido que las cosas fueran diferentes pues está enamorado de Miss Andrew; creo que eso también deben saberlo –continuó tratando de esclarecer la situación sin perder mucho tiempo.

Anthony se sintió amenazado por las palabras del padre del hombre que Candy había amado. Sin embargo, el muchacho mantuvo todos sus sentidos alerta a fin de no perder un solo detalle del mensaje del noble inglés. Permaneció con sus oídos prestos a cada frase, con sus ojos atentos a cada movimiento. El muchacho analizaría el entorno completo del mensaje.

-No entiendo todavía: ¿Quiere decirme que Terry vino a buscar a Candy y ella aceptó irse con él? –Había algo en el tono del patriarca que despertó la curiosidad de su sobrino Anthony aún más.

Aquéllas miradas en la biblioteca habían enviado cierto mensaje, pero… ¿Qué era ese extraño brillo en los ojos del tío William? ¿Eran celos? ¿Acaso todavía no había aceptado su relación con Candy? Anthony sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Archie? ¿Terry? ¿El tío William? NO. Era mejor no pensar en eso. El joven Brown estaba seguro del amor de su pequeña. Entre ellos no solo había placer al compartir los deseos satisfechos de sus jóvenes cuerpos. Anthony conservaba el puro recuerdo de los momentos en que podía hablar con su novia por horas, hurgando en su mente, reconociendo sus virtudes, riendo con sus ocurrencias, comunicándose sin palabras, compartiendo sus conocimientos, sus experiencias, sus travesuras. Candy y Anthony podían incluso quedarse mudos, y pasar tiempo envueltos solo en la mutua presencia, lo mismo mirando el amanecer que contando las estrellas. Era verdad que la atracción física era cada vez más fuerte, pero no sobrepujaba a la deliciosa atracción de sus almas. Si su relación hubiese estado basada solo en la atracción física, ellos habrían cruzado desde hace tiempo la etapa de la entrega total; pero el joven respetaba a la chica, su amor iba más allá de su deseo. Ella cruzaría ese puente solo hasta que se sintiera segura. Una vez más el joven se reprochó haber dejado a su novia sola con el shock que le causó enterarse del engaño de Susana. La voz del patriarca lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Lo siento Sir Grandchester pero no puedo creer que las cosas sean así. Tengo plena confianza en mi hija y sé que ella sería incapaz… y… también confío en Terry, somos amigos, lo considero mi hermano, él no me haría algo tan sucio, es un caballero. –Definitivamente Albert no permitiría que se pusiera en tela de juicio la honestidad de su protegida. Su voz era clara y segura. Sus ojos profundizaban en armonía con sus palabras.

-Me alegro que piense así –el Duque de Grandchester clareó su garganta sin desviar la mirada del joven magnate – _¡Dios! ¡Dame el valor y la sabiduría para continuar con semejante misión sin enconar el ambiente!_ –Permítame-:

Anthony estaba tratando de mantener la calma y estaba resistiendo el impulso de empezar a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Sus primos lo miraban enviándole mensajes de total apoyo moral, mientras que las chicas no sabían qué pensar. Al igual que el resto de la pandilla, ellas permanecieron en silencio tratando de entender lo que inesperadamente acaecía.

-Debo decirles que no es mucho lo que sé –aclaró el Duque –pero la información que poseo me la dio el escolta que puse para proteger a mi hijo, obviamente, sin que el lo supiera, de otro modo se las habría ingeniado para escapar a su vigilancia –el Duque sonrió con tristeza al recordar a su vástago –usted lo conoce, Terrence es rebelde por naturaleza. Aquélla ocasión en que hablé con usted por teléfono le prometí a mi hijo que retiraría a mi empleado después de haberle confesado su existencia, pero no lo hice. Eso fue bueno pues mi empleado había estado deteniendo la edición de tal mentira. En cuanto se enteró de los planes de la señorita Marlowe de editarla, se comunicó conmigo y hemos estado dando dinero al editor del diario para evitar que fuera publicada. Terrence me había dicho que, si decidía desposarla, se comunicaría conmigo antes y, como no lo hacía, yo supuse que todo debía ser mentira; viajé sin que Terry lo supiera con la finalidad de hablar con él. Dejé algunos pendientes importantes bajo la dirección de mi hombre de confianza. No quise anunciar mi visita porque entonces tendría que explicarle lo que su "prometida" estaba haciendo a sus espaldas y, conociendo lo impulsivo que es, preferí ocultarlo. Pero durante mi viaje, mi empleado no pudo continuar evitando la edición pues Susana ofreció más dinero que él. Afortunadamente, había llegado ese mismo día. Me disponía a buscarlo al medio día cuando mi empleado me llamó a mi hotel para darme esta noticia, dijo que ya estaban en camino que me llamaría más tarde. Ayer por la noche mi empleado me informó el destino final de mi hijo, yo alquilé un aeroplano para venir aquí. Me gustan los aviones ¿Sabe? –: La mirada del Duque se nubló por un momento; luego continuó –Pues bien… Envuelto en una profunda frustración ocasionada por el falso anuncio de su compromiso en el New York Times hace dos días en la edición matutina –remarcó –mi hijo discutió con su supuesta prometida, caminó un poco por las calles, luego de dirigió al teatro, sin embargo, debido a su estado de ánimo abandonó el ensayo y se dirigió a Central Park, subió a un enorme árbol y empezó a tocar la armónica que Miss Andrew le regaló en el colegio –Hasta ese momento el Duque había conservado su aplomo, pero cuando llegó a este punto, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Mismas que el noble se esforzó por controlar. Con su voz entrecortada, continuó hablando-: No sé bien cuánto tiempo estuvo así, el caso es que cuando bajó del árbol, alrededor de las diez de la mañana, fue abordado y sometido por cuatro tipos muy bien armados, lo metieron a la cajuela de un elegante auto y lo trasladaron a Chicago. Bueno, más bien, a una casa de seguridad en un lugar no muy lejos de aquí. –Nuevamente el aristócrata se detuvo antes de dar la peor noticia, mantuvo su cordura, miró nuevamente a William y dijo-: Según mi empleado, una hora después de que llevaran a mi hijo, una joven cuya descripción me hizo pensar de inmediato en su hija fue llevada en las mismas circunstancias que Terrence. Mi hijo tiene ya poco más de cuarenta y ocho horas secuestrado, su hija no lo sé, porque no puedo asegurarle que la hayan llevado de inmediato al lugar en que tienen a Terrence. Pero llegó a ese lugar alrededor de la una de la mañana. Una hora después que mi hijo –repitió con dolo.

-¿Quiere entonces decir que Candy y Terry han sido secuestrados? –no hubiera querido nunca pronunciar la última palabra, Albert sabía que debía mantenerse más frío que nunca, sin embargo, la idea horrible de Candy en peligro lo llenó de miedo. La mujer que amaba había estado sufriendo estas horas lejos de casa. – ¡No entiendo! –un fuerte golpe en el escritorio se escuchó en la biblioteca. Albert se puso de pie convertido en una fiera. Controló su reacción lentamente y preguntó directamente al noble visitante-: ¿Por qué los dos? Muy pocas personas saben de su amistad.

La incertidumbre y el temor eran palpables en esa biblioteca. Paty y Annie rompieron en llanto; mientras los herederos arqueaban la ceja y apretaban los dientes. Sintieron aún más temor que años atrás cuando recibieron la noticia del secuestro de Candy mientras viajaba a México y adoptaron la misma posición: La buscarían hasta dar con ella, así tuvieran que ir al fin del mundo.

-Yo me hice la misma pregunta durante todo el viaje –respondió el aristócrata agotado totalmente por el estrés –El delincuente es tan estúpido que le ha gritado las razones a nuestros hijos; eso fue bueno porque mi empleado esta mañana me dio la respuesta –con voz clara, y recargándose por primera vez en el respaldo del sillón, advirtió-: El desea hacer pensar a la familia y a la sociedad que Miss Andrew pasó la noche con mi hijo, de tal forma que uno de sus sobrinos… –miró directo a Anthony –me imagino que se refiere a usted: La repudie totalmente decepcionado de ella.

-Es muy complicado –Albert hizo un gesto de negación. Se negaba a creer que su pequeña estuviera en semejante peligro. Su amigo George, quien conocía su "secreto a voces", se acercó para tocar su hombro infundiéndole apoyo y confianza –Aún no entiendo porqué tomarse la molestia de traer a Terry; él habría podido usar cualquier otro joven –el joven enamorado se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su sillón.

Anthony seguía hecho un lío. Se culpaba por haberla dejado sola. Se preocupaba por lo que estaría sufriendo. Sentía celos de saberla al lado de Terry. Deseaba tenerla cobijada entre sus brazos para que nada ni nadie se atreviera a dañarla. Estaba totalmente encrespado por imaginarse las escenas que el Duque de Grandchester describía.

-Eso es lo más delicado –si antes había sonado preocupado, ahora Sir Richard Grandchester revelaba un temor mayor-: El escolta ha escuchado al secuestrador gritar que se vengará de mi hijo lastimándolo en lo que es más puro y delicado para él: Su hija, Sir William –terminó. Su voz había sido ubicada entre terror y dulzura, que mezcla tan extraña –Toda la noche escuchó gritos de nuestros hijos –hizo una pausa que denotó su terrible preocupación –Quizá sea bueno que las señoritas se retiren, no quisiera lastimar sus oídos y sus sentimientos –miró tristemente a las amigas de la rubia, quienes habían estado llorando en silencio en los brazos de sus novios.

Los paladines a su vez se habían conservado erguidos cual atlantes esperando la orden de defensa. La rabia se había apoderado de ellos haciendo hervir su sangre igualmente noble (aunque Anthony hubiese heredado el Título del bisabuelo, los Cornwell también eran sus descendientes). Sin embargo se mantenían impasibles ante la situación, aunque se sintieran como dentro de una cueva llena de estalactitas a punto de caerles encima. Adam continuó al lado del joven Brown, a fin de mostrarle su apoyo.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Deseamos saber cómo está Candy! –Annie mostró una entereza hasta entonces desconocida – ¡No olviden que es mi hermana! –por primera vez la joven mostró coraje, una faceta en verdad oculta de su personalidad. La muchacha fijó sus ojos azules en Albert pues sabía que era el único con autoridad de pedirle que se retirara.

-Sir William – Miss Andrew está muy mal. Lo que voy a relatar va a doler demasiado. Por favor, protéjalas, hágalas retirarse –la idea ahora parecía más un ruego en la boca del Duque de Grandchester.

-Es mejor que se vayan chicas –Albert miró a los Cornwell quienes entendieron lo que debían hacer. Stear y Archie las escoltaron a la puerta de la biblioteca.

El joven Brown se puso más nervioso todavía. Necesitaba que el aristócrata terminara de compartir toda la información que tuviera. Sus primos se compenetraron con Anthony y se unieron a Adam y a él, sin tomar asiento esperaron por el relato del inglés:

-Miss Andrew ha sido terriblemente maltratada físicamente –con la presencia solo de los caballeros, el Duque de Grandchester se sintió más cómodo para dar su informe-: El que la secuestró se ha deleitado en torturar a mi hijo, quien presumo debe estar esposado o por lo menos incapacitado para moverse… lo torturó gran parte de la noche golpeando a su hija. –El Duque de Grandchester no podía continuar –Y … -las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-¿Y? –Anthony ahora estaba completamente fuera de sí – ¿Y? ¿Qué le ha hecho a Candy? –habló como exigiendo saberlo todo de una vez.

-El aristócrata miró con compasión a Anthony al descubrir el sufrimiento reflejado en su rostro y le contestó con pena-: Ha intentado ultrajarla en varias ocasiones, pero según las cosas que se han estado gritando, no lo ha logrado. Aunque entiendo que la ha despojado ya de su vestido y… -la voz del padre de Terry se quebró, apreciaba a esa chica; su garganta nuevamente le impidió emitir sonido alguno aunque se esforzaba por continuar –bueno, entiendo que la ha estado manoseando burlándose de mi hijo mientras la besuquea suciamente.

-¡Candy! –Albert mencionó el dulce nombre solo para sí. Reclinó su cabeza sobre el escritorio sintiéndose derrotado _–Mi pequeña, mataré con mis propias manos a quien se haya atrevido a hacerte eso._

_-¡Maldito bastardo!_ – Pensó Archie y apretó sus puños y todos los músculos, sí, todos los músculos de su hermoso rostro –_Mi gatita, mi amor_ –dos lágrimas traicionaron el aplomo del menor de los Cornwell. Esta vez su hermano no pudo llamarle la atención. Sabía del amor de Archie por Candy y entendía el dolor de sus hermanos.

-Entiendo que no ha ido más allá –continuó el noble –Parece que Miss Andrew lo ha lastimado durante su defensa, y hace ya un par de horas que no se escucha ningún grito. Mi escolta no ha podido actuar porque está solo y la casa está rodeada por ocho o diez hombres, además de… del secuestrador. Todos están fuertemente armados y mi escolta solo tiene una pequeña arma. He venido porque no tengo suficientes hombres a mi servicio aquí en América, necesitamos rescatarlos porque –ahora la voz del padre del arrogante se quebró por completo y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas de miedo y rabia –el delincuente le ha dicho a Terrence que de esta no sale vivo, también ha sido brutalmente golpeado; mi hijo se ha cansado de gritarle toda clase de insultos y amenazas –el Duque de Grandchester estaba indignado ante la situación.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Debemos ir inmediatamente! –Albert tomó las riendas del asunto. –_Pequeña, mi amor, resiste. ¡Resiste por favor! ¡No te des por vencida!_

-William –nuevamente debía dar una difícil noticia –hay algo más.

-¿Algo más? – _¿Qué puede ser peor que esto todavía? _–el patriarca pasó sus dedos por su cabello y trató de poner atención a lo que diría el Duque de Grandchester.

-¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Candy nos necesita ahora y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo! –El joven Brown estaba totalmente desesperado por actuar _–Te sacaré de esa horrible situación mi vida. Te lo prometo. Sé fuerte mi amor._

William: -El Duque de Grandchester debía terminar –ellos están en una de tus propiedades –dijo finalmente, muy acongojado.

¿Qué dices Richard? –Albert olvidó por completo el protocolo – ¡Maldición! ¿Qué es todo esto?

Es una cabaña abandonada dentro de tu propiedad en Lakewood –aclaró.

¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?! –Albert dejó caer un fuerte golpe con el puño sobre su escritorio con los ojos encendidos de furia e indignación –Sólo la familia tiene acceso a ese lugar –entonces todos entendieron de súbito.

-¡Neal! –dijeron todos.

Así es –dijo el aristócrata –se trata de uno de tus sobrinos –mirando a los tres que tenía enfrente. –Sé que es tu sobrino, por eso quiero que me digas que haremos, esto no puede quedarse así. Debemos llegar a un arreglo y lo hago solo por el aprecio que le tuve a tu padre principalmente y el amor que alguna vez sentí por Rosemarie; también por tu tía y por ti que supiste ser un apoyo para mi hijo. Ya tenías suficiente trabajo velando por tus sobrinos y tu hija, y aún así cuidaste a mi hijo cuando él no contaba conmigo, pero tienes que darle un castigo ejemplar a Neal Legan.

-Será como tu dices Richard –La voz autoritaria de la tía abuela se dejó escuchar desde la puerta.

-Elroy –el Duque se levantó para saludar a quien al parecer era una vieja amiga.

-¡William! Debiste haberme hecho venir cuando llegó Richard. ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas decirme todo lo que te has enterado? ¡Si no veo a las jovencitas llorando como Magdalenas jamás me habría enterado de las nuevas! ¡Yo también estoy preocupada por tu hija!

-No hubo tiempo de llamarte, lo siento tía –dijo acongojado sobremanera, luego se dirigió a su mano derecha-: George, junta cuantos hombres puedas en Lakewood ahora mismo, diles que me esperen en la mansión de las rosas, que lleguen con discreción; la cabaña y la mansión están muy retiradas, esperemos que no la tengan vigilada. Anthony tú… –Albert desvió la mirada – ¿Dónde está Anthony?

-Anthony y el joven Alistear salieron corriendo desde que supieron que todo era obra del joven Neal –contestó George con su acostumbrada serenidad. Entonces escucharon el ruido del avión de Stear despegando, todos se miraron consternados.

-¡Diablos! –Archie estaba furioso – ¡Se fueron sin mí! –en ese instante descubrió las llaves del auto de Anthony sobre el escritorio, las tomó y salió corriendo. Detrás de él salió Adam apresurado. En su carrera en el jardín fueron alcanzados por Paty y Annie a quienes no convencieron de quedarse en Chicago.

Todavía en la biblioteca, Albert se sintió hecho a un lado. Comprendía a la perfección el lazo que unía el corazón de sus sobrinos con Candy. Hubiera deseado en ese momento no ser el patriarca de la familia para volver a golpear al estúpido de Neal. Aunque quizás ahora sí podría hacer lo que tanto había deseado: Desligar por completo a los Legan de los Andrew.

-¡William! Parece que tus sobrinos aman mucho a su prima –Richard Grandchester, aunque estaba preocupado por el ímpetu de los herederos, se mostraba complacido por su reacción.

-Sí. Todos la amamos mucho –Albert trató de esconder el verdadero significado de sus palabras –sólo espero que no sean tan imprudentes como para poner en riesgo alguna vida.

-¡No esperes mucho de Anthony! El preferiría morir antes de ver a Candy en manos de Neal. Siempre lo supe; pero confía en que Stear lo acompaña, quiero creer que él sabe responder ante estas situaciones… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es un Sargento de la Fuerza Aérea? Confiemos en que Stear sepa manejar a su primo –la tía sabía muy bien que Neal se enfrentaría ante un hombre enamorado, a ella tampoco la engañaban. ¿Acaso no "Sabe más el diablo por viejo que por diablo"?

***************************************************************************

Estaba completamente exhausto. Ya tenía más de cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, solo había descansado un poco durante el viaje. No sabía dónde se encontraba y, aunque su cuerpo estaba agotado se negaba a cerrar los ojos. Los altos niveles de adrenalina le ayudaron a mantenerse alerta. Prefería estar despierto pues las últimas horas habían sido las peores de su vida. Miró la muñeca de su mano izquierda ensangrentada por sus muchos intentos por liberarse de las esposas que lo mantenían cautivo. En verdad le dolía, pero era mucho más intenso el dolor que tenía incrustado en su corazón.

La habitación era bastante sucia; a simple vista podía adivinarse que la casona había estado deshabitada por mucho tiempo pues la única ventana de la habitación estaba rota y no había muebles en el lugar. Durante toda la noche se había sentido un intenso frío ocasionado por el viento que había entrado libremente en aquél lúgubre cuarto. Estaba sentado en una esquina con una de sus manos esposada al barandal metálico de elegante terminado en lo que algún día habría sido una chimenea. Miró la dulce carga que tenía en su regazo; a pesar de lo maltratado que estaba su cuerpo, aún su belleza estaba presente. Con su mano libre acarició con ternura la cabellera de la joven que apenas hacía unos momentos se había quedado dormida totalmente cansada y humillada. No resistió la deliciosa tentación de acariciar el angelical rostro con pecas que lo había martirizado cada día durante los últimos tres años; porque desde la noche en que la conoció en el Mauritania se ha ido a la cama con el rostro de la joven en su pensamiento y no ha habido un solo día en que no eleve sus memorias hacia ella. Cuando desembarcaron se odió a sí mismo pues no había tenido la oportunidad de averiguar más sobre ella, estuvo tratando de localizarla antes de arribar al Southampton pero sus intentos fueron inútiles y fue hasta que escuchó a sus primos gritando su nombre que pudo distinguirla entre la muchedumbre; después todo fue muy rápido, ya no se atrevió a acercarse a ella con sus "guardaespaldas" ni en ese ni en los encuentros posteriores antes de encerrarse en el San Pablo, ni siquiera las ocasiones siguientes había reunido el valor de entablar una conversación; tuvieron que pasar varios días para que la pecosa y él descubrieran que sin darse cuenta eran amigos ya. Sumido en sus recuerdos, Terry continuaba el viaje de su mano por las amadas facciones. La sangre le hirvió cuando su mano llegó al cardenal del ojo derecho de la mujer más valiosa para él. Con una delicadeza que apenas descubría dentro de sí, pasó el dedo índice de su mano libre sobre la forma de la horrible huella del salvaje maltrato del que había sido víctima. Durante el ataque Terrence se había mostrado colérico y había desafiado al imbécil, cobarde, bastardo e idiota que lastimaba a la mujer que amaba; sin embargo, ahora, mientras la tenía refugiada en su regazo, durmiendo, apartada del peligro que los rodeaba, Terry se dio la oportunidad de llorar en silencio. Un torrente de lágrimas se escabulló por su rostro, trató de esconder su dolor desviando su mirada por si la joven despertaba. Sollozaba frustrado, su cuerpo de sacudía de vez en vez víctima de las emociones negativas que experimentaba. Sin embargo, el dolor lentamente se convirtió en una sensación de plenitud al descubrir que estaba en la posición que más había añorado durante los últimos meses. Pero esa plenitud no duró demasiado.

Terrence Grandchester sintió que la furia contenida era una potencial amenaza para el imbécil que se había atrevido a tratar como mujerzuela a Candy. Era un caballero, pero sus instintos lo llevaron a recorrer con su mirada la blanca piel de los hombros de la rubia. Legan la había despojado de su vestido _– ¡Maldito! ¡Si logro salir vivo de esto te vas a arrepentir de lo que le hiciste! ¡Vas a desear con todas tus fuerzas morir dos veces antes que enfrentarte a mí! - _Continúo con su visión de la nívea piel de Candy; la excitación llegó a su punto máximo cuando posó su vista en los encajes del corsé que cubrían los senos de su pecosa. El movimiento natural de su pecho ocasionado por la respiración de la joven lo transportaron casi al cielo; hubiera deseado no ser un caballero para llevar sus manos a ese lugar que ahora mismo lo estaba bendiciendo y torturando. Durante unos segundos había olvidado la realidad que estaba viviendo, pero la memoria era inmisericorde con él y los hechos de la noche anterior inevitablemente volvieron a su mente:

No tenía idea de dónde estaba. Sólo sabía que había viajado durante horas en automóvil. El actor calculaba que más de un día había estado en la cajuela del auto, en la misma posición. No había probado alimento y se sentía exhausto; inexplicablemente no tenía miedo, de hecho creía que el cielo había escuchado su ruego y que esta era la forma que Dios había encontrado para liberarlo de la pesada carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Desde que llegó a esa casona había permanecido en el mismo lugar en la misma posición: Su mano esposada al barandal, sentado en el suelo con su espalda recargada en la pared de la chimenea.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió. Un hombre alto y armado se presentó con una preciosa entrega. Una chica, sin esposar, con el cabello rubio y rizado fue aventada hacia el interior de la habitación con los ojos cubiertos con un lienzo _–Puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos, en un momento el jefe vendrá para atenderte_ –había dicho el bravucón burlándose, mostrando su horrible dentadura, mientras cerraba la puerta y abandonaba el lugar. La joven obedeció, se quitó la venda y fue entonces que el valor de enfrentar su destino lo abandonó para dar paso al temor por la vida de la joven que lo miraba incrédula.

-¿Candy? –Dijo deseando estar equivocado – ¿Candy? ¿Por Dios Candy qué pasa? ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –Terry sintió una mezcla de gozo y miedo.

Había soñado muchas veces con la mujer que tenía frente a él, se veía simplemente hermosa. El rojo definitivamente era su color. Se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, podía notar las suaves curvas que se desarrollaban en el cuerpo de su pecosa. Si no hubiese estado esposado, la habría tomado en sus brazos ahí mismo. Aún en las terribles circunstancias del reencuentro, la pareja sintió un estremecimiento causado por la emoción de la mutua cercanía. Terry estaba embelesado en la naciente belleza de SU pecosa, que era mucho mayor a la descrita en los periódicos por los reporteros. Sin embargo, su graciosa figura no demeritaba la fortaleza que notaba en su mirada. Su porte se estaba convirtiendo en su mejor carta de presentación.

Durante los dos meses viviendo en la mansión y con el noviazgo de Anthony, su feminidad estaba floreciendo. Anthony la trataba como a la mujer más valiosa, bella y graciosa, lo que ocasionaba que ella se esforzara por ser una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra; pero sin olvidar su personalidad cálida y risueña. Anthony había ayudado a Candy a buscar dentro de sí sus mejores cualidades a fin de ayudarla a desarrollarlas. Por supuesto que el chico también conocía los límites de su novia y sus defectos, pero esto no había sido un obstáculo para que la pareja fuera feliz. Al mismo tiempo el joven se había mostrado a ella con sus defectos y virtudes y ambos habían logrado una magnífica armonía que les permitía superarse con la ayuda mutua. Ambos se preocupaban por el interés del otro antes que en el propio. Habían creado un vínculo entre el cuerpo y los sentimientos. No se dotaron románticamente el uno al otro de cualidades imaginarias, Anthony y Candy veían y aceptaban las virtudes y faltas de cada uno. La joven ahora estaba llena de la autoestima que había perdido durante el último año y medio en que había vivido prácticamente enclaustrada en un dolor que parecía no tener fin. Y esa autoestima se desbordaba imparable en cada gesto, en cada movimiento, en cada mirada y en cada palabra de la muchacha. Esa feminidad desbordada había hipnotizado a Terry.

Cuando Candy estuvo frente a Terry no sabía qué hacer. La voz de su ex novio penetró cada célula de su cuerpo alertando los sentidos de la joven. Por un momento estuvo a punto de perder el control y gritar entusiasmada por tan soñada ocasión. Terrence se veía más guapo y varonil pese a las terribles circunstancias en que estaba sumergido en ese momento. La rubia se sintió aliviada, pues la horrible semblanza del teatro ambulante de quinta era fácilmente devorada por la virilidad actual del actor. Recorrió como en un encantamiento el atlético cuerpo frente a ella, pero al notar las esposas en una de sus manos la chica volvió a la realidad.

-¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí? –corrigió-: ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¡Dios mío! ¡Estas esposado! –la pecosa sintió angustia y dolor. La realidad a la que había despertado era muy dura. – ¿Qué está pasando? –el miedo se apoderó de ella e instintivamente se acercó al chico que había sido su refugio en varias ocasiones – ¿Estas bien? ¿No te han hecho nada? –preguntó preocupada, con la voz entrecortada mientras un salto traicionaba su corazón. Por alguna razón se negaba a mantener un contacto visual prolongado con su ex novio.

-Estoy bien. Solo me trajeron y me dejaron aquí –dijo sin salir del trance que le provocaba la chiquilla que recordaba convertida en una joven adulta con una luz en sus ojos pocas veces vista –Nadie me ha dirigido la palabra –Terry usó el tono más seguro que encontró para no asustar a la chica –si hubiese sabido antes que este era el precio para volver a verte lo habría pagado mil veces; -le dijo acariciando dulcemente su mejilla con su mano libre –sus palabras penetraron hasta la médula de Candy, quien le sonrió débilmente.

-¡Terry! –Candy lo abrazó, pues al ver el estado del joven supo que no lo había pasado nada bien, se arrojó a sus brazos para darle consuelo. El peligroso momento la llevó a olvidarse que su ex novio era un hombre comprometido y que ella también estaba reconstruyendo su vida.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos? –le preguntó mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello dorado de su pecosa, todavía presa de la sorpresa.

-En Lakewood –Candy había reconocido el lugar desde que se quitó el vendaje de sus ojos, pues había pasado varias horas con Albert en esa cabaña –En la propiedad de la familia –ella alcanzó la mano con que el joven la acariciaba disfrutando del contacto.

Para ambos ese contacto se convirtió en un refugio, como si la sola presencia del otro hubiera construido un fuerte para protegerlos. Quizás fue la situación de peligro, quizás fue el gozo de volver a verse o quizás el deseo de mantenerse unidos en ese trance… ninguno de ellos lo supo, pues tan pronto como se produjo el contacto, una corriente eléctrica recorrió ambos cuerpos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron ambos se transportaron a tiempos mejores, cuando habían sido tan solo un par de chiquillos sin mayores preocupaciones que no ser descubiertos en sus escapadas. El encuentro tan ansiado los llenó de emociones incontrolables. Ambos miraban extasiados los labios del otro, y estaban a punto de fundirse en un ansiado beso pero cuando ella se dio cuenta de la debilidad de la que era presa de inmediato se incorporó. Terry no pudo evitar pensar en las últimas palabras cruzadas con Susana; sintió los celos apoderarse de él, pero no tuvo mucho tempo para prestarles atención pues pronto distinguió la figura del hombre que entraba a la habitación.

La desagradable e indeseable presencia del tipo más miserable que ambos jóvenes hubiesen conocido. Elegantemente vestido pero con la personalidad casi invisible. Envió una sonrisa retorcida a sus víctimas, abriendo su saco para dejarles ver el arma que portaba y, según él, le aseguraba el control sobre la pareja. _(Un hombre puede sonreír y sonreír y ser un villano. –Hamlet, Shakespeare)_

_Oh cuántas veces al reír se llora._

_Nadie en lo alegre de la risa fíe,_

_Porque en los seres que el dolor devora_

_El alma llora cuando rostro ríe._

_(Reír llorando, Juan de Dios Peza, -fragmento-)_

-¡Neal! –exclamaron ambos aún sin comprender el peligro que los amenazaba. Legan sonrió malévolo y triunfante, Terry pudo ver un brillo de lujuria e instintivamente, con el brazo libre, colocó a Candy detrás de él. Gesto que le hizo gracia al delincuente.

-¿De veras crees que puedes proteger a tu damisela en el estado en que te encuentras? –Neal conservaba su estúpida sonrisa mientras Terry le miraba fijamente sin dar una sola señal de temor. Clavó sus hermosos ojos zafiros llenos de rabia en el moreno. "Si las miradas mataran" Neal habría caído aniquilado por la poderosa, penetrante y amenazante mirada de Terry.

-Ahora entiendo –dijo Terry con una sonrisa sarcástica –como me tienes miedo preferiste mandarme a esposar –hablaba con arrogancia, buscando detener a Legan.

-¡Cállate Grandchester! No es contigo con quiero gastar mi vigor –Neal lanzó entonces una mirada lasciva a Candy acercándose con movimientos amenazantes, entonces levantó el mentón de la joven, acercó su sucio rostro de tal forma que Candy sintió que se embriagaría con el aliento alcohólico de su desagradable primo – ¿Me extrañaste mi amor? Por fin serás mi mujer –le dijo como si le hiciera un favor.

-¡Basta Neal! ¡Yo no soy tu amor! Ni mucho menos deseo ser tu mujer –lo enfrentó decidida fijando sus furiosas esmeraldas en el terrible hombre –Termina este estúpido juego y déjanos ir de una vez antes de que te metas en más problemas. No olvides que tienes secuestrado al hijo de un Duque. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan idiota? –Terry estaba sorprendido con el lenguaje de la dulce revoltosa del colegio.

-No vas a detenerme cariño, aquí no hay un ventanal por el que puedas saltar a un lago –se burló de ella mientras la arrancaba del abrazo de Terry quien estaba en el piso –Ven acá preciosa, esta noche serás mía, te enseñaré como un verdadero hombre trata a una mujer como tú –le dijo mientras la arrojaba contra la pared poniendo sus brazos sobre las muñecas de la joven a modo de grilletes. Acercó amenazante su cuerpo al de la muchacha excitado por el contacto que tanto había buscado.

-¡Déjala en paz Neal! ¡No te atrevas a lastimarla! –Terry empezó a sentir temor por el destino de la pecosa. Candy aprovechó el momento para atestar un fuerte golpe con su rodilla en la entre pierna de su asqueroso primo y alejarse de él. Volviendo al lado de Terrence, quien la tomó de la mano para nuevamente colocarla tras de él. Ambos estaban en alerta arrodillados.

-¡No te hagas la digna! ¡No eres más que una mujerzuela! –Neal lanzó una bofetada al rostro de la heredera. Terrence se enfureció y con una de sus largas piernas golpeó detrás de la rodilla del delincuente, enviándolo al piso; sin embargo, el actor no pudo hacer más que eso.

-¡Candy! ¿Candy estás bien? –el golpe atestado a la joven le dolió al actor como si él mismo lo hubiese recibido, vio a la mujer de su vida tirada en el piso sufriendo lo indecible. Forcejeó con las esposas, parecía no sentir el dolor que le causaban, estaba desesperado. Necesitaba liberarse porque la niña de sus sueños lo necesitaba más que nunca. Miró a Neal con un profundo odio.

-¡Legan! ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Deja de lastimar a Candy! –le ordenó. Sus manos estaban temblando. ¡Su voz también temblaba! La rabia se había apoderado de él.

-Tienes razón –volvió a sonreírle burlonamente mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas –es tiempo de tratarla con dulzura. –Sonrió con lascivia nuevamente humedeciendo sus labios con su asquerosa lengua. Ese horrible gesto hizo que Terry temblara ante la idea de no poder ayudar a Candy.

Neal se acercó a Candy y la tomó de su cabello para levantarla bruscamente, la joven se resistía a levantarse, entonces Neil la tomó del brazo para torcerlo en su espalda mientras jalando su cabello la acercaba hacia su rostro. Terry sentía horror por la forma en que Candy estaba siendo tratada y se esforzaba todavía más en liberarse pero lo único que lograba era lastimarse su muñeca. El sonido de las cadenas de las esposas hacía más terrorífica la intención del aristócrata por defender a la rubia. Candy se mantenía en silencio tratando de no dejar salir ni una sola queja, no le permitiría ver sus lágrimas, fijó su vista dura en su atacante sin parpadear. Los rápidos movimientos de su agresor hacían que Candy caminara torpemente y cayera sólo para volver a ser levantada del cabello.

-Terry, me voy a vengar de ti. Esta noche serás testigo de cómo hago mía a la mujer que amas –miró al actor gozando del sufrimiento que veía en su cara. Como única respuesta, Terry lo miró enfurecido y continuó en el intento de liberarse haciendo que su muñeca sangrara más. Era imposible no mirar, permanecer indiferente, su pecosa estaba siendo atacada con el único fin de saciar un sucio deseo de venganza.

-Estas loco Legan. Eres un pervertido –dijo indignado. –Esto es entre tú y yo, deja que Candy se vaya y entonces podrás divertirte conmigo –le propuso.

-¡No eres mi tipo! –Una carcajada se dejó escuchar –Prefiero mostrarte cómo logro hacer que Candy sea mi mujer. Después de esta noche nada nos separará mi amor –Neal de dirigió a Candy al tiempo que brutalmente la tiraba en el piso.

-¡Basta Neal! ¡Detente! ¡He dicho que te detengas! –los gritos de la pecosa solo estimularon más el mal sano sentimiento pasional. Neal se colocó sobre Candy al tiempo que buscaba sus labios.

-¡Legan! ¡Detente! ¡No la lastimes maldito imbécil! –Terry estaba aterrado ante la idea de que Neal cumpliera su amenaza. No quería que su pecosa sufriera tal humillación.

-¡No! No la voy a lastimar –replicó a Terry y luego se volvió a su presa-: Esto te va a gustar mucho mi amor. Verás que después de hoy te olvidarás de este actorcillo de quinta y de Anthony. –Candy giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro para evitar que Neal encontrara sus labios.

Entonces Legan dejó caer su peso completo sobre el frágil cuerpo de la chica, mientras que, cansado de jugar, tomó con una mano la barbilla de la heredera para obligarla a besarlo dirigiendo la otra debajo de la falda del vestido para levantarla y tener los muslos de la joven a la vista. Una vez que lo hizo dirigió una sonrisa a Terry quien se encontraba totalmente desesperado por la indigna escena tan lastimera protagonizada por ese idiota. Candy comenzó a quejarse y a forcejear con el delincuente y lo mordió con toda la fuerza de su músculo masetero, el labio inferior de su verdugo empezó a sangrar considerablemente, cosa que enfureció al tipo. De un solo movimiento se sentó sobre la pelvis de la joven y la abofeteó varias veces hasta que se cansó. Terry intentaba estirarse tanto como pudiera para por lo menos distraer a Neal y obligarlo a que dejara tan sucia tarea, pero Neal solo lo miraba divertido. El enamorado aristócrata tuvo que tragarse las lágrimas que le provocaba tan humillante escena. En un arranque de locura, Neal rompió el vestido de la chica y se lo quitó, dejando la visión de una Candy enfundada en un coqueto corsé y su crinolina. Candy sintió que jamás había sido tan humillada, clavó los ojos en su amigo buscando un poco de paz; Terry comprendió la horrible necesidad de su pecosa y mantuvo el contacto visual tratando de mirarla con toda la dulzura que le era posible. Neal aprovechó ese momento de resignación por parte de Candy para besarla suciamente, recorrió con su lengua el rostro de la chica cual serpiente. Se dirigió hasta el cuello y los hombros, para luego lamer su pecho.

Candy lloraba en silencio tratando de no sentir, de no pensar, de no vivir. Continuó con la mirada perdida en los ojos que iluminaban ese terrible momento. Terry por su parte trató de concentrarse en mirar únicamente las esmeraldas que tanto amaba. Ambos ignoraron por completo a Legan.

Semejante al nocturno peregrino

Mi esperanza inmortal no mira al suelo;

No viendo más que sombra en el camino,

Solo contempla el esplendor del cielo.

(A Gloria, Salvador Díaz Mirón –fragmentos-)

Candy tirada en el piso debajo del asqueroso hombre y Terry sentado como testigo del sufrimiento de quien iluminaba la densa oscuridad de su vida. Estaban llorando en silencio pero nunca apartaron sus miradas. En un momento, Terry intentó comunicarse aún más con ella y recitó en silencio los versos de Romeo y Julieta que tanto habían disfrutado en Escocia, Candy podía leer los labios del actor. Su mente por fin se liberó del sufrimiento de su cuerpo y llevó a la chica a la orilla de un lejano lago, con el sol poniéndose y el viento jugueteando con su pelo.

Fue hasta ese momento que Neal se dio cuenta de la comunicación de sus presas. Notó un extraño brillo en los ojos de ambos, descubrió en ellos sentimientos que no podía comprender. Totalmente frustrado porque Candy y Terry ya no se quejaban, se levantó:

-Me vengaré de todos. Grandchester: Te veré sufrir mientras hago mía a esta huérfana. Después desaparecerás para siempre –lo miró con odio. –Candy: Serás mi mujer quieras o no y el tío no tendrá otra opción más que dejarme manejar tu fortuna y… Anthony: Ese me pagará todas las humillaciones por las que me hizo pasar, aún no se me olvida que casi logra que te pidiera perdón de rodillas, lo humillaré hasta el polvo cuando lo haga creer que pasaste la noche con este actorcillo y que te entregaste a él. ¡Ya quiero ver su cara cuando lo envenene en tu contra! –una malévola sonrisa se desprendió del delincuente y abandonó la pieza.

-Candy se sintió liberada y sin decir una sola palabra se acercó de rodillas a su amigo, a quien amaba y con quien se sentía protegida; se acostó a un lado de él posando su cabeza sobre las piernas del actor como almohada, su cuerpo estaba muy dolorido y su alma humillada; Terry trató de alcanzar el vestido que había quedado destrozado, pero le fue imposible; entonces sacó el brazo que tenía libre de la manga de su saco y se lo quitó, obviamente no pudo quitarse la otra manga que cubría su brazo esposado, pero con lo poco que pudo cubrió a su valiosa ex novia.

-Te amo pecosa –le dijo mientras la cubría con un abrazo. Ambos finalmente liberaron el llanto; Candy se incorporó y se refugió en los brazos de su ex novio; él la recibió con ternura. Terry le sonrió ligeramente y acarició su cabello momentos antes de que ella cayera en un profundo sueño.

Estuvieron un tiempo suficiente para que ella durmiera y aplacara el dolor de su maltrecho y frágil cuerpo. Después nuevamente recibieron al indeseable visitante.

***************************************************************************

No sabía que hora del día era, pero resistiría hasta el final para velar el dolorido cuerpo que descansaba confiando en su protección. Miró las huellas de los golpes que Neal propinó a la joven, en su rostro, sus piernas y sus brazos. Notó que Legan había mordido el cuello de su pecosa y se había acercado peligrosamente hasta sus pezones, cosa que no le permitió el ajustado corsé de Candy.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Estas enfermo! ¿Cómo has sido capaz de una cosa tan aberrante? ¿Cómo puedes dañar a una criatura como Candy? Te conviene que me mates, pues de otro modo nada te salvará de mi enojo –lágrimas silenciosas corrían nuevamente por las mejillas igualmente maltratadas del actor.

Neal lo había golpeado brutalmente hasta cansarse hacía apenas un par de horas, ahora con el fin de lastimar los sentimientos de la heredera. De nada sirvieron los gritos de súplica de la chica, al contrario, parecieron estimular más la brutalidad del individuo, cuya mirada daba la impresión de estar enfermo de odio, de desprecio, de soledad y de amargura. Si hubiese estado libre, Terry lo habría estrangulado en el acto, sin importarle que fuese sobrino de su mejor amigo. El aristócrata tenía manchas de sangre en su rostro. Estaba muy sucio, hambriento y deshidratado. Neal le había roto el labio y los párpados, disfrutando cínicamente de su cobarde acto. Tan pronto Neal abandonó la habitación, Candy se acercó a Terry para darle consuelo. Primero la chica tuvo que limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-Pecosa… Tú estás igual o peor que yo y… ¿Vienes a consolarme? –el chico estaba conmovido por la mujer que neciamente había dejado libre –la miró dulcemente, con adoración, más bien.

-Siempre nos hemos cuidado ¿No? Estaremos bien Terry, ya lo verás –Candy le dio una muy bien ensayada sonrisa.

Destrozó el último holán de su crinolina de algodón, cuidando que no estuviera muy sucio, para limpiar el rostro tan querido y tan amado; a falta de agua no fue posible dejarlo completamente limpio, pero hizo un buen trabajo. Una vez terminadas sus tareas de enfermera le recordó:

-Tienes suerte que yo no sea una de esas chicas que se desmayan con la sangre –haciendo el mismo gesto de la noche en que Terry irrumpió en su cuarto en el San Pablo.

-Pecosa –dijo Terry en un suspiro –no cambias –concluyó agotado.

La enfermera continuó arrodillada al lado de su paciente y lo abrazó recargando a Terry tiernamente en su pecho, cosa que para el actor fue la mejor medicina, si no hubiera estado tan deprimido seguramente se hubiera perdido entre los senos que había soñado en repetidas ocasiones. Su olfato se llenó del suave olor a rosas de Candy, se dio cuenta que aquélla posición era dulcemente torturante, así que lentamente se incorporó. Candy comprendió el comportamiento de Terry.

-Tu prometida debe estar muy preocupada por ti –la chica decidió que debía protegerse de lo que estaba sintiendo teniendo a su rebelde tan cerca.

-Supongo –dijo fríamente.

-Será mejor que descanses nuevamente Candy –Ven aquí –le dijo señalando el mismo lugar donde había dormido previamente. La rubia obedeció sin decir nada y se quedó dormida.

Aún cuando no estaba usando su vestido, extrañamente se sentía cómoda con su amigo; confiaba plenamente en él. Los rayos del sol entraban en la habitación generosamente, dando calidez al tenebroso lugar. Para Terry la silueta de su ex novia era una visión celestial, su blanco y coqueto corsé aunado a la blanca crinolina la hacían confundirse con un ángel. El ángel que previamente lo había protegido hasta de sí mismo yacía dormido confiando en él. Nuevamente el cielo los había unido para protegerse el uno al otro.

-Ya debe haber pasado el medio día –dijo cansado mientras recargaba su espalda sobre la pared y abrazaba la frágil figura de Candy. – ¿Qué quiso decir Neal con todo eso de vengarse de Anthony? ¡Vaya pecosa! ¡Parece que logras que todo el mundo se meta en líos para defenderte! ¿Así que estuvo a punto de ponerlo de rodillas frente a ti? Ese primo tuyo no debe ser tan debilucho como y pensaba. ¿Por qué dijo Neal que tu primo sufriría cuando lo envenenara en tu contra? ¿Acaso tú y él…? ¿Es eso? ¿Me olvidaste pecosa? ¡No! Lo que sentí con esa mirada a punto de convertirse en beso no pudo ser mi imaginación.

***************************************************************************

-¡Vaya con la romántica escena! –Terry abrió los ojos para descubrir a la víbora ponzoñosa,

-¿Qué quieres ahora Legan? ¿No te parece que ya te has vengado suficiente? –deseaba abogar por la chica –Ella está exhausta, déjala en paz.

-¡Oh no! Apenas estoy empezando a divertirme. Lo mejor vendrá cuando tus admiradoras lean en el periódico que encontraron tu cuerpo destrozado a la orilla de algún camino. Voy a llevarte flores, será divertido. ¿Cuáles son tus favoritas? –arqueó la ceja y ladeó sus labios.

-¡Hazlo de una vez! ¡Si vas a hacerlo hazlo ya! ¡Pero deja que Candy se vaya! –Terry fijó sus ojos con furia en el terrible ser frente a él – ¿De verdad crees que si ultrajas a Candy podrás convertirte en su esposo? –No pensé que fueras tan retrasado mentalmente. Albert jamás permitirá que Candy sea desposada por quien la lastime –Déjala ir –insistió.

-Primero tengo que divertirme un poco más –de un solo movimiento levantó a Candy nuevamente tirándola del cabello. La heredera estaba dormida cuando sintió la brusquedad del tirón.

-¡Déjala en paz Neal! ¡Déjala en paz! Te daré mi herencia si es preciso. ¡Todo! Todo el Ducado de Grandchester te pertenecerá tan pronto lo herede, pero déjala en paz –negoció a favor de su amada.

-¡JaJaJa! –Se burló el delincuente. –No me interesa tanto el dinero como el privilegio de quitarle a esta huérfana lo que tan celosamente ha guardado. Si no quiso ser mi esposa, entonces nadie tendrá ese privilegio. Su primera vez será mía.

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Estúpido! –Terry seguía forcejeando con las esposas. Hubiera querido tener la fuerza suficiente para romperlas. Su muñeca seguía sangrando pero Terry seguía intentando liberarse – ¡Libérame y entonces veremos si logras tu cometido! –exigió desafiándolo. –Primero te mueres desgraciado –amenazó.

***************************************************************************

Afuera de la cabaña ya se encontraban Anthony, Stear y Tom a quien los primos habían ido a buscar. Los hombres que George había organizado también estaban rodeando la cabaña; prefirieron ir hasta allá en lugar de quedarse esperando en la mansión; aunque no sabían cómo actuar pues ni George ni William estaban en Lakewood aún.

Anthony, Stear y Tom tenían ahora un equipo de 18 personas, lo que les daba una cómoda ventaja sobre la gente de su primo. Estudiaron los movimientos de los guardas de Legan y planearon la mejor forma para romper la barrera sin alertar a Neal pues no querían que escapara. Tom permanecería con los hombres que habían llegado a la propiedad para el rescate de los jóvenes, mientras Anthony y Stear buscarían a su seudo primo y liberarían a Candy y Terry. El escolta del joven Grandchester les había informado los últimos movimientos del secuestrador y el lugar de dónde provenían los gritos de los jóvenes.

Cuando Anthony escuchó las súplicas del actor provenientes de la cabaña supo que necesitaba actuar de inmediato. Ejecutarían el plan ahora mismo. El escolta de Terry y Tom los cubrirían hasta que lograran entrar a la cabaña y luego se unirían al resto del grupo. Para el vaquero, con una altura similar a la de Anthony acostumbrado a las tareas de la granja, fue relativamente fácil someter a quien custodiaba la puerta, se había deslizado tras de él tan silencioso como un felino, y lo había amordazado casi sin encontrar resistencia desplazándolo hacia el improvisado grupo de rescate. Los primos se escabulleron entonces a la propiedad. Dentro de ella no había seguridad así que emprendieron la búsqueda antes que los hombres iniciaran el ataque con las armas de fuego guiados fácilmente por los gritos de los tres muchachos. Además, Anthony conocía la cabaña muy bien, pues había sido enviado por la tía abuela a pasar unos días ahí, como castigo, para separarlo de Candy.

***************************************************************************

Legan estaba dispuesto a terminar con su sucio objetivo esta vez. Arrojó a su presa al piso y se despojó de su propia ropa. Sin desviar la lasciva y lujuriosa mirada del bien torneado cuerpo de Candy, quien no se cansaría de luchar hasta el final.

-¡No! –gritó la pecosa firmemente al reconocer que esta vez estaba perdida – ¡Primero me matas! –le aseguró.

-Cállate dulzura. Verás que te gustará. Nunca te dará más gusto estar viva –el moreno se burló de ella mientras la acariciaba "dulcemente" en el rostro.

-¡Neal! ¡Déjala! ¡No te atrevas Legan! –Terry hizo intentos más frenéticos por liberarse y a cada intento se lastimaba más, pero él no podía sentir el dolor. ¡Precisaba romper las ligaduras de inmediato!

-¡Dije que no! –la pecosa mordió nuevamente a su agresor con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir. Forcejeaba tratando inútilmente de evitar que Legan continuara.

-¡Eres una perra! ¡Me las pagarás! –Neal destrozó la crinolina de la joven, pero ella continuaba cubierta pues la pieza se componía de varios holanes. – ¡¿Qué es esto?! – el asqueroso hombre se estaba desesperando.

-¡Quítate Neal! ¡Esto no te lo perdonará Albert! Por favor –dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz. Estaba cansándose de resistirse.

-¡Muy bien huérfana! Empiezas a suplicar –deslizó sus sucias manos por los listones del corsé de su víctima –Candy sintió que las manos del moreno la quemaban, se sintió perdida –afortunadamente eran varios los ojales que daban firmeza a la delicada prenda.

-¡Legan! ¡Eres un sucio bastardo! ¡Déjala en paz o te juro que te mataré con mis propias manos! –Terry trataba de distraerlo pero Legan estaba más preocupado por terminar su tarea.

-¡No! ¡Quítame tus manos de encima! ¡Dije que no! –Candy trataba de golpear al susodicho pero sus manos eran apresadas por las del joven.

-Quédate quieta querida… ya verás que lo disfrutarás mucho –le dijo meloso, mordisqueando su lóbulo, acto que causó asco en la rubia –soy muy bueno para esto, te aseguro que no quedarás satisfecha, siempre me pedirás más…-la mirada decidida de agresor hizo que Candy temblara –Así me gusta más, que tengas miedo.

-¡Eres un cobarde! ¡El mismo cobarde de siempre! ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando Albert y mis primos se enteren? ¿Irás corriendo con tu mamita? –Estaba olvidando que era una dama y finalmente lo escupió en el rostro.

-¡Te lo dije Neal! ¡No te atrevas! ¡Candy no es una chica indefensa! –Terry se sintió un tanto orgulloso por la audacia de su pecosa para enfrentar al bastardo – ¡Déjala ahora y te perdonaré la vida maldito!

-¡Mujerzuela! ¡Mil veces mujerzuela! –abofeteó en repetidas ocasiones a la joven cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención.

La estúpida sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en el mismo instante. Nerviosamente se apartó de Candy para retroceder y alejarse del rubio que parecía matarlo solo con la mirada. El rubio heredero estaba respirando con una tranquilidad más que ensayada. No permitiría que su deseo de venganza lo condujera a cometer una locura. Era una imagen deleitable contemplar a Anthony convertido en un gladiador, seguro, imponente y majestuoso acechando a su víctima; la alimaña más indeseable.

-¡Anthony! –dijo con temor, esperando que alguno de sus secuaces apareciera, sin embargo, cuando nadie apareció tras su primo su cuerpo empezó a sudar y a temblar. De hecho, nadie aparecería, ya todos habían sido controlados sin la necesidad de una sola bala.

Frente a él estaba la furiosa figura de Anthony Brown, completamente erguido, su altura era la misma que la de William Albert y, a simple vista podía notarse el atlético cuerpo del joven. Legan se levantó de inmediato para ponerse en guardia. Anthony había entrado abriendo la puerta con una feroz patada y analizaba los movimientos de su asqueroso oponente. Pero sus ojos se fijaron en su novia quien continuaba tirada en el suelo con su ropa maltrecha golpeada salvajemente. Había sufrido de forma indecible, había sido humillada y golpeada salvajemente. De un solo movimiento se despojó de su capa y fue hasta la joven. Tuvo que contener las lágrimas para no asustar a su amada mientras dulcemente la cubría y la envolvía en un abrazo sonriendo tristemente. Terry sintió un cuchillo atravesando su corazón al ver a su amada en brazos de otro hombre. _-¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi Candy! ¿Por qué la abrazas?- _

Legan aprovechó para encaminarse hasta la puerta con la intención huir pero detuvo su andar cuando la también alta figura de Alistear Cornwell proveniente del pasillo se posó en el umbral de la misma y le dirigió un gesto de negación y furiosa amenaza; enviándole el mensaje de que era imposible que abandonara el lugar. Anthony se levantó y tomó a Legan del brazo como quien toma un muñeco de trapo.

-Pídele perdón –ordenó con los ojos llenos de furia antes de empezar el castigo –ella es Candice White Andrew –gritó para recordarle.

-¡Nunca! –respondió temeroso.

-¡Claro que lo harás! –Anthony torció ambos brazos del delincuente con toda su fuerza, Neal sintió que sus huesos se romperían y no soportó el castigo. En ese momento Neal se arrepintió de no portar su arma.

-Per… –empezó a decir, pero Anthony lo detuvo.

-¡Así no! ¡Tú y Elisa le enseñaron cómo! ¡De la misma forma! ¡De rodillas! –ordenó furioso. Sus ojos brillaron con el terrible desafío. No daría marcha atrás.

-¡Anthony! ¡No! ¡Detente por favor! –le suplicó la pecosa.

-Lo siento Candy –su voz se suavizó al dirigirse a ella –La última vez te escuché y de cualquier forma ellos no estuvieron satisfechos, nos han hecho mucho daño. Ahora se hará a mi manera –dijo decidido –así que ya escuchaste Neal: De rodillas –con su fuerza lo obligó a arrodillarse ante ella mientras el odioso lloraba como un niño por el dolor en su brazo –ahora sí: Todos queremos escucharte –dijo con furia.

-Per… Per… Perdón –dijo tartamudeando, sudando y temblando de miedo.

-¡Stear! ¡Llévate a Candy! –le pidió Anthony, con sus ojos llenos de rabia e indignación. No quería que ella presenciara el espectáculo que estaba a punto de desarrollar.

-¡No! ¡No me iré! ¡No los dejaré aquí! –la joven se abrazó a su novio.

-Amor –Anthony liberó a su asqueroso primo por un momento arrojándolo al piso con fuerza para acercarse a Candy; la miró dulcemente –déjame arreglar cuentas con Neal –le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro. Todavía se esforzaba por ser un caballero y evitar lenguaje que lastimara a su novia, aunque no le faltaban ganas de decir unas cuántas verdades.

-Pero mi amor, no quiero dejarte con él –dijo ella llorando. Anthony se conmovió ante la preocupación de su novia y buscó sus labios. Ambos se unieron en un beso; la pareja sintió nuevamente que estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía; sus almas se regocijaron, sus corazones brincaron, sus cuerpos temblaron con el ósculo que fue subiendo de tono hasta que se quedaron sin aliento. Como solían hacerlo después de besarse, Anthony mantuvo su frente unida a la de ella mientras le hablaba muy cerca de sus labios –Te amo, necesito que salgas ahora mismo –le dio la instrucción con voz protectora.

-¡Dije que no! No me iré dejándote con él –Candy se aferró al cuerpo de su novio al tiempo que sintió que un fuerte brazo la levantaba in vilo.

-Candy tú te vas conmigo, debemos curar esas heridas, deja que estos caballeros arreglen este asunto –era su hermano Tom, que recientemente había llegado y al notar que Alistear no se atrevería a sacarla sin su consentimiento, la había levantado en sus brazos tiernamente, sufriendo intensamente por el estado de su hermana. Miró a su amigo Anthony como recomendándole que no se midiera al darle su merecido al desgraciado y salió del cuarto soportando la renuencia de Candy.

_-¿Quién es este? ¿Otro de los enamorados de Candy? ¿Y ese beso? ¿Qué fue eso? Ella es mía._ –Terry se sentía celoso pues la escena de Candy besando apasionadamente a un hombre que no era él lo había lastimado hundiéndolo en una depresión indescriptible. Sin embargo guardó la compostura porque estaba conciente de que no debía hacer una escena. ¿Acaso no era él un hombre comprometido? Entonces escuchó nuevamente a Candy que gritaba desde el pasillo:

-¡Tom, me las pagarás! ¡Les diré a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María! ¡Esa no es la forma en que te educaron nuestras madres! –Terry sonrió ligeramente por los berrinches de su pecosa y descansó un poco. Aunque estaba muy débil quería disfrutar de la fiesta que vendría.

***************************************************************************

-Anthony – dijo Neal con terror. Sabía que estaba perdido. Ahora sí nadie intercedería por él porque Santa Candy estaba fuera de la habitación.

-Primo... creo que tienes algunas cuentas que saldar conmigo –se acercó amenazando con su mirada a la alimaña mientras éste retrocedía tratando de mantener su distancia.

Frente a él estaba un hombre enamorado que había sido testigo del terrible maltrato de la joven que significaba todo en su vida. Anthony frunció el ceño mientras acortaba definitivamente la distancia con el malhechor, lo tomó del cuello de su camisa –de la que no se había despojado – y lo levantó más de medio metro recargándolo de la pared, como si su fuerte brazo se hubiese convertido en un perchero, luego puso su otra mano en la barbilla de Legan obligándolo a mirarlo:

-¿Decías? ¿Qué era lo que estabas diciendo a Candice White Andrew? –lo miró con furia esperando la respuesta. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y cada uno de sus músculos tensos por el estado en que encontró a su novia. Todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada llena de miedo y un rostro sudando sin parar – ¡La insultaste! ¡La insultaste otra vez! –clavó sus ojos de fuego en los del malhechor – ¿No te dije que no quería que te le acercaras? –Anthony le había dado un par de lecciones previamente pero Legan era de muy lento aprendizaje, sin duda. Su voz era como de quien tiene pleno control de la situación.

-¿Prefieres a esa ladrona que a tu familia? ¿Qué va a decir la tía abuela cuando le cuente? –Neal definitivamente no había aprendido nada. Seguía confiando en las faldas de su madre y la tía abuela.

-¡Tú no eres un Andrew, no eres mi familia! No olvides que tu madre no es hija de la tía. Veo que no tienes nada en la cabeza –le dijo resignado –Comencemos de nuevo la lección que dejamos pendiente hace cuatro años, porque hoy me vas a pagar todos los malos momentos –luego con enojo incontrolable lo desafió-: ¡Contesta imbécil! ¡Igual que hace cuatro años! ¿Es Candice White Andrew una ladrona? –clavó sus ojos en la temerosa mirada del indeseable miembro del clan.

-No –dijo apenas perceptible.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¡No te escuché! –luego le preguntó levantando la voz – ¿Es Candice White Andrew una ladrona? –apretó su cuello para castigarlo y luego lo soltó ligeramente para permitirle contestar.

-¡No! –gritó aterrado – ¡Candice White Andrew no es una ladrona! –Apenas terminó porque Anthony le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

-Te tardaste cuatro años, pero lo dijiste bien –le dijo en tono de falsa felicitación – Ahora, lo peor: ¿Es Candice White Andrew una mujerzuela? –la forma en que pronunciaba el nombre de la dueña de su corazón hacía que a Alistear y Terry se les erizara la piel. Anthony continuaba sosteniendo a Legan a varios centímetros del piso sobre la pared.

-¡No! ¡Candice White Andrew no es una mujerzuela! –Legan estaba al punto de las lágrimas y la desesperanza.

-Muy bien Neal. Estas aprendiendo –Le dijo apretando los dientes. Luego, Anthony lo lanzó por el aire con furia como quien lanza un juguete viejo. La fuerza fue tal que Legan no aterrizó de pie, cayó al piso a un par de metros de Anthony.

Esa era la posición que el rubio deseaba para el terrible moreno. Lo empezó a golpear tal como había visto que su novia había sido golpeada mientras enumeraba las cuentas que debía saldar, las viejas y las nuevas-: La hiciste sufrir cuando llegó a tu casa, la hiciste pasar por ladrona, la hiciste vivir en un establo, cortaste mis rosales para culparla, la enviaste a México, nos mentiste haciéndonos pasar por muertos, la acechaste en el colegio, intentaste forzarla a un matrimonio contigo, lograste que la pusieran en la lista negra en los hospitales, la secuestraste, la golpeaste, intentaste ultrajarla –a cada motivo revivido, Anthony asestaba un puñetazo en el cuerpo de su primo con una fuerza solo igualable a la de su tío William. El cuerpo de Neal se movía a su merced cual hoja arrastrada por el viento. Anthony era incapaz de controlarse, debía por fin darle su merecido al desgraciado que tenía frente a él, sus puños tenían vida propia y sus ojos hervían en cólera, aún continuaba su arrebato cuando Terry gritó:

-¡Stear! ¡Libérame! ¡Tu primo lo va a matar! ¡Va a acabar con él! –Terry señaló el pantalón tirado en algún rincón del cuartucho para indicarle donde debían estar las llaves. Neal continuaba debajo de un furioso rubio. En ese momento hubiera deseado dejar de sentir.

-¡Déjalo, le debe muchas y lo que le hizo a Candy fue el colmo! –Stear estaba tan indignado como Anthony y Terry –Yo también quisiera darle su merecido, pero creo que Anthony lo está haciendo bien –Alistear estaba preocupado pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había presenciado entre Neal y su chica del paracaídas de dulce.

-¡Libérame! ¡No me va dejar nada! –a Terry le preocupaba que Neal dejara de sentir y él no pudiera desquitarse un poco.

¡Estás muy débil Terry! –Stear no podía creer los bríos que brotaban por la piel de su ex condiscípulo.

-Ese es mi problema –decía mientras Stear lo liberaba; entendiendo los sentimientos del aristócrata, se dirigió hacia Anthony y lo tomó con fuerza por la espalda para separarlo de Legan – ¡Ya basta Anthony! ¡Es suficiente! –dijo firmemente, pero tuvo que usar toda su fuerza para apartar a su primo quien estaba agitado por el esfuerzo hecho.

Terry se acercó con toda la intención de dejar salir su coraje, las piernas le dolían por la posición en que había permanecido y su muñeca estaba visiblemente lastimada. Cuando vio el estado en que Anthony había dejado a Legan supo que ya no había nada para él, solo le dio un par de patadas al bulto que yacía totalmente ensangrentado. Miró a Anthony Brown quien sostuvo su mirada tratando de controlar su agitada respiración; Anthony y Terry se comunicaron en silencio intercambiando su respeto el uno por el otro. Pero todavía tenían un asunto pendiente, ambos lo sabían.

Por la puerta recién entraban el Duque de Grandchester y William Albert, vieron las miradas de los jóvenes y se sintieron orgullosos de ambos. Aunque William también hubiera deseado tomar parte en el castigo de su "sobrino"; cuando vio el estado en el que Anthony lo había dejado sintió algo de pena pero bastó con recordar la imagen de Candy afuera de la cabaña, siendo atendida por los médicos que habían traído, para que la sangre volviera a hervirle. Entendió perfectamente la reacción de Anthony. George venía tras ellos con unos hombres que tenían toda la facha de policías.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No sabía que vendrías! –Terry se abrazó a su padre un tanto apenado pero feliz de que estuviera con él.

-Quise darte una sorpresa. Sé lo difícil que es para ti desposar a Susana y quise estar ahí para apoyarte cuando te enteraras de la noticia que había enviado a publicar, pero me llevé esta desagradable experiencia –Richard Grandchester respiró agradecido por ver a su hijo libre.

-Gracias por venir solo para estar conmigo –el aristócrata sintió que todas las barreras entre él y su padre se derrumbaban. – ¿Cómo está ella? – preguntó visiblemente dolido y preocupado, dirigiéndose al joven patriarca.

-Ella está bien hermano y estará bien también –Albert entendió el significado implícito en la pregunta de su amigo; lo abrazó para saludarlo apropiadamente.

-Vamos Terrence, te llevaré a un hospital antes de viajar –Richard puso el brazo de su hijo que no estaba lastimado sobre su cuello para que se apoyara en él y lo tomó por la cintura.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Albert no permitiría que su amigo partiese en ese estado –Duque de Grandchester: Nuestra mansión en Lakewood está a su entera disposición para que Terrence se recupere; no es prudente que viaje en esas condiciones.

-Pero tampoco creo que sea prudente que me quede –Terry no quería permanecer cerca de la pecosa porque ella estaba con su primo.

-Los chicos habían hablado de venir a pasar un par de semanas en Lakewood pero si prefieres estar solo puedes disponer de la mansión. Nosotros nos iremos mañana temprano. Lo haríamos hoy mismo pero Candy debe ser revisada por un médico.

-No te preocupes Albert. Pasaremos solo un par de noches con ustedes, creo que es suficiente para reponerme, yo en realidad no estoy lastimado, tu indeseable sobrino todavía golpea como niña –dijo con su acostumbrada arrogancia.

-Veo que vuelves a ser tú –sonrió complacido el patriarca. –Pronto estarás bien. Solo que esta vez conseguiremos una enfermera gorda y fea. Recuerda que ahora eres un hombre comprometido –Albert se mordió el labio por tan desatinado comentario.

-¡Ja! ¡Cómo si pudiera olvidarlo! –una inmensa tristeza se apoderó del rostro del aristócrata –miró nuevamente hacia el bulto de Legan, su estado era prueba tangible de que había sido golpeado por un hombre muy enamorado.

Sí, no cabía duda, Anthony Brown había vuelto para recuperar su lugar en el corazón de su pecosa y, después de presenciar el beso, sabía que lo había logrado. El mismo sentimiento que lo inundó durante el festival de Mayo después de bailar con Candy en la segunda Colina de Pony cobró vida. Su Pecosa estaba enamorada del rubio que había guardado silencio desde que dejó de castigar a su primo. Aunque la cercanía que compartió con Candy en la soledad de ese frío lugar, le había dicho que la pecosa aún guardaba un sentimiento por él. En ese momento el menor de los Cornwell hizo su aparición, estaba agitado, visiblemente deseoso de no perderse la diversión. Adam se había quedado en la mansión para acompañar a Paty y Annie que insistían en ir hasta la cabaña.

-¡Maldición! ¡Legué tarde! –dijo mirando el interior de la habitación que los caballeros estaban abandonando. Se sintió frustrado de no haber castigado a Neal.

-¿Tú Cornwell? ¿Tarde? No me extraña –Terry estaba recuperando su sarcasmo, no había podido desquitarse y le pareció que Archivald era un buen receptor. ¿Acaso no siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear? –Deberías ser más listo, siempre te tienes que conformar con lo que otros dejan –dijo con su sonrisa retorcida.

Archie comprendió el sentido de las palabras del arrogante –Tienes razón, odio perderme la diversión. Venía feliz de saber que mi asqueroso primo te estaba dando tu merecido, o… ¿Debo entender que esos golpes te los hiciste solo? –sonrió de medio lado. –Debo decirte que tu carita de porcelana pasó a mejor vida y nada menos que Neal Legan se las arregló para desquitarse –se burló el menor de los Cornwell.

-Ese no actúa como hombre. Si hubiera atacado de frente ya le habría hundido una estocada en el corazón…ya estuve a punto de hacerlo una vez –un inesperado brillo apareció burlón en los ojos de Terry, luego remató-: ¡Oh no! ¡Me equivoqué! ¡Eras tú! –Realmente el arrogante tenía que hacer que Archivald perdiera la cabeza, necesitaba un poco de acción.

-¡Bueno! ¡Ya basta Terry! Eran otros tiempos y otras circunstancias. Ya sé que te gusta molestar a mi hermano pero créeme que hoy estás en desventaja –le advirtió Stear –Sé que estás furioso y que estás buscando donde canalizar tu energía pero entiende, hoy no estás en la mejor forma. Mejor acompáñame, tengo algo que quiero que veas –Stear tomó el lugar del Duque, quien le agradeció que comprendiera el estado de ánimo de su hijo.

-Sé que tiene un carácter difícil, le agradezco que le tenga paciencia –Richard comprendió que de alguna manera todos los Andrew apreciaban a su hijo, aunque él fuera tan arrogante.

-No se preocupe Mi Lord, Terry ha demostrado que es un buen tipo, a veces bastante tonto y arrebatado pero se ha ganado nuestro respeto y agradecimiento en general. Le confieso que hubo un tiempo que quise sacudirlo para ver si se le quitaba lo testarudo pero ya no, ya entendí muchas cosas… incluso mi hermano lo aprecia, solo que no se ha dado cuenta –Stear se dirigió a Anthony, quien se había mantenido al margen. Ese chico tenía una personalidad avasallante, aún en el estado en que se encontraba, su porte y su mirada se imponían. –Anthony, ¿Te molesta si regresas con Archie? Algo me dice que trajo tu doble R –miró curioso a su hermano. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron asombrados – ¡Pero qué descuidados! –dijo como si hubiera descubierto el hilo negro –Déjenme presentarlos, aunque creo que ya saben quien es quien –estaba nervioso pero había que cumplir con el protocolo-: Terry, este es mi primo Anthony Brown Andrew, es hijo de la única hermana del tío William y es novio de Candy, creo que pronto será su prometido –dijo con una discreta sonrisa –Anthony, este es Terrence Grandchester un compañero del colegio en Londres y como te has dado cuenta es hijo del Duque de Grandchester y muy amigo del tío William, de Candy y mío, es eterno rival de Archie, pero sé que se aman –dijo bromeando –Los caballeros en cuestión se dieron la mano sin decir una sola palabra, pero se estudiaron detenidamente. Terry quería despreciarlo, aunque por más que buscó dentro de sí no encontró el odio que se suponía debía estar sintiendo por el dueño de las caricias y besos de Candy –Stear rompió el hielo – ¡Le mostraré a Terry mi nuevo invento! ¡Mi propio aeroplano! –rió divertido.

-¿Qué? No gracias Stear. Candy me ha dicho que todos tus inventos fallan. ¡No me liberaron de Neal para caer en tus redes! ¡No subiré! –respondió decidido el actor.

-¡Vamos Terry! No me dirás que eres un cobarde. Aquí todos hemos subido al avión. Además no lo hice yo solo: Paty me ayudó –el piloto estaba orgulloso de su novia. –Te prometo que te hará muy bien un vuelo dado el estado de ánimo que tienes, allá arriba podrás gritar todo lo que quieras, yo soy una tumba –invitó entusiasta.

-Está bien Stear, si Candy se atrevió tantas veces a ser tu conejilla de indias supongo que debe ser porque confía en ti. ¡Vamos! –dijo con curiosidad, esperando no tener motivos de arrepentirse.

***************************************************************************

El Duque de Grandchester y George se quedaron dentro de la cabaña con los policías que habían venido por Neal. Albert tenía urgencia por ver a su pequeña, así que prefirió dejar a George a cargo. Necesitaba verla, sentirla cerca, decirle como siempre, que todo estaría bien.

Candy era atendida todavía de sus múltiples heridas. Afortunadamente ninguna era seria. Solo golpes que no habían afectado internamente a la muchacha. La chica miró preocupada hacia la cabaña y lo que encontró le pareció un sueño: ¡Sus tres paladines estaban convertidos en seis! De izquierda a derecha estaban Archie, Tom, Albert, Anthony, Terry y Stear caminando hacia ella. Todos se veían agotados, sin embargo se mantuvieron fuertes y prestos para ayudar a la joven. Terry había preferido conservar su dignidad y caminaba por sí mismo, sus piernas estaban bien; él no había sido tan lastimado como Candy, solo sentía dolor por su inactividad durante más de cuarenta y ocho horas; sin embargo, el joven aristócrata caminaba erguido, con porte y resolución hacia Candy, con el resto de los muchachos. Ver a sus paladines llenó a la muchacha de sentimientos sin definir. Pero ver a Anthony y Terry caminando juntos hizo que su corazón eligiera de inmediato. Anthony la contemplaba avergonzado por haberla dejado sola. Seguía culpándose de lo que había sucedido. Terry se sentía aliviado de verla libre.

-¡Anthony! –La muchacha se levantó. Nadie pudo detenerla. Hizo un esfuerzo por alcanzar al joven Brown.

-¡Candy, pequeña! –Anthony ya no sostuvo el paso lento que el grupo había mantenido por consideración al aristócrata.

La pareja se reunió en el centro del camino. El muchacho recibió a Candy en sus brazos, cuidando de no lastimarla; le sonrió aliviado mientras su ser entero volvía a sentirse completo con el contacto de su novia. Ella a su vez, estaba feliz de descubrir que su novio había perdonado la escena en el restaurante.

-Anthony –dijo a su oído –quiero explicarte. La muchacha sonó preocupada, y su novio la miró con ternura, deslizando sus dedos sobre la dañada faz de Candy.

-No digas nada mi amor –Anthony le habló con suavidad y comprensión. El joven puso su dedo en los labios de su novia –Todo está bien –le sonrió nuevamente y la abrazó. Para él era suficiente la reacción de la joven. El primer nombre que había salido de sus labios al ver al grupo había sido el suyo. Nuevamente, se hizo presente la caricia que era solo para ella: Con su puño derecho dio un pequeño golpe en el costado derecho del mentón de Candy, mientras le sonreía.

Terry contempló a la pareja con dolo. Luego miró a los caballeros que estaban con él: Solo Stear y Tom parecían no sentir pesar ante la escena. Pues sonreían complacidos, contrario a los gestos de Archie y Albert.

-¡Anthony! –Súbitamente Candy abrió sus ojos aterrada. Con su pequeño cuerpo arrojó a su novio al piso cayendo con él. Había visto la amenaza tras de él.

Anthony no podía creer lo que pasaba: De repente tenía a Candy sobre él mirándolo con dolor y sufrimiento. Las manos del muchacho, posadas sobre la espalda de la chica mientras la estaba abrazando, ahora estaban llenas de sangre. Miró a su alrededor desesperado, había escuchado un disparo y buscó una explicación coherente. Entonces, en fracciones de segundos vio a su primo con un arma apuntando hacia ambos. Anthony reaccionó de inmediato y giró para cubrir a Candy con su cuerpo. Un segundo disparo entonces alcanzó la figura del rubio.

-Anthony –la voz de Candy se escuchaba más débil que nunca. Todo se puso oscuro para la rubia.

-Candy. ¡Candy! –Anthony sintió que su mundo se acababa. Tenía un rozón de una bala en su brazo, pero su novia había recibido un disparo más peligroso y yacía ahora desmayada en sus brazos. El heredero continuó llamándola con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas. Tuvo miedo de perderla. Una y otra vez el dulce nombre de la joven salía de los labios de Anthony pero ella no contestaba.

Neal Legan, le había quitado un arma a uno de los policías que lo escoltaban, quien estúpidamente se había distraído y, en un arranque, había disparado a la pareja, presa de los celos y la frustración. Terry y Archie se abalanzaron sobre el moreno para desviar el segundo disparo y ahora, con la adrenalina corriendo nuevamente por su cuerpo, los ex condiscípulos estaban castigando a Legan. Sin embargo, Terry dejó de hacerlo para correr hasta donde estaba la pareja. En ese momento el actor se olvidó del terrible dolor de sus piernas.

-¡Candy! –Gritó desesperado.

-¡No me escucha Terry! ¡Está desmayada! –Contestó Anthony –Está muy débil, no sé si resista –Luego destrozado anímicamente, el heredero se dirigió a Candy – ¿Qué hiciste pequeña? ¿Qué hiciste mi amor? ¿No te das cuenta que prefiero morir mil veces antes de volver a perderte?

Terrence analizó rápidamente las reacciones de la pareja: Candy había protegido a Anthony con su cuerpo y luego Anthony había cubierto el de Candy para evitar el segundo disparo. Su corazón se acongojó. No supo que responder. Solo miró desesperado el cuerpo de su amada en brazos de otro hombre. Le pareció recordar la gélida noche en que llevaba a Susana de regreso a su habitación y pasó de largo frente a Candy _– ¡Dios! Es horrible desear ser tú quien esté en contacto con el ser amado y tener que permanecer como espectador. Perdóname Candy, ahora comprendo el dolor que descubrí en tus ojos ante esa situación_. –Terry desvió la mirada para esconder las lágrimas que iniciaban a formarse en sus ojos zafiro.

Los médicos entonces actuaron nuevamente. Vendaron a la muchacha para detener la pérdida de sangre, pero no podían extraer la bala en semejantes condiciones. Anthony, que había pasado gran parte de su vida en los hospitales entendió las limitantes de los médicos y levantó a su pequeña. Tenía el brazo un poco lastimado, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien le arrebatara el cuerpo desmayado de Candy. Terry solo lo vio levantarse y dirigir una mirada a sus primos. Cada uno supo lo que tenía que hacer: Archie dejó de castigar a Neal y le arrojó las llaves del doble R a Stear, quien estaba más cerca de la escena. Stear corrió a poner en marcha el auto mientras Anthony entraba en él con su pequeña en brazos y Archie se introducía a toda prisa en el lugar del copiloto. Terry adivinó previamente los movimientos de los primos y se introdujo en el auto al lado de Anthony, quien no tuvo corazón para alejarlo en esos momentos de Candy. Tom se montó en su corcel para seguir a sus amigos y a su hermana. Todos tenían el miedo reflejado en su rostro.

Anthony sintió que el tiempo se había detenido. La delicada figura desvanecida de Candy en sus brazos lo llenaba de miedo. Hablaba a su oído pequeñas frases mientras dirigía a Stear de vez en vez por los parajes que servirían de atajo. Pero los segundos en que sus labios hablaban a su novia eran cruciales para mantenerse con calma.

-Candy mi amor, no tengas miedo –le rogó con ternura bañado en lágrimas –te prometo que todo estará bien cariño –el muchacho atrajo más todavía el cuerpo de Candy hacia él hundiendo su cabeza como siempre, en su cuello –yo estoy contigo mi cielo –continuó mientras limpiaba del rostro de su novia las lágrimas que habían caído procedentes de los ojos del muchacho –no voy a permitir que nada te suceda. Anthony no se cansaba de acariciar el cabello de su novia.

El heredero miró sus ropas llenas de la sangre de Candy, nuevamente tuvo miedo. Estaba desesperado, era como si la fe que lo había mantenido de pie por años lo estuviera abandonando como burla del destino en el momento menos oportuno.

El muchacho miró hacia el cielo con una mezcla terrible de cólera y reproche. Esta vez el cielo estaba cobrando una vez más una fuerte factura. ¿Qué había hecho mal delante del Altísimo para que las cosas salieran de esa manera? ¿Cuánto le debía al Creador? ¿Había algo de más valor que debía entregar también? Si tan solo pudiera cambiar los papeles, lo haría gustoso. Como una bomba, sus recuerdos lo llevaron a la tarde de primavera en que su madre había muerto, después se remontó al dolor experimentado al ser engañado sobre la muerte de Candy.

-¡No puedes! –Dijo llorando desesperado sin despegar la vista del cielo, atrayendo el cuerpo de su novia hacia él – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No otra vez! ¡No lo harás! ¡No lo permitiré! –retó decidido al cielo.

Sus primos, que, al igual que Anthony habían sido criados con fe en Dios, le reprendieron ante las blasfemias que el muchacho estaba gritando ya. Entonces, como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría, el joven pidió perdón en su corazón y en el lugar de las blasfemias y reproches, aparecieron ruegos de fe y arrepentimiento. Más que nunca necesitaba invocar los poderes celestiales para que un milagro sucediera. Solo Terry era capaz de entender lo que el joven Brown estaba sintiendo. En silencio, el joven aristócrata, había blasfemado de la misma forma deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser él quien tuviera a la pecosa entre sus brazos. Sufría enormemente no poder siquiera tocarla ya que Anthony la tenía abrazada posesivamente. De la misma forma que el rubio, el noble inglés también estaba llorando. No imaginaba de dónde sacaría fuerzas para enfrentar lo peor.

Albert, quien conocía a la perfección los atajos de la propiedad al igual que Anthony y Archie, llevó a los médicos a la mansión en el auto que habían traído. Adivinaba que sus sobrinos llevarían a Candy a la Mansión de las Rosas. Archie iba guiando a Stear por los parajes que debía tomar pues Anthony ya estaba casi fuera de sí. Stear estaba asombrado de que su hermano recordara cada lugar a la perfección y pudiera dirigirlo, pues para él, todo el bosque era lo mismo. Aún no se ubicaba cuando vislumbró la Mansión de las Rosas. Se sorprendió de la rapidez con que llegaron, pero Albert ya estaba ahí con el equipo médico esperando. Incluyendo al doctor Martin, que en cuanto se enteró del secuestro y posible rescate se trasladó a Lakewood con sus propios medios.

Tan pronto el auto se estacionó, Anthony salió de inmediato con Candy en sus brazos. Miró suplicando a los médicos para que lo siguieran. Las puertas se abrieron a su veloz paso por los sirvientes quienes estaban maravillados de ver a los herederos juntos como en antaño, pero en terribles circunstancias.

-Ahora comprendo –fue el comentario que se dijo a sí mismo el señor Withman. Con una profunda preocupación continuó su trabajo.

Anthony llevó a su novia a su habitación que había sido preparada por Annie y Paty personalmente. La puso sobre su lecho ansiando que la intervención médica iniciara de inmediato. Tan pronto la dejó, su cuerpo sintió frío, el suave calor de su pequeña lo había abandonado. Su corazón dio un brinco de temor. ¡No! Ahora era tiempo de tener fe y esperanza, no de pensar en lo peor.

El par de enfermeras hicieron salir a todos de la habitación para preparar a la chica a una cirugía improvisada. El Duque de Grandchester y William Albert habían prevenido que el equipo médico viajara preparado para todo por la amenaza latente de Neal de deshacerse de Terry. La bala, se había alojado en el hombro derecho de la joven, el dolor y la debilidad de la muchacha ocasionaron el desmayo; sin embargo, estaba el potencial riesgo de una infección; esa era la amenaza más peligrosa.

Terry se sorprendió de ver a Anthony abandonar el corredor en el que todos esperaban impacientes las noticias de la cirugía, pero el resto de la familia, cuando vio hacia dónde Anthony dirigía sus pasos comprendieron que el muchacho iba a hablar con su madre y Dios, seguramente para rogar por la vida de Candy. Anthony se dirigió al jardín que su madre había creado. Sus ojos se sorprendieron por lo que encontró. Pero ese era el lugar en que más cerca se sentía de Rosemarie; era el mejor para elevar una plegaria a favor de la pequeña llorona del portal de las rosas. Se sentó en la misma banca de blanco mármol en que su madre solía contemplar su jardín, lloró en silencio su desdicha y oró también entre lágrimas. Permaneció en el lugar el tiempo prudente para tranquilizarse y volver al lado de su pequeña, se moría por saber si la cirugía había terminado y bajo qué circunstancias.

Las diestras manos de los médicos extrajeron la bala en cuestión de minutos, cerraron la herida e instruyeron a las enfermeras para que hicieran todo lo posible por detener la fiebre que seguramente aparecería. También las instruyeron en cuanto a la administración de la penicilina como antibiótico. Sin embargo, Paty y Annie insistieron en ser ellas mismas quienes cuidaran de su amiga bajo la dirección del doctor Martin, quien no deseaba apartarse de su enfermera consentida.

***************************************************************************

Durante el resto de la tarde la Mansión de las Rosas se llenó de miedo y confusión. Terry fue revisado por los médicos, quienes determinaron que solo necesitaba un poco de descanso. Los golpes no habían sido serios así que se recuperaría muy pronto. Si descansaba apropiadamente hasta el día siguiente, el aristócrata recobraría sus fuerzas; era un joven sano y fuerte, esto le ayudaría a su bienestar físico; pero recomendaron que no le permitieran estar mucho tiempo solo pues podría tener pesadillas al dormir o deprimirse seriamente al estar despierto.

Solo la tía abuela permaneció en Chicago pues Albert no quería exponerla a la presencia de Sarah Legan, quien seguramente la buscaría para que intercediera por su hijito que sería procesado por el delito de secuestro; ni el Duque de Grandchester ni Albert deseaban poner en tela de juicio la integridad de Candy, así que omitieron los cargos de intento de violación. Se convirtió en un asunto de estado dado la posición de los Grandchester en la vida política de Inglaterra.

Anthony, Archie y Annie tomaron turnos para acompañar a Candy. La noche les pareció la más lenta de sus vidas. Realmente la pareja sufría contemplando la maltratada figura de su amiga, la misma que se había convertido en su fortaleza. Era ahora tiempo de corresponder con sus cuidados nuevamente, al apoyo incondicional que ella siempre les había brindado. El elegante joven Cornwell revivió para sí la ansiedad de la ocasión en que la levantó en brazos en la estación de tren. ¿Y qué decir de Annie? Hizo un buen trabajo, había controlado la fiebre de su hermana con paños y hielo; se mantuvo fuerte y concentrada en la tarea que se le había asignado. Supo que su amiga la necesitaba más que nunca y pasó toda la noche en vela en esa habitación. Archie regresó alrededor de las tres de la mañana para sustituir a Anthony, aunque fue casi imposible lograr que el rubio abandonara la habitación, finalmente lo convencieron de que descansara un rato. Mientras que Albert, Stear y Paty estuvieron pendientes de Terry. El Duque se sintió y agradecido de saber que su hijo tenía buenos amigos que eran capaces de cuidarlo y aceptarlo con todo y sus desplantes de arrogancia. Meditó detenidamente en cómo la familia Andrew había influido positivamente en la vida de su hijo.

***************************************************************************

William Albert dejó por un momento a Stear y Paty al cuidado de Terry. Necesitaba estar solo para asimilar los terribles hechos de las últimas veinticuatro horas. Entró pesadamente en la biblioteca cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sin encender las luces encaminó sus pasos hacia la pequeña cantina instalada en una de las esquinas de la pieza y luego, con el whisky en la mano se dejó caer en su sillón. Se sentía agotado e indignado. ¿Cómo era posible que un miembro del clan se comportara de forma tan baja y vil? Sabía que la honorabilidad de la familia estaba en peligro con Legan tras las rejas, pero no podría perdonarlo nunca. Anthony le había descrito con detalle la escena que encontró; así que no le fue difícil imaginar lo duro y perverso que debió haber sido Neal con su pequeña. Si cerraba sus ojos irremediablemente encontraba la deteriorada imagen de la delicada joven que amaba tanto. Se reprochó una y mil veces no haber tenido la osadía de poner un guardaespaldas como el mismo Duque de Grandchester lo había hecho con su hijo.

_-Si no hubiera sido por el empleado de Duque: ¿Qué sería de ti mi amor en estos momentos?_ –No. Evitó pensar en ello. Ahora debía centrar sus intereses y todo su poder en desligar a la familia Legan de su clan. –No será fácil para la tía. Pero estoy seguro que estará de acuerdo –nuevamente tembló al imaginar al bastardo besando lascivamente a Candy, gozando de su piel, torturando su cuerpo y su alma.

Estos tristes pensamientos fueron el preámbulo para que se pusiera de pie, caminara hacia la cantina nuevamente y violentamente derribara con su brazo la cristalería que reposaba sobre el mueble. El ruido rompió el silencio de la mansión, pero después de recordar el comportamiento de Albert previamente en Chicago, lo habitantes entendieron la reacción del joven patriarca y esta vez no acudieron a interrumpir al tío. Sin embargo, una voz suave interrumpió las meditaciones del magnate-:

-¿Tanto la amas? –Anthony había observado en silencio a su tío desde que entró a la biblioteca. Estaba sentado en un rincón, sobre la alfombra, recargado en la pared, también con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

-Anthony… -respondió sorprendido y apenado – ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó incómodo manteniendo su vista en la sombra de su sobrino.

-¿No es obvio? –se le escuchaba agotado –Yo también necesitaba un trago –contestó cómo si fuera la respuesta más lógica del mundo.

-No deberías tomar alcohol, tienes una herida –le recordó en tono paternal.

-Solo fue un rozón. Estoy bien –respondió el muchacho –Pero no me contestes con otra pregunta –exigió y preguntó nuevamente -: ¿Le amas? –indagó. En realidad el joven ya conocía la respuesta, pero deseaba que su tío lo confesara para dejar todo claro entre ellos.

-Más que a mi vida, más que a nadie –sabía que no tenía sentido negarlo; confesó sus sentimientos a su amado sobrino con un poco de reserva. Sus ojos reflejaron lo que su corazón gritaba y su boca confesaba por primera vez. Albert miró el contenido del vaso que había sobrevivido a su arranque y lo bebió.

-¿Desde cuándo? –el chico deseaba saber todo. Estaba celoso pero quería conocer cada detalle. Anthony permaneció en su rincón esperando la respuesta.

-No tiene caso hablar de eso Anthony –dijo renuente mientras recargaba ambos brazos sobre su escritorio –ella no lo sabe y no lo sabrá nunca. Yo no seré un problema entre ustedes –le aseguró tristemente –los amo a los dos y quiero verlos plenos y felices como los he visto últimamente –la sinceridad en sus palabras conmovió a su sobrino.

-No la adoptaste por nuestras cartas. ¡Tú ya la conocías! –continuó el heredero – ¿Cuando la rescataste de su caída en la cascada la reconociste? –el joven estaba tratando de entender a su tío. Dio un sorbo a su whisky.

-Sí, la identifiqué de inmediato –cerró sus ojos al reconocer el hecho sonriendo débilmente ante el dulce recuerdo de Candy en sus brazos siendo una chiquilla. Se giró para enfrentar a su sobrino.

-Sólo la habías visto una vez seis años atrás… -dijo meditando. Estaba sacando sus propias conclusiones – ¿Cuántos años tenías? ¿Once? ¿Doce? –preguntó. Ambos hombres se comunicaban en murmullos envueltos por el manto nocturno.

-Once. Ese día me escabullí. Ni George ni la tía se enteraron –sonrió travieso, pero con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Desde ese día la amaste? –preguntó celoso.

-No. No lo creo –contestó sin dudar –Intercambié unas cuántas palabras con una linda pequeña que lloraba por la ausencia de su mejor amiga que le pedía que se olvidara de ella. Me llenó de ternura su sonrisa. Su faz se iluminó con vida cuando empecé a tocar para ella la gaita, luego bromeamos un poco y me fui sin despedirme, pero alcancé a escuchar que me decía su nombre –suspiró con nostalgia –Candy –el nombre de la chica hacía que la voz le temblara. Albert caminó hacia la ventana, esperando que el viento calmara su tormento –Después, se convirtió en un lindo recuerdo, a veces me preguntaba que habría sido de esa chiquilla. Cuando la saqué del río me alegré por reencontrarla; luego, la breve charla que compartimos frente al fuego me hizo apreciarla más. Supe que no me había equivocado. Esa jovencita era en verdad dulce y tierna. Cuando sonreía me recordaba a mi hermana y por eso la adopté –dijo con nostalgia y dulzura aspirando el aire que empezaba a llenar la pieza –Créeme: Me alegré mucho cuando supe que ustedes se entendían y sufrí con ella su pena al perderte. Después decidí enviarlos a Londres y yo mismo viajé para cuidarla… -aún en la oscuridad, Anthony notó el brillo en los ojos de William Albert –creo que fue entonces que mis sentimientos hacia la jovencita empezaron a cambiar, pero ella estaba interesada en mi amigo así que decidí alejarme con la confianza de que Terry cuidaría de ella. Fue hasta que compartimos el departamento que me enamoré de la mujer que decía conocerme y deberme la vida. No pude evitarlo. Fue algo que apareció lentamente y creció sin que pudiera detenerlo –Albert miró a su sobrino con tristeza, luego dirigió la vista hacia la luna, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta hacia la terraza de la biblioteca –Luego recuperé la memoria: Ella era la ex novia de mi mejor amigo y además, mi hija adoptiva. He luchado desde entonces con este sentimiento, he tratado de apagarlo, de negarlo, de enterrarlo, de ignorarlo… -prefirió guardar silencio, no se atrevería a confesar que sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, ya había aceptado que la amaba, Anthony ya tenía su respuesta.

-Gracias tío –la sincera respuesta de Anthony sorprendió al magnate.

William Albert no necesitó explicaciones para entender todo lo que comprendía ese agradecimiento. Tío y sobrino podían comunicarse sin palabras. Hablar con Anthony era como hablar con su hermana. Con esas dos palabras Anthony agradecía que hubiese adoptado a Candy, que la hubiese cuidado, que la amara, pero sobre todo… Anthony estaba agradeciendo su sacrificio para que Candy y él fueran felices. Se abrazó a su tío como quien abraza a un amigo y Albert lo recibió cariñoso.

-Estoy orgulloso de ser tu tío –le dijo sin soltar el abrazo –Estoy seguro que Rosemarie está también orgullosa de ti –el millonario estaba conmovido –sinceras lágrimas de consuelo aparecieron en los rostros de quienes más que tío y sobrino parecían hermanos gemelos. Pese a que Albert era mayor cuatro años, en realidad no se percibía.

***************************************************************************

Contrario a los pronósticos médicos, Candy y Terry durmieron apaciblemente durante la mayor parte de su descanso, a no ser por un pequeño momento de inquietud que asaltó a ambos jóvenes. Cada uno se encontraba en su respectiva habitación compartiendo el mismo sueño al mismo tiempo: Estaban en el establo del San Pablo siendo separados por quienes los habían descubierto, simultáneamente ambos gritaron sus nombres sin despertar pues estaban completamente sedados:

-Terry! –apenas se logró escuchar en la habitación de Candy con la misma desesperación de entonces. Empezaba a delirar por la fiebre.

-Candy! –respondió la voz de Terry quien se movió bruscamente pues en su sueño estaba forcejeando para liberarse.

Ambas voces se encontraron en el pasillo principal de la mansión.

Anthony, quien había vuelto al lado de su pequeña, permaneció con Annie toda la noche en la recámara de su novia ayudó a tranquilizar el sueño de la pecosa y todos acordaron que no mencionarían lo ocurrido a sus convalecientes amigos. Pero se preguntaban que había sido aquello. ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiese dado esa sencilla comunicación aún en sueños?

Después de ese incidente, Candy empezó a delirar. Pero esta vez, era el nombre de su novio el que salía de los labios de la pecosa. Anthony se dedicó toda la noche a hablarle dulcemente animándola a esforzarse por salir adelante. Sostuvo sus manos entre las de él y por momentos Candy sonreía mientras lo llamaba. ¿O era acaso que la chica podía escucharlo?

-Candy –le habló débilmente.

Estaba fatigado. Llevaba alrededor de treinta y seis horas sin dormir y sin probar alimento, con el estrés que le ocasionaba primero, su ausencia, luego, su secuestro y, finalmente, la cirugía. Ahora ella estaba durmiendo con fiebre, bajo el riesgo de una infección. Pero el heredero no abandonaría su posición al lado de la cama de Candy. La necesitaba. Anthony necesitaba saber que estaba viva; la delicada respiración de Candy consolaba los temores del muchacho: Esa era la prueba de su pequeña estaba viva.

-Te amo. Debes luchar cariño –Anthony la peinó dulcemente –recuerda que tenemos planes; no puedes darte por vencida. Me haces falta –continuó con ternura. –Has pasado por cosas igualmente difíciles, eres una mujer fuerte mi vida. Quédate conmigo, permanece a mi lado, siempre te he necesitado, no hay nada de mayor valor que tú cariño.

Lentamente la fiebre empezó a ceder. Ya por la mañana, Anthony se sintió más animado para dejarla y darse un baño a fin de sentirse renovado. No bien hubo vuelto al lado de la pequeña pecosa, la chica pronunció la primera palabra del día-:

-Anthony –abrió lo ojos débilmente mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tras descubrir que la presencia de Anthony podía ser descubierta por ella aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Candy –el muchacho sintió un gran alivio. Annie empezó a llorar feliz y salió de la habitación para darle privacidad a la pareja y dar las nuevas al resto de los habitantes en la mansión.

Esa mañana Candy continuaba encamada bajo supervisión médica. Recibió algunas visitas de sus amigos. La fiebre había cedido totalmente pero el dolor de la herida causada por la bala continuaba presente. Se enteró de los cariñosos cuidados de sus amigos y los agradeció emocionada.

Terry no se sintió con fuerza suficiente para bajar al comedor. Permaneció en su habitación visitado también por la pandilla. El único motivo por el que el aristócrata abandonó su lecho fue para visitar a Candy. Estaba ansioso por verla y hablarle. Ella era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse el rey del mundo; sin embargo para su mala suerte, la joven dormía cuando Terry entró a su habitación. El actor se arrodilló contemplando la arrolladora belleza en que se estaba convirtiendo su pecosa. Durante algunos minutos se regaló la deliciosa vista.

-Tarzán con pecas –la llamó tiernamente, todavía con dolor por haber sido testigo del terrible maltrato que Legan propinó a Candy. Las señas de los golpes recibidos encendieron la sangre del actor y derramó lágrimas de frustración al ver el estado en que la joven se encontraba. Pero trató de controlarse y secó sus lágrimas. Luego recordó el brillo en sus ojos ante la presencia de su novio y sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho. – ¿Así que estás enamorada pecosa? –Dijo como queriendo tragarse las palabras. –Dime, ¿Cómo lograste olvidarme? –Una sonrisa más parecida a una mueca apareció casi tan fulminante como un relámpago – ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si yo mismo te arrojé de mi lado –Terrence tomó entre sus manos las manos de la pecosa –supongo que no te quedó otra opción más que tratar de ser feliz. Estas cumpliendo tu promesa –el aristócrata bajó su mirada y la enfocó en sus pies –me gustaría felicitarte, decirte que me alegro de verte plena, pero no puedo –la voz de Terry era más parecida a una caricia. Una caricia dirigida no a su piel, sino al alma misma de la pecosa. Se estaba esforzando por no llorar pues no quería alterar el descanso de Candy –No puedo resignarme a perderte. No es fácil. Te dije que te reprocharía si no eras feliz, sin embargo, me muero por hacerte la misma escena de celos que armé en el Blue River cuando por primera vez me hablaste de Anthony; me muero por gritarte que te sigo amando y que verte feliz al lado de otro hombre me está matando lentamente. Esto es peor que la amarga noche en que tuve que dejarte ir –la naciente estrella de Broadway no quería aceptar que la chica que adoraba estuviera fuera de su alcance –Bueno, ahora tendrás que explicarme… tendrás que decirme que hago para vivir sin ti –un escalofrío recorrió la medula de Terry –si tan solo tuviera la esperanza de lograrlo; pero la verdad es que no quiero aprender. Me niego a vivir sin ti. Aunque no estés a mi lado, tu recuerdo es mi fortaleza, si pierdo tu recuerdo me pierdo a mí mismo. No deseo aprender a estar lejos de ti; siempre estás aquí –Terry llevó la unión de sus manos a su corazón y luego depositó un delicado beso en su mano – ¿Cómo se hace para estar sin ti? Yo sería incapaz de olvidar tus sonrisas, el brillo en tu mirada que es semejante al sol primaveral. Jamás podría olvidar las travesuras que compartimos: Tus vuelos de árbol en árbol –Terry sonrió nostálgico mientras continuaba hablando a su pecosa, que seguía dormida –verte cambiarte de ropa en el festival de Mayo… Uhmmm! Esa ocasión me deleité con tus curvas infantiles, en las que empezaban a notarse las sensuales formas que ahora posees. No te preocupes mucho… "Ví pero no miré" (Espero que me hayas creído, porque mentí. Fui incapaz de no mirar) –se rió con tristeza mientras le confesaba su secreto a la durmiente –tuve ganas de saltar del árbol y tomarte en mis brazos para comerte a besos –Luego cambió el tono a uno con cierto reproche – ¿Cómo hago para olvidar las plegarias que he elevado por ti cada noche para que estuvieras bien? ¡Vaya! –sonrió de medio lado, bien dicen que "Nadie sabe para quién trabaja." –Candy –le habló al oído –dime, enséñame a olvidar que te amo más que a mi propia vida. Te amo más que a nada y nadie en el mundo. Vivo para pensarte, para imaginarte, para adivinar dónde y con quien estás. Has sido un maravilloso milagro en mi vida –le dijo agotado, colocando su cabeza en la almohada de Candy –no sabes cuánto deseo amarte libremente. Sería capaz de bajarte las estrellas, de seguirte por todo el mundo, de recorrer todos los caminos para estar contigo. Daría todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy solamente por saber lo que significa un beso tuyo. Un beso tan apasionado como el que … -Terrence decidió no recordarlo. No pensar en el beso que atestiguó entre Candy y Anthony. Su memoria trajo el recuerdo de sus miradas recientes al reencontrarse –Ibas a besarme. Lo sé. Lo ví en tus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estuviste a punto de besarme? –Nuevas esperanzas renacieron en el corazón de Terry –Tengo que averiguarlo.

El aristócrata sonrió con nuevas esperanzas. Besó a Candy en la frente y salió de la habitación. Caminaba más erguido. Necesitaba ejercitarse un poco para que el dolor de sus piernas desapareciera por completo. Al salir de la habitación vio a Anthony sentado en el pasillo, en uno de los tantos sillones esparcidos en la mansión, recargaba sus brazos en sus rodillas. Estaba a punto de interrumpir el monólogo de Terry y entrar al cuarto, pero prefirió dejarlo ver a Candy. Después de todo ella estaba dormida.

Adentro, la pecosa abrió los ojos. Estaba llorando en silencio gruesas lágrimas –Terry –mencionó en un murmullo. Había escuchado cada palabra que le dirigiera el aristócrata, pero no había tenido ni la fuerza ni el valor para enfrentarlo.

Anthony se incorporó aliviado de ver salir a Terry. Ambos hombres se miraron retadores. Terry estaba dispuesto a no abandonar la lucha y Anthony jamás permitiría que le arrebataran a su novia. Sostuvieron la mirada erguidos durante un buen rato. Sus ojos se habían dicho todo.

-Date por prevenido Brown –le dijo Terry con su sonrisa retorcida mientras se retiraba. Se sintió aliviado de verla recuperándose y maldijo el no haber tenido la oportunidad de darle a Legan su merecido

-Que así sea –contestó Anthony encendiendo su mirada. El chico abrió la puerta para asegurarse de que Candy seguía descansando. La chica cerró los ojos a tiempo para simular dormir y su novio prefirió no acercarse.

***************************************************************************

Después de cuatro días en que Candy estuvo reposando, se encontró con Terry por primera vez después del secuestro. Terrence no había querido abandonar la Mansión de las Rosas dejando a Candy convaleciente, quería asegurarse que estaba bien para poder volver a New York. Había un poco de tensión en el aire pues a Terry no le agradaban las muchas atenciones que el "Condecito" tenía para SU pecosa. Anthony y Candy habían bajado al comedor de una forma bastante bochornosa para la chica pues su novio no le permitió caminar, así que la llevó en sus brazos hasta que la colocó dulcemente en la silla que le correspondía, justo a la derecha del patriarca, quien ocupaba la principal, a su izquierda estaba el Duque de Grandchester y después su hijo, por lo que Anthony, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa al lado de Candy, estaba justo frente a él. Stear se sentó junto a Terry con Paty a su lado y Archie junto a Anthony con Annie como su compañera.

El ambiente estaba tenso pues el Duque se compenetraba con su hijo quien debía estarla pasando muy mal delante de la pareja de enamorados que no dejaban de darse muestras de su amor. Archie parecía disfrutar los gestos del aristócrata arrogante pero no se atrevió a molestarlo pues no estaba del todo recuperado como para terminar la pelea en un buen enfrentamiento, además, Candy se enojaría mucho si lo molestaba; Albert había intentado romper el hielo pero los únicos que se esforzaban con él eran Stear y Paty así que decidió guardar silencio.

Terry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por acallar lo que su corazón le gritaba a la hermosa mujer justo frente a él. Sus ojos tenían ese mar incontrolable que la muchacha conocía a la perfección. Una mirada profunda que lograba ponerla nerviosa. Ambos corazones estaban acelerados. Candy temía que las pulsaciones pudiesen escucharse entre los comensales. Era evidente que ambos disfrutaban de la mutua presencia. El sonrojo de la joven enfermera la delataba y Terry disfrutaba provocando ese rubor en ella. Ella conocía a la perfección cada gesto del actor. Sabía cuando su objetivo iba directamente a bajar las defensas de la muchacha. Sin embargo, no cruzaron palabra alguna, solo sus miradas envueltas en el más profundo silencio.

Silencio que fue interrumpido por la peculiar entrada de un joven vaquero.

-¿Cómo de que no puedo pasar porque están desayunando? ¡Faltaba más! ¡Tengo que ver a mi hermanita! –el vaquero se quitó el sombrero y saludó-: ¡Buenos Días! Está muy animado el ambiente –dijo con ironía – ¡Candy! Las mamás quieren saber cómo amaneciste y no me dejaron en paz hasta que les prometí que vendría.

-¡Tom! ¡Tom! ¡A ti te quería ver! ¿Cómo te atreviste a sacarme de esa habitación si yo no quería? –Candy había abandonado su silla de un salto y se había refugiado en los brazos de su hermano. La brillante mirada de la muchacha fue la señal perfecta para que su hermano entendiera que ella buscaba cariño.

-¡Respete a su hermano mayor! ¿Qué no le enseñaron eso las mamás? –Tom miró a su hermanita con mucha dulzura y se sintió más aliviado de ver que estaba mucho mejor. Tenía su brazo inmovilizado, pero ya se veía mucho mejor.

-¡Tom! ¿Y a mí no me vas a saludar? –Los ojos del vaquero brillaron cuando se posaron en la chica de ojos azules y pelo negro que estaba de pie frente a él – ¡Annie! ¡La pequeña miedosa! Te has convertido en una hermosa damita. Ven. –Tom extendió los brazos para cobijar a sus dos hermanas menores. Se sintieron reconfortados por conservar los lazos que entretejieron desde su más tierna infancia.

-Gracias Tom. Hemos estado separados mucho tiempo pero seguimos siendo hermanos –dijo Candy emocionada.

-¡Oh sí hermanita! Pero tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así. Siempre te encuentro en lugares que no deberías estar –dijo juguetón. A todos les pareció ver a Candy en los gestos de las facciones del vaquero. Tom había copiado algunas expresiones de la pecosa revoltosa desde su niñez, a la vez que Candy había adoptado algunos de Tom.

-¡Qué quieres decir Tom? –preguntó Anthony divertido.

-¡Nunca te lo he dicho mi amor? –replicó Candy –Tom fue quien nos escuchó llorar a Annie y a mí la noche que nos abandonaron en el hogar, estaba nevando y Tom alertó a nuestras madres para que salieran. Tom es algo así como nuestro salvador –Annie y Candy se abrazaron nuevamente al guapísimo vaquero.

-¡Pero Tom! ¡Tengo algo que reclamarte! ¡Pony Flash me hizo perder una apuesta en el hipódromo de Londres! Por poco tengo que ser la esclava de Terry. Yo confié en tu caballo… Terry dijo que "Si ese burro llegara a entrar tercero nunca más te llamaré "Pequeña Pecosa" sino señorita Candice White Andrew. Te lo prometo"… ¡Y ahí tienes Tom! Terry sigue llamándome Pecosa

-¡Oh! ¿Tú eres ese Tom? –preguntó Terry divertido –y yo que pensé que el tal Tom era tu novio.

-¡¿Y tú llamaste burro a Pony Flash grandísimo tonto?! –Respondió molesto el vaquero.

De repente los ojos del aristócrata brillaron traviesos –Y tienes razón Candy… no has pagado tu apuesta… "Cuando tenga un cigarrillo en los labios lo encenderás, si tengo sed me servirás té…" (1) dijiste que empezarías por limpiar mis botas –dijo con sonrisa retorcida y aires de superioridad.

-¡Te recuerdo Terrence que lo viste llegar tercero y quedamos que fue un empate! Además: Tu nunca mencionaste lo de las botas, esa fue una pregunta que yo te hice –se defendió fingiendo molestia – ¡Así que olvídalo! –Candy y Annie se abrazaron más a su hermano.

-Lo siento caballero ¡Pero mis hermanas no limpian botas! –Tom las abrazó en forma protectora –tendrá que resignarse a que perdió una esclava.

-Por supuesto que mi novia no le limpiará las botas, ni le encenderá cigarrillos ni servirá el té a nadie –Anthony estaba realmente molesto y celoso por la familiaridad con que Candy y Terry se trataban.

Tom abrazó más fuerte a sus hermanitas. El cuadro conmovió a los presentes, incluso el Duque de Grandchester se gozó con la escena de los tres huérfanos abrazados, con un amor que inclusive entre verdaderos hermanos es difícil de encontrar. El amor es el atributo más sublime del alma humana, no existen barreras que puedan separar los corazones que están unidos por sus dorados lazos.

-Parece que esas dos mujeres hacen bien su trabajo. Asegúrate de hacerles llegar las donaciones que te enviaré para ellas de ahora en adelante –susurró al oído de su hijo. Terry se mostró sorprendido pero agradeció el gesto a su padre.

-Basta de lágrimas! Ya lo había olvidado dejé a una dama muy bella y elegante en el recibidor. La encontré en el pueblo preguntando cómo llegar hasta aquí y pues no pude resistir la tentación –dijo con picardía –Ahora la hago venir para que la inviten a desayunar en este ambiente tan… familiar –ahora con ironía.

El vaquero no esperó la respuesta, despareció para en un instante regresar escoltando a una hermosa dama.

***************************************************************************

_**Nota especial: Esta última parte está dedicado a uno de mis ángeles: Te amo. **_

_**No necesito para verte ir tan lejos**_

_**Ni tampoco para hablarte oír tu voz**_

_**Cierro los ojos y al instante estás aquí**_

_**Te veo tan feliz. La calma vuelve a mí.**_

_**Y si al final de mi camino por la vida**_

_**Tengo la dicha de encontrarte junto a Dios,**_

_**Podré decir que todo aquello que aprendí; **_

_**La alegría de vivir, te lo debo todo a ti.**_

_**Pero te fuiste sin saber lo que sentía.**_

_**No tuve tiempo de explicar mi gran amor.**_

_**Me rompiste el corazón en mil pedazos.**_

_**Solo te puedo hablar con esta última canción.**_

_**Sé que va llegar donde tú estás**_

_**Sé que dónde estás la escucharás**_

_**Quiero que mi llanto, lo escuches como un canto**_

_**Lleno de amor y de felicidad.**_

_**Te extraño.**_

_**(Te extraño, Manuel Mijares –fragmentos-)**_

-Buenos Días –dijo con su voz y ademanes refinados. La espigada figura de la elegante mujer, aunada a su belleza sorprendió a los caballeros.

-¡Eleonor Baker! –dijeron todos los caballeros de la familia; quienes se apresuraron a levantarse para saludar a la recién llegada; con sonrisas nerviosas todos besaron sus manos. Stear y Archie parecían haber vivido solo para llegar a ese momento. Solo los Grandchester permanecieron de pie esperando por su turno.

Cuando todos se hubieron presentado; la mujer buscó el contacto visual con su hijo. Se acercó lentamente a él. Por un momento detuvo su andar para contemplar a quien a su parecer era el joven más buen mozo sobre la tierra. Estaba profundamente emocionada por tener a Terry frente a ella. Toda distancia se le hizo demasiada. Terry también se quedó estático ante la maternal figura; se sintió dichoso de tener su presencia en un momento tan difícil en su vida. Su maltratada pero mejorada figura cerró la distancia con su madre; Terrence se refugió en sus brazos al tiempo que la dama lo colmaba de tiernos besos en cada una de las heridas del varonil rostro. Sus lágrimas bañaban la faz del joven entre sus brazos mientras lo llenaba de dulces palabras de amor y consuelo a las que actor correspondía ante la mirada atónita de los herederos Andrew.

-No podía dejar de venir –dijo acongojada mientras trataba de controlar sus lágrimas. Tenía acunado el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y lo miraba amorosa. Terry tenía sus brazos en la cintura de su madre conteniendo también las lágrimas – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te hizo ese hombre? Vine en cuanto Richard me llamó –explicó alterada –de hecho no traigo equipaje. –Eleonor descubrió la inquietud de su hijo y le reconfortó –No te preocupes no le dije a nadie, fui tan discreta como pude –la dama quitó unos mechones del rostro de su hijo y lo abrazó nuevamente. La atmósfera era de sorpresa, pero todos los Andrew notaron el aire maternal de la relación. A los herederos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta; eran jóvenes buenos y no tenían el privilegio de ser abrazados de esa forma. William Albert, Anthony y Candy no tenían a su madre consigo, desgraciadamente, la muerte se las había arrebatado. Stear y Archie, aunque tenían una, la veían muy poco. A regañadientes Eleonor abandonó los brazos de Terry y se dirigió ahora a la joven –Miss Candy me alegro que esté de regreso con los suyos –dijo con una sonrisa que iluminó el alma solitaria de la chica. Eleonor usó también un tono maternal y también se arrojó a ella para compartir el mismo amor.

_-Es así como se siente tener una madre_ –pensó Candy conmovida porque la mujer compartiera su amor con ella. Terry estaba emocionado hasta el límite al ver a las dos mujeres de su vida unidas en un tierno abrazo. La chica tampoco pudo evitar contener las lágrimas provocadas por tal demostración de amor.

_**Si tienes una madre todavía**_

_**Da gracias al Señor que te ama tanto**_

_**Que no todo ser mortal cantar podría**_

_**Dicha tan grande ni placer tan santo.**_

_**Es tan santa la tumba de una madre,  
que no hay al corazón lugar mas santo,  
¡Cuando espina cruel tu alma taladre,  
ve a derramar, allí, tu triste llanto!**_

_**  
(Si tienes una madre todavía, Heinrich Neuman Aleman –fragmentos-)**_

-¿Candy? ¿Tú conoces a la señora Baker? –Archie necesitaba una explicación pero tuvo que clarear su garganta para poder hablar.

-Bueno yo… -la chica no sabía que decir, no deseaba traicionar la confianza de Terry.

-Está bien Candy. Ellos son tu familia. –Eleonor la tranquilizó con una linda sonrisa nuevamente, colocando sobre su hombro su mano para reconfortarla.

-Conocí a la señora Baker en Escocia. ¿Recuerdan que ustedes escucharon rumores de que ella estaba ahí? –Se dirigió a Stear y Archie –nos encontramos en el hotel en que se hospedaba, en realidad –hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba –yo también la buscaba, quería devolverle un libro –Terry recordó que ésa fue la primera vez que le habló de su amor por las tablas a la pecosa y prefirió continuar él:

-Permíteme Pecosa –cada vez que Terry llamaba así a Candy ella sentía que el tiempo no había pasado y seguían tan juntos como entonces. Por su parte Anthony sentía que lo golpeaban en el hígado, cosa que el actor notaba y disfrutaba –La señora Eleonor Baker es mi madre, por eso es que Candy la conoce; ella guardó nuestro secreto porque así se lo pedimos por cuestiones de trabajo.

-Tu madre! _O sea que yo soñaba con la madre de este arrogante! Pensar que me encantan sus ojos! Maldición, viéndolo bien, su hijo los tiene idénticos a ella! -_ Archie tuvo que admitir que por primera vez tenía algo que respetar del aristócrata: Su madre.

Dos lugares más fueron anexados al comedor que a partir de ese momento se convirtió en todo risas pues los herederos eran fanáticos de la actriz. Además de que Tom no tuvo pudor en contar las graciosas anécdotas de Annie y Candy, logrando sonrojar más de una vez a sus hermanitas.

(1) Candy Candy. Cap 35 Un maravilloso Domingo. Mizuki-Igararashi. TOEI Animation 1979.

***************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Uff! Fue realmente difícil mejorar este capítulo. Hoy por la madrugada le escribí a Reeven que no me gustaba como estaba escrito. Pese a que he tratado de mejorarlo toda la semana algo le faltaba. Todo el día estuve trabajando tratando de que quedara un poco más expresivo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sabía que Anthony quedaría como una especie de héroe después de enfrentarse a Neal y cubrir con su cuerpo a Candy para evitar el segundo disparo, entonces Terry quedaría muy pequeño. Tenía que hacer algo para ponerlos al mismo nivel, digo, la pelea debe ser pareja. Espero haberlo logrado por lo menos un poco, no pude hacer mucho con un Terry esposado y luego un poco convaleciente.

Espero que nos encontremos en el siguiente capítulo de confusiones: "Una entre dos"

Chicas estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios: **Reeven, Akela, Acuario, Roni, Moni, Gizah, Grisel,** nuevamente mil gracias por su apoyo y sus correcciones que me ayudan a mejorar y aprender. Me encanta que me permitan responder sus observaciones en este caso, del capítulo pasado. Ya hemos platicado de sus reviews, otra vez: Gracias.

**gdazayita:** Sí está difícil la decisión. Espero que sigas disfrutando la historia.

**Nanina:** Gracias por tu mensaje. Me encanta recibir noticias de gente que escribe por primera vez! Bienvenida! Me siento muy humilde de que hayas catalogado mis escritos como "pieza de arte", espero no decepcionarte. Una cosa más: Estamos en sintonía. JiJiJi!

**Claudia: **JaJaJa! Me encantan tus comentarios. Así que ya te gustó Anthony más que Albert? Oye, te seré sincera: Si pudiera hablar con Anthony no sería precisamente de ti de quien le hablaría. JaJaJa!

**CHIO (Imeldiux)** perdón por no contestar antes, no sé donde tengo la cabeza: Qué onda! Estás leyendo mis locuras otra vez? Te entiendo. Por ahí hay varios que ya me sé de memoria. Gracias por tomarte la molestia. Te enamoraste de Anthony? Es tu novio? Cómo!? Creo que Reeven llegó primero, luego sigo yo, después Nanina, tú puedes formarte atrás de ella si es que alguna otra no reclama. Sí, ya sé que me declaré Terrytana al principio, pero ahora me declaro polígama o Matahari (eso me dijo Roni)… Me gustan todos! Paso mecha paisana! Qué quieres? Se me sale lo Jarocho también a mí!

**Cuchis Barnes:** Me alegro que le hayas puesto 10 a mis descripciones. Déjame que te diga que tu comentario fue lo que detuvo que subiera más pronto este capítulo. No tenía muchas, estaba muy pobre y se me dificultó ponerlas. Bienvenida(o) a este viaje.

**Diana:** Gracias por darte tiempo de leer y por confiar en quien te recomendó mi fic. Espero no hacerla quedar mal. No sé si fue Roni o Reeven, porque las dos son lindísimas y me han apoyado un montón. Ambas me dijeron que me estaban haciendo promoción ¡Qué bellas! Tendrás que esperar el próximo capítulo para la charla Candy/Terry… Habrá sorpresas! Y gracias por calificar de "lindísima" mi historia. Bienvenida!

**Liliana Hernández:** Albert no va a sufrir mucho. Te lo prometo. Tengo algo lindo para él. Ay! Estoy emocionada de tener que contestar tantos reviews! Ojalá que pronto tenga noticias de nuevas personas. También te doy la bienvenida y espero contar contigo hasta el final.

**maika:** Tus porras me sonrojan… en realidad yo soy nueva en esto. No sé muchas cosas sobre redacción; de hecho, he metido la pata hasta el fondo. Pero las niñas aquí me han ayudado mucho a sentirme más segura. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de volver a escribirme.

l**adybug:** Comparto tu sentir como buena polígama JaJaJa! Albert es un amor ¡Qué hombre! Me encanta! Pero prefiero el del manga al del Anime. Y sabes qué? Ya me gustó la idea de seguir escribiendo… veremos qué sigue después de "Sin renunciar" Ya estamos a la mitad de la historia o más… Gracias por seguir enviando reviews!


	9. Una entre dos

**Capítulo 9**

**UNA ENTRE DOS**

Si porque a tus plantas ruedo,

como un ilota rendido,

y una mirada te pido,

con temor, casi con miedo.

Si porque ante ti me quedo

estático de emoción…

¿Piensas que mi corazón

se va en mi pecho a romper

y que por siempre he de ser

esclavo de mi pasión?

Te equivocas, te equivocas

fresco y fragante capullo,

yo quebrantaré tu orgullo

como el minero a las rocas.

(Reto, Julio Flores, -fragmento-)

***************************************************************************

Después del cambio de ambiente aportado por Eleonor Baker y Tom todos habían terminado el desayuno y abandonaban el comedor con cierta algarabía. Aunque Terry estaba deprimido, la presencia de su madre lo fortalecía y, además, no deseaba que su pecosa se preocupara mucho por él. Como buen actor, sabía disfrazar sus emociones. Pero estaba decidido a no dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar bajo el mismo techo que Candy. Esta vez, Terry tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía que hacer lo posible por decir todas la cosas que se quedaron en el aire durante su visita a New York; sonrió renovado; si Candy decidía alejarse de él, por lo menos le quedaría el consuelo de haber luchado por ella. Por lo pronto, conociendo el poder que su mirada ejercía sobre la chica, Terry no perdió la oportunidad de sonrojarla.

El viejo jardinero entró a la mansión y buscó ansioso entre los presentes. Con su vista cansada, pero entusiasmado sobremanera, repasó con interés y júbilo los rostros de quienes encontró a su paso, hasta que por fin sus ojos descubrieron lo que buscaba con tanto deseo…

-¡Anthony! ¡Candy! ¡Es verdad! –Al viejo le temblaban las facciones, tratando de controlar la emoción – ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Anthony estás vivo, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte desde que te ví llegar con Candy en brazos! –El señor Withman miraba feliz a la pareja – ¡Mejor aún: Están juntos! –el viejo lloraba conmovido por la agradable noticia de ver al joven heredero nuevamente entre ellos. Había amado a esa pareja desde siempre.

-¡Señor Withman! –Anthony de inmediato se adelantó para corresponder al saludo igualmente emocionado – ¡Me alegro de verlo nuevamente! Frecuentemente he visitado el jardín y veo que ha hecho usted un hermoso trabajo. Usted sabe lo que ese jardín significa para mí. Le estoy muy agradecido por cuidar del legado de mi madre –el joven Brown estaba también visiblemente conmovido por la presencia del viejo y sus muestras de cariño así que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó para abrazarlo cariñosamente, acto que el viejo correspondió con una sola de sus manos.

_La verdadera grandeza de los hombres proviene del interior de su alma. Si todos pudiéramos tratarnos uno al otro con igualdad, independientemente de los lugares en que la sociedad nos coloque, entonces, lograríamos armonía en nuestra propia vida. Dios creó las razas, pero no el racismo. Podríamos vivir, si no en amor, por lo menos con respeto y tolerancia._

-¡Entonces debe ser por eso! –dijo el viejo aún más emocionado sin despegar la vista de Candy y Anthony – ¡Debe ser porque estás aquí! ¡Porque tú y Candy están aquí y ella está mucho mejor! –Quienes le escuchaban no lograban entender a lo que el hombre se refería y lo miraban con interrogación –Este año se han retrasado mucho, pero hoy finalmente… –el hombre no podía terminar sus frases.

-¿Qué pasa señor Withman? –la voz de Candy sonaba tierna pero ansiosa al mismo tiempo. El viejo jardinero mostró hasta ese momento, la mano que había mantenido oculta detrás de su espalda todo el tiempo sonriendo conmovido sin dejar de mirar a la pareja frente a él. Quienes habían permanecido abrazados.

-Pero… si es una… –Anthony no lo podía creer. Sus ojos brillaron dulcemente ante las memorias que se arremolinaron en su cabeza y miró tiernamente a Candy quien miraba también ensimismada lo que las manos maltratadas del viejo jardinero mostraban – ¡Candy! –Exclamó el rubio mirando a su novia con una amplia sonrisa. La atrajo hacia él depositando un suave beso en sus labios con ternura mientras ella recibía la flor que el jardinero les había traído –Señor Withman, la tarde que llegamos salí para sentarme en la banca de mi madre y me sorprendió ver que ninguna había florecido todavía –dijo extrañado.

-Así es… la primera abrió esta madrugada y ahora todo el jardín está lleno de rosas. No hay un solo botón –continuaba sumamente emocionado explicando el acontecimiento – ¡Todas están abiertas! Es por ustedes: Ellas saben que están aquí y estaban esperando que mejoraras Candy –el anciano tenía sus ojos brillantes y su enorme sonrisa.

-¡Vamos Anthony! –la chica apresuró su paso hacia el jardín de las rosas como una chiquilla seguida por su novio y el resto de quienes estaban en la mansión, incluidos los sirvientes.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ayer apenas todos eran capullos! –Remarcó el joven, quien se embriagó con el aroma de las rosas mientras todos miraban divertidos desde el pórtico a Candy bailando entre los rosales. _– ¡Mamá! Gracias por el regalo!_ –murmuró _–debes estar feliz de que haya vuelto a casa_ –sus ojos se humedecieron, pero Anthony logró controlar la emoción. Albert lo había escuchado.

William Albert se acercó a su sobrino, lo abrazó y le sonrió. Ambos compartían un inmenso amor por la mujer creadora del hermoso jardín. De hecho las rosas de Rosemarie florecían antes que la Dulce Candy. Albert se emocionó al recordar el arduo trabajo de su hermana por crear ese jardín. Aspiró el delicioso aroma, miró hacia el cielo sonriendo entusiasmado; podía sentir la presencia de su hermana; se sintió muy pequeño ante los recuerdos que asaltaron su memoria. No podemos permanecer indiferentes a los legados de amor que nos han dejado quienes se han marchado. Aprendamos sobre ellos, valoremos lo que hicieron y enriquezcamos así nuestra vida porque mucho de lo que somos proviene de ellos.

-¡Pero que rosales tan hermosos! –La sensual voz de la actriz habló atónita – ¡Nunca vi rosas parecidas! –Eleonor estaba impresionada por las Dulce Candy que se abrían gustosas.

Anthony ya se había adelantado a acompañar a su pequeña. Ellos caminaban entre los rosales. Lentamente acercaron sus pasos hasta el portal en donde se habían visto por primera vez. Anthony se sentó en la misma columna y atrajo a su novia hacia él, tomándola por la cintura. Sus miradas se encontraron extasiadas.

-De hecho no las encontrará en ningún otro lado –William estaba disfrutando el espectáculo –Es un híbrido único desarrollado por mi sobrino especialmente para Candy cuando eran todavía casi unos niños –explicó el magnate orgulloso de Anthony –las llamó Dulce Candy y la primera florece siempre el siete de Mayo; Anthony además de la rosa, le regaló a Candy una fecha para celebrar su cumpleaños. ¡Pero parece que hoy florecieron todas juntas esperando la visita de los muchachos! Mi sobrino dice que esta rosa es igual a Candy y yo estoy de acuerdo con él. Es fuerte, hermosa y blanca… como ella –dijo sin poder esconder un brillo en su mirada al describir a su amiga; cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la actriz.

-Es una linda historia –dijo Eleonor conmovida. Miró a su hijo, quien no la estaba pasando muy bien. –Aunque, para ser sinceros, se me hace extraño que un joven guste de las rosas –agregó curiosa.

-Por qué? La botánica es una ciencia interesante –respondió Albert –Pero le confesaré de dónde proviene el amor de mi sobrino en especial por esas flores –un nudo en la garganta ocasionó que su voz se quebrara, suspiró profundo y finalmente explicó con voz entre cortada –: De su madre, mi amada hermana. Ella es la creadora del jardín. Pasaba horas entre sus rosas, cultivándolas y disfrutándolas. Cuando ella murió mi sobrino era muy pequeño, pero decidió que no permitiría que el legado de su madre se perdiera. Así que, empezó a levantarse de madrugada, como su madre lo hacía, para cuidar y cultivar sus rosales… -Albert miró nuevamente al cielo con nostalgia –a mi parecer, esa fue la forma de un niño para sentirse cerca de su madre muerta. Obviamente la experiencia lo hizo un experto. Ha viajado por todo el mundo, casi podría asegurarle que ha estado en cada país y devora libros y libros sobre la flora de cada uno… es sumamente inteligente, usted se sorprendería de los amplios conocimientos botánicos que posee –dijo levantando el pecho, con una sonrisa paternal sintiéndose enaltecido por su sobrino –ese es uno de los temas que más disfruto escucharle, yo también amo la naturaleza, aunque prefiero los animales… -sonrió cálidamente.

A lo lejos, durante ese tiempo, Candy y Anthony se habían mantenido abrazados hablándose al oído a pesar de que nadie estaba alrededor para escuchar lo que la pareja se decía. Anthony condujo a Candy un par de pasos afuera del portal, justo donde la había visto llorar en su primer encuentro. La abrazó con amor y protección perdiendo su mirada en la de ella.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó ella sintiendo la emoción del heredero.

-Muy bien –respondió en un susurro. –Solo quise hacer ahora lo que me moría por hacer cuando te ví llorar en este lugar. Aunque éramos muy jóvenes, sentí un fuerte impulso de abrazarte, pero me sorprendí al descubrir mis deseos y salí huyendo totalmente consternado. Perdóname por dejarte en semejante estado –dijo avergonzado.

Como respuesta, Candy se puso de puntitas para regalarle un beso. El muchacho entonces la recibió en sus brazos entre lágrimas y risas.

Terry tenía la mirada clavada en la pareja que bailaba justo bajo el portal con una música que solo ellos podían escuchar; había soñado con formar un hogar con esa joven, con tener una vida feliz a su lado y ahora ella llenaba de besos y caricias a otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que ella lo desechara de su corazón? ¿Qué había sido aquél impulso de besarse que habían compartido en la soledad del cuartucho durante sus horas de secuestro? ¡Tenía que averiguarlo! ¡Tenía que preguntarle! ¿Pero cómo? Mantuvo su dignidad con la vista dirigida a la mujer que amaba y que siempre amaría; irremediablemente.

Anthony levantó a Candy en sus brazos y continuó bailando con ella recorriendo sus rosales y girando sin parar. Sintieron una especie de Deja Vú pues lo mismo había hecho el chico cuando la encontró en un lúgubre pasillo de la mansión antes de su primera fiesta. Stear y Archie se unieron a la pareja con Paty y Annie para llenar el jardín nuevamente de risas. William se sintió feliz de ver a sus sobrinos llenos de gozo, pero se acercó a su amigo para darle una palmada por la espalda; no se atrevió a decirle nada, solo quería mostrarle su apoyo incondicional. Candy y Anthony dejaron de bailar para fundirse en un beso que fue la envidia de los testigos pues podía sentirse la química de la pareja.

-Ese es mi amigo –dijo Tom emocionado al ver a su amigo con su hermana, tanto que no se percató del dolor en los ojos de Terrence. El vaquero estaba sonriendo muy feliz.

_-¡Hey! Es mi Candy la que estás besando –Terry apretó sus puños - ¡Mi Candy! ¡Mi pecosa! ¡Mi Chica Tarzán! ¡Suéltala! _–el corazón de Terry se rompió en mil pedazos ante la pasión que veía en el jardín mientras una indiscreta lágrima rodaba por su rostro.

-Será mejor que entremos –los invitó Albert para no prolongar el sufrimiento de su amigo.

-Sí. Es mejor que los dejemos solos – el Duque podía sentir el dolor de su primogénito.

Estaban en el salón cuando los Cornwell entraron con sus amigas. Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo entre risas y frases apresuradas. Se estaban confabulando para darle forma a la última gran idea, pero quienes les escuchaban no entendieron nada hasta que uno de ellos habló entusiasmado:

-¡Albert! Anthony se llevará a Candy todo la mañana para darnos tiempo de organizar una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida.

-¡Pero no estamos para festejar Archie! Es una imprudencia organizar una fiesta –el patriarca trataba de mantener el orden.

-Bueno, no es una gran fiesta. Sólo queremos una cena especial para festejar a Candy y a Terry, por supuesto. Estaremos solo nosotros, no tienes que echar la casa por la ventana. Hemos pensado en una cena y charla… eso es todo, bueno quizás Annie puede tocar el piano –Stear deseaba hacer sentir feliz a su prima y a su amigo –Es una lástima que Adam haya tenido que marcharse.

-¡Vamos Albert! ¡No seas anticuado! Piensa que pronto se casará. Francamente no creo que Anthony espere mucho tiempo antes de pedirle matrimonio –a Archie le parecían divertidos los gestos del actor cada vez que hacía esos comentarios. Disfrutaba poniéndole sal a las heridas del aristócrata.

Justo en ese momento Candy y Anthony entraron tomados de la mano, totalmente ajenos a la atmósfera que Archie había creado. Ella se veía radiante, enamorada, feliz… Anthony se sentía pleno, satisfecho, bendecido.

-Tío: Candy y yo estaremos fuera durante la mañana –no le pidió permiso: le informó. Anthony siempre ha sido así: Dueño de sus actos.

-Anthony, no creo que sea prudente que te la lleves, recuerda que debe descansar –le recomendó preocupado por la convalecencia de su hija.

-Bueno, no haremos nada que requiera de su esfuerzo físico, además iremos en el auto –le explicó. Anthony no estaba dispuesto a ceder y perderse la maravillosa oportunidad de estar a solas con Candy. Ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos, ya habían pasado varias noches desde su último encuentro en el departamento de ella.

Una de las chicas del servicio se acercó cargando una canasta de picnic que le entregó a Anthony. Hizo una reverencia y permaneció esperando nuevas órdenes.

-¡Gracias! ¿Está todo lo que pedí? –preguntó con cortesía mientras Candy adivinaba los planes.

-Así es joven. Todo está en la canasta, incluyendo el pastel de chocolate.

-¡Pastel de Chocolate! –A la rubia se le hizo agua la boca – ¡Qué rico! Por favor Albert: ¡Ya déjanos ir! –le rogó consentida.

-Tío: Iremos de picnic, pero te prometo que la cuidaré, no le permitiré que trepe a los árboles.

-¡JaJaJa! ¿Cómo se le ocurre que Miss Andrew pueda trepar a los árboles joven? Sobre todo con el brazo inmovilizado –al Duque le pareció bastante divertido el argumento. Candy se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

_-Llevar a una Chica Tarzán de picnic e impedir que trepe árboles. Eso quisiera verlo- _le susurró Terry a Candy con voz aterciopelada, logrando incrementar su sonrojo; estaba parado justo donde la pareja se había colocado. Candy le miró con reto, estaba a punto de iniciar uno de sus encuentros verbales pero recordó que no estaban solos. Así que discretamente apretó ligeramente la muñeca que ella sabía debía estar en recuperación. –Auch! Me las pagarás pecosa, ya arreglaremos cuentas –contestó sin tener la precaución de hablar en voz baja, llamando la atención de todos.

-Bueno Mi Lord –contestó Anthony al Duque –créame que si hago la promesa de que ella no trepará árboles es porque es necesaria. Ella es capaz de hacerlo aún en el estado que se encuentra –el heredero trató de no dar importancia al comentario de Terrence. Candy nuevamente se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡Anthony! Creí que era un secreto la información que compartiste –agregó Candy en su defensa.

-¡Qué dices prima! ¡Pero si desde el primer día demostrarte tus habilidades! –a Stear definitivamente le gustaba abochornar a la joven.

-¡En eso tienes razón! Yo puedo decir lo mismo, el primer día que la conocí ya tenía una soga en la mano para deslizarse por el jardín del colegio.

-¡Paty! ¿Tú también? ¡Stear eres una mala influencia para mi amiga! –A la rubia le parecieron graciosos lo embates de su pandilla.

-Yo la apoyo. Me asusté cuando ví una mona pecosa vestida de blanco deslizándose hacia el dormitorio de los chicos –le dijo Terry con voz aterciopelada, coqueteando descaradamente con ella –En realidad yo no sabía si esa noche te descubriría la guardia de turno en el cuarto de tus primos pero cuando ví la agilidad con que saltaste del balcón al árbol no pude menos que reírme y eso que ya te había visto aterrizar –Terrence puso su dedo índice sobre el hombro lastimado de la joven.

Pero lo hizo suavemente, su única intención era asustarla por el dolor que ella le había causado en su muñeca. Lanzó una franca carcajada sorprendiendo a todos pues nadie, excepto Candy y Albert, conocían ese lado del aristócrata. Inclusive sus padres estaban sorprendidos, ¿Su hijo? ¿Carcajeándose abiertamente? Y era solo el comienzo.

-¡Terrence G. Grandchester eso no es muy amable de tu parte! ¡Pensé que habías madurado Mocoso Engreído! –Lo reprendió colocando su mano sana sobre su cadera como esperando la respuesta, lista para el ataque. Levantó orgullosa su pequeña nariz mientras su voz era de absoluta indignación fingida.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¡No te pongas así! –Continuó mientras se reía – ¡Se te ven más las pecas! –nuevamente la abierta carcajada. Ese chico sí que disfrutaba el juego. Acercó su sonriente y seductor rostro al de SU pecosa mientras daba una punzada nuevamente con su índice derecho sobre su nariz.

-¡Creo haberte dicho que a mí me gustan mis pecas! –lo enfrentó continuando levantando orgullosa su nariz acercando amenazante su rostro al del aristócrata abriendo sus ojos expresivos más de lo habitual.

Terry iba a responder, sin embargo, la cercanía del rostro de Candy con el de él lo puso nervioso y no lo hizo de inmediato; cosa que la pecosa aprovechó para decir con sarcasmo:

-Y Antes de que continúes: ¡Sí! ¡Las colecciono! ¡Y sí: Estoy viendo la manera de agregar más! –Candy se detuvo en seco pues no solo se dio cuenta que habían caído en su acostumbrado delicioso flirteo de juego de palabras, sino que recordó el dialogo del sueño que tuvo hace poco más de dos meses y no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, pero Terry iba a luchar hasta el final.

-A mí también me gustan tus pecas y me alegro de que las colecciones –susurró al oído de la rubia con ese seductor acento inglés que enloquecía a sus fanáticas.

Ella entonces sintió que el piso se movía abruptamente. Candy y Terry se miraron sorprendidos, embelesados, como si solo estuvieran ellos en la estancia. ¿Los dos habían soñado lo mismo o era solo coincidencia que repitieran el mismo dialogo? Ambos reconocieron esa mirada de aceptación a los pensamientos del otro y descubrieron su respuesta; se sorprendieron en extremo por el descubrimiento. La química de ese par era innegable todos podían casi tocarla con sus manos.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Candy –Anthony decidió que era suficiente. Esta vez el rubio no permitiría que sus celos lo vencieran. Tomó la mano de su novia que no había salido del encanto. Se despidieron y salieron de la mansión.

-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que demonios fue eso? –preguntó Archie sorprendido todavía de la química que aún se sentía en el ambiente, el joven habría jurado que podía palparla con sus manos; pero por respuesta solo obtuvo silencio. – ¿Qué? ¿Estoy loco? –El joven miró a todos extrañado – ¿Nadie lo sintió? ¿Solo yo? –trató de buscar la respuesta en el arrogante aristócrata.

Terry solo agachó la cabeza y se excusó para salir del lugar, necesitaba tomar aire. Su corazón se había puesto en sintonía con el de SU pecosa. Hacía tiempo que no se había sentido así. Casi había olvidado esa extraña conexión natural entre ambos. Sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia ese lazo continuaba intacto ¿Por qué? Quizás nunca se rompería aunque nunca fueran pareja nuevamente; por lo menos, su "Condecito" aceptaba que siguieran siendo amigos. El joven continuaba con paso taciturno hacia el jardín.

_-Esos fueron Candy y Terry en su esfera –pensó el patriarca._

_-Esos fueron un hombre y una mujer que se aman y cuando se comunican lo hacen con más que palabras –el pensamiento del Duque lo llevó a comprender aún más porqué su hijo afirmaba que necesitaba a Candy para ser feliz._

_-Eso fue el amor en su total expresión. ¡Es tan grande que nos contagiaron! Todos estamos tratando de adivinar que es esta paz y alegría que se quedó en el aire. No fue mucho lo que se dijeron, de hecho no fue nada romántico, fue la forma en que se entendieron. ¡Pobre de mi hijo! Por eso está tan triste, porque sabe que lo que perdió fue un amor que no necesita palabras. _– ¡Espera Terry! ¡Quisiera ir a comprar un regalo para Miss Candy y un poco de ropa para mí! ¿Puedes ir conmigo? –Eleonor deseaba distraer a su hijo.

-¡Dame un par de horas madre! ¡Ahora solo quiero estar solo! –Respondió tratando de esconder sus emociones –Albert: ¿Me prestas uno de tus caballos? Hace años que no cabalgo en un bosque –todos notaron la profunda angustia y tristeza en la voz de Terry, esta vez, ni siquiera Archie se atrevió a molestarlo.

-No deberías cabalgar. Estás débil todavía –respondió William.

-No estoy débil, ya te dije que Neal golpea como niña –mintió porque necesitaba salir. Sentirse libre al cabalgar, siempre lo relajaba. Albert comprendió sus intenciones.

-Claro hermano. Diles que te ensillen mi caballo –le dijo totalmente compenetrado con el dolor de su amigo. William Albert lo entendía a la perfección, incluso Archivald –Te gustará. Pero no abuses recuerda que debes descansar –volvió a advertirle.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes –la voz del aristócrata se quebró pero se giró justo a tiempo para esconder las gruesas lágrimas que imprudentemente se escapaban de sus ojos. Apenas hace un par de minutos se sentía pleno y ahora… después de que ella se fue se sintió vacío _– ¡Candy! ¡Me haces tanta falta! Te amo, te amo como un estúpido. Nunca lograré apartarte de mi corazón amor mío. Me lo acabas de demostrar, latimos juntos. Ese sueño, ese sueño –pensó con tristeza –ella también lo tuvo, estoy seguro. Sus ojos no pueden ocultarme nada. Es tan transparente._

Yo pensé que podía quedarme sin ti y no puedo

Es difícil mi amor, más difícil de lo que pensé.

He dejado mi puerta entreabierta y entraste tú sin avisar

No te apartes de mí. Oh no.

No pensé que ese aire inocente me enseñase un mundo

En las cosas bonitas tan simples que siempre me dices

Por la falta que me haces aquí, y por todo lo que veo en ti.

No te apartes de mí. Oh no.

(No te apartes de mí –Roberto Carlos)

Nadie dijo un solo comentario, todos se dispersaron para preparar la sorpresa de la rubia.

***************************************************************************

La joven heredera estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Por momentos contemplaba el paisaje. Le hacía bien respirar el aroma del bosque. Su alma empezaba a sentirse reconfortada. Los rayos solares se posaron delicadamente sobre ella. Su cabello se tornó más dorado que nunca, sus ojos brillaron ante los divertidos habitantes del lugar. A Anthony le parecía que esa mujer era la más bella sobre la tierra. Ambos llenaron sus pulmones de aire puro y se sintieron revitalizados.

-¿Estas bien Candy? –Anthony había notado ausente a su novia, pero trataba de entender cómo debía estarse sintiendo teniendo a Terrence tan cerca. Aunque los celos lo estaban volviendo loco. Siempre había sido arrebatado e impulsivo.

-Sí mi amor, estoy bien, es solo que esta situación es extraña y, aunque no lo quiera admitir, es un poco incómoda –ella se sonrojó y desvió la mirada temiendo que su novio descubriera algún indicio que delatara cuánto disfrutaba de la presencia del actor en esos días.

-¿Terrence te incomoda? ¿Te ha dicho algo que te moleste? –se esforzó por comprender aunque le era muy difícil. Hubiera preferido ser el único en el corazón de su pequeña.

-¡Oh no! ¡Nada que me moleste! Se ha portado como un amigo y yo le estoy muy agradecida por cómo se comportó conmigo durante esas horribles horas –la chica se estremeció al recordar la fortaleza psicológica que Terry le había dado con su apoyo y su amor.

-¿Quieres contarme? –Anthony no deseaba importunarla. Si ella no quería hacerlo, el heredero respetaría su decisión.

-¿Te molesta si lo guardo para mí al menos por el momento? Tal vez después me atreva a revivir esa experiencia, pero no ahora –hay muchos secretos que permanecen guardados en los diferentes rincones del corazón de una mujer y esos momentos terribles y extrañamente dulces al lado de Terry eran para Candy algo que deseaba guardar para ella, solo para ella.

-¿Sabes que te amo verdad Candy? ¿Sabes que siempre puedes acudir a mí? –Anthony tomó una de las manos de Candy para cubrirla entre las suyas; luego acarició las huellas de los golpes recibidos. –Parece que Terrence tiene razón: Neal golpea como niña; las heridas de tu rostro están sanando. Pronto estarás bien –sonrió dulcemente. Era extraño cómo Candy podía estremecerse por el más mínimo contacto con Anthony. Se sentía enormemente confundida.

-Eso espero. No me gusta que me veas así –levantó la vista hacia el horizonte, llevaban unos cuántos minutos caminando desde que abandonaran el auto –¿Es muy lejos? ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó curiosa.

-Ya verás –el joven sonrió juguetón –tengo una sorpresa que te gustará. Estoy seguro –pocos metros después encontraron un pequeño muro cubierto totalmente de frondosas enredaderas –Cierra los ojos Candy y dame tu mano –la chica obedeció y se estremeció con el fuerte contacto de su novio. Cuando estaba con él se sentía segura y protegida. Ir tomada de su mano inevitablemente ocasionaba en ella deliciosos cosquilleos. Anthony abrió una austera y pesada puerta que se escondía entre ramales y flores e introdujo a su compañera – ¡Puedes abrirlos! –Le dijo al oído, mientras los mordisqueaba juguetón. Esa caricia era ya parte de su ritual cuando estaban solos –Candy sintió mariposas en el estómago y se perdió ante la maravillosa escena de cuento de hadas.

-¡Mi amor es hermoso! –Tenía la vista fija en la multitud de pequeñas flores silvestres que cubrían el césped y las enredaderas en el muro. También había muchas rosas cultivadas, un pequeño kiosco en perfectas condiciones, un gran árbol y… (a Candy le brillaron los ojos como niña) –Un columpio! –exclamó mientras caminaba hacia el árbol.

-Muy temprano esta mañana he venido a colocarlo para ti. ¿Quieres volar? –Le parecía increíble la forma en que Candy apreciaba los detalles pequeños.

-¡Sí! ¡Empuja fuerte! ¡Quiero llegar al cielo! –dijo divertida y agradecida por los detalles que tenía Anthony para hacerla sentir especial.

-Bueno, al cielo no es posible. No creo que sea prudente con tu brazo inmóvil –sonrió –pero puedo columpiarte un poco si prometes que te sujetarás fuerte con tu mano sana. El chico besó la frente de Candy antes de empezar a columpiarla.

Anthony y Candy pasaron una hermosa tarde en ese jardín que nunca antes había visitado. El chico cortó algunas flores silvestres para su novia y adornó graciosamente su abundante cabellera, haciendo que Candy se sonrojara ante los juegos del heredero, comieron y departieron alegremente. Anthony le dijo que ese era un lugar creado especialmente para su madre y que ella solía ir ahí para estar sola, leer o incluso escapar de la tía abuela. Candy se preguntaba como es que su novio había logrado que ambos se olvidaran del incidente con Terry; en verdad estaba disfrutando el tiempo que pasaba con él. Anthony se sentía en las nubes pues durante su tiempo juntos habían estado muy felices y no había nada capaz de molestarlos, no quería volver a la mansión; Terry no le desagradaba como persona pero estaba celoso del tiempo en que había estado cerca de Candy cuando él la creía muerta. Estaba celoso del lazo que los unía y que debía aceptar, era indestructible. Anthony deseaba que todos los pensamientos de la pequeña fueran solo suyos. Sin embargo, entendía que para que una relación fuera sana, debían respetar la individualidad del otro, eso incluía sus intereses, sus oportunidades y sus amigos, por supuesto.

El joven enamorado invitó a Candy a caminar un rato entre los jardines y luego retornaron al lugar donde habían dejado los enseres. Se sentaron al pie del gran árbol y miraron el horizonte. Hipnotizados y embriagados uno por el otro, Anthony y Candy se abrazaron, Anthony se recargó en el tronco del árbol con sus piernas abiertas, ella se colocó de espaldas a él entre sus piernas y a la vez se recargó en el pecho de su novio, Anthony rodeó su cintura con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha rodeó su pecho alcanzando con sus dedos algunos de sus rizos jugueteando con ellos. Ella colocó su mano inmóvil sobre el brazo con el que rodeaba su cintura y alcanzó con su otra mano el brazo con el que rodeaba su pecho, aferrados por varios minutos uno al otro hasta que el joven no pudo contenerse más. Con delicadeza apartó el cabello que caía sobre la espalda de la joven, dejando su nuca a la vista del muchacho. Anthony besó con seducción la sensible piel de su novia ocasionando que la piel de ella se erizara y el rubor subiera a sus mejillas. Se mantuvo mucho tiempo besando su cuello, su espalda y sus hombros.

-Desearía hacerte sentir cuando he extrañado estos momentos mi amor –le susurró en el oído, mientras deslizaba su mano por el brazo sano de Candy.

-Yo también te he extrañado Anthony… -no pudo terminar pues ya su novio, animado por sentir su piel erizada, la giró con delicadeza hacia él.

Anthony buscó dulcemente los labios de ella en un beso que fue creciendo hasta volverse fiero y demandante, ya ninguno de los dos tenía suficiente del otro, durante ese mes de noviazgo sus juegos se volvieron cada vez más atrevidos, sus lenguas jugaban y se exploraban mientras sus manos se aprisionaban y liberaban en un encuentro constante de caricias y placeres compartidos. A él le volvía loco pensar en ella, en que la tenía en sus brazos y estaba temblando rindiéndose a sus audaces pesquisas de los puntos más sensibles de su amada. Sin dejar de besarla la colocó sobre el césped y suavemente se posó sobre ella cuidando de no lastimar su brazo, introduciendo su fuerte y varonil mano bajo su falda, buscando la piel de sus piernas mientras la otra mano era deslizada sobre la blusa para acariciar uno de los senos de su hermosa novia. El paso de la mano de Anthony por sus piernas fue como un suave cosquilleo que provocaba una ardiente sensación. La chica sintió un ardiente calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Los gemidos de placer de Candy empezaron a aparecer encendiendo los deseos de Anthony quien se ocupaba ya de desbaratar los moños del vestido de ella, en ese intercambio que ambos ya conocían perfectamente.

-Amo estos vestidos de moños como tirantes –le dijo juguetón y seductor, mientras la miraba con deseo.

-Son los más fáciles de poner teniendo un brazo inmóvil –explicó ruborizada.

-Y los más fáciles de quitar –le dijo Anthony ya con voz enronquecida, devorando con sus ojos la piel descubierta. Había hecho a un lado el vestido y ahora Candy estaba en sus brazos solo con su corsé y su crinolina. Sus mejillas ruborizadas eran inocentemente seductoras a la luz del sol.

El joven besó cuidadosamente ambos hombros. La humedad de los besos del muchacho empezó a enloquecer a Candy. Ella empezó a disfrutar cada vez más las caricias de los labios del joven que pasaban seductores por su cuello y se acercaban de vez en vez hasta sus senos.

-Oh Candy, tuve tanto miedo de perderte –murmuró mientras la miraba excitado recorriendo sus mejillas con una de sus manos en una mezcla de ternura y seducción. La miró con adoración. Ella correspondió a sus atenciones con la misma intensidad.

-Yo también tuve miedo de que Neal consiguiera su objetivo y tú me despreciaras –confesó con dolor –no podría estar lejos de ti. Te amo –ahora fue ella quien lo invitó a continuar con su ritual de amor –me gusta estar en tus brazos. Me gusta saber que me deseas –se sorprendió por la sinceridad y audacia de sus palabras dichas a media voz, pues la joven estaba entregada a la excitación que le producía el intercambio con Anthony.

El heredero la miró con pasión para luego deshacerse de los listones del coqueto corsé con manos impacientes y más expertas. Anthony amaba la seductora imagen de la atrevida lencería de su novia. Cuando por fin tuvo por primera vez el pecho completamente desnudo de su Candy ante sus ojos, se sorprendió al sentir como ella lo miraba con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y con su brazo sano lo acercó hacia ella invitándolo a besar sus senos. El rubio por supuesto no rechazó la invitación y empezó el erótico juego. Con su lengua delineó la base de sus firmes montes. Besó uno de ellos mientras acariciaba el otro, pellizcando delicadamente el pezón.

-Oh mi amor, son tan suaves y firmes –le dijo refiriéndose a sus senos. Luego jugueteó con su lengua sobre el pezón erecto –es tan excitante tenerlo en mi boca –musitó.

-Anthony –apenas pudo responder la chica.

-¿Sí? –El chico la estimuló a expresarse – ¿Te gusta?

-Mucho –Dijo excitada. Entonces sintió que su novio la mordía delicadamente en uno de sus botones rosas, mientras pellizcaba dulcemente el otro –mucho –terminó totalmente entregada al placer mientras lanzaba en pequeño gemido.

Anthony se ocupó de morder, succionar y lamer; nada era suficiente para el muchacho; estuvo un tiempo en uno de sus senos mientras continuaba acariciando el otro con la misma intensidad y deseo con que besaba el otro. Sentir la erección del pezón acariciado por su lengua fue para el joven como la gloria misma, escuchar los gemidos de placer de Candy le excitó a un más pues encontraba mucho deleite en hacerla disfrutar con sus íntimos encuentros. Estaba perdido en la calidez de los senos de Candy; había aprendido que al mordisquearlos suavemente la joven temblaba mientras que él encontraba satisfacción y placer.

-Te amo. Eres deliciosa –le dijo.

Era la primera vez que se había atrevido a despojar a Candy de su corsé y se sentía complacido de que ella tuviera confianza en él, de alguna manera se sabía el único privilegiado pues la mujer que tenía en sus brazos era inexperta y se estremecía a la más pequeña caricia que su novio le regalaba. Acarició la espalda de su novia al tiempo que ahora era ella quien lo despojaba torpemente de su camisa; finalmente, con dedos traviesos y ligeramente más expertos que su último encuentro en el departamento, recorría su cuerpo extasiada por la firmeza de los músculos de Anthony; no, ya no era un niño, ella estaba totalmente perdida en la fuerza de los brazos de su novio. Cuanto deseó poder ser ahora ella quien lo colmara de placer, pero en su estado era imposible. Así que con su brazo sano detuvo a Anthony para que la mirara:

-Quiero que vuelvas a besarlos –le dijo casi como una súplica de tal forma que Anthony apenas escuchó. Candy definitivamente no tenía temor de mostrar a su novio su deseo.

Así que el joven volvió a perderse en acariciar con su lengua los erectos puntos rosas de su amada quien no dejaba de gemir cada vez que travieso mordía y succionaba sus deliciosos botones. Ella seguía recostada suavemente sobre el césped. Mientras atrevidas caricias se desplazaban por sus costados, cadera y piernas.

Sus cuerpos reaccionaron con la dulce humedad previa a la entrega total, Candy ya empezaba a reconocer lo que ello significaba y las demandas de sus jóvenes cuerpos pues estaba conciente de que Anthony estaba también atrapado por las demandas fisiológicas de su masculinidad.

-Me tienes loco –le confesó mientras besaba su boca –no sé hasta cuando sea capaz de controlarme –agregó –permitiendo que su novia sintiera la erección de su intimidad.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que aún no era el momento, deseaban seguir descubriendo juntos y sin prisas las sensaciones que aún estaban ocultas para ellos, irían despacio, querían llegar al punto máximo pero a su debido tiempo; todavía deseaban aprender más uno del otro.

Terminaron su encuentro con una sesión de besos tan atrevidos como su deseo.

Cuando lograron controlarse, Anthony ayudó a su novia a vestirse. Mientras ella se sonrojaba Anthony disfrutaba del juego de pasar los listones a través de los ojales del delicado corsé pues le parecía casi tan erótico como tener los senos de Candy en su boca. Cuando finalizó, levantó los dorados rizos que caían sobre la nuca de Candy para depositar nuevamente pequeños besos sobre el cuello de su novia, cosa que casi los hace perder el control nuevamente, pero el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y debían regresar a la Mansión de las Rosas.

Arreglaron la canasta que habían traído y salieron abrazados del jardín, emprendieron la pequeña caminata hacia el carro todavía extasiados por los momentos recién compartidos. Antes de abrir la puerta para que Candy entrara, Anthony la detuvo del brazo, la giró para que lo mirara, recargó su cuerpo sobre el de ella obligándola a recargarse sobre la portezuela del auto y nuevamente la beso apasionado, Candy respondió rodeando su cuello con su brazo mientras el acariciaba cuidadosamente los hombros, los senos y las caderas de ella en suaves y a la vez audaces movimientos de sus manos. Sus lenguas bailaron juntas entrando y saliendo rítmicamente de la boca del otro. Ella correspondió sus atenciones deslizando su mano por la espalda de su novio, acercándose seductoramente cada vez más al rubio en un atrevido intercambio que de casto no tenía nada. Cuando finalizaron el encuentro que hubiera sido capaz de encender Troya, sonrieron perdidos en sus ojos. Intercambiando pequeños besos mutuamente. Confesándose al oído lo bien que se sentían juntos y cuánto deseaban estar listos para una entrega total.

A lo lejos, un jinete había observado a la pareja; tenía un dolor indescriptible y un nudo atorado en la garganta; Anthony había dado a Candy las caricias que Terry tanto deseaba intercambiar con ella; sus muslos, sus senos, su cuello, sus caderas, toda ella debía haber sido de él, solo de él. Y Candy había abrazado a Anthony de la forma que Terry deseaba que lo abrazara a él. Lo había mirado apasionadamente, como tantas noches él la había soñado. Desde que abandonó al colegio extendiendo sus alas para labrarse una vida propia lejos de las frivolidades de la nobleza inglesa, lejos del padre que lo ignoraba, huyendo de las expectativas que el Duque de Grandchester tenía para él… desde aquél día, cuando desde el barco se despidió de su Candy guardó las esperanzas de volver a verla. Abrirse paso en el mundo del teatro no fue fácil, pero pese a la adversidad siempre guardó la esperanza de reencontrarse con su Chica Tarzán. Extrañamente tenía la seguridad de que ella le recordaba, podía sentirlo, era ese lazo que habían tejido juntos el que le gritaba que ella pensaba en él, que no lo había olvidado, jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que Candy lo hiciera a un lado. Incluso había sentido la imperante necesidad de viajar a Londres cuando la guerra estalló. Pero entonces vino el breve encuentro en Chicago y los días posteriores, cuando a través de cartas se declararon sus verdaderos sentimientos Terry sintió que por fin estaba vivo. La vida era dulce con él por primera vez, su futuro se veía brillante: El trabajo deseado y la mujer elegida. No podía pedir más, el vacío y su soledad eran cosa del pasado, la vida lo había recompensando. Si su vida anterior era el precio para estar con Candy… Terry estaba feliz de haberlo pagado.

Desgraciadamente el destino tenía planes diferentes para los muchachos: El accidente de Susana fue un detonante… su corazón se rompió, sus ilusiones se convirtieron en el acostumbrado espejismo, su felicidad se tornó en el viejo bien conocido vacío. Definitivamente: El amor no era para él. Muchas veces se había arrepentido de no haber luchado por su pecosa, jamás tuvo el valor de enfrentar a las Marlowe y mostrarles los deseos de su corazón. Incluso en aquél momento se preguntó por qué no podía hablar claro con la señora Marlow. Pero había sido un ciego al no entender que el amor es lo único que vale la pena en la vida de un hombre, sobre todo, obviamente, cuando está enamorado. Los celos lo invadieron y ya no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera controlarse… ¿Por qué Candy había estado a punto de besarlo la noche que pasaron encerrados? La había sentido estremecerse ante aquélla ardiente mirada hacia sus labios y ya no podía continuar con esa incertidumbre. Debía aclararlo ahora mismo.

-¡Candy! –Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de la mujer que amaba con los celos brotando por cada poro de su piel, ignorando por completo a Anthony. Su voz era autoritaria pero sensualmente aterciopelada.

-¡Terry! –Ella reconoció esa mirada posesiva del chico. Sabía que esta no sería una simple charla de cortesía. Las piernas le temblaron al saberse sola con los dos hombres de su vida.

-Necesitamos hablar, sube al caballo –dijo en tono imperativo, como si ella le debiera obediencia ciega –hay algunas cosas que necesitas aclararme –estaba desmontando el corcel y acercándose al objeto de sus afectos con pasos largos y firmes. Nadie la arrebataría lo que le pertenecía –por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba el guapo actor.

-Terry yo –Candy supo que era a lo que Terry se refería y tuvo miedo de saberse descubierta. Con voz temblorosa, se atrevió a responder –: No puedo ir contigo, estoy con Anthony, si quieres hablaremos en la casa.

-Sí. ¿Qué sucede contigo Grandchester? Creí que eras un caballero. No tienes ningún derecho a exigirle a Candy que vaya contigo –Anthony supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal y sintió que ya había tenido suficiente paciencia. –Vayámonos mi amor –el rubio tomó a Candy de la mano para introducirla en el auto pero Terry la tomó de la cintura firmemente evitando que ella se moviera.

-Terry… -apenas en un susurro la chica se atrevió a mencionar el nombre que la hacía temblar. Clavaron sus miradas incapaces de controlar el sin fin de emociones provocados en el suave contacto verde-azul. Terry no estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de hablar con SU pecosa –Pecosa, me debes una explicación –dijo con toda la intención de acorralarla. Anthony entendía cada vez menos.

-¿Explicación? ¿De qué hablas? –El rubio hurgó en la mirada del aristócrata – ¡Tú perdiste todo derecho a recibir explicaciones el día que elegiste a alguien más! Decidiste hacer feliz a otra aún sabiendo que destruías a Candy! –Le dijo en tono de reproche. Anthony podía ser un caballero pero no un tonto y no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

-¡No sabes lo que estas diciendo! –Por primera vez Terry se dirigió a su rival con una sonrisa irónica –No tienes la menor idea de lo que realmente sucedió por lo que tampoco tienes derecho de opinar. –Terry le dirigió una mirada fría y llena de cólera pero Anthony no se intimidó. Sostuvo su mirada; aun más: La intensificó mientras abrazaba a Candy posesivamente por la cintura para liberarla de Terry.

-¡Claro que lo sé! –Lo miró desafiante y con enojo también. Al parecer ambos caballeros eran estopa a punto de arder –Y para serte franco, sé mucho más de lo que tú mismo sabes; porque tú solo tienes información de lo que sucedió en New York pero ignoras por completo las cosas por las que Candy tuvo que pasar desde que abandonó ese hospital devolviéndote tu libertad. –Anthony no se amedrentó. Continuó en el mismo tono –: Y aún si yo no supiera nada, es de mi novia de quien estamos hablando y tengo todo el derecho de meterme en esta conversación. –El Conde miró a su rival con decisión, no permitiría que este arrogante pasara por encima de él. Ahora colocó a Candy justo detrás de él, para alejarla del intruso.

-Pues lo siento pero ella y yo tenemos que hablar y no pienso hacerlo delante de ti –una sonrisa altanera se dibujó en el aristócrata mientras que tomaba a Candy por su brazo sano para atraerla nuevamente hacia él.

-Ya te dije que mi novia no va contigo a ningún lado. No lo permitiré –mantuvo su postura firme delante del socarrón y con delicadeza pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy. La pobre muchacha entonces se empezó a sentir indignada por la forma en que sus sentimientos eran ignorados por los encrespados caballeros en la porfía.

-¿No te das cuenta que Candy solo te está usando como paño de lágrimas para olvidarse de mí? Pero eso, mi querido Anthony, es imposible, ella y yo estaremos unidos siempre –se mofó Terry –Tú no puedes darle ni la milésima parte del amor que yo le he dado –se atrevió a asegurar.

-¿Amor? ¿A qué llamas amor? –El rubio devolvió la misma sonrisa – ¡Ah! Entiendo: Amor es no confiar en tu novia. Amor es no compartir tus problemas. Amor es ocultar información importante. Amor es no incluirla para resolver problemas juntos –Candy, boquiabierta, se preguntaba si Anthony sabía leer su mente. Ella se había hecho las mismas preguntas. Los ojos de Anthony desprendían fuego y rabia hacia Terrence – ¿Crees que por perderla y perderte en el alcohol puedes llamar amor a lo que sientes? ¿Crees que tú me vas a dar lecciones de lo que debes hacer cuando pierdes al amor de tu vida? ¡No gracias! Prefiero quedarme como estoy. –Candy nunca había visto a Anthony de esa manera, pero de solo recordar la ocasión en que la vio llorando en el lago, a Anthony se le subía el enojo a la cabeza.

-¿Tú qué sabes lo que significa perder al amor de tu vida? –Le retó el arrogante que empezaba a perder el control de sí mismo –No tienes la menor idea de lo que es tener planes y sueños para luego despertar descubriendo que todo fue una ilusión. –Terry tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse callado, si Anthony quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-¿Qué es lo que dices Grandchester? ¿Que no sé lo que es perder el amor de mi vida? –Anthony cerró amenazante la distancia con Terry. Ese socarrón estaba pasando el límite –Definitivamente tú estás muy mal informado. –El rubio tragó saliva y confesó con un nudo en la garganta –: Tengo cuatro años soñando con Candy. ¡Más de tres pensándola muerta! ¿Escuchaste bien o quieres que te lo repita? –Los ojos de Anthony revelaban que no estaba dispuesto a no pelear por la mujer que amaba, aunque estaba temblando ante el recuerdo de sus peores años – ¡Muerta! ¡Me he enfrentado al terrible dolor de creer que mi amada no está más en este mundo! –Anthony miró desafiante a su interlocutor –Ese tiempo me pasé todos los días pensando en ella, recordando nuestros encuentros y promesas, nuestro sueño de estar juntos. NO hubo un solo momento en que pudiera apartarla de mi mente. –Confesó fastidiado de tener que compartir esto con Terry –Pero no destruí mi vida; por el contrario, la edifiqué pensando en ella. Dime que dolor puede ser más grande –exigió –: ¿Saber que vive y es feliz aunque esté lejos de ti o saber que está muerta? ¿Cuál dolor prefieres Grandchester? –Al rubio le dolió tener que hacerle esta confesión tan personal a un desconocido, se sentía agotado pues solo recordar la agonía en la que vivió fue suficiente para perder los estribos. Tenía su mirada furiosa en Terry. No permitiría que lo venciera.

-¿Muerta? –Terry estaba desconcertado, ciertamente el prefería el dolor de saberla con otro que el de saberla muerta. Si ella muriera él mismo moriría también. Pero no permitiría que esta importante revelación le quitara la oportunidad de sacar los celos que siempre sintió por Anthony. – ¡Vaya! Tú sufriendo por ella mientras que ella estaba conmigo… -le dijo en tono de burla, sus ojos brillaron con una extraña satisfacción de haberle hecho daño al novio de SU pecosa. Tenía que devolverle al rubio un poco del sufrimiento que él mismo tenía. Y sí que lo logró, pues los ojos de Anthony se encendieron de inmediato; no podía evitar los celos que despertaban cada vez que lo miraba cerca de Candy.

-Terry, eres malo –Candy abofeteó a su amigo desilusionada y molesta – ¿Por qué quieres hacer esto? ¡No tienes derecho! ¡Tú eres un hombre comprometido! –Candy estaba fuera de sí, dos lágrimas recorrieron su pecoso rostro mientras Terry se sentía miserable por causarle tal pena a la mujer que adoraba, pero no abandonaría su propósito, debía saber que pasaba en la mente de la pecosa y no se detendría.

-Pues parece que eso no te importó mucho cuando… –se detuvo pues supo que había ido más allá de dónde él mismo hubiera querido. Trató de desviar la atención –Además, ¡Si estoy comprometido con Susana es porque tú así me lo pediste! –la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo – ¿O ya olvidaste que ni siquiera te detuviste a hablar conmigo? Solo saliste de ese maldito cuarto con un seco "Adiós" para mí –le dijo con un feroz reproche, aún tenía la sangre caliente por la bofetada que Candy le había dado.

-¡Pero tú ya habías decidido que te quedarías con ella! Me rompiste el corazón en millones de pedazos! Me hiciste ir a verte con solo un boleto sin retorno; estuve creyendo todo el tiempo que querías que me quedara a tu lado pero ni siquiera tuviste el valor de decirme lo que pasaba –le reprochó –Tuve que enterarme por los cuchicheos de tu público durante la premier –la chica estaba visiblemente afectada por los recuerdos que estaba reviviendo, Anthony se dio cuenta y la abrazó hacia él para refugiarla del dolor. Terry sintió un horrible pesar al ver a su pecosa refugiarse en los brazos de otro. Candy se liberó de Anthony decidida para enfrentar a Terry. Se acercó furiosa a él con los ojos bañados en lágrimas pero fijando sus esmeraldas en los zafiros que la miraban con sufrimiento. – ¡Maldita sea Terry! ¡No me culpes de las decisiones que tomaste y no fuiste capaz de confesarme! –Le gritó fuera de sí – ¡Tú habías elegido desde antes que yo arribara a New York! ¡Yo solo me hice a un lado para evitarte la confesión que te negabas a hacerme! Si realmente lo hubieras deseado, habrías hablado conmigo y lo habríamos enfrentado juntos; pero no, tú ya habías tomado una decisión y yo ya no tenía nada que hacer contigo. La prueba está en que en ningún momento me pediste que me quedara: Después de mi "Adiós" que tanto reprochas, me dijiste que me llevarías a la estación –apenas podía hablar por el dolor -¡Que me llevarías a la estación! –repitió riendo entre llanto irónica. Luego secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano sin dejar de mirar a Terry. –Caminé bajo la nieve sola ¡No me seguiste! Solo me viste abandonar el hospital y seguramente de inmediato regresaste con Susana. Luego te comprometiste con ella. Yo estoy reconstruyendo mi vida a partir de los pedazos que hay en mí, no ha sido fácil pero puedo lograrlo.

-"_Sí. NO la elegí a ella, sino a Susana Marlowe" (1) –le recordó su conciencia palabra por palabra, pero su orgullo lo llevó a decir-:_ ¡Nunca Candy! Nunca podrás borrar lo que hay entre nosotros. Mi amor te seguirá muy a tu pesar y muy a pesar de tu novio. ¿Lo entiendes Candice White Andrew? Tú eres solo mía –El aristócrata estaba fuera de sí. Los celos lo invadieron. La dulzura con que la trató durante el secuestro desapareció. Terry se había acercado peligrosamente a la pecosa, el olor a rosas invadió su olfato y estaba a punto de robarle un beso cuando…

-¡Suficiente! ¡Esta conversación no tiene sentido! ¿Quién te has creído? Es verdad que Candy te amó pero entiéndelo: Ahora ella me ama a mí, está conmigo y será muy pronto mi esposa y mi mujer –Anthony había arrojado el imprudente actor por los aires haciéndolo golpear contra un árbol. No soportó ver la cercanía de los labios de ambos – ¡Entiéndelo Grandchester! Hasta ahora he sido paciente porque estas convaleciente y porque sé que mis primos, sus novias, mi tío y mi novia te aprecian, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar a Candy como si quisieras convertirla en tu amante. ¡Ella está conmigo, yo sí puedo y quiero ofrecerle un matrimonio respetable para formar una familia con ella! Tú no tienes nada decente que ofrecerle y ella se merece ser feliz. ¡Déjala en paz! Tienes prohibido acercarte a ella. –Anthony estaba por darse la media vuelta y retirarse pero…

-Anthony! –escuchó a su espalda y giró para enfrentar a su rival mientras un fuerte puño se encontró con su rostro. Terry sabía que el rubio tenía derecho de defender a su novia, pero quería pelear con él, era la única manera de liberar su frustración.

-Está bien –dijo el rubio exasperado mientras limpiaba la sangre que abandonaba su labio superior y lo retaba con su mirada.

Los caballeros se enfrascaron en una terrible pelea que ambos estaban deseando. Anthony habría querido dejarlo para después pero ya que Terry era tan arrogante decidió darle lo que pedía. Terry por fin estaba desquitando todo su dolor, era como si quisiera que el rubio pagara todos los saldos que la vida tenía con él pues peleó como una fiera. Candy estaba sorprendida de ver a los dos chicos que más amaba enfrascados en una feroz lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; ambos encontraron mucho placer en hacerse daño, los puños fueron y vinieron de uno a otro durante mucho tiempo sin que alguno diera señales de querer detener el enfrentamiento y ofrecer una tregua.

-¡Apártate de ella! ¡Ella es mía y pronto volveré para reclamar lo que me pertenece! –Amenazó Terry lanzando un puñetazo, pero esta vez la agilidad del rubio fue más rápida. Anthony logró quitarse a tiempo y en su lugar Terry sintió el fuerte puño de Anthony en su estómago.

-¡Te equivocas! Ella no es un objeto del que puedas presumir posesión. Es una mujer y ahora está conmigo y me ama –Anthony no le permitiría creer ni por un solo momento que todavía tenía alguna posibilidad con Candy.

-¡No te ama! Yo sé que es a mí por quien tiembla de amor –Terry añadió con arrogancia, ya se había recuperado un poco del golpe y esta vez su puño sí alcanzó un costado de su contrincante.

-¡Me ama! ¡Me ama! –le aseguró –Sé que puede temblar por amor, lo he comprobado y no es precisamente por el tuyo. –Esta vez fue Anthony quien asestó un puñetazo en el labio del actor, haciéndolo sangrar. Anthony se odió de hablar así de su pequeña y Terry se enfureció al entender el significado implícito en las palabras de Anthony. Más aún: había sido testigo del beso apasionado que la pecosa correspondiera cuando los encontró.

-¡Yo sé que piensa en mí! ¡Yo sé que puede vibrar con un beso mío! Tú eres solo un salvavidas –Terry asestó un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Anthony, satisfecho de haberlo hecho doblarse del dolor.

-¡Un beso! –Anthony se irguió lentamente – ¡Ja! ¡Un beso robado por un chico cuando apenas tenía quince años! ¡Correspondido con una bofetada! ¡Ja! –se mofó, cosa que hizo enfurecer al actor – ¡Ella ya sabe lo que es besar un hombre y ese hombre no eres tú! ¡Acéptalo! –Anthony derrumbó a Terry enredando una de sus piernas en las de él para hacerlo perder el equilibrio.

-¡Tengo más que ese beso pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar contigo! –Terry sabía que su extraña conexión era algo único. Para canalizar su frustración lo obligó a rodar con él en el césped para dominar el intercambio de golpes.

-Pues yo también tengo mucho, mucho más que besos, así que es mejor que te aceptes la idea de que nunca la tendrás mientras que yo viva. –Anthony ya no podía controlarse, hacía tiempo que se las estaba guardando y ahora no había forma de volver, siguió golpeando a su rival con mucha fuerza y furia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Esas últimas palabras de Anthony hicieron que Terry se detuviera en seco. Anthony se odió por haber abierto la boca. Eso no es de caballeros. Terry sintió que la tierra se abría para tragarlo – ¿Qué más? ¡Contesta! ¿Qué más tienes de ella? –Le gritó desesperado. Se volvió loco por un segundo cegado por la rabia y golpeó a su contrincante como quien golpeara un saco. Los celos lo apresaron inmisericordes.

-¡No te lo diré! –Anthony lo miró apenado por lo que había dicho y permitió que su contrincante lo golpeara. Terry interpretó su silencio como la peor noticia que pudiera recibir, lo tomó de la solapa para obligarlo a hablar, pero el rubio no contestó. Aunque en poco tiempo perdió su aplomo y por respuesta le envió un puñetazo más a su rostro rompiendo la herida que apenas estaba cicatrizando por un golpe de Neal.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ella es incapaz! –El sufrimiento del joven por lo que había imaginado lo hizo abandonar la gesta y caer rendido arrodillado –Yo te amo pecosa, te amo – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar conmigo para que te explique? –Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro de su contrincante haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por mantener la cordura y no permitir que sus lágrimas aparecieran delante de Anthony.

-Pues parece que ella no te escucha. Hace mucho rato que nos abandonó. Se llevó el caballo –el rubio no sabía que hacer; estaba muy agitado. Terry le simpatizaba pero en verdad era un tonto arrogante –Escucha Terry –se sorprendió de llamarlo así. Suavizó el tono de su voz tratando de calmar su respiración y relajar sus músculos –Candy es una mujer completa, entiéndelo, nos amamos y hasta dónde lleguemos en nuestra relación es asunto nuestro solamente. Ella estuvo a punto de ser tuya pero eso ya pasó. Ahora tu estás comprometido y yo quiero que Candy sea feliz y ser feliz yo también. Ambos merecemos ser felices.

-Es fácil decirlo porque tú no estás en mi lugar –El actor no deseaba hablar con Anthony.

-Tienes razón. Sé que hay quienes aplauden su sacrificio pero yo no. A mí se me hace estúpido sacrificar a alguien que amas, condenarla a la miseria para que otra esté feliz solo porque esa otra afirma haberte salvado la vida. Dime: ¿Por lo menos sabes cuán miserable hiciste a Candy? ¿Tienes idea del sufrimiento que le causaste? ¿Te has puesto a pensar que destruiste sus ilusiones? –lo interrogó para ponerlo en su sitio – ¡Pero claro! Para ti Candy era la fuerte, la que siempre se ha sacrificado por otros… ¿Por qué no exponerla a lo mismo? Ya había demostrado su fortaleza, así que según tú: Abandonarla era la acción más lógica. Tenías que romperle el corazón para que Susana no sufriera y tu honor estuviera a salvo. Si Susana te hubiera amado no te habría pedido nada a cambio. Y Candy tiene razón: No confiaste en ella. Yo no entiendo el concepto de amor sin confianza. Pero tú lo aceptaste y ahora debes vivir con las consecuencias de tus decisiones –sentenció.

-Después de enterarme de la supuesta fiesta de compromiso con Neal estuve a punto de volver –confesó entre dientes sin atreverse a mirarlo –si no lo hice fue porque nos enteramos que Susana está muy enferma. Está desquiciada, su mente está dañada y el psicoanalista me pidió que la ayudara. Aunque también me dijo que nadie podía obligarme a hacerlo si no quería. Por eso ella sigue pensando que estamos comprometidos, pero jamás me casaré con ella –terminó –Solo la estoy apoyando para que no se vuelva loca o asesina. Podría hacerle daño a Candy.

-¿Qué dices? –Anthony arqueó la ceja – ¿Caíste en lo mismo no una sino dos veces? Lo siento, pero no entiendo –respiró hondo –pudiste venir por Candy y llevártela fuera del alcance de Susana, pero nuevamente, elegiste estar con ella. Es tonto y cruel engañar a alguien prometiéndole matrimonio. Un matrimonio fingido es lo más deshonesto que he escuchado. Ella espera de ti amor; un amor que nunca serás capaz de sentir. Esa historia del sacrificio por deuda y honor no tiene sentido para mí –movió su cabeza negando exasperado. –Me voy, francamente tú me exasperas; estas ahogado y quieres que todos nos ahoguemos contigo –se dio la vuelta para subir a su auto.

-¿Qué? –Terry estaba sorprendido, por primera vez alguien le hablaba abiertamente de lo tonto que ha sido estos últimos años sin ninguna señal de lástima o compasión. Anthony Brown era un hombre de firmes convicciones que defendía sin tapujos sus ideas. –JaJaJa! –una carcajada violó el silencio del bosque.

-¿Estas bien Grandchester? ¿Qué te pasa? –Anthony volvió y se encontró con la mirada un tanto iluminada de un sonriente Grandchester.

-Estoy bien, solo pensaba en lo irónico de esta situación. Me caes bien Brown –confesó en contra de sí mismo –y creo que Candy no pudo encontrar mejor hombre, aunque francamente pensé que Albert le confesaría sus sentimientos a la pecosa –Anthony prefirió hacer caso omiso del último comentario, ya nada lo sorprendía, Terry también había descubierto el amor de su tío por Candy –Durante el colegio me gustaba pensar en ti como un debilucho que le gustaban las rosas, solamente porque no podía lograr que Candy dejara de pensar en ti, eso me lastimaba y me hacía actuar como un idiota –después suspiró con nostalgia y agregó –: Los años han pasado y sigo actuando como un idiota pero resulta que el debilucho no es un debilucho, que Candy te ama y que además me simpatizas –Terry miró intensamente a un Anthony sorprendido –Cuídala Brown.

-No tienes que decirlo. Candy es mi vida y la amo más que a mí mismo –el rubio extendió la mano a su rival como pacto de paz, tal vez, quizá algún día volverían a encontrarse en circunstancias más amistosas… solo tal vez. Los aristócratas abandonaron el lugar para subir al auto, apenas tendrían tiempo para darse un baño antes de la cena en honor de Candy y Terry.

***************************************************************************

Era una hermosa noche, la suave brisa nocturna corría por los jardines transportando el perfume que las Dulce Candy emanaban. La familia había optado por servir la cena en el jardín. Estaban muy felices por el la recuperación de Candy y Terry, sobre todo porque la rubia empezaba a sonreír y estaba con ellos después de los malos momentos que Legan les había ocasionado.

Candy escuchó un suave llamado en su puerta. Era Anthony que había venido para escoltarla hasta el jardín. Cuando la vio se quedó boquiabierto por la hermosura con la que Candy había sido dotada. A sus dieciocho años se estaba convirtiendo en una de las mujeres más hermosas que el heredero hubiera visto.

Estaba ataviada en un vestido verde cuyo corpiño realzaba noblemente sus senos y dejaba al descubierto la hermosa piel blanca de sus hombros, se había levantado el cabello luciendo su alto cuello con unos rizos desenfadados que escapaban del broche de esmeraldas que detenía su peinado. La falda del vestido caía delicadamente en un corte circular. Un escote en la espalda caprichosamente adornado con pequeñas flores, tan pequeñas que apenas se percibían, añadía un toque de seductora inocencia a la heredera. Usaba un muy discreto maquillaje pero la coronación de su atuendo fue la hermosa sonrisa con la que la joven se dirigió a su novio quien no lograba salir del ensueño. Se había clavado en el suelo hasta que Candy le habló:

-¿Anthony? –A Candy le pareció divertida la situación.

-¿Uhmm? –El chico contestó desde su trance

-¿Podemos salir ya? –Lo miró expectante.

-Estas hermosa –le susurró al oído mientras la atraía posesivamente hacia él por la cintura.

-Gracias –los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Tengo algo para ti, es un regalo y quiero dártelo ahora –el heredero sacó una caja de terciopelo del bolsillo de su saco y se lo entregó a su novia.

-¡Es hermoso! ¡Yo no puedo aceptarlo! –al abrir la caja había encontrado un brazalete con el emblema de los Andrew, era muy similar al que aún guardaba de su príncipe de la colina pero estaba trabajado más delicadamente, claramente podía apreciarse que estaba destinado para una dama. Estaba montado en oro puro, con incrustaciones de rubíes y diamantes en el emblema.

-¡Claro que puedes! Quiero que sea tuyo! Era de mi madre y estoy seguro que nadie mejor que tú para portarlo –los ojos del joven brillaron ante el recuerdo de su madre y Candy no pudo negarse al entender lo importante que era para él. –Déjame ponértelo. –Anthony por fin hizo uno de sus sueños realidad: Deslizar el preciado brazalete en la mano de Candy.

Ella levantó su cabello para que él abrochara la gargantilla que usaría esa noche; tentación que su novio no pudo resistir pues una vez terminada su tarea, se dedicó a besar el cuello de su novia mientras rodeaba su cintura en un fuerte abrazo. La chica se giró y respondió al beso de su novio en completo éxtasis pues las sensaciones de la tarde pasada al lado de su novio renacieron en ella logrando encender de nuevo a su novio. Dorothy, que estaba en el baño y había venido a Lakewood para acompañar a Candy, salió en ese momento apenándose hasta al máximo por interrumpir un momento tan íntimo, así que discretamente abandonó la habitación pero el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse trajo a los enamorados de vuelta a la tierra, Candy hundió su rostro en el pecho de su novio totalmente sonrojada al saberse descubierta en semejante postura con Anthony, pero la dulce sonrisa de su novio la consoló.

-Vamos pequeña, después de lo que hemos experimentado esta tarde no deberías sonrojarte por un casto beso –le recordó seductoramente con voz enronquecida.

-¡Anthony! –ella no estaba aún acostumbrada a hablar de tales temas.

-¡JaJaJa! Vamos mi amor, nos están esperando; bueno, te están esperando.

-¡Espera Anthony! –Aunque le apenaba en extremos preguntar, tenía que hacerlo – ¿Qué pasó con Terry? ¿Está todo bien? –hubiera preferido no tocar el tema pero era algo irremediable. Los golpes en el rostro de su novio le preocupaban.

-Eso es cosa de caballeros. Si hubieras permanecido con nosotros lo sabrías, pero desde que nos abandonaste perdiste tu derecho a enterarte –le respondió juguetón al tiempo que la dirigía a la puerta –pero no te preocupes, todo está bien.

En el jardín todos tuvieron la misma reacción que Anthony al ver a Candy, especialmente los caballeros, por lo menos Terry y Archie hubieran querido arrebatarle el lugar al rubio compañero de la chica y ser ellos quienes recibieran sus atenciones. Los ojos de todos se clavaron en el hermoso brazalete regalo de Anthony; cuando supieron el origen de dicha joya todos comprendieron el significado, pronto Candice White Andrew se convertiría en la esposa de Anthony Brown Andrew, una mezcla de celos y regocijo se mezcló dentro de los miembros del clan Andrew.

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Es idéntica! ¿Cómo es que no me había dado cuenta? Quizás por la sencillez de su habitual arreglo personal, pero ahora que la veo ataviada como una princesa… debe ser ella. Será posible Dios mío?_ –el Duque de Grandchester no pudo ocultar su asombro, se quedó prácticamente petrificado, necesitaba hablar con Miss Andrew y averiguar cuanto fuera posible sobre su origen. Sí. Tenía que hacerlo… y ¡Pronto!

-¿Qué te pasa padre? –a Terry no le gustó la forma en que el Duque de Grandchester miró a SU pecosa.

-Nada hijo, no pasa nada –el aristócrata prefería guardar sus sospechas y compartirlas solo con el padre de la joven.

-Pues no me convences, creo que tenemos que hablar más tarde –al duquecito definitivamente no le gustaron las escuetas explicaciones de su padre.

La cena estuvo de lo mejor, Candy estaba feliz por la presencia de las personas que amaba, podía sentirse arropada por una calidez pocas veces experimentada. Anthony, Stear y Archie prepararon una hermosa sorpresa para ella, por un breve momento se perdieron para aparecer vestidos con su tartán escocés pues tocaron sus gaitas con la melodía que siempre le habían interpretado. Candy vio a sus tres paladines envuelta por la melodía, hechizada por completo; recorrió la imagen de cada uno, los tres muy guapos, con clase, con porte… y eran sus paladines, los mismos amigos que la cuidaron cada vez que pudieron, los que hubieran dado todo por verla feliz. Las notas de las gaitas, arrancadas magistralmente, penetraron dulcemente en los sentidos de los presentes; las mentes volaron a la lejana Escocia donde todos ellos tenían recuerdos especiales, incluso los Grandchester pues el mismo Terry había sido concebido en ese lugar. Richard Grandchester y Eleonor Baker evocaron los días vividos como familia, Terry revivió el verano al lado de su pecosa, Albert se estremeció ante la memoria de sus padres… Esta ocasión invitaron al patriarca quien también estaba ataviado con su tartán para que se uniera a ellos, solo que él prefirió interpretar para su pequeña la melodía que tocó para ella en la Colina de Pony; Candy entonces se sintió extasiada, las estrellas del cielo palidecieron ante el brillo de sus ojos; al finalizar Albert la miró con complicidad y le preguntó –: "¿Por fin comprendiste que no son caracoles y que no soy un extra terrestre?" –Fue hasta ese momento en que la llorona descubrió que Albert era aquél jovencito que se convirtiera en su primer "amor". Lo abrazó tiernamente llorando emocionada ocasionando los celos de Anthony y Terry, aunque ambos sabían perfectamente dónde estaba el corazón de la joven en este momento. En cambio para Albert, ese abrazo fue el que estuvo esperando desde que la había visto doce años atrás; es verdad que la había abrazado antes, pero por primera vez la rubia estaba abrazando al "Príncipe de la Colina" y no a su amigo Albert. Su corazón se estremeció por el contacto y el aroma de su pequeña. Estaba tan embelesado que no percibió la conmovedora escena que protagonizaban. Fue hasta que su mirada se topó con la recriminación en los ojos de su sobrino, que el joven magnate liberó a la muchacha.

Los regalos no se hicieron esperar: Annie le obsequió un sombrero con discretas flores y un bellos listón de seda, Paty un bolso, Archie un brazalete sencillo y elegante con pequeñas incrustaciones de rubíes que había comprado años atrás en New York, pero que nunca se había atrevido a regalarle, Stear arregló su "Caja de la Felicidad" que ahora tocaba más melodías, Albert le regaló un cachorro canino pues sabía que compartían el amor por los animales, el Duque y Eleonor obsequiaron un sencillo juego de gargantilla, anillo, brazalete y pendientes de esmeraldas pues estuvieron de acuerdo en que iban muy bien con sus ojos. La expectativa por el regalo de aristócrata arrogante no se hizo esperar pues el joven había desparecido tras el anuncio del tiempo de los regalos para la heredera; poco después apareció montado en una yegua blanca acaparando las miradas de todos. El inglés se mostraba gallardo e imponente sobre el animal. La fuerza de su mirada parecía introducirse con poder en cada rincón de la chica. Candy lo miró aparecer entre la penumbra completamente vestido de blanco como en un ensueño. Sus ojos se iluminaron y exclamó:

-¡Teodora! –los ojos de la pecosa brillaron por la presencia del animal. – ¿Cómo es posible? –Su entusiasmo era palpable pues había abandonado su lugar en la mesa para dirigirse a acariciar el animal –Sus suaves manos se deslizaron con amor y suavidad por la crin del equino remontándose a la vieja Londres y la amada Escocia. Terry sonrió con resignación ¡Cuánto le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de la yegua en ese momento!

– _¡Diablos! ¡Hasta dónde he llegado! –sonrió seductor y se acercó a su rostro para decir: _-¡Oh no pecosa! Teodora es la madre de esta yegua. Quiero pedirte que la aceptes como regalo de bienvenida. La hice traer hace un par de meses de Londres y ha estado en el Jockey Club de Chicago desde entonces esperando el momento apropiado; la verdad es que cuando pensé en regalártela no me imaginé que podría entregarla personalmente. Por favor, acéptala, es tan noble como su madre y sé que cuidará muy bien de ti –la mirada de Terry estaba perdida en el verde de la mirada de ella, el verde que constantemente le recordaba los campos de Escocia y, en especial, la cabalgata que le permitió sentir más que nunca el firme contacto del abrazo de la chica.

-¡Terry! –la chica se abalanzó a los brazos del actor.

Un par de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de ambos. El aristócrata le susurró: _"Quisiera que el tiempo se detenga",_ y la joven se abrazó a él con más fuerza, compartiendo los mismos recuerdos, no podían explicar cómo pero de alguna manera sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo: Los campos de Escocia, los días frente al lago. Terry estaba en el séptimo cielo y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de la joven mientras rodeaba su cintura; por un momento las imágenes pasionales del beso entre ella y su novio llegaron a su memoria, pero lo único que lograron tales pensamientos, fue encender el deseo de tenerla de la misma forma. Candy empezó a inquietarse por el posesivo abrazo, pero Terry no la liberó. Por el contrario, la atrajo más hacia él mirando de reojo a Anthony, cuyo semblante empezaba a inquietarse, una sonrisa retorcida para su rival fue el preámbulo para lentamente romper la calidez del contacto. Tan pronto volvió a la tierra, Terrence se sintió nuevamente abandonado. Pero para Terry fue suficiente para averiguar lo que deseaba, pues conocía a la pecosa y supo que ella no lo había olvidado totalmente, la había sentido estremecerse y había reconocido su renuencia para liberarse del abrazo; hubo una silenciosa renovación de complicidad entre ellos y eso fue suficiente por el momento para el guapísimo actor. Limpiaron sus lágrimas y sonrieron levemente. Ya se las arreglaría para averiguar los sentimientos reales de su ex novia.

-Gracias –fue la respuesta de la heredera al tiempo que depositaba un leve beso en la mejilla de Terry. A nadie le pareció raro pues había agradecido los regalos de la misma forma para todos, pero para Terry ese simple gesto le pareció la gloria misma.

La cena estuvo de lo más animada, entre los recuerdos de la infancia de los chicos, el piano de Annie, las bromas de Stear, los arrumacos de las tres parejas enamoradas y hasta el mismo Terry que puso de su parte para que la pecosa tuviera una agradable noche, pues aunque la tertulia era en honor de ambos, la pecosa se robó la noche, cosa que no molestó en lo más mínimo a su amigo.

***************************************************************************

Dos semanas después, en una noche cálida, llena de estrellas y luna llena Candy estaba dormida con la ventana de su cuarto un poco abierta. Había mejorado mucho. Su brazo ya no estaba inmovilizado y el dolor había desaparecido. La durmiente escuchó ruidos en su ventana, eran aproximadamente las tres de la mañana. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando una figura alta se abrió paso entre la danza de las blancas cortinas ocasionada por el viento. Para evitar que la pecosa gritara presa del miedo, la figura la llamó:

-Candy –Le dijo dulcemente; ella reconocería ese timbre aún en medio de una multitud, esa voz ocasionó que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espalda. Tuvo miedo y entusiasmo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Terry! ¿Pero estás loco? ¿Qué haces aquí? –la rubia no titubeó en abandonar el lecho cubierta solo por un delicado camisón blanco de finos tirantes, transparente y que no cubría sus piernas. Al arrogante aristócrata aquélla visión le pareció tan ardiente como la sangre que se incendiaba recorriendo su cuerpo, clavó sin pudor su mirada en el pecho de Candy pues la transparencia del corpiño del camisón ofrecía al intruso total claridad de los pezones de la joven.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo con su voz aterciopelada para distraer a la chica a fin de que ella no se percatara del hermoso panorama que ofrecía su seductora figura. Apenas y pudo contenerse del deseo de tomarla de inmediato.

-Podemos hablar mañana –respondió nerviosa, sin poder desviar la vista del torso desnudo de Terrence – ¿Por qué vienes de noche y te metes a mi recámara? –Candy estaba temblando porque la sola cercanía del actor le impedía pensar con claridad.

-No puedo esperar hasta mañana y en cuanto a la visita a tu recámara… solo estoy cobrándome la intromisión que tuviste en la mía en el colegio –contestó sonriendo en total control de la situación, se acercó a ella peligrosamente con el deseo de tocarla. Candy caminó lentamente hacia atrás.

Se sentía atraído sin remedio a la rubia que tenía frente a él, ella lucía seductora pues las transparencias mostraban las curvas de la joven completamente bañada de la luz de luna que penetraba en su recámara; Terry recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Candy, su cabello graciosamente alborotado, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus senos suaves y firmes, el vientre totalmente plano adornado por su ombligo, la diminuta cintura, la curva de sus caderas, sus piernas bien torneadas y totalmente expuestas pues el largo del camisón no llegaba más allá de medio muslo; las pulsaciones se aceleraron a niveles que desafiaron la medicina; para Terry ése era el lugar al que pertenecía, el tiempo se detuvo en esa recámara cuando alcanzó a tomarla de la mano para cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Sus ojos desprendían fuego y ternura al mismo tiempo. La joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la audacia del nocturno visitante, trataba de mantener el control de la situación pero cuando se trataba de Terry Grandchester su corazón no podía obedecer lo que su cerebro dictaba, se sentía en una paradoja completa. Estaba segura que amaba a Anthony Brown, pero por razones que no comprendía, con el solo hecho de que el arrogante aristócrata la mirara ella era capaz de perder todo razonamiento de las buenas costumbres. Frente a ella estaba "SU Terry", _-querrás decir el Terry de Susana, él ya no es un hombre libre –le dijo su conciencia;_ y justo cuando reunió las fuerzas para protestar, lo miró y de inmediato cayó en la magia de su mirada de zafiro. Siempre que Terrence clavaba sus ojos en ella se perdía completamente, nunca había podido controlarlo y esta vez no era la excepción. Terry estaba igual que ella; las verdes esmeraldas tenían el poder de hipnotizarlo ocasionando que el joven no pudiera pensar, solo actuaba tratando de abastecer sus necesidades pues sabía muy bien que lo que obtuviera esa noche debía ser suficiente para ayudarlo a vivir el calvario que le esperaba en New York.

-Por favor, no me eches de tu lado –la súplica de la voz de Terrence caló hasta la médula. El joven la acercó para rodearla con su abrazo. La delicada prenda era tan fina que no fue barrera suficiente para evitar que Terry sintiera la suave piel de la heredera inundando salvajemente los deseos del muchacho cuyo corazón palpitaba incontrolable, pero no tenía miedo de que SU pecosa lo descubriera.

-Terry… -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar pues ahora fue ella quien una vez más se perdió en la hermosa vista que le ofrecía el torso desnudo del actor. Solo estaba usando el pantalón de su pijama permitiendo que la chica escudriñara cada centímetro del pecho de ese hombre. Ella llenó su vista de los bien formados músculos que la sostenían posesivamente. Se sostuvo de sus brazos solo para debilitarse más, pues los músculos del aristócrata eran sumamente fuertes y bien marcados.

-Te amo Candy, tú eres la única mujer que he amado… -comenzó a susurrarle al oído, totalmente presa de lo que sus deseos le exigían –y te amaré por siempre. Puedes estar completamente segura de eso –un nudo se apoderó de la garganta del joven actor pero había arriesgado demasiado por llegar hasta ahí y debía continuar-: Sé que no tengo derecho para estar aquí pero no puedo controlarme, he deseado estar contigo desde que te conocí en el Mauritania. Estos meses lejos de ti han sido un infierno en mi vida. Tú eres la única luz que conozco, no sé vivir sin ti –el muchacho escudriñó la mirada de la joven de blanca tez.

-Pero Terry –respondió ella también en un susurro sin liberarse de los brazos de Terrence –debes aprender a vivir sin mí. Eres un hombre comprometido y yo no quiero ser quien destruya un matrimonio inminente –ella también era presa de sus emociones pues la voz le temblaba mientras hablaba. Quería correrlo de su habitación pero inexplicablemente tenía sus manos aferradas a las del intruso y no podía liberarlo. De hecho, estaba disfrutando del aliento del actor sobre su rostro y de sus manos acariciando su espalda y su pelo. Ella podía sentir como Terry subía y bajaba sus manos jugueteando sobre su espalda, cualquier muralla, parapeto o armadura hubiese sido fácilmente superada por las intrépidas caricias y miradas de su ex novio _– ¡Dios! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?_

-Entiendo lo que dices pecosa –respondió no muy convencido –pero mi corazón no acepta esas razones, por favor permíteme estar así contigo, solo quiero estrecharte en mis brazos –Terry empezó a acariciar apasionadamente los brazos de Candy, recorriéndolos casi desesperadamente –te prometo que cuando abandone esta recámara seguirás tan virgen como cuando naciste –el joven abrazó con más fuerza a la mujer que amaba sin que ella supiera aún cómo reaccionar.

-Esto no es correcto, Terry –la chica luchaba para mantener la cordura y no dejarse llevar por el torrente emocional que se desataba, sin embargo, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por liberarse del abrazo. Estaba totalmente sonrojada, su cuerpo experimentaba un exquisito calor. Ahora tenía sus manos sobre el pecho del actor ocasionando con ese roce que Terry se estremeciera hasta la médula. Su suave voz y la caricia que le prodigó eran un sueño hecho realidad – ¿No tienes miedo de que alguien te encuentre en mi recámara a estas horas? –Preguntó sin evitar el contacto.

-¡Nadie vendrá a tu recámara en este momento! ¿O sí Candy? –Nuevamente el monstruo de los celos empezaba a hacer su aparición. Su cuerpo se tensó y miró con reproche a Candy. Ella no entendía porqué esa mirada penetraba en su alma como filosas espadas.

-¡Claro que nadie tiene nada qué hacer en mi recámara ahora! –se apresuró a aclarar –Pero podríamos llamar la atención! –le preocupaba que la situación se complicara para ambos.

-No tengas miedo Pecosa. Yo no tengo miedo junto a ti. Podría ir al fin del mundo, por los más lúgubres caminos y para mí serían como los paraísos más soleados y brillantes –Terry llevó sus dedos para acariciar delicadamente los labios de Candy. Esta noche tenía que lograr que lo besara. No podría seguir viviendo sin tener un beso correspondido de la mujer que era única en su vida.

-Con las cosas que dices haces que me ruborice Terry –escondió su cabeza en el pecho del aristócrata –_estoy sintiendo tantas cosas que creo que el pecho me va a estallar. ¡Dios! Lo peor de todo es que me gusta –la pobre muchacha estaba perdida. Los hechizos de Terry se apoderaron de su cordura._

-¿Candy? ¿No sientes como si éste fuera el único lugar real de nuestras vidas? –los sentidos de Terry se arremolinaban dentro de él –es como si este abrazo fuera algo lógico y normal, es igual a lo que sentí cuando estuviste en New York, mi corazón se hace más ligero y solo actúa sin pedir explicaciones –el joven sintió la piel de Candy erizarse bajo su roce y su aliento, cosa que le dio satisfacción.

-Por extraño que parezca, me siento cómoda –aceptó con timidez. Ella llevó una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Terry para despejarlo de algunos mechones que caían sobre sus ojos –como si este sentimiento fuera parte de mí de la misma forma que lo es el respirar. ¿A tal grado dependo de ti Terrence? –Sus miradas se encontraron mientras sus labios sonreían cómplices de lo que sucedía; estaba sorprendida porque ella tampoco podía negar lo bien que se sentía en brazos de Anthony. _– ¿Puedo amar a los dos? ¡No! ¡Eso no es posible! Perdóname Dios mío y ayúdame a esclarecer lo que siento, por favor._

-Contigo a mi lado siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga; no hay límites. Si tan solo pudiéramos estar juntos por siempre no habría imposibles en mi vida –Terry sabía que esa oportunidad era única, de alguna forma tenía que convencerla de volver a su lado –Podría crecer y progresar cada día más si tan solo pudiera tocarte así todos los días y ver tu sonrisa, hacerte enojar un poco y luego amarte hasta el amanecer –Terry no era muy bueno declarando sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trataba de Candy, sus sentidos actuaban libres de temores o de protocolos. Enfatizó más el abrazo rodeando la cintura de la joven con un brazo mientras con la otra mano acercó la cabeza de ella hacia su pecho hundiéndola en el mar de rizos dorados. Candy pudo escuchar cómo los latidos del corazón de Terry estaban tan acelerados como los de ella.

-No debes seguir aquí Terry, hablaremos mañana, te lo prometo –sus palabras no estaban de acuerdo ni con su postura ni con sus sentimientos.

-Candy, nunca tendré el privilegio de abrazarte mientras duermes, de verte despertar y capturar tu primera sonrisa del día. De besarte antes de que te quedes dormida y de hacerte el amor como tantas veces lo he soñado… -la voz del actor sonaba enronquecida y desesperada.

-¡Terry! ¿Qué estás diciendo? –para Candy la conversación estaba subiendo de tono –¡Calla! No deberías hablarme así.

-Sssshhhh! Déjame decirte lo que siento. Ya soy un hombre Candice y quiero confesarte que me vuelves loco, que te he hecho mía miles de veces en mis sueños –el aliento del joven penetraba al cuerpo de la chica por la sensible piel de sus orejas y cuello, haciéndola temblar, pues ella también recordaba las incontables noches en que se había entregado a aquél hombre en sus sueños –que he recorrido tu cuerpo con mis manos, cada rincón, cada centímetro ha sido mío –Terry dejó sus manos acariciar libremente los costados de su amada –te he llenado de besos desde el cuello hasta los dedos de tus pies –le dijo mientras besaba seductoramente su cuello –he jugado con tu pelo y he explorado tu boca; pero todo ha sido un sueño y hoy he querido por lo menos abrazarte –las manos del aristócrata iban de arriba abajo por la espalda de la joven, jugueteando con la delicada prenda mientras continuaba murmurando-: has sido mía sin límites en diferentes escenarios: En los campos de Escocia, en mi recámara del colegio, en mi camerino, en mi departamento en New York, en el Mauritania, en ambas colinas de Pony no ha habido un lugar que no haya estado en mis sueños contigo mi amor.

-Terry… -Candy estaba bajo el embrujo de las reveladoras palabras de Terry; parecía que su cuerpo estaba esperando por una declaración así pues la química entre ellos nunca había sido tan fuerte. Sentía cómo el fuego que había comenzado en su cuello empezaba a extenderse hasta llegar a su vientre y luego, un temblor en sus piernas casi la hace perder el equilibrio; se armó de valor y confesó-: Terry, yo también me he entregado a ti en mis sueños –su voz penetró peligrosamente hasta la médula de su compañero –he sentido todo lo que has descrito y he estado contigo en los mismos lugares que has mencionado –un suave color rojo invadió las mejillas de la chica mientras que sus ojos de ponían acuosos. Terry pensó que jamás la había visto tan bella.

-Candy, mi amor, perdóname, perdona mi falta de carácter para defender los nuestro –no resistió la tentación de acariciar una de sus mejillas conmovido al descubrir que su pecosa había vivido las mismas experiencias que él. Al descubrir que sus deseos femeninos habían aparecido por primera vez con él y que se habían entregado mutuamente, por lo menos en sus sueños.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora tú eres feliz al lado de tu futura esposa y según ella misma me ha escrito, inclusive están planeando el número de hijos que piensan tener porque están muy enamorados –ahora la voz de Candy se tornó en reproche y trató de zafarse del abrazo de Terry.

-¿De qué hablas pecosa? Yo no estoy enamorado de Susana. Mi corazón es solo tuyo, de nadie más. Aunque firme un papel, la única esposa que mi corazón reconoce eres tú –el aristócrata enmarcó el rostro de Candy con su manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pero Terry… -la joven decidió no hacer comentarios sobre la carta de Susana. _– ¿Para qué? Ella es su prometida ahora. Ya no tiene caso _– entonces descubrió las intenciones del remitente al escribir la carta y decidió ignorarlas. –Terry: De cualquier forma, ya no eres un hombre libre y yo tengo derecho a buscar mi felicidad. Anthony y yo tenemos una relación seria.

-No sigas por favor –la sangre del actor ardió más de lo que ya ardía –que solo de pensar en tu novio me convierto en el adolescente estúpido del San Pablo –Terry venció por fin la distancia y buscó los labios de la chica. Necesitaba convencerla y de que se pertenecían mutuamente.

Al principio ella estaba indecisa, pero el escrutinio de los labios y lengua de su ex novio hicieron que la cordura la abandonara. Abrió tímidamente sus labios y Terrence inició con la suave exploración de la boca de Candy, su lengua jugueteó con la de ella, mordió y succionó sus labios hasta enrojecerlos mientras introducía sus manos bajo su camisón llevando una de ellas hasta sus senos, pellizcó tiernamente uno de sus pezones mientras que con su mano libre recorría su cintura y su cadera, acariciando después sus piernas lentamente –suaves y placenteros gemidos fueron emitidos por la garganta de la muchacha –El instinto de la joven la guió de tal manera que lentamente subió su pierna hasta abrazar la cintura de Terry misma que él continuó colmando de intrépidas caricias; después el tomó la otra pierna con la que aún se sostenía la chica para llevarla también a su cintura sin romper el beso que ya se había convertido en uno tan demandante como dulce mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello con sus brazos. El actor sostuvo las piernas de Candy hasta que ella las cruzó en la espalda del aristócrata y él tuvo sus manos libres para acariciar el cuerpo de la chica que no ofrecía la menor resistencia a las intromisiones de Terry, por el contrario, estaba disfrutando la humedad que su cuerpo empezaba a producir en su entrepierna totalmente en contacto con la excitada masculinidad de su rebelde. Terry la aprisionó contra una de las paredes sosteniendo con una mano su cintura mientras viajaba con la otra por debajo del camisón de la chica para levantarlo y sentir la desnudez de los senos sobre su pecho desnudo, la erótica sensación del contacto de sus pieles desnudas hizo que Terry y Candy perdieran la cordura por completo la tentación fue muy grande, así que se Terry se aventuró a abandonar la boca que lo llevaba al cielo para probar su cuello, sus hombros y coronar sus besos con la piel de sus senos. Se tomó su tiempo, saboreó lentamente el contorno de su pecho, aproximándose a los pezones que deseaban con urgencia ser satisfechos por la lengua de Terry; por fin Terrence se aventuró a probar con su boca los deliciosos y erectos pezones, lamió con dulzura primeramente hasta terminar mordiéndolos casi como una fiera, el doloroso placer trajo a la rubia la más grande excitación jamás experimentada. Deslizó sus dedos por la cabellera de Terry correspondiendo de la misma forma desesperada a sus caricias y besos.

-Terry, ¡Oh Terry! –la sensualidad en la voz de ella hizo que su compañero buscara sus ojos. Para ella fue deleitable bajar la mirada y contemplar uno de sus pezones en la boca de Terry. Entonces enterró sus uñas en los hombros del noble inglés entregándose por completo a lo que su cuerpo le exigía.

-Candy –apenas pudo pronunciar el aristócrata, quien había descubierto que su pecosa era una mujer apasionada. El joven también descubrió, por las reacciones de la chica, que no era la primera vez que era besada de tal manera. Sintió celos, pero eso no impediría que él obtuviera lo que tantas veces había deseado.

Apasionadamente inició los eróticos movimientos de su cadera embistiendo la pelvis de su amada lentamente para hacerla que se familiarizara con estas nuevas sensaciones hasta que perdido totalmente en las demandas de la naturaleza, inició con movimientos más fuertes y rápidos, ella reaccionó invitándolo sensualmente a besar nuevamente su boca hasta que juntos casi tocaron el cielo.

-¡Candy! ¡Mi Amor! Te amo… me tienes aprisionado en tus encantos recién descubiertos. ¡Te amo! –le dijo en un ahogado grito al oído mientras su masculinidad explotaba apasionadamente.

No fue una entrega total, ambos habían conservado sus ropas, pero no hubo tela que evitara que los frustrados corazones y cuerpos por única vez supieran lo bien que respondían a sus mutuos estímulos. Sin embargo, ella no se atrevió a emitir una sola palabra más, ningún te amo, ninguna exclamación otra vez… pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló por el inmenso placer recibido esa noche.

Cuando hubieron terminado la placentera actividad, Terry sostuvo a Candy entre sus brazos, ese era el cansancio más delicioso que jamás hubiese conocido. Conservaron la misma posición: El la sostenía de las piernas que abrazaban su cintura mientras la espalda de la muchacha continuaba sobre la pared, pero su cabeza estaba hundida en uno de los hombros del actor, embriagándolo con un nuevo aroma que lo excitaba. Permanecieron estáticos por varios minutos.

El prolongado silencio de su amada lo puso nervioso; casi podría adivinar lo que vendría: Lágrimas amargas brotaron del cuerpo tembloroso de la joven, quien se sentía avergonzada hasta el máximo por el comportamiento del que había sido presa, no se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a su seductor intruso tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de Terry; convulsionaba todavía víctima de las nuevas sensaciones recién descubiertas. Sensaciones con las que había soñado durante los últimos meses desde su dolorosa separación.

-Será mejor que te vayas Terry –en realidad no tenía la menor idea de cómo actuar. El estado emocional de la joven era de clara confusión y arrepentimiento. Se sentía sucia y traidora. Le había fallado a un hombre bueno que la amaba sinceramente.

-Perdóname Candy, no quise hacerte daño ni llevarte a una situación así, me dejé llevar por mis instintos y la desesperación de saberte lejos de mí –miró a la mujer que amaba dulcemente tomando sus manos entre las suyas.

-Me siento muy incómoda, no debimos… ¡Esto estuvo muy mal! –Su voz sonaba a la defensiva. No podía entender por qué hablaba de esa manera si ella misma había accedido por su propia voluntad a satisfacer lo que su cuerpo le demandaba. Liberó sus manos de las de Terry y dio la media vuelta. Para no tener que mirarlo. La muchacha no dejaba de llorar nerviosa.

-¿Mal? No juzgues el momento más honesto y verídico que he tenido en mi vida como algo "MAL" –se sintió decepcionado por el malestar de la pecosa que así como lo había llevado al cielo lo hundía ahora en un infierno con su rechazo. Se acercó y la tomó de los hombros pero ella evadió otra vez el contacto como si tuviera temor de él.

-Por favor Terrence: Déjame sola –dijo fríamente con lágrimas torrenciales sobre su rostro.

-¿Que te deje? ¿Qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó como un reproche – ¿Quedarte dormida como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido? ¿Evadir lo que sentimos? No siempre podrás tapar el sol con un dedo –Terry no deseaba alejarse de ella en el estado nervioso en que se encontraba.

-Terry: ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Estás por casarte! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –exigió en el mismo tono de reproche.

-Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que si tú quisieras yo mañana mismo aclararía mi situación con Susana para estar contigo –dijo cono voz trémula, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la pecosa le diera una señal de esperanza.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tú crees que puedes aparecer y desaparecer de mi vida en el momento que quieras? –empezaba a exaltarse, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus ademanes revelaban la desesperación –Un día eliges a una mujer sobre mí, me abandonas por más de un año… ¿Para aparecer después diciendo que quieres volver? –no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Estaba indignada. – ¡Te estuve esperando Terrence! ¡Pensé que vendrías a buscarme cuando desapareciste de Broadway! Cada noche lloré tu ausencia –confesó temblorosa – ¡Tu maldito abandono! ¡No puedes venir ahora a pedirme que te acepte! ¡No ahora que me he dado una oportunidad!

-¡Baja la voz Candy! ¡Pueden escucharnos! –luego sonrió ilusionado –Aunque pensándolo bien sigue gritando, yo podría resanar tu honor en el momento que me lo exigieran –la miró con un dejo de cinismo para después tornarse serio –escucha pecosa, tienes que saber por qué no he roto el "compromiso" con Susana Marlowe: Ella está muy enferma. Su mente no funciona adecuadamente. Yo he querido ayudarla a superar este trance. Pero no hay compromiso entre nosotros.

-¿Cómo dices? –la heredera palideció de pronto.

-Lo que escuchaste. Sabiendo que nunca me aceptarías si dejaba a Susana desprotegida en ese estado, decidí que debía cumplir mi promesa de cuidar de ella –su voz era apenas audible, le costaba trabajo hablar del tema. Después dirigió una mirada de súplica a la rubia –Dime Candy: ¿Tú aceptarías que yo rompiera mi compromiso en este momento para volver contigo? –su propuesta parecía más un ruego.

-Yo… -la joven bajó la mirada sin atreverse a decir nada, estaba sentada al borde de su cama y el aristócrata estaba arrodillado frente a ella cobijando sus manos con las de él mientras ella seguía sollozando. Un silencio incómodo y largo siguió como respuesta. Terrence esperó pacientemente deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Candy le diera un sí; sin embargo, la ansiada palabra no llegaba y el muchacho empezó a sufir. Cuando Terry lo consideró necesario se atrevió a decir:

-Suficiente. Lo entiendo. Me voy –con un grueso nudo en la garganta levantó el rostro de la pecosa para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos esmeraldas, llevó sus dedos a su boca para probar tiernamente las saladas perlas acuosas de la chica clavando una inquieta mirada en ella, al tiempo que tomaba las manos de ella para guiarlas a su varonil rostro de forma que ella también recibiera el torrente de lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos azules. Depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios y abandonó la alcoba de la misma forma en que había entrado dejando a Candy atribulada.

Obviamente a partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño. Candy se movía intranquila en su cama tratando de entender las extrañas maneras de comportarse que tenemos los Homo-sapiens, ¡Pobre! ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible! ¿Por qué las formas de su cuerpo se acoplaban tan bien a las de Terry? ¿Por que si amaba a Anthony no pudo evitar sentirse atraída sin control por el actor? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sucumbido a su naturaleza?

La heredera trataba de encontrar respuestas en su interior cuando una lejana melodía llegó a sus oídos: Era Terry quien tampoco podía dormir y había salido al jardín para tocar su armónica, desprendiendo las mismas melodías que había tocado para ella durante su encierro en la torre a modo de despedida. Para Terry esta era una nueva despedida, por eso quiso tocar para ella el resto de la noche.

***************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Bueno… pues sí. Estoy de acuerdo. La traición es mala. Pero Candy es una mujer que sucumbió como muchas otras a los encantos de un hombre que amó. No me pregunten por qué lo hizo. Yo tampoco lo sé.

Solo sé que no pudo evitar sentirse atraída por la arrebatadora personalidad de Terrence Gram. Grandchester. Yo no veo a una "Santa Candy", solo veo a una chica, una joven adulta buena y dulce confundida hasta el fondo; habrá que esperar para que la chica ponga atención a sus sentimientos. Sin duda debe amar a alguno de los dos muchachos, pero debe definir a quién. Por lo menos no le ha mentido a Terry. Por lo menos le demostró lo mal que se sentía por haber sido tan débil. ¿Creen que se atreva a aliviar su conciencia confesando a su novio lo que pasó esa noche?

Nuevamente, les agradezco que lean esta historia y los espero en el próximo capítulo de descubrimientos y compromisos. La pecosa por fin definirá a quién le pertenece su amor. Es un capítulo con mucha información así que les invito a que se preparen para un tiempo de lectura laaaaaargo. Será el último que suba antes de irme un mes de vacaciones, pero les prometo que antes del quince de enero tendrán el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por su apoyo constante: **Acuario, Roni, Akela, Moni, CHIO, Reeven, Gizah, Grisel, Jennie** mil gracias por sus reviews. Espero que tanto las Anthony como las Terry Fans hayan disfrutado este capítulo cachondo. Fue difícil atreverme a sacarlo a la luz porque sé que muchas lectoras no aceptan que Candy se equivoque o se confunda, de antemano, les pido disculpas por dañar sus más puros sentimientos.

Es un capítulo un tanto simple: Lo único que quise demostrar es la confusión de la pecosa, pero en el siguiente habrá de todo… Se los prometo. Espero subirlo el dos de diciembre. Si no lo subo… JaJaJa! Es porque ando de vacaciones!

Las quiero mucho.

**Claudia:** Gracias por siempre leer esta historia. Si te decides a escribir ese fic donde Anthony se queda contigo, prometo leerlo.

**Diana:** Gracias por continuar dejándome tus opiniones. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigamos en contacto.

**Nanina:** Gracias por tu recomendación sobre mi cambio de profesión. Mis maestros de Lengua y Literatura creían que yo sería una especie de colega. Se sorprendieron cuando supieron que sería ingeniera; pero mis profes de exactas me apoyaron. La verdad es que me encanta pelearme con los números. Escribir es un pasatiempo que me agrada, aunque la única experiencia antes que esta historia se reduzca a mi Diario Personal y a mi Historia Familiar. Espero que sigas leyendo… hay que descubrir quien gozará de los encantos de la pecosa! No te lo puedes perder.

**Annilina:** Bienvenida! Qué emoción! Eres la nueva lectora de la semana que se reporta! Me encanta recibir noticias de nuevos amigos! Qué bueno que te guste la historia. Espero contar contigo hasta el final y que no dejes de enviarme tu opinión.

**Cuchis Barnes:** Mil gracias por la **buena vibra**. Me recordaste un tiempo lindo: En la Uni siempre me despertaba con un programa de radio que se llamaba así. Me transportaste a una linda época. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Guatemala! Qué lindo.

**Acuario y Gizah:** Espero que no se les hayan alborotado mucho las hormonas. JaJaJa!

Mil gracias a todos lo lectores anónimos que siguen esta historia. Espero que les guste y recibir noticias de ustedes también. Por ahí... las niñas del Perú, que son bastantes, ojalá pudiera saber de ustedes y un par de lectores en Alemania que son constantes... tengo curiosidad por saber sus opiniones. Y a todo el resto! Muchas! Muchas! Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Con cariño:

Malinalli Coyolxauqui


	10. El origen

**Capítulo 10**

**EL ORIGEN**

El astro rey inició su diaria jornada en la bóveda celeste; pareciese como si hubiese estado de buen humor pues llenó la Mansión de las Rosas de vida y esplendor. Regaló a cada una de las habitaciones sus largos y tibios brazos. Unos traviesos haces de su luz penetraron en la alcoba de la heredera a través de las blancas cortinas para juguetear en el rostro de la pecosa. Sin embargo, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer; para Huitzilopochtli, el Dios Azteca del Sol, la batalla por despertar a Candy fue tan complicada como la que sostuvo al haber matado a su hermana Coyolxauhqui y los cuatrocientos sureños.

Las horas de desvelo mantenían a la joven profundamente dormida. Se había quedado despierta escuchando la "Serenata" de la armónica de Terry. En esta ocasión no sonreía como en la fría y oscura torre. La chica comprendía que era una especie de despedida de su apasionado rebelde. El aroma de la deliciosa colonia de Terrence estaba impregnado en su cuerpo embriagando a la chica al punto de sentirse perdida en las dulces sensaciones compartidas con su ex novio y, que sin poder controlarlas, eran revividas una y otra vez. El saberse amada aún por un hombre del calibre de Terry Grandchester la hacía sentir sumamente halagada elevando su femineidad al punto máximo. Terry le había declarado su amor, la había hecho sentir deseada y la forma de entregarle los besos y caricias reservados solamente para ella había logrado que la joven se sintiera una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sin embargo, esos sentimientos no lograban borrar el contraste con la culpabilidad que sentía por haber traicionado la confianza de Anthony.

-Si tan solo se hubiera marchado cuando dijo –trataba de justificarse –las cosas no habrían llegado hasta este punto –frunció el ceño y continuó con sus divagaciones –pero no, Albert tenía que invitarlo a quedarse hasta que se recuperara por completo. ¿Por qué Albert? –ella no podía entender las intenciones en su tutor, de hecho ni siquiera el buen William sabía por qué disfrutaba de que Terry les echara a perder la fiesta a Anthony y a ella.

Quizás era porque, finalmente, era un hombre, y los celos lo consumían.

La nueva era que Terry estaba completamente recuperado y la noche anterior, durante la cena, habían anunciado su partida. Por eso Terrence se había introducido bajo el cobijo nocturno como un ladrón a la alcoba de la joven. El heredero del ducado de Grandchester debía tener una última oportunidad, por lo menos, la rubia debía saber sus verdaderos motivos para permanecer alejado de ella. Candy había llorado en silencio su frustración hasta que el sueño se apoderó de ella entre las melancólicas notas que Terrence le regalaba. Ahora Morfeo, por supuesto, estaba haciendo de la suyas y mantenía el cuerpo agotado de Candy entre sus brazos.

Ya casi era hora de que se sirviera el desayuno, y la preocupada mucama se atrevió a tocar la puerta. Nadie respondió al llamado, así que con timidez giró al picaporte solo para descubrir que la señorita se encontraba aún dormida plácidamente. Por más que se esforzó por descifrar el extraño gesto de la durmiente, Dorothy fue incapaz de descubrirlo. Había dolor y placer al mismo tiempo.

-_Quizás alguna pesadilla que terminó en felicidad_ –pensó la mucama. Con pasos presurosos, se acercó a la ventana para abrir las cortinas y permitir a Huitzilopochtli la entrada completa a los dominios de la rubia – ¡Candy! ¡Levántate dormilona! –se acercó a ella acariciando su pelo como una hermana y agregó exaltada –: Apenas tendremos tiempo para prepararte para el desayuno.

-¿Uhmmm? –la joven se giró en el lecho para cubrir su rostro con las sábanas. Solo las blancas manos podían apreciarse.

-¡Candice! –insistió su amiga moviendo su cuerpo juguetona; pues sabía que tendría problemas si la durmiente no abandonaba el país de los sueños en este instante –Hay visitantes importantes. El Señor William quiere que te esmeres en tu atuendo ¡Ya lo tengo todo listo pero debes ayudarme! –Dorothy la despojó de las sábanas y la joven se colocó en posición fetal sin intenciones de abandonar el lecho.

-Déjame dormir un poco más… -masculló desde su sueño.

-¡Apresúrate Candy! Los Grandchester se irán después del desayuno –dijo imperativa y agregó –: No creo que no quieras despedirte de tu amigo como se debe.

-¡Terry! –La joven saltó del lecho y al momento se estaba despojando del camisón para introducirse en la tina previamente preparada a la temperatura correcta y con esencia de rosas – ¡Apresúrate Dorothy! ¡Vamos! ¡Tengo que estar lista pronto y quiero verme muy bella esta mañana! –le instruyó casi en un ruego.

-Pero si de eso te he estado hablando –una ligera risa de parte de Dorothy fue suficiente para que la heredera se sonrojara. La mucama notó el nerviosismo de su amiga y se atrevió a preguntar -: Y bien Candy, dime... ¿Cómo te sientes ahora que el joven Grandchester saldrá casi definitivamente de tu vida? –la mucama hizo la pregunta con la mayor naturalidad para que la rubia se sintiera en confianza.

-No me gusta –confesó –es como si un trozo de mi corazón dejara de funcionar. La tristeza en la voz de la heredera fue muy difícil de ocultar. Sus ojos se opacaron ante la inminente separación del próximo Duque de Grandchester; sí, Candy sabía que tarde o temprano Terrence aceptaría hacer feliz a su padre tomando sobre sí el título de nobleza que le correspondía.

-¿Debo entender que sigues gustando del joven Grandchester y que te duele no tenerlo contigo? –Dorothy dejó de lavar el pelo de su amiga para que la mirara.

-Sí Dorothy. Eso me temo –respondió Candy con media voz y con el sonrojo más soberbio jamás experimentado.

-¿Y qué pasa con el joven Anthony? ¿Qué sientes por él? –preguntó mientras tallaba su espalda buscando relajar a su amiga.

-¡Lo amo! –respondió sin pensar – ¡Oh Dorothy! Amo a Anthony más que a mi vida, pero no puedo evitar pensar en Terry y ponerme nerviosa cada vez que estamos cerca. Ni siquiera soy capaz de controlar lo que sucede conmigo cada vez que se dirige a mí con su voz tan aterciopelada. En ocasiones siento que simplemente está jugando conmigo para descubrir hasta dónde puede llegar. En otras me parece más distante que el sol y hay ocasiones en que lo he descubierto escudriñando mis reacciones con detenimiento –Candy tomó un poco de espuma para juguetear con ella –lo curioso –agregó con timidez –es que a mí me gusta descubrir que me mira, me gusta sentir su interés en lo que hago y me halaga cada vez que lo descubro observándome –la heredera resopló hacia la espuma en sus manos –siento que mi relación con Terry se desvanece como estas burbujas y la verdad es que eso me entristece sobremanera.

-¿Qué esperas del hombre que será tu compañero? –inquirió tratando de ayudar –No me definas a ninguno de los dos. Solo dime qué es lo que esperas de tu futuro compañero–preguntó sin tapujos y profundamente interesada. Candy suspiró mientras sentía la tibieza del agua caer desde su cabeza, llevándose el jabón de sus rizos que húmedos se tornaban al amarillo del cobre. Sintió al aroma a rosas penetrando su olfato y dijo:

-Quiero un hombre que sea feliz –habló con sencillez, casi con simpleza. Descubrió que la respuesta no era suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de su amiga –Me refiero a un hombre que no dependa de mí. A un hombre que no me necesite para ser feliz. Que sea feliz porque es fuerte y ama la vida. Un hombre que pueda darse el lujo de salir siempre adelante si yo no estoy con él –lentamente su tono se volvió más apasionado y sus ojos brillaron –un hombre así me haría feliz. Yo estaría siempre tranquila de saber que tengo a mi lado un hombre de carácter fuerte, seguro de sí mismo, capaz de salir adelante por sus propios medios. Que me ponga antes que cualquier interés. Que piense en mí como una mujer digna de su confianza, que aprecie mi fortaleza y me tome en cuenta para las decisiones importantes; que me proteja, que me envuelva en su amor pero que a la vez me permita luchar a su lado. No me gustaría jugar para siempre el papel de mamá. Ya sabes, tener que decirle constantemente sus virtudes para que las desarrolle, tener que llamarle la atención por sus constantes errores, tener que guiarlo por donde los buenos valores y principios indican –hizo un gesto de cansancio –solo de pensarlo me siento agotada. Yo deseo un hombre que tome su papel como cabeza de mi familia sin rebajar mi papel como su compañera, que sepa exactamente hacia dónde debemos dirigirnos tras escuchar mi consejo, que me tome de la mano y caminemos juntos en la misma dirección. No deseo un hombre que tenga que arrastrar y decirle: "Mira, este es el mejor camino, esta es la mejor decisión, esto es lo que debes hacer…" y luego, después de miles de explicaciones; tener que arrastrarlo.

-¿No crees que pides demasiado Candy? –respondió juguetona.

-¡Oh no Dorothy! Conozco a alguien así. No digo que sueño con el matrimonio perfecto, solo digo que quiero un compañero que no dependa de mí para ser feliz; eso es todo. Que sepa lo que quiere y vaya por ello. El matrimonio perfecto es un lindo sueño solamente, pero si encuentro un hombre de esa simple condición, estoy segura que puedo ser feliz a su lado; enfrentar juntos las altas y bajas que implica semejante compromiso.

-Me alegra que no te dejes llevar por el espejismo de un matrimonio perfecto Candice –le contestó Dorothy orgullosa de su amiga.

-No existe el matrimonio perfecto, solo los buenos matrimonios, donde una pareja puede ser feliz. Donde sean eso: Pareja –dijo apasionadamente –donde ambos tengan oportunidades de expresarse y progresar respetando la individualidad del otro. Con intereses en común, aunque no sean todos. Pero sobre todo, sobre todo, que me llene de buen humor, que me haga reír porque él tenga razones para ser feliz.

-Tras esta larga e íntima conversación, estaba por terminar de arreglarse cuando sus amigas llamaron a la puerta y fueron invitadas a entrar.

-¡Candy! Albert quiere que te esmeres en tu arreglo –Annie se notaba algo nerviosa algo estaba sucediendo que era importante pero las chicas no tenían idea de lo que sucedía.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué pasa? –Se inquietó la rubia, su corazón de pronto de aceleró y tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Algo desconocido la invadió. Un calor desconocido. Una presencia…algo inexplicable –. Ya sé que se van los Grandchester después del desayuno pero no creo que Albert quiera que me arregle para Terry –había un dejo de tristeza en las palabras de la heredera, pero sus amigas no quisieron preguntar por el momento.

-No sabemos que pasa Candy –dijo Paty –pero debe ser algo importante porque hace un momento nos enteramos que esta mañana llegó a la mansión un tal Conde Gerald, al parecer viene acompañado de su hija y dos jóvenes que, a decir verdad son muy apuestos –Terminó Paty un tanto sonrojada.

-¡Patricia O'Brien! –la reprendió Annie – ¡Eres increíble! –Annie se rió de buena gana tras el sonrojo de su amiga.

-Dorothy: ¿Tú sabes algo? –Preguntó Candy sin poder despojarse del nerviosismo que se había apoderado de ella inexplicablemente.

-No señorita –siempre ante los demás, Dorothy guardaba su distancia con Candy –Sólo lo que las señoritas le han comentado. Y bueno también sé que el Conde y el señor William estuvieron hablando largamente en la biblioteca, de hecho no salió a cabalgar esta mañana porque al parecer desde anoche le avisaron de su visita tan matutina.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué extraño! ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para una visita a estas horas? Va en contra de cualquier protocolo, sobre todo para los ingleses –Paty sabía que debía haber sido algo extraordinario, por eso hizo el comentario. De pronto se sintió tan intrigada como Candy por la sorpresiva visita.

-¡Buen Día Candy! ¿Puedo pasar? – La varonil voz de Anthony la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.

La joven sintió unas conocidas mariposas en su estómago. Por un momento le temblaron las piernas; se sentía sumamente avergonzada por lo que había sucedido entre ella y Terry, pero este momento no era el mejor para sincerarse con su novio. Debía esperar a que estuvieran a solas y no tuvieran tanta prisa por reunirse con los demás.

-¡Claro Anthony! ¡Pasa! –La chica no comprendía cómo, pero cuando estaba delante de uno se podía olvidar por completo del otro. Era muy diferente el sentimiento que la invadía con ambos muchachos. La joven conservó su aplomo y no le fue difícil sonreír a tan agradable visión. Esa chico frente a ella, con los ojos de cielo, con la mirada imponente, de porte elegante y la dulce rebeldía la hipnotizaba tan pronto hacía contacto visual con sus esmeraldas.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Estás bellísima! –Anthony se sonrojó al pensar en su deseo de arrebatarla de todos y llevarla nuevamente al jardín donde habían pasado la tarde hace algunos días.

Encontró a su novia ataviada en un ligero vestido de día en color amarillo, un escote redondo bastante generoso y con pequeñas mangas que apenas cubrían los hombros de la joven, la cinta de su vestido teñida a su diminuta cintura estaba decorada con pequeñas flores silvestres bordadas a mano en colores diferentes que combinaban armoniosamente con el resto de atuendo. Su cabello totalmente suelto, cayendo sobre su espalda hasta alcanzar la cintura estaba un poco húmedo todavía, logrando que sus rizos se formaran perfectamente en tonos dorados y cobrizos. Dorothy había cubierto su cabello con pequeñas flores en forma de diadema, solo algunas, para no cargar demasiado la imagen de la joven.

-¿Qué pasa Anthony? ¡Te has quedado callado! –dijo Candy con curiosidad.

-Solo pensaba en mi deseo de llevarte de picnic nuevamente –clavó sus ojos en su novia mientras con uno de sus brazos la acercaba seductoramente a él, no podía esperar por su respuesta. El joven conde acercó su rostro al de su novia. Adoraba sentir el aliento de la chica impregnar sus mejillas mientras sus miradas se perdían una en la otra en un intercambio de complicidad por el deseo que los invadió. Ya la pareja conocía perfectamente el lenguaje de sus ojos.

Ella se sonrojó levemente al descifrar perfectamente a lo que se refería su novio y le sonrió con coquetería. Ambos se miraron durante un buen tiempo reviviendo los ardientes intercambios que tuvieron en el jardín. En verdad el heredero quería raptarla en ese instante pues el sonrojo de su novia la hacía mucho más atractiva. El saber que estaban compartiendo los mismos pensamientos, impidió que Anthony apartara la vista de las esmeraldas de Candy; ella, por su parte, se perdió en su cielo sintiendo como la mano de su novio la aprisionaba con dulzura y la acariciaba sin importarle la presencia de las chicas. De hecho, la pareja ya no podía recordar que no estaban solos. Tan solo tenían una cosa en la mente: Alejarse de todos para volver al jardín cuánto antes.

-¡Te dije que estarían aquí! –la voz de Stear los sacó de su ensueño.

-¡Debo aceptar que siempre tiene razón Sargento! –Archie se cuadró delante de su hermano en son de broma mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Tuvo que hacer uso de la herramienta de la broma para esconder los celos que lo invadieron al ver a la pareja tan compenetrada en sus complicidades.

-¡Stear! ¡Siempre nos haces lo mismo! –le reprochó Anthony –Cuando más hipnotizado estoy con Candy nos arrebatas la magia –le dijo resignado sin liberar a su novia. La chica solo se inclinó en su pecho para esconder su sonrojo.

-Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio –se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia y saludó a su prometida –Paty querida, estás más bella cada día –sonrió mientras depositaba un beso apasionado en los labios de su novia, tan apasionado que los dejó sin aliento. Patricia y Stear no estaban menos enamorados que Candy y Anthony. El sargento no deseaba dejar de disfrutar de los ardientes besos que compartía con Patricia. Annie y Archie se sonrojaron ante las apasionadas demostraciones que ambas parejas compartían sin pudor alguno a las restricciones de la época.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaron amor! Empezaba a sentir envidia con tanta miel de la parejita –le dijo Paty mientras le dedicaba un nuevo beso y una coqueta sonrisa que hizo que el piloto incrementara la pasión del encuentro nuevamente.

-No tienes por qué sentir envidia Paty –le susurró al oído –eres más apasionada de lo que jamás habría adivinado. Debemos hacer arreglos para recuperar estas semanas perdidas en Lakewood –agregó seductor, logrando que la chica simplemente se aferrara a su atlético cuerpo con una ardiente mirada que reflejó sus deseos.

-Buen día Annie –Dijo Archie a su novia con un beso en su mano. La chica se preguntó qué se sentía ser deseada por su novio, se preguntaba qué era lo que Paty y Candy experimentaban cuando Stear y Anthony las besaban con tanto deseo, pero como siempre, sus pensamientos se tornaron al interés de Archie por Candy pues la suave voz del gomoso muchacho la sacó de sus reflexiones.

– ¿Y esas ojeras Candy? ¿Grandchester no te dejó dormir anoche? –Archie sonaba molesto.

-¿De qué hablas Archie? –la joven se sonrojó hasta las orejas solo de pensar que Archie los hubiese descubierto la noche anterior y se puso nerviosa por las explicaciones que tendría que dar a Anthony. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba y tuvo mucho miedo de perder lo que tenía con su novio. En ese momento descubrió que no deseaba que su relación con el chico que la abrazaba se terminara.

-¡De Terry! ¡Estuvo tocando la armónica casi toda la noche! –Definitivamente el elegante joven no había dormido bien esa noche presa de la "impertinencia" del aristócrata invitado. Eso lo tenía de mal humor –. Afortunadamente no tendremos que seguir soportando su presencia por aquí. Creí que nunca se iría –finalizó con cierto aire de triunfante indiferencia haciendo hacia atrás su bien peinada cabellera mientras que la pecosa sentía que su primo empujaba más el puñal que ya sentía clavado en su pecho y que la hería lentamente; sin embargo tuvo que reponerse al dolor para decir:

-¿Lo dices en serio? No escuché nada –mintió agachando su mirada –. Y no deberías hablar así de Terry, recuerda que fue un miembro de nuestra familia el causante de tan terrible noche –Candy defendió a su rebelde. Anthony se dio cuenta y prefirió dar por terminado el tema.

-Mi amor –le dijo acariciando su cabello y sonriendo con seducción – sigues tan dormilona como siempre. Será mejor que bajemos al comedor –Anthony nuevamente tomó a su novia en sus brazos para llevarla al comedor. Ante las risas de sus primos pues la pecosa no dejaba de protestar:

–Bájame Anthony. Estoy muy bien desde hace días. Déjame caminar –le exigió dando pequeños golpes en sus hombros escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio.

Sus gritos y risas llegaron a la recámara de Terrence, quien no pudo evitar un fuerte dolor en su pecho presa de la desesperanza y los celos. En cierta forma, también se sentía aliviado de marcharse en un par de horas. Quizás la distancia le ayudaría a superar el dolor _–Sí claro, como si no hubiera puesto tiempo y distancia de por medio entre nosotros previamente… de nada me sirvió –pensó resignado el arrogante y enigmático Adonis._

-Tienes razón pequeña –le respondió Anthony a Candy en el corredor en tono divertido, con una sonrisa que reflejaba que estaba disfrutando el nuevo día –. Será mejor que vayas caminado, hay visitas importantes –continuó mientras la colocaba en el umbral de las escaleras para ofrecerle su brazo caballerosamente.

Stear y Paty se habían quedado en la recámara de Candy un par de segundos para besarse nuevamente sin testigos, mientras que Archie y Annie caminaban a por lo menos medio metro de distancia. Las tres parejas, llegaron juntas al umbral de la puerta del salón de visitas. Por un momento la pecosa reconoció un sentimiento que había estado olvidado, sabía que podía reconocerlo como parte de ella pero aún no descubría lo que significaba.

En ese salón los esperaban los distinguidos e inesperados visitantes. Albert había ordenado que todos fueran ahí antes de dirigirse al comedor para hacer las presentaciones. A los chicos les sorprendió ver a la tía abuela esperando por ellos en compañía de los visitantes y de Albert, pues ella debía estar en Chicago. Todos se acercaron para saludarla mientras besaban sus mejillas y la abrazaban; la tía era lo más parecido a una madre en el presente de los herederos Andrew. Ella les explicó que había llegado esa mañana con el caballero, la hija de éste y los hermanos de ésta,_ -los chicos no entendieron los parentescos aún pero decidieron no preguntar-_ pues ellos necesitaban hablar urgentemente con William, lo habían ido a buscar a la mansión en Chicago y dada la naturaleza delicada de la visita ella había optado por acompañarlos. Los herederos escucharon atentamente a la matriarca hasta que guardó silencio ya que fue interrumpida al abrirse la enorme puerta para dar paso a los Grandchester. Los ojos de los nobles ingleses se abrieron sorprendidos cuando se identificaron. Por un momento hubo un silencio que permitió el escrutinio de ambos caballeros. Se quedaron paralizados con sus rostros sorprendidos a punto de las lágrimas.

************************************************************************

-¡Gerald! ¡Conde Gerald! –La emocionada voz del Duque de Grandchester dejó sorprendidos a los testigos – ¡Eres tú! ¿Pero cómo es posible? –Nadie comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Era obvio que los nobles ingleses se conocían y eso no les sorprendía. Lo que los mantenía casi petrificados era la emoción visible de ambos caballeros; emoción que los estaba impregnando conmovedoramente. El más sorprendido de todos era Terrence, quien nunca había visto a su padre tan emocionado.

-¡Richard! Richard Duque de Grandchester… -los ojos del Conde se iluminaron felizmente por la bienvenida presencia del caballero frente a él. Después de una por demás falsa reverencia de ambos hombres entre sonrisas sinceras, los aristócratas se abrazaron fraternalmente ante la todavía sorprendida mirada de los presentes – ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Acaso no teníamos planeado nunca tomar nuestros títulos y permitir que nuestros padres nos embarcaran en las frivolidades de la nobleza inglesa? Yo tuve que hacerlo obligado, pero jamás me imaginé que tu padre pudiera con tu espíritu indomable –comentó sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Terry.

_-¿Qué? ¿Espíritu indomable? ¿Está seguro que está hablando de mi padre?_ –Terry no podía creer que su padre hubiese aceptado su título obligado por su padre; pero prefirió guardar silencio para no perder detalle de la respuesta.

-Ya te contaré esa historia –respondió un tanto apenado e incómodo –Mejor dime: ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó sin liberar al recién llegado noble inglés del fuerte abrazo –. Lo último que supimos fue acerca de Australia – el Duque de Grandchester estaba visiblemente entregado a su emocionado a inesperado encuentro, pues entre lágrimas y risas mantuvo el contacto de quien fuera su mejor amigo desde su más tierna infancia –. Precisamente hace días estaba pensando en tu familia, no pude evitarlo cuando vi a la señorita Andrew aparecer a la hora de la cena –finalmente los viejos amigos se liberaron –_Vera amicita_… –dijo sonriendo el duque.

_-Absconditus tesorus est_ –respondió su amigo

_-Sí, sí. Ya sabemos todos que la amistad verdadera es un tesoro escondido –pensó Terry impaciente –mejor termina por aclarar por qué estabas mirando así a MI pecosa –_Terry se sintió liberado pues había sentido celos de las miradas que su padre dedicaba a Candy durante su reunión de bienvenida; de repente se sintió ridículo por haber albergado tales sentimientos.

-Bueno, precisamente vinimos buscando a la señorita Andrew, pero al parecer las pistas que seguimos fueron erróneas –dijo el Conde Gerald con una profunda tristeza.

-Cof, Cof –el joven patriarca decidió que era tiempo de intervenir pues todos en el salón se miraban interrogantes unos a otros –. Será mejor que hagamos las presentaciones y podremos hablar de los motivos de la visita del Conde y los jóvenes que vienen con él después del desayuno –después miró fijamente a los nobles ingleses al centro de la escena –por lo que veo incluso ustedes dos caballeros quieren ponerse al día.

-Permíteme hacer las presentaciones William –pidió la matriarca ceremoniosamente.

-Adelante tía –asintió el joven magnate mientras que todos en el salón se pusieron de pie.

-Anthony, Alistear, Archivald, Candice, Annie, Patricia: El señor es el Conde Gerald y está acompañado por su hija, Lady Bárbara, Condesa de Gerald y los hermanos adoptivos de ella, los jóvenes Condes Abel y Arturo Bateman, originarios de Australia –entonces la matriarca prosiguió en el mismo tono ceremonioso. Conde Gerald, Lady Bárbara, Condes Bateman: Ellos son mis sobrinos Anthony Brown Andrew, conde de Saint Rose, la señorita Candice White Andrew, hija adoptiva de William y prometida de Anthony _–Candy y Anthony se miraron incrédulos, -¿Dijo "prometida"? –Se susurraron tomándose de la mano con una sonrisa ilusionada; sus ojos brillaron increíblemente, mientras el duquecito sentía que el hígado se le retorcía-_ y ellos son mis sobrinos Alistear Cornwell Andrew y su prometida la señorita Patricia del Clan O`Brien de Escocia y Archivald Cornwell Andrew con su novia la señorita Annie hija de los nobles Britter. Se siguió con el protocolo de la época, las chicas hicieron interminables reverencias y los jóvenes besaron las manos de las señoritas. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el increíble parecido físico entre Candy y Lady Bárbara. Estaban a la expectativa de lo que pasaría –. Supongo que Richard Grandchester preferirá presentar por sí mismo a su familia –concluyó la matriarca.

-Gracias Elroy –el Duque de Grandchester empezó –: Ella es la madre de mi hijo, Eleonor Baker, a quien no tengo que presentarte, la conoces y espero que la recuerdes, y él es mi hijo mayor Terrence Gram. Grandchester a quien aún no convenzo de que acepte mi título por que prefiere dedicarse al teatro y lo estoy apoyando y respetando.

-¿Así que este es el joven que comprometimos con mi hija? –Un tono de nostalgia invadió a los dos aristócratas mientras el Conde Gerald regalaba una mirada paternal a Terry.

-¡Padre! –Se oyeron dos voces juveniles de protesta –eran Bárbara y Terrence que no estaban dispuestos a los matrimonios arreglados. La mirada del joven Abel se encendió y no pasó desapercibida para Archie y Stear. Lo que sí les pasó desapercibido fue el sonrojo de Annie ante la insistente mirada del guapísimo Conde Arturo Bateman.

-No se preocupen hijos –sonrió el Conde –el compromiso es con mi hija menor y ella sigue desaparecida. Además, a estas alturas no sé si podamos cumplir con nuestra palabra empeñada por el deseo que teníamos de ser familia – Abel respiró tranquilo y también Arturo.

-Bueno Gerald, creo que tendremos que romperlo pues mi hijo está comprometido –dijo apenado el Duque. (Aunque el Duque sabía que el compromiso de su hijo era solo un parapeto, por el momento no podía comprometerlo con nadie hasta que la horrible historia con Susana Marlowe se resolviera. Esa chica se había convertido en un verdadero grillete en la vida de su heredero).

Ante tales palabras Candy se estremeció. Anthony sintió esa debilidad y la atrajo con firmeza hacia él mirando retador a Terry quien no quitaba sus ojos de la pareja. Hubiera deseado ser él quien abrazara a Candice White de tal forma.

-No te preocupes, yo ni siquiera sé donde esta mi bebé –concluyó el Conde en el mismo tono de tristeza y melancolía.

-¿Pero qué sucedió? –Había sorpresa e interés en la interrogante de su amigo –Tu esposa salió de mi castillo con las dos niñas en brazos –recordó asustado.

-El Duque de Angelli nos encontró y movió todo su poder para enviarme deportado a Australia –el Conde hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la cordura ante la Caja de Pandora que estaba a punto de destapar –. Mi esposa no quiso abandonarme y viajó con las niñas para estar conmigo pero no pudo verme, por el contrario, solo logró exponerse ante los conspiradores en contra de la reina y estuvo escondiéndose en los alrededores de la prisión donde me tenían –hasta ahora el Conde Gerald había conservado su porte de nobleza; se había mantenido erguido dueño de la situación; sin embargo, al tocar este punto sus fuerzas empezaron a traicionarlo, su aplomo se debilitó. Solo continuó al encontrar el incondicional apoyo de su viejo amigo –. Al parecer una noche de tormenta tuvo que huir con las niñas pues la gente del Duque de Angelli la descubrió. El padre de estos jóvenes la encontró gracias a que Bárbara lloró, pero mi esposa estaba atrapada bajo un árbol que le había caído encima, supongo que como consecuencia de un rayo que lo desprendió en el momento justo que ella iba pasando –narrar tan trágico accidente estaba exigiendo toda la cordura de la que era capaz –, ella le pidió que no perdiera el tiempo tratando de rescatarla pues los gritos de los hombres que la perseguían se escuchaban muy cerca de ellos, le rogó que se llevara a la niña y le dio su pulsera para que siempre la portara. El señor Bateman llevó a Bárbara a su hogar y regresó a ayudar a mi esposa pero ya no la encontró –dijo al punto del llanto. El Conde había amado a su esposa y hubiera preferido morir al enterarse de su muerte. Pero la presencia de Bárbara lo mantuvo con vida y lo animó para buscar a la bebé extraviada –eso es lo último que supe de ella. Bárbara creció como hija de los Bateman, aunque sus hijos siempre supieron que Bárbara no era su hermana porque ellos estaban con su padre la noche en que Bárbara fue rescatada; fue hasta hace algunos meses que ella descubrió su verdadera identidad.

-¿Y cómo lo descubrió? ¿Cómo se encontraron? –le preguntó su amigo.

-Bueno, ella se enamoró de un inglés londinense burgués llamado Lowell Gray, nieto del gobernador de Australia durante una visita que el joven hiciera a su abuelo; una noche el joven fue a despedirse de ella y a la madre no le pareció prudente su comportamiento –el Conde descubrió la interrogación en todos los rostros. Miró a su hija como pidiendo su autorización para continuar. Ella asintió con su cabeza mientras que sus hermanos la tomaban cada uno de la mano –. Bueno, lo que pasó es que Bárbara y Lowell no quisieron llamar la atención y se escabulleron a una cueva cerca de la propiedad. Bárbara no volvió a casa sino hasta un par de horas después –tras identificar el interés de quienes escuchaban la historia, continuó –: Obviamente la señora Bateman estaba furiosa, así que en su ira le dijo a Bárbara la verdad y ella decidió seguir a su novio a Inglaterra, se embarcó tras él y tras ella vinieron sus hermanos, Abel tomó el primer barco y Arturo regresó a la granja para cuidar de su madre y de sus tierras, pero la madre murió ese mismo día víctima de un ataque cardíaco. El señor Bateman había muerto cuando eran pequeños, así que al verse solo, Arturo decidió buscar a sus hermanos para decirles las últimas palabras de su madre que fueron de arrepentimiento por haber roto la promesa de cuidar siempre de mi hija –la voz del Conde se quebró por un momento –. De hecho mi hija fue feliz en Australia, aunque la señora Bateman era estricta, se esforzó por tratarla como una hija.

-Pero eso no me dice cómo se encontraron –dijo el Duque, quien se veía realmente interesado en la historia.

-Bien; cuando Bárbara encontró a su novio, pasaron muchas cosas. Lowell estaba comprometido con la sobrina de Angelli y quiso romper el compromiso solo que Angelli no se lo permitió amenazándolo con decir a toda la sociedad londinense la verdadera identidad de Bárbara a quien había reconocido por el brazalete que tiene el emblema de mi familia, obviamente esto traería graves problemas a mi hija, así que huyó con Bárbara pero no tenían dinero, por lo que Bárbara vendió su brazalete en un pueblo y fue así que llegó a mis manos –la parte más difícil del relato había pasado. El Conde estaba más tranquilo –. Yo fui hasta el pueblo donde ella se había desprendido de la joya, pero ya no los encontré. Bárbara y el joven Gray habían vuelto a Londres; él estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba ser operado urgentemente, por lo que mi hija lo llevó una noche hasta la puerta de la mansión de Elisa, su prometida; el joven estaba dormido por unos sedantes que le había administrado Bárbara. Elisa Angelli cuidó del joven y pagó la cirugía que se necesitaba. Mientras tanto, Abel encontró nuevamente a Bárbara a quien había ayudado a escaparse con Lowell Gray y le sorprendió verla de regreso en Londres; la gente de Angelli ya sabía que ella era mi hija y Abel temía por su seguridad; al mismo tiempo Abel descubrió que su hermano Arturo estaba preso en una torre en el castillo de Angelli y, con la ayuda de un papagayo que Abel entrenó, se puso en comunicación con su hermano. Supo que Arturo había viajado a Inglaterra en un barco propiedad de Angelli y que había descubierto que era contrabandista de oro, que había escuchado al mismo Angelli hablar de mi inocencia, hablar sobre Bárbara y sobre el brazalete. Angelli no lo mató porque su hija María se enamoró de él y abogó por el joven, aún así lo mantuvo cautivo. Una tarde, mientras yo era perseguido por la gente de Angelli en los barrios bajos de Londres, Abel y Bárbara me ayudaron a escapar, a mí y a un amigo; durante la persecución la pulsera se cayó de mi bolsillo y ellos de inmediato la reconocieron. En cuanto el peligro pasó, salí de mi escondite para recuperar la joya y fue en ese momento que las cosas se aclararon. Después ideamos un plan para rescatar a Arturo; la misma María Angelli nos ayudó en el rescate. Con el testimonio de Arturo pude demostrar mi inocencia. Ahora la reina está segura que la conspiración en su contra de la que me acusaron fue en realidad encabezada por Angelli y me devolvió mi título y mis bienes que habían sido confiscados. Hubo una recepción para anunciarlo, se me hizo extraño no verte ahí Grandchester, pero ahora entiendo, debiste estar viajando hacia América. Lowell Gray estuvo en la recepción, pero entre él y mi hija ya no hay nada, se casará con Elisa Angelli para pagar la deuda que tiene con ella pues le debe la vida –Una incómoda atmósfera se formó después de este triste comentario. Anthony atrajo tiernamente a su ahora prometida hacia él, sintiendo como la piel de la muchacha se estremecía.

Las miradas de los Andrew se dirigieron discretamente hacia Terrence, quien estaba totalmente entristecido, viendo su propia historia en la de alguien más. Más que nunca las palabras de Anthony tomaron fuerza: "No lo entiendo..." –le había dicho- ahora el propio Terry tampoco entendía porqué ese tal Lowell Gray no podía casarse con Bárbara, quien por cierto era muy parecida a Candy, solo su pelo no era tan rizado, por lo demás eran como hermanas –"Ella no se va a morir si la deja", pensó.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes? –dijo Archie al oído de Terry en tono de burla.

Entonces Archie sintió la mirada de alguien sobre él, miró a su alrededor y descubrió las inquisitivas miradas de Albert, Stear Annie y Paty, pero la que más le dolió fue la de su gatita.

-¿Ya descifraste la ardiente mirada que los Bateman tienen para "su hermana"? –contestó Terry con arrogancia; no permitiría que este indiscreto petimetre gozara a expensas de su dolor –si quieres yo te digo dónde he visto esa mirada antes –respondió con triunfo; sabía que tenía al elegante muchacho en sus manos.

-Está bien, tú ganas –le dijo resignado moviendo su mano derecha para detener la conversación –. Te dejo en paz –Archie se escabulló a su lugar pues sabía la respuesta: Los Bateman estaban tan enamorados de su "hermana" como él lo estaba de su "prima". Reconocería esa mirada de amor "escondido" en cualquier lado pues ese gesto lo había acompañado los últimos cuatro años.

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? –continuó indagando Richard Grandchester – ¿Por qué buscabas a la señorita Andrew? –terminó con curiosidad. Su voz lo delataba. Había más que interés en su tono.

_-¡Bravo padre! ¡Por fin la pregunta que todos queríamos hacer! –pensó Terry mientras que, rompiendo con todo protocolo, se sentó sin ser invitado. La charla ya se había extendido demasiado y parecía no tener fin._

-¿Puedo? –Interrumpió William con cierta reserva de intervenir en el relato. El joven magnate se unió a los nobles ingleses colocándose al lado de ellos con mirada sincera y amable.

-Por supuesto. Es de su hija de quien hablaremos –dijo el Conde. Los Bateman no salían de su asombro por el increíble parecido entre Candy y Bárbara.

_-Sí claro… mi hija –pensó el patriarca._ Cada vez que alguien le recordaba el parentesco civil con la mujer que su corazón había elegido William Albert sentía una molestia que se esforzaba por disimular. Se concentró en explicar con claridad –: Durante la recepción en el castillo del Conde Gerald, uno de los ex compañeros de Candy del colegio San Pablo estaba absorto mirando el cuadro de la madre de Lady Bárbara y mencionó en voz alta el nombre: "Candice" –la voz deliciosamente aterciopelada, con hermosos matices narrativos, logró capturar desde el primer instante la atención de quienes estaban en el salón –. El Conde le escuchó –hizo una pausa para mirar la reacción de su audiencia –. Sigue buscando a su hija menor y está dispuesto a seguir cualquier pista por burda que parezca, así que se acercó al joven para indagar más sobre el asunto. El joven le dijo que la mujer del cuadro era muy parecida a Candy y le dio los pocos detalles que sabía de ella, es decir, que es mi hija adoptiva, que vive en Chicago y su nombre completo. El Conde vino con la esperanza de que Candy fuese su hija. La bebé perdida debe poseer un brazalete que la identifique como parte de la familia Gerald – en ese momento un sentimiento de felicidad inundó el corazón de ambas chicas y se miraron extrañadas, había un lazo que las hacía sentir unidas desde que las presentaron – sin embargo-, continuó el millonario-, yo le he explicado que Candy nunca ha tenido brazalete alguno que la identifique como su hija, aunque claro, pudo haberlo perdido, tampoco entendemos que podría hacer Candy en América, en caso de que fuera la bebé perdida en Australia. Según el Conde, ambas chicas deberían usar su brazalete. Lady Bárbara ha usado la joya cada día de su vida y el Conde Gerald tiene esperanzas de que su hija extraviada tenga la misma costumbre –el relato se escuchó muy desgarrador: Un padre buscando a su hija desaparecida siendo una bebé del otro lado del mundo.

-Eso no es del todo cierto –interrumpió el Duque de Grandchester con una voz que revelaba que el aristócrata era presa de un nerviosismo pocas veces demostrado. Su volumen indicaba que debía dar una información importante pero no encontraba la forma de empezar.

Después de unos segundos, que al Conde Gerald le parecieron largas horas interrumpió las cavilaciones de su viejo amigo. Estaba muy ansioso por conocer todos lo detalles concernientes a la vida de su esposa y las pequeñas en Londres, antes de dirigirse a Australia atrás de él.

-¿Qué dices Richard? –preguntó confundido su amigo.

-Bueno, el brazalete era muy grande –comenzó el Duque de Grandchester logrando acaparar la atención de todos con la historia tan extraordinaria –; mi madre pensó que dado tu deportación, no era buena idea que las niñas fueran identificadas como tus hijas, así que antes de la presurosa salida de tu esposa de mi castillo, (donde estaban refugiadas por temor a Angelli y a la misma reina), mi madre hizo unas muñecas de trapo para las niñas en donde pensaba esconder ambos brazaletes, pero fue tan rápida la huída de la Condesa que mi madre solo pudo esconder un brazalete en una de las muñecas –miró a su amigo con la seguridad de que estaba siguiendo su relato. Luego concluyó –: Es decir, tu hija mayor debió haber portado el brazalete y la menor debe tener consigo la muñeca, porque obviamente la Condesa le obsequió la muñeca a la bebé para ayudarla a dormir –el Duque de Grandchester había aportado información valiosa para la pesquisa. Un silencio inundó el salón por unos segundos.

Ahora, Anthony sintió que la emoción recorría aún más el cuerpo de Candy. No sabía porqué su novia reaccionaba de tal manera. El muchacho sintió el instinto de protegerla y la abrazó delicadamente, como para encerrarla en el mundo que habían creado solo para ellos. Un mundo en el que la pareja se sentía segura. Terry no dejaba de pensar en la maravillosa noche que había pasado. El recordar la pasión con que Candy entregaba cada beso y cada caricia lo hizo estremecerse de celos solo de pensar que ella ofreciera las mismas ardientes atenciones a su novio. Miró a Anthony con dolor y el muchacho le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto.

-Tal vez, solo tal vez…-la voz del joven patriarca de los Andrew sonó temblorosa por primera vez, pues él siempre era muy seguro de sí mismo y no se atrevía a pensar en el giro que su vida pudiera dar si su hija adoptiva encontraba a su familia. Sin embargo había algo que tenía que preguntar aunque no quisiera saber la respuesta –: Candy tú tienes una muñeca echa a mano ¿O me equivoco? Estaba en tu canasta junto a tus finas cobijas –le dio los detalles por si la chica intentaba esconder la información; Albert había descubierto el temor en los ojos de su amiga – ¿Dónde está tu muñeca Candy? –Albert quería agotar todas las posibilidades así que miró a Candy para darle seguridad y apoyo.

-¿Mi muñeca? –Preguntó débilmente aún aferrada al abrazo de Anthony. Quiso evadir la pregunta, pero la seguridad de su tutor la hizo responder –: Siempre está conmigo. Dorothy la trajo de Chicago, ahora mismo está arriba, en mi cuarto –contestó con tanto miedo como reserva.

-Trae la muñeca Candy –le dijo con voz dulce.

La chica se quedó clavada en el piso. Buscó la mirada de Anthony para apoyarse. La joven se sumergió en el cielo placentero que la atraía infundiéndolo el valor necesario. Anthony le sonrió con un amor que a la joven le pareció infinito; como si no pudiese localizar el límite de tan noble sentimiento. Anthony, le regaló su característica caricia de golpear su mentón suave y delicadamente con el puño cerrado.

-No sé si quiero saber mi verdadero origen –contestó apenada y con temor, con la vista clavada en los ojos de su novio. Esperaba que todos comprendieran que no estaba lista para llevarse una desilusión. Aunque intentó moverse, sus piernas no le obedecían.

-Candy: ¡Vamos! –Le animó Anthony –. Te prometo que pase lo que pase tu vida será como tú quieras que sea. Yo siempre te voy a cuidar y apoyaré cualquier decisión que tomes –agregó mientras la chica hundía su rostro en su pecho sintiendo como las manos de Anthony recorriendo su espalda de arriba abajo le infundían valor y la reconfortaban –. Además, no lo tomes como un hecho, solo es una posibilidad, yo sé que quieres saberlo –el abrazo de su novio sin embargo no era suficiente aún para convencerla.

-¡Miss Candy! –la delicada voz de Eleonor Baker se coló por sus oídos –. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que nos dijo a Terry y a mí en la villa en Escocia: "Quiero tener una mamá!" –dijo –aunque ella al parecer no es parte de sus vidas ya, si usted es la hija del Conde Gerald por lo menos tendrá la imagen de una madre; sabrá sobre ella, conocerá quién era y la amará más –Eleonor suspiró – ¡Vaya! –Le dijo casi en un ruego a media voz –Busque su muñeca –la actitud de Eleonor había sido tan maternal como cuando se refería a su propio hijo pero la joven seguía clavada en el piso.

-Pero a mí me gusta ser una Andrew –confesó finalmente con voz entrecortada –. Amo a esta familia –ella no quería dejar de ser la consentida de William, la consentida de los Cornwell y de Anthony. Le gustaba ser incluso, regañada por la tía abuela.

-Candy –en ese momento la chica supo que estaba perdida. No podría negarle nada al portador de esa voz. Sabía que lo había lastimado la noche anterior y se atrevería a hacer cualquier cosa que le pidiera con tal de que le perdonara su debilidad. Lo que no sabía la joven, era que ese chico estaba más que agradecido por el regalo que le había obsequiado y que era él quien se sentía privilegiado por haberla tenido en sus brazos –. Tú eres una mujer valiente –la voz de Terry opinó por primera vez –siempre nos has dicho lo que es mejor para todos, por una vez en tu vida escucha a los demás. Todos te queremos mucho y nunca dejarás de ser quien eres por un apellido. Pecosa, haz lo que estás deseando hacer, sube a tu habitación y trae tu muñeca –la intensidad de la química de ese par nuevamente se hizo presente, otra vez era como si no fueran dos personas sino una sola, Terry había entendido los temores de la rubia y los estaba compartiendo con ella de una forma que nadie era capaz de negar. Anthony deseó tener ese nexo con su novia, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo y experiencias, él no perdía la fe en que algún día su novia lo amaría tanto o más de lo que había amado al joven Grandchester.

Como si la voz de Terry fueran los hilos de una marioneta, en este caso ella; Candy empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su alcoba. Toda su pandilla hizo el movimiento de acompañarla en ese trance, incluso Terry, pero Albert se los impidió. Aunque pidió a su hermana que fuera con ella. Annie obedeció agradecida de ser ella la elegida; para Albert era más que claro, nadie tenía más derecho para ayudar a la rubia en el cruce de este puente que su propia hermana, pues solo ella comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo en el corazón de la enfermera. El Conde Gerald esperó impaciente, mientras los Bateman abrazaban a su "hermana"; Stear y Archie comprendieron a los jóvenes a la perfección pues ellos se morían por hacer lo mismo con Candy.

Era imposible no mirar a ese peculiar trío. Lady Bárbara era muy similar físicamente a Candy. Con una sonrisa amable y una sensualidad desbordante. Los muchachos a su lado eran muy guapos. Con mirada decidida y movimientos seguros. Ambos eran altos y protegían a su hermana como si ella fuese la perla más valiosa.

Pasaron algunos minutos que a los padres les parecieron horas. Albert se preguntaba qué haría. ¿Perdería a su hija? ¿Ella se iría así nada más? ¿Pueden las circunstancias de la vida hacer tan miserable a una familia como para arrebatarle lo que él ya consideraba el ángulo de la vida de los integrantes del Clan Andrew? En su interior el patriarca deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la famosa muñeca no contuviera la tan nombrada joya. Albert deseaba tener a su pequeña para siempre en su familia.

Para los Cornwell tampoco era sencillo. No podían imaginarse su vida sin su traviesa amiga. La chica que los inspiraba a vivir, a reír. La que los motivaba a hacer cosas divertidas y atrevidas. ¿Sería capaz de dejarlos? Sin Candy en su vida: ¿Qué harían? Todos compartían los mismos temores y sentimientos, aunque nadie tan intensamente como Anthony y Terry. El primero sabía que si Candy era la hija del Conde Gerald abandonaría el seno de la familia Andrew para tomar el lugar que le correspondía y no estaba preparado para la distancia que habría nuevamente entre ellos. Terry sabía y meditaba en lo mismo exactamente, solo que él sonreía complacido, pues la amistad entre los aristócratas lo mantendría siempre cerca de la pecosa. El joven actor era capaz de abandonar el teatro y aceptar el ducado si eso lo mantenía cerca de Candy.

-¿Qué te pasa Cornwell? –Murmuró con aire de triunfo – ¿Tienes miedo de quedarte igual de solo que yo? –ahora era el turno de arrogante aristócrata.

-Ni creas que permitiré que ese tonto compromiso se realice si ella es la bebé que el Conde está buscando – Archie miró furioso y celoso al aristócrata mientras le hablaba entre dientes para no llamar la atención del resto; sin embargo, no pudo evitar que su primo lo escuchara.

-Anthony no olvidaba los sentimientos de Archie, y tampoco comprendía cómo había aceptado cuidar de Annie Britter, pero eso era algo que no se molestaría en averiguar. Era de la idea de que Archie había perdido su oportunidad.

-¡Basta Archie! –Le dijo a media voz, para que nadie escuchara y miró retador a Terry para que poner las cosas en claro –: Candy es mi prometida –luego volvió su mirada hacia su primo – ¿No escuchaste a la tía? Además, Terrence está comprometido… -iba a decir más pero se detuvo.

-Sí. Ya lo sé –le contestó el aristócrata arrogante adivinando lo que vendría-: "Tengo una deuda que saldar" –dijo resignado y molesto al recordar a Susana.

-Tú lo has dicho –Anthony miró por primera vez a Terry en franco desafío –espero que no se te olvide Grandchester-. Ninguno de los tres caballeros había notado que el patriarca había escuchado la "cordial" charla.

-¡Basta Anthony! ¡Basta Terry! ¡Este no es el momento! –el magnate puso orden –. Ahora en lo único que deberían pensar, ya que presumen de su amor por Candy, es en ella precisamente. En lo que debe estar pasando y no en satisfacer su vanidad –Albert, por supuesto, no podía dejar de pensar en su pequeña y le molestaba ver a los muchachos discutiendo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el Conde a su amigo al notar a los caballeros en el fondo del salón en actitud amenazante.

-Yo te lo diré –el Duque explicó las razones del compromiso de su hijo con la señorita Marlowe y al finalizar la historia se escuchó:

-"No entiendo" –fueron las voces de los Bateman. Tampoco notaron que la "explicación" había sido escuchada por cada par de oídos en el salón. A los Bateman, sobre todo a Abel, se les dificultaba entender cómo alguien debía hacer lo que los demás esperaban y no lo que su corazón dictaba.

-No traten de entenderlo –el rebelde muchacho rubio empezaba a sentir que la situación lo estaba sobrepujando más de lo que podía soportar y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas olvidar… sin embargo, sabía que solo había una manera: Candy.

-¡Anthony! –El joven patriarca nuevamente defendió a su "hermano" porque no le gustó el tono en la voz de su sobrino –¡Terry ha tomado una decisión y nadie tiene derecho a juzgarlo! ¿Entendido? –la penetrante voz de Albert inundó la estancia –Además, te recuerdo que Candy estuvo de acuerdo en esa decisión, ellos la tomaron juntos.

-Déjame corregirte: La pecosa decidió –agregó al actor con tristeza aunque con ironía. Esta actitud alebrestó al joven Brown. Quien apretó los puños y le envió una colérica mirada al actor.

-¿Nuevamente con ese argumento? –Se acercó amenazante, a punto de perder los estribos –. Deja de culpar solo a Candy por las decisiones y los errores de ambos. Solo tú tienes el poder de dirigir tu vida, lo que hagas y dejes de hacer es solo tu responsabilidad –Anthony estaba llegando a su límite en este asunto. Puso su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Terry sin abandonar su pose –. Estoy cansado de esta situación –dijo refiriéndose a todos en el salón pero sin perder el contacto cercano con Terrence –, no deseo volver a escuchar al respecto. Terry: Si tienes algo que decir sobre el asunto, refiérete a Candy y arreglen esto ustedes solos –Terrence mantuvo el contacto visual con Anthony; esa era la ocasión perfecta para dejar salir sus celos, sin embargo, Anthony le estaba dando carta abierta para platicar con la pecosa. Se sentía frustrado de que su mejor noche hubiese terminado en lágrimas y si el condecito le había hecho esa propuesta, él estaba dispuesto a darle gusto.

-Sí, Anthony tiene razón. Si tienen algo que decir, háganlo entre ustedes –Archie no se quería quedar callado. Pero caminó elegantemente en dirección contraria a Terrence para indicarle que él también estaba fastidiado del tema.

-Pero si eso es lo que he estado tratando de hacerlos entender: Que este asunto es solo entre ella y yo –respondió exasperado el aristócrata arrogante.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Ya! Entonces arréglenlo porque aunque el resto seamos espectadores solamente, su actitud influye en nosotros –terminó Albert.

En ese momento volvieron las "hermanitas" del cuarto de Candy; en sus manos la rubia traía el único nexo con su vida antes del Hogar de Pony. Dirigió sus taciturnos pasos hacia Albert, su protector y amigo y todavía con dudas en el rostro le entregó su muñeca. Afuera, el soleado paisaje, lleno de trinos de aves con el viento aromatizado por las rosas era un claro contraste del corazón de Candy. La chica se detuvo frente a Albert:

-Albert, trátala bien, quiero volver a coserla después de la cirugía, es mi amiga y está bastante mayor para soportar semejante intervención –dijo la enfermera que siempre se preocupa por los pacientes; sonriendo por primera vez por la improvisada ocurrencia. Guiñó el ojo derecho y sacó la lengua.

Para los Bateman fue como ver a su hermanita en la pradera australiana jugueteando entre las flores mientras hacía el mismo gesto. Uno a otro se miraron asombrados mientras que Lady Bárbara sonreía. Era una chica de carácter fuerte y dulce, una maravillosa combinación que enloquecía a los Bateman. Aunque de vez en vez Arturo se olvidaba de su hermanita para mirar a Annie Britter. El joven estaba enamorado de su hermana, había pasado los últimos años tratando de controlar a Abel para que no le declarara su amor a su hermana y, de esa manera derribara su vida, pero había algo en la señorita Britter que lo atraía como un imán. Annie se había dado cuenta de las miradas furtivas que le dedicaba el guapísimo caballero. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a los escrutinios masculinos y no podía evitar sonrojarse y bajar la mirada de la profunda y poderosa mirada de Arturo. Archie nunca la había mirado con tanta insistencia, la joven no podía negar que este sentimiento la hacía sentir halagada.

_-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Pero qué estoy pensando? Yo amo a Archie _–se dijo la muchacha, sorprendida de sí misma. La voz del patriarca la trajo de vuelta de su ensueño.

-¡Claro pequeña! ¡Para eso eres enfermera! –Albert se llenó de ternura al descubrir el lazo que Candy tenía con la única pertenencia heredada por sus padres –. Te prometo que la trataré con cariño –el patriarca miró la vieja muñeca. De inmediato se notaba que había sido tratado con los mejores cuidados, pues los más de 18 años habrían acabado ya con la artesanal muñeca – ¿No quieres hacerlo tu misma? –Albert de hecho no quería ser quien descubriera la verdad, de alguna manera presentía que la joya estaría en el interior de la muñeca.

Ante la negativa de su amada pupila, con sumo cuidado el patriarca descosió cariñoso los viejos hilos de la muñeca, ante la expectativa de todos, Candy estaba abrazada a su novio y era rodeada por sus primos y sus amigas que deseaban estar tan cerca de ella como fuera posible, era como si los jóvenes creyeran que si rodeaban a la chica ella permanecería para siempre con ellos. Tras un poco de búsqueda el magnate millonario sacó de la muñeca la tan referida joya: Un hermoso brazalete con los más grandes rubíes que los presentes hubiesen visto jamás. Idéntico al que Lady Bárbara portaba.

Para Richard Grandchester no fue una sorpresa pues había reconocido la muñeca desde que las jovencitas entraran al salón. Se enojó consigo mismo por no haber escuchado a su hijo el día que acudió a él suplicándole ayuda para su amiga, la joven que amaba y que ahora resultaba ser la hija de su mejor amigo. Si tan solo hubiera sido más comprensivo con Terrence la pareja estaría unida y estos últimos años él mismo habría cuidado de la niña que había amado desde su nacimiento. Probablemente ya sería abuelo también y lo más importante: Su hijo sería feliz.

Candy reaccionó después de unos momentos. Había estado perdida contemplando la joya desde su encierro en la muralla que su pandilla había creado para "protegerla"; por fin salió del centro y corrió, contrario a lo que esperaban, a los brazos de Albert, donde siempre había encontrado la paz y el consuelo que necesitaba en momentos críticos. Albert estaba sentado sin fuerzas en el lugar principal con la muñeca en las manos, ni una sola palabra pudo ser emitida por el joven magnate. Simplemente contempló cómo Candy se arrojó al piso frente a él, colocando sus brazos sobre las piernas de su amigo mientras sumía su rostro entre sus brazos también. William estaba conmovido y acarició tiernamente el pelo de la chica para tranquilizarla, todos en el salón estaban en silencio. La dejó llorar hasta que se tranquilizó, de hecho no sabía, por primera vez, qué debía decirle para que su amada encontrara el consuelo y disfrutara del feliz reencuentro. Candy podía sentir los dedos de Albert jugueteando con su pelo y lentamente fue tranquilizándose; entonces William Albert le hizo una señal a Anthony para que ayudara a su novia a ponerse de pie.

Su sobrino levantó delicadamente a Candy y la sostuvo rodeándola por la cintura colocando la espalda de Candy en su pecho, después hundió su cabeza en el pelo de la rubia y le habló al oído cosas que nadie pudo escuchar. Como respuesta, una hermosa magia envolvió a la pareja, esta vez era Anthony quien fue capaz de crear una atmósfera tal que los presentes se sintieron embriagados de paz y amor ante la conexión de los chicos. Los ojos de Candy dejaron de llorar y al ritmo de las palabras de Anthony empezaron a brillar emocionados, cuando él hubo terminado de hablar ella besó a su novio dulcemente y él la liberó tiernamente del abrazo, entonces la chica caminó hasta su padre quien ya la esperaba con la emoción a flor de piel.

Nuevamente nadie escuchó lo que su padre le decía a la chica, pero debieron ser cosas dulces y hermosas pues la joven tenía una mirada llena de paz. La agonía que sintiera al creerse separada de la que hasta el momento había sido su familia, fue despareciendo tras los brazos protectores de su padre. ¡Su padre! ¡Por fin Candy podía llamar así a un hombre! Por fin sabía lo que significaba la ternura que la figura paterna. Al sumirse en los brazos del Conde Gerald la pequeña pecosa se sintió completa. La melodiosa voz de su padre llegaba a sus oídos aliviando todas las penas que su ausencia había traído. Borró los malos momentos; ahora había alguien capaz de defenderla; siempre se había sentido segura con Albert, pero para ella él era su amigo, su protector, ahora, lo que experimentaba en los brazos de ese hombre era la felicidad total en lo que a amor paternal de refiere. Ya no lloraba, ahora su rostro estaba completamente radiante. Miró embelesada a su padre y se perdió por primera en los irises paternales, tan verdes como los de ella.

Lady Bárbara se acercó a su padre y a su hermana, entonces Candy abandonó la calidez del abrazo paterno para reunirse con su hermana; al instante Candy sintió por la joven el mismo amor que sentía por Annie y Paty; Bárbara por primera vez supo lo que era abrazar a una hermana. Abel y Arturo se sintieron atraídos a la joven Andrew, así que le pidieron permiso para abrazarla pues si era hermana de su hermana, la mujer que, además amaban, entonces ellos la cuidarían y protegerían de igual forma que lo habían hecho con Bárbara. Al abrazar a la joven, los chicos Bateman sintieron el más puro amor filial y se sintieron felices de contar con una nueva amiga. Para Candy el sentimiento fue el mismo, esos guapos jóvenes de mirar profundo, como si tuvieran toda la experiencia de la vida, le recordaban mucho a Albert, pareciera que podrían hablar de las mismas experiencias que su protector, de hecho, a Candy le pareció que Abel debía tener la misma edad que Albert y que Arturo debía ser solo un año menor que Abel; su hermana era solo un año mayor que ella, es decir, de la misma edad que Stear y Terry.

Los caballeros Andrew reaccionaron de la misma forma ante Lady Bárbara, y la abrazaron filialmente dando la bienvenida al grupo a los tres "hermanos mayores" de la pecosa. Después el Duque de Grandchester abrazó a las jovencitas, a quienes además de todo, había llevado a la pila bautismal. Terry y Candy no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que abrir los ojos asombrados ante tal confesión; el joven miró a su padre con reproche mientras que el Duque solo inclinó la cabeza avergonzado… todavía tenía que confesarle a su amigo la mala experiencia al no escuchar la súplica de su hijo que imploraba ayuda para Candy.

-¿Así que la mujer que amo no solo era mi prometida sino también es tu ahijada? –el joven, que ya no era el único aristócrata además de Anthony, se sintió más frustrado que nunca_ –. Será mejor que nunca te enteres que me metí a la recámara de tu ahijada. Tu ahijada que bien podría ser mi esposa a estas alturas –pensó Terrence conmovido al punto de las lágrimas. _Su madre notó su terrible frustración y lo abrazó.

Los lazos recién descubiertos entre sus familias lograron que Candy y Terry se pusieran a reflexionar en cómo habían nacido en el mismo círculo social, luego fueron separados tras la deportación del Conde Gerald; después la vida volvió a reunirlos para que se enamoraran, una vez más los separó con la trampa de Elisa para reunirlos después con planes de matrimonio, y, nuevamente la misma vida los separó cruelmente con la figura de Susana Marlowe para reunirlos en la no menos cruel experiencia de un secuestro. Ahora nuevamente los separaba. Candy tenía a su novio y Terry… bueno, Terry seguía encadenado a la deprimente figura de una enferma que se negaba a liberarlo.

-Vaya pues parece que ahora ya somos más paladines para las damiselas –dijo Stear para cambiar el rumbo –Ahora somos cinco para dos –continuó.

-¡Querrás decir cinco para cuatro! ¿O ya se olvidaron de Annie y de mí? –dijo Paty con las manos en la cintura.

-¡Oh no mi vida! Tienes razón, soy un tonto –el sargento se rascó la cabeza mientras sonreía nervioso. Después, tomó a su novia por la cintura y sonrió seductor mientras le hablaba al oído –. Tú tienes la culpa de que me olvide de ti, hace tiempo que me tienes muy abandonado… no sabes cuánto necesito estar a solas contigo. Te extraño Paty –a la joven se le erizó la piel de solo recordar los últimos ardientes encuentros entre ella y el sargento, pero un comentario la bajó de su nube:

-¡Ay Stear! Tú podrás ser sargento de la Fuerza Aérea pero sigues siendo el mismo despistado –refunfuñó Annie.

-¡Annie! Más respeto que soy el mayor de los Cornwell y algún día serás mi cuñadita.

Era ya casi medio día cuando la tía abuela dio por terminada la improvisada reunión para pedir a la servidumbre que sirvieran un rápido almuerzo. La anciana había guardado silencio prudentemente, atesorando en su corazón todos esos momentos, estaba maravillada por el giro que tendría la vida de Candy y se sentía feliz por la chica y por su sobrino; el joven Grandchester al parecer estaba resignado a perder a Candy, pero por si acaso no era así, ella ya se había adelantado dejando claro que Candice White está comprometida en matrimonio para su sobrino y los jóvenes no la desmintieron, al parecer también Albert lo consideraba mejor de esa manera, de otra forma le habría llamado la atención. Sonrió insistiendo en su lema "Mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo".

En el comedor nuevamente hubo que ubicarlos a todos según su rango. El Duque de Grandchester y su familia permanecieron esta vez a la izquierda del patriarca y el Conde Gerald y sus hijos a la derecha, justo al lado de la tía. Aunque William les dio la libertad a los jóvenes de que se sentaran donde se sintieran cómodos pues deseaba que se conocieran mutuamente. Mala idea, Terry y Anthony rodearon a Candy y los Bateman no permitieron que nadie se sentara junto a Bárbara. Los únicos sin problemas eran los Cornwell y sus novias que estaban divertidos por las aptitudes de ambos "bandos".

_-Pobre Conde Gerald –pensó Albert – si yo no sabía que hacer con una sola – ¿Cómo pensará hacer con las dos siendo ambas capaces de volver loco a cualquiera que se ponga frente a ellas?_

-Duque de Grandchester, le ruego que acepte quedarse con nosotros algunas noches más, haremos una pequeña recepción en Chicago para presentar al Conde Gerald y a sus hijas, será algo sencillo pero digno del padre de mi pequeña. Además el tren de hoy ya lo ha perdido –el patriarca fue amable con el aristócrata pues pensaba hacer la recepción realmente y hubiera sido una descortesía no invitarlo.

El más emocionado con permanecer unos días más entre el clan Andrew era Terry. Tenía mucho interés por saber qué haría la pecosa después de su encuentro. Le había parecido una huída la forma en que partiría esa mañana y él prefería quedarse a ver cómo Candy resolvía semejante enredo. Definitivamente ésta, era una invitación que el Duque de Grandchester no debía rechazar. Por su parte, el Duque de Grandchester conocía las intenciones de Terry y estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo hasta donde las buenas costumbres se lo permitieran, sin embargo…

-Le agradezco mucho pero en realidad yo estoy atado a Terrence –explicó ceremoniosamente –él tiene compromisos tanto personales como del teatro –no deseaba seguir molestando a los Andrew, aunque toda esta incómoda situación hubiese sido ocasionada por un miembro de su familia.

-No creo que Terry tenga algo mejor que hacer que estar con… nosotros –dijo Archie sarcástico. De cualquier forma sabía de los compromisos teatrales del actor y guardaba la esperanza de que Terrence Grandchester ya no pudiera evitar su regreso a New York.

-Bueno hijo –Eleonor tenía algo que anunciar –: Puesto que se acabó la pesadilla de tu secuestro me tomé la libertad de llamar a Robert para reportarle tu estado tanto de salud como de ánimo y él me dijo que podías tomarte dos semanas más para volver al teatro, después puedes ensayar dos más para estar listo para el estreno, que está programado para poco después de un mes. Así que si quieres apoyar a tu padre y permanecer en Chicago puedes hacerlo, pero es solo tu decisión –la madre de Terry haría cualquier cosa por apoyar a su hijo ¿Acaso no son las madres para eso? Estaba divertida por la situación que sabría vendría –Si me invitan yo puedo quedarme también –añadió con coquetería. Como la mujer de mundo que se sabe irresistible.

-Por supuesto que usted está incluida en la invitación. Es la madre de mi amigo y a mis sobrinos y a mí nos agrada su presencia. ¿Verdad chicos? –Comentó entusiasmado el joven magnate.

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondieron todos al unísono con la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio. Esa mujer sí que era encantadora.

-Entonces padre no te preocupes, podemos quedarnos a acompañar a nuestros amigos los Gerald-Bateman aceptando la generosa invitación de mi hermano Albert –sonrió irónico mirando despreocupadamente a Archie –algunas noches más –mirando ahora a Candy seductoramente quien no supo ni que decir pues la intención en las palabras de Terrence eran un claro mensaje para que la chica supiera que no renunciaría tan fácilmente. Pero nuevamente Archie entró a la carga en defensa de su Gatita:

-Deberíamos hacer venir a tu prometida para que no te sientas solo –lo miró con saña. Si Terrence se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle, Archie se encargaría de recordárselo.

Terrence dejó de sonreír de súbito. Mientras que Anthony pudo sentir en la mano de Candy un temblor difícil de ocultar. Bajó ambas manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa para dirigirlas hacia su regazo después de besar dulcemente la mano de su novia. La miró intensamente y la liberó para ahora colocar su mano sobre la pierna de Candy; movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por Terry, que estaba del otro lado de Candy; el varonil rostro de Terry reflejó un dejo de celos, pero había algo más que no fue capaz de discernir. ¿Por qué no se sintió molesto? En realidad, la promesa de Broadway sintió cierta tranquilidad pocas veces manifiesta en su ser. Tal vez, sí, tal vez era el momento de resolver la situación hablando.

-¡Oh no! Discúlpeme Duque de Grandchester, pero la historia que compartió con nosotros me hace pensar que por lo menos yo me sentiría incómoda con la señorita Marlowe presente, sé que es la prometida de su hijo, pero yo no quisiera conocerla todavía –Bárbara había sido cortés con el tono de su voz durante su rechazo sin permitir que hubiese una ligera duda en cuanto a sus deseos. Terry agradeció en silencio la intervención de Bárbara, sabía que lo había hecho por ayudar a su hermana, quien se la pasaría muy mal al lado de Susana pero le había quitado un peso de encima.

-Pero sería una descortesía si la señorita Marlowe se entera de la fiesta por los periódicos y sabe que Terrence estuvo en la recepción –Archie insistía en molestar a Terry.

-¡Basta Archie! ¡Deja de molestar a Terrence! Él sabe como conduce sus asuntos personales –Anthony sabía que el solo nombre de Susana incomodaba a Candy y no estaba dispuesto a que ella pasara un mal rato. Mantuvo su mano masajeando los firmes muslos de Candy.

-Lo siento –Archie vio la furia en los ojos de su primo y la desaprobación en los ojos de todo el clan, supo que esta vez había pasado el límite. Sin embargo, mantuvo su figura erguida y su mirada encendida hacia su rival.

-Joven Grandchester –dijo la anciana matriarca –: No había tenido oportunidad de agradecer personalmente por todo lo que hizo por mi sobrina en el colegio y por su sacrificio para liberarla del último gran problema en Londres; quiero decirle que nuestra casa es su casa y que siempre será bienvenido en cualquiera de nuestras propiedades y en nuestra familia –el tono de la anciana, además de ceremonioso era entusiasta –. Siéntase en completa libertad para hacer uso de nuestras propiedades cuando usted lo disponga en cualquier lugar, ya sea aquí, en Chicago, en New York en Escocia, en Brasil o México. Mi William lo quiere como a un hermano así que para mí es como si fuera de la familia, será requerido para todos nuestros eventos y esperamos contar siempre con su amistad. Por supuesto usted y su futura esposa, quien quiera que usted elija, serán siempre bienvenidos en nuestra familia, mis sobrinos están igualmente agradecidos que yo por todo lo que hizo para cuidar de Candice. Si usted quiere o no invitar a alguien a nuestras recepciones está en su completa libertad, siempre apoyaremos lo que usted decida ¿No es así William? –Concluyó la dama.

-Así es justo como la has dicho tía –exclamó Albert –. Y además mi familia te debe una disculpa tremenda por el terrible último problema que te ocasionó el estimar tanto a Candy. Hoy mismo mandaré una circular a todas nuestras propiedades, incluida nuestra cadena de hoteles para que te atiendan siempre, a ti y a tu familia, como a un miembro más de la familia Andrew.

-Muchas gracias hermano –Terry estaba conmovido por la actitud de la tía y de Albert, pero también por la de los jóvenes Andrew que le sonreían todos sinceramente, incluso Archie.

-Sí Terrence, la tía tiene razón. Candy te quiere mucho y todos estamos agradecidos contigo por lo que has hecho por ella –dijo Anthony con sinceridad –siempre serás bienvenido en nuestras propiedades –. Al ver la sinceridad de la cortesía en los ojos de Anthony, a Terry se le cayó el semblante de vergüenza.

_-No lo dirías si supieras lo que pasó anoche en la recámara de Candy_ –Terry miró con ojos encendidos a su pecosa y después agachó la cabeza sin atreverse a articular palabra alguna.

-Sí, gracias Terry –los Cornwell también estaban de acuerdo –. Y disculpa mi actitud, ya sabes, quizá eso nunca cambie, pero creo que a ambos disfrutamos de nuestro juego –agregó Archie –después de todo con nadie peleo mejor que contigo.

-Gracias Cornwell, la verdad es que la vida sería muy aburrida sin tu elegancia –contestó Terry sarcástico, ocasionando que todos rieran de buena gana.

-Tengo algo que decirles, algo muy importante –dijo el joven patriarca para llamar la atención. Habló con seriedad –: Ayer George me entregó el reporte de las investigaciones sobre los hechos que rodearon la supuesta muerte de Anthony y tal como lo habíamos pensado, fueron Sarah y sus hijos quienes prepararon la comedia para separar a Candy y Anthony –reveló de golpe. En realidad nadie se sorprendió, todos lo sabían, incluso Anthony se había atrevido a reprochárselo a Neal durante la paliza que le propinó –. Tía vamos a expulsarlos del Clan –esa era la parte más difícil. Albert conocía que Sarah era el único nexo que continuaba entre la tía abuela y su fallecido esposo –sé que los quieres mucho pero lo que le hicieron a Candice y a Anthony fue una canallada.

-Estoy de acuerdo William. Debemos expulsarlos, finalmente el lazo que nos une a ellos era meramente sentimental pues Sarah no es una Andrew en realidad –dijo la tía abuela sorprendiendo a todos con su entereza a excepción de William que la había visto actuar con fuertes agallas en el mundo de los negocios; para el joven no era novedad la frialdad de la tía, aunque sabía que por dentro debía estar desecha –. Anunciemos nuestra decisión durante la fiesta para el Conde y sus hijos.

-Bueno en realidad yo también soy un Duque pero aún no me acostumbro al título –dijo humildemente el invitado especial.

-¿Cómo es eso? –dijo el Duque de Grandchester

-Pues verás: Tras el descubrimiento de la traición del Duque de Angelli, todas sus propiedades y capital pasó a mis manos como pago por su infamia hacia mi familia. Así que ahora soy Duque de Gerald y Conde de Seymour. Mi hija Bárbara ostentaba ambos títulos femeninos pero ahora, ella será la Duquesa y Candice portará el de Condesa. No tengo hijos varones que me ayuden a administrar mis bienes, así que he pedido a Abel y a Arturo que me ayuden pero ellos son granjeros y aman la vida sencilla: Dormir bajo las estrellas, cuidar de los animales, caminar descalzos, correr bajo la lluvia, recostarse en el césped… por todo eso me ha costado trabajo convencerlos, pero quizás Bárbara me ayude –el recién revelado Duque, había descubierto el amor de los Bateman por su hija y guardaba la esperanza de que al casarse ella, su esposo deseara cuidar de su patrimonio.

-Oh eso lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo emocionado William con lo ojos más brillantes del día.

-¡Sí Albert! ¡Ya lo creo que lo entiendes! –dijo Candy tan emocionada como Albert.

-Necesitamos hablar en privado para resolver la situación civil de Candy –William no deseaba que le arrebataran a su hija así como así.

-¡No! ¡En privado no! Yo quiero estar al tanto de las decisiones que tomen con respecto a mí. Además pronto me casaré con Anthony –Candy no pensó en las consecuencias de su afirmación.

-Candy… -Terry no pudo evitar que se le escapara ese nombre tan preciado cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Pobre chico. En un momento estaba más que dispuesto a apartarse para que ella fuese feliz y al siguiente sentía dolor de despedirse. Definitivamente, las cosas no estaban bien para ninguno de los tres. Ni Anthony, ni Candy ni Terry la estaban pasando bien. Era el momento de hablar con la verdad.

-Es la verdad, pronto será la señora Brown, quizá sea buena idea anunciar el compromiso en la recepción –dijo la tía abuela, que tenía prisa porque el compromiso se hiciera oficial.

-No lo sé. Anthony y yo ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo para hablar sobre eso –Albert estaba sorprendido, pero entendía que era la forma de su pequeña para no separarse de ellos y quizás esa era por el momento la única salida.

-Bueno tío. Candy y yo sí hemos hablado de comprometernos y ya pasó el tiempo que nos dimos para hablar con ustedes, pero los últimos acontecimientos evitaron que pudiera hablarte de nuestros planes, solo que… -la voz de Anthony se tornó un tanto apagada –. Yo quiero platicar antes con Candy –Anthony tenía a Candy de la mano y, aunque ambos sonreían abiertamente podía percibirse una atmósfera tensa –. Candy, ven conmigo al estudio –el muchacho se levantó para ayudar a levantar a su novia de la mesa, excusándose con el resto de los comensales, la tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la puerta del comedor en silencio, sin embargo, cuando estaban en el umbral de la misma, el joven Brown de giró y miró serenamente a Terry, sabía que había llegado el tan retrasado momento de la verdad del corazón de la joven así que le dijo –: Terrence, lo que tengo que hablar con Candy me llevará solo diez minutos, por favor, cuando ese tiempo pase, te esperamos en el estudio –Terry se quedó petrificado, pero no fue el único.

Candy se sintió como una herradura en su proceso de fabricación: Golpeada al rojo vivo, luego expuesta al frío, después nuevamente golpeada al rojo vivo y nuevamente al frío… así es el proceso, de otra manera nunca sería una buena herradura-. _Creo que definitivamente, así es nuestra vida, a veces vamos de un extremo a otro; somos golpeados al rojo vivo por el Herrero Supremo, cuya única finalidad es hacer de nosotros metales maleables de tal forma que podamos ser buenas herraduras aunque para ello tenga que exponernos a fuertes golpes al rojo vivo con su mazo y enfriándonos abruptamente para volver a ponernos al rojo vivo después-. Pensó la rubia._

************************************************************************

El joven Arturo Bateman sonrió ligeramente. Quizás eso era lo mismo que él y su hermano debían hacer con Bárbara. Pero en su caso era un tanto más complicado por su relación de hermanos. El trío inclusive había compartido la recámara durante la niñez… si uno de los tres salía lastimado, los otros dos, sin duda, se lamentarían y se dolerían. Arturo prefirió abandonar sus pensamientos al sentir una fuerte mirada sobre él. Dirigió sus ojos justo hacia el origen de ese sentimiento: Los ojos azul profundo de Annie Britter. La chica se sonrojó al máximo y bajó la mirada nuevamente pues no pudo soportar la encantadora sonrisa de ese hombre de presencia tan arrolladora frente a ella. Arturo Bateman era un hombre sencillo, pero con la personalidad tan fuerte como la del patriarca de los Andrew, simplemente, era imposible no mirarlo. Su porte era de seguridad absoluta y una tremenda dulzura. Era un joven fuerte, pues los trabajos en la granja habían moldeado su cuerpo de tal forma que cubría a la perfección todas los requerimientos de la "Estatua Griega" de la que tanto le había hablado Paty; Annie se sonrojó de sus pensamientos y causó cierto halago ante el más joven de los Bateman, que se esforzaba por no olvidarse de Bárbara; pero teniendo delante de sí a una beldad como Annie, el joven, irremediablemente fracasaba en su intento. Le sonrió con cierta complicidad a Annie, sin dejar a un lado las buenas costumbres pues ella había sido presentada como la novia de Archivald Cornwell, aunque Arturo se dio cuenta que en todo este tiempo el joven ni siquiera la había mirado. Sin embargo, Terrence y Alistear se habían percatado de la comunicación entre Annie y Arturo.

_-Archie… eres tan despistado que ni siquiera percibes que nuevamente alguien se va a adelantar a tu paso _–pensó Terry un tanto divertido, pues trataba de mantener la misma serenidad que había visto en Anthony ante la situación que se aproximaba, lo cual era en verdad casi imposible para el joven de temperamento huracanado.

_-Hermano… si sigues pensando en Candy, nadie te va a salvar de que pierdas el incondicional amor de Annie. Archie, Archie, Archie… ¿Cuándo vas a entenderlo?_ –Stear agradeció al cielo haber tenido el temperamento para entender que lo suyo con Candy jamás podría ser y haber aprendido a amar a una joven tan valiosa como Patricia O'Brien.

************************************************************************

En la biblioteca, Anthony estaba frente a Candy. La joven estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero se esforzaba por mantener la cordura y la coherencia con ella. Caminó directamente hacia la ventana para regocijarse con la calidez del sol y el canto de los pájaros. Salió al balcón; habían sido ya demasiadas emociones en las últimas veinticuatro horas y sabía que lo que tendría que enfrentar ahora requeriría de toda su alma.

Anthony la abrazó por la cintura. La joven adoraba ese sentimiento cuando estaban tan juntos, sin embargo pudo percibir un ligero temblor por primera vez en la actitud de Anthony. Se notaba cierta inseguridad en su andar, en su mirar, en su abrazo.

-Candy, seré breve –dijo su novio mirándola con amor –creo que debes terminar con esta absurda situación –sus ojos de cielo se nublaron por el miedo a perderla, pero debía continuar con lo suyo –Terry me dijo que no vino a buscarte porque Susana está enferma, psicológicamente no está bien, creo que es una neurosis o algo así. Tú ya sabes que la carta de Susana es un engaño –el muchacho notó cómo los ojos de Candy empezaban a humedecerse y secó esa pequeña lágrima –"No llores por favor pecosa…" –le dijo mientras secaba esa amenaza húmeda con la yema de su dedo pulgar en una ligera caricia –debes hacer lo que tu corazón te diga. Habla con Terrence, dile, con tranquilidad, todo lo que sientes. Escúchalo y arreglen esta situación –Anthony no quería perderla nuevamente, pero deseaba verla feliz –no pienses en nadie más que en ti. Piensa perfectamente lo que vas a elegir. Creo que no tengo que explicarte a qué me refiero –sonrió con dulzura –una vez que lo hayas decidido, no habrá marcha atrás. Yo respetaré tu deseo. Pero pase lo que pase, ya sea que prefieras estar con Terry o me des la oportunidad de compartir tu vida con la mía, debes perdonarte a ti misma y debes perdonar a Terry. No hay otra manera de ser feliz. Solamente si perdonan su error, podrán ser felices los dos –comentó soportando todas sus emociones –solamente así quiero que estés conmigo: Cuando hayas perdonado tus errores y lo errores de Terry.

El firme llamado a la puerta de la biblioteca los interrumpió. Anthony no permitió que Candy emitiera una sola palabra. Solo le sonrió para darle confianza y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su todavía novia –Creo que es hora. Ya te dije: Piensa solo en ti. No quiero que estés conmigo por compromiso. Debes estar donde tú lo quieras. Te amo –. Con esas palabras el muchacho se dirigió a la puerta. La pesada y elegante puerta tenía tras de sí la imponente, pero un tanto confundida figura de Terrence Gram. Grandchester. Anthony le miró con la misma serenidad, lo invitó a pasar y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo que el aire era tan denso que le impedía respirar. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba tranquilizarse y solo una cosa podía satisfacer esa necesidad: Su caballo.

Terrence caminó con paso aún confundido. Miró a Candy con un sin fin de interrogantes. Estaba como siempre, pulcramente vestido. Era inevitable. Su porte y distinción le fueron heredados aún antes de nacer. Lo tenía en los genes.

Ella lo miró apenada también por su apasionado último encuentro; distinguía a la perfección el ciclón dentro del joven que se aproximaba a ella. Jamás la pareja se había sentido tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Ni siquiera en aquéllas horribles escaleras del Hospital San José después de la premier. Los ojos del muchacho estaban decididos… pero todavía no sabía cómo… Terry estaba decidido a aceptar lo que resultara de esa conversación, aunque después tendría que averiguar cómo superar una pérdida nuevamente. De lo que estaba seguro, era de que conservaría su aplomo hasta el final. Que no permitiría que ella lo viera derrumbado, que se mantendría erguido, que no derramaría una lágrima más. Había llegado a la conclusión durante la noche, mientras tocaba la armónica, que el sufrimiento era suficiente para expiar sus errores. Ahora se sentía en paz, hasta cierto punto, pues no lo estaría en su totalidad hasta que ella le diera las explicaciones que su alma necesitaba. Se sentó con pesadez en el sillón presidencial, mirando azorado hacia la visión de una Candy tan confundida como él. Ella continuaba en el balcón. Los rayos solares posándose sobre su cabello regalaban la imagen de una sinfonía dorada flotando ligeramente con el viento que de vez en vez jugueteaba con ella logrando que algunos rizos se colocaran en su faz, escondiendo sus adorables pecas. Ella estaba de brazos cruzados, en actitud de inconsciente defensa; pero Terrence había aprendido mucho sobre el lenguaje corporal, de hecho, se dio cuenta que el también estaba utilizando el escritorio como barrera entre ellos. Como un temeroso soldado que abandona la trinchera, Terry se aproximó a Candy y le sonrió con sinceridad. Ese solo gesto hizo que la pecosa respondiera con otra sonrisa y ambos bajaran sus defensas.

-Deberías sonreír siempre. Eres más hermosa cuando lo haces –le dijo en tono relajado.

-Gracias –Candy se sintió diferente de escuchar casi las mismas palabras del Príncipe de la Colina y de Anthony proviniendo de Terry. Un gesto de incomodidad se vislumbró en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo malo? –preguntó desconcertado guardando la poca distancia que los separaba todavía.

-No. En lo absoluto –respondió buscando en el cielo la fuerza para responder ante semejante dilema.

-¿Qué fue eso? Creí que el condecito quería que habláramos los tres –la ironía en la voz de Terry era ya algo a lo que la muchacha estaba acostumbrada.

-No. Anthony desea que tú y yo resolvamos nuestros problemas y tomemos una decisión de una vez por todas –respondió sintiendo todo el peso del mundo sobre ella.

-Bueno, creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ven –Terry la tomó de la mano y la llevó al interior de la biblioteca para sentarla en un sillón frente al escritorio. Después de asegurarse de que estaba cómoda, Terrence se sentó en otro justo frente a ella. Tuvo que moverlo un poco; cuando estuvo listo indagó sin tapujos –: Candy, yo quiero saber por qué permitiste que llegáramos tan lejos anoche. Quiero que me digas, con sinceridad, mirándome a lo ojos, qué es lo que sientes por mí.

-Antes de responder a esa pregunta –le dijo con tranquilidad la rubia –quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho –semejante aseveración sorprendió a su amigo, quien la miró desconcertado.

-No entiendo –dijo con franqueza tomando las manos de Candy entre las suyas – ¡Dios! -Dijo casi desesperado-. He esperado tanto por este momento –ella lo miró más confundida que él –me refiero a que durante todo el tiempo en que hemos estado separados he deseado poder explicarte lo que pasó en mi mente en aquélla penosa ocasión en New York.

-Yo también te debo una explicación –aceptó apenada la muchacha. Ambos estaban tratando de dar forma a la interminable lista que se desplegaba en cada una de sus mentes. Una lista cuyo contenido estaba inundado de reproches y explicaciones… quizás si explicaban primero, los reproches desaparecerían.

-Está bien –Terry respiró profundo y miró a la dueña de sus ilusiones –empieza, prometo no interrumpirte, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

-Te amé –dijo –te amé más de lo que hubiera sido posible amar jamás. Cometí errores fuertes y me hundí en mi tristeza y soledad –la faz de la muchacha se nubló –busqué todos los métodos posibles para convencerme de que la decisión que tomamos era la correcta, pero no podía, siempre encontraba que había sido demasiado débil para defender lo que sentía por ti –tragó saliva y miró ese par de zafiros que la miraba con suma tristeza. Desde el inicio de su monólogo, Candy había definido el final del mismo –. Sin embargo, por más que busqué e intenté, no logré convencerme. Cada día me reprochaba más fuertemente el haberte dejado con ella. Me odié por haberlo hecho. Lloré todas la noches esperando por ti… pero nunca encontré la entereza suficiente para reunir el valor de ser yo quien te buscara –Candy se atrevió a pasar su mano sobre el cabello de Terry –lo siento. Sé que no es suficiente. Pero ahora no puedo hacer nada. Yo era tu invitada en New York. Tú hiciste un gran sacrificio para que yo fuera a apoyarte y te abandoné a media función. Debí haber esperado por ti. Debí haber permanecido en el teatro y decirte lo que había escuchado; enfrentarte, pero quedarme contigo para buscar una solución juntos –las lágrimas de Candy ahora corrían sin límites por las blancas mejillas–. Todo este tiempo –sonrió irónica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano –todo este tiempo te he culpado de querer resolver solo semejante problemas y yo hice lo mismo. Quise hablar con ella; quise resolverlo por mí misma –un desesperado gesto de negación ante el recuerdo logró que la muchacha incrementara su desacuerdo con su reacción en New York –lo siento Terry, lo siento mucho. Debí esperarte, debí escucharte, debí apoyarte, debí permanecer a tu lado, debí quedarme y luchar por lo nuestro y no ceder con tanta facilidad al chantaje cruel de Susana Marlowe –la joven se arrojó a los brazos de Terry con la intención de ahogar su sollozo–. Te lo juro Terry. Yo deseaba quedarme a tu lado. Quería estar contigo para siempre. Tú lo eras todo en mi vida. Llenaste cada minuto de mi mundo desde que te conocí y me sentí miserable cuando te perdí. Ya no tenía ninguna ilusión. Había perdido todo lo bueno que llegaba a mí –Candy se aferró con más fuerza al tembloroso cuerpo de su ex novio, sin atreverse a mirarlo, ambos muchachos lloraban casi incontrolables –no quise hacerte daño. Cuando te miré en ese horrible teatro de quinta, fui incapaz de enfrentarte. No sabía que hacer; te necesitaba más que nunca pero en ese momento estabas fuera de ti. Nada de lo que yo amaba estaba ahí. Tuve miedo de sacarlo a flote para tener que devolverlo a Susana. Me equivoqué Terry, me equivoqué. Perdóname terminó–. La muchacha entonces, se alejó lentamente del fuerte torso de Terry para mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que tenía que decirle era muy importante –: Cada día sentía que moría, iba perdiendo el interés por la vida, desfallecía un poco, despacio… hasta que Anthony volvió a mi vida. Lo amo Terry–, Candy sostuvo sus esmeraldas en contacto con Terry–, me he enamorado de él nuevamente. Lo que pasó anoche fue la manifestación del deseo que sentí todo este tiempo por estar en tus brazos para llenar mi vacío. Todos esos meses soñando con hacerme mujer a tu lado se desbordaron. No fue actuado Terry. Hice lo que quise hacer en ese momento. Te amaba y te deseaba; soñaba contigo, con que me acariciaras, me besaras y… me hicieras tuya–, dijo con audacia y timidez entretejidas –. Anoche vinieron a mí todas esas noches frustradas en que me soñé contigo y permití ser envuelta por esa magia deseada. Perdóname Terry, sé que no debí. Sé que te hice más daño todavía–, la joven ya no pudo decir más, no sabía si en realidad estaba arrepentida de haberse dado un momento para disfrutar con un hombre tan añorado, la realización de un sueño.

Después de varios minutos para controlar sus sollozos, Terry fue capaz de reunir el valor para comenzar. Había que dar sus propias explicaciones. Ya no fue capaz de reprocharle que lo dejara solo. Ahora solo quería revelar sus motivos.

-Jamás un hombre ha deseado la felicidad al lado de una mujer, como yo deseé estar contigo. Ese era el único concepto de felicidad conocido por mí. Solo pronunciar tu nombre me hacía sentir paz y felicidad–, Terry había liberado a su amiga del abrazo, ella estaba sentada en el sillón y él se arrodilló sobre una pierna mientras sostenía su mano y se perdía en sus esmeraldas –. No hubo un solo día desde que abordé el barco al salir del colegio, en que no hayas estado conmigo. ¿Sabes? Incluso escuché que me llamabas cuando el barco zarpó–, dijo con melancólica tristeza.

-¿Me escuchaste?–. Se sorprendió la pecosa –No es posible.

-¿Eras tú? ¿Realmente eras tú? –Terry estaba sorprendido por la revelación –. Creo que debo confiar más en mi corazón. También te escuché llamarme afuera del teatro y mi corazón me dijo que eras tú, estuve muy nervioso durante la recepción–, sonrió ligeramente –. Candy, yo aún te amo. Te amo mucho. Te deseo como mujer, pero te añoro como amiga. Es verdad que me atraes como imán, que tus formas me enloquecen, pero también es verdad que nadie me conoce como tú. También es verdad que solo tú tienes el poder de llevarme del infierno al cielo. Ha sido así desde que me enamoré de ti–, Terrence entonces se levantó y la liberó; nunca había sido fácil para él hablar de sus sentimientos, pero tenía que hacerlo si deseaba continuar con su vida –. Yo también deseaba que te quedaras conmigo, que te convirtieras en mi esposa. Anhelaba esos detalles de una vida cotidiana contigo y solo contigo. También debo pedir perdón. Debí advertirte. Debí acudir a ti. Debí permitirte ayudarme–,Terry ahora empezaba a perder el control y Candy se levantó para buscar sus ojos, pues el muchacho le había dado la espalda –. Cuando te vi en esa azotea del hospital, entre la nieve, con la tristeza en tu rostro, en estado de shock, mientras me mirabas pasar con Susana en mis brazos, yo debí hablarte. Habías recorrido alrededor de novecientos kilómetros para estar conmigo. Debí ofrecerte que te aferraras a uno de mis brazos, invitarte… ¡No!... Pedirte… pedirte que caminaras a mi lado mientras yo llevaba esa pesada carga. Pedirte que me acompañaras a llevar a Susana a su cuarto. En cambio, pasé de largo sintiendo mis brazos como el plomo. Estoy seguro que el más leve contacto contigo los habría hecho más ligeros–, ahora la muchacha lo miraba atónita ante su confesión –¿Por qué mi amor? Si siempre fuimos tan buen equipo; si en el colegio nos salvamos uno al otro… ¿Por qué no pudimos mantener la misma actitud?–. Era imposible para Terry controlarse, lloraba casi como un chiquillo y ahora fue él quien buscó consuelo en Candy –Lo siento mi vida. Siento haber sido tan arrogante para no pedir ayuda… para no pedirte ayuda –corrigió –: Creí que te lastimaría y deseaba que Susana fuera coherente y me liberara del compromiso que puso sobre mis hombros apenas la noche anterior a tu regreso. No pude dejarla, no pude abandonarla. Te miré desde la ventana de su cuarto caminando bajo la fría nieve y no tuve el valor de salir corriendo tras de ti. Suplicarte que te quedaras a mi lado. Me convertí después en lo que viste en ese teatro y solamente tú fuiste capaz de redimirme querida–. Terrence atrajo con suavidad el cuerpo de Candy hacia él –. No me arrepiento de lo que pasó anoche mi amor. Por lo menos me llevo un recuerdo que perdurará para siempre en mi piel. Te prometo que tu aroma será el que emane mi piel de ahora en adelante. Lo guardaré como el momento más verídico de mi vida. No me pidas perdón por eso mi Candy. Gracias–, el muchacho tembló por el esfuerzo de sus lágrimas, se había prometido no llorar, pero era imposible –. Gracias por darme un poco de ti. Sé que, aunque pasen los años: Ese momento siempre será nuestro. Porque te sentí; no tienes que explicarme que no actuaste, eso lo sé muy bien. Te amo Candice White, te amo más que a mi vida; pero debo seguir viviendo, debo tratar de dejar de amarte, o por lo menos, aprender a vivir sin tu amor. Ya no puedo seguir lamentándome por lo que pasó. Debo mirar, como te expliqué en Escocia después de esa cabalgata forzada, hacia adelante. Siempre hacia adelante. No lo sé. Quizás algún día, logre ser feliz–. Con esto, Terry se acercó y besó apasionadamente a la mujer que amaba, ella correspondió a su beso. Un beso húmedo no solo por el contacto de sus bocas, también por las lágrimas que acompañaron la caricia. Las manos de Terry recorrieron el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, la sintió temblar nuevamente entre sus brazos y recordó algo: De su saco sacó un anillo. Era el anillo de compromiso que siempre llevaba en su cartera –. Quizás es poco romántica la presentación –le sonrió aún llorando –pero quiero que aceptes esta joya. Lo compré con mucho sacrificio pensando solo en ti, pensaba dártelo la noche de la premier–, le pidió mientras lo deslizaba en su dedo anular derecho depositando un dulce beso sobre la joya.

-Terry –dijo ella conmovida–, pero es un anillo de compromiso.

-No si no lo usas en el dedo indicado–, se justificó como un niño –. Hazme ese favor. Llévalo contigo.

-Gracias–, Candy aceptó el detalle. Sabía lo que eso significaba para Terry, imaginó los meses que debió ahorrar para tener acceso a esa joya… hay sentimientos que no pueden ser descritos. Lo que embargó a Candice White en ese preciado momento, es uno de esos.

-Jamás podré olvidarte pequeña pecosa –confesó resignado y respirando profundo –tu amor estará conmigo por siempre –supo que era suficiente. Era la despedida.

-Tampoco yo te olvidaré. Serás especial siempre, siempre, siempre –lo consoló la joven –no lo olvides –le rogó mientras besaba su mejilla humedecida.

Después Candy y Terry decidieron ponerse al corriente de todas las cosas que les habían sucedido, hablaron de todo un poco y se rieron nuevamente como dos buenos amigos. Era agradable ver aquéllos chicos, ciertamente se sentían muy cómodos y habían decidido que se esforzarían por ser amigos. Para el joven una tarea tan difícil como escalar el Himalaya sin entrenamiento; pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo. Si Candy le permitía permanecer a su lado, entonces él aprendería a limitar su dolor, lo cambiaría por alivio al verla feliz… después, quizás podría ser incluso ser feliz de saberla feliz, aunque fuera en brazos de… ¡No! Ya no quería pensar en eso. Terrence Gram. Grandchester tenía el mismo derecho de ser feliz y abrir su corazón. Por el momento le permitiría sanar. Se daría tiempo para volver a empezar, buscaría lo que fuera, cualquier herramienta era buena si ello le permitía volver a ver una luz en su vida. La adversidad lo había templado de la misma forma: A través del sufrimiento, y él se encargaría de convertir su debilidad en fortaleza.

"_Admiro al hombre que puede sonreír ante las tribulaciones, derivar fortaleza de la aflicción y ser más valiente al tomar la determinación de serlo" (The Works, Thomas Paine)_

Terrence estaba dispuesto a ser feliz. Jamás volvería a tomar una gota de alcohol para olvidar sus aflicciones. Se enfrentaría a ellas. Jamás permitiría un nuevo chantaje en su vida. Viviría libre de cualquier tipo de ataduras negativas. Viviría para trazar una vida con la experiencia pasada tornada en fortaleza. Siempre había sido un hombre decidido. Volcaría su determinación con un solo objetivo: Ser el hombre que siempre quiso. Un hombre con convicciones propias, románico, un poco loco, rebelde ante las injusticias y arrogante con los arrogantes, pero humilde con los humildes, un actor principal en la historia corriente y no solo un espectador. Desempeñaría su mejor papel: El de Terry. El del hombre valioso y dispuesto a luchar contra todo y contra todos por lograr sus objetivos. Cierto, la señora Marlowe tuvo una fácil empresa al manejar a un jovencito con las altas normas morales, de bondad y de principios de Terry Grandchester, pero ahora ese joven era un hombre que se había matizado de los más puros valores, de los más grandes sueños y de las más grandes esperanzas. Sí… Terry Grandchester ya no estaba dispuesto a vivir en el pasado. Miraría hacia delante, si el amor regresaba a su vida, sería bienvenido, de lo contrario, Terry buscaría la felicidad en otras fuentes fidedignas.

_La adversidad es el primer sendero que conduce hacia la verdad (Lord Byron)_

La adversidad es el fuego purificador que dobla el hierro, pero que templa el acero. Con ese mismo temple, el joven aristócrata decidió que no quería seguir sufriendo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Preguntó dubitativa –me refiero a tu vida –continuó nerviosa.

-Bueno… -esa era una pregunta difícil de responder para el arrogante joven. De pronto una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su varonil rostro –. Para empezar creo que lamentaré no poder felicitar al profesor Darwin sobre su teoría de la evolución, el Darvinismo–, contestó con solemnidad fingida.

Candy lo miró con un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro – ¿Qué carambas tiene que ver el profesor Darwin con tus lamentaciones? –Hubiese sido mejor para la rubia no preguntar. ¿Acaso olvidaba la facilidad del muchacho para molestarla?

-¿No lo imaginas mona pecas? –Al descubrir que su amiga seguía perdida Terry se rió abiertamente y explicó–: El profesor sería el hombre más feliz por conocerte Candice White –una sonrisa burlona apareció en el chico mientras tocaba la nariz de Candy con su dedo índice–, tú eres el eslabón perdido entre el mono y el hombre –una estruendosa carcajada se dejó escuchar, fue tal el volumen que quienes estaban fuera del estudio se sorprendieron –el profesor Darwin brincaría de gusto si te hubiese conocido –para este momento el joven se doblaba de la risa tocando su estómago, nuevamente tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero éstas eran causadas por la risa.

Con prisa se dirigió hacia la puerta, estaba seguro que Candy se esforzaría por darle su merecido. Esta vez había pasado el límite. Definitivamente necesitaba ayuda.

Y no se equivocaba, Candy iba con prisa hacia él con paso amenazante, pero cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta se encontró con las miradas interrogantes de todos. Ella estaba visiblemente molesta, mientras que Terry estaba sonrojado por la risa. Solo Albert y Stear tuvieron una idea de lo fuerte que seguramente Terry había bromeado con ella.

La pareja no percibió el tiempo que pasó charlando en la biblioteca. Cuando abandonaron la pieza era ya casi la hora del ocaso. Todos los miraban curiosos, tratando de adivinar en su semblante lo que había sucedido allí dentro. Los vieron abandonar la pieza con actitudes diferentes y eso los confundía. Sus semblantes habían cambiado radicalmente. Anthony, quien recién había regresado de su paseo era, por supuesto, el más interesado de todos lo presentes. Terry, con su carácter socarrón, abrazó a su amiga disfrutando de los rostros intrigados que los contemplaban; cuando lo creyó prudente, liberó a la muchacha, ella le sonrió con complicidad.

-Eres malo Terry Grandchester–, le dijo sonriendo.

-Eso lo has sabido siempre pecosa–, respondió regalándole también la más grande sonrisa de la tarde.

"_La dificultad es un instructor severo impuesto por Aquel que nos conoce mejor de lo que nosotros nos conocemos y que también nos ama más. Quien lucha contra nosotros, involuntariamente nos fortalece y mejora nuestras habilidades. Nuestro oponente es nuestro ayudante. Este… conflicto con la dificultad nos familiariza con nuestro objetivo y nos obliga a considerarlo en todas sus relaciones. No tolerará que permanezcamos en un bajo nivel de desarrollo." (Reflections of the Revolution in France, Edmund Burke)_

Candy caminó directo hacia su novio y le regaló un dulce beso. Anthony hubiera querido levantarla en sus brazos para girar con ella en lo alto, pero se detuvo; aunque últimamente la pareja se la pasaba haciéndose arrumacos, le pareció que lo más prudente era respetar el posible dolor en su rival.

Stear, Archie, Annie y Paty se sintieron felices de la decisión de su amiga; no precisamente por tomar partido por alguno de los dos chicos, sino porque sabían que la dulce pecosa debía estar bastante feliz de haber aclarado sus sentimientos.

Albert, quien los miraba festejar con discreción, se sintió extrañamente contento. Amaba a ambos chicos y sintió alivio de ver que la pareja estaba logrando su felicidad pese a cualquier obstáculo. El más sorprendido por el repentino regocijo era el propio patriarca; pero la luz en los ojos de dos de los chicos que más amaba bien valía la pena el sacrificio de su amor callado y por lo tanto no correspondido. Sería siempre un "Secreto a voces"; el joven magnate sonrió contagiado por la arrebatadora felicidad en el rostro de Anthony y Candy. Sabía que su sobrino tenía todas las cualidades para hacer feliz a una mujer como la tremenda rubia que había cambiado su vida casi de inmediato desde su primera entrevista.

Terrence tenía todavía una tormenta en su interior. Un huracán que, sabía muy bien, sería difícil que se aplacara. Habría que luchar cada día para ser feliz con la felicidad de su chica, o más bien, la chica de sus sueños. Sin embargo, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, estaba invadido por la inmensa paz que sobrecoge a quienes saben que el amor verdadero comprende también la libertad y el sacrificio. ¿Acaso no es verdad que el amor incluye el interés por la felicidad de quien amas, antes que la propia? Terry lo entendía de ese modo, así que se dispuso a compartir con la pareja el privilegio de ser testigo del amor verdadero.

_El amor es sufrido, es benigno; _

_el amor no tiene envidia, el amor no es jactancioso, _

_no se envanece; no hace nada indebido, _

_no busca lo suyo, no se irrita, no guarda rencor; _

_no se goza de la injusticia, mas se goza de la verdad._

_Todo lo sufre, todo lo cree, todo lo espera, todo lo soporta._

_El amor nunca de ser…_

_(Pablo Apóstol, 1ª Epístola a los Corintios 13:4-8, Santa Biblia)_

***************************************************************************

Los días en la Mansión de las Rosas pasaron a ser momentos de algarabía, de risas y bromas juveniles. William Albert había dejado sus asuntos de negocios en manos de George, quien le llamaba solo en caso de estricta necesidad. El magnate deseaba continuar disfrutando de la compañía de sus sobrinos y su "hermano". Pronto la familia se trasladaría a la ciudad de Chicago para la recepción en honor al Duque de Gerald, cuyo fin era presentarlo oficialmente como el padre de Candy.

A la hora del té, la familia y sus huéspedes, reunidos en el salón de té escuchaban a la entusiasmada tía abuela Elroy sobre los pormenores de la recepción. La anciana estaba decidida a lograr que lo mejor de la sociedad aceptara la invitación. Le entusiasmaba la idea de contar con tantos miembros de la nobleza inglesa, aunque para ella esto no era novedad, sabía muy bien que los burgueses americanos se deslumbraban bajo la evocación de cualquier título de nobleza. Su experiencia le había permitido organizar la recepción en forma flamante; tenía los contactos y el dinero suficiente para que los más conocedores colaboradores se movieran el ritmo que la dama marcaba. El poder la satisfacía a tal grado que ni siquiera se había preocupado por el negativo acontecimiento que se llevaría a cabo en la recepción con respecto a los Legan.

Stear y Archie estaban más que desinteresados en los detalles, como siempre, preocupados por encontrar la forma de escabullirse del aburrido monólogo de la tía abuela. Terry también se había unido a la dupla suplicándoles que no lo abandonaran en semejante situación y que lo sacaran de ahí cuando encontraran la forma de escapar. Arturo y Abel Bateman tampoco la estaban pasando bien y, adivinando lo que los antiguos condiscípulos harían, se acercaron al trío para salir tras de ellos. Stear y Archie notaron que Annie estaba en verdad interesada en los detalles de la recepción. Era la única persona en la sala que hacía comentarios y agregaba ideas a la tía, ideas, que, sorprendentemente a la tía le parecieron de muy buen gusto. En cuanto notaron que la chica había acaparado la atención de la tía, juzgaron que era un buen momento para salir por la puerta grande sin tener que escabullirse. Anthony también estaba dispuesto a abandonar el salón, pero no lo haría solo. Los muchachos rodearon a Candy para ocultarla mientras abandonaban la pieza, ya habían girado el picaporte y habrían logado el gran escape a no ser por las palabras de la dama que dejó congelados a más de uno:

-William –, dijo ceremoniosamente –pienso que la recepción sería la mejor oportunidad para anunciar el compromiso entre Anthony y Candy, por supuesto, incluyendo el anuncio de la fecha de las nupcias –a la dama, viejo lobo de mar, no le habían pasado desapercibidas las intenciones de los muchachos, pero ella tenía un as bajo la manga para detener la graciosa huída de lo que ella sabía, eran temas aburridos para los oídos juveniles masculinos. Su as logró el objetivo. Los chicos se detuvieron sorprendidos por la prisa de la tía para los esponsales Brown–Gerald. Dos chicos en particular, además de la pareja palidecieron: Archie y Terry –. Dejamos ese tema a medias ya en una ocasión, pero quiero insistir en que mi propuesta se acepte.

Albert de pronto se sintió sin saber qué decir. Miró con seriedad al Duque de Gerald tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero el hombre no sabía tampoco que decir.

Mientras que allá, cerca de la puerta, la pareja se tomaba de la mano y sonreía ilusionada. Al parecer, ellos eran los únicos que podrían decidir. Sus miradas se buscaron, era sencillo descubrir lo que el otro estaba pensando. Su comunicación era sin palabras. Anthony sonrió complacido del rubor que se apoderó graciosamente de las mejillas de su pequeña, el joven podía sentir la emoción y el nerviosismo de su novia. La besó con ternura, luego golpeó con suavidad su mentón sin desviar su mirada de las hechiceras esmeraldas, besó su mano y, sin liberarla, se dirigió con decisión al patriarca de la familia. Su voz estaba tan emocionada como lo estaba la joven a su lado.

–Tío: Candy y yo deseamos casarnos lo más pronto posible para iniciar nuestros estudios universitarios como pareja. Deseamos compartir el mismo techo–, el joven, siempre capaz de controlar sus emociones, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que causó gracia a quienes le escuchaban. Ninguno se esforzó por esconder su risilla, cosa que puso más nervioso al joven Brown quien se paralizó y no supo cómo continuar. Fue hasta que su novia apretó con suavidad su mano y le dirigió una tierna y enamorada sonrisa, que Anthony recuperó el brío para continuar–: Y si ahora es con el Duque de Gerald con quien tengo que hablar entonces le pido que me dé unos minutos–, terminó finalmente _–¡Uff! Jamás pensé que esto fuera tan difícil –susurró a su primo Stear, quien simplemente le dio unas palmaditas de apoyo en la espalda mientras un sentimiento de orgullo acompañaban aquél gesto. Stear estaba en realidad orgulloso del hombre en que su primo se había convertido._

-¡No! ¡Bueno sí! Es decir, no sé. Yo todavía me siento ajeno a la vida de mi hija. Creo que lo correcto es que usted joven Brown hable con Sir William y conmigo –dijo el Duque Gerald totalmente sorprendido pues nunca pensó que encontraría a su hija solo para darla en matrimonio.

-Muy bien, entonces caballeros, si ya terminaron que les parece si pasamos a la biblioteca –dijo Albert –Duque de Grandchester, ya que usted es el padrino de Candice: ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? –Albert lo hizo más por cortesía pues no quiso dejar al Duque solo entre las damas y los jóvenes –tía que nadie nos moleste por favor.

-Sí por supuesto –el Duque se levantó sintiendo la suplicante mirada de su hijo, quien aún no lograba, pese a que se esforzaba al máximo, aceptar totalmente la idea de ver a Candy como esposa de alguien más. Al parecer este tipo de sentimientos son normales. Terry estaba trabajando en un proceso y, de vez en vez sus sentimientos lo traicionaban –Terrence, te lo dije; hace tiempo tuvimos una conversación, en ese momento yo hubiera podido ayudarte, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ahora; espero que te comportes como un caballero –le dijo al oído a su hijo –Eleonor, cuida que no haga una tontería –se dirigió a la hermosa actriz. Terrence sintió que la misma muerte hubiera sido dulce en ese momento pues lo liberaría del dolor terrible que se apoderaba de él. Sin embargo, recordó su deseo de ver a Candy feliz y eso fue suficiente para que el buen joven recuperara la cordura.

-No te preocupes padre, estaré bien –aseguró a su progenitor. Nuevamente sus dotes actorales salieron a la luz como la mejor herramienta para mantener el control.

-¡Espera William! Sé que es la primera vez que te van pedir la mano de una hija–, dijo bromeando la matriarca –pero no debes olvidar a la novia, ella debe estar presente, además el padre de Anthony no está con él, ¿Quién lo va a respaldar? No me digas que tú vas a ser padre de la novia y del novio –dijo divertida.

-¡Tía! No había pensado en eso –dijo Albert sonrojado, aún era muy joven para conocer todos los detalles de ese protocolo.

-Creo que es bueno que Alistear acompañe a su primo, ya que es el mayor y yo por supuesto haré el papel de la madre de mi querido Anthony –la anciana rió divertida, la realidad es que no quería perderse ningún detalle de la reunión.

-Tía, hubiera bastado con que me pidieras acompañarnos –William rió de buena gana entendiendo el juego de la anciana y los caballeros también.

-Gracias tía –la pareja de enamorados rió también con entusiasmo –. Entonces Stear: ¿Nos acompañas? –Pidió Anthony al primogénito de los Cornwell. En realidad el rubio se habría sentido más cómodo con uno de sus hermanos a su lado.

-Yo creo que con la tía es suficiente, prefiero quedarme con Terry… -de inmediato el sargento de percató de lo obvio de su preocupación y trató de corregir en tono juguetón –: y con Abel y Arturo para que Archie y yo les mostremos algunos lugares de la propiedad que aún no conocen –discúlpame Anthony.

-Oh no tienes que disculparte –Anthony entendió que su primo prefería asegurarse que Terrence no cometiera ninguna imprudencia y lo mismo hizo Candy –. Por cierto mi amor, permíteme un momento, necesito ir a mi habitación–, le dio un beso a su novia y prácticamente corrió a su recámara.

-Stear, por favor cuídalo bien –le suplicó Candy al oído.

No te preocupes, anda vete ya, haz lo que quieres hacer, tú tienes todo el derecho de ser feliz y hacer feliz a mi primo –el sargento le sonrió fraternalmente mientras depositaba un casto beso sobre la frente de su prima.

-Gracias primo –la rubia, a su vez, besó la mejilla del piloto como respuesta y agradecimiento a su incondicional apoyo.

-¿Entonces te vas a casar? –Terry se acercó a la dueña de sus sueños, la mujer que amaba más que a su vida misma –Candice: (cuando la llamaba "Candice" era porque lo que le diría sería importante) Piénsalo bien mi amor, yo puedo romper mi compromiso con una sola palabra tuya –. Terry hablaba al oído de Candy. Ni siquiera el propio Terry comprendía cómo se había atrevido a hacer semejante propuesta. Quizás fue porque simplemente la sigue amando.

-Terry… ya hablamos de eso–, una mano tomó la de Candy posesivamente, era su novio que había vuelto.

-Vamos mi amor, nos están esperando –Anthony necesitó de toda su cordura para no hacer una escena; acababa de volver de su cuarto y no le gustó ver a Terrence tan cerca de su pequeña.

-Vamos mi amor–. Candy se fue de la mano con Anthony, pero esta vez sí volteó para mirar al caballero que dejaba tras de ella; un mudo "Adiós" fue su despedida. Terry leyó sus labios y contestó con un "Hasta siempre pecosa" que también fue descifrado por la rubia.

-Vamos Terry, mostremos la propiedad a Abel y Arturo –dijo Stear acompañado por Archie – . Chicas: ¿Quieren venir a cabalgar con nosotros?

-Pero no tenemos traje de montar –contestó la siempre impecable Annie.

-No importa podemos cabalgar en pareja. ¿Estás de acuerdo Bárbara? –Stear preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Claro! Yo puedo cabalgar con…

-Conmigo por supuesto Bárbara. ¡Vamos! –Abel se había adelantado a su hermano, quien no tuvo más opción que guardar silencio.

-¡Abel! Yo iba a decir que yo puedo cabalgar con vestido –Bárbara no deseaba hacer sentir mal a ninguno de sus hermanos pues ya ambos le habían confesado sus sentimientos.

-¿No escuchaste Bárbara? ¡Cabalgaremos en pareja! Tú vienes conmigo, siempre lo hemos hecho, no te preocupes, ya sabes que soy muy buen jinete –el mayor de los Bateman no aceptaba un NO por respuesta. A la joven Duquesa no le quedó más opción que obedecer.

-Parece que no soy el único que tiene que resignarse a mirar de lejos a la mujer que ama. No te preocupes Arturo, ellos también están enamorados de su prima pero ya se han resignado a perderla, después de todo también aman a su primo; el único que no sabe cómo sacársela del alma aquí, soy yo –Terry estaba muy triste y no le importaba mucho si abría la boca de más, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a dejarse apoyar por sus amigos, los viejos y los nuevos. Se giró hacia su madre –. Madre: ¿Quieres cabalgar conmigo? –le pidió casi en un ruego.

-¡Por supuesto hijo! Gracias por la invitación, hace años que no cabalgo, creo que desde que vivíamos en Escocia, antes del divorcio –le extrañó la actitud tranquila de su hijo, ella esperaba que saliera corriendo maldiciendo a medio mundo. Definitivamente esa chiquilla sabía como manejar a su hijo.

Probablemente el mejor remedio para la tristeza del galante aristócrata sería sentir el rítmico andar del equino. Tal vez lo haría ir al galope un poco o quizás, simplemente le permitiría llevar un paso lento que le permitiera disfrutar de la que pareciera sería una hermosa puesta de sol. Esta vez, Terry estaba dispuesto a disfrutar de su oportunidad para relajarse. De alguna manera Terrence encontraría la mejor opción para hacer que su día no se viera muy empañado. Debía empezar a ser feliz de inmediato. Y quería lograrlo: Respiraría profundo el limpio aire, estimularía su vista con la flora y fauna del lugar, escucharía los sonidos del bosque, prestaría atención al murmullo del agua arrastrada por el río, se deleitaría con la caída de la cascada, sentiría la brisa de la misma sobre su rostro. Sí, de verdad la vida era bella, aún tenía muchas cosas lindas para resanar su alma.

***************************************************************************

_**Abel y Arturo Bateman**_

Los hermanos Bateman eran muy pequeños la noche tormentosa en que su padre encontró a la pequeña Bárbara llorando con su madre en medio del bosque.

Corrían para refugiarse de la feroz lluvia cuando el señor Batman escuchó el llanto de la pequeña, dejó a sus hijos en un lugar seguro instruyéndolos para que permanecieran en ese lugar sin moverse; momentos después el padre regresó con la pequeña en brazos. Había tenido que dejar a la madre tendida con un árbol encima de ella, estaba dispuesto a intentar liberarla pero ella le había rogado que la dejara ahí para salvar a la pequeña. Los hombres que la seguían estaban muy cerca; a pesar de los truenos, el señor Bateman pudo escuchar los disparos provenientes de los hombres que buscaban a la mujer. Tomó a la pequeña luego de que la mujer le explicara que su esposo había sido deportado a Australia y a la vez, le entregara un hermoso brazalete pidiéndole que la niña lo conservara siempre como recuerdo de su madre. El hombre, llevó a la pequeña a su propia casa, donde sus hijos y su esposa guardaron el secreto del origen de la niña. Fue criada como hija de la familia, aunque para los hermanos Bateman fue imposible no enamorarse de la jovencita que cada día se hacía más hermosa. Siempre manifestaron, con juegos de niños, su interés por el amor de su hermanita y su deseo de desposarla en el debido tiempo.

El padre murió a causa de una herida interna en el estómago. Habían ido de excursión y, accidentalmente la pequeña Bárbara cayó en una vieja balsa que habían usado para cruzar la corriente de un río y llegar a la isla donde pasarían la tarde. La corriente arrastró la balsa con la pequeña mientras el padre corría para alcanzarla; ciertamente la alcanzó y la rebasó, se colocó frente a la balsa esperando el contacto para detenerla y logró su cometido, subió a la balsa para llevar a la pequeña con sus hermanos. La madre había permanecido en casa, una tormenta se avecinaba (como un terrible vaticinio de los acontecimientos posteriores) y el padre decidió volver pues estaba obscureciendo también. Remó con fuerza hasta poner a los niños a salvo del lado correcto del río donde ya los esperaba el tío Kevin que había ido a buscarlos; el pobre anciano estaba preocupado por ellos. Tan pronto el señor Bateman vio que sus hijos estaban a salvo se desvaneció; esa noche la pequeña Bárbara estuvo cuidándolo todo el tiempo, pese a que solo tenía unos siete años de edad, veló el sueño de su padre asegurándose de proveer todo lo que su madre le había indicado. Arturo, completamente desesperado había galopado a pelo con el único propósito de buscar al médico del pueblo pero desgraciadamente fracasó en su empresa. A la mañana siguiente el señor Bateman amaneció un poco mejor, agradeció sonriente los tiernos cuidados a la pequeña, pero súbitamente se desplomó; esta vez su hijo tuvo más suerte para encontrar al médico, quien después de revisarlo advirtió de una lesión interna ocasionada por el golpe de la balsa cuando la detuvo la tarde anterior. La señora Bateman, que en verdad hacía mucho esfuerzo por aceptar a Bárbara, ya que sabía de la rivalidad que empezaba a nacer entre sus hijos a causa de la pequeña, culpó inmediatamente a la niña descargando todo su dolor en ella. El señor Bateman la escuchó y, antes de morir le pidió que siempre cuidara de la niña como si fuera su propia hija. Solamente hasta que logró la tan deseada promesa de su esposa, el buen hombre falleció.

Bárbara tenía un lazo indestructible con el hombre que consideraba su padre. El hombre había vertido en la pequeña todo el cariño y cuidado que la nena necesitaba sin hacer distinciones con sus hijos.

La mujer hizo mucho esfuerzo por amar a la niña, que cada día era más hermosa. Trataba de ayudarla a convertirse en una señorita y a veces compartían realmente como madre e hija; le construyó su recámara propia cuando la chica ya no pudo seguir compartiendo su espacio con sus hermanos (cosa que, por cierto no había agradado a los chicos, pero el mismo Abel, que empezaba a crecer y a sentir los cambios de su naturaleza ayudó a su madre a convencer a Arturo de que eso era lo mejor); la mandó a la escuela, algo que era muy raro entre las jovencitas durante esa época, cosía hermosos vestidos para la chica e incluso le enseñó a coser y a cocinar. Sin embargo, la señora Bateman no podía evitar sentirse molesta con la chica, e incluso culparla por la actitud de sus hijos.

Abel y Arturo se enamoraron de su hermanita tal vez desde siempre.

Arturo era más tranquilo y su amor era más sacrificado pues estaba dispuesto a hacer para siempre el papel de hermano con tal de no destruir el mundo de la joven. Aunque tampoco estaba dispuesto a que se la arrebataran; incluso, pese a su mucha fe en Dios y su estricta obediencia a las enseñanzas de su Iglesia, no vaciló en mentir cuando en una ocasión, alguien vino desde Inglaterra preguntando por una niña con las características de su hermanita. El joven afirmó que la pequeña era realmente su hermana y, enfurecido echó al extraño de sus tierras. Era muy joven aún, pero entendía que ese hombre se llevaría a la chica de su lado; tiempo después descubrieron que aquél caballero era tío de la joven. Siempre mantuvo en cintura a su hermano Abel que en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos a la joven; para Arturo lo más importante era la tranquilidad de Bárbara. Cuando descubrió que ella se había enamorado del joven Gray la cuidó y apoyó, guardando todo su amor en secreto. La noche en que Bárbara se enteró de su origen fue terrible. –"Eres la hija de un deportado, no me llames madre"… - le había gritado la señora Bateman a la joven justo cuando regresaba de la cueva en que se había despedido de Laurent Gray amparada por el nocturno manto. Bárbara entonces ella emprendió una carrera bajo la lluvia presa de la desesperación y la desilusión, resbaló para caer al río. Había renunciado a seguir viviendo, pero Arturo, quien había escuchado los gritos de su madre había corrido detrás de su hermana y en cuanto la descubrió flotando inconciente en la oscuridad sobre las fuertes corrientes del río se lanzó sin pensarlo dos veces. La rescató arriesgando su vida y la llevó hasta casa del tío Kevin en donde la cuidó toda la noche, le quitó sus ropas húmedas y trató de bajar su temperatura, pero la chica no mejoraba, así que en un intento desesperado por darle calor, él mismo se despojó de sus ropas y se metió en el lecho de la chica. Ese momento de desesperación y temor de perderla para siempre, cubierto totalmente de erotismo fue para Arturo el mejor de su vida. La chica al siguiente día amaneció mucho mejor.

Abel en cambio era más arrebatado. Siempre estuvo cuidando de su hermanita y Bárbara lo llamaba siempre antes que a Arturo cuando tenía algún problema. No sabía como manejar todo lo que la chica despertaba en él; deseaba hacerla su esposa y formar una familia con ella pero no quería lastimarla al revelarle la verdad. El joven hacía todo lo que la joven le solicitara, desde los más pequeños hasta los más ilógicos deseos. Amaba cabalgar con ella, oler el perfume de su cabello, tomarla entre sus brazos para girar con ella hasta que cayeran mareados en las praderas australinas; constantemente enfrentaba a su madre para pedirle que la tratara bien y, también constantemente buscaba momentos para estar a solas con la joven. Estuvo a punto de confesarle su amor pero decidió poner tierra de por medio. Se hizo a la mar por dos años pero nunca pudo olvidar a la traviesa jovencita de ojos de esmeralda brillantes y rubio cabello; en todos los rostros femeninos veía la sonrisa de la mujer que amaba. Regresó a casa con la determinación de decirle toda la verdad a Bárbara pero su hermano se lo impidió; volvió un año más al mar hasta que aceptó que no importaba cuán lejos estuviera de la joven, su corazón le pertenecía solo a ella. Intentó olvidarla en el alcohol y en las mujeres pero no lo logró. Volvería a casa y esta vez nada impediría que le dijera la verdad a la chica y le declarara su amor. Al volver a casa, obviamente nuevamente se peleó con Arturo, quien insistía en seguir guardando el secreto; esta vez, los jóvenes decidieron resolver sus diferencias con golpes; fue entonces que su madre los encontró desatando su ira, culpando una vez más a Bárbara, quien no estaba presente durante el enfrentamiento de los hermanos. Abel salió muy molesto de casa y justo esa noche Bárbara descubriría su origen pues la señora Bateman no pudo soportar ver a sus dos amados hijos golpeándose pese a ser los mejores amigos, culpó a la chica y se molestó con ella, pero su furia se hizo más fuerte cuando Bárbara se escabulló amparada por la noche para verse con Laurent Gray y regresar a casa después de un par de horas. Cuando Abel volvió a casa la mañana siguiente, se encontró con la noticia de que Bárbara y Arturo habían abandonado el hogar; la madre le pidió que los buscara y les pidiera que volviesen. El joven encontró a sus hermanos en casa del tío y, después de conocer los detalles de la historia (excepto que la joven estaba enamorada y su escapada con el joven Gray) decidió tampoco volver a casa pero el tío convenció a ambos jóvenes de volver con su madre. Antes de irse, ambos chicos confesaron su amor a su hermana a quien creían dormida, la tomaron de la mano y declararon por fin los sentimientos que los atormentaban desde pequeños por ella. Claro, lo hicieron por separado, sin que uno supiera que el otro también había sucumbido finalmente.

Bárbara había escuchado a sus hermanos y se sentía triste por no corresponderles. Su corazón estaba con el joven inglés así que decidió abandonar Australia para impedir que sus hermanos se enfrentaran por causa de ella. En cuanto los jóvenes abandonaron la granja del tía Kevin para volver con su madre con el fin de darle noticias de su hija, la joven se escapó iniciando su travesía hacia Inglaterra; pero tan pronto sus hermanos se enteraron, tomaron sus caballos para alcanzarla en el puerto de Sidney. Ninguno de los dos enamorados concebía la idea de una vida lejos de Bárbara, con el fuete ordenaban desesperadamente a sus corceles mantener el galope, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano: Cuando arribaron al puerto el barco había zarpado. En un arranque de locura y desesperación Arturo se lanzó al mar nadando hacia el barco pretendiendo gritarle a su hermana _–¡No puede irse sin saber lo que siento por ella!-_ había pensado, pero por supuesto que le fue imposible alcanzar la nave. Su hermano había permanecido en el muelle contemplando absorto la inesperada reacción de Arturo, jamás se imaginó que la amara de esa manera, a tal grado. Sin embargo, el amor de su hermano no lo detendría, estaba dispuesto a conquistar a esa mujer y hacerla su esposa por sobre todas las cosas. De inmediato hizo los movimientos necesarios para él también zarpar rumbo a Inglaterra en el siguiente barco. Arturo volvería a cuidar de la granja y de la madre confiando que su hermano encontrara a la mujer que amaban y la trajera de regreso a casa. Pero cuando Arturo llegó a la granja familiar fue solo para despedir a su madre en su lecho de muerte, pues había sufrido un infarto al enterarse de la partida de Bárbara y solo esperaba ver a sus hijos para morir. En cuanto vio a su hijo aparecer adivinó lo que había ocurrido _–Abel y Bárbara de han ido-_ dijo muy apenada y triste. Pidió perdón a sus tres hijos, pues en el fondo la señora también amaba a la joven cuya alegría iluminaba su hogar, le rogó a Arturo que dijera a los otros dos cuanto los había amado a todos y murió.

Después de enfrentarse solo al entierro de su madre, Arturo decidió dejar la granja en manos del tío Kevin para salir a Inglaterra en busca de sus hermanos, sobre todo, de Bárbara.

Por su parte Abel, impetuoso como siempre, movió cielo y tierra tan pronto llegó a Londres para localizar a la mujer que le robaba el sueño. Después de algunos días la encontró, igual que siempre, trepada en un árbol. El joven había entrenado un papagayo; era una hermosa ave de plumaje totalmente blanco, le había enseñado a decir: "Bárbara te quiero", así que lo soltó para que buscara en el patio de una casa noble en donde tenía informes que la chica se hospedaba. El animal recorrió el patio hasta encontrar a la chica, quien quedó sorprendida por el animal, le extendió la mano para invitarlo a posarse sobre ella pero el ave siguió su vuelo; la joven lo siguió con la vista hasta ver que se posaba en el brazo de un guapísimo joven alto, de ojos color zafiro y pelo castaño ligeramente ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros, usaba una capa de invierno azul sobre su ropa blanca, la miraba rebelde e insaciable al tiempo que le sonreía con dulzura y seducción desde la acera. Una pequeña barda se erigía entre la acera y el árbol donde la chica estaba posada.

-¡Abel! –exclamó la hermosa rubia.

-¡Bárbara! –el joven extendió sus brazos para invitarla a venir a él.

De un solo movimiento, la chica abandonó la rama del árbol para dejarse caer en los protectores brazos de su hermano mayor. Para Abel ese era el momento que tanto había deseado, tener a la mujer que amaba girando y girando, totalmente aferrada a su cuello sin el estigma de que eran hermanos ignorando por completo que el corazón de Bárbara pertenecía a Laurent Gray.

Mientras tanto, en el barco que lo traía a Inglaterra, Arturo era presa de los hombres del Duque de Angelli. Había descubierto el contrabando pero la hija del duque había intervenido para evitar que mataran al más joven de los Batman quien era exactamente igual a su hermano, solo su pelo era distinto pues el de Arturo era más ondulado que el de Abel.

***************************************************************************

Ahora ambos estaban dando el tiempo a su "hermana" para que su corazón sanara pues guardaban la esperanza de que les diera una oportunidad. Aunque últimamente la joven había mostrado cierto interés por Abel, la chica aún no quería decidir nada.

***************************************************************************

En la Mansión de las Rosas se fijaba una fecha para el anuncio del compromiso y para la boda de Candy y Anthony. El Duque de Grandchester solo se había dedicado a escuchar; le hubiera gustado objetar tal unión pero sabía que no tenía opción.

Hablaron de dotes y herencias. Ciertamente el joven Anthony Brown era bastante acaudalado.

En el caso de Candice, el Duque de Gerald insistió en que su hija también heredara el 50% de sus bienes, pero sería hasta que el duque muriera, por el momento la rebelde del colegio San Pablo contaría con una considerable suma de dinero mensualmente, pues su padre era ahora el noble más rico de Inglaterra, los números arrojaban que triplicaba la economía del Duque de Grandchester. William Albert se negó a dejar de velar por la joven que consideraba la mujer de su vida, así que también le asignó una cantidad mensual para su sustento o para lo que ella deseara; ya no sería su heredera absoluta, a partir de ese momento la fortuna de William Albert, en caso de que muriera debía ser dividida en cuatro partes iguales: Anthony, Stear, Archie y Candice. Siempre protegiendo a la tía abuela con un muy buen fideicomiso, además de que ella tenía su propia fortuna.

Se anunciaría el compromiso durante la recepción planeada para presentar al Duque de Gerald y a su familia y la fiesta de bodas sería tan solo un par de meses después. William y el duque de Gerald protestaron ante la propuesta de Anthony pero la tía abuela, extrañamente para todos, pues ella siempre se preocupaba por las buenas costumbres, había apoyado a la pareja argumentando que Anthony y Candy ya habían esperado lo suficiente pues si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas Candy jamás habría cumplido sus dieciocho años soltera. La verdad era que la anciana estaba entusiasmada con el enlace de sus sobrinos pues amaba a Anthony y Candy, además, ese matrimonio era totalmente ventajoso para ambos. Se casarían asegurando la descendencia Andrew en cunas nobles y acaudaladas. A estas alturas la abuela pensaba que su amado sobrino no había podido elegir mejor mujer y que tampoco había mejor partido para la chiquilla que algún día llegara a su vida en el papel de sirvienta de los Legan. Estaba visiblemente conmovida y entusiasmada por los preparativos que se le venían encima, pero estaba segura que podía sacar adelante el compromiso.

El padre de Candy y sus acompañantes permanecerían en Lakewood como invitados hasta que la boda se realizara, pues el duque, debido a la guerra había decidido manejar sus negocios desde América, para ser exactos: Desde New York.

***************************************************************************

Cuando la reunión terminó, Candy y Anthony decidieron ir a cabalgar para reunirse con el grupo de amigos que habían partido antes que ellos.

Anthony tomó a su ahora prometida y la subió a su corcel. Antes de iniciar la pesquisa de los jóvenes Anthony llevó a Candy al jardín que se había convertido en su lugar favorito y, en el mismo lugar donde habían pasado la tarde anterior Anthony se arrodilló ante su novia.

-Un tiempo pensé que este momento era imposible pues te había perdido para siempre –le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba intensamente –. Ahora estás aquí, iluminando mis días con tu sonrisa y despertando emociones que me acercan más a ti. Quiero vivir todos los días del resto de mi vida contigo y realizar el sueño que compartimos de niños –con la mirada más profunda que Candy hubiera notado en su novio, el joven escudriñó a su novia emocionado-: Candice White Gerald Andrew, acepta este anillo de compromiso para sellar nuestro pacto de estar juntos por siempre (no le pidió matrimonio porque ya lo había aceptado, solo quería entregarle el anillo) –el heredero deslizó la joya que había pertenecido a su madre en el dedo de Candy, era un diamante en corte esmeralda exento de imperfecciones, de color blanco y de gran tamaño y quilates; la piedra estaba montada sobre un aro de oro blanco labrado magistralmente.

Candy estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas que, por su nerviosismo se perdían entre sus risas. Anthony se puso de pie lentamente para tomar entre sus manos el rostro añorado por años de soledad. Con sus pulgares limpió amorosamente sus mejillas clavando tiernamente sus ojos de cielo. Adoraba profundamente a su pequeña llorona y sería capaz de poner el mundo a sus pies. Miró las facciones de su novia, su rostro de porcelana sumamente cuidado. Lejos estaban ya los días en que percibía el olor a establo que sus ropas desprendían; ahora un suave y delicado aroma de rosas acompañaba constantemente a la mujer que su corazón deseaba. Sin poder evitarlo la atrajo hacia sí, se complació al sentirla estremecerse por su contacto. Continuó acariciando su delicado rostro hasta que se entregó a su deseo de besarla apasionadamente. Ella correspondió emocionada al máximo. Estar en los brazos de Anthony Brown le devolvía la vida, la llevaba a paraísos desconocidos y a mundos deseados que, sabía, construirían juntos. Estos dos meses serían los más largos en la vida de los enamorados. Candy se entregó al ósculo con la misma urgencia con que su novio la besaba; se habían hecho cómplices en sus juegos de exploración y hubiesen iniciado uno más a no ser porque habían prometido a los padres de la joven que se reunirían con el grupo.

Cabalgaron absortos en sus ilusiones. Anthony estaba embriagado con el perfume de rosas de su prometida y Candy estaba perdida en la seguridad que le ofrecían los brazos de su ahora prometido. El sol bañaba a los enamorados, el olor de los pinos, el verde del césped, las flores que se abrían, todo parecía dar buenos augurios a las esperanzas de los novios. Cuando encontraron al grupo, muy cerca de la cascada, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre los recién llegados para abrazarlos y felicitarlos; sin ningún miramiento tomaron la mano de Candy para examinar el anillo y se volvieron locas cuando vieron semejante joya. Pero la algarabía fue total cuando anunciaron la fecha de su boda.

En realidad fue casi total porque Terrence no podía compartir por completo la felicidad de la pareja. Sufría al saber que Candice finalmente estaba comprometida en matrimonio y que su historia no tendría el final que tanto deseaba para ambos. Alguien más tendría la dicha de hacerla su mujer... ¡No! ¡Era mejor no pensar en eso! ¿Acaso no se había prometido ya ser feliz al verla realizada? ¿Pero cómo…? Eso era algo que tenía que descubrir lo más pronto posible, de otra manera de volvería loco. Aún no comprendía cómo es que seguía con vida si había empezado a morir la noche en que la dejó ir. Terrence estaba también comprometido, quizás debería desposar a Susana y tratar de hacerla feliz aunque con ello firmara su sentencia de muerte; no tenía derecho de quitarle la felicidad a la pecosa. No, por lo menos ella tenía que ser plenamente feliz.

***************************************************************************

_**Los gomosos del San Pablo**_

_Cuántos hay, que cansados de la vida,_

_enfermos de pesar, muertos de tedio_

_hacen reír como el actor suicida,_

_sin encontrar para su mal remedio._

_(Reír Llorando- Fragmento-Juan de Dios Peza)_

Solo los candiles eran testigos del pesar en el andar de aquel joven de porte arrogante. Llevaba los ojos acuosos pero se tenía prohibido dejar salir las lágrimas. Tenía el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo totalmente tenso rindiéndose al dolor que le ocasionaba haber perdido a la mujer de su vida. Sus manos estaban convertidas en apretados puños como una forma de liberar sus emociones. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, el mismo vacío que se había apoderado de sus esperanzas derribando toda posibilidad de un futuro feliz y pleno. Sus largos pasos eran prueba inminente de la necesidad de canalizar su energía. Hubiera querido estar sobre Teodora, su yegua querida, y partir a todo galope a algún lugar donde nada ni nadie volviese a lastimarlo. Donde pudiese perderse para siempre en las profundidades de sus esmeraldas. Ya había golpeado con el puño todos los árboles del jardín de la Mansión de las Rosas justo al terminar el paseo pero no había sido suficiente. El recuerdo de Su Pecosa sonriendo con amor a alguien que no era él lo torturaba sin piedad. Pero aún más: Lo torturaba el recuerdo dulce y apasionado de haberla sentido temblar en sus brazos como respuesta a sus ardientes intercambios. Sin duda era necesario encontrar de una vez por todas la forma de seguir adelante sin ella en su vida. Sabía que le sería imposible dejar de amarla, pero urgía deshacerse del egoísmo que de vez en cuando lo asaltaba. Aunque se habían despedido como su relación se lo merecía, Terry aún no encontraba la forma de que su pérdida doliera menos. Sonreía ante los demás, pero no podía engañarse… era imprescindible buscar la mejor manera de salir de esta situación. No era sano seguir en esa montaña rusa emocional. Debía buscar la estabilidad. Le urgía que ya todo terminara para volver a su amado teatro; seguramente allí encontraría el refugio perfecto y la mejor plataforma para sentirse mejor.

Las desiertas calles daban al paisaje nocturno un espectáculo que a los ojos de aquél hombre parecía tan desolado como su corazón. Y lo sumían en sus meditaciones:

-No quiero creer que lo nuestro haya sido un amor efímero. Sé que me amaste, me hubiera gustado ser el único en tu vida pero eso es demasiado egoísta, creo que definitivamente el sol ha dejado de salir en mi vida. ¡Me olvidaste Pecosa! ¡No puedes olvidarme! ¡Estamos condenados a un recordarnos! Estoy seguro que nuestro amor ha sido de las mejores cosas que ambos tuvimos; en ese tiempo me sentía como si el mundo fuera mío. No podrás olvidarme porque eres buena y yo… me declaro para siempre condenado a tu recuerdo. Te veo en todas las cosas: En la noche, en las alboradas, en los árboles –cómplices de nuestros encuentros-, en el mar… en el mar… en el mar… -Cerró los ojos para evocar la magia de su primer encuentro y sonreír con melancolía. –Esa es mi herencia, nuestra herencia: El recuerdo. Siempre llenarás de luz mis días como un reproche constante en mi conciencia. Deseo que fueras mía.

Su cuerpo exigía calmar el dolor del corazón en el alcohol pero se había propuesto firmemente no volver a probar una gota. Todavía recordaba la patética historia de su presentación en el horrible teatro de tercera. Pero esta vez se desahogaría con clase: Buscaría un buen lugar para pasar un buen rato y tranquilizarse, un lugar para pensar en ella y resignarse a su pérdida… ¿Qué más puede hacer? Ahora es una mujer ajena. Extrañamente el dolor no lo mataba. Había visto a Su Pecosa radiante, feliz, plena y eso le reconfortaba en cierta forma. (Extraño el sentimiento que le producía aquélla visión sublime: Un ángel pacificaba su maltrecho ser para después transformarse en verdugo y torturarlo). Terry deseaba cumplir su palabra, deseaba ser feliz a toda costa, deseaba empezar una nueva etapa y para eso debía decir adiós al recuerdo mas valioso que guardaba. ¡Y no quería hacerlo! ¡No quería olvidarla! Prefería consumirse en el infierno antes de vivir sin ella, sin su recuerdo. Se negaba a derrumbar aquél santuario, aquél refugio que había levantado para ambos dentro de sí… eso nadie podía reclamarlo como propio, era suyo, completamente suyo y no podría renunciar a esas escapadas que se daba con su amada, en cuyos viajes se consumían juntos en la pasión más desenfrenada. Sabía que ahora era algo prohibido, nunca había sido muy religioso pero no podía controlar el desenfreno del deseo que Su Pecosa le provocaba. Le habían dicho que no era correcto soñar con la mujer ajena, pero… ¿Cómo considerarla ajena si había sido suya desde siempre? Además no tenía la menor idea de cómo desechar el torrente de pasión reprimida que se desbordaba con solo pensar en ella. Hasta cierto punto comprendía el derecho de Candy para ser feliz y tenía que aceptar que su ahora prometido era un buen hombre. No sabía cómo explicarlo, de alguna manera, de alguna fuente extraña, Terry sentía cierto gozo, aunque claro, eso no evitaba que el vacío de la ausencia de Candy le causara pesar. La extrañaría, la seguía amando y, estaba seguro de que eso nunca dejaría de ser.

***************************************************************************

Los estudiados movimientos expresaban la clase de quien sostenía el vaso.

Todavía en agonía por su pérdida, Archivald Cornwell se felicitaba por su estupenda actuación del día.

-¡Bravo! Como todos los días he estado convincente. Grandchester temblaría si yo quisiera ingresar a la vida de la farándula. En lo que dura un suspiro le demostraría como se vacía su teatro pues todas sus admiradoras caerían a mis pies. Una más que me debes aristócrata de quinta. –Decía en un monólogo mordaz. Estaba hundido en el desamor y entregado al más puro dolor. Cualquier persona era capaz de notar el sufrimiento infinito que envolvía las finas facciones del joven heredero.

Lucía tremendamente entregado a la decepción que le causaba su propia cobardía.

Sin darse cuenta que un par de zafiros lo escudriñaban con interés Archie continuó su monólogo. El entrenamiento del inglés permitió que fácilmente descifrara la causa de aquélla "noche de pesares". Terry, no perdería detalle, mientras los labios de Archie se movían el actor no tuvo reparo en leerlos. El juego se sombras dentro del exclusivo bar ofrecía al joven aristócrata el escondite perfecto para ser espía de quien en otro tiempo lo considerara su rival de amores.

-Por ti gatita seductora – decía mientras nuevamente llenaba el vaso con whisky como clara muestra de su herencia escocesa –. Por ti aunque nunca te dignaste a mirar a este tonto cobarde. ¡Cobarde! Ese es mi mejor adjetivo – cerró los ojos como guardando el recuerdo para evitar exponerse al llanto –. Siempre tuve que guardar las apariencias, disimular mi sentir para no herir a alguien más. Me vi obligado en distintas ocasiones a no respirar para que los suspiros no me delataran, a apartarme de tu lado para que no notaras el temblor de mi cuerpo, tuve que desviar mis miradas cuando llegabas para que no descubrieras el brillo que sabía te asustaría, me esforcé por apagar el incendio que me sonrojaba con solo saberte cerca; quise creer que tarde o temprano tendría una oportunidad contigo mi amor., pero no fue así, los días pasaban y nunca notaste mi sentir; llegaron las noches – una lágrima lo traicionó apareciendo en su rostro, su mirada era de profunda pena –. ¡Yo no quería que las noches llegaran! Eran tristes, eran largas, te deseaba en mi cama y eso me arruinaba el sueño, cuando por fin lograba dormir era para soñar contigo, esa era la única forma de convertirme en tu dueño. Gatita, te gocé, te hice mía, despertaste mi masculinidad y me bebí tu humedad, pero solo en mi locura – tristemente se rió de sí mismo –. No pude controlarlo, siempre mas fuerte que yo, todo mi cuerpo se encendía al mirarte; pero continué siendo un cobarde y seguí callando lo que sentía: Lo que siento todavía. Hubiera dado todo lo que soy y lo que tengo por ti, mi vida misma habría sido tuya a la más pequeña señal si con ello hubiera poseído no solo tu cuerpo. Me convertiste en un delirante, te regalé los besos apasionados que nunca solicitaste, pero tu indiferencia ha sido mi tormento, la frialdad con la que trataste a este loco enamorado, este pobre que agoniza, que se muere lentamente y tu ni lo notas.

Archivald Cornwell no perdía la clase. Se mantenía "dueño" de sí mismo aunque la acuosidad de sus mieles ojos lo delataba. Estaba sufriendo como un caballero la derrota en una batalla que ni siquiera se había dado el lujo de pelear.

Terry ya no podía más. Para nada le agradaba ser recipiente de tales revelaciones. Es verdad que su indiscreción lo había colocado en tan incómoda posición y ahora se arrepentía en cierto grado por haberse deslizado en la íntima confesión de su antes condiscípulo, pero la sangre aristócrata de Terry se prendió al descubrir que él no era el único que tenía sueños eróticos con la pecosa. Ya no quería saber más, era suficiente información., tenía que hacer algo pronto antes de que lo levantara del cuello de su camisa para sacudirle la cabeza y sacarle todas esas imágenes eróticas que debían ser solo suyas.

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí: El gomoso de América, el elegante de Chicago – decía en tono de burla a forma de saludo mientras le sonreía de medio lado y le lanzaba una mirada de desafío.

-Terry Grandchester – fue la escueta respuesta del chico petimetre., a quien no le pareció oportuna la ya de por sí indeseable presencia del aristócrata engreído (Y tan petimetre como él, por cierto).

-¿Ahogando tus penas? –Continuaba burlándose. Tenía una de esas sonrisas que encantaban a las mujeres y producían la envidia de los varones. Para Terry no era fácil entablar una conversación con el joven Cornwell aún cuando en los últimos días la tensión entre ellos había disminuido notablemente.

-¿Penando tu ahogo? –Respondió triunfante Archie esbozando la misma sonrisa burlona de su interlocutor., completamente seguro de que el galán de Broadway estaba sufriendo y disfrutando ante la sola idea. Desviaba su mirada para demostrar que la presencia de Terry le era indiferente.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Todavía la amas? ¡Pero qué pregunta! Me lo dejaste bien claro desde el día en que la pecosa encontró a su padre –terminó –. "No voy a permitir el compromiso si ella es la bebé que el conde está buscando" –Terry, como buen actor, imitó a la perfección la voz de su interlocutor, añadiendo, claro, su toque personal de burla entre las líneas.

-¿Alguna vez la amaste? –Archie se negaba a permitir que Terry husmeara en su interior.

Si Archie hubiese sabido que Terry había leído sus labios durante su monólogo habría muerto al saberse vulnerable. Pero extrañamente Terry no estaba ahí para pelear solo quería un poco de compañía y sabía que a Archie la soledad tampoco le venía bien en ese momento.

-Ya basta elegante, te estas haciendo daño – dijo sinceramente preocupado por que conocía por experiencia que el alcohol no es el mejor consejero en momentos de desilusión –. Será mejor que nos vayamos a la mansión.

-¿Y desde cuándo a ti te preocupan los demás? No fuiste capaz de evitar el dolor de la mujer que amabas. Corrijo: Que aparentabas amar… ¿Cómo crees que puedes evitar el mío?–, Archie estaba gozoso porque por fin tenía la oportunidad de "vengar" (según él) a Su Gatita.

-Mejor no opines si no sabes lo que sucedió–. Terry trataba de guardar la compostura y además, ignoraba que Candy les había dado varios detalles para ayudarlos a entender, pero en ese momento Archie deseaba liberar su dolor.

-Tienes razón. No estuve en New York, pero… -un fuego terrible se apoderó de los divinos ojos de Archie–: ¿Adivina qué aristócrata de pacotilla? Yo estaba aquí. ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! –Ahora no se esforzaba por dejar que su frustración saliera a la luz. Sus ojos se incendiaron más y los celos y el rencor se apoderaron de su lengua.

-¿Y por eso sabes lo que pasó? ¿Por eso nos juzgas? ¿Con qué derecho?

-Claro que tengo derecho a juzgarte y no me arrepiento de mi veredicto. Fui yo quien la levantó en brazos en la estación de trenes completamente ardiendo en fiebre y tuve que soportar el dolor de escucharla llamarte en su deliri –el recuerdo referido de la joven que amaba se apoderó nuevamente de su doliente corazón. Aún convalecía por el reciente compromiso de sus primos pero estaba dispuesto a poner en su lugar al imbécil que había causado el llanto de Candy, de acuerdo a su forma de ver.

-¿Qué dices? ¿De qué hablas? – la noticia hizo que Terry se sintiera el hombre más vil sobre la tierra –. Ni siquiera Anthony después de su primera pelea le había dicho tal cosa. Recordó los momentos en que secó sus lágrimas en la enfermería del San Pablo y hubiera querido morir antes de saber lo que estaba escuchando. Su pecosa se había hundido con él en el abismo de la soledad, había enfermado por su culpa y él ni siquiera lo supo.

-De la forma en que nos enviaste a Candy de regreso. Mientras que nosotros despedimos a una Candy radiante y loca por verte, tú enviaste a una mujer deprimida y enferma que durante muchos días lloraba en silencio – perdió su mirada en el infinito evocando un triste recuerdo –. Candy bailaba por las calles un día antes de su partida, nosotros la seguimos en el auto y tuvimos que hablarle para volverla a la realidad. Fuimos de compras y en lo único que ella podía pensar era en ti., en volver a verte, en estar contigo. ¡Cuando le ofrecí un cono de helado me respondió que se iba a derretir en el camino, que no llegaría a New York! Ella solo pensaba en lo que podía llevarte como obsequio. En el fondo me emocioné con su alegría y disfruté de verla plena, su femineidad desbordaba por cada poro. Nunca la había visto así –confesó.

-Candy– sólo pudo decir el aristócrata –. Cerró nuevamente sus puños en franca desaprobación por la frialdad que había invadido ambos corazones después del adiós.

-¿Y para qué? ¡La engañaste! ¡La invitaste a New York sabiendo que la despedazarías! ¡Eres un bastardo! ¿Por qué hiciste eso Grandchester? –Ahora Archie ignoró los protocolos y golpeó con rudeza la mesa mientras asesinaba con sus ojos al chico que se había sentado a su mesa sin ser invitado.

-Yo estaba esperando que un milagro aconteciera. ¡Sabes que la amo! ¡Jamás quise hacerle daño!–. Terry desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, no deseaba que el llanto lo traicionara, pero para Archie el gesto no pasó desapercibido.

A Archivald le sorprendió la repentina honestidad en las palabras de Terry. Sabía que si lo hubiese llamado bastardo en la época del Colegio a Terry no le habría importado enfrascarse en una de sus ya bien compartidas trifulcas. ¿Sería acaso que este arrogante hubiera aprendido a amar en verdad? Por lo menos los últimos días había puesto los intereses de Candy antes de los propios.

-Sin embargo no te importó lastimarla con tal de que tu honor no se viera afectado–. Le dijo en tono de reclamo. Había esperado este momento y no dejaría de hacer lo que tanto había deseado.

-No te equivoques "Elegante"; no puedes juzgar lo que Candy y yo decidimos en su momento–, dijo con un dejo de melancolía.

-¡Pero qué otra cosa podía esperar! Siempre supe que tú de caballero tienes lo que yo de desenfadado. Soy de la misma idea de Anthony, sólo tú puedes decidir sobre lo que acontece en tu vida; creo que en el fondo sabes que fue solo tú responsabilidad –. Tal vez bajarle al tono de su voz no sería tan malo, después de todo, la rivalidad de antaño ya no tenía ninguna razón de ser., pero eso sería después, mas tarde quizás.

-Cállate Archie. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ¡Finalmente ella ya no está conmigo! –Visiblemente herido Terry creía que se adueñaba de la situación.

-¡Gracias al cielo que no está contigo!–. La mirada de Archie era fulminante, hubiera querido en ese momento no ser un Andrew para poner en su lugar a la fuente de la miseria de Candy.

-Me imagino que debes estar muy feliz por eso "Elegante"-. Una mueca de triunfo mal sano se asomó en el rostro de Terrence.

-¡Deja de llamarme así "Garrick* de Pacotilla"! –respondió Archie usando el idioma español.

Terry tuvo que aceptar que esta vez Archivald Cornwell lo había llamado con el mote más indicado. Comprendía a la perfección el idioma, pues las actividades políticas de su padre lo obligaban a viajar desde niño y por ende, aprender los idiomas de los países que visitaban.

-¿Garrick eh? No sabía que leyeras poesía hispana. El maestro Peza nada menos –. Terry distinguió la posibilidad de cambiar el tema y agregó–: Lo conocí en Madrid, en una de esas reuniones políticas a las que mi padre me obligaba a asistir. El maestro estaba ahí como embajador de su país –sonrió con sinceridad– su presencia hizo por primera vez amena una de esas reuniones que tanto odiaba.

-Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes Grandchester –Archie ignoró el esfuerzo de Terrence por cambiar el tema. Como un niño odioso, continuó en su terquedad de herir al aristócrata –: Y claro que eres el Garrick viviente: Actor, inglés, noble aristócrata, viajero, amante de la lectura. Inexplicablemente para mí: Amado por las mujeres –hizo una mueca de burla y celos para hacer un paréntesis: "Francamente no sé por qué te encuentran encantador". Luego continuó–: Con acceso a la riqueza, con gusto por las lisonjas y, para colmo, solitario y con la tristeza como única familia todavía hasta hace unos meses–. Archie hizo una pausa y después continuó en un gesto de superioridad–: Bueno, tengo que aceptar que hay una diferencia entre tú y él: Garrick no permitía que le impusieran yugos, en cambio tú no vacilaste en echarte la soga al cuello –finalizó con una media sonrisa y ya mas relajado.

Terry admitió calladamente que esta vez, Archie tenía razón; se había dedicado a hacer disfrutar a los demás sin encontrar la cura para su propio mal. Pero estaba decidido, buscaría la manera de ser feliz, ya se lo había prometido y lo lograría.

Por su parte Archivald se sentía mucho mejor ahora que había desahogado su sentir con el joven actor.

Un silencio segundó la charla. Terrence estaba absorto en sus meditaciones. Pensaba todavía de qué manera haría para controlar la figura de Candy de su vida. Ya no deseaba más miseria, se estaba rebelando nuevamente a su triste destino y sabía que en su nueva vida debía dejar que Su Pecosa viviera feliz aunque fuera lejos de él.

-¿Se ve más hermosa y resplandeciente que nunca verdad? No le quitaste la vista de encima durante todo el paseo–. Archie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Parece un ángel! Está llena de luz. Por más que me esforcé no pude evitarlo, creí que lo estaba disimulando bien – por primera vez apenado de haber sido descubierto.

-¿Tan bien que ella te descubrió? –Archie sonrió irónico disfrutando el desconcierto de su oponente.

-Bueno, de alguna manera, aunque hubiera intentado alejarme del grupo para mirarla desde lejos, Candy siempre sabe dónde estoy. Sentimos nuestra mutua presencia. Yo sabía que al contemplarla me arriesgaba a ser descubierto por ella. ¿Pero tú? ¿Cómo lo notaste? ¿Ella te dijo que no dejé de mirarla? –Preguntó interesado.

-Sí pero no se dio cuenta que me lo dijo –Archie parecía adivinar el sentir de Terry y se dispuso a gozar con su clara decepción.

-No te entiendo Cornwell. Explícate – demandó tristemente. Nuevamente la acuosidad que había controlado hasta el momento amenazaba con exponerlo ante quien menos deseaba. Pero Terry no lo permitiría, debía recuperar el control.

-Me lo dijeron sus ojos. Tenían ese mismo brillo que la delataba en el Colegio después de haberte visto –tuvo que aceptar el heredero.

-¿? –Al parecer, Candy también estaba confundida y no encontraba la manera de desecharlo por completo. Seguramente el tiempo sería un buen aliado para ambos.

-¿No me digas que nunca te diste cuenta de esas miradas exclusivas para ti? –Sin proponérselo Archie se había compenetrado con el dolor del actor y empezaba a modular sus palabras. Terry agradeció por el gesto. Y decidió dar un giro a su dolor, cosa que Archivald entendió.

-¡Claro que me di cuenta! Pero era muy joven. No sabía como manejarlo. Si hubiese sido más maduro no tendría solo el recuerdo de un único beso durante aquélla época –. Encogió los hombros y dirigió su mirada a la botella que reposaba en la mesa, mientras un enorme brillo aparecía en sus ojos. La nostalgia entonces hizo su aparición en las palabras recién nacidas. Por supuesto que no le confesaría al primo de su amada que ahora guardaba en su corazón mucho más que aquél beso robado.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Candy te regaló un beso?! –Inexplicablemente había un tono travieso de curiosidad en la voz de Archie.

-Lo hizo– decía Terry esbozando también una sonrisa traviesa mientras afirmaba con un movimiento de su cabeza. Su voz pasó de la frustración al triunfo al recordar el dulce sabor del breve ósculo a la orilla del lago escocés a la vez que se estremecía ante la imagen que recuperó en su memoria de los besos en la alcoba.

-¿Y? –Archie lo miró esperando los detalles.

-¿Archivald Cornwell pidiéndome la descripción del sabor eh? – decía disfrutando de la curiosidad sin antifaz de Archie.

-¡Terry! ¿Me vas a decir? –Refunfuñó el menor de los Cornwell.

-¿Ahora soy Terry? ¿Dónde quedó el Grandchester? –Ya estaban más relajados y la tristeza había dado paso a las bromas.

-Ya veo. Mentiste –Con sarcasmo e indiferencia Archivald sorbió un poco más de whisky con finos movimientos.

-¡Claro que no mentí! El primer beso de Candy fue mío pero soy un caballero inglés y me reservo los detalles–. Obviamente Terry no iba a confesarle a su recién ganado amigo que el beso fue robado y, mucho menos, el triste desenlace de aquél vibrante momento. Ahora era una especie de héroe y no estaba dispuesto a bajar del pedestal. Así que cambió el tema –. Eso ya no importa porque Candy se ve radiante, está enamorada.

-Sí. Candy y Anthony se enamoraron desde hace tiempo. Todos sufrimos mucho por su supuesta muerte, pero Candy sobre todo.

-Sí. Candy sufrió mucho por tu primo. ¡Dímelo a mí!–. Nuevamente desvió su mirada para que Archie no descubriera los celos que le comían su interior.

-¿Lo sabías? ¿Candy te habló de Anthony? –Archie estaba incrédulo de cómo Candy se había abierto ante este arrogante; _"Algo bueno debe tener para haberse ganado su confianza"-pensó-._

-En realidad yo le pregunté por él –confesó mientras se encogía de hombros –. Una ocasión la llevé desmayada a la enfermería del colegio repitiendo su nombre; así que no te hagas el héroe por lo que tu hiciste en la estación de trenes, ya ves, no fuiste el único que se tragó el orgullo por ella–. Para Terry aquél había sido un momento muy íntimo y no quiso dar mas detalles, era uno de esos tesoros que no quieres compartir con nadie, sino guardarlo solo tuyo.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Esa sí que es una sorpresa: Terry Grandchester el arrogante hijo del más alto noble inglés doblegando el orgullo por una chica–. Bromeó Archie haciendo una marcada reverencia mientras hablaba.

-¡No cualquier chica! Esta es un raro espécimen que se cuelga de los árboles, que da todo aún por desconocidos, que sonríe con franqueza, independiente, libre y fuerte–, dijo mientras sus zafiros se llenaban de un extraño sentido de orgullo de saberse amado por ella, aunque eso fuera pasado en su vida. _¿Pasado? –pensó –No. "Siempre, siempre, siempre…" –recordó._

-En eso estamos de acuerdo: ¡No cualquier chica! ¡Y la besaste! –exclamó Archie riendo.

-¡Y la besé! –Contestó un Terry también entre risas pero sacando el pecho., luego, en un tono más solemne agregó–: La amo, la amo mucho. Tu prima es una mujer difícil de olvidar –. Ese despliegue de sinceridad era algo nuevo entre los chicos, sin embargo empezaban a sentirse familiarizados con la novedad.

-Lo sé–. Ahora fue Archie quien prefirió guardar su sentir.

-¡Y tu primo la ama tanto como nosotros! –Se atrevió a asegurar –¡Qué lío! –Todos los primos Andrew están enamorados de mi pecosa: Tú, Stear, Anthony, el imbécil de Neal… suerte que Albert es el patriarca, porque de otro modo quizás siendo tan fuerte él si se habría a atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos.

Terry fue interrumpido por el sonido de Archie que escupió el whisky que sorbía y luego clareó su garganta, dando pequeños golpes a su pecho con el puño cerrado y sonriendo con complicidad.

-¿Qué? –dijo Terry totalmente entregado a la comicidad en tono de inocencia – ¡¿Te sorprende que también Albert?! ¡Cualquiera que nos oyera pensaría que la pecosa es una Matahari! La ventaja es que Albert es mi amigo.

-No lo culpes Terry. No pudo evitar sucumbir. Recuerda que compartieron el departamento durante un año y medio.

-Tienes razón. De hecho, se necesita mucho menos que eso para sublevarse a sus encantos.

Después de un breve intercambio de nuevas risas ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en sus memorias y recuerdos de la rubia de ojos esmeralda que los había hechizado desde hacía varios años ya.

El silencio se fue haciendo incómodo por lo que Archie, nuevamente se aventuró a romperlo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué piensas? –Preguntó con la intriga presente en su mirada.

-Pensaba en que desperdiciamos mucho tiempo peleando, permitiendo que las hormonas nos gobernaran, pero creo que lo volvería a hacer… después de todo has sido un buen rival.

-¿Crees que hubiésemos podido ser amigos? –La conversación se tornaba hacia un terreno diferente.

-¿Por qué no? Acabo de descubrir que tenemos muchas cosas en común – si la Pecosa hubiera presenciado esa conversación habría reconocido en Terry la misma mirada que tenía la tarde del Festival de Mayo mientras compartía con ella sus recuerdos del único Picnic con sus padres.

-Candy –era la respuesta lógica de Archie.

-La equitación –agregó Terrence.

-El esgrima

-El gusto por el buen vestir, aunque a mí no me preocupa ensuciar mi ropa mientras que tú preferirías morir antes que perder el estilo –Terry no perdía oportunidad para molestar a Archie.

-El carácter impulsivo ¡No lo olvides! –respondió amenazando.

-¡Y recientemente he descubierto que lees poesía! –el actor estaba sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡No me digas que ahora que perdiste a Candy te has enamorado de mí! –El joven heredero estaba divirtiéndose; vaya manera de terminar lo que pensó sería una noche obscura. Había perdido un amor pero había ganado un amigo inesperado.

-No te hagas ilusiones Cornwell, no podría enamorarme de ti–, contestó Terry con aire de superioridad y luego sarcástico terminó–: Te faltan las pecas –y sonrió seductoramente.

Archie abrió los ojos como plato, no se esperaba este comentario, pero tras estudiar el lenguaje corporal de Terry descubrió que bromeaba. Después de todo era un actor consolidado el que compartía su mesa.

-¡Por un momento me asustaste! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! –exclamó liberado y divertido; esta faceta de un Terry bromista era un descubrimiento que le agradaba.

Los dos chicos empezaban a disfrutar el momento y a poner los cimientos de una amistad que duraría para toda la vida a partir de entonces.

Tras la liberación de la confianza y sintiendo ambos jóvenes que el pesar los abandonaba, hablaron de cosas triviales. Pero una pregunta había estado rondando en la cabeza del joven del clan Andrew y, sin más ni más soltó la interrogante:

-¿Y Susana sabe que estas con nosotros? –Archie quería saber más sobre la vida personal del aristócrata – ¿Candy te dijo que Susana le escribía?

-Sí, lo hizo–, la contrariedad apareció en el fino rostro de Archie, sus cejas se arquearon y se cruzó de brazos esperando una explicación de su amigo –. Ella es egoísta, nuestros conceptos de amor son totalmente distintos. Y no es por demeritarla, pero creo que el concepto de amor verdadero es el que conozco yo. El que me enseñó mi señorita pecas–. El tono del actor era de vehemencia y adoración hacia el amor que compartió con Candy.

-Todos sabíamos que tú y Susana se habían casado ya. Sufríamos por ver la tristeza en los ojos de Candy y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla. Anthony le propuso ir a buscarte justo después de la fiesta de compromiso con Neal. Pero ella tenía la idea de que ya eras un hombre casado y eso mismo le explicó a mi primo –la ocasión que había hablado con Candy ella no le había dado varios detalles porque lo había considerado innecesario.

-¿De dónde sacaste semejante disparate Archivald? –Terry empezaba a llenarse se cólera. Nuevamente sus puños estaban apretados poniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta pues no deseaba perder ningún detalle del informe que escucharía.

Archie entonces relató lo poco que sabía sobre la ahora extraña y fraudulenta carta que Candy recibió de Susana la misma semana en que se realizaría supuestamente su enlace; pero omitió las reacciones que vinieron con la noticia. Terry comprendió que Archie estaba guardando esos detalles y prefirió no averiguar, en el fondo podía imaginarse claramente lo que pudo haber sufrido su linda enfermera y la rabia que debió invadir a la familia al verla en esas condiciones. Ahora el compromiso de Candy tenía más sentido: Su Pecosa no lo había abandonado, se había sentido abandonada y lo había superado; una vez mas Terry se sintió abrumado ante el valor de Candy, la dulce rubia de esmeraldas profundas y bellas que se aferraba a cumplir la promesa que se hicieran en las interminables escaleras del San José. Terrence Graham Grandchester concluyó que nadie tenía tanto derecho a ser feliz como la amazona que ese día había cabalgado al lado del joven Brown. Entonces en secreto, cumplió con la promesa que escribió para ella en la escueta despedida del Colegio San Pablo y elevó una plegaria al cielo en favor de la felicidad de la mujer que amaba.

Sin embargo, esa comunicación celestial no fue suficiente para sortear el profundo dolor que le causó enterarse sobre la sucia trampa de la que nuevamente habían sido víctimas él y su rubia; nuevamente una carta, nuevamente el egoísmo, nuevamente una mala mujer y nuevamente cayeron en ella. Los momentos de la última vez que estuvieron cerca en el Colegio se agolparon en su memoria –la escena del establo tomó vida –el grito de Candy llamando su nombre, el grito de él llamándola a ella, su insuficiente esfuerzo por correr tras ella, su sufrimiento ante la inminente separación; todo llegó en un solo paquete encendiendo nuevamente las pupilas del joven, tensando la totalidad de sus músculos y ganando finalmente la batalla: Los zafiros acuosos se dieron por vencidos y el torrente contenido encontró la salida, bañando totalmente las facciones del hombre que en ese momento se consideraba el mas miserable sobre la tierra. Ya no pudo evitarlo, de hecho se entregó totalmente al llanto abandonado a la urgencia de limpiar cualquier mal sentimiento hacia Susana. Ya habían hecho las paces, no había razón para volver a pelear.

Archivald Cornwell se conmovió ante la escena y por primera vez se asomó al alma de Terry Grandchester. Comprendió entonces que su prima había sido afortunada, tenía que admitirlo, al haber siempre contado con ese joven indómito que sería capaz de dar la vida por ella. Guardó silencio para respetar el espacio de su amigo pero se mantuvo fuerte e inmutable a fin de brindarle su apoyo.

-Sí, Terry tiene razón: Hay muchas cosas en común… veremos a dónde nos lleva todo esto.

Le dio una palmada a su compañero en la espalda. Se puso de pie. Con una mirada le invitó a abandonar el lugar se dirigieron a la mansión.

Mientras conducía en dirección a la mansión Archie pensaba que hacía un año antes no tenía ningún hermano, estaba solo, y ahora el cielo lo bendecía con tres: Stear, Anthony y ahora Terry. La vida tenía extrañas sorpresas.

Terry se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama tan pronto llegó a su recámara asignada. Ya no tenía fuerzas para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse cómodo. Solo quería dormir y huir a su santuario para encontrarse con ella; no sabía cuanto duraría esa locura, solo entendía que por el momento no tenía intención de detenerse. Antes de caer en los dominios de Morfeo, alcanzó a murmurar-: "Si cut nubes, quasi naves, velut umbra*…." (Como las nubes, como las naves, como la sombra; Amado Nervo, A Kempis)

* Garrick es el personaje creado por el profesor Juan de Dios Peza en su maravillosa poesía "Reír llorando"

***************************************************************************

Nuevamente ruidos en la ventana despertaron a la rubia que descansaba tratando de asimilar los acontecimientos del día así como las consecuencias que dichos acontecimientos traerían a su vida. Más que nunca se sentía plena; los papeles entre Anthony y Terry estaban invertidos, ahora era el joven heredero quien estaba enseñándole a arrinconar el amor por el arrogante aristócrata para darse la oportunidad de ser feliz. Estaba dispuesta a amar a Anthony sin reservas, se sentía cansada de la horrible lucha contra el destino para estar con Terry y no es que ella no hubiese querido luchar, sino que simplemente ellos no fueron capaces de llegar a un acuerdo. Sí, los acontecimientos del día eran agotadores.

De la noche a la mañana había encontrado a su padre y a su hermana. ¡Tenía una hermana!, Ahora sabía su origen y el nombre de su madre así como las circunstancias que rodearon su muerte. También se había convertido en condensa y en la prometida de Anthony; al parecer Terrence empezaba a comprender que debía dejarla ser feliz pues el resto del día se había comportado primero indiferente y después amable, luego inquietante durante la cabalgata… seguramente no la estaba pasando muy bien pero Candy agradecía el esfuerzo que el joven actor hacía por hacer el día más tranquilo.

Pero cuando escuchó los ruidos en su balcón, se atemorizó pues la tía abuela estaba en la mansión y era sumamente perspicaz. Abrió su ventana de inmediato adivinando quien sería el nocturno visitante, para su sorpresa, tuvo que guardarse el reclamo al ver tiradas en el balcón a sus amigas Annie y Paty que se quejaban lastimeramente por el mal aterrizaje.

-¡Chicas! ¿Pero cómo llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Treparon al árbol? –Candy no podía creer que hubieran tenido la osadía de dejarse caer desde la rama del árbol a su balcón cuya distancia era por demás considerable.

-Sí Candy –contestó Annie –no es la primera vez que lo hacemos juntas, los chicos nos enviaron por ti. No quisimos llamar a tu puerta porque la tía puede descubrirnos.

-¿Cómo dicen? ¿Los chicos? –A la pecosa se le iluminó el rostro al pensar en las posibles travesuras.

-Sí, Anthony, Stear y Archie dicen que tienen una sorpresa para nosotras. ¡Vamos! –Paty sonaba muy animada, estaba todavía tratando de encontrar los lentes que había perdido durante el aterrizaje.

-¿Paty? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué te hizo mi primo que estás tan cambiada? –A la morena se le subieron los colores al rostro.

-Eso, mi querida amiga, es algo que no pienso decirte –dijo aún con más color en el rostro y nerviosismo en su voz… aunque la felicidad brotaba por cada poro de la joven O'Brien.

-¡Paty! Creo saber de qué se trata y estoy de acuerdo en que no me digas nada–. A la rubia le pareció divertida la expresión avergonzada de su amiga.

-¿De qué hablan Candy? –La tímida no quería quedarse fuera de la conversación.

-¡No hagas caso Annie! ¡Anda! ¡Vamos con los chicos! Solo déjenme cambiarme –Candy se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiar su camisón por un vestido, aunque hubiera preferido usar jeans, el solo saber que vería a Anthony era suficiente para querer lucir femenina.

-¿Qué pasa ahí? –Una voz lejana y suave, convertida en un susurro se unió a la conversación.

-¡Bárbara! ¡Disculpa! No quisimos despertarte –, el trío se sintió apenado de haber sido descubierto in fraganti.

-¿Así que piensan salir a divertirse? ¡Candy! Soy tu hermana mayor–. Agregó autoritaria.

-Lo siento Bárbara, por favor, no le digas a Albert y a papá –contestó apenada la rubia.

-No lo haré si me dejan ir con ustedes –les sonrió con súplica.

-En ese caso, no irás sola, ellas dicen que van a ir con los primos Andrew, así que yo voy contigo para que no te sientas incómoda –era la voz de Abel que había despertado con tanto ruido y sonreía divertido por la audacia de las señoritas que recién empezaba a conocer, estaba trepado también a la misma rama del árbol desde donde habían caído Annie y Paty. Se había acercado al escuchar la voz de su "hermanita".

-¡Vaya con la discreción! –Agregó Albert desde su balcón con voz apenas audible.

-¡Albert! ¿Tú también quieres unirte al grupo? –Preguntaron apenadas Annie y Paty.

-¡Oh no! Entiendo que van a una de esas salidas en pareja que hace tiempo no tienen, por favor, no hagan mucho ruido al volver, no quiero que la tía se entere que los dejé salir después de media noche y sin chaperones. Abel, eres el mayor de todos, los quiero sanos y salvos en tres horas sin pretexto.

-Así será, no te preocupes Albert –respondió el guapo rebelde australiano.

Habían tenido que ir nuevamente al establo para buscar un caballo más para Abel y Bárbara, al principio los Andrew se habían mostrado sorprendidos con la nueva pareja; durante la cabalgata vespertina habían tenido oportunidad de charlar con ellos y les parecieron muy agradables pero no se imaginaban que ellos se sintieran tan cómodos en su compañía. Y efectivamente así era; Abel y Bárbara tenían las mismas costumbres que Candy pues habían crecido como granjeros así que gustaban de las actividades al aire libre igual que la pecosa.

La escena parecía de cuento se hadas. Los cuatro jinetes cabalgando con sus novias entre sus brazos, respirando el olor nocturno del bosque cobijados por un hermoso firmamento alumbrado por la luna llena. Llegaron hasta una pequeña colina y rápidamente Stear y Archie iniciaron con los preparativos. Armaron tres telescopios que traían con ellos para mostrar a las chicas el paso de un cometa, que según el inventor, debía visitar la órbita terrestre justo en ese momento y podrían vigilarlo desde ese lugar. Anthony y Abel dispusieron mantas en el pasto para las señoritas pues antes del espectacular paso del cometa, tendrían una breve lluvia de estrellas. Cuando el espectáculo comenzó todos ya estaban listos sentados en las mantas mirando el firmamento, lentamente se recostaron pues se percataron de que así disfrutaban más de la postal en movimiento que tenían frente a ellos. Contagiados por la miel que destilaban Candy y Anthony, las parejas pronto estaban abrazadas, riendo asombradas por la increíble cantidad de estrellas fugaces que presenciaban.

Bárbara decidió que ella prefería poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Abel pues amaba escuchar el corazón de su "hermano", de pronto se sintió como la primera vez que descubrió que la espalda de su hermano era ancha y fuerte; ella se había lastimado la rodilla y Abel la había cargado en sus brazos para llevarla a casa; se sonrojó al pensar que el pecho de Abel era también fuerte y ancho… ¿Qué era todo aquello? Ni siquiera con Laurent se había sentido tan extrañamente expuesta, ansiaba que la noche se detuviera para permanecer por siempre hundida en el pecho de Abel. El corazón de la Duquesa empezó a latir tan atropelladamente que pensó que todos podrían escucharlo; puso su mano en su corazón para asegurarse de detener su carrera. Es verdad que siempre había tenido contacto físico con Abel, pero ahora todo era distinto; desde que supo que en realidad no existía ningún lazo sanguíneo Bárbara tenía sensaciones diferentes cada vez que Abel la abrazaba o la tomaba de la mano con la naturalidad de siempre. Al parecer para Abel no habían pasado desapercibidos lo ligeros cambios en la actitud de Bárbara, pero él deseaba darle tiempo para que ella se familiarizara con esos sentimientos y los identificara apropiadamente. Abel se moría por hacerla su esposa y estaba haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no insistir con ella. Esa noche se dedicó a contemplarla por más tiempo que el que le dedicó al espectáculo celestial. Sus profundos ojos zafiros se perdían constantemente en las curvas de la mujer que amaba, en su perfecto perfil, en su abundante cabellera rubia y en sus carnosos labios. Sus oídos se llenaron esa noche de su risa franca y fresca. Bárbara también notó que se sentía muy cómoda con Abel, si por alguna razón él se alejaba de ella, inmediatamente lo extrañaba; empezaba a desear que el joven no la dejara sola ni un solo momento; y tan pronto se acercaba a ella, la joven saltaba a su cuello para que la abrazara y llenarse de la calidez que le ofrecían sus abrazos. A Abel ese juego de mostrar sus emociones empezaba a parecerle placentero. Todos en el grupo sabían que para la pareja era cuestión de tiempo. La única que se negaba a darse una nueva oportunidad era Bárbara pues sentía que traicionaba a su querido Laurent.

Pronto fue el tiempo de asomarse a los telescopios para buscar el cometa; cuando Stear hubo enfocado todos lo aparatos, los chicos se turnaron para admirar a tan hermoso vagabundo. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la belleza de la cauda multicolor del cometa. Stear hizo gala de sus conocimientos y explicó lo poco que hasta entonces se sabía sobre esos cuerpos celestes.

Volvieron a la mansión en mucho menos tiempo del que los amparaba el permiso del patriarca. Los jinetes cubrieron a las damas con sus capas durante la cabalgata de regreso pues empezaba a enfriar la madrugada. Llevaron sus corceles a paso lento, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro sin deseos de llegar a la mansión. Los chicos estaban dispuestos a empezar a trepar para guiar a las jovencitas por los árboles hasta sus balcones, cuando súbitamente la puerta principal se abrió. Era Albert, que los había estado esperando para abrirles precisamente. Entraron a la mansión cautelosamente, todos se despidieron en el salón principal, a excepción de Candy y Anthony, pues el joven esperaba conducirla hasta su habitación cosa que impidió el magnate millonario; quizás por precaución o… ¿Quizás por celos? No lo sabía, pero prefirió indicarles que se despidieran en el pasillo. Cuando todos hubieron entrado a sus habitaciones el magnate permaneció en el salón.

-Te dije que no tenías nada de qué preocuparte –dijo William –ella ya está segura en casa.

-Tienes razón –la figura de Terrence salió de entre las sombras –de cualquier forma gracias por impedirme ir detrás de ella. Solo habría hecho el ridículo.

-De nada –su amigo lo miró resignado –de cualquier forma he disfrutado mucho tu charla.

-Será mejor que vayamos a descansar–, Terry sorbió el último trago al vaso de agua y caminó pesadamente hasta las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¡Vamos! Te acompaño –Albert consideró prudente asegurarse que su amigo llegara a su destino y no se desviara a la alcoba de cierta pecosa.

Esa noche Bárbara no podía conciliar el sueño pues no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se sentía en los brazos de Abel… y además… ¡Ya lo extrañaba! Deseaba que estuviera con ella… que la ayudara a dormir…

_-¡Qué estoy pensando! ¿Desear que Abel esté conmigo en mi cama? ¿Qué es todo esto? –_A la chica rubia le parecían sentimientos muy extraños. Cerró los ojos solo para encontrarse con las imágenes de su hermano sin camisa, cortando leña en las praderas australianas. Suspiró antes de entregarse al sueño.

***************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio: **Chicas lindas, hermosas, preciosas todas. Antes de cualquier cosa quiero desearles un año maravilloso en el que nadie sea capaz de arrebatarles la capacidad de creer y soñar. Que esté colmado de dicha, que Nuestro Padre Celestial abra las ventanas de los cielos para bendecir sus vidas, las de sus familias y los seres que aman.

Ahora: Uff! Uff! Uff! Por fin puedo publicar este capítulo 10. Les había comentado que era un capítulo largo y vaya que me ha costado trabajo. Y pensar que todavía tengo que revisarlo nuevamente una vez que lo haya subido porque siempre me lo cambia el procesador del sitio. JaJaJa!

Mil disculpas por no haber publicado el 2 de Diciembre pasado, pero ese mismo día estaba saliendo de emergencia en un viaje de 1,200 km para ayudar a mi mami que tuvo una complicación fuerte en su estado de salud y luego, durante mis forzadas vacaciones, tuve muchas complicaciones que exigieron mi total atención hacia mi querida familia. Espero que puedan disculpar este detalle y que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Todavía no ha llegado el tiempo de que mi querido rubio se entere de la noche pasional Terry&Candy… veremos qué sucede cuando eso pase.

**Justificación:** Pude perdonar a mi querida Mizuki que muriera Anthony, que Stear no volviera de la Gran Guerra, que Terry sufriera y tuviese que cargar con Susana, que Candy se quedara sola en el Hogar de Pony… pero que cuatro años más tarde torturara a mi amado Abel en "Lady Georgie" y todavía lo desapareciera también del mapa: No! Eso sí que no! Abel: Te amo! Papacito! Así que en esta segunda parte de mi historia me daré el lujo de hacer feliz a mi amorcito Abel Bateman. A las lectoras europeas, les pido disculpas por haber tenido que resumir la historia de Lady Georgie, quizás para ustedes es tiempo perdido, pero lo consideré necesario porque muchas latinas no conocemos esta historia; por supuesto que tuve que hacer ajustes para entretejer las historias de las protagonistas; eso me lleva a:

**Aclaración:** Todos los nuevos personajes que aparecieron en este capítulo, es decir, el Conde Gerald, Bárbara, Abel y Arturo Bateman, el tío Kevin y los señores Bateman así como sus historias son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, del manga/anime "Lady Georgie". Si de repente describo a Terry y a Abel casi iguales, no es mi culpa, así fueron concebidos por sus creadoras.

No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo ardiente: **"La Gran noche",** prepárense. Aquí nos vemos! O más bien: Nos leemos!

**Mony, Akela, Jennie, Roni, Gizah, Acuario, Reeven, Chio, Grisel, Crispi11 y amintajuliette:** Nuevamente gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo. Gracias por el tiempo que invierten en leer esta historia. Grisel… prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo Terry no volverá a derramar una sola lágrima. Lo necesito fuerte para enfrentar a su grillete. Juliette… Bienvenida! Me encanta intercambiar puntos de vista con ustedes, gracias por permitirme entrar en su círculo. Las quiero mucho.

**Diana:** Gracias por tus bellos comentarios, me animas mucho para seguir escribiendo. Con respecto a lo de Guate… Perdón! Me equivoqué! Una niña es de Guate y mi memoria me confundió. No puedo leer tu correo, pero el mío es: . Estoy a tus órdenes.

**Liliana:** Estoy muy apenada. Te he quedado muy mal con eso de la periodicidad para las actualizaciones, pero créeme, no tuve otra opción… si te contara mis penas de fin de año arruinaría el buen sabor de boca que pudiera haberte dejado esta lectura; pero prometo que seguiré esforzándome. Espero de verdad que no se me presente otra situación como la vivida el mes pasado y pueda seguir subiendo capítulos periódicamente.

**Cuchis Barnes:** Espero que tu hipertensión esté controlada y que las neuronas sigan funcionando después de un mes de abstinencia de "Sin Renunciar" (Aunque a mí me fue muy bien, recibí más reviews que nunca, igual y actualizo cada mes para ver si así acumulo más. JaJaJa! Sigues ahí? No te me desmayaste verdad? Era solo una broma! Igual podría funcionar si hago capítulos más pequeños, me pregunto cuántos podría hacer con este capítulo de más de 31,000 palabras… Uhmmm… No te creas!) Perdón, es la una de la mañana. Ya no carburo. Siento mucho que llores por el sufrimiento de Terry, te prometo lo mismo que a Grisel: Ya no llorará el papacito.

**Claudia, mi querida Claudia:** Quiero agradecerte especialmente porque siempre me dejas un review. En serio lo aprecio. Con respecto a tu comentario, solo puedo responderte que no dejes de leer el capítulo siguiente. Espero que lo disfrutes. Y seguimos en lo mismo… leeré el fic en que Anthony se queda contigo.

**Annilina:** Gracias, Gracias, Gracias por tus tres mensajes. JaJaJa! Veamos… El primero: Gracias por sumergirte de tal forma en tu lectura que se te olvide todo. Espero que nunca hayas quemado la comida por mi culpa. JaJaJa! Y gracias por estar de acuerdo conmigo en que Candy es una niña normal, aunque especial. El segundo: Espero que ya no tengas los nervios de punta, y gracias por tus halagos, me siento humilde de que me digas que eres mi admiradora, no sé qué decir al respecto, solo se me ocurre un enorme gracias. El tercero: Gracias por recordarme para desearme felices fiestas! Tu pequeño mensaje fue lo último que leí antes de que una avalancha de cosas feas inundaran mis festividades, pero el hecho de que me recordaras me hizo sentir feliz; lo aprecio profundamente.

**Nanina:** No te me mueras por fa' ya verás que la cosa se va a poner interesante. Aprecio que sigas conmigo en esta aventura. Seguimos en contacto!

**Carmen Aide:** Bienvenida! Adoro los nombres nuevos. Había encontrado tu nombre en otros fics que sigues, al igual que yo. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir contigo esta historia. No sé qué decirte, ya son muchas las apuntadas para consolar los corazones solitarios de la historia… veremos qué podemos hacer. Tus interrogantes han quedado resueltas en este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado. Y a mí también me encanta Albert: Papacito! Quiero! Apachurro! (Como dice Acuario, JiJiJi) AH! Faltó su "Yumi Yumi" (vé tu a saber qué es eso! JaJaJa! Ella me explicó, pero ya se me olvidó JaJaJa!).

**Ivett:** Bienvenida también! Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas… como decía el Tío Gamboin (Lo conociste?): "Ya pasé tus deseos a la gerencia". Bueno! La idea es esa!

Uyyy! Ahora sí que me he extendido… Las quiero!

Malinalli

*************************************

**FE DE ERRATAS 20 JUN 2009.-** Quiero agradecer infinitamente a mi buena amiga Weissesherz por haberme hecho la aclaración en uno de sus reviews con fecha 17 de Junio sobre el terrible error de quien escribió Lady Georgie. Amablemente me ha hecho ver que tengo mal el dato. **Kyoko Mizuki no es la escritora de esta Manga/Anime, sino Man Isawa.**

No ha sido intencional quitar el crédito a quien realmente escribió Lady Georgie. Toda mi vida tuve esta información, y fue un garrafal error el no haberme asegurado primero. Pero afortunadamente, Weiss me ha ayudado con este dato y yo profundamente agradecida hago las correcciones necesarias.


	11. La gran noche

_Con mucho cariño para Reeven, pues me parece que desde que empezó a leer este fic ha esperado este capítulo. Enjoy it! Gracias por tu apoyo._

_Advertencia: Lectura propia solo para adultos._

**Capítulo 11**

**LA GRAN NOCHE**

Ella se sentó sobre el césped justo frente a la cascada, contemplando el caer estrepitoso del agua y permitiendo que la brisa inundara sus sentidos con la frescura vespertina. Estaba confundida; aunque era difícil aceptarlo, tenía que hacerlo. La figura elegante e imponente de Archivald Cornwell estaba perdiendo fuerza en el corazón de la niña que comenzaba a sentir cosas diferentes. Había un hombre, un nombre nuevo que se arremolinaba dentro de su ser sin necesidad de ser invitado. Obviamente la chica sabía que no era amor lo que sentía. Había aprendido por la experiencia de sus amigas, que el amor es algo que crece lentamente hasta alcanzar su máximo esplendor. No es ese apasionamiento como resultado únicamente de un solo encuentro. "No hay nada más falso que el concepto de amor a primera vista", había escuchado decir a Candy. Puedes sentirte sumamente atraída hacia una persona desde el principio, pero el amor verdadero es el que crece despacio, ensanchando tu alma con las experiencias compartidas, con los defectos cubiertos por las virtudes... con… el servicio mutuo; con los detalles que logran que lentamente olvides tus intereses y lo único importante y verdadero sea la felicidad de quien amas. Aunque la primera impresión, la primera mirada es el inicio del interés por conocer a alguien, de acercarte, de ser su amigo primero.

-Ya no sé qué más puedo hacer para que te fijes en mí. Aunque sea tu novia nunca me miras siquiera un poco. Lo he intentado casi todo, sin embargo nada ha traído el éxito de tu atención por mí. Lentamente el mundo que he creado como una idiota se va derrumbando sin que yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. Es como si lo viera caer amenazante. Aún cuando has estado conmigo, me he sentido sola durante todos estos años. He aprendido a vivir en esta soledad compartida -, la morena rió melancólica –compartida porque tú te has sentido tan solo como yo. ¿No es así Archie? Pero ya no sé si pueda seguir sobreviviendo; yo preferiría vivir plenamente y sé que deseas lo mismo. Hay un frío en nuestras almas, es como un frío de un invierno, como la frialdad que seguramente acompaña a una tumba, como el frío que posee la nada, el vacío en el que nos hemos aprisionado mutuamente. ¡Oh Archie! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! No estoy segura de que pueda renacer de esta relación, pero estoy segura de que tú sí puedes lograrlo. Estoy segura de que te mueres por llenar esta soledad en la que te he sumergido. Si pudieses mirar dentro de mí encontrarías solamente un paisaje desolado totalmente; no me siento viva. Es muy raro: Es como si mi alma estuviera desconectada de mi cuerpo. Esta relación no ha hecho otra cosa más que traerte infelicidad y yo no deseo eso para ti. Desde que me estás cuidando solo porque Candy te lo pidió, te he robado la sonrisa cálida que poseías. Habría sacrificado cualquier cosa porque te quedaras a mi lado por tu voluntad, porque te enamoraras de mí, pero…¿Cómo ibas a hacerlo? No tengo nada que ofrecerte -. Annie sonrió aún con mayor tristeza –No existe un lazo entre nosotros querido Archie, es mejor terminar con un solo corazón roto: El mío. No quisiera que el pasar del tiempo rompiera también el tuyo. ¿Qué más da? Necesito obtener la fuerza para dejarlo ir-. La chica suspiró como si con ese suspiro se le fuera la vida –Archie, Archie, Archie –susurró –eres tan guapo, tan fino, tan "Elegante" –sonrió melancólica al llamarlo por el mote que Terry últimamente usaba más frecuentemente sin que al chico le molestara –y me duele, me duele tener que prescindir de tu franca personalidad. Aunque en realidad, no creo que sea tan difícil porque siempre has estado ausente, lejos. Sé que ya no puedo volver el tiempo, regresar para devolverte lo que has perdido conmigo; es muy tarde para eso. No tengo excusas, es irremediable. Debes irte. Debes irte de mí y empezar a buscar tu felicidad aunque eso signifique que yo empiece a morir lentamente. ¡No quiero! ¡Sé que tú ahora estás muriendo porque no puedes dejarme! Pero yo te voy a ayudar Archie. Te ayudaré a ser feliz amigo mío. Espero que algún día puedas perdonar el que haya sido tan egoísta como para aceptar tu sacrificio. Aún es tiempo para que vuelvas a empezar.

-¿Miss Britter? –Esa era la voz que hubiese querido no escuchar en ese momento.

-Mi Lord –Annie se levantó de prisa para saludar al recién llegado.

-¿Está usted sola? ¿Archivald no se encuentra con usted? –Preguntó preocupado Arturo, la noche estaba cayendo. Annie no se había percatado de eso – ¿No le parece que es muy peligroso que esté sola tan lejos de la mansión? ¿Me permite que la escolte? –En realidad Arturo estaba siendo un caballero, pues su preocupación era sincera. Bajó del caballo para acercarse a la chica, quien ya estaba empezando a sentirse perturbada por la masculina presencia.

-Bueno yo… no sé si deba –respondió con nerviosismo. Era imposible para Annie desviar su mirada de los ojos que la asediaban dulcemente.

-¡JaJaJa! –La diáfana sonrisa de Arturo estremeció a la muchacha, quien lo miró confundida –Annie –le dijo llamándola por primera vez por su nombre de pila –no creo que alguien nos juzgue solo porque te escolte hasta la mansión –, su voz sonaba aterciopelada, y por instantes tan confundida como la de ella. Toda su vida había vivido enamorado de Bárbara y ahora, esta chiquilla (como solía llamarla para sí), venía a desequilibrarlo totalmente. Arturo también estaba descubriendo que su hermano y Bárbara empezaban a tener una relación diferente. Seguramente no sabían cómo darle la noticia. Por lo pronto Arturo se estaba preparando para ver felizmente unidos a las dos personas más importantes de su vida. Debía ser fuerte para no destruirles su dicha cuando el momento llegara.

Annie continuó indecisa, sin moverse.

-¿Quieres venir?-El muchacho extendió su mano; Annie ni siquiera notó que había hablado haciendo a un lado la barrera del "Usted". Cuando la chica levantó su mirada simplemente encontró la caballerosidad del Conde.

-De acuerdo Mi Lord –respondió.

-Vamos Annie –replicó –eres hermana de la hermana de mi hermana –eso significa que somos casi hermanos, deja a un lado los protocolos. No me estoy acostumbrado a ellos y para ser franco, no me gustan –Arturo tomó a Annie de la cintura para ayudarla a subir al caballo y luego, de un solo movimiento se colocó detrás de ella. El aroma de su pelo se impregnó en el muchacho –Aunque no sabes cuánto agradezco que no seas mi hermana y que no hayamos crecido como tales –susurró en su oído. El muchacho se sorprendió de sus palabras, pero ya estaban dichas, no había manera de disfrazarlas. Con satisfacción notó cómo la chica se estremecía y se sonrojaba con su atrevimiento. Pero no hizo ningún comentario.

El joven estaba acostumbrado a cabalgar "a pelo" y se aseguró de que Annie se sintiera cómoda sin el soporte de la silla. Cabalgó a paso lento de tal forma que la chica se sintiera segura. Ella se sujetó al guapísimo y arrollador jinete disfrutando por vez primera del ligero nerviosismo del muchacho como respuesta a su cercanía. La noche encontró a la pareja en el recorrido. Sin embargo, a pesar de la oscuridad, a Annie le pareció que sus colores y sonidos eran deliciosos.

Llegaron cerca del establo y un sirviente los alcanzó para guardar el equino. Annie de pronto encontró su mano en la de Arturo. El muchacho, acostumbrado a llevar de la mano a Bárbara, había tomado la mano de su nueva amiga con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Ella no supo cómo reaccionar. El joven a su lado estaba siendo cortés con ella, era un completo caballero. Había disfrutado de su conversación sobre su infancia en las praderas Australianas y la había escuchado con interés sincero hablar sobre su vida. Atravesaron el jardín sin que ella se atreviera a retirar su mano de la de Arturo. De pronto el joven rompió el silencio:

-Mira Annie –el joven señaló hacia sus sombras que, por la luz de la luna se entrelazaban no muy lejos de ellos –Nuestras sombras se unen –mencionó mientras apretaba dulcemente la mano de Annie y la miraba emocionado.

-Sí. Lo veo –apenas pudo contestar la chica. Después, como si la mano de Arturo quemara, Annie se liberó de ella y se dirigió apresurada a la puerta de la mansión.

-¡Annie! –Inexplicablemente Arturo se sintió como un tonto –¡Grandioso! Creo que he ido de diez a cero. Muy bien Arturo Bateman, vas muy bien –se reprochó.

-¡JaJaJa! –La risa de Terry salió de la oscuridad, la pareja estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera lo miraron. El chico arrogante no estaba escondido, estaba sentado en el jardín, pero la pareja no lo vio-. Pues aunque no lo creas me parece que vas de diez a cien.

-¡Terry! –Respondió sorprendido. Ahora el joven actor estaba sentado en el respaldo de la banca de mármol. Había decidido salir a gozar del aroma de las Dulce Candy. –¿Tienes mucho tiempo ahí? –Averiguó el australiano.

-¿Bromeas verdad Arturo? –Terry se sintió complacido por lo que miró. Había aprendido a querer a "La tímida" y al "Elegante" y sabía que ninguno de los dos era feliz en esa relación. Quizás si Annie dejaba libre a Archie, su nuevo amigo podría encontrar la felicidad, claro está, después de sacarse del corazón a la señorita pecas; lo cual, por experiencia, sabía que no sería fácil. Por eso era mejor empezar lo más pronto posible. –Casi me pisan y ni siquiera me notaron –le sonrió.

-Eres un caballero. Sé que no tengo que pedirte discreción –le dijo Arturo mientras se agachaba para cortar una rama de césped y colocarla en su boca. Después se recostó sobre la banca en que Terry estaba, con los brazos cruzados en la nuca mirando al cielo.

-Claro que no tienes que decirlo, aunque me muero por quitarle ese compromiso a mi amigo. Seguramente bailaría sobre un solo pie si supiese de la posibilidad de que Annie lo libere –contestó. Luego agregó -: ¡Ups! Soy un caballero. No debo abrir más mi boca.

-No te preocupes. Me he dado cuenta que no la ama. Pero estoy seguro que no me dirás la razón por la que están juntos –dijo sin mucho interés.

-Así es –Terry decidió llevar la plática a otro terreno-: Creí que estabas enamorado de Bárbara –dijo curioso.

-Yo también lo creí hasta que –el joven Bateman se detuvo –hasta que llegué a Lakewood y conocí a Annie. No sé qué me pasa, desde que la conocí no dejo de pensar en ella. Busco su mirada, me pregunto qué está haciendo, estoy pendiente de lo que dice y hace. De hecho, salí a cabalgar para buscarla. Me di cuenta que no estaba en la mansión y que Archivald estaba ocupado contigo en una partida de ajedrez. Me preocupé por ella porque estaba oscureciendo, así que salí a buscarla para traerla de regreso. –Arturo suspiró-: Quiero conocerla.

-Es una chica agradable –respondió Terry –estoy seguro de que sabrás hacer lo correcto en el momento adecuado. Ten cuidado: No puedes haberte enamorado. No confundas el amor. Ese es un sentimiento que crece día a día con el compañerismo y la complicidad –Terry miró al cielo también –pero por algún lado debe comenzar. Creo que Annie Britter es muy buen partido, no solo por su apellido: Es una buena mujer, talentosa y dulce.

-¡Ayúdame Terry! Dime: ¿Cómo hiciste para olvidar a Candy? –preguntó con interés.

-¡Olvidarla dices? –Terry rió estruendosamente -¡No! ¡Eso es imposible! Solo estoy poniendo su felicidad antes de la mía. La amo y quiero saber que ella está plena. El solo verla feliz y radiante hace que duela menos –confesó-. Creo que en tu caso es más fácil aceptarlo, porque es la felicidad de tus hermanos, no solo de la mujer que amas. Debes aprovechar esa ventaja –le retó.

-Sí. Quizás tengas razón –respondió Arturo.

**************************************************************************

Esa mañana, después de varios días en Lakewood, Abel y Arturo despertaron como era su costumbre: Antes del alba. Aún estaba oscuro y los jóvenes condes se reunieron la cocina. Saludaron cortésmente a la servidumbre, quienes se sorprendieron por la presencia de los muchachos en su territorio. La mirada de los chicos era tan cálida que más de una mucama se hipnotizó de sus azules ojos cuya sinceridad flotaba por el aire encontrando como respuesta las sonrisas de los sirvientes.

-Mi lord -la voz ceremoniosa del mayordomo de inmediato se dirigió a Abel y después saludó a Arturo con las mismas palabras haciendo una pequeña reverencia – ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ustedes?

-Buenos días James –Abel fue el primero en responder; tenía una mirada profunda y decidida. Sin embargo, también se sentía muy relajado y sonreía con cierta picardía –Verás James, mi hermano y yo necesitamos hacer un poco de ejercicio –explicó con claridad.

-¿Desean los señores que haga que les preparen unos caballos? –Para el viejo mayordomo esa era opción más lógica. Los jóvenes de la clase alta, suelen hacer cabalgatas matutinas para mantenerse en forma, tal como solían hacerlo sus jóvenes amos.

-Eso sería excelente –respondió Abel. Sin embargo, su mirada todavía no le autorizaba al mayordomo a retirarse. El mayor de los Bateman sonrió a su hermano quien respondió con una sonrisa divertida –Sin embargo, nosotros preferimos que nos digas en dónde tienes un par de hachas para que mi hermano y yo cortemos la leña equivalente a los requerimientos de un día en la mansión.

Como si lo que los jóvenes condes quisieran hacer fuese una especie de brujería, de inmediato, todos los sirvientes dejaron a un lado sus labores y se miraron acobardados. Sabían que si la señora Elroy se enteraba de que los jóvenes invitados estaban cortando leña seguramente les cortaría la cabeza. Bueno, en realidad solo prescindiría de sus servicios. Unos a otros se miraron tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de que los muchachos olvidaron la loca idea.

-De ninguna manera señoritos. No podemos permitirlo. Además los requerimientos de leña en la mansión son muy demandantes –explicó el mayordomo –ustedes terminarían agotados.

-Vamos James: Nadie tiene porqué enterarse. Aún duermen. Nadie lo sabrá jamás. Déjanos divertirnos un poco, hace tiempo que no estamos en un lugar campestre como este. Desde que abandonamos nuestra granja hemos estado en Londres y extrañamos nuestra rutina.

No bien había terminado de su pequeño discurso cuando Bárbara entró sonriente también. Su sonrisa de inmediato hizo parecer que el sol había salido antes de tiempo, pues la luz de su sonrisa era superior a la de sus hermanos. Estaba poniéndose un delantal para disponerse a preparar el desayuno mientras tarareaba una canción sin prestar atención a las absortas caras de los criados. Saludó directamente a la cocinera dándole indicaciones de lo que necesitaría. Luego de hablar con ella se dirigió hacia sus hermanos para besarlos. La muchacha aún no distinguía la sorpresa en la servidumbre.

-¡Abel! ¡Arturo! ¿Van a cortar leña? ¡Apresúrense! Seguramente en este lugar se necesita mucha diariamente –reflexionó. Sin embargo sus hermanos seguían sin moverse. Además de que ambos disfrutaban enormemente de la imagen matutina de Bárbara, nadie les había indicado dónde podían cortar la leña.

-Lo haríamos si supiéramos por dónde empezar –pudo decir Arturo sin quitar sus ojos zafiro de la joven rubia. Abel de inmediato notó la mirada confundida de su hermano y decidió poner fin al asunto.

-Vamos Arturo, un poco de sentido común: No necesitamos que nos den indicaciones –tomó del brazo a su hermano para conducirlo a la puerta de atrás de la cocina. Arturo fue el primero en abandonar la pieza, entonces Abel giró sobre sus tobillos para dirigirle una seductora sonrisa a Bárbara. Puso su dedo índice sobre su ojo derecho y luego lo dirigió a ella. La chica se ruborizó por el atrevimiento del mayor de los Bateman al indicarle desvergonzadamente que la estaba cuidando de la presencia de su hermanito. Una risilla coqueta bastó para que el gesto celoso de Abel se derritiera como el caramelo.

-Pero señoritos –el frustrado mayordomo se quedó mudo al notar que los condes abandonaban el lugar con entusiasmo mientras se frotaban las manos y se sonreían felices de hacer algo que disfrutaban.

-James –una suave pero conocida voz irrumpió entonces en la cocina. Al compás de la varonil voz todos los sirvientes volvieron a sus labores tras saludar con un tímido "Señor William" –Déjalos en paz. Son mis huéspedes y, ellos pueden hacer lo que deseen mientras estén en mi casa –el viejo mayordomo no tuvo otra opción que permitir lo que sucedía.

-Buenos días William –de inmediato Bárbara posó sus suaves labios también en la mejilla del joven magnate. Un sonido en la puerta llamó la atención de la chica; era nuevamente Abel que le indicaba que la estaba vigilando. Bárbara le lanzó un beso al aire mientras Abel hacía la seña de atraparlo y llevarlo a su corazón. La pareja entonces se ruborizó al notar las extrañas y divertidas sonrisas de los testigos de la escena.

-Será mejor que vaya con Arturo –dijo Abel en voz suave mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado y abandonaba por segunda vez la cocina.

-Sí. Yo... yo voy a hacer el desayuno –respondió Bárbara inquieta por las miradas seductoras y coquetas que había recibido tan temprano. William rió de buena gana pero prefirió guardar la compostura una vez que descubrió la mirada inquisitiva de la Duquesa de Gerald.

_-¡Dios! Tan fuerte como la de Candy. Si no fuera porque mi corazón está enamorado, sin duda alguna estaría igual que ese par de allá afuera: Cortando leña para canalizar la virilidad que esta joven seguramente despierta en ellos_ –pensó el magnate –¿Así que una de nuestras huéspedes se ha puesto el delantal para cocinar? Uhmmmm –continuó-: Aquí no podré ayudarte mucho James –el mayordomo sintió que las piernas le temblaban –. La tía abuela puede retarte seriamente cuando se entere.

-Pero Señor William -, fue imposible esconder el temor –Mi Lady ha insistido en dar las instrucciones -, se excusó.

-¡JaJaJa! –La risa franca del señor de la casa relajó un poco al compungido mayordomo –James: Pásame un delantal. Cancela mi cabalgata de esta mañana. Veamos si esta pequeña se robó todo el talento de su hermana para la cocina desde antes de nacer. Averigüemos si esta es la causa por la que a Candy se le quema hasta el agua para el café –Bárbara abrió la boca sonriendo incrédula ante las aseveraciones del magnate mientras él le devolvía una sonrisa moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza tratando de convencerla de que no estaba mintiendo. La muchacha no pudo evitar reír abiertamente ante la imagen que se venía de su mente.

Así la Duquesa y el hijo de un Conde pasado a mejor vida se dispusieron a agasajar a los habitantes de la Mansión de las Rosas durante el desayuno. Albert descubrió que la chica era muy semejante a su hermana: Poseía un espíritu indomable, fuerte, libre e independiente. Había aprendido los trabajos pesados de una granja desde que era una niña pues ella y sus hermanos convencieron a su madre para que no la vendiera prometiéndole que ellos le ayudarían a sacar la granja adelante. Su padre había trabajado fuerte para comprarla y hacerla prosperar; ellos no permitirían que el sueño de su padre muriera con él.

**************************************************************************

Annie Britter tenía una de las habitaciones principales de la casa. La vista era hermosa desde el balcón, aunque ella conocía muy bien las reglas: "Las señoritas no se asoman por el balcón", así que nunca se había permitido la osadía de salir. No, esa no era una opción para las señoritas como ella.

Esa mañana un sonido rítmico despertó a la muchacha. Era un golpeteo fuerte pero acompasado. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que el mismo sonido replicara en sus oídos con el mismo ritmo. La muchacha se levantó. Aún el sol no había regalado sus primeros rayos, pero había ya un poco de luz. La muchacha supuso entonces, que, siendo tan temprano, nadie notaría que ella estuviese en el balcón.

Su curiosidad femenina pudo más que cualquier enseñanza de buenos modales. Se enfundó en su bata y se aventuró a abrir discretamente una de las cortinas de su habitación. Al fondo notó como siempre, al viejo jardinero conversando con Anthony quien al parecer recién volvía de su cabalgata; pero el muchacho tenía la mirada curiosa hacia el punto desde donde la chica distinguía provenía el sonido. Había una sonrisa indecisa en el joven de ojos de cielo; sin embargo esta sonrisa pronto cambió: El muchacho se despidió del viejo señor Withman y se dirigió divertido hacia la fuente del ruido. Annie lo miró curiosa sin perderlo de vista. Pero era imposible continuar espiando. Una risilla de niña traviesa se asomó en la muchacha; entonces, sin pensarlo más, la muchacha salió discretamente al balcón escondiendo su figura tras un rosal enorme plantado en una maceta.

Annie sintió que todos los colores se venían a su rostro. La visión delante de ella era algo que nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños se hubiese imaginado. Los tres jóvenes condes estaban cortando leña con el torso desnudo. Las tres camisas yacían sin cuidado alguno sobre el cúmulo de leña. Annie escudriñó perfectamente el banquete visual que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Jamás habría creído que el cuerpo masculino pudiera ser tan hermoso. Cada vez que los muchachos levantaban el hacha, los bíceps y tríceps aparecían deliciosamente en sus brazos, entonces, asestaban el golpe al leño que esperaba sobre un troco, para que ahora la espalda asomara lo bien formado de sus músculos. Ninguno de los tres pudiera ser mejor que el otro. Abel, Arturo y Anthony eran hombres cuyos músculos dejaban sin palabras a cualquier mujer. La muchacha no podía evitar desviar la mirada de uno a otro sin poder decidir en dónde detener la vista. Por fin fue imposible desviar su mirada. La chica se encontró con el pecho desnudo de Arturo Bateman. El joven se había girado para quedar frente a Anthony y su hermano, quizás con la finalidad de conversar. Sus fuertes pectorales y sus bien formados abdominales atrajeron la mirada audaz de la morena. Annie observó los movimientos del atlético cuerpo sin poder evitarlo. Ese hombre era fuerte y guapo. Su mirada tierna y dulce coronaba la fortaleza de su carácter. Una y otra vez la muchacha se preguntaba qué se sentiría refugiarse en unos brazos tan varoniles. Sentirse protegida por semejante espécimen y hundirse en una mirada tan profunda.

-Annie Britter-, se dijo –no debes estar mirando. No es propio de una señorita-. De inmediato la muchacha retrocedió sobre sus pasos totalmente sonrojada, mientras que Arturo sonreía discretamente hacia el balcón. Había sentido su mirada y la había descubierto, pero había preferido disimular para no avergonzarla.

La muchacha decidió que era mucho mejor meterse a la tina. Su mucama aún no había llegado pero ella necesitaba un momento a solas para pensar. Necesitaba analizar que eran todos esos extraños sentimientos que galopaban como caballo desbocado dentro de ella ante Arturo Bateman.

Afortunadamente era casi verano y no necesitaba agua tibia.

Annie se metió lentamente a la tina. Primero la punta de su dedo para asegurarse que podía soportar la temperatura. Debido a que su mucama no estaba, la chica se aventuró a meterse completamente desnuda a la bañera. Había un enorme espejo reposando en la pared del baño, ella no pudo evitar mirar hacia él. Era la primera vez que Annie se atrevía a mirarse en un espejo de tal manera. Se sonrojó totalmente al ver sus formas por primera vez. Pensó que mirarse así era pecaminoso y prefirió agachar la mirada mientras escondía su cuerpo entre las burbujas de su tina. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que ella misma pasaba la esponja sobre su piel. Lentamente descubrió que su cuerpo había sufrido cambios. Que ya no era más una chiquilla. Que inclusive poseía un cuerpo hermoso cuyas curvas podrían enloquecer a cualquiera. Indiscretamente había escuchado a Anthony y a Stear decir a sus amigas que gustaban mucho de sus formas femeninas, pero Archivald nunca se había atrevido a dirigir semejantes palabras para ella –Debe ser porque es un caballero –trató de justificarlo –pero Anthony y Stear también lo son –reflexionó. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Archie nunca me ha dicho que yo le gusto? –Annie sacó del agua una de sus largas y bien torneadas piernas para lavarla. Deslizó sus manos sobre su piel sintiendo una extraña descarga eléctrica; era extraño, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Era-: ¿Placentero? –La muchacha se ruborizó ligeramente. Estaba descubriendo su cuerpo y sus reacciones por vez primera. Hizo lo mismo con su otra pierna disfrutando igualmente. Extrañamente, la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a incrementarse. Cerró sus ojos y deslizó la esponja por su cuello, paseando lentamente el jabón por sus brazos. Limpió lcuidadosaamente sus largos dedos –Buenos para una pianista –reflexionó ante sus blancas y suaves manos. Por fin llegó el momento de limpiar sus senos; un muy extraño placer entonces se presentó en la joven que no se había percatado todavía de la actividad erótica en la que se había embarcado; notó como sus rosados pezones estaban erguidos y los miró confundida –_Qué extraño,_ _nunca los había visto así; de hecho, nunca me había atrevido a mirarme_ –la muchacha lentamente avanzó por su vientre hasta llegar a la entrepierna. Una vez que tocó su intimidad más sublime, un choque eléctrico la recorrió fuertemente, sacudiendo su cuerpo – ¡Eh! –Abrió sus ojos asustada -¿Qué fue eso? –lentamente la joven se llenó de valor para repetir el movimiento y continuar con su "aseo". Cerró los ojos para comenzar de nuevo. Pasó lentamente la esponja comenzando una vez más en su cuello, pero esta vez la actividad le dio más placer que la primera, continuó fuera de la realidad para seguir con sus senos, donde pasó un tiempo casi interminable mientras que suaves gemidos eran expulsados de su boca al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse. Aún con los ojos cerrados, una mano varonil le arrancó la esponja y paseó delicadamente la misma sobre su vientre para dirigirse lentamente a la entrepierna de la joven. Esta vez estaba lista. Annie estaba reconociendo por vez primera una íntima humedad que no era ocasionada por el agua de la tina. Esta humedad, pudo reconocerlo, venía desde su interior. El aseo de su intimidad por el extraño ocasionó que la joven temblara suavemente. Nuevamente deliciosos gemidos rompieron el silencio del baño mientras que la joven se perdía en los varoniles brazos del menor de los Bateman. Sin poder detenerse, y con su cuerpo casi convulsionando la chica se mordía los labios para no gritar –Sí, no te detengas –exigió a media voz descubriendo por primera vez su sexualidad escondida durante años. La ignorancia de la época y las hipocresías de la clase alta lograban poner una falsa venda pecaminosa en las jóvenes. Tuvo tal éxito dicha teoría que aún en nuestro tiempo muchas mujeres no podemos contemplar nuestra desnudez frente a un espejo y salimos del baño enfundadas en enormes toallas aún cuando estemos solas. Pero esta vez, la señorita se había olvidado de las buenas costumbres para descubrirse a sí misma. Una vez que hubo llegado al climax de su actividad de descubrimiento, la joven ahogó como pudo el grito más placentero jamás imaginado. Se quedó respirando agitada, tratando de explicarse todas las sensaciones de que su cuerpo había sido presa. Estaba deliciosamente sonrojada, sus erectos pezones la hicieron lucir sensual mientras su cabello humedecido reposaba sobre sus hombros. Tenía muchas cosas que aprender de tal actividad, pero sobre todo debía meditar en el nombre que golpeaba sus sentidos apoderándose no solo de sus pensamientos, ahora también de sus deseos más íntimos: Arturo.

Ahora la joven estaba lista para bajar a desayunar. Había despedido a su mucama apenas unos minutos atrás quien se había sorprendido de encontrar que una niña tan fina como la señorita Britter se hubiese encargado por sí misma de su propio arreglo. Annie se había dado el lujo, de salir nuevamente al balcón para contemplar por primera vez la salida del sol. El astro había acariciado el blanco rostro cosquilleando tibiamente sus mejillas. La recién descubierta mujer miró con nuevos ojos las cosas simples y sencillas de la vida.

Recargó sus brazos en el balcón para detenerse a meditar en los últimos acontecimientos.

_Flash Back_

_-¿Está bien señorita Britter? –Arturo había tenido los reflejos suficientes para evitar que Annie cayera justo después de tropezar con un pliegue de la alfombra del pasillo que conduce a las escaleras._

_-Sí Mi Lord. Muchas gracias –al contacto con los azules ojos del joven Annie se había estremecido. Al parecer fue imposible ocultarlo pues Arturo le regaló una tierna mirada como quien mira a una niña entusiasmada porque ha descubierto el vuelo de una mariposa._

_Estaban caminando en parejas hacia el comedor. Era poco más de medio día, pero Archie estaba tan absorto, como siempre, en sus pensamientos, que no fue capaz de percatarse del probable accidente de su novia. Solo hasta que Arturo la detuvo en su caída le prestó atención. Después se limitó únicamente a ofrecerle su brazo para caminar, pero no charló con ella durante el trayecto. Annie miró hacia atrás con discreción solo para descubrir que el menor de los Bateman la observaba fijamente, sin poder evitarlo. La joven entonces por primera vez se sintió femenina, por primera vez supo lo que significa despertar el interés de las miradas masculinas; sonrió discretamente al joven disfrazando su audacia como agradecimiento obteniendo como respuesta una ligera reverencia del muchacho y una mirada coqueta y divertida. Solamente Terry se percató de tal comunicación pues, al no tener pareja que escoltar, caminaba al lado Arturo charlando amenamente. ¿Qué eran esas miradas de fuego, tan vivas y tan audaces? Annie hubiera querido saber el significado de inmediato, pero habría que esperar para eso._

Annie volvió entonces a la realidad. El suave murmullo del viento acarició su pelo, enredando sus dedos ligeros y raudos en su negro profundo.

-Archie –pensó tristemente –no sabes lo que yo hubiese dado porque tú me miraras de ese modo. Ahora no puedo encontrar el mismo deseo –una mirada de alivio se asomó por las ventanas de su alma: Sus ojos.

Esa mañana Annie se vistió esmeradamente. Cambió su peinado. Cambió su actitud y caminó decidida al comedor. No esperó por Archivald para que la escoltara. Decidió que había llegado el momento de empezar con los pequeños detalles de independencia. La nueva mujer estaba despertando en la chiquilla; una nueva mujer dispuesta a ser feliz y hacer feliz a quienes la rodeaban.

**************************************************************************

Estaba a punto de entrar el fin de semana de la tan esperada fiesta para la presentación del Duque de Gerald y su familia. Los Grandchester, incluyendo a Eleonor Baker habían permanecido en la Mansión de las Rosas con el clan Andrew y se habían trasladado con ellos a Chicago para la gran fiesta. Terrence había recibido un telegrama de su "prometida", informándole que debía ir a recogerla en la estación de trenes.

-Diablos –exclamó mientras arrugaba el telegrama entre sus manos -¿Cómo rayos me encontró? –el muchacho estaba profundamente encolerizado.

Albert había estado de acuerdo en que la chica permaneciera como huésped en la mansión no sin antes haberlo consultado con su pupila y Anthony por supuesto, pues sería él quien en todo momento debería estar apoyando a Candy y soportando sus cambios de humor. Para el rubio era incómoda la situación, no podía comprender los motivos de Terry para tener a Susana cerca, sentía que era tiempo de romper con las apariencias, pero se esforzaba por ponerse en los zapatos del arrogante aristócrata; quizás era su oportunidad para deshacerse definitivamente de Susana Marlowe. A nadie le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Terry, sin embargo, él estaba esperanzado en que la terapia hubiese resultado y pronto Susana estuviese sana y fuerte para dar un giro en su vida. Esperaba que la joven ex actriz pudiese encontrar el valor para ser independiente y dueña de sí misma. Estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con el plan fingido de desposar a la joven a fin de apoyarla en su recuperación. Por otro lado a Anthony le atormentaba la reacción que Candy tendría al ver a Terrence al lado de Susana Marlowe, quien seguramente no perdería oportunidad para hacerle ver a la pecosa lo "feliz" que era con Terrence. Lo único que le convenció de acceder a la indeseable presencia fue el hecho de que Candy estaba informada de la farsa que Terrence estaba representando. Finalmente, enfrentar la figura de Susana Marlowe era algo que tarde o temprano Candy debía hacer y mientras más pronto, mejor. Mientras más pronto los fantasmas del pasado abandonaran a la pecosa, más pronto Anthony y Candy podrían ser felices.

***************************************************************************

La ex actriz llegó a la Mansión en Chicago sin saber exactamente que era todo aquello. Se sentía temerosa tras el conocimiento de que era allí donde Candy vivía. ¿Acaso se habían reencontrado y la requerían para romper el compromiso? ¡No! ¡Ella no lo permitiría! ¡Terrence Grandchester sería solo de ella! Ella sería la próxima Duquesa de Grandchester.

Cuando entró por el enorme jardín que conducía a la Mansión se imaginó que era una de las propiedades de su suegro, ella y su madre estaban atónitas y entusiasmadas ante el lujo sin medida que rodeaba la mansión; se soñaban como dueñas de la propiedad como parte del regalo de bodas del Duque de Grandchester para su hijo.

En la puerta las estaban esperando los Grandchester, Alistear, Paty y el joven patriarca del clan Andrew; el resto había preferido escabullirse con diferentes pretextos; Albert estaba ahí como anfitrión y para mostrar apoyo moral a su "hermanito", lo mismo Stear y su novia. De hecho, Candy y Anthony habían viajado desde la madrugada con el Duque de Gerald, Bárbara y los Batman al Hogar de Pony y volverían por la tarde. Todos estaban muy entusiasmados por conocer el lugar en el que Candy había crecido ya que cuando estuvieron en Lakewood no tuvieron oportunidad de visitar. Archie y Annie prefirieron ir de compras puesto que ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de darle la bienvenida a quien consideraban la causante de la depresión que acompañó a la pecosa por más de un año. Por eso eran felices de verla con Anthony, su sonrisa había aparecido nuevamente, estaba radiante, temían que la prometida de Terry fuera a causar la misma pena en la pecosa por su presencia. A toda costa ellos evitarían que Susana se topara con Candy más allá de lo meramente indispensable.

La bienvenida de las Marlowe fue tan cordial cómo fue posible. Todos eran buenos actores; Terry pensó que quizá Robert podría incluirlos en su compañía. Aunque, de hecho, Eleonor no se esforzó por esconder la franca antipatía que sentía por las mujeres frente a ella.

¡Terry! –la melosa voz de Susana le causó escalofríos. Ella hubiese deseado comérselo a besos sin importarle la presencia de extraños, así que se acercó como tierna felina.

-¡Terrence! Susana te he pedido que no me llames Terry –fue inevitable que el grupo completo notara la frialdad con que Terrence recibía a su supuesta prometida pues ni siquiera se acercó para besar su frente. Prefirió iniciar con las presentaciones.

Las Marlowe mostraron sus mejores sonrisas pues nunca habían estado ante alguien de la nobleza y el Duque de Grandchester realmente imponía con su presencia y porte. El joven rubio y alto de ojos azules, apacibles y amables, le había parecido bastante apuesto y le sonrió coqueta, grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba del famoso William Albert Andrew, que además era el mejor amigo de Terry y el padre adoptivo de Candy, la insípida enfermera. ¿Cuántas cosas en la vida de Terry había que descubrir?

La ex actriz tuvo que reconocer que en realidad no conocía nada de la vida de su prometido o incluso sobre él mismo. Ya antes se había sorprendido al enterarse que Eleonor Baker era su madre, después supo que era hijo de un Duque inglés y ahora lo sorprendía con esta nueva relación de amistad. -_¿Desde cuándo Terry tenía vida social? ¿Que te salvó la vida en Londres? ¿Un trotamundos? ¿El Blue River? ¿Qué era esa relación entre ese agradable joven Cornwell? ¿También son amigos? ¿Arreglaron juntos un avión? ¿Escocia? ¿De qué hablan? ¿Y esa chica Paty? ¿Qué historias de tortugas, abuelas, vidrios rotos de dormitorios, festivales de Mayo? ¿De qué hablan otra vez? ¿En verdad viviste todo eso antes de conocernos? ¡Por favor! ¡Qué alguien me explique! ¡Alguien que me tome en cuenta!_

Aún no entendían muy bien qué era lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar… ¿En la Mansión de los Andrew? La "prometida" de Terrence se sintió decepcionada al enterarse que esa mansión no pertenecía a la casa Grandchester, y a la vez estaba intrigada. Si esa era la casa de los Andrew… ¿Dónde rayos estaba ella, Candy? Sobre todo… ¿Qué hace Terry aquí con toda la familia Andrew y con toda su familia además? Bueno, ya habría tiempo para todas las explicaciones ahora era tiempo de ponerse cómoda y acaparar la atención de Terrence. Albert les había asignado habitaciones continuas a madre e hija, todas las habitaciones de los invitados de la Mansión Andrew eran grandes, lujosas y confortables así que no hubo ningún problema para hacer que las damas se sintieran cómodas. Sus habitaciones estaban lejos de las de Terry pues así él mismo se lo había pedido a su amigo, quizás con la idea de poder escaparse de vez en cuando.

Ellas trataban de encajar en el mundo al que habían sido "invitadas" aunque había muchas cosas extrañas ante sus ojos. Terry no les había dado todavía ninguna explicación y ella tenía miedo de pedírsela. A toda costa trataba de evitar hacerlo rabiar.

-Esta será tu recámara Susana, yo estoy del otro lado del pasillo, no es correcto que llames a mi puerta, si me necesitas, envíame el mensaje con la mucama que te asignaron –Terry les dio los horarios en que debían presentarse al comedor y se alejó, deseaba salir a galopar un poco para respirar y pensar en su pecosa. Ya la extrañaba a pesar de que apenas se había ido por la madrugada.

Durante el almuerzo todos notaron el cambio en el estado de ánimo en el joven actor. Su andar era como si llevase sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo, ni siquiera Archie con sus ahora falsas impertinencias logró que le devolviera la agresión.

Los padres de Terrence estaban preocupados por la actitud que su hijo había adoptado. No lograban comprender del todo cómo es que Terry continuaba con la farsa de un compromiso con la joven Marlowe en quien, más allá de una cara bonita no encontraban el menor atractivo. Habían decidido mantenerse al margen de lo que sucedía, pero después de ver cómo había cambiado el semblante de su hijo, no dudaron en que insistirían en hacerlo desistir de su idea; mientras más pronto rompiera su compromiso con Susana, más pronto podría iniciar una vida nueva lejos de tan terrible grillete. Inclusive Albert y los Cornwell sintieron pena por la necedad de Terrence para seguir adelante con el absurdo plan de ayudar en la recuperación de Susana; para ellos esa era un arma de doble filo. Annie y Paty trataban de hacerlo sentir bien ignorando sin darse cuenta a la invitada especial. Pero ni con todas las atenciones recibidas lograron cambiar el humor del arrogante.

****************************************************************************

En el salón de té Archie sorprendió a todos cuando llegó con las armas blancas y se puso frente a Terry para invitarlo a elegir.

-Elige Terry –lo miró directo a los ojos en franco desafío.

-Vamos Archie. Creí que habías aprendido tu lección –el actor lo miró con arrogancia.

-Solo quiero que nos divirtamos un rato, hace tiempo que no encuentro un buen oponente –se acomodó algunos mechones de su pelo – ¿Qué dices? Un poco de ejercicio no nos vendría mal.

-Dame la espada –dijo resignado Terrence. Quizás arrojar sobre Archivald toda su frustración por la presencia de Susana fuese una buena idea.

-Muy bien; da la casualidad de que esa es mi favorita, ¿Te molesta si yo también elijo una espada? –Había diversión y desafío en las palabras del elegante joven.

-De ninguna manera. Vamos –el duquecito empezaba a agradecer el desafío. Archie colocó el florete y el sable en un lugar seguro para guiar a su amigo hasta el jardín.

Los caballeros los siguieron y, para sorpresa de las Marlowe también Annie y Paty los acompañaron.

-Archie no comprende que la rivalidad por Candy se quedó en el Colegio –le dijo Stear a Paty sin notar que Susana estaba justo detrás de ellos –Creí que ese para eran amigos ahora que la rivalidad no tiene ningún objeto.

-No te equivoques mi amor –respondió Paty divertida –son amigos; es solo que ellos siempre serán los mismos, no importa el tiempo, Terry siempre querrá demostrarle por qué Candy lo prefería –contestó Paty divertida –espero que no vayas a suplir a Archie si Terry lo derrota –le advirtió divertida.

-¡Oh no! ¡Eso era en el colegio! –rió el piloto.

-Sí. Cuando tú también estabas loco por Candy –el piloto miró a su novia apenado. ¿Había sido tan obvio?

–No te preocupes, solo yo lo sé –agregó su novia.

-Me alegro que nuestra relación no se haya terminado al abandonar el Colegio –Stear miró a Paty con el más puro amor.

-Ha sido complicado pero lo hemos logrado. Mira a Candy y a Terry, se amaban más que ninguno, fueron los primeros en descubrir que querían estar juntos por siempre y también fueron primeros con los sueños truncados. El se sacrificó por ella y ya antes ella había salvado su vida al cuidarlo con amor cada día.

-Si. Es una pena lo que les pasó. Nunca he vuelto a ver en Terry la luz que irradiaba cuando estaba con ella. Este Terry es tan… triste y meditabundo –Stear estaba preocupado por su amigo.

-No. No es una pena. Es una injustica –aseguró la chica. –Nadie tiene derecho de reclamar la vida de otro ser humano en aras de su felicidad. Eso es egoísmo puro. Si salvarle la vida a otro ser humano te hace dueño de esa persona, entonces Terry le pertenece a Candy desde que estaban en el Colegio y ella le pertenece a él –por primera vez Paty decía lo que pensaba sin imaginarse que seguían siendo escuchados por Susana. – ¿Acaso ella no lo rescató de su soledad? ¿Acaso él no la rescató de sus miedos?

-Así sería si esa filosofía rigiera nuestras vidas. Pero Candy y Terry no son así. Por eso se entendían tan bien. Nunca pensé que el joven que hizo tremendo desmán en la misa en nuestro primer Domingo llegaría a ser tan influyente en mi vida –Stear sonrió ante el dulce recuerdo.

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cómo miró a Candy? Se dirigía hacia la salida con sus aires de grandeza dejando a la hermana Grey furiosa, cuando súbitamente se detuvo clavando su mirada en la de Candy. ¿Te fijaste como les brillaron sus ojos? Esa fue la primera vez que se veían.

-¡No! ¡Te equivocas! Nosotros lo encontramos en el Savoy después de recoger a Candy en el puerto para llevarla al Colegio, además nos había sacado del camino con su auto, seguro para llamar la atención de Candy. Ellos se conocieron en el Mauritania.

-El destino que se empeñaba en unirlos. ¡Y ahora resulta que Candy y Terry estaban comprometidos desde que nacieron! –Paty suspiró –Qué lástima que les hayan hecho tanto daño. Lo bueno es que están recuperándose.

-Candy está bien. El que me preocupa es Terry. No es el mismo que conocimos –suspiró también tristemente –¡Vamos Paty! ¡Ese par va a comenzar! –Tomó a su novia de la mano y apresuraron el paso hacia el jardín.

Susana se quedó sorprendida al descubrir la imagen que los que conocían la verdadera historia se habían hecho de ella. A la prensa y al público había logrado engañarlos vendiéndoles la historia de la novia sacrificada, pero había olvidado a la poderosa familia Andrew, que amaban a Candy y Terry y conocían la historia completa.

*******************************************************************************

Afuera en el jardín todos miraban asombrados el enfrentamiento. Había iniciado como un juego para hacer un poco de ejercicio, pero lentamente los verdaderos sentimientos de los contrincantes fueron aflorando. Terry y Archie volvieron a ser dos adolescentes incapaces de controlar sus mutuos celos. Dieron una tremenda demostración de buen esgrima, esta vez Archie había estado practicando y no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

El Duque y Albert trataron de detener a los jóvenes adultos que empezaban a echar fuego por los ojos. Los gritos de Annie y de Susana se perdieron entre los reclamos de tiempos pasados que uno a otro enlistaban. Definitivamente, aunque ahora fuesen amigos, no podían evitar guardar ciertas memorias que los volvían un par de locos adolescentes; en el fondo lo disfrutaban; indudablemente. –_Que si me golpeaste cuando entré por error a tu recámara,_ _que si estuviste a punto de decirle tu verdad,_ _que si me enviaron al cuarto de meditación por tu culpa, que si odiaba que te visitara por las noches… etc…_ nada ni nadie podía detener la vieja rencilla. Más bien estaban disfrutando sacando todos los reclamos habidos y por haber sin escuchar las voces femeninas que les rogaban que se detuvieran. Richard y Albert habían optado por dejarlos hasta que se cansaran, ya se habían dado cuenta de su mutua necesidad por arrojar todo lo que tenían adentro así que se limitaron a vigilar que no se dañaran seriamente, lo cual no sucedería pues ambos eran unos caballeros. Además, ese enfrentamiento era, aunque estuvieran discutiendo inevitablemente, entre dos amigos. Annie y Susana sin embargo no dejaban de rogarles que dejaran ese tonto y peligroso juego sin obtener respuesta favorable.

-Consigámosles más público –la voz de la pecosa sonaba divertida (1)

Los caballeros se detuvieron de inmediato como si les hubiesen descubierto in fraganti.

-¡Candy! –dijo Terry avergonzado al encontrar la dura mirada de SU pecosa tomada de la mano con su prometido.

-¡Candy! –Archie dejó caer su espada mientras Annie corría a abrazarlo.

-¡Ustedes dos! ¡Deberían estar avergonzados! ¡Miren que han pasado tres años y siguen actuando como niños! –La pecosa estaba divertida disfrutando de su autoridad sobre esos chicos que amaba tanto.

-¡Terrence Gram. Grandchester! ¿No te da pena seguir dejándote llevar por tus locos instintos? –En verdad estaba divertida, levantó su pequeña nariz y puso sus manos en su cintura para dirigirse a su primo – ¡Archivald Cornwell! ¿Acaso disfrutas de hacer sufrir a Annie? ¿No ves que estos juegos la asustan? –Sin dejar su pose de mujer estricta.

-¡JaJaJa! –Una tremenda carcajada de Terry interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-¡Cuando haces esos gestos pareces un mono pecoso! –El arrogante aristócrata había encontrado el alivio que le permitía deshacerse por unos instantes del peso del mundo que estaba cargando. Nuevamente todos notaron el cambio en la actitud de Terry. Candy había regresado, eso era todo lo que el actor necesitaba: Verla, sentirla cerca. Aunque fuera ajena.

-¡Me las pagarás Terry! –Sin decir más se echó a correr detrás del aristócrata mientras todos reían divertidos. Incluso Anthony reía pues creía que esos dos no debían dejar de ser amigos, sería una crueldad separarlos, él estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo siempre que sus encuentros no pusieran en riesgo su compromiso con Candy. Había visto a su prometida en su ambiente en el hogar de Pony, la vio corriendo detrás de Tom cada vez que él se mofaba de ella, detrás de Jimmy y de John; así que no le molestaba que conservara sus costumbres con Terry siempre que su relación fuera de amistad.

Susana también había visto el cambio de actitud de su prometido. Meditó en la forma en que solo escuchar la voz de Candy había dado por terminada la gesta con el joven Cornwell instantáneamente mientras que ella se había quedado casi sin voz, pero sin éxito alguno. Meditó también en la forma en que la enfermera se había atrevido a hablarle y en cómo parecía ser la forma exacta pues había logrado lo que nadie: Provocar una carcajada en Terry; y más aún: ¡Estaban jugando como niños pequeños corriendo frente a todos! Invadiendo de risas lo que apenas hacía unos minutos estaba lleno de tensión. -_¿Quién es Terrence Gram. Grandchester? No importa. Es mi prometido y con eso basta._

La señora Marlowe guardaba silencio. Se sentía apenada por el sacrificio que había exigido a Candy y Terry. Verlos corriendo, en total sintonía, recordar las últimas horas en la vida de su yerno la hicieron pensar en lo diferente que era cuando Candy salía de su vida, aunque fuese solo por unas horas.

***************************************************************************

La silueta ágil subió con una sonrisa divertido los escalones muy de prisa.

No podía esperar la cara que pondría Candy cuando le quitara las sábanas de encima y la obligara a levantarse.

-Caramba Candice White: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan dormilona? Son las siete de la mañana, qué bueno que no escuché a mi padre… si me hubiese enamorado de ti seguramente no habrías resistido a mis encantos y ahora estarías sufriendo por tener que levantarte antes que despunte el alba –el muchacho respiró aliviado mientras que lanzaba una carcajada que despertó a uno que otro huésped.

Tom había llegado hacía unos momentos como invitado para la fiesta en Chicago, estaba representando también a las mamás de Candy, quienes no podían dejar a los niños del hogar solos. Con pasos ligeros y largos el muchacho se dirigió directo a la cama de su hermana sin tocar la puerta, estaba divertido por la cara que seguramente pondría la muchacha. Antes de hacer su fechoría de quitarle las sábanas de encima, Tom miró para todos lados:

–Es mejor estar prevenido y saber hacia dónde puedo correr. Seguramente de esta no me salvo –pero estaba a la vez muy entusiasmado por el encargo que debía hacer. Puso una enorme caja sobre la mesa de noche y respiró profundo –¡Arriba! ¡Levántate dormilona! –Exigió disfrutando de los intentos de Candy porque no le arrancaran las sábanas -¡¿Pero qué te piensas?! ¿No te han dicho la diferencia entre oso y muchacha? Creo que Albert debería exigir que le devolvieran todo el dinero que invirtió en ese exclusivo colegio en Londres, me temo que no te ha servido de nada.

-¡Tom! ¿Pero qué te has creído? Déjame en paz –Candy sabía que su hermano estaría ese día en Chicago, de pronto se preguntó a qué hora debía haberse levantado para estar en Chicago tan temprano –Eres un mal educado

-Dormilona

-Mal criado

-Escandalosa

-Tonto

-¿Me quieres? –La sorpresiva pregunta del muchacho derribó las defensas de la joven.

-Engreído –le sonrió totalmente expuesta a la sinceridad de su hermano y le arrojó su almohada –sabes que te quiero Tom.

-Ven aquí Candy –Tom estaba mostrando una ternura que casi nunca exponía a su hermanita.

-¿Pasa algo Tom? –la chica lo miró confundida mientras respondía al abrazo de Tom.

-No Candy –el muchacho tenía que ser sagaz _–Para una chica lista: Un chico dos veces más listo que ella –pensó vanidosamente –¡Anthony! Si no fuera porque los quiero a ambos… ¿De verdad quieres casarte con este torbellino? ¡Pobre de ti hermano!_

-¿Qué pasa Tom? A mí no me engañas –la chica puso sus manos a los costados de su cintura esperando una explicación que no llegaría.

-Será mejor que te arregles. Anthony me pidió que te trajera esto –explicó mientras señalaba la elegante caja –debido al bullicio que hay en casa por la fiesta de esta noche, Anthony, Stear, Archie y yo las llevaremos a desayunar fuera. Creo que pasaremos el día de tiendas, ya sabes, Archie y Annie siempre tienen algo que comprar –Tom hizo sus ojos hacia atrás como si la actividad le molestara, aunque solo bromeaba; de hecho, el chico pasaba momentos agradables con la pandilla.

-¿Te dijo a qué hora pasará por mí? –Preguntó todavía dormida ligeramente.

-El no vendrá por ti. Me pidió que yo te acompañara con los muchachos –se encogió de hombros tras la mirada desconcertada de Candy y luego continuó con una sonrisa de burla-: Dijo que iría a hacer unas diligencias y que nos encontraría en el restaurante. También dijo que no podía esperar a que despertaras porque eso podría costarle toda su mañana –Tom rió jovialmente por sus ocurrencias.

-¿Anthony dijo eso? –Preguntó sonrojada.

-Sabes que es incapaz Candy. Anthony nunca se mofaría de ti –respondió divertido.

-¡Tom! ¡Eres imposible! –Candy tomó la caja para descubrir dentro de ella el vestido de calle más hermoso que hubiese visto jamás. Un vestido color de rosa muy pálido, tan pálido que pareciese blanco, con sencillos bordados en las mangas (si es que pudiese llamarse así a dos bandas que adornaban los brazos sujetándose al corpiño). Estaba confeccionado en algodón. El corpiño se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo realzando sus senos y mostrando su pequeña cintura pues este diseño no tenía esas enormes cintas con moños que acostumbraba. Nuevamente, su cuello estaba desnudo, ese vestido tenía el mismo corte que el vestido que usara para su fiesta de compromiso fallido con Neal Legan a excepción de que la falda llegaba a media pantorrilla con cierto vuelo que le daba un aire bastante sencillo, coqueto y muy femenino.

Archie condujo el doble R de Anthony. De verdad que el muchacho aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para ponerse al volante del flamante auto. Paty pidió que antes de llegar al restaurante la llevaran a la Iglesia en la que solía rezar para dejar las hermosas rosas que Anthony le había regalado: Tres hermosos ramos de Dulce Candy. Uno más grande que los otros dos.

-Este será para el altar principal –dijo la chica emocionada casi hasta las lágrimas.

-Sí Paty. Tus ruegos fueron escuchados, es lo justo –respondió Candy abrazando a su amiga.

Al llegar a la Iglesia, Paty seguía llorando. El sol estaba radiante. Había música de alas por doquier. A Candy le pareció que ese era un día maravilloso; era justo que Paty pidiera unos minutos para retribuir humildemente por sus oraciones. Stear y Archie decidieron que ese era un "momento de chicas" así que las dejaron solas y entraron al recinto, pero Tom prefirió esperarlas un poco distante, para respetar su intimidad.

-¿Me ayudas Candy? –Paty extendió el ramo más grande a la pecosa, mientras que ella tomaba en un bouquet los dos más pequeños. Las tres chicas entonces se dirigieron reverentes hacia la puerta de la Iglesia y Tom las alcanzó de inmediato.

Una vez en el umbral de la puerta, era ya imposible mantener el secreto:

-Candy: Anthony me pidió que fuera su padrino, pero yo prefiero entregar a la flamante novia –le dijo Tom sonriendo orgulloso, con la voz más dulce de la que fue capaz, mientras que un cálido sentimiento se apoderaba de su pecho al ofrecerle su brazo con gallardía.

-¿Qué dijiste Tom? –Candy miró incrédula a su hermano y luego a sus amigas que estaban conteniendo pequeñas risillas mientras se acomodaban sus vestidos y tomaba cada una un bouquet.

Súbitamente todo tuvo sentido: Las flores, el vestido, la Iglesia, la pandilla, su hermano… La joven sintió entonces la calidez de una mirada sobre ella; conocía perfectamente ese sentimiento, lo reconocería con los ojos cerrados en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora. Buscó casi desesperada la fuente de tales sensaciones y, lo encontró en su lugar: Justo en el altar. A su lado estaban un Alistear sonriente y un Archivald sonriendo desconcertado, pero sonriendo finalmente; el joven catrín hubiese deseado estar en el lugar de Terry para no estar ahí, aunque tenía que aceptar que se sentía extasiado con la felicidad de sus primos y solo pensar en al grillete de apellido Marlowe le causaba escalofríos.

Cuando la mirada de la pareja se encontró hubo un aire de amor y pasión indudable. La suave corriente penetró el alma de los jóvenes, sobre todo de una rubia muchacha que apenas se percataba que ese era el día de su boda si se aventuraba a recorrer el pasillo del brazo de su hermano.

Su novio, la esperaba en el altar con el sacerdote. Estaba más guapo que nunca. Tan bien vestido como siempre. Un verdadero manjar para la vista. Le sonrió con nerviosismo, sin embargo, la encantadora sonrisa embriagó a la muchacha y logró que la confianza se apoderara de ella. Anthony extendió su mano y la llamó:

-Ven –le dijo sin usar su voz. Todo su cuerpo le rogaba a la chica que no tuviera temor y se acercara. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella sin desviarse un solo ápice. El dulce y seductor gesto fue como un imán para Candy.

Ella respiró profundo tratando de contener las lágrimas. No había flores blancas en la Iglesia, sin embargo era la más hermosa ante los ojos de la chica. Con valor se aferró al brazo de su hermano mientras dirigía una mirada ilusionada y llena de amor al joven que la esperaba a unos cuantos pasos. Annie y Paty avanzaron con el mismo aire solemne y reverente, emocionadas al máximo por su querida amiga. Entonces Tom dio un par de palmadas sobre la mano de su hermana y caminó con ella. Candy sentía que flotaba; hubiese deseado tener alas para estar ya al lado del hombre que amaba. Anthony se había convertido en su amigo, en su cómplice, en su razón para despertar cada mañana, en sus esperanzas de formar un hogar… finalmente; y en muchas cosas más.

Anthony miró a Candy avanzar como en un ensueño. Los segundos que pasaron desde el umbral de la puerta hasta que ella estuvo frente a él le parecieron eternos. Ella, su dulce Candy, avanzaba decidida hacia él. Debía amarlo mucho para confiarle su vida misma. Anthony se encargaría de demostrar que era digno de esa confianza. Jamás la lastimaría, jamás habría algo más importante que ella en su vida. Esta tarde Candy y Anthony dejarían de ser parte de "Los tres solitarios" para cumplir con sus sueños y convertirse en uno solo.

Anthony la recibió con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Por un momento tuve miedo de que no aceptaras –confesó.

-Creo que el beso debe ser al final –refunfuñó el sacerdote, pero la pareja no lo escuchaba. Estaban perdidos en el Verde-Azul de sus miradas y en los mensajes de amor que se lanzaban.

-Esto es justo lo que siempre quise para mi boda. No podía rechazarlo –confesó la heredera.

-Lo sé. Gracias por estar aquí –apenas y pudo hablar. Unos traviesos rayos solares que se entrometieron graciosamente por los vitrales de la Iglesia iluminaron a la dulce novia embelesando totalmente al joven enamorado.

-¿Podemos comenzar? –Preguntó el sacerdote maravillado por el amor de la pareja.

-¿Eh? –Respondieron confundidos sin dejar de mirarse.

-Pregunté si podemos comenzar –aclaró el sacerdote.

-Sí, por supuesto –respondió el novio sonrojado, mientras que sus amigos contemplaban estupefactos la felicidad que parecía escapar por cada poro de la feliz pareja.

Cuando llegó la hora de los votos ambos chicos estaban más que nerviosos pues ninguno tenía algo preparado. Sin embargo bastó que sus manos se rozaran para que la conexión entre los contrayentes se hiciese más palpable que nunca.

-Candy -: Anthony estaba emocionado casi hasta las lágrimas, sin embargo trató de mantener el control. La miró con dulzura intensa y habló delicadamente. Sus palabras penetraron el corazón de la joven deliciosamente –Durante años este fue el sueño más anhelado. El sueño de un jovencito de 14 años que se vio frustrado por un abismo de muerte y soledad. Sin embargo, has vuelto a mi vida y desde entonces todas mis energías se han canalizado a lograr su realidad. Tus ojos han iluminado mi existencia. Has sido mi amiga y compañera aún cuando te creía perdida irremediablemente. Cuidaré de ti con el mismo amor que el Señor lo ha hecho hasta ahora… igual… _"Como la gallina junta a sus polluelos"_ te cobijaré bajo mis alas para que siempre te sientas segura y protegida. Ser tu esposo para mí será siempre el más grande honor. Así que hoy te tomo por esposa querida amiga. Mi amor, sé que más allá de la muerte seguirás siendo, allende al tiempo y confines de la vida, aún mi compañera y ello me hace sentir pequeño. Estoy seguro que solamente a tu lado seré capaz de cumplir con las cosas que Dios espera de mí y me convertiré en el hombre pleno y completo que tú esperas que llegue a ser. Solamente tú podrías ser mi compañera, mi ayuda idónea. Ninguna otra mujer podría moldearme en sus manos: Solo tú. Te amo desde siempre y para siempre.

_**Une tu voz a mi voz para gritar que triunfamos.**_

_**Si el mundo ya se cansó, aquí seguimos los dos SIN RENUNCIAR ni ocultarnos.***_

El chico terminó con un nudo en la garganta, quizás no fue el mejor discurso de amor, pero sus palabras llegaron a su destino final: El corazón de su esposa. Candy tuvo que reunir toda su fuerza para responder.

-Anthony -: Cuando me encontré reflejada en tus ojos nuevamente no podía creerlo. Yo estaba perdida en ese abismo de muerte y soledad que has mencionado, sin embargo la luz del cielo en tus ojos llenaron mis días y lentamente la tristeza dio paso a la alegría, después a la felicidad y ahora, con todas mis fuerzas deseo encontrar la plenitud de gozo a tu lado. Despertar cada día contigo será suficiente para ser fuerte y esforzarme por ser la esposa que mereces. Añadir constantemente en mi vida tus virtudes será una cincelada que no merezco; sin embargo, viviré para honrarte. Me esforzaré porque sigas siendo conocido como un hombre honorable y porque nuestros hijos me llamen "Bienaventurada" por tenerte a mi lado. Sé de tus responsabilidades y tus sueños, por lo que buscaré la mejor manera de apoyarte. Te amaré con la paz que me ofrecen tus ojos y con el brío que compartes con tu carácter. Seré la misma chiquilla rebelde si es necesario para estar a tu altura gozando de tus rebeldías y tu empeño por hacer de este, un mundo mejor. Pero sobre todo, prometo esforzarme todos los días por continuar siendo tu amiga, tu cómplice… tu ayuda idónea; y, cumplir con el propósito para el que he sido creada, sin duda alguna: Ser tu esposa. Te amo. –Candy estaba perdida en el cielo de los ojos de su ahora esposo. Ahora inclusive sus noches tendrían un cielo azul con la sola mirada de Anthony.

_**Une tu voz a mi voz para gritar que vencimos.**_

_**Y se es pecado el amor que el cielo dé explicación porque es mandato divino.***_

_**(*Triunfamos, -Rafael Cárdenas-)**_

Un cálido y apasionado beso selló el convenio de la pareja. Los testigos estaban conmovidos por la fuerza del amor de los nuevos esposos y por los obstáculos que tuvieron que vencer para estar finalmente unidos. La linda historia de amor estaba impregnada en el alma misma de los contrayentes. El más puro amor se vislumbraba en sus ojos. Nada podía ahora separar estos corazones.

Hacia el final de la ceremonia, las siluetas de dos hombres amparados por el claro obscuro se dispusieron a abandonar la Iglesia.

-Vamos William, creo que debemos retirarnos –George miró al patriarca conmovido y sumamente emocionado. Albert le respondió con una sincera sonrisa.

-Sí George, no queremos que sepan que estuvimos aquí –rió por su sagacidad para evitar que lo engañaran-. ¿De verdad creerán que pueden engañarme? –Meditó con algo de burla en su tono.

-No lo creo –respondió su colaborador –creo que piensan compartirlo contigo en la primera oportunidad.

-Eso creo yo también –Albert miró a la feliz pareja –pero hubiera preferido que me hicieran partícipe del plan. Yo los habría apoyado de inmediato.

-Creo que tu sobrino no quiso ocasionarte un problema con tu tía –dijo mirando tiernamente también a los jóvenes que le habían robado el corazón. George había amado a Rosemarie, por lo que su hijo era amado por él. Y, al haber sido una especie de Guarura para Candy había desarrollado el más grande sentimiento de admiración hacia la jovencita dulce y fuerte. – ¿Estás molesto con tu sobrino, William? –Preguntó con curiosidad mientras miraba su reloj para asegurarse de que no llegarían tarde al consorcio. Había algunas situaciones que Albert debía solucionar antes de la fiesta de esa noche.

-¿Enojado? –Una franca sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sin perder cada detalle de la pareja -¿Con Anthony? –Continuó preguntando incrédulo -¿Por haber hecho lo mismo que yo me moría por hacer? ¡Claro que no! –El joven patriarca dijo orgulloso-: Anthony le dio a Candy la boda de sus sueños. Ella no sueña con la opulencia de la boda que la tía le está preparando. Creo que mi sobrino lo sabe y quiso hacer su sueño realidad. Si lo hubiese hecho después del evento público habría perdido la magia. Creo que por eso lo hizo.

-¿Qué crees que hagan mientras el enlace público llegue? –Preguntó George sonrojado como un tomate y agachando la mirada al tiempo que llegaban al auto para escabullirse. Había hecho la pregunta casi tartamudeando.

-¡JaJaJa! ¡Por favor George! –El millonario entendió a la perfección la pregunta de su amigo y se encogió de hombros disfrutando por primera vez del sonrojo de su entrenador. Al entrar al auto respondió –: Creo que lo que mi sobrino haga con su esposa de ahora en adelante es solo cuestión de ellos. Recuérdalo George: Ahora son el Señor y la Señora Brown.

-¡Tienes razón! –Respondió el hombre sintiéndose aún más apenado por su indiscreción. La única respuesta que recibió fue una abierta carcajada del joven magnate.

El auto se perdió por la calle. Los nuevos esposos tomaron su tiempo para abandonar la Iglesia. Candy y Anthony decidieron dejar el bouquet en el altar principal no sin antes elevar una plegaria de agradecimiento por la nueva vida que iniciaban. Solo que antes el joven tomó una rosa para ofrecerla a su esposa.

Stear y Paty hicieron lo mismo. La chica lloraba agradecida porque el hombre que amaba estaba con ella. Pensó en las horas interminables que había invertido orando por el bienestar de su novio y, el hecho de que sus plegarias hubiesen sido escuchadas la hicieron sentir en una deuda tremenda que se encargaría de saldar cada día de su vida siendo una mujer fuerte y feliz. La chica tímida había desaparecido mucho tiempo atrás, ahora solo había una mujer con una sola ambición: La felicidad al lado de Alistear Cornwell. Alistear también estaba agradecido por la mujer que había encontrado. Agradecía sus plegarias y su fe. Estaba seguro de que fueron sus ruegos al Padre los que lograron que superara el terrible accidente.

"Y todo lo que pidiereis al Padre en mi nombre, lo haré…." (Jesucristo, Juan 14:13, Santa Biblia).

Archie y Annie, en cambio, se sentaron a contemplar a las parejas. Archie prefirió usar el silencio del sagrado recinto para meditar sobre lo que había sido su vida. Lo feliz que era, las bendiciones recibidas personificadas en sus amigas y sus hermanos _–Incluyendo mi nuevo hermano… ¿Quién lo diría?... Terry _–El joven Cornwell entonces desvió sus meditaciones a su nuevo amigo, preocupado en el esfuerzo que haría para no compartir este secreto con él. Se sentía como un traidor, pero después pensó que ese secreto no le pertenecía y que seguramente el "Actorcillo de Quinta" (como lo llamaba cada vez que Terry se dirigía a él como "Elegante") sabría comprenderlo, pues era un caballero. Prefirió orar en favor de Terry; rogó porque fuera feliz, porque encontrara la forma de liberarse de lajoven Marlowe.

Annie por su parte, no cesó de invocar los poderes del cielo para dar un rumbo adecuado a su vida. Sabía que debía buscar el momento, pero no era precisamente este.

Ella debía esperar a que la fiesta de esta noche pasara a fin de no nublar la felicidad de su hermana. Definitivamente, la joven Britter debía orar con mucha fe pues no sería fácil enfrentarse a sus padres tras la noticia de haber terminado su relación con uno de los mejores partidos del país.

***************************************************************************

Simplemente las chicas lucían hermosas. Candy usaba un vestido completamente entallado al cuerpo, develando sus hermosas y suaves curvas en color champagne que terminaba en una linda cola. Tenía cristales bordados con discretos acabados de hilos de oro. Nuevamente, los hombros totalmente descubiertos permitieron a los caballeros deleitarse en el escote de la rubia. Definitivamente Candice sería la reina de la noche. Tenía un peinado alto que le permitió lucir los pendientes y la gargantilla de diamantes que le regalara Albert; los había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella y, en una de sus manos, sobre el delicado guante, portaba el brazalete del mismo juego y en la otra llevaba el brazalete de su familia que la identificaba como la hija menor del Duque de Gerald.

Annie y Paty tampoco se quedaban atrás; Bárbara les había ayudado a seleccionar su atuendo, el cual era casi tan espléndido como el diseño que había seleccionado para su hermana. La joven Duquesa había aprendido diseño de modas bajo la dirección de una de las diseñadoras más aclamada de Australia y luego de Francia, quien por cierto, estaba en América pues, como todos los hombres de negocios, había trasladado su prestigiosa casa de modas huyendo de la guerra.

La misma Bárbara se había confeccionado un vestido en el mismo color y material que el de Candy para identificarse como hermanas, pero el vestido de Bárbara no tenía cola, sino un suave y delicado grupo de pequeños tablones que aparecían únicamente cuando ella caminaba. Su vestido tenía solamente un hombro descubierto, pues un pequeño moño coronaba uno de sus blancos hombros. Por supuesto que ella también usaba su brazalete y hermosas joyas de diamantes que la tía abuela le había obsequiado. ¡Y cómo no hacerlo! ¡Si era la Duquesa de Gerald! A ella le gustaba más dejar que su cabello cayera sobre sus hombros y al parecer sus hermanos también la preferían así. En verdad Arturo y Abel estaban incontrolables por lograr la primera pieza de baile.

Sorprendentemente para los Legan, habían sido requeridos para la fiesta. Sarah y Elisa se pusieron sus mejores galas totalmente aliviadas

–La tía abuela sigue gobernando el Clan; William es incapaz de ir en contra de ella. Seguramente lo ha convencido de que no tuvimos nada que ver con el plan de Neal –expresó Sarah a su hija. Ella parecía disfrutar su triunfo sobre la sirvienta venida a más.

Jamás sospecharon el verdadero motivo de la invitación. Según ellas, si el patriarca no había hecho nada en su contra en los días pasados, tampoco lo haría ya. El asunto de Neal estaba siendo tratado con toda la discreción posible, lo que evitó que la noticia se hiciera pública. Las Legan tenían confianza en que el tiempo de las aclaraciones ya había pasado. Por su parte, el Señor Legan no asistiría a la reunión porque debía atender algunos asuntos en Florida.

El más alto círculo social estaba presente en la Mansión de los Andrew. Nuevamente los reporteros de sociales se dieron cita para cubrir el inesperado evento del que los Andrew no habían dado explicaciones de su razón de ser. Ya todos los invitados estaban listos para el anuncio que la familia haría.

Bárbara había llegado al salón escoltada por sus hermanos y Candy había sido obviamente, escoltada por Anthony. Desde que aparecieron en lo alto de las escaleras las aristócratas llamaron la atención de los asistentes, los hombres las miraron con admiración y las mujeres con envidia. Ambas caminaron airosas y majestuosas pero sin perder la simpatía propia de su personalidad. Terry estaba absorto en la belleza de Candy, se la comía con los ojos sin poder disimularlo. Con gusto habría sido él quien la estuviera acompañando orgulloso de tan hermosa mujer. Susana se sintió más celosa que nunca. Estaba acostumbrada a que Terry la tratara con indiferencia y pensaba que esa era su forma de ser, pero después de descubrir el fuego en las palabras y miradas que le dirigía a la pecosa no pudo menos que sentirse pequeña. Ella también lucía hermosa pero se negaba a usar prótesis en su pierna, por eso estaba siempre sentada en su silla de ruedas. Era notorio el contraste entre ella y Candy, mientras que Susana se apagaba a sí misma Candy parecía brillar más cada día.

El joven patriarca dio la bienvenida a sus invitados agradeciendo principalmente por estar con ellos habiendo recibido una invitación tan precipitada y sin explicación alguna.

El primer anuncio que hizo fue el del invitado de honor y para quien la fiesta estaba organizada. Presentó al Duque de Gerald y Conde de Seymour así como a Lady Bárbara Duquesa de Gerald y sus hermanos sin entrar en detalles. Y después reconoció la presencia del Duque de Grandchester y su hijo, acompañados por la hermosa Eleonor Baker.

La sociedad entera se conmocionó ante tan distinguidos visitantes. Las jovencitas no perdieron de vista a los hermanos Bateman pues en verdad eran guapos y varoniles. Lejos estaban los días en que su madre debía desbaratar las prendas que había de su padre para hacerles sus ropas. Estaban vestidos elegantemente y poseían un porte que arrancaba cualquier cantidad de miradas femeninas. Elisa por supuesto, estaba entre las interesadas por conocer tan gallardos caballeros, de inmediato clavó sus ojos en la desafiante mirada de Abel, pero nunca logró que sus miradas se cruzaran ya que Abel no dejaba de mirar a Bárbara. Estaba muerta de la envidia por el atuendo que Candy lucía, visiblemente mucho mejor que el de ella.

Después el patriarca llamó a Candy a su lado, cosa que causó expectativa porque ya la mayoría sabía que ella era la hija adoptiva del magnate.

Albert entonces presentó a Candy como la hija legítima del Duque de Gerald, indicando que la visita del Duque se debía precisamente a la búsqueda de su hija. Sin dar detalles William Albert presentó a su pupila como Candice White Gerald Andrew, Condesa de Seymour.

-¿Qué? –Una voz chillona y exaltada se escuchó entre los invitados –Duque de Gerald, no se deje engañar. ¡Esta mujer debe ser una impostora! ¡Ella no puede ser su hija! ¿Sabe? –Dijo con aires de superioridad –Esta joven que quieren hacer pasar como su hija fue sirvienta en mi casa.

-¡Elisa! –Anthony estaba furioso. Enfrentó a la joven con un fuego en sus ojos que asustó a la pelirroja –Te exijo que te calles antes de que me olvide que eres una dama. No, tú no eres una dama –sentenció –Guarda silencio, antes de que olvide que soy un caballero -exigió.

-Mi Lord –la chica agregó una reverencia que solo ella juzgó graciosa ignorando las instrucciones de Anthony–Déjeme decirle que la joven cuidaba los caballos de mi familia. Es una dama de establo.

-Si tuve que vivir en un establo fue porque tu madre, tu hermano y tú me echaron de la casa principal para que los caballos fueran mi compañía cuando yo era una niña y no tenía quien me defendiera. Desafortunadamente para ti, Anthony, Stear y Archie siempre me cuidaron y me amaron.

-¡Cállate! –La desafiante voz de la heredera Legan se escuchó déspota –Si te hicimos dormir en el establo es porque robaste las joyas de mamá. Eres una ladrona –los invitados estaban en silencio azorados por las revelaciones de Elisa.

-¡Candy no es una ladrona! En su momento demostramos que fueron tú y Neal quienes pusieron las joyas de tía Sarah en las pertenencias de Candy –los ojos de Anthony pasaron del enojo completo al arrojo. Nadie jamás volvería a hacer sentir mal a su esposa. Aún en este momento, la tomó de la mano y le sonrió para infundirle confianza. Hacía tiempo que no sentía el enojo que los Legan desprendían de él.

-¡Es una ladrona! ¡Me robó tu amor! ¡Y luego me robó a mi Terrence! Ha logrado que todos ustedes se vuelvan locos por ella para que hagan lo que ella quiere incluyendo al tío William –en realidad esta chica no tenía la menor idea de cómo debe comportarse una verdadera dama.

-Jamás estuve enamorado de ti. ¡No mientas Elisa! –En ese momento toda la pandilla nuevamente rodeó a la pecosa para protegerla –En cambio ustedes la maltrataron hasta el punto de venderla para enviarla a México, con el fin de separarnos. Pero el plan no te funcionó prima. Además, yo la habría buscado hasta el fin del mundo.

-¡Sí! ¡Háganlo! ¡Protejan a esta huérfana oportunista! ¡Ella no sabe hacer otra cosa más allá de arrebatar lo que otros tienen! Por eso te metiste entre Terry y yo. ¡Terry me amaba! –Chilló.

Terry, quien había permanecido callado, escuchando nuevamente las mentiras de esa joven ya no pudo contenerse. Escuchar la versión de Elisa sobre la vida de Candy cuando abruptamente lo detuvo en su cabalgata en los jardines del colegio no le produjo absolutamente nada; sin embargo, ahora que escuchaba la versión de Candy y de Anthony no podía evitar que su sangre hirviera.

-Pues vaya que me perdí buena parte de mi vida porque yo no recuerdo jamás haberte amado –Terrence dejó su lugar para tomar el suyo en la muralla que la pandilla de Candy había formado. Los invitados, sobre todo, las señoritas estaban extasiados por la personalidad del joven inglés. Susana no pudo detenerlo. –Nunca me fijé en ti, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito: Mírate en un espejo, tienes la típica cara de los que hablan mal de los demás (2) – Terry sonrió con burla. Había adoptado la misma actitud del chico de la misa. El rebelde del San Pablo, pero esta vez era para defender a su pecosa.

-¡Pero Terrence! Tú me rescataste de aquél horrible hoyo, luego besaste mi mano –Elisa estaba haciendo el ridículo con sus argumentos.

-Te rescaté pero no te amaba, lo hice porque soy un caballero –Terrence no dudaba en usar su tono sarcástico –Eres tan cabeza dura como la Hermana Grey, deberías meterte a un convento; aunque francamente, no creo que los santos disfruten de tu compañía. ¡Pobres!

-¡Me rescataste de mi caída en el lago, te arrojaste arriesgando tu vida por mí! ¡Tú me amabas!

-¡Sí claro! –Terry la miró sarcástico –La que tu provocaste para saber lo que se siente estar en mis brazos –dijo con tono indiferente, como si la conversación le aburriera –por eso nuestra última cita en el colegio fue tan placentera. Si quieres te la recuerdo, yo no tengo problema en repetirlo –sonrió malicioso, sólo algunos comprendieron lo que ello significaba. Obviamente, solo sus condiscípulos.

-¡No sé cómo puedes ser tan cobarde! –Elisa se molestó al recordar como Terry escupió sobre ella antes de abandonar el colegio San Pablo. –¡Y tú Anthony! ¿De verdad crees que Candy es muy decente? –Ahora la sonrisa que presentaba la chica era en verdad maléfica –¿Ya te confesó lo que en realidad hizo en Escocia durante la fiesta blanca? ¡Yo la encontré a solas en el Castillo Grandchester con Terry! ¡No me digas que eso es digno de una dama! ¡Ella me lo robó cuando él se dirigía a mi fiesta! ¡Me lo robó para seducirlo! –Ahora sí el silencio fue total.

-¡Eso es mentira! –Dijo Candy desde el centro del grupo.

-¡Espera Candy! No tienes porque darle explicaciones a esta… -Terry miró de pies a cabeza la silueta frente a él para terminar su oración -: "señorita" –dijo en su tono más despectivo mientras se burlaba de ella ofreciendo una falsa reverencia. Este joven sabía perfectamente como usar su encantadora y arrolladora presencia para poner a los demás en su lugar –Yo aclararé esto con ella y lo haré solo porque soy un caballero y no permitiré que se dude de la dignidad de Candice. –Terry estaba en verdad molesto ante semejante acusación. –Candy es la mujer más pura, honesta y noble que he conocido –los ojos del actor se encendían al hablar de su amiga. –Ella sería incapaz de comportarse sin propiedad. Si la invité a mi castillo fue porque ese día hubo una tormenta y nos resguardamos de ella. Es verdad que la encontré sola en el bosque porque no fue requerida a tu dichosa fiesta pese a ser una Andrew. Y si ella no asistía, yo tampoco quería estar ahí.

-¡Eso es verdad Elisa! Esa tarde una tormenta azotó los alrededores. ¡Ah! ¡Pero eso no te detuvo para ir a buscar a Terry! Tú si te metiste en su castillo solo por buscarlo. No tenías necesidad de ir porque estabas muy segura con nosotros en la villa –Archie hizo memoria –te rogamos que no salieras, que no era propio que fueras a buscar a un hombre que vivía solo, pero eso no te importó. Tú fuiste a la casa de Terry porque quisiste, mientras que Candy lo hizo por necesidad –obviamente Archie no sabía cómo pasaron las cosas en realidad.

-¡Pero ella es una cualquiera! ¡Por eso se interpuso entre Susana y Terrence! –Al parecer Elisa no se daría por vencida.

-¡Eso es mentira! Yo estaba con Candy desde el colegio –Terrence empezaba a perder el control de la situación.

-¡Sí claro! Todos nos enteramos de sus citas nocturnas en el establo –, la desagradable chica sonrió triunfante.

-Esa fue una sucia trampa tuya, mis intenciones con Candy siempre fueron las mejores, la amo, la he amado desde que la conocí, planeaba casarme con ella y lo hubiera hecho si no… -Terry se dio cuenta que había hablado de más.

_-Terry –dijo Candy en un susurro que viajó de algún modo hasta penetrar las fibras de Terry haciendo que el actor buscara su mirada. Ambos intercambiaron momentos de mutuo confort. En realidad Terry no se sentía apenado por lo que sentía por la hoy condesa, de hecho estaba orgulloso de haberle entregado su corazón. Anthony tuvo que contenerse, finalmente Terrence no tenía idea de que Candy era ya su esposa. Pero no le agradaba la confesión que Terry hiciera en público. El joven Grandchester estaba demasiado enojado y su temperamento lo había traicionado._

-¡Mentira! Ella sabía que estabas con Susana desde la primera vez que vino tu compañía a Chicago, yo misma se lo dije, pero a ella no le importó –Susana se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar, era tan ajena a la vida de Terry que ni siquiera conocía el 10% de lo que ahí se estaba hablando.

-¡Por supuesto Elisa! ¡Tú siempre has sido muy comunicativa! ¡Continuamente culpabas a Candy de haber sido la causante de la muerte de Anthony sabiendo perfectamente que Anthony no había muerto! ¡Nos engañaste a todos! ¡Y lo engañaste a él haciéndole creer también que Candy ya no estaba más entre nosotros! –El tono con el que Archie había hablado revelaba que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Elisa se saliera con la suya.

-¡Esa huérfana no se quedaría con MI Anthony! Preferí hacerlo pasar por muerto a seguir viéndolos juntos y felices –la heredera Legan firmó su sentencia.

-¡Basta! –La mano de Lady Bárbara se posó firme, pesada y veloz en el rostro de Elisa –le recuerdo que es de mi hermana de quien está hablando. Lady Candice no es más una huérfana. Si declaramos al mundo que Candice White es hija del Duque de Gerald es porque así las pruebas lo han demostrado, el mismo Duque de Grandchester puede dar fe de dicha revelación porque fue él quien ayudó a aclarar la identidad de mi hermana. ¿Va usted a dudar de la palabra del Duque de Grandchester? –La retó con furia –Por si fuera poco, todos fuimos testigos de la revelación de la prueba principal. ¿Va usted a dudar de la palabra de todos nosotros? Nada de lo que usted diga nos hará dudar de la integridad de la Condesa de Seymour. Todos sus argumentos han sido fácilmente rebatidos por quienes han estado con mi hermana a lo largo de su vida así que le exijo que se disculpe con ella.

-¡Jamás! Prefiero morir antes que disculparme ante esta oportunista.

-Suficiente –por fin el joven patriarca intervino mientras que un par de sirvientes se colocaban discretamente tras de las Legan. –Elisa si te he permitido esta escena es solo para que los argumentos de lo que voy a anunciar tengan sólidas bases ante nuestros invitados. A fin de que ellos se formen un criterio propio en lo que se refiere a la familia Legan –entonces se dirigió a los visitantes-: En verdad es una pena que hayan sido testigos de tan lastimera ocasión. Hace algunos meses fueron testigos del reencuentro de mis sobrinos con nuestro clan; en aquél momento anunciamos que iniciaríamos las investigaciones para esclarecer las razones por las que mi sobrino Anthony fue hecho pasar por muerto ante la familia. Me duele anunciarles que toda la farsa fue planeada por Sarah Legan y sus dos hijos, Neal y Elisa; por lo que a partir de hoy, nuestra familia desconoce cualquier parentesco con ellos, la tía abuela y yo consideramos que lo que hicieron no se puede pasar por alto; nos separaron cuatro años de mi querido sobrino lastimándonos sobre manera al hacernos creer que había muerto así que cualquier lazo sentimental o de negocios que nos uniera anteriormente, queda disuelto desde este momento; de antemano anunciamos que el señor Legan no ha tenido nada que ver con estos hechos por lo que lamentamos esta medida. –Se dirigió fríamente a Elisa y Sarah-: Los señores las escoltarán a la salida.

Una pesada atmósfera se dejó sentir entre los presentes, todos estaban sorprendidos de las malévolas palabras que la joven había lanzado en contra de los aristócratas. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a enfrentarse a la Duquesa de Gerald, la Condesa de Seymour, el Conde de Saint Rose y el próximo Duque de Grandchester?

La tía abuela, quien tenía más experiencia en este tipo de eventos, tomó la palabra.

-Bueno por lo menos queda garantizado que en nuestras fiestas nadie se aburre –sonrió discretamente mientras los invitados correspondían el gesto con una risa igualmente discreta. Todos comprendieron que era mejor olvidarse de las Legan –Pero tenemos una buena noticia que seguramente los llenará del mismo júbilo que a nuestra familia. Por favor William, ayúdame a dar el anuncio.

El magnate sonrió entusiasmado. Se armó con su sonrisa más encantadora y tomó las manos de quien consideraba un hijo y de su pupila a quien amaba inmensamente. Llamó a Vincent Brown para unirse a ellos.

-Mi cuñado, el señor Vincent Brown, nos ha honrado al pedirnos la mano de nuestra hija Candice –tomó del brazo al Duque de Gerald –en matrimonio para su hijo, mi querido sobrino, Anthony. –Lo dijo así, simple, sin nombres ceremoniosos, pues para Albert, cuando una pareja hablaba de matrimonio eran simplemente dos personas que se amaban, sin títulos o apellidos. –Quiero expresar mi apoyo total a la pareja, a quienes considero mis amigos y amo profundamente, pues creo que mi hermana Rosemarie se sentiría tan feliz como yo con esta unión. Así que hemos aceptado gustosos esta petición y les anunciamos que en un término de dos meses Candy y Anthony contraerán matrimonio. Esperamos contar con su presencia también en esa ocasión y esperemos que ya no haya más sorpresas –los invitaron respondieron al comentario riendo de buena gana.

-Por Candy y Anthony –dijeron los Cornwell levantando sus copas rebosantes del más fino champagne mientras un nudo se atoraba en las gargantas de ambos hermanos. La servidumbre ya se había asegurado de que cada invitado tuviese sus copas listas para el brindis.

-Por Candy y Anthony –contestó el resto de los invitados.

-En esta ocasión Terry levantó su copa sonriendo. Había algo en Candice que la hacía lucir más hermosa que nunca, su sonrisa era la de una mujer enamorada y deseosa de comerse el mundo. Así deseaba verla siempre. Pero necesitaba un poco de aire, el enfrentamiento con Elisa lo había dejado malhumorado.

-¡Terry! –Susana movió su silla con la intención de seguirlo pero Terrence ni siquiera se volvió para responderle.

-Susy –la señora Marlowe sintió pena por su hija –déjalo en paz, ya ha hecho suficiente sacrificio, te dijo que se casará contigo, ¿Qué más quieres? –le había hablado con el tono más dulce que encontró.

-¡Qué me ame madre! ¡Qué se dé cuenta que existo! –Cuando su madre la miró le pareció ver a su niña de antaño en una de sus rabietas.

-¡Basta Susana! ¡No puedes obligarlo a que te ame! Y créeme, Terrence sabe perfectamente que existes, de otro modo este compromiso nunca se hubiera llevado a cabo. Si tú no existieras, Terry ya se habría llevado a Candy lejos de aquí desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser exactos, desde la premier de Romeo y Julieta hace casi dos años –sabía que lastimaba a su hija pero era necesario que la chica entendiera su papel.

-Deberías ir con él –rogó Eleonor a su ex esposo.

-No lo creo. Me parece que es mejor que lo dejemos solo por unos momentos, después me reuniré con él –Susana inclinó la cabeza sintiendo algunas miradas sobre ella, la confesión de amor por Candy que había hecho Terry hacía unos momentos había confundido a la sociedad de Chicago.

Pronto el mal rato fue olvidado para dar inicio al baile; habían disfrutado de elegantes y deliciosas viandas; ya la orquesta estaba lista para iniciar con el vals y el boston. Las señoritas estaban deseando que el único que aparentaba no tener pareja las invitara a bailar; Arturo fue el más asediado por las jovencitas. Empezaba a resignarse a la pérdida de su hermana y bendecía la posible unión entre sus hermanos, de hecho, había una figura femenina que no había perdido de vista en toda la noche: Annie Britter. La gracia de la muchacha simplemente lo trastornaba. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche en que cabalgó con ella y se atrevió a tomarla de la mano. "Vas de diez a cien" le había dicho Terry. Arturo miró hipnotizado a la delicada joven y le sonrió seductor mientras levantaba su copa en su dirección. La muchacha se turbó por el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago tras ese gesto.

Candy estaba disfrutando la fiesta como una chiquilla. Ella y Anthony se divirtieron como nunca intercambiando parejas constantemente con sus viejos y nuevos amigos. Por primera vez Candy bailó con Archie sin pisarle los pies y Stear se negaba a liberarla argumentando que pronto Anthony la tendría para él solito, afortunadamente sus novias empezaron a protestar y los Cornwell liberaron a la rubia solo para que fuera a caer en los brazos de los Bateman que tuvieron que renunciar por un momento a Bárbara para dejarla bailar con su padre y William. Incluso Candy había bailado con los Grandchester.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy? –Le preguntó su amigo. –¿Estás incómoda porque abrí mi boca de más? Lo siento. Elisa me saca de mis casillas.

-¡No Terry! No me pasa nada –Mintió. La verdad es que quería decirle lo que había hecho esa mañana, pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

-Quizás te incomodan entonces los cuchicheos de los invitados –trató de adivinar.

-No Terry, no te preocupes. Nada pasa –respondió bajando su mirada.

-No me digas si no quieres, pero no me mientas. Sé que algo tienes. Hoy estás deslumbrante; hay algo en ti que nunca había visto pero me gusta mucho verte así –Terry sonrió para hacerla sentir cómoda –Vamos pecosa, relájate, soy yo, Terry, tu amigo. Hoy no soy tu ex novio o tu pretendiente. Soy el que te molesta cuando te enojas y se ríe cuando tus pecas se ven más. El que te llama Tarzán Pecosa.

-¡Terry! –Candy, sin darse cuenta, hizo exactamente los gestos que su amigo había descrito

-¡JaJaJa! Anthony debe de ocultarte, supe que acaba de llegar un circo a la ciudad. Pueden confundirte con un mono –se burló. Era mejor burlarse de ella que caer en la seducción de sus encantos. Por lo menos en este terreno se sentía seguro.

-¡Terry! –Candy dejó de bailar resignada a que su amigo la tratara de tal forma. Anthony notó por los gestos de la pareja al centro del salón que nuevamente su esposa estaba siendo víctima de las ocurrencias del futuro Duque y decidió rescatarla.

-¡Terry! ¿Cómo puedes tratar así a una joven tan tierna como Candy? –Para el carácter dulce de Anthony Brown era difícil entender las bromas pesadas entre ese par.

-¡Uy! Tu novio el zombie vino al rescate –Terry hizo una reverencia para despedirse sin perder la sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡Zombie! –Anthony no podía creer que el aristócrata ahora quisiera mofarse de él –¿Se supone que ahora debo considerarme privilegiado porque me he hecho merecedor de tus motes? –Anthony en realidad no estaba molesto, más bien estaba divertido con las ocurrencias de Terry.

-Me temo que sí –contestó Candy –pero vamos a pensar juntos en uno excelente para él.

-¡Candy! –Anthony no sabía que responder. Jamás se había atrevido a llamar con motes a nadie. Ni siquiera a Neal. Pero propuso –: ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para después? Por lo pronto podemos unirnos a Archie con su "Actorcillo de Quinta"

-¿Qué? –Terry abrió sus ojos como plato. No se imaginaba a Candy llamándolo de ese modo, aunque tampoco se imaginaba a Anthony. Probablemente Archie tenía razón: Anthony y Candy eran muy semejantes. _–"Un ser magnífico"_ (3)–recordó. De ser así, entonces sí, la teoría de Archie era cierta. -¡JaJaJa! Se necesita gracia y talento para eso mis queridos condecitos –Terry decidió dejar tranquila a la pareja, que al instante se encerró en su burbuja.

Tan pronto Candy y Anthony estuvieron juntos nuevamente en la pista de baile ella se perdió en el sentimiento profundo que su esposo le inspiraba. La música se hizo más lenta y Anthony presionó el cuerpo de Candy firmemente hacia él. Con destreza la llevó hacia una de las orillas más lejanas del espacio destinado para el baile. Dulces palabras de amor empezaron a llenar los oídos de la joven hasta el punto de hacerla estremecer locamente bajo el toque y el aliento de su secreto esposo.

-Me parece estar soñando pequeña –le susurró –. No sabes cómo me gustaría que toda esta gente desapareciera para estar solo contigo –la piel de la joven se erizó.

-¡Anthony! ¡No bromees! Haces que me ponga nerviosa… -Candy escondió su rostro en el pecho de Anthony. ¡Cuánto amaba ese lugar! ¡El mundo podía acabar y ella sería feliz!

-¿Quién te dice que estoy bromeando? ¿No te das cuenta que me vuelves loco? –Continuó hablando dulcemente a su oído lanzando su aliento a los sentidos de la joven mientras mordisqueaba discretamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Anthony… -apenas fue audible para su pareja, la estaba haciendo sonrojar sin misericordia.

-Ya quiero que pasen estos dos meses para gritarle al mundo que eres solo mía –él seguía jugueteando con su novia pues le producía un increíble placer sentirla temblar por su abrazo.

-Yo también quisiera poder gritarle al mundo que nos pertenecemos…-le dijo tímidamente también hablándole al oído, lo que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara visiblemente; gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los caballeros que no perdían de vista a la pareja, es decir Archie y Terry, que en ese momento sintieron curiosidad. Ambos hubieran deseado ser ellos los que escucharan lo Candy acababa de decirle a Anthony que hizo que se ruborizara de esa manera.

-Te amo Candy, te amo con locura, por ti sería capaz de cualquier cosa mi amor –le contestó entusiasmado.

-Yo también te amo Anthony –le confesó abiertamente la mujer que temblaba en sus brazos.

El joven no pudo contener su alegría y tomó a Candy por su cintura levantándola en sus fuertes brazos totalmente extendidos hacia arriba para hacerla girar sin detenerse. Las risas de los enamorados llenaron los oídos de los asistentes con algarabía mientras miraban complacidos el brillo en los ojos de los condes.

Susana miró la nostálgica sonrisa de Terrence; en toda la fiesta no le había dirigido una sola mirada; había ocupado casi todo su tiempo en contemplar a su pecosa y en despotricar contra todas las circunstancias que lo habían separado de la mujer que amaba sin importarle si lastimaba o no a su prometida. De hecho, era como si ella no estuviera presente pues nadie se acercaba a platicar con ella, todos estaban deslumbrados por la radiante sonrisa de Candy y su desbordante carisma. Esa tarde Susana había pedido a Terry un poco de su atención. Desde su llegada dos días atrás, Terry había evitado a toda costa cruzarse con Susana rogándole a su madre que le hiciera compañía, ya fuera que se la llevara de compras o la condujera a la biblioteca para que leyera algún libro de la extensa colección que había en la mansión. Susana había penetrado el mundo de su rival como una invitada no deseada, podía sentir el claro sentimiento de incomodidad en el que algunos de los miembros del clan se sumían cuando por casualidad se topaban con ella. Solo Sir William y Stear eran los que de vez en cuando se detenían para charlar brevemente con ella pero en forma bastante trivial y a veces, hasta ausente.

***************************************************************************

Las miradas de Candy y Terry se cruzaron por un instante. La tristeza en el rostro del joven le hizo recordar a Candy la tarde anterior, justo después de la gesta entre Archie y Terry:

_Flash Back_

_Los jóvenes, incluyendo a Terry pasaban el día en largas cabalgatas, en las que Susana no era requerida debido a que ella siempre se sentía agotada físicamente; durante esas horas la mansión quedaba en completo silencio hasta que repentinamente se llenaba de risas joviales con la llegada de los jinetes. Candy lucía verdaderamente hermosa usando su traje de amazona. Siempre portaba los colores del clan Andrew en su traje de montar. La yegua que Terry le regalara era como Terry la había descrito "Tan noble como su madre"; en ocasiones las chicas no usaban sus trajes de montar pues salían a cabalgar en parejas._

_-¡Tenías razón Terry! ¡Teodora es estupenda! –Dijo Candy entusiasmada mientras todos tomaban sus lugares en el salón donde Susana estaba leyendo. La idea era hacer una breve tertulia para descansar del paseo._

_-¿Teodora? ¡Me gusta el nombre! –Contestó Terry también relajado._

_-Ya lo creo que te gusta –Candy le sonrió guiñando su ojo –¿No extrañas a Teodora?_

_-Bueno sí, bastante –un brillo se asomó en su mirada –, tú sabes, amaba pasar el tiempo con ella corriendo en el bosque._

_-¡Sí! ¡Es muy buena! Yo creo que ella también debe extrañarte mucho. Deberías traerla a New York contigo. Seguro que te ayudaría en esos momentos de nostalgia por las cosas que dejaste atrás._

_-Sí. ¿Es mi confidente sabes? Ella conoce todo de mí… de nosotros –le susurró al oído discretamente, de modo que nadie escuchó._

_-¡Terry! ¿Casi no pasas tiempo conmigo y quieres hacer traer a otra mujer para que te haga compañía? –Susana intervino en la conversación._

_-¿De qué hablas Susana? –El actor ni siquiera se giró para mirarla._

_-De ella… de Teodora –le reclamó._

_-¿De Teodora? –Terry estaba confundido._

_-Sí, tu confidente, esa mujer que sabe todo de ti –Susana se puso histérica por tener que dar explicaciones y le gritó a su prometido –¡Si tanto extrañas a esa mujer es mejor que te resignes, porque no permitiré que la hagas venir desde Londres!._

_-No sabes lo que dices Susana, es mejor que te tranquilices –le ordenó el actor._

_-¿Que me tranquilice después de oír que hay una tal Teodora a la que extrañas, que es tu confidente y que amabas pasar el tiempo correteando con ella en el bosque? –Clavó su celosa mirada en el actor, luego en Candy y luego en el actor otra vez._

_-Estás haciendo el ridículo Susana. Teodora es la yegua que solía montar en Londres y Escocia. Candy la conoce porque solíamos pasear juntos y porque la tenía conmigo en el colegio. Si hablábamos de mi yegua es porque Candy tiene ahora una yegua que es su hija. Eso es todo –Terry estaba exasperado, sentía que esa mujer lo ahogaba. Todos habían guardado silencio ante la desagradable escena._

_-Lo siento Terry, no lo sabía –buscó la mano del actor._

_-Exacto Susana, no lo sabías, igual que no sabes muchísimas cosas más de mí. No me conoces; así que por favor, antes de hacer tu propio juicio debes preguntar para evitar estos malos ratos –cuando Terry notó que se había exaltado también, bajó su tono –Susana, hubiera sido mucho mejor que nos preguntaras quien es Teodora. Ahora que estoy entre mis amigos escucharás muchos comentarios que no entiendes precisamente porque nunca los he compartido contigo, trata de llevar la fiesta en paz y de entender que yo tenía una vida antes de conocerte y, los recuerdos es lo único que me queda –Terry trató de ser tan amable como pudo, sentía lástima por esa mujer. Había prometido cuidar de ella. Buscó la aprobación en los ojos de Candy, ella le correspondió con una ligera sonrisa._

_-¡Perdóname Terry! No pensé que al dejarte con ella ponía el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros –pensó tristemente la pecosa. Mientras que el resto del grupo sintió compasión, pero no por Susana… sino…¡Por Terry!_

***************************************************************************

Anthony escoltó a Candy a su recámara. El día había sido mágico para ambos enamorados; en todo momento su esposa se había mostrado cariñosa y enamorada. La presencia de Susana no le había afectado en lo más mínimo; al parecer había sido muy positiva la visita de la joven a Chicago pues ahora Candy se entregaba totalmente al sentimiento que tenía por el joven Brown. Habían bailado como dos chiquillos, habían bromeado y se habían divertido como locos con las visitas. Incluso había sido amable con la prometida de Terrence y la madre de ella, aún a pesar de que Anthony había descubierto celos en la mirada de la ex actriz pareciera que eso a Candy había dejado de importarle. Sin embargo, el joven esposo no se sentía muy seguro de pasar la noche en la recámara de Candy.

-Podría ser peligroso –meditó –además, ella está muy cansada. Han sido muchas emociones en un solo día. –Luego se sonrojó confundido -: Pero la verdad es que muero por hacerla mía. Además, bueno, es mi esposa –meditó con nerviosismo – ¡Mi esposa! ¡Mi esposa! ¡Aún no lo puedo creer! –Anthony decidió que esa noche le permitiría asimilar los acontecimientos y, que al siguiente día hablaría con ella sobre el tema.

Había pasado aproximadamente media hora desde que todos se habían retirado a sus habitaciones pero Candy sintió una necesidad imperiosa de un vaso de leche para antes de dormir. Ya se había puesto una delicada pieza de dormir, así que se enfundó en una bata de seda para dirigirse a la cocina. Estaba a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando escuchó una voz familiar que la llamaba al tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Candy, creí que ya dormías mi amor. ¿Tampoco eres capaz de conciliar el sueño esta noche? –La voz aterciopelada de Anthony sonaba totalmente embriagada con la presencia de su esposa en la soledad de la oscura cocina.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creo que es hora de descansar… -ella también se sentía fuera de este mundo entre los brazos de su esposo y se giró para mirarlo. No podía evitar perderse en esos maravillosos ojos que usualmente evocaban el cielo; pero… ¿Qué era eso que ella contemplaba en esta ocasión? El cielo se había convertido en un mar que la envolvía sumergiéndola en corrientes indescifrables que la arrojaban apasionadamente a sensaciones prohibidas. La joven se estremeció con tan solo imaginar lo maravilloso que sería pasar la noche perdida en los brazos del hombre que la sujetaba con fuerza como si la reclamara para sí.

-Bueno yo… –dijo trémulamente –no podía dormir y vine a buscar un poco de leche, pero al parecer tú tuviste la misma idea –Anthony no desvió en contacto con las esmeraldas profundizando en sus deseos, esperando con esa mirada introducirse en el alma de su amada. La tenía tan cerca…

-Anthony… espera, no hagas eso. Necesito un poco de espacio.

-Anthony liberó a la chica y sonrió con una dulzura entremezclada con amenaza. Quizá debía cambiar de método y permitirle que se sintiera cómoda primero. Le dio el espacio que demandaba y la miró de pies a cabeza; era tan inocentemente sensual.

-¡Dios! ¿En realidad no percibe lo sexy que se ve con ese pequeño atuendo? –Como respuesta, la rubia sintió un calor inundando sus mejillas.

-¡Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que haber estado aquí, y sobre todo, sin camisa? –La joven miró ensimismada los músculos del pecho de Anthony. Ella los conocía muy bien, pero cuán grande era su deseo de extender su mano para poder tocarlos.

Anthony pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y se acercó a ella como un felino: Lenta, pausada y con interés verdadero en sus reacciones. Con amor estiró su brazo derecho para alcanzar con su mano uno de los bucles de Candy. Lo capturó entre sus dedos índice y pulgar; suavemente los deslizó logrando una nerviosa sonrisa de la joven. Con ternura abandonó su juego para después acariciar la mejilla de la chica; el suave sonrojo había aportado mayor temperatura en el rostro femenino. Anthony estaba feliz de causar estas reacciones en ella, se sintió desarmado por los encantos que tenía frente a él; sin abandonar su ternura, sonrió a la rubia y golpeó delicadamente su mentón. Pero esta vez mantuvo el dorso de su mano sobre el rostro tan amado y lo acarició delicadamente. Como quien acaricia una valiosa y delicada flor.

-Candy -la llamó a media voz, con matices seductores -¿Acaso no te das cuenta que todo espacio entre nosotros me martiriza? –Anthony buscó la mano izquierda de la joven, la llevó a la altura de su pecho con su mano derecha para lentamente, con la ayuda de sus dedos abrir la palma de la mano femenina -¿Acaso no he sido lo suficientemente claro al decirte todo el día las ganas que tengo de perderme en tu cuerpo? –Anthony unió ahora las palmas abiertas de ambas manos -¿Por qué no te apiadas de este hombre y lo redimes de una vez por todas? –Entrelazó los dedos firmemente pero con dulzura. No podía dejar de examinar la mirada ligeramente turbada de Candy, que estaba cargada de amor, para él, solo para él. Mantuvo las manos enlazadas por un momento, acompañó ese gesto con un silencio que permitió la comunicación de la pareja. Había fuego en la mirada del heredero. No podía creer su suerte. Ella estaba ahí y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. No. Por ningún motivo. Ella era su esposa y, si el destino se había encargado de reunirlos, entonces él le recordaría a la joven que era un hombre que no se daba por vencido hasta alcanzar lo que deseaba –Te deseo Candy –el heredero posó su frente sobre la frente de su amada resguardando entre sus pechos ambas manos entrelazadas –te deseo y todo mi cuerpo me exige que no ceda. –Su aliento inundó todos los sentidos de su compañera. Con su mano libre tomó su cintura para atraerla hacia él firmemente –No quiero darte espacio, por el contrario, quiero romper todas las barreras que nos separan. Quiero fundirme en uno contigo –Anthony ahora estaba besando el rostro de la chica: Su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas, su cuello… su cuello… su cuello… –"Deliciosa" –le dijo a media voz. La muchacha no sabía qué decir. Toda su piel estaba erizaba, embriagada por las palabras del millonario que la había apresado en la jaula más deliciosa jamás imaginada. Lentamente el joven abandonó su juego para levantar su rostro –Adoro el aroma de tu pelo –confesó mientras aspiraba desenfadadamente los bucles que caían sensualmente sobre los hombros de Candy. Muy sutilmente deshizo la unión de sus manos y la liberó de su abrazo para mirarla a cierta distancia. La chica entonces sintió una soledad inexplicable, se sintió vacía, sintió incluso vacía súbitamente. La varonil figura de Anthony Brown la había abandonado tan de súbito. Un frío llegó hasta su pecho. El muchacho reconoció la decepción en los verdes ojos y sonrió, pero esta vez la tormenta que Candy reconociera se había convertido en un huracán. Con aplomo y decisión posó sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven haciéndola caminar hacia atrás mientras que él la empujaba suavemente. De pronto la espalda de la chica se topó con la puerta de la cocina. Anthony tomó sus manos entre las suyas y la miró con seriedad, con pasión, con determinación. Lentamente puso el peso de su cuerpo sobre el delicado cuerpo femenino que lo esperaba atrapado; llevó las manos de la chica hacia arriba, hasta que estuvieron unidas sobre su propia cabeza por una sola de las manos de Anthony como dentro del grillete más encantador y varonil -¿No prefieres acaso quedarte a mi lado? –la seducción de la voz hicieron que Candy sintiera que desfallecía, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza por las palabras que llegaban hasta sus oídos, pero sobre todo, por la pasión con que eran emitidas. Ella en realidad deseaba permanecer para siempre atrapada si el carcelero era tan seductor como el millonario heredero. La boca del muchacho paseando libremente a escasos centímetros de su rostro la enloquecía. Candy deseaba un solo beso; anhelaba ser besada por el celador y le ofrecía sus labios continuamente, pero el chico deseaba que ella se retractara de sus palabras y se atreviera ahora a decirle que permaneciera con ella. –Mi amor, dime: ¿No te has dado cuenta que durante todo el día estuviste provocando un incendio dentro de mí? Me vuelves loco con los candentes movimientos de tu cadera –Anthony colocó su mano libre sobre la cadera de Candy y le regaló un hambriento masaje con movimientos circulares sin liberar ambas manos de la chica sobre su cabeza, apoyadas en la puerta. Todas las fuerzas tuvieron que ser llamadas para que el rubio no atrapara los labios carnosos y rosados que se abrían delante de él –Muerde tu labio inferior mi vida –le habló en un susurro tan suave que casi no pudo ser escuchado, el mensaje era solo para ella y sus labios estaban directamente en la oreja de la joven ocupados en morder y acariciar con la lengua el lóbulo, produciendo en Candy una delicada corriente eléctrica que recorría toda su espalda, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, sus piernas y se liberaba en sus pies como una explosión volcánica: Ardiente. –Anda. Muérdelo. Adoro verte nerviosa –dejó su tarea para mirarla y decirle con galantería –"Sobre todo si el nerviosismo es provocado por mí" –Ella iba a protestar, pero se sintió descubierta –Vamos mi cielo: Dímelo. Confiesa que no quieres que haya espacio entre nosotros. Yo estoy dispuesto a satisfacerte.

-Bésame –le rogó la rubia. Esa no eran las palabras que Anthony buscaba. El joven le sonrió con seducción y coqueto desafío, evitando los labios que rogaban por sus atenciones.

-Eso no es lo que quiero escuchar de ti mi amor –dijo en su oído. Continuaba masajeando la cadera de Candy.

-Acércate –fue el ruego de la rubia –cierra todo espacio entre nosotros –sus ojos estaban atormentados por los deseos insatisfechos –quiero sentirte.

-Esa es la respuesta correcta –fueron las palabras del joven. Ambos empezaban a respirar con dificultad; sin embargo él era dueño de la situación; se había convertido en un hombre atrevido y apasionado que estaba esperando el momento apropiado, como acechando para atrapar sin dar oportunidad de escapar. Estaba planeando su estrategia para lograr lo que sus derechos de esposo le otorgaban. Tomó sus labios para satisfacer el deseo del que eran presos. Con dulzura introdujo su lengua en la boca de Candy explorándola tanto que lo enloquecía. Una danza de intercambio nació en ese momento. Sus lenguas se exploraron, jugaron, gozaron de su encuentro. Lentamente el beso se convirtió en apasionado a tal grado que ninguno de los dos se sentía satisfecho con lo que recibía. Deseaban tener más. Beberse mutuamente. Tomarse. Declararse como propios, entregarse. Quizás era mejor detenerse y buscar un lugar más apropiado, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo. Justo cuando uno deseaba hacer tal invitación el otro ya estaba callando sus palabras invadiendo su boca, mordisqueando sus labios, lamiendo, succionando. El momento era completamente mágico. Estaban hechizados por su mutua presencia, sus mutuas caricias, su ardor correspondido, sus jóvenes cuerpos reaccionando a sus estímulos. Por fin Anthony liberó las manos de Candy y ella de inmediato las llevó hasta los hombros masculinos, paseó sus dedos juguetones por el pecho que tenía en contacto con sus senos, los llevó a la fuerte espalda acariciándola de arriba a abajo sin la menor intención de separar sus labios de los besos intercambiados, los mismos que seguían subiendo de intensidad ante la necesidad de dar y recibir.

Las manos de Anthony también recorrieron libremente las formas de Candy; estaba extasiado por la perfección de sus proporciones. La amaba con toda su alma, pero esta noche, esta noche quería darle forma a sus sentimientos y amarla con su cuerpo totalmente. Los encantos de la heredera lo hacían sentirse perdido; ¿Cómo continuar manteniendo su cordura? Candy podía hacer con él lo que deseara; pero no tenía miedo, de hecho, lo deseaba. Candy tenía el poder de desarmarlo con tan solo una mirada. Se rió de sí mismo por ser tan vulnerable en los brazos de su amada. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a solo sentirse perdido, ahora mismo le mostraría a esa lindísima hechicera que él también podía encantarla si quisiera. Rodeó su cintura con fuerza, la sostuvo firmemente de tal forma que sus cuerpos se confundían en uno solo - Eres hermosa y todo el día he estado deseándote, no sabes los enormes celos que me produjo verte bailar con tantos hombres esta noche, deseaba que estuvieras solo conmigo… Entrégate a mí mi amor. –Recorrió ardientemente los costados de la joven asegurándose de que ningún centímetro escapara a su intromisión. Solo se detuvo en la cintura para deshacerse del amarre de la delicada bata e introdujo sus manos hábilmente para depositarlas sobre la cadera. Ahora únicamente el transparente camisón separaba sus manos de la piel que ardía dentro de la prenda en un fuego voraz. Ese contacto incrementó la agitación de la respiración de Candy ocasionando que los senos de la joven ascendieran y descendieran sutilmente llamando la atención del joven Brown. Sus ojos de detuvieron embelesados en el delicioso y seductor movimiento de los pechos suaves y firmes; mismos que él conocía perfectamente. Su mente lo llevó al jardín en que había besado por primera vez los montes delicadamente delineados y bellamente coronados por sus pezones rosas adivinando de inmediato que debían estar erectos esperando ser atendidos por él.

–Me estás provocando Candy. Me siento excitado. Eres tan seductora –Anthony seguía embriagando a Candy con su aliento sin desviar su mirada de fuego de los senos que adoraba mientras que ella quería perderse en las sensaciones que el heredero era capaz de despertar en ella. Quería que la besara nuevamente, que no se detuviera, quería a su vez, mostrarle que él ejercía la misma fuerza sobre ella. Que ella podía entregarle su vida misma, ponerla en sus manos para que él hiciera con ella lo que deseara. Deseaba irrumpir en su mundo y que él permaneciera en el de ella, ser uno solo, con sus locuras, sus rebeldías, sus complicidades, sus deseos, sus pasiones… su necesidad de estar juntos.

-¿Es eso un reproche? –Candy trató de eliminar todo espacio, pero era casi imposible ya –Yo puedo asegurarte que tú haces lo mismo conmigo: Me estás excitando más allá de lo que soy capaz de controlar –la sensual voz de Candy logró incrementar el deseo del joven. –No creo poder contenerme por mucho tiempo. ¡Estoy temblando! No sé tampoco hasta que punto seré capaz de conformarme con escuchar solamente sin que me entregue a lo que mi cuerpo me está exigiendo darte. – Durante todo el día había deseado estar también entre los brazos de su esposo para revivir el ardiente mundo que habían descubierto en el placer de sus cuerpos.

Anthony la sintió temblar en sus brazos, amaba tenerla de tal modo, sin que pudiese escapar de su amor, de sus caricias, de sus ardientes palabras; mejor aún: Sin que siquiera lo intentara. Sintió estremecerse a la mujer que habitaba en ese cuerpo cuyas reacciones le gritaban que deseaba ser amada totalmente… ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no era su esposa? ¿En realidad sería él capaz de detenerse? ¿De verdad a él le preocupaba que la tía se enterara de su matrimonio?

–Precisamente lo que deseo es que pierdas el control en mis brazos, que te vuelvas loca de amor. Sé mía. Confía en mí; prometí que te protegería y eso haré –Anthony estaba nuevamente mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja de Candy, esa era la caricia que prefería porque adoraba sentirla estremecer por sus intromisiones; era un volcán con lava ardiente en el interior apunto de exhalar sin freno. Deseaba besarla con la misma intimidad como lo había hecho ya, sentía la ardiente necesidad de tocarla, de poseerla… y ella le había confesado su necesidad de él. Durante toda la recepción estuvo evocando los apasionados momentos en que ella le había permitido besar sus erectos pezones y se consumía de deseo por volver a mordisquearlos; tuvo en su mente la imagen de ambos semidesnudos uno en brazos del otro en aquél jardín… pero no… ¡Esta vez no sería igual! Se moría por esta vez poder terminar todo lo que habían dejado pendiente.

-Has todas esas locuras de las que has estado hablando por favor mi amor, quiero ser completamente para ti –la joven heredera había hablado claramente. Candy estaba complacida por estar en los brazos de Anthony –quiero complacerte, quiero que encuentres en mí todo lo que necesitas. Enséñame –sugirió seductora –muéstrame como satisfacerte mi amor.

-En realidad deberías temerme –los alientos de ambos se confundían uno con otro por la cercanía de sus bocas y la agitación de sus palabras que, de vez en vez, quedaban a medias interrumpidas por un beso. Se miraban fija e intensamente –. Me muero por verte sonrojada en mis brazos totalmente desnuda. Me muero por sentirte convulsionar conmigo cuando te muestre el cielo. Me muero por perderme en tu mirar apasionado y hambriento, por escucharte llamarme una y otra vez. Porque te vuelvas mujer en mis brazos. Confía en mi amor. Te haré mía de tal modo que te sientas plena y feliz; me ocuparé en que lo disfrutes tanto como yo. Te haré el amor de tal manera que no querrás desprenderte de mí. Tapizaré todo tu cuerpo con mis besos hasta que tu piel completa reconozca mis labios y los añore cuando no estemos juntos. Quiero escribir en tu cuerpo mi nombre con cada beso. Esta noche voy a mostrarte todo lo que he guardado para ti; quiero seducirte totalmente hasta que mi nombre sea lo único que salga de tus labios; hasta que lo repitas de tal manera que se quede grabado en tu piel y en tu alma; quiero tomarte. Hacerte mía, sentirte viva ¡Viva! ¡Dios! –Anthony la abrazó tiernamente recorriendo su espalda casi desesperado –Estás aquí vibrando y yo sigo sin poder creerlo. Te extrañé mi amor. No sabes cuánto te extrañé. Esta noche no hay nada que me importe. Quiero hacerte mi mujer Candy –Anthony seguía hablando con sus labios próximos a los de la heredera, inundando su ser, ocasionando que la piel de la chica se erizara sin control y deseara que de una vez por todas dejara de hablar para cumplir con sus dulces amenazas –Contigo es imposible pensar, con tan solo mirar tus ojos haces que deje de razonar. Me tienes loco, te amo Candy. Si pudieras mirar a través de mí, temblarías de miedo ante la intensidad de lo que despiertas no solo en mi alma sino también en mi cuerpo. Te mostraré lentamente los placeres de ser uno solo cuando hay amor. Quiero sentir el latir de nuestros corazones al unir nuestros pechos desnudos, mostrarte con mis besos todos mis secretos, llevarte a mi mundo, al mundo que perteneces, el mundo en el que eres soberana, el mundo que jamás debiste haber abandonado, el que te entregué desde que era casi un niño. Quiero tenerte más cerca que nunca esta noche; vamos Candy, sé que lo deseas tanto como yo, sé que te mueres por ser mía, a tal grado que no eres capaz de pensar en otra cosa más que en compartir la cama conmigo para que sea yo quien te transforme en mujer, mi mujer –le dijo aún perdido en los besos que depositaba en el cuello y hombros de la joven. Anthony amaba tanto sentir la piel erizada de la mujer que amaba.

Candy llevó su blanca mano hasta la mano de Anthony y se perdió en su mirada. Podía sentir su deseo de entregarse a él salirse por cada uno de sus poros.

-Sí Anthony, puedo repetirlo cuantas veces me los pidas. Todo mi cuerpo me exige tus caricias. Quiero ser tu mujer esta noche. Deseo que me muestres todos los placeres de los que has hablado. Vamos, muéstrame todo lo que has dicho. –Ella estaba extasiada por las seductoras promesas de su esposo. Anthony sintió que el volcán de sus deseos explotaría; no podía creer el final que tendría esa noche. Se estremeció por completo al escucharla murmurar en su oído-: Tú eres mi todo, significas el mundo para mí. Me muero por ser tuya. Cada vez que estás a mi lado no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean tus ardientes besos y caricias. Cuando se trata de ti mi cerebro no entiende de razones y mi corazón toma el control total de mis instintos. Te amo Anthony. Acaricia mi cuerpo, acaricia mi alma hasta el límite. Ardo por sentir deslizar tus manos y tus labios en mi cuerpo.

Anthony buscó sus ojos. Ella era como un libro abierto, descubrió entonces hasta el más íntimo deseo de su compañera. Sonrió seductor y complacido; no hubo absolutamente nada que las esmeraldas ocultaran ante el apasionado mar azul que los escudriñaban. Ferozmente se acercó a ella y la atrapó desesperado entre sus brazos, como si temiera que la silueta se desvaneciera, como solía hacerlo en sus sueños. Pero no sucedió: Ella estaba realmente con él; su cuerpo ardiendo era prueba suficiente. Definitivamente necesitaba guiarla de inmediato a una de las recámaras, quizás la de ella era lo más apropiado, debían estar solos, aislarse del mundo, no debían continuar en la cocina con el giro que la conversación había dado. Tomó a Candy en sus brazos y caminó sigilosamente para subir las escaleras, luego siguió cauteloso por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación indicada. Era imposible apartar su mirada del rubor en las mejillas de ella. Sin darse cuenta cómo; la pareja estaba ya en la privacidad de la alcoba de Candy. La alcoba era fresca, era primavera y estaba iluminada con la luz de luna que matizaba de tonos azules el entorno. El no podía dejar de admirarla. Sentía una gran fiesta dentro de sí. Sentía que todos sus sentidos cantaban para ella, en lo único que podía concentrarse era en la belleza de la chica frente a él. Ninguna estrella podría tener más luz que Candy, su Candy. La luz de luna posada en los espirales dorados escabulléndose por los rincones de la recámara daba al ambiente una linda coloración plateada.

-Eres mi vida pequeña –le dijo mientras la bajaba de sus brazos –, eres tan hermosa que no puedo creer que no te des cuenta de lo sensual que puedes llegar a ser aún sin proponértelo.

No querían detenerse a analizar lo que estaban sintiendo; todo lo que deseaban era embriagarse con sus deseos satisfechos mutuamente. Esa era su noche de bodas. No deseaban callar lo que sus cuerpos y sus almas gritaban, se amaban y sus cuerpos reaccionaban a su cercanía insaciablemente. Querían llegar juntos hasta el final. El tálamo los estaba esperando y ellos estaban deseosos por invadirlo. Nada los separaría nuevamente, de ser así, se buscarían hasta encontrarse. Un cálido sentimiento estaba invadiendo todo su ser. Ella sintió un calor recorriendo su cuerpo desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza. Las mujeres de su época consideraban que hacer el amor era algo sucio que debía hacerse rápido; algunos ajuares inclusive incluían sabanas especiales para que los cuerpos de los amantes no estuvieran en contacto al hacer el amor a fin de no pecar. Sin embargo, a Candy le parecía que su cuerpo era una continuación del cuerpo de Anthony; ¿Cómo separar el mismo cuerpo? Deseaba permanecer para siempre en la calidez del abrazo de su esposo. Anthony la amaba y ella lo amaba a él.

Anthony…

El joven puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de Candy. Después llevó sus manos tras su cuello presionando su frente contra la de él mientras jugueteaba con los rizos y la contagiaba con su agitada respiración. En el claroscuro de la noche, con seductores sentimientos a flor de piel, Anthony se concentró por unos segundos en relajar a su esposa estirando uno de sus graciosos risos para después soltarlo a fin de que volviera a su posición original. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después se transformó en una nueva idea: Anthony enredó el mismo rizo en su dedo y atrajo así el rostro de su esposa para besar sus labios apasionadamente, presionando ligeramente su nuca hacia él con su otra mano. Amaba morder los carnosos labios de Candy y ella se estaba haciendo adicta a la dulce tortura de los dientes del joven mientras la mordisqueaba. Lentamente el beso se transformó hasta que fieramente sus labios se buscaron con demandante urgencia. A regañadientes, Anthony se separó de su esposa:

Tú y yo hemos aprendido a comunicarnos sin palabras. Me envías mensajes con tus ojos, y descifras los míos con solo mirarme. Escucha mi amor –la invitó – escucha lo que estamos diciendo. Es necesario que prestes atención a lo que nuestros cuerpos piden porque no hay palabra alguna en el vocabulario capaz de expresar lo que estamos sintiendo. Escucha nuestros corazones –Anthony llevó la mano de la joven entrelazada nuevamente con la suya justo entre sus pechos –¿Puedes escucharlos? –Su voz sonaba con un cálido desafío –¿Eres capaz de discernir lo que están sintiendo, lo que exclaman? nuevamente el joven heredero recordó sus días separado de la mujer que amaba –Poder sentirte es un milagro. Amémonos. Tan solo déjate llevar por lo que tu corazón te dicta, por lo que mi corazón te pide. Inventemos nuestro propio juego. Entreguémonos. Permite que tu cuerpo responda a lo que mi cuerpo necesita. Permíteme perderme en ti sin prisas y sin límites. Permite que se acostumbre a mí. Esta noche serás mi prisionera. Permíteme compartir contigo mi serenidad y mi arrebato.

Anthony besó nuevamente los ojos de Candy. Abrazó a su esposa y se olvidó del paso del tiempo. La noche era para ellos: Su noche. Hubo un profundo silencio mientras que Anthony cerraba sus ojos permitiendo al resto de sus sentidos disfrutar del delicioso aroma de Candy, del casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo ocasionado por sus caricias, del cosquilleo de sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho. Por el contrario, ella abrió sus ojos para saciarse de la visión del fuerte pecho de su esposo. Después, mientras que sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Anthony hizo reposar su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo. ¡Cuánto amaba escuchar el latido de su corazón! Era un suave palpitar que la tranquilizaba y al mismo tiempo la excitaba. Empezó a acariciar su pecho desnudo. Le regaló entonces una sonrisa como insinuante invitación a la seducción. Esa sonrisa era casi innecesaria, pues el heredero sintió un delicado escalofrío al paso de las uñas de su esposa que jugueteaban sobre su espalda y su pecho sin detenerse. En un arranque la chica deslizó sus manos a lo largo de los fuertes brazos del joven y empezó a besar su pecho. No había nada que le impidiera saborear el fuerte torso que había sido su refugio, que había buscado incansablemente en sus sueños. Anthony ya no podía más; acunó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos mientras sus pulgares retiraban algunos mechones rebeldes hacia atrás, para después acariciar sus mejillas; necesitaba esas verdes luces que a su vez lo miraban con adoración.

No encuentro las palabras adecuadas Candy –el joven se perdió en ese sublime contacto visual -¿Crees que un "Te amo" sea suficiente? –Susurró entre besos dejándose llevar libremente por sus instintos acariciando con su lengua el lóbulo de la oreja de su amada.

Definitivamente el joven frente a ella era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, había madurado al grado de mezclar la dulzura con la perversidad. Los instintos respondieron más vivos, más ardientes, más audaces, más demandantes, casi insaciables. Los sonidos nocturnos, en una seductora melodía acompañó al oscuro manto para invitar a la pareja a continuar con su entrega, el momento de materializar su amor había llegado. Ambos estaban dispuestos a demostrarse mutuamente que no había nada ni nadie más importante que el otro. Se entregarían y serían uno solo a partir de esa noche.

Se miraron y un pequeño nerviosismo se apoderó de ellos. Su respiración se agitó, sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus voces sonaban sensualmente enronquecida, sus corazones parecieron distinguir la necesidad de latir sincronizados, sus cuerpos se presionaron uno contra el otro; la naturaleza estaba haciendo lo propio, el cuerpo de Candy se humedeció íntimamente estimulado por la erección de la virilidad de Anthony. Ambos estaban listos.

Un aire de éxtasis total invadió la alcoba. Los labios de Anthony cubrieron lentamente los de ella, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando gentilmente en su búsqueda por descubrir el cielo uno al lado del otro. Ambos sintieron que el suelo tembló bajo sus pies, comenzaron despacio, la noche era completa para ellos, la misma noche que de pronto se había tornado luminosa en el corazón de los amantes. Ella sintió la lengua de Anthony jugando apasionadamente con la suya, acariciándola, explorándola, invadiéndola, casi con hambre; los pequeños sonidos ocasionados por la exploración de Anthony se convirtieron en una dulce melodía que la enloquecía, invitándola a corresponder de la misma manera: Introdujo su lengua en la boca de Anthony reconociendo cada rincón sensualmente. Cada fracción de segundo lejos de la boca del joven le parecía una espera eterna. ¿Qué otra cosa podían pedir? Tenían amor, estaban vivos, podían sentirse vibrando en brazos del otro, estaban consumiéndose en el fuego de la pasión…, explorando, descubriendo y disfrutando. Una vez más la lengua de Candy envolvió la de Anthony dejando al joven totalmente desarmado sin tener la intención de liberarla a su vez. Se besaron apasionadamente, jurándose entre besos que no habría nada lo suficientemente fuerte para separarlos, que estarían juntos por la eternidad. Los dedos de él parecían tener vida propia dentro de los dorados rizos de ella despeinándola casi con desesperación; Candy se permitió disfrutar del sentimiento de desesperación que tenía su esposo por poseerla. Anthony la hacía sentirse hermosa, segura de sí misma, sensual, sexy. Ella se acercó más a su esposo aferrándose a su cuello. Una sola mirada de Anthony, el más leve roce de sus dedos fue suficiente para que la humedad de su entrepierna aumentara sin consideración.

Anthony se sintió renovado al inundarse de la presencia de su esposa: Sus caricias ardientes, su olor, su cuerpo, su aroma, su belleza… estaba completamente estimulado para pasear sus labios desde las mejillas hasta el cuello de Candy. Se sentía enormemente extasiado, enloquecido. Todos los demonios de su pasado lejos de ella fueron olvidados con su dulce regreso. Candy se entregó a sus deseos de dejarse llevar por sus instintos. Las manos de Candy complacieron a su compañero incrementando su audacia acariciando el cabello de Anthony. Estaba confiada en su esposo. Anthony besó su boca una y otra vez, su cuello, el lóbulo de su oreja casi hasta el egoísmo pues deseaba apoderarse de cada centímetro del cuerpo de la rubia, hacerla suya por completo. La corriente sanguínea de la chica se alteró con la naciente posesión de Anthony, toda esta corriente estaba ardiendo transportando este calor a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Un huracán no era tan peligroso como los arrebatadores sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella mientras que el galante joven la basaba una y otra vez. Parecía no poder saciar su apetito de ella.

Anthony llevó las manos de Candy a su cuello a fin de poder explorar sus curvas libremente. Acarició suavemente toda su espalda con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes disfrutando de la delicada figura que sus dedos reconocieron de inmediato.

–Podrías hacer lo que quieras conmigo Candy. –Ella entonces movió sus manos dulcemente acariciando su pecho, sus costados, su espalda. Anthony fue incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, ella era tan hermosa, tan mujer; capturó su boca en la de él mientras levantaba las piernas de Candy para con ellas rodear su cintura. Lentamente caminó con ella sin liberar sus labios de sus ebúrneos dientes. Candy se dejó llevar emocionada por el atrevimiento mientras sentía cómo sus labios eran presos de la boca del rubio, aferró sus manos al cuello de su esposo y entrelazó sus piernas en su espalda. El heredero nuevamente acorraló a la joven en una de las paredes de su cuarto; con el peso de ella sobre su cintura, sosteniéndola firmemente de las piernas y acariciándolas con intrepidez. Ella sintió una enorme corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Completamente excitada, correspondió a los besos con el mismo fuego y pasión. Lentamente comenzó a besarla hasta llegar a su cuello, con sus dientes retiró la bata de los hombros de su esposa dejando a la vista su delicado camisón y su nívea piel. El joven millonario sonrió seductor al descubrir la pasión en los ojos de su pequeña. La respiración de la chica se había agitado ferozmente atrayendo los ojos del rubio hacia la erótica visión de sus senos ascendiendo y descendiendo rítmicamente rozando su pecho. La tentación fue demasiado fuerte para el joven, besó el cuello de Candy. Ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle sentirse libre en sus movimientos; se sostuvo firmemente del cuello de Anthony y cuando lo consideró oportuno, regresó para besar apasionadamente el cuello del joven y sus fuertes hombros. El acceso que ella estaba concediendo incitó al millonario para deslizar sus manos por debajo del transparente camisón. Con destreza ascendió deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel femenina hasta que con una de sus manos cubrió totalmente uno de sus senos.

-No sabes cuánto he extrañado acariciarlos. Parece que pasó una eternidad desde la última vez –confesó excitado.

-Sí. Eso pa… -Candy no pudo terminar por que la otra mano de Anthony estaba ya sobre su otro seno, masajeando ambos montes con audacia –eso parece –logró decir con aliento entrecortado, disfrutando de la manos del muchacho sobre ella. Los dedos del chico pellizcaban hábilmente los pezones rosados, erectos y firmes de Candy.

Ella gemía suavemente de placer entrelazando sus piernas con más fuerza para incrementar el contacto con quien esa noche se convertía en su hombre. Continuó mordiendo y lamiendo delicadamente el varonil cuerpo quien la estaba conduciendo al mismo cielo. Deslizó sus manos hacia la espalda de Anthony moviendo delicadamente sus dedos por algunos segundos y luego enterró sus uñas para continuar besando apasionadamente el lóbulo de su oreja. Sin duda alguna, la joven deseaba manifestar al chico que estaba disfrutando su encuentro.

Permanecieron en la misma posición durante un tiempo, acercándose, jugando con sus manos. Anthony se deleitó sintiendo los pezones sobre su pecho mientras ella sentía la masculinidad de Anthony presionado sobre su abdomen.

-Déjate llevar por tus instintos y confía en mí –Anthony estaba indicando que no pensaba detenerse.

-Quiero ser tuya –ella lo miró buscando el confort que demandaba.

Candy miró intensamente dentro de los ojos de Anthony, sus dedos se deslizaban en su cabello y acercó su cabeza a la de él. En un suave murmullo le confesó-:

-Quiero ser la mujer que necesitas, no quisiera decepcionarte.

-Candy… -Anthony se detuvo a contemplarla lentamente. Estaba agitada, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su bata había caído hasta sus antebrazos haciéndola lucir tremendamente sexy, los hombros que tantas veces había admirado y besado hoy lucían más deliciosos que nunca, sus largos rizos estaban bañados por la luz de luna, sus ojos obscurecidos lo miraban enamorados, sus largas y firmes piernas rodeaban su cintura; se sentía embelesado, anonadado, enamorado, fuera de sí. Ella era todo lo que siempre había deseado. Con cierta astucia deslizó la bata de Candy por sus brazos hasta hacerla caer al piso. Su deseo se incendió aún más cuando contempló a Candy solo son su transparentemente camisón.

Sonrió con seducción ante la visión y la necesidad que tenía de ella.

-No me cansaré nunca de estos tirantes –le dijo mientras sin preámbulo alguno deslizaba sus dedos debajo de cada uno de ellos para dirigirlos por los brazos de la rubia. Nuevamente llenó de besos el cuello de la joven y fue deslizándose lentamente hacia el sur. Ahora no había nada que le impidiera a sus labios llegar a morder los botones rosas que ya lo esperaban para ser dulcemente devorados. Con besos fue desnudando el pecho de su esposa hasta depositar sus traviesos dientes en cada uno de sus senos. Los dulces gemidos de ella estimulaban su deseo de hacerla sentir el mismo placer que él experimentaba al tenerlos en su boca, succionándolos, lamiéndolos, mordisqueándolos. Estaba perdido entre estos montes, se sentía como un chiquillo, sin embargo, se estaba comportando como el mejor amante: Ardiente, respetuoso, audaz, dulce… todo estaba mezclado en la personalidad del joven en la cantidad perfecta.

Después regresó a los labios femeninos mientras que la sostenía por la espalda para llevarla así, semidesnuda, directamente sobre el lecho. Con profunda delicadeza la recostó sobre la cama. Suavemente la cubrió con su cuerpo, sintiendo que la vida se le iba en cada beso. Deseaba tomarla, deseaba entregarse también a ella. Su esposa cerró sus ojos para disfrutar de sus caricias mientras se mantenía deseosa de que la tomara como suya… ¡Ya!

Ahora Anthony besó nuevamente el cuello de Candy fieramente para abandonarlo y bajar hasta su pecho. Candy correspondía a su esposo acariciando su cabello y tratando de mantener el contacto de sus cuerpos. Respondió a los besos con el mismo fuego, exigiendo con su actitud que su hombre intensificara sus placeres. Ella arqueó su espalda hacia él entregada al delicioso intercambio. El joven esposo atrapó ambos senos en sus manos y sin dejar de masajearlos suavemente besó el cuerpo de su esposa, bajó lentamente hasta llegar a su abdomen. Con suavidad abandonó el par de volcanes para acariciar el abdomen y luego sus caderas, sin perder detalles de las reacciones de la mujer entre sus brazos. Anthony se sintió complacido con sus suaves y apasionados movimientos como respuesta a los placeres recibidos. Con dulzura la despojó por completo de su ropa; deseaba demostrarle cuán grande era su amor. Separó gentilmente las piernas de Candy y ella se aferró a su espalda. Una vez más Anthony se acercó para besar su boca ardientemente a fin de beber de su alma y hacerla desear intensamente que su esposo penetrara en ella. Se sació de la desnudez de la joven. Así era justamente como tantas veces la había soñado. Para Anthony Brown, Candy era la perfección en cuerpo de mujer. Sus formas eran la ideales para el muchacho.

Te amo Candy. Eres muy hermosa. Me gustas mucho –se acostó a su lado para admirarla con adoración. Sus formas tenían las proporciones exactas para sus manos. Paseó su mano sobre uno de los muslos de la joven ascendiendo por su cadera desnuda deslizándola hasta llegar a su seno. Más que nunca su deseo por ella se incrementó.

Entonces la respiración de la joven se tornó más agitada, lo miró intoxicada por la pasión, provocando aún más la casi incontrolable excitación de Anthony. Le sonrió seductora. Sus miradas se declararon sus intenciones. Lo aprisionó en sus brazos, lo besó apasionadamente invitándolo con sus movimientos a cubrirla nuevamente con su cuerpo. Sintió la erección de su pene y se dejó llevar por sus instintos y por la cada vez mayor humedad de su intimidad que ahora palpitaba precipitadamente: La chica empezó a mover sus caderas incitándolo con su provocación. Anthony la sorprendió cuando en cambio, se dirigió hacia su abdomen besándolo delicadamente, continuó con su Monte de Venus al tiempo que ella lanzaba deliciosos y placenteros gemidos; estaba excitada, extasiada por los atrevimientos de Anthony como seductor prefacio. En un glorioso momento, la joven fue arrancada de la tierra para empezar su viaje al cielo; sintió la lengua del millonario acariciando su máxima intimidad hasta dejarla sin aliento. Tan solo pudo repetir su nombre:

-Anthony… -Candy tuvo que ahogar el grito que tenía en su garganta, su cadera comenzó con movimientos cada vez más demandantes.

Candy temblaba con las nuevas sensaciones durante el largo tiempo que el joven permaneció bebiendo de su cuerpo. Anthony era delicado y dulce, un caballero, pero seguía siendo rebelde e indomable pues tomaba lo que deseaba. El joven llenó los oídos de Candy de palabras ardientes y atrevidas mientras la saboreaba de la manera más íntima y audaz. La única respuesta de la chica se tradujo en sus dedos enterrados en el cabello del heredero convulsionando irremediablemente bajo sus orales atenciones. Anthony estaba emocionado al descubrir la pasión de su compañera. Descubrió además, cuán placentero es dar placer a quien amas. Continuaba masajeando sus senos y pellizcando sus pezones, Anthony se tomó su tiempo para contemplarla y encontró la imagen más deliciosa jamás pensada: Sus ojos estaban ardientes, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su pelo caía desordenando sobre la almohada.

Anthony… masculló –para el millonario, su nombre nacido de la ardiente de boca de Candy empezaba a ser indispensable.

Sí Candy, no te detengas, repite mi nombre. Necesito escucharlo una y otra vez, te prometí que te haría repetirlo toda la noche hasta que se quedara grabado en todo tu ser.

Anthony, Anthony, Anthony… –repitió excitada.

No tenía experiencia alguna con mujeres, pues jamás quiso gastar su vigor en los burdeles como muchos de sus amigos; se estaba también dejando llevar por lo que su cuerpo deseaba. Tampoco conocía muy bien los límites de su época y simplemente estaba convirtiendo a Candy en su mujer de la forma que él deseaba, haciendo lo que sus instintos indicaban. Los movimientos de Candy y su fuerte deseo le hicieron comprender que habían llegado al momento oportuno. Incorporó su cuerpo ligeramente admirando nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa. Sus corazones latían a mil, respiraban agitadamente y sus ojos eran fuego puro. Ella deseó que Anthony terminara pronto con sus ropas pues ya no podía esperar; todo su cuerpo le exigía la presencia del joven dentro de ella para complacerla. Con destreza Anthony se despojó de su ropa hasta que estuvo completamente desnudo solo para ella. La desnudez del joven fue una visión que la ruborizó. Su atlético cuerpo; sus manos que podían ser a la vez fuertes y gentiles, su masculinidad lista para adueñarse de ella. Se sintió halagada de despertar ese tipo de deseos en un hombre como Anthony, quien la estaba amando y la llevaba al mismo cielo de tal forma que ella no se sentía avergonzada.

-Quiero llenarme de tí mi amor. Quiero saciar toda la necesidad que mi cuerpo y mi alma tienen por poseerte –Anthony miró nuevamente la silueta desnuda de Candy.

A Candy le parecía un milagro entregarse al primer amor de su vida. Deseaba con toda su alma cumplir con todas los papeles que debía jugar en la vida de Anthony. Hasta ahora habían sido los mejores amigos, confidentes, cómplices, compañeros; pero ella deseaba ser la compañera que cumpliera también con las fantasías eróticas del hombre que estaba a su lado. Anthony extendió sus brazos para acariciarla nuevamente mientras se colocaba sobre ella.

Cada parte de sus cuerpos nuevamente estaba en el lugar adecuado de la manera más íntima, como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro. Con suma delicadeza Anthony se preparó para penetrar a la joven que lo esperaba ansiosa. Un pequeño dolor le indicó que este era el momento en que se convertía en la mujer de Anthony Brown. El sabía que su esposa experimentaba su primera vez y se esforzó por ser dulce.

-Anthony… -ella quiso recordarle su naturaleza, pero él la detuvo con su mirada.

No tienes que decirlo mi amor. Lo sé –el fuego en la mirada de su esposo logró que la rubia olvidara sus temores y se concentrara en disfrutar su entrega. Supo que podía confiar en él.

Anthony penetró el cuerpo convulso de su mujer lentamente hasta que la barrera lo detuvo. Miró tiernamente a la chica y la besó apasionado. En ese instante hizo un segundo esfuerzo y logró entrar en su cuerpo llenándola por completo de su presencia. Continuó besando a Candy sin moverse para permitirle reconocerlo dentro de ella. La joven sintió un dolor similar al del filo de una espada el principio, después se acompañó de un ardor ligero que pronto disminuyó hasta desaparecer. De pronto, nuevamente las palpitaciones se hicieron presentes y lentamente la joven percibió un que calor recorría la totalidad de su cuerpo. Sin saber cómo, nuevamente inició con el movimiento de su cadera provocando a su ardiente invitado a que hiciera lo mismo. Sus corazones latían ferozmente. Sus miradas se buscaron complacidas por la pasión en los ojos del otro. Se atrajeron fuertemente en un abrazo de tal forma que no podían entender dónde terminaba el cuerpo de uno y empezaba el del otro.

Nuevamente se besaron apasionados mientras continuaban con los candentes movimientos pélvicos. Los embates del joven iniciaron suaves y dulces estimulando aún más (si eso era posible) el deseo de la chica; lentamente los embates fueron intensificándose hasta tornarse tan fuertes como la voz de Candy lo demandaba. El joven se esforzó por cumplir con la súplica de Candy de no detenerse. En ese instante sagrado, todas las malas jugadas del destino para ellos fueron saldadas. Su soledad se tornaba en la felicidad completa. Eran uno solo, no únicamente en su cuerpo; sus corazones latían sincronizados, sus almas estaban fundidas, sus destinos irremediablemente entrelazados porque esa había sido su decisión. Nada había en la habitación, excepto ellos y el tálamo, el lecho nupcial, la cama. Se entregaron sin medida hasta alcanzar el climax gritando sus nombres. Descubrieron que hacer el amor va mucho más allá del deseo físico. Significa materializar los sentimientos, incluir el alma y amor en su deseo. Significa hacer feliz a quien amas.

El calor de sus cuerpos, la pasión, el ardiente deseo, aunados a la belleza sobrepujaron cualquier concepto de entrega que la joven pareja hubiese imaginado. Se declararon su amor y su deseo de estar unidos por siempre. Ella llevó su cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo placenteramente mientras su espalda se curveaba para recibirlo. Tras repetir sus nombres con placer, ella sostuvo la cadera de Anthony con sus manos para que terminara dentro de ella. Quería que llegaran juntos al punto máximo, descubrir la felicidad plena. No quería separarse de él. Deseaba recibirlo totalmente sin importarle nada más: Solo él.

Candy… -Anthony estaba a punto de tocar el cielo.

Anthony. No te detengas por favor –la joven estimuló mucho más a su esposo; estaba lista para recibirlo, para llenarse de él.

¡Candy te amo!–El joven esposo gritó el nombre de su mujer liberando su pasión en ella. Contemplando la excitación de su esposa cuyo cuerpo temblaba sin control.

Cuando hubo terminado, se recostó sobre su amada describiendo en sus oídos las placenteras sensaciones que lo cubrían, todavía con sus cuerpos convulsionando. Estaban agitados, podían escuchar la carrera de ambos corazones, se sintieron deliciosamente agotados. Se abrazaron. Después Anthony se colocó al lado de su esposa. Ella era la mujer más bella. Con ternura se deshizo de algunos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Deseaba admirarla totalmente. Amarla después de haberla amado; hacerla sentir dichosa.

-Te amo Candy –la pasión había pasado para darle lugar a la dulzura. Anthony besó con ternura los labios de Candy y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo envolvente –Te cuidaré, te amaré, te protegeré siempre mi amor.

-Te amo Anthony –ella se dejó cubrir por los tiernos brazos de su esposo –quiero estar contigo siempre. Es maravilloso ser tu esposa.

Su vida no podía ser mejor, estaban juntos en un nuevo refugio y un nuevo mundo que les pertenecía solo a ellos, ya nada ni nadie podría separarlos. Anthony permaneció en la alcoba de Candy solo una hora más mientras la contemplaba dormir, era un sueño hecho realidad sentir el calor del cuerpo de Candy que ya no sería más su pequeña, ahora se había convertido en una mujer… ¡Su mujer! ¡Había sido él quien le mostrara cómo usar su sensualidad! No podía pedirle nada más al cielo. La calidez del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa continua a la de él le hacía sentir un hombre completo.

Candy despertó por los rayos del sol que se posaban en su rostro. Un llamado a la puerta la devolvió del país de los sueños. Nunca en su vida había tenido un despertar más feliz. Buscó en su cama la dulce compañía de Anthony, pero no lo encontró. Se incorporó y encontró una nota de su amado amigo, esposo y amante.

_Es mejor que me vaya. No he querido despertarte, hubiera deseado ver tus ojos abrirse esta, la mejor mañana de nuestras vidas y besarte para agradecer el preciado regalo recibido pero creo que no es conveniente que alguien me vea salir de tu alcoba por el momento. Te amo Candy, te amo más que a mi vida. Me llevo tu olor impregnado en mi cuerpo, por siempre y para siempre._

_Tuyo… Anthony._

_**************************************************************************_

**De mi escritorio:** Fue difícil. Jamás había leído tanta poesía y escuchado tantas canciones. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera. Quería subirlo el Miércoles 14 Ene 09, pero no me convencía. Créanme lo leí, lo corregí, le quité, le aumenté, hasta que estuve satisfecha con el resultado. Espero no haber lestimado los sentimientos castos y puros de quienes leen.

Estamos en la recta final: **Dos más. **No sé si sea el número de capítulos que faltan, pero es el título del siguiente capítulo.

Algunas de ustedes me han solicitado mi dirección electrónico, ya la puse disponible en mi profile, pero, si se les hace muy complicado; aquí la tienen: malinalli732008 arroba hotmail punto com.

**Reeven, Jennie, Gizah, Moni, CHIO, Roni, Crispi11, Dy, Akela, amintajuliette:** ¡Mil gracias por sus mensajes! ¡Mil gracias por su apoyo! Y gracias a los lectores anónimos que sigen esta fantasía.

**Liliana: **Gracias por compenetrarte conmigo por mi situación familiar. Todo está mucho mejor. ¡JaJaJa! ¡Espero que no cambies a tu maridito, dale un "format" y ya! No seas malita, dale chance.

**Claudia:** De nuez! Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha con el papucho de papuchos en acción. Que mal que ya no vayas a escribir tu fic. Yo ya tenía el título: "El papucho". Ya no llores por Candy en las escaleras.

**Diana:** También gracias por compenetrarte con mi experiencia de fin de año. Me agrada que estés en el limbo de las emociones, de eso se trata. Somos dos las que estamos sufriendo con la historia. Pero eso lo explicaré en mi último capítulo. Aprecio tus porras. Muchas gracias por tu constancia para animarme a seguir escribiendo, espero que sigamos en contacto. ¡Saludos hasta Guatemala!

**Grisel:** Ahí tienes… Ni una sola lágrima de Terry. Hubo ratos que pensaba que se me iba a quebrar, pero lo mantuve con cordura. ¡Es un tipazo! Ya no toy nojaa' con él. Lo he vuelto a amar, como lo hice en mi adolescencia. Ya olvidé a Héctor, Príncipe de Troya. (¡No! Eso jamás, JaJaJa). Y bueno… si te apuntas, ya la hiciste porque creo que sí: Lo voy a dejar solito en la historia. Estoy al pendiente de tu historia. ¡Me encanta!

**NAN:** Me agrada que disfrutes esta historia. Gracias a ti por leer. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir mis locuras. Tengo el mismo corazón de condominio que tú, hagamos el Club de las polígamas de Candy Candy. Espero que hayas tenido mucho calor durante este capítulo. Estuvo más ardiente que el ocho, creo yo. Espero que no dejes de leer y compartir tu opinión. ¡Bienvenida al viaje de romanticismo y fantasía!

**Caro:** Insisto… Adoro los nombres nuevos. Yo también me cansé de pequeños ratitos de felicidad para Terry y Candy, por eso creí necesario que la chica se decidiera de una vez por todas, no era sano para ninguno de los tres. Ni para mí… me estaba volviendo loca. Tienes razón Terry es Terry… ¡Chin! Voy a tener que hacer algo para redimirme y ya estoy en pláticas para eso: Hay una chica que ha escrito muchísimos Terryfics y a mí me encantan (aunque no lo crean); así que le he pedido que me deje traducirlos al español y ella ha aceptado… bueno, no todos, son muchísimos. Cuando esté listo el primero (de los traducidos por mí), les haremos saber; el que he elegido para redimirme un poquito está precioso. Muchas gracias por compartir conmigo tus impresiones, espero que sigamos en contacto. ¡Saludos a República Dominicana! Me han dicho que es preciosa. Que tiene lindas playas y a mí eso me encanta.

**Annilina:** ¡Hola amix! Oye muchas gracias por tu idea de poner mi fic en otros sitios. Como ya estamos en la recta final creo que sí: Podemos hacerlo. Qué mal que hayamos compartido papis enfermitos. ¡Qué triste!. Espero que tu papi esté mejor. Me alegra haber colaborado en algo para despejarte. Espero ya pronto formar a las parejitas que quiero y que sigamos en contaacto. Estoy leyendo el fic que me recomendaste, comunícate conmigo; escríbeme para darme tu dirección. Esta vez Nanina no se puso en contacto, dile que he descubierto que está escribiendo un Anthony fic y no me había invitado a leerlo. Toy tiste. ¡JaJaJa!

**Silvia:** La verdad no estoy muy enterada de los motivos que llevaron a Mizuki para traumarme dos veces en mi niñez. Solo conozco el Anime/Manga y sus diferencias al salir al público. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo y la lenta pero segura participación de los nuevos personajes. Obviamente no podían llegar de la nada a ser personajes primarios, siguen siendo secundarios, pero servirán para quitarme mi segundo trauma. JiJiJi! Traté de apresurarme para subir este capítulo, pero la naturaleza del mismo me exigía más atención y dedicación. Pero procuraré mantener un buen ritmo. ¡Vamos hacia el fin! Seguimos en contacto.

**Acuario:** Es lo más mal que me he sentido desde que empecé a publicar el fic. Te considero mi amiga y siento horrible que estés sufriendo. Gracias por a pesar de todo tu dolor echarme porras. Ya no leas la historia amiga, nunca debes hacer algo que no quieres. Ya no quiero que llores. TQM.


	12. Dos más Entre el amor y el desamor

**Capítulo 12**

**DOS MÁS: ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL DESAMOR**

Candy besó la nota reviviendo la ardiente noche que había pasado. Todavía podía sentir sobre su piel la sensualidad que le provocaran las caricias y los besos de su esposo. Obviamente se sentía distinta… ¿Dónde rayos iba a esconder la felicidad que se salía por cada uno de sus poros? Tuvo tiempo suficiente para descansar pues debido a la fiesta de la noche anterior el desayuno se serviría dos horas más tarde. Se puso su bata de dormir para indicarle el paso a la mucama. Dorothy le preparó su baño y su ropa, descubrió un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amiga, uno que nunca antes había estado ahí. Después el esmero por su arreglo personal, los pétalos de rosas que pidió para su bañera, la indecisión para elegir el vestido apropiado, toda ella estaba muy… ¿Feliz? ¡No! ¡Completamente feliz! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Sangre en las sábanas? ¡Pero este mes ya había lavado sus lienzos! Será mejor no hacer conjeturas.

Como ya era costumbre Anthony tocó a la puerta de la recámara de Candy para escoltarla hasta el comedor. Nuevamente se quedó atónito ante la chica; la joven era una mujer completa y su nuevo estado era casi imposible de ocultar pues ese brillo y esa sonrisa la delataban.

_¡No hay en el mundo mujer más linda!_

_Pie de andaluza, boca de guinda,_

"_Sprit" rociado de Veuve Clicot;_

_talle de avispa, cutis de ala,_

_ojos traviesos de colegiala,_

_como los ojos de Louise Theo.*_

-Buenos días Candy –, el joven la miró con adoración absoluta. Bastó que sus miradas se encontraran nuevamente para que ambos de ruborizaran sumidos completamente en sus eróticos recuerdos-. Mi amor, hoy estás más bella que nunca –, fue imposible para el joven esposo no tomar a la rubia y atraerla posesivamente hacia él. De inmediato sus labios se encontraron en un beso dulce que, por la pasión compartida se convirtió deliciosamente en un ósculo hambriento y ardiente.

Dorothy prefirió abandonar la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Había visto a esta pareja más enamorados que nunca y le complacía el brillo que ambos jóvenes tenían en sus ojos.

-Buenos Días –apenas pudo responder la joven, sonriendo enamorada.

Cuando Anthony se percató de que estaban solos de inmediato incrementó su deseo por beber una vez más del cuerpo de la joven. Ella correspondió a las exigencias del heredero de la misma forma pues durante el corto tiempo que había estado sin él ya lo extrañaba.

Había elegido un vestido azul _(–Como sus ojos –pensó -)_ para ese día, la hacía verse muy femenina. Su cabello nuevamente estaba libre cayendo sobre su espalda. Unos pequeños aretes de brillantes completaron su atuendo y unas zapatillas también azules espigaron más su figura. El aroma de las rosas era su perfume favorito, el mismo que su "prometido" disfrutaba en ella.

_Ágil, nerviosa, blanca, delgada,_

_media de seda bien estirada,_

_gola de encaje, corsé de ¡Crac!_

_Nariz pequeña, garbosa, cuca,_

_y palpitantes sobre la nuca_

_rizos tan rubios como el cognac*._

Anthony estaba a punto de olvidarse de todo y de todos para tomar a su esposa ahí mismo nuevamente _– ¡Dios! Es tan hermosa. Todavía no puedo creer que sea mía, completamente mía_ –. Las manos del joven iniciaron un erótico viaje por el cuerpo de Candy al tiempo que ella correspondía de la misma manera. Con el tiempo su respiración se agitó y suaves gemidos placenteros abandonaron las gargantas de ambos muchachos. Lentamente la cordura apareció entre los esposos y trataron de aislar lo que les provocaba la tan deseada presencia del otro, el contacto de sus cuerpos, la danza de sus lenguas, las caricias intercambiadas. Se miraron con amor, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y sus manos entrelazadas.

Anthony colocó su frente sobre la frente de Candy y con su voz aterciopelada exclamo-:

- Te extrañé. Gracias por la maravillosa noche que me regalaste –. La respiración de Anthony lentamente se normalizaba.

- Yo también te extrañé –, el rubor estaba en las mejillas de la chica. A Anthony le pareció que ese rubor la hacía más bella.

-Creo que será mejor que salgamos de tu alcoba antes de que no sea capaz de controlarme –, respondió seductor, mientras intrépidamente recogía con su mano la falda de la chica para acariciar sus piernas sin abandonar su abrazo.

-¡Anthony! –La mano de su esposo logró poner nerviosa a la joven haciéndola ruborizar exquisitamente.

-¡JaJaJa! –. La risa cálida y sincera del heredero llenó los oídos de Candy –. No puedo creer que sigas ruborizándote conmigo –, le habló a media voz al oído –pero me gusta. Adoro provocar tantas cosas distintas en ti.

-¡Eres un …! –Anthony no la dejó terminar. Sabía que seguramente le reprendería, así que atrapó sus labios para besarla y la condujo hasta la puerta sin retirar sus labios y sin dejar de abrazarla. Una vez en la puerta la dejó de besar para salir con ella entre risillas nerviosas, cómplices, seductoras.

-Sí ya sé lo que soy… pero te gusta –, le dijo con aire de seguridad –. Ya quiero que sea la hora de dormir para escabullirme en tu recámara. Este va a ser el día más largo de mi vida –, sus ojos de cielo se obscurecieron apasionados con la breve distancia de los labios de Candy.

-¡Anthony! –Candy se puso tan roja como la grana mientras que su esposo le dedicaba la sonrisa más encantadora y le ofrecía su brazo para conducirla al comedor.

Caminaron por el pasillo como lo que eran: Dos recién casados enamorados. No podían dejar de mirarse con nerviosismos y con picardía. En definitiva, tenían problemas para esconder su felicidad.

_Sus ojos verdes bailan el tango,_

_¡Nada hay más bello que el arremango _

_provocativo de su nariz!_

_Por ser tan joven y tan bonita,_

_Cual mi sedosa blanca gatita,_

_Diera sus pajes la emperatriz*._

_(*La Duquesa Job, –fragmento- Manuel Gutiérrez Nájera 1859-1895)_

Cuando la pareja bajó, Candy se encontró con un enorme arreglo de Dulces Candy en el recibidor de la puerta principal de la mansión. Eran por lo menos doce docenas arregladas en diferentes niveles logrando que el ensamble alcanzara una medida fuera de lo común. El señor Withman, que había venido de Lakewood a dar el mantenimiento mensual al jardín, había ayudado gustoso a Anthony muy temprano a preparar la sorpresa. Después incluso Anthony había trabajado en el jardín, algo que no hacía ya tan seguido pues todo su tiempo lo había dedicado a su Candy… pero esta mañana era distinta. Se había levantado después de dormir un poco para platicar con su madre sobre su inmensa felicidad y eso era algo que solía hacer entre las pocas rosas que Rosemarie había plantado también en Chicago, poco después el señor Withman llegó al jardín y Anthony decidió ayudarle.

-¡Gracias mi amor! ¡Son bellísimas! –. La joven lo abrazó y lo besó entusiasmada. Definitivamente: Para la pareja era muy complicado mantener la cordura. Tenían el deseo a flor de piel. El joven esposo habría preferido estar tras la puerta de una recámara conyugal cerrada con llave, aislados por completo del mundo para disfrutar de los placeres de hacer suya a Candy una y otra vez.

-Creo que tendré que regalarte rosas más seguido –. La recibió en sus brazos conteniendo todo lo que la chica le hacía sentir.

Pero Candy, aún no había aprendido a controlarse y profundizó su beso buscando encender a su "prometido".

-Candy si sigues besándome de esa forma nada habrá que me detenga de sacarte de la mansión ahora mismo –, le susurró al oído –, no me importaría tener que enfrentarme a la tía abuela y a tus dos padres –, le dijo sin liberarla de su abrazo hundiendo su cabeza en los risos de la chica.

-Cof-cof -el piloto se encogió de hombros –. Buenos Días –, saludó divertido, con un gesto que indicaba que ya empezaba a resignarse a ser él quien siempre sacara a la pareja de su ensueño.

-¿Stear verdad? –. Le preguntó al oído. Anthony ni siquiera necesitó girar para saber quién era el intruso. Sonrió también resignado acunando a su "novia" aunque un tanto agradecido porque en realidad no bromeaba cuando pensaba en raptar a su "novia" esa mañana.

-Siempre –. Le contestó Candy también a media voz con una tímida sonrisa sin apartarse de su abrazo, escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven pues aún estaba sonrojada por su deseo hacia su esposo.

-¡Anthony! ¿Qué tanto le decías a Candy que la sonrojaste de ese modo? –. Siempre Archie quería indagar. –Gatita, no permitas que mi primo te incomode –. Agregó fijando sus ojos de miel en la joven quien apenada abandonaba su escondite.

-¡Archie! –. Stear y Paty detuvieron al menor de los Cornwell.

-¡Gatita! ¿Qué te hiciste? Hoy estás… estás… no sé… ¡Más hermosa que nunca! –. Hizo una reverencia caballerosamente clavando sus hermosos ojos en la delicada silueta femenina. Había algo que le atraía más poderosamente que nunca. Sin embargo, como el caballero que era, sabía que debía que guardar su distancia.

-Yo… este…nada… que bromista eres Archie –. Nuevamente se sonrojó al recordar lo que la hacía lucir diferente. Mientras que Anthony la abrazaba con más fuerza hacia él, como cobijándola. Solo los brazos de su esposo era lo que Candy necesitaba para sentirse segura y protegida.

-¡Es cierto Candy! –, dijo Annie –. Te ves distinta esta mañana.

-¡Déjenla en paz! Debe ser la felicidad de las actividades de ayer –, dijo Stear.

-Sí. Eso debe ser –. Agregó Patricia; pero la pareja creía adivinar lo que esos dos tenían, ellos habían visto ese brillo antes… Stear en Paty y Paty en Stear… después de la noche en que Paty aceptara ser su esposa y sellaran el compromiso en la alcoba de la chica, en casa de la abuela Marta, aprovechando su ausencia. Archie y Annie también adivinaron después del comentario de "las actividades de ayer" lo que lograba el brillo en la mirada de los secretos cónyuges.

-¡Oh! –. Exclamaron Annie y Archie sonrojados completamente por su indiscreción. Anthony empezaba a disfrutar esos pequeños detalles. Amaba ver a Candy refugiarse en sus brazos.

Todos en la mansión se habían maravillado ante el hermoso detalle floral; también habían adivinado sin mucho esfuerzo para quien y de quien eran esas hermosas rosas y era el tema principal entre los comensales que esperaban pacientes en el comedor a que todos estuvieran presentes para empezar.

Cuando las tres parejas llegaron al comedor, el cordial saludo de Candy y Anthony sonó diferente.

-¡Guauu Candy! Sí que amaneciste feliz esta mañana –, le dijo Bárbara para responder al saludo.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno es el primer día que amanezco comprometida… nunca me había sentido tan feliz –, definitivamente los ojos de Candy no ocultaban su nueva realidad.

-¿Candice? –. Terrence había notado el cambio y deseaba indagar en el interior de la joven –. ¿Candice? –. Ella no levantaba la mirada porque sabía que en esa mesa había tres personas a las que sería difícil mentirles.

-¿Pequeña? –. Albert también sabía que había algo más. Ahora estaba seguro de las actividades de los señores Brown. Sonrió ligeramente sonrojado. Anthony entonces descubrió que su tío estaba enterado de todo y supo que debía hablar de inmediato con él.

-¿Hermanita? –. Tom también lo había notado -. ¡JaJaJa! Pues sí que te ha hecho feliz mi amigo… -Tom se percató de su imprudencia –, al pedir tu mano.

-¡TOM! –. De inmediato las voces de los cómplices del secreto lo retaron.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo amanecer feliz? ¿No han visto el hermoso ramo de rosas que Anthony me regaló? –. La pecosa encontró la excusa perfecta. Afortunadamente su padre, el Duque de Gerald todavía no la conocía tan bien.

-¡Por supuesto! –. Respondieron los tres caballeros. Pero ninguno se tragaba el cuento. Ni siquiera Terry que no estaba enterado de "las actividades de ayer".

Cuando por fin las miradas de Candy y Terry se encontraron el actor de inmediato descubrió la verdad: Candy no solo estaba diferente, ella misma ya era diferente y ese brillo era lo único que le faltaba para ser una mujer completa… una mujer completa. Esa mañana estaba más hermosa que nunca. Había algo… algo que antes no estaba. Después miró a Anthony, tenía el mismo brillo, la misma felicidad… ¿Será posible? Un dolor profundo en su pecho lo hizo casi doblarse, pero lo disimuló muy bien. Miró a Albert, quien parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión, ambos caballeros se miraron y bajaron la vista un tanto abochornados.

La mano de Anthony descansaba suavemente sobre la mano de su esposa mientras esperaban para que les sirvieran, él hacía pequeños círculos sobre el dorso de la mano de la chica, enviando señales de pasión y deseo por la muchacha. Abel parecía que también estaba feliz y antes de que el desayuno comenzara pidió un poco de tiempo para hacer un anuncio.

Era un chico sencillo, no conocía de protocolos y formalidades, lo mismo que Lady Bárbara. Miró al Duque de Gerald y le pidió que le diera un poco de su tiempo para pedirle la mano de su hija, ya no hablaba de noviazgo; había estado cortejando a Bárbara desde antes de encontrar a su padre, así que lo que el joven buscaba era el consentimiento para que su noviazgo fuera oficial y pronto pudieran casarse.

¡Bárbara estaba muy feliz! Se estaba dando una nueva oportunidad y nuevas ilusiones nacieron en la chica. Abel tomó a Bárbara de la mano al tiempo que le aclaraba al Duque de Gerald que ya ella estaba de acuerdo. La rebelde mirada de Abel cambiaba automáticamente en cuanto se encontraba con las arrebatadoras esmeraldas de Bárbara. Los zafiros del joven marinero encontraban su hogar al penetrar en los ojos de la joven duquesa. Ciertamente no hay nada mejor que encontrar a la persona indicada. Probablemente en la búsqueda obtendremos algunas heridas, pero son precisamente esas heridas las que nos preparan para dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Yo he amado a Bárbara desde que era un niño. La he cuidado y la he protegido, ha sido lo más importante que he tenido. Ella es mi único tesoro. Por ella soy capaz de todo con tal de verla sonreír porque su sonrisa ilumina mi vida, aleja todas mis penas, me da paz en mis tribulaciones. Soy un hombre mejor cuando ella está a mi lado y quiero hacerla mi esposa para cumplir mi sueño… nuestro sueño… -, sonrió al recordarlo –. Quizás era porque mi hermano y yo éramos los únicos que ella conocía, pero cuando era niña siempre decía que ella sería esposa de alguno de nosotros –, nuevamente sonrió–, eso alimentaba mi amor, yo siempre le dije que nunca renunciara a sus sueños –, sonrió pícaro y todos los que estaban en la mesa, sonrieron con él –. ¡Ella ha aceptado ser mi novia, ha aceptado casarse conmigo! Creo que no hace falta tiempo para conocernos. Nadie la conoce mejor que yo… que nosotros… -miró a su hermano –y nadie me conoce mejor que ella.

Bárbara por su parte se sentía en un sueño. Cada vez que miraba a Abel su corazón parecía latir más a prisa de lo normal. Había una imperante necesidad de arrojarse a sus brazos y sentirse cobijada tras la arrolladora personalidad del muchacho. Buscaba sus ojos con la necesidad de iluminar su vida, se perdía en la fuerza de su carácter y en la ternura que era exclusiva para ella. Pensaba en su enorme sacrificio de esconder su amor por tanto tiempo a fin de que ella estuviera tranquila, en que no vaciló en abandonar su hogar para que ella no descubriera el fuego con que la miraba, en el esfuerzo por mantenerse alejado a fin de que fuera feliz en el mundo que habían creado para ella. Aún más: Bárbara pensaba en lo que Abel hizo para ayudarla a escapar de Londres con Laurent y en lo firme que se mantuvo una vez que la creyó perdida. Sí, Abel Bateman la amaba y ella había aprendido a amarlo, ya no había nada que pudiera evitar que ellos fueran felices.

Nuevamente el Duque se sintió asombrado, ¿Encontró a sus hijas para entregarlas a los hombres de su vida?

-Bueno Abel, creo que no soy yo quien tiene que autorizar. Si Bárbara ha aceptado ser tu esposa, yo no puedo ni quiero oponerme. Ella ha seguido a su corazón y me alegro mucho por ustedes –. El Duque de Gerald se sintió enaltecido en sus hermosas hijas, quienes habían demostrado ser jovencitas fuertes, dulces, inteligentes… ellas le recordaban a su esposa; sobre todo Bárbara, pues era la viva imagen de su madre.

-Me parece que el amor está en el aire –, dijo Archie –. ¡Tenemos cuatro parejas felizmente comprometidas en la mesa! –Por Abel y Bárbara –levantó su copa de vino –Stear y Paty, Terry y Susana y por Anthony y Candy. ¡Salud!

-Salud –. Contestó el resto de los comensales. Aunque Terry no se escuchó muy entusiasmado cuando Archie lo mencionó, no como el resto, que se había sonrojado felizmente.

-Eso me recuerda que no me has dicho cuando quieres que vayamos a casa de los Britter para pedir la mano de Annie –. Albert sonaba un tanto desafiante y ansioso de que su sobrino pensara seriamente si en verdad era su deseo desposar a Annie Britter.

-Cof, Cof –. Archie casi se ahoga –. Pronto, tío. Pronto –. Annie bajó la cabeza. Archie llevaba mucho tiempo diciendo lo mismo. Tenía que hacer algo.

-En realidad, yo no quiero casarme todavía –, dijo Annie con firmeza. Con un brillo en sus ojos nunca antes visto, la chica continuó –: Stear y Paty van a ser ingenieros, Candy y Anthony serán médicos, Terry y Susana aman el teatro, yo también quiero hacer algo… quiero matricularme en la universidad, quiero estudiar economía, quiero participar activamente en el mundo de los negocios.

-¡Annie! –La pandilla no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Incluso Terry se había unido al grito de asombro. Y qué decir de Tom… que todo el tiempo solo la había oído hablar de ser una buena esposa. Archie se sintió herido en su orgullo… _¿Su novia no quería casarse con él todavía? _

_-¡Annie! –De entre los comensales el más asombrado era Arturo. En realidad tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja incapaz de ser disimulada; pero su hermano le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo para indicarle que era demasiado obvio. El joven Bateman entonces trató de calmar la alocada carrera de su corazón y prestar atención a lo que decía Annie._

-Archie también tiene planes… será economista o administrador. Yo quiero hacer algo con mi vida. Candy nos ha dado un buen ejemplo a Paty y a mí. Las mujeres podemos valernos por nosotras mismas si es necesario. No deberíamos nunca depender de un hombre para salir adelante, podemos ser tan autosuficientes como queramos si tan solo nos valoramos. Así que, Archivald Cornwell, no te preocupes, yo también tengo planes. Candy nunca necesitó de nadie para alcanzar sus metas: Decidió que abandonaría el San Pablo y lo hizo, aún teniendo que viajar como polizón, luego decidió que quería ser enfermera y lo logró; ha vivido en el ojo del huracán ante las defensoras de las "buenas" costumbres, pero ha demostrado que si no le hacemos daño a nadie, podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos porque las mujeres somos también fuertes. Ya me cansé de ser una cobarde. Durante siglos hemos vivido en un mundo gobernado por los hombres en donde nuestras opiniones no son importantes. Nosotras tenemos mucho que ver con ello. Mujeres como –, la chica inclinó su rostro apenada –, mujeres como yo, dejamos que los problemas del mundo sean resueltos por los varones. ¿Por qué debe ser así? ¿Acaso nosotras no compartimos este mundo con los hombres? ¿Acaso no somos nosotras su fortaleza? Apenas ayer escuché un par de veces la frase "Ayuda idónea" –. Annie no se percataba del maravilloso brillo que sus ojos tenían -, ¿Qué es lo que eso significa? Creo que significa que hemos sido creadas para ayudar de forma ideal… "No es bueno que el hombre esté solo", escuché decir muchas veces a la Hermana María cuando nos narraba la forma en que Adán y Eva fueron creados citando las palabras de Dios mismo… entonces ¿Por qué muchas de nosotras permitimos que estén solos en la toma de importantes decisiones? ¿Por qué los abandonamos? Yo quiero ser la "ayuda idónea" de mi futuro esposo y más, quiero ser una mujer que pueda aportar algo a la sociedad. Ya hay muchas mujeres frívolas, ya hay muchas mujeres groseras, ya hay muchas mujeres sin valores; pienso que hacen faltan más mujeres capaces de darse a sí mismas en causas justas y nobles, mujeres que se preocupen por lo demás, ocupando posiciones de liderazgo y de influencia. Mostrando que podemos colaborar para hacer de este, un mundo mejor. Es cierto que como madres podemos hacerlo y no dudo que esa sea la labor más loable, sin embargo, creo que podemos influir positivamente en quienes nos rodean si compartimos nuestros talentos y nuestros conocimientos más allá de la paredes de nuestro hogar.

La pasión con la que Annie Britter había hablado dejó mudo el comedor. Todos estaban de acuerdo con ella, incluso la tía abuela tenía que aceptar que sus ideas debían crecer si no deseaba que estas nuevas generaciones la tacharan de retrógrada. Candy había ayudado a William gracias a su valor, su entereza y su preparación, de otra manera… no… no se atrevía a pensar que hubiese pasado con William y con el clan Andrew.

Arturo sintió que el piso se movía cuando escuchó las ideas revolucionarias de la joven aunadas a la sensualidad que se desprendía de los labios de Annie, sus delicados y finos ademanes, su melodiosa voz y esa mezcla de timidez y osadía… Archivald debía estar loco al no proponerle matrimonio. Por una mujer así él sería capaz de olvidarse de la granja y empezar a usar el título de Conde y las riquezas que la Reina les había otorgado a él y a su hermano por su intervención al descubrir la conspiración en su contra, pero que ellos preferían no usar si no era estrictamente necesario.

-¡Vaya Annie! Déjame decirte que me has dejado sorprendido gratamente. Estoy más que de acuerdo contigo; las mujeres deben dejar de depender de los hombres si quieren sobrevivir en los cambios de este nuevo siglo. Me siento orgulloso de ser amigo de ustedes: Candy, Paty, Bárbara, Annie porque son el prototipo ideal de la nueva generación; y sobre todo, me siento orgulloso de mi madre que también supo salir adelante sola, se forjó un lugar por sí misma y eso es muy difícil todavía pues el mundo laboral sigue regido por lo hombres; pero sé que ustedes lo lograrán también –. Terrence había hablado con la misma pasión que Annie.

_-¿De qué estaban hechas estas chicas que habían logrado que hombres buenos se enamoraran locamente de ellas?-._ Susana se sentía avergonzada. Extrañamente se sintió entusiasmada al pensarse útil… quizás si buscaba oportunidades podría también ser autosuficiente y hacer que Terry la incluyera en su lista de mujeres del nuevo siglo. Ella casi nunca hablaba para evitar otra escena como la de Teodora, no quería volver a darle motivos a Terry para que se molestara con ella pero escuchaba atentamente todo lo que los demás decían y lentamente había aprendido un poco de cada uno. De hecho los chicos ya no estaban tan fríos con ella esta mañana. Tal vez había llegado el momento de decirle adiós a Terry.

-¡Annie! Gracias por lo que has dicho –, la pecosa le guiñó el ojo.

-Sí Annie… yo también te felicito –, Eleonor Baker estaba más emocionada que todos.

-Annie –, Arturo de olvidó de los formalismos –, no sabe la admiración tan profunda que despierta en mí al escucharla hablar de tal manera –. La joven se sonrojó ligeramente. La voz de Arturo tenía un tono dulce y arrebatador al mismo tiempo. Correspondió a la cortesía con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-En realidad creo que las mujeres tenemos mucho que aportar en este nuevo siglo, sin embargo debo aceptar que en mi vida, mis amigos han sido de gran influencia –Annie hizo un rápido escrutinio de los jóvenes que estaban sentados a la mesa –He aprendido muchas cosas de todos: Admiro la caballerosidad y delicioso arrebato de Archie, el enorme valor de Stear para abandonar sus lujos y pelear por lo que a él le pareció justo así como su empeño en soñar con cosas que nunca se han visto, la sensatez y la entrega de Anthony, los brazos y rodillas fuertes de Tom para apoyar a sus amigos, la lealtad de Arturo, el sacrificio de Abel, el coraje de Terry para salir adelante aún con todo en su contra y bueno… no sabría por dónde empezar para enumerar las virtudes de Albert, creo que lo que más admiro de él es el amor que tiene por todos nosotros; porque he visto como ama a su familia pero también he visto el amor que tiene por sus amigos; es tan grande que es capaz de sacrificar sus sueños altruistas para convertirse en un hombre de negocios; algo que, todos sabemos, no le gusta nada. Pero es fuerte, es inteligente, noble y ha sabido ser un buen amigo. Yo estoy muy feliz porque ustedes enriquecen mi vida –. La chica sonrió tímidamente ante las miradas aún más asombradas de sus amigos, que estaban disfrutando del despliegue emocional que la joven estaba aportando –. Creo que ustedes son del tipo de hombres que hacen falta en el mundo, del tipo de hombres que resuelve los problemas en vez de mantenerse pasivos. Muchos otros limitan sus sueños porque creen que es "obvio" que no pueden llevarse a cabo; la "realidad" los limita. Pero ustedes son de los que sueñan con cosas que no se han hecho y no permiten que les arrebaten sus ideales. He tenido en mi vida la influencia de hombres y mujeres buenos; creo que es hora de despertar… de dejar de ser como las hojas arrastradas por el viento. Quiero hacer de mi vida una experiencia que aporte algo bueno.

**************************************************************************

Solo los breves malestares de Susana llamaban la atención de Terrence, ya la primera noche el doctor Martin había acudido a la mansión para ayudarle a disminuir los dolores y la misma Candy había aplicado los sedantes vía intravenosa. Era curioso ver cómo la pecosa era capaz de hacer a un lado sus intereses cuando se trataba de cumplir con las obligaciones de su profesión, la había atendido con cordialidad; por supuesto que Susana estaba lejos de saber que Candy conocía perfectamente la fuente de los repentinos dolores.

Postrada en la cama de esa elegante habitación, Susana Marlowe meditaba sobre lo extraña que se sentía en ese mundo. Había hecho nuevamente lo posible por encajar en las conversaciones pero nada de lo que decía parecía ser apropiado. Incluso Abel y Arturo se desarrollaban con mayor seguridad que ella; había escuchado sobre sus costumbres campiranas y no comprendía muy bien cómo lograban tanta soltura en ese ambiente.

La pobre chica no se daba cuenta que si se mostraba a los demás sin poses y falsedades, se relajaría; la sinceridad habría sido su mejor carta, si tan solo lo hubiese descubierto. En el mundo del clan Andrew no se trataba de títulos nobiliarios y bienes, se trataba de personas con deseos ardientes de ser felices y hacer felices a los demás. Eso era algo que Susana Marlowe estaba aprendiendo. Su madre se sentía agradecida por la paciencia de Terry y por la hospitalidad de William A. Andrew al recibirlas en Chicago porque sentía que, de alguna manera, la pandilla estaba influyendo en su hija. Por lo menos ya no asediaba a Terry y tampoco estaba siempre de mal humor.

¡Hasta Tom parecía disfrutar las veladas con sus amigos! Había encontrado en Arturo y Abel buenos compañeros de charlas. Incluso ya habían realizado una visita al rancho Stevens un par de días atrás, cuando Tom volvió a su casa. Anthony, Abel, Arturo y Tom mostraron sus habilidades con los caballos (pese a las protestas de Candy) en un encuentro de rodeo, Bárbara les enseñó lo buena que era con el boomerang, Candy hizo gala de su agilidad con el lazo y el resto del grupo… bueno el resto del grupo se unió a la algarabía durante el improvisado baile nocturno alrededor de la fogata.

***************************************************************************

Ciertamente el Doctor Martin no era un psicoanalista; pero Susana había tenido uno de esos fuertes dolores que la asaltaban de vez en cuando a fin de que Terry le mostrara un poco de interés por lo que el joven no había dudado en pedirle su opinión. El doctor Freud estaba muy lejos; así que el Terrence decidió escuchar al médico amigo de sus dos mejores amigos.

-Doctor Martin, sea sincero conmigo y dígame si realmente Susana sigue sintiendo dolor físico o simplemente está actuando.

-¡Oh sí joven Grandchester! Ella realmente siente dolor y es un dolor casi insoportable; solo que ese dolor sigue siendo causado por su propia mente; quizás para llamar la atención. Es involuntario, ella no lo controla, se deprime y entonces su mente trabaja de forma tal que le da lo que ella quiere: Sentir dolor para sentirse importante.

-Entiendo –la espalda de Terry se dobló por el peso nuevamente –, la terapia no le ha ayudado mucho. Ella no tiene interés en mejorar.

-Me alegra que lo entienda –el doctor Martin invitó a Terry a abandonar el cuarto que Susana ocupaba –. Su prometida necesita rodearse de amigos que la hagan sentir bien. Dígame joven Grandchester: ¿Ella tiene estas recaídas con la misma frecuencia que las tenía en New York?

-No doctor… ella ha estado bien. No se ha quejado de dolores físicos. La veo hasta de mejor humor. Antes ella y yo siempre estábamos discutiendo pero ahora está más tranquila. Ya no me reclama mis desplantes ni tampoco está a la defensiva. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, solo ha tenido un par de recaídas.

-Bueno, tal parece que la convivencia con los amigos de usted le hace bien. Debería considerar permanecer un poco más entre los Andrew, hasta que los dolores desaparezcan por completo, verá que si la hacen sentir aceptada, ella mejorará completamente. Pienso que entre todos podrían convencerla para que use una prótesis, busque una actividad que le guste y la desarrolle… tal vez quiera estudiar también; he escuchado que las chicas están pensando eso seriamente. Podrían contagiarla. Mire joven Grandchester -, el médico abrazó a Terry con la misma familiaridad y confianza con que abrazaba a Albert; ese gesto se le hizo un tanto extraño al aristócrata, pero no puso objeción alguna, además, ese médico lo hacía sentir tan cómodo como el Doctor Freud –. Su novia es una mujer con un fuerte shock emocional; trate de entenderla: Una joven bella, ambiciosa, caprichosa, inteligente y en el despegue de una carrera prometedora. De pronto todo le es arrebatado por accidente. De la noche a la mañana su vida giró 180ª, ya no será nunca una diva ni la famosa actriz que siempre soñó. Por eso se aferró a usted, hágale un favor y hágaselo a usted mismo: Devuélvale lo que perdió en ese accidente. Devuélvale la vida que ella tenía y verá que si lo logra ella misma le dará su libertad porque comprenderá que vale demasiado como para mendigar amor. Enséñele a vivir con su discapacidad

-Lo he intentado doctor pero ella no tiene interés –, la voz de Terry empezaba a sonar desesperada. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás, como tratando de despejar su mente.

-¡Por supuesto que no tiene interés! Usted también perdió lo que más ama en ese accidente y… ¿Cuál fue su reacción? –. El médico hizo una pausa –. No me mire así; conozco su historia, recuerde que soy amigo de Candy y Albert. Dígame joven, ¿Qué fue lo que le ayudó a usted a salir adelante?

-Candy, es decir, su recuerdo –luego agregó-: Y el teatro.

-Susana Marlowe no tiene amigos, no tiene el teatro –, miró a Terry para ver si había entendido el punto –. Dele amigos que la apoyen, que la hagan sentir valiosa. Ella puede volver al teatro si la convencen de usar una prótesis, pero lo primero que debe hacer, es ganarse su confianza para que ella haga lo que usted desea. Ayúdela a enfrentar su realidad, deje de culparla por haberlo separado de Candy. Si usted hubiera buscado ayuda habría encontrado esta respuesta en ese momento y ahora sería feliz con la mujer que ama. Pero prefirió hundirse con ella… creo que es el momento se volver a vivir. Ella le salvó la vida, desde su punto de vista: Devuélvale su vida. Al principio encontrará un muro del tamaño de la Muralla China pero ella lo aprecia, no sé si lo ame, francamente creo que no; usted aprenda a valorar lo que ella hizo por usted y deje de pensar en que se está sacrificando por ella, lo peor que puede hacer es tenerle lástima, ella siente su lástima y hace que se tenga lástima a sí misma; sea agradecido y sea su amigo, creo que lo que ella hizo, aunque fuera solo un acto reflejo, bien merece que usted sea su amigo; pero eso no sucederá mientras la siga culpando de su propia pérdida. Una pérdida que usted disculpará pero es solo responsabilidad de usted y de Candy –, el médico palmeó el hombro de Terrence para darle ánimo. Estoy seguro de que si le pide ayuda a los chicos Andrew, las Gerald, los Bateman y las señoritas O'Brien y Britter la encontrará. Todos ellos lo aprecian verdaderamente y me parece que saben lo difícil que es para usted toda esta situación. Trate de hacerlos entender el estado emocional en que se encontraba la señorita Marlowe cuando se aferró de usted.

-Gracias doctor. Creo que dicen bien cuando afirman que las soluciones vienen más fácilmente de los ajenos al problema; ven las cosas con más claridad. Tiene razón, me perdí en mi propia miseria y no pude ver la miseria de Susana –. Terry necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, tenía mucho que hacer para empezar. Sus pasos se volvieron un poco más ligeros y sus ojos parecieron brillar con cierta esperanza.

***************************************************************************

En la modesta mansión todo estaba lúgubre. Los sirvientes habían sido despedidos; algunos de ellos habían sido contratados por los Andrew para continuar trabajando en Lakewood. Solo una mucama y una cocinera habían conservado su trabajo. Con eso era suficiente para las necesidades de las damas que habitarían el lugar.

Los Legan estaban pasando por graves problemas financieros: Tras la expulsión de la familia del Clan Andrew, muchos de los socios del señor Legan le habían dado la espalda. Su esposa y sus hijos "gozaban" de un reputación nada envidiable y los hombres honorables (o los que se preciaban de serlo) preferían no tener nada que ver con ellos.

El señor Legan había vuelto con urgencia de Florida tras enterarse de las medidas que la tía abuela y William Albert habían tomado. Y no era para menos. El hombre amaba a Anthony y en verdad había sufrido al creerlo muerto. ¿Cómo era posible tanta maldad en unas damas de "buena cuna"? También apreciaba a Candy y no podía comprender cómo su hijo se había atrevido a secuestrarla e intentar ultrajarla.

Sus negocios de la noche a la mañana se habían venido a pique; si seguían con esa tendencia muy pronto no habría nada para proveer para su familia.

-Entiéndelo Sarah. No hay otra manera –, trató de explicar a la fría mujer que lo miraba con reproche. Como si el hombre tuviese la culpa de las fechorías de su familia.

-No puedo creerlo. ¡Esa niña que trajiste de ese maldito orfanato nos ha arruinado la vida! Te dije que no era correcto que la trajeras –, los ojos de la mujer estaban llenos de furia.

-Basta Sarah, es suficiente. Ni siquiera voy a discutir contigo al respecto. Ya todo está decidido. Es mejor que firmes el divorcio –, le exigió.

-No entiendo cómo puede favorecerme ser una mujer divorciada. Todos me señalarán.

-Es verdad, pero por lo menos yo podré volver a hacer negocios y tendré el dinero para darte lo que marca la ley. De otra manera nadie querrá hacer negocios conmigo y nos hundiremos en la miseria –, le dijo –, a menos que quieras trabajar de cocinera o costurera para tener algo que llevarte a la boca. Además ya todos te señalan, a ti y a nuestros hijos.

-¿Trabajar yo? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-No estoy bromeando Sarah. Es mejor que en cuanto lleguen los papeles del divorcio los firmes de inmediato. Y de una vez te advierto: No será mucho el dinero que pueda darte, así que Elisa y Neal tendrán que trabajar, eso tan pronto pague su deuda con la ley. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió a tu hijo secuestrar a los hijos de dos duques ingleses? ¿Te das cuenta de la magnitud del problema?

La mujer iba a decir algo pero su esposo ya no la escuchó. Tomó un ligero equipaje y salió de la que hasta el momento había sido su casa. Con la tristeza como única compañera el señor Legan introdujo su maleta en su auto. Se detuvo por un momento a contemplar la propiedad. Se sentía fracasado. No había sido capaz de educar apropiadamente a un par de chicos y nunca había llegado a conocer a su esposa. Con ojos analíticos viajó lentamente por cada rincón; tuvo que recargarse de la portezuela del auto para no caer. Obviamente estaba triste, desolado. El día era precioso, la música de las aves, el arrullo de los árboles meciéndose con el viento, la canción del agua del arroyuelo, los rayos solares filtrándose entre las copas de los árboles… sin embargo nada de eso era suficiente para aliviar el abatido corazón del señor Legan. Tarde o temprano aprenderían que los esfuerzos de nuestros padres por enseñarnos no sustituye nuestra libertad de escoger: El libre albedrío.

Era mejor abandonar la propiedad. Adentro de la casona, dos orgullosas mujeres lo miraron manejar y perderse en el camino.

-¡Candy! –Elisa viviría para odiar el solo nombre. Tendría que marcharse de Lakewood, tenía que irse de Chicago. Debía volver a empezar lejos pues nadie deseaba tener contacto con ella.

***************************************************************************

En el ajedrez, cuando uno de los jugadores logra quitarle a su contrincante uno de sus caballos a cambio de sacrificar uno de sus alfiles, se dice que ha logrado "la calidad"; en cierta forma, de acuerdo a las habilidades de ajedrecista, puede decirse que está en ventaja. Archie miró el tablero sin poder creer que por vez primera pudiera lograr "la calidad" frente a Terrence. Con manos un poco temblorosas (pues tampoco estaba muy concentrado en la partida y temía una de esas jugadas sorpresa de su contrincante), tomó uno de los amenazantes corceles y puso en su lugar uno de sus alfiles. Terry tardó en reaccionar. Trataba de organizar su juego pero de pronto se dio cuenta que el caballo necesario no estaba más sobre el tablero; miró hacia la mesa y lo encontró.

-Vaya Archie, nadie, excepto mi padre había logrado la calidad, frente a mí. Y solo lo lograba en mi época de entrenamiento, cuando apenas empezaba a entender este juego –. En realidad no sabía si felicitar a su amigo o reprocharse una jugada tan falsa.

-Ssshhh… No me hables Terry; estoy muy distraído, tengo que concentrarme –. Respondió el elegante muchacho con su vista fija en el tablero tratando de adivinar la siguiente jugada de Terry – _Ojalá pudiera lograr la calidad en mi vida –masculló para sí._

Después de varios minutos, Terry abrió los ojos con asombro. No podía creerlo, Archie era un buen contrincante, pero ninguno de los dos habían sido capaces de encontrar el "Mate al pastor" justo frente a sus narices.

-¡Eso es de principiantes! –. Dijo con enojo –. Sin entusiasmo alguno corrió su Dama protegida por su alfil para adueñarse del peón frente al caballo del Rey –, "Jaque Mate" –, con frustración Terry empezó a alcanzar las piezas fuera del tablero para colocarlas nuevamente; le dio tiempo a Archie para que analizara la jugada.

-¡Diablos! –. Archie estaba más frustrado que Terry –. ¡Me pastoreaste! No lo puedo creer.

-Vamos Cornwell, no te enojes –le respondió Terry –ambos sabemos que ninguno de los dos logró concentrarse. Será mejor que busquemos otra actividad.

-Uhmmmm… no lo sé Terry; me siento inquieto, no se me ocurre nada –Archie sonaba intranquilo.

-¿Qué te parece un poco de esgrima? Quizá eso te quite la aflicción de tus ojos. El ejercicio es muy bueno –, Terry trató de sonar entusiasta; aunque tampoco se sentía bien de ánimos.

-Pero para que sea diferente, esta vez usemos los floretes –le retó su amigo.

-Creí que no sabías usarlo y que por eso siempre pedías la espada –, se rió Terry –, es el arma más técnica y necesitas más destreza mental y física, la verdad pensé que te quedaba grande –. Terry se rió con ironía; no importaba cuán bien se llevaran ahora, Terry siempre buscaba molestar a Archie.

-¿Qué dijiste actor de quinta? ¡Vamos! Te demostraré que soy igual de bueno con el florete y con el sable como con la espada –, respondió Archie con aire de superioridad –verás lo hábil y rápido que puedo ser.

-Sí claro, y yo soy la Hermana Grey –, le dijo con ironía.

-¡Andando duquecito! ¡Ya lo verás! –. Archie empujó a Terry por la espalda mientras reía al imaginarse a Terry vestido con su hábito de monja –. Yo prefiero la espada porque los duelos son más semejantes al esgrima clásico, puede tocar todo el cuerpo del contrincante y con el florete solo puedes tocar el torso… pero camina… te daré unas lecciones prácticas.

-Cuidado Archivald Cornwell, el florete es mi arma fuerte; ¡Te lo demostraré! –, le advirtió Terry.

Los caballeros llevaron las armas blancas hasta el jardín. Esta vez no había testigos para disfrutar del encuentro.

En su andar vieron a lo lejos a Stear y Paty, parecía que discutían, pero prefirieron dejarles su espacio.

Los suaves dedos de la brisa de la "Ciudad de los Vientos" jugaban con el pelo de los chicos. Ambos caminaron en dirección al lago atrás de la mansión. Terry, durante su caminata buscó nuevamente una respuesta a lo que debía hacer con su futuro. Candy estaba feliz con su vida y él también debía buscar su felicidad, aunque le doliera hasta el alma, debía reconocer que la mujer que amaba ya no sería para él. El día estaba hermoso: Un cielo azul y despejado permitía a los rayos del sol la entrada a cualquier rincón del jardín. Terrence se preguntaba cómo lograría ser amigo de Susana. Un águila en el cielo volaba indiferente a los pensamientos del actor, pero para Terry el ave no lo fue:

Si tan solo pudiera volar sobre los problemas y tener la visión de ése animal para encontrar las soluciones –, pensó tristemente mientras cerraba sus zafiros para ocultar su pena.

¡Terry! –, la voz de Archie lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Dime Archie –, contestó todavía ausente.

Te pregunté si este lugar te parece bien –, le dijo Archie tratando de entender al aristócrata.

Sí, me da igual, donde tú digas está bien –, ahora era Terry el que necesitaba ser inyectado de entusiasmo.

Al mismo tiempo tres figuras ágiles de escabulleron en los límites de la mansión. Se habían enterado por los periódicos que el Conde Gerald estaba hospedado en la mansión Andrew. Con una soltura increíble las siluetas escalaron la barda sin vigilancia y sonrieron con aire de triunfo una vez que estuvieron sobre la misma. Se miraron con determinación. Habían decidido que no se hablarían una vez dentro de los límites, así que se comunicaron únicamente con sus ojos y con sus manos. Analizaron el interior de la propiedad y empezaron a deslizarse entre los árboles. Estaban en los límites de atrás de la propiedad y sabían que los esperaba un larguísimo recorrido. Durante una hora aproximadamente, los extraños se adentraron con cautela, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubiertos. Sus movimientos eran felinos: Suaves, determinantes, al acecho.

¡Touché! –, gritó Terry mientras lograba con increíble agilidad tocar a Archie.

¡Touché! –, respondió el delicioso chico con sus ojos de miel un tanto encendidos colocando su florete sobre Terry en un veloz movimiento.

Llevaban varios minutos enfrascados en la gesta. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer. Aunque amigos, sus instintos varoniles les impedían darse por vencidos.

Las siluetas tuvieron que detenerse. No había manera de continuar hacia la mansión; al menos no por ese camino. Querían llegar sin ser descubiertos hasta la mismísima alcoba del Conde Gerald para sorprenderlo. Estaban cada uno en diferentes árboles pues si se desplazaban por los mismos, llamarían la atención. Las tres siluetas se miraron confundidas, ¿Qué hacer?

La gesta Grandchester-Cornwell, como era de esperarse, se tornó más rápida y violenta. En un inesperado movimiento, Archivald desarmó a Terry y lo acorraló hacia el tronco de un árbol, justo debajo de una de las siluetas. El florete de Terry había caído fuera de su alcance por lo que Archie acercó su florete hasta su torso en posición de "en guardia" con el brazo izquierdo levantado en forma de escuadra y sosteniendo el florete con su mano derecha.

-No sabes cuántas veces he soñado con este momento –, le dijo en falsa amenaza sonriendo con satisfacción –, parece que los papeles se han invertido actorcillo –. Sin embargo Archie no se había dado cuenta que su florete había herido a Terry.

No bien hubo dicho estas palabras, un lazo atrapó su brazo izquierdo obligándolo a apartarse de Terry.

-¡Bruto! –. La silueta que estaba en el árbol donde Terry estaba recargado brincó ágilmente de rama en rama hasta llegar a dónde estaba el muchacho ya descansando en el piso, tocándose el pecho.

Archie miró la silueta femenina que se acercaba a Terry y con dulzura le preguntaba:

-¿Estás bien? –. Los ojos grises de la joven frente a Terry estaban muy asombrados -. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Pero si eres Terry! –. Ahora pasó del asombro al miedo al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en los zafiros que estaban tan asombrados como los ojos frente a él.

-¿Gaby? –, Terry descubrió su temor y trató de reconfortarla –. No te asustes "Sapito". No es nada, este catrín frente a ti no me ha herido seriamente –. Terry sonrió con cariño a la jovencita que lo miraba extasiada.

Pero el menor de los Cornwell no podía acercarse a Terry pues ya la soga que lo había atrapado del brazo estaba alrededor de todo su cuerpo y él estaba… ¡Amarrado del tronco de otro árbol!

-¿Estás bien? –, la chica insistía en preguntar al aristócrata sobre su estado, pero Terry no podía responder. Se sintió muy confundido con la cercanía de los irises frente a él. La linda chica ya estaba rompiendo su crinolina –, con ágiles manos le quitó la camisa a Terry para cubrir su herida y presionarla.

Terry no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, todo era tan rápido. La chica junto a él examinaba su herida un poco sonrojada ante lo que encontró al despojar a Terry de su camisa. El cuerpo bastante bien proporcionado del heredero del ducado de Grandchester era algo que pondría nerviosa a cualquiera, mientras que el muchacho estaba como en trance por la profundidad y la dulzura de los ojos que lo miraban preocupados. Las manos suaves y blancas se movían sobre su torso desnudo causando un ligero cosquilleo, el cabello largo y castaño de la joven brillaba espectacularmente.

-¿Te sientes bien? –. Preguntó nuevamente la muchacha. Sus ojos se encontraron y Terry recordó que, cuando la joven sonreía, dos pequeños hoyuelos se dibujaban en su rostro, uno en cada mejilla.

-Sí. "Hoyitos de sapito" –, le respondió. Mientras acariciaba su rostro.

-¿Me estás llamando sapo nuevamente? –La joven se puso de pie con sus manos sobre su cadera y Terry notó que la chica era casi tan alta como él -¡Bah! Pues yo solo me preocupé por ti. Y déjame decirte que me preocupé sinceramente –le reprochó.

-Parece que tú la estás pasando mejor que yo Terry –por fin la voz de Archie se atrevió a abandonar su garganta una vez que el miedo pasó. Seguía atado del árbol, pero aún no lograba ver a quien lo había atado.

-¡JaJaJa! Pues eso parece. Mientras que yo tengo una enfermera tú tienes un verdugo.

-Debe ser un tipo alto y fuerte para haberme hecho semejante cosa –dijo Archie, aún sin comprender quién era esa extraña y por qué no podía sentir que debía ponerse en alerta.

-¡JaJaJa! ¿Así que un hombre alto y fuerte solamente podría someterlo? –. La voz sensual y diáfana hizo que la piel de Archie se erizara y, sin saber porqué su corazón diera un brinco. De atrás del tronco apareció la delicada figura de una joven; exactamente igual a la primera: De ojos grises, de cabello largo y castaño del mismo tono que la primera; de sonrisa cálida y de personalidad sofisticada –. Gabrielle, Terry, ¿Qué piensan? ¿Soy un hombre alto y fuerte?

-¡Sophie! Todo pensé, menos que fueras a mostrar tus habilidades con el lazo ante este joven tan "Elegante" –, la descripción y el tono que usara Gabrielle para referirse a Archie lograron que Terry riera; pero de inmediato se quejó de dolor. Archie se quedó casi petrificado ante la arrolladora y sofisticada presencia de la joven que lo tenía atado -. ¿Estás bien? –. Preguntó por tercera vez Gabrielle –. No te muevas –, le pidió casi en un ruego, mientras lo detenía por los hombros para evitar que se levantara. Sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros. Ambos muchachos sintieron una conocida corriente que los atravesaba tenazmente. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de desviar su mirada del contrario.

-Sí. Creo que estoy bien –, respondió Terry todavía perdido en la luz de los ojos de Gabrielle. En verdad era una joven hermosa, sus ojos estaban llenos de paz y de seguridad. Sin embargo, súbitamente Terry se puso a la defensiva. Sus músculos se tensaron y la miró con reproche. De inmediato Gabrielle comprendió.

-Terry, no quise dejarte solo en esa horrible escuela. Un buen día mi abuelo dijo que nos vendríamos a América y no pude despedirme de ti. Mi amistad contigo era un secreto, mi abuelo no quería ningún contacto con los Grandchester porque sabía que probablemente los vigilaban para llegar hasta mi mamá –, la chica acarició la mejilla de Terry, pero el muchacho estaba sintiendo miles de emociones difíciles de describir. Una pequeña lágrima por el rechazo de su amigo escapó de los ojos de la joven –Sophie, será mejor que nos olvidemos del plan, quizás ellos puedan llevarnos con el Conde Gerald –apenas pudo decir.

- No lo sé Gabrielle –, Sophie miró a los caballeros –, son patéticos: Terry está herido y el otro está atado de un árbol –, la joven miró con cierta ternura a ambos caballeros –. Además parece que nuestro viejo amigo está molesto y no confía en nosotras.

-Suéltame –, exigió Archie –. Libérame antes de que grite y vengan a detenerlas por invadir propiedad privada.

-Cálmate Archie –, Terry empezaba a relajarse –, ¿No te das cuenta que no quieren hacernos daño?

-¡Vamos Gabrielle! Creo que podemos llegar a la mansión antes de que este par nos eche de cabeza.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón –, las chicas se miraron con picardía.

Sophie se acercó y besó delicadamente a Archie en los labios. El joven sintió que, de no haber sido porque estaba atado a un árbol, se habría desvanecido de la emoción.

_-¡Diablos me regaló un beso y tenía que haber estado atado a un árbol! ¡Qué suerte! –pensó con frustración._

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando descubrió la audacia de Gabrielle, pues se hincó delante del aristócrata arrogante y lo besó también en los labios pero con una pasión que se desbordaba por cada poro de la chica. Terry no supo cómo reaccionar, ya no era un chiquillo y la joven que estaba frente a él le regaló un beso; ¿Quién podría rechazar tal caricia de una joven tan bella y dulce? Cuando estaba a punto de tomar ventaja de la situación la jovencita decidió interrumpir su osadía sin dejar de abrazar a Terry. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del muchacho.

-Tenemos que hablar–. Le dijo Terry al oído –, Me debes una explicación "Sapito".

-Claro "Renacuajo". Te explicaré después lo que sucedió –. Le respondió de la joven de la misma manera. Archie miraba a la pareja con un enorme signo de interrogación en el rostro, pero no se atrevía a interrumpir.

-¡Vayámonos ya Gabrielle! Creo que volveremos a verlos –, les dijo Sophie –. Terry, me dio gusto volver a verte –, le aventó un beso al aire y obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? –Protestó Gabrielle.

-¡JaJaJa! ¿Lo ves Terry? ¡Eres inolvidable! ¡Mi hermana no ha dejado de pensar en ti! –_Lo que me pregunto es si alguna vez tú pensaste en ella de la misma forma. _

-¡Vamos! –Gritaron a la tercera silueta que empezó a avanzar sin ser vista. Pero ellas ya no treparon a los árboles, corrieron por el sendero que conducía a la Mansión.

-¡Esperen! ¡Deben liberarme! –. Gritó Archie. Terry se levantó lentamente, pues en realidad la herida era mucho más que un pequeño rasguño y le molestaba si se reía.

-Vamos Cornwell, será mejor que nos adelantemos, tengo un presentimiento. No sé qué pasa pero creo que mis amigas vinieron para quedarse.

-¿Tú también? –Archie abrió sus ojos como platos; al parecer su presentimiento era compartido –. ¿Tus amigas? A mí me pareció que Gabrielle es más que tu amiga.

-Vamos Archie, eso fue hace tiempo, cuando todavía no conocía a Candy. Ni siquiera podemos decir que hayamos sido más que buenos amigos. Justo cuando pensaba que podía haber algo entre nosotros ella desapareció de mi vida. No entiendo qué fue ese beso. Tú sabes que por el momento mi corazón está ocupado y yo no quiero herir a una vieja amiga –. Terry no mentía, estaba tan sorprendido como Archie.

-Pues a mí me pareció que ese beso no estaba en el pasado –, Archie sonrió complacido –, y espero que me escuches, por tu bien, definitivamente Candy está fuera de tu alcance –. Le advirtió con sincera preocupación. Quizás su amigo podría ser feliz más pronto de lo que pensaba. Pero Terry decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos por el atajo? –Le invitó con cierta malicia en tono divertido.

-Odio ensuciar mi ropa, pero vamos –, los jóvenes abandonaron las armas y se apresuraron a la mansión.

Al llegar a la mansión los chicos fueron directo a la recámara de Terry pues él necesitaba una camisa. Estaban por salir cuando escucharon ruidos en el balcón. Se miraron y de inmediato corrieron a esconderse al baño. No se sorprendieron al ver entrar a la recámara a las chicas de ojos grises.

-Parece que no hay nadie –, dijo Sophie a Gabrielle en voz baja.

-¿Estás segura Sophie? –. La chica no se atrevía a entrar –. Creo que debimos auxiliar a Terry. ¿Notaste lo guapísimo que se ha puesto?

Terry no pudo evitar sentirse complacido con esas palabras. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a atraer las miradas femeninas, el que Gabrielle hablara de esa manera alimentaba su ego.

_-Sigo sin entender por qué las mujeres dicen que eres guapo –, dijo Archie al oído de Terry._

_-Estás celoso Archie –, contestó sarcástico Terry en voz baja –, soy encantador._

-¿Guapísimo Terry? –. Preguntó incrédula Sophie en la recámara –. Ay Gabrielle, el chico que dejé atado al tronco, ese sí es realmente guapo. ¿No te diste cuenta de sus hermosos ojos y de su buen gusto para vestir? ¡Por Dios! Es guapísimo –. Nuevamente Archie sintió que su corazón brincaba. Desde que percibiera el lazo en su mano sintió algo extraño.

-¡Anda Sophie apresúrate, no queremos que el Conde Gerald nos vea en estas fachas!

Las chicas iniciaron con el ritual femenino de arreglo personal. Con rapidez se despojaron de sus vestidos y sacaron unas hermosas prendas de las pequeñas bolsas que llevaban consigo. Terry y Archie se paralizaron ante la belleza de las chicas. Eran unos caballeros pero les fue imposible separar sus ojos de las jovencitas que se desvestían con la mayor naturalidad. Su cabello fue liberado de tal forma que cayó sobre su espalda. El corsé levantaba generosamente sus bien formados senos y acentuaba su diminuta cintura. Los blancos hombros de las chicas sensualmente al descubierto invitaban al deseo. Sus bien formadas piernas eran largas y firmes. La caricia de la tela de sus vestidos era algo que producía la envidia de los muchachos.

-Espero que seas un caballero y no estés mirando a Sophie –,le advirtió Archie a Terry.

-Y yo espero que ni siquiera se te ocurra mirar a Gaby –, respondió Terry.

-Con una chica tan sofisticada como Sophie, no podría mirar a nadie más.

-Con la dulzura de Gaby difícilmente miraría hacia su hermana en este momento.

-Muy bien

-Muy bien

Los "caballeros" permanecieron absortos y en silencio hasta que las chicas abandonaron la alcoba de Terry. Los jóvenes salieron tras ellas y en el pasillo cada uno las tomó del brazo para dirigirse a la recámara de Archie, que era la más cercana. Con aire de total control de la situación y sintiéndose superiores, los chicos empezaron a interrogarlas:

-Muy bien señoritas –, Terry estaba extrañamente ¿Feliz? –. Ahora van a decirnos porqué entran a la propiedad como si fueran ladronas –. Las muchachas estaban sentadas en la cama de Archie sin atreverse a abrir la boca. Pero sonreían con seguridad.

-No les diremos nada. Queremos ver al Conde Gerald –, exigieron al unísono.

-¡JaJaJa! –Terry estaba divirtiéndose, pero Archie se moría de curiosidad; sentía el natural instinto de defender a las damas –. De esa manera lo único que verán será nuestros rostros –. Terry se acercó con su característica sonrisa de Adonis al rostro de la dulce Gabrielle, que parecía estar un poco apenada. Sin embargo la muchacha no se amedrentó: Sostuvo su mirada al aristócrata de tal forma que Terry fue el primero en desviarla; como siempre, esos ojos lo desarmaban.

-Solo tienen que decirnos porqué entraron de ese modo. Deben hacerlo si no quieren que llamemos a la servidumbre para que las echen de la propiedad –Archie trato de sonar convincente. Se recargó en la puerta con su rodilla flexionado y sus brazos cruzados totalmente desenfadado.

De pronto las chicas empezaron a gritar desesperadas. Como si estuvieran siendo atacadas.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! –Todo parecía indicar que habían acudido al plan B.

Las voces cristalinas de las chicas recorrieron de inmediato la mansión. Lo curioso es que sonreían complacidas mutuamente mientras que Archie y Terry se miraban confundidos. Esto solo lograba incrementar la confianza de las jovencitas, quienes continuaban pidiendo auxilio para atraer la atención de los habitantes.

Stear fue el primero en llegar a la habitación, pero se quedó paralizado ante las jovencitas. Miró a Archie y a Terry como pidiendo una explicación pero los muchachos solamente respondieron con una mirada de sorpresa encogiéndose de hombros. Las chicas continuaron gritando hasta que la alcoba estuvo llena; todos miraban con reproche a Archie y a Terry, y luego miraban hacia las inocentes "damiselas en peligro".

-¡Rayos! –, la voz del patriarca sonaba en verdad molesta –. Archivald Cornwell Andrew, Terrence Graham Grandchester ¿Pueden explicarme qué significa esto? –. Las muchachas "lloraban" abrazadas una a la otra en un extraordinario despliegue de actuación. Parecían dos lindas conejillas a punto de ser heridas por algún animal.

Por supuesto que nadie en la pandilla podía creer que Terry y Archie quisieran hacerles daño, pero estaban sorprendidos de la actitud de las muchachas.

-Albert… -, dijeron al unísono Terry y Archie con la intención de explicar lo poco que sabían.

-No chicos, mejor ustedes no –, el magante no quería que los muchachos se vieran en la incómoda situación de echar de cabeza a las damas –. Creo que será mejor escuchar a las señoritas –, miró con dulzura a las muchachas y les hizo un gesto para que empezaran a hablar. Todos en la habitación deseaban conocer los motivos para que las hermosas chicas estuvieran gritando.

-¿Nosotras? –. Gabrielle parecía ser la más dispuesta a hablar, su dulzura no le permitía seguir actuando. La voz le tembló ligeramente, pero continuó –: Nosotras nos escabullimos en la mansión porque queremos hablar con el Duque Gerald.

-¿Conmigo? –. La voz del Conde se abrió paso entre todos los que estaban dentro de la alcoba de Archie y en el pasillo -. ¿Y qué es lo que quieren decirme? –. El Duque de Gerald miró con curiosidad a las jovencitas. Sus ojos verdes se veían en realidad confundidos. Se mantuvo erguido sin desviar la mirada de quienes habían solicitado su presencia.

Las señoritas entonces, sin poder controlarlo, se fueron directo al cuello del Conde, lo abrazaron y lo llenaron de besos. Entre lágrimas y risas se negaban a separarse de él. Todos en el lugar estaban asombrados. Ni siquiera Candy y Bárbara lo habían besado de tal modo durante su reencuentro. Pero había algo en esa escena que no incomodaba; podía percibirse que el amor de esas señoritas era algo limpio y tan cristalino como sus miradas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? –. Por fin el Conde pudo hablar, se sentía hasta cierto punto apenado por las atenciones recibidas. Su amigo Richard Grandchester no sabía qué pensar; lo miraba tan confundido como él.

-¡Tus hijas! –. Respondieron las muchachitas de golpe negándose a abandonar el abrazo.

_-Parece que las Gerald son mi debilidad –, confesó Terry a Archie._

_-Ni me lo digas –, respondió su amigo un tanto resignado._

-No señoritas, ustedes deben estar en un error. Yo ya he encontrado a mis hijas –, el Duque trató de ser amable –. Candy, Bárbara, acérquense –, las jóvenes se acercaron a su padre.

No bien aparecieron en escena; las recién llegadas se abalanzaron hacia ellas llenándolas de besos también. Bárbara y Candy no sabían qué hacer; aquélla simpática pareja no parecía reparar en lo más mínimo en sus muestras de cariño. Sin embargo notaron que necesitarían más que "El llamado de la sangre" para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras. Las señoritas se dirigieron al balcón y empezaron a llamar a la tercera silueta. Había permanecido oculto porque era la única prueba de que lo que decían era verdad.

-¡Harold! ¡Ya puedes venir! –. En ese momento una figura alta y masculina abandonó con increíble agilidad el árbol y apareció en el balcón. Tan pronto estuvo dentro de la alcoba, los ojos de todos los testigos se maravillaron. El guapísimo muchacho hizo una pequeña reverencia para saludar; luego miró a Terry y se acercó para abrazarlo. Necesitaría el apoyo moral de su amigo.

-¡Hola Terry! –. Los muchachos se saludaron entusiasmados –. _Debes creer en Gaby, ella no tuvo oportunidad de despedirse y le prohibieron escribirte –, le dijo al oído. Terry se sintió muy extraño; había dejado de pensar en Gaby con la idea de que lo había abandonado ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora nuevamente, cuando su vida era un desastre? ¿Quizás por eso?_

-¡Pero si es idéntico a ti cuando tenías su edad!–. El Duque de Grandchester reconoció de inmediato a su amigo en la figura del recién llegado.

-Pero… –, obviamente que el Duque Gerald notó el increíble parecido físico y su voz sonó indecisa. Harold se parecía a él de la misma forma que Bárbara se parecía a su esposa.

-Sentimos haber entrado como ladrones, pero creímos que si nos presentábamos en la puerta diciendo que éramos tus hijas ni siquiera nos dejarían entrar porque según nos hemos enterado, tú tienes la idea de que mamá murió en Australia; solo estabas buscando a Candice y a Bárbara porque no sabías de nuestra existencia –, la sensual y sofisticada voz de Sophie empezó con las explicaciones –, mamá está allá afuera esperando. Ella tampoco quiso presentarse a tocar la puerta de la mansión porque tuvo miedo de ser rechazada; la única prueba que tiene de que somos tus hijas e hijo es nuestra edad y el parecido que tiene Harold contigo. Somos trillizos. La noche que perdió a Bárbara ella tenía dos meses de embarazo. Ni siquiera somos un año menores que Candice. Creo que deberías de escucharla.

El Duque de Gerald no terminó de escuchar a su hija. Salió corriendo de la habitación tan nervioso como un jovenzuelo a su primera cita. Todos iban a seguirlo, pero Albert se los impidió.

-Yo iré a ofrecerles un lugar en el que puedan platicar sin ser interrumpidos, todos ustedes esperen aquí –, su voz sonó tan autoritaria que no hubo quien se atreviera a contradecirlo. Ni siquiera la tía abuela.

-Anthony –, para Albert era imposible no pensar en Candy –, no te apartes de ella _-. ¡Qué tonto! Como si mi sobrino la fuera a abandonar en este momento. Albert, Albert, Albert, debes recordar que Candy es su esposa._

-No te preocupes tío. No pienso hacerlo –, el joven abrazó a su esposa. Podía sentirla temblar de la emoción.

Sin embargo la chica abandonó los brazos protectores de Anthony para ir a los brazos de Harold y las recién llegadas. Bárbara se unió a sus hermanos. Era una delicia ver a los jóvenes Gerald abrazados; no podían decir una sola palabra, simplemente se miraban emocionados esperando por la ocasión en que fueran llamados para reunirse con sus padres.

Candy no podía creer que ahora tuviera cuatro hermanos. ¡Cuatro! Y todavía más: Allá abajo, en la misma casa ¡Estaría su mamá! Bárbara podía entender las cosas que estaban pasando por la cabeza de Candy y le extendió su mano para entrelazarlas. No quisieron abandonar el calor que les producía la cercanía de los trillizos. Sophie y Gabrielle eran bellas, compartían la fortaleza de carácter de sus hermanas mayores; pero no solo eso, poseían espíritus nobles, tiernos y dulces. La única diferencia es que ellas se criaron desde pequeñas en el seno de la familia de su madre. Desde pequeñas estuvieron rodeadas de lujos y, por lo tanto sabían dirigirse con soltura y propiedad dentro de la clase alta; aunque ello no les quitaba la sencillez y la humildad para tratar a todas las personas por igual.

Lentamente los adultos abandonaron la recámara para dejar solos a los muchachos. Susana y su madre sabían que no tenían nada que hacer ahí y tuvieron el tacto de abandonar también el lugar. La tía abuela, sabiendo de la camaradería de los muchachos, invitó al Duque de Grandchester y a Eleonor a tomar el té con ella. Albert aún no había regresado, pero seguramente estaba abajo, así que lo invitarían a unirse a ellos.

Una vez solos, la pandilla empezó a tomar sus lugares naturales:

Anthony por fin recuperó a su esposa y Abel tomó en sus brazos a Bárbara. Ambas jóvenes se sintieron muy reconfortadas por sus parejas. Archie estaba confundido, Annie no se acercaba a él. Estaba con Candy y Anthony y solo de vez en cuando le dirigía una sonrisa incómoda, como si lo rechazara; como si prefiriera estar lejos.

¿Hasta dónde la costumbre de estar con alguien puede volvernos dependientes de su compañía? ¿Hasta qué punto preferimos andar por senderos conocidos aunque la felicidad plena no esté ahí en lugar de arriesgarnos a abandonarlos y buscar la plenitud en nuevas opciones? Ciertamente terminar una relación es difícil. Sin embargo, cuando esa relación no te hace sentir feliz, pleno, limita tu progreso o te hunde en la rutina, es mejor hacer los ajustes necesarios. Annie había descubierto que no era feliz con Archie; el amor no puede ser solamente en un solo sentido; debe dar y recibir. Archie no amaba a Annie, pero era un caballero y no se atrevía a faltar a su palabra.

-Annie tú y yo tenemos que hablar –fue Archie quien se acercó a la morena –no sé qué te pasa pero me da la impresión de que me estás evitando. El muchacho no sabía qué pensar; realmente no amaba a Annie como mujer pero estaba acostumbrado a ella y la apreciaba sinceramente. Estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella; claro… en cuanto estuviera listo para ello.

-¿Ahora te acuerdas de que existo Archie? –.Había una sombra en los ojos de Annie –. Desde que eres amigo de Terry ambos parecen siameses, te has olvidado de que existo –, le reprochó –, pero sí. Tienes razón, necesitamos hablar –. Annie clavó sus azules ojos en los de Archie. Eran tan fríos y a la vez de cálidos… qué extraño; por más esfuerzo que hizo no pudo penetrar en los pensamientos de la joven.

Patricia y el guapísimo sargento Alistear Cornwell estaban más misteriosos que nunca. Hablaban en voz baja y no se involucraban en las conversaciones de sus amigos. Al parecer algo le preocupaba a la joven, y su novio no dejaba de hablarle al oído mientras tomaba sus manos. El jovial y divertido carácter de Stear no estaba, sus ojos estaban ausentes, pero se esforzaba por apoyar a su querida prima por lo menos con su presencia.

-¿Estás bien? –. La dulce voz de Gabrielle se dirigió con preocupación a Terry –. ¿Cómo está tu herida? –. Le peguntó mientras se acercaba a su amigo. En otro tiempo Terrence habría puesto una barrera entre él y la jovencita de tal forma que el parapeto impidiera ser lastimado. Se habría burlado de los hoyuelos en su cara cuando sonríe o la habría vuelto a llamar "Sapito"; sin embargo, había aprendido la lección, ya no respondería a la dulzura con arrogancia.

-No te preocupes Gabrielle, es solo un rasguño –, contestó sinceramente agradecido por la preocupación de la jovencita.

-¿Gabrielle? ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Gabrielle? –La joven disminuyó la distancia con Terry reflejando tristeza en su mirar, le habló con el tono más delicado que encontró -: ¿Ya olvidaste como me llamaste hace apenas unos minutos? Soy Gaby y sabes que no me gusta que tú me llames Gabrielle ¡Caramba Terry! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parece que estás a la defensiva conmigo; sé que eres de carácter difícil pero eso es con los demás ¡Soy yo! –. Gaby lo miró decepcionada, pero de pronto una mancha de sangre en la camisa de Terry llamó su atención. La joven acercó su mano hacia la herida de Terry; a través de la tela pudo sentir que realmente no era tan pequeña y, que nuevamente empezaba a dar problemas –. ¡Mira Terry! Sigues sangrando–, abrió los ojos enormemente mientras se daba media vuelta para dirigirse al baño, pero antes de seguir se detuvo para darle un ligero golpe a Archie en el brazo –. Eres un bruto. Si te metes con Terry te metes conmigo –, la chica acercó su mirada amenazante a el rosto de Archie y con su dedo índice dio unos golpecitos en su cabeza –: Grábatelo bien, si es que tienes algo de cerebro "Elegante" –, le dijo con cierta molestia. Todos se sorprendieron por la familiaridad con que la chica trataba a Terry. Luego Gabrielle volvió a golpear a Archie con la palma abierta en el hombro y siguió su camino -¡Te aprovechas de Terry!.

-¡Auch! Y tú no te quedas atrás –contestó el elegante mientras se sobaba el brazo-. Además, yo no me aprovecho de Terry, él es un buen contrincante –, le dijo a la muchacha que se perdía detrás de la puerta de su baño.

-Sí claro –, respondió Gaby mientras abría el botiquín –, tan bueno que nunca ha logrado vencerme.

-¡JaJaJa! Esa es mi amiga Gaby –, dijo Terry con un poco de orgullo por la actitud de su vieja compañera. Sin embargo, el dolor lo hizo doblarse y llevarse la mano a la herida que estaba justo sobre el costado derecho de su pectoral –, pero no era necesario la última parte.

-¿Qué pasa Terry? –Candy abandonó los brazos de Anthony para acercarse a su amigo -. ¿Por qué estás sangrando?

-No te preocupes Candy, es solo una pequeña herida de mi florete –contestó Archie con aires de grandeza –estábamos en una gesta de esgrima y obviamente Terry fue derrotado en esta ocasión.

-Déjame ver Terry –, le pidió Candy.

-¿Estás segura Candy? –. Terry no quería mostrar la herida pero todos estaban rodeándolo con la curiosidad reflejada en sus rostros.

Terry empezó a desabrochar su blanca camisa. Las chicas se ruborizaron ante los bien proporcionados pectorales del joven inglés. Candy estaba a punto de tocar la herida para ver cuán profunda era cuando la voz de su hermana Gabrielle le pidió que le permitiera curarlo. Sin esperar por la respuesta de Candy, la chica puso los utensilios que había encontrado en el botiquín del baño de Archie sobre la alfombra, se arrodilló delante de Terry y empezó a curarlo con un procedimiento muy profesional. Terry agradeció el gesto, pues no sabía cómo hubiese reaccionado con un solo roce de la pecosa. Anthony ayudó a Candy a incorporarse y la cobijó en su abrazo sin perder el contacto visual con Terry. Fue como si le recordara que esa mujer estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

-¿Así que eres enfermera "Sapito"? –, Terry miró nervioso a la jovencita que se empeñaba en ayudarle –. Todos seguían preguntándose por la familiaridad entre los trillizos y Terry.

–Escúchame "Renacuajo de agua sucia", no sé si ya te diste cuenta, pero ya no soy la niña gordita y bajita que brincaba por todos lados. Y bueno, no soy exactamente una enfermera –, le dijo y le sonrió divertida

-¿No? –. Terry la miró con desconfianza; no quería arriesgarse.

-No te preocupes Terry, estudio Veterinaria, he curado muchos animalitos –, la chica se sonrojó al ver la cara de asombro del aristócrata. Luego agregó divertida –. ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? Sé lo que hago. Ya sabes, soy una chica prodigio, me aceptaron en la Universidad este año.

-Pero yo no soy un animal –. Terry buscó la mirada de Candy como pidiendo su consejo.

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¿No sabes acaso que lo renacuajos son animalitos? –. Se burló Gabrielle. La muchacha trataba de ocultar el sentimiento que le provocaba mirar el pecho desnudo del chico que se había apoderado de sus sueños desde que tenía memoria.

A fin de mantenerlos ocultos del Duque de Angelli, los trillizos de York ingresaron al Colegio San Pablo desde pequeños, al igual que Terry y pocas veces veían a sus familias.

-No te preocupes Terry, parece que realmente sabe lo que hace –, la voz de Candy sonó seca. Sin esa amabilidad de siempre. Todos en la recámara lo notaron; pero no dijeron nada. Anthony solo la tomó de la cintura obligándola a mirarlo. Eso fue suficiente para que la rubia sonriera y se derritiera.

Terry prefirió ignorar la escena y concentrarse en la labor que Gabrielle hacía en su herida. Podía estar con ella sin necesidad de falsos lineamientos. Miró complacido la gracia con que las blancas manos se movían curando su herida y la satisfacción de la muchacha cuando hubo terminado la envidiable tarea. Notó una ligera sonrisa en la joven:

-¿Qué pasa "Sapito"? ¿Te causa gracia saber que me duele? –, dijo bromeando.

-¡Oh no! –, parecía que la joven prefería guardarse lo que estaba pensando.

-¡Te has sonrojado! ¡No te preocupes! Suelo causar ese efecto en las mujeres –exclamó vanidoso.

-Bueno, para que no pienses que mi sonrojo viene por tu causa, te explicaré en lo que estaba pensando "Renacuajo Engreído" –. La joven sonrió y una vez más sus coquetos hoyuelos aparecieron en sus finas facciones -: Pensaba en la vez que tuve que curar un cerdito cuando era pequeña –, Gabrielle se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Terry, logrando ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Te recordé a un cerdito? –. El arrogante joven no pudo escuchar las risas de burla de la pandilla. Estaba irremediablemente perdido en la gris mirada que lo contemplaba extasiada. Se habían olvidado que no estaban solos. Sin embargo las risas más fuertes los volvieron a la realidad.

-Sí, pero no cualquier cerdito. Era mi mascota –aclaró la jovencita totalmente sonrojada.

-¡Qué alivio! –.Terminó Terry –. No lo puedo creer, es la primera vez que alguien me dice algo tan halagador –masculló.

-Vamos Terry, ya no estés enojado conmigo –, le pidió Gabrielle –. Ven, abrázame, te he extrañado mucho. La joven extendió sus brazos tiernamente para esperar el contacto con su amigo. Terry se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Todos en la pieza se miraron sorprendidos, la familiaridad entre Terry y Gaby era algo fuera de lo normal –. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que Susana Marlowe se entere de que me abrazaste?

-No Gaby no es eso –le dijo como queriendo evitar explicaciones.

-¡Vamos Terry! ¡Te conozco! Tienes miedo… -Era imposible que Terry ocultara cualquier cosa de Gaby. Sophie decidió comprobar su teoría y entró en la conversación.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hay de mí Terry Grandchester? ¿No hay un abrazo para mí? –. Sophie se arrodilló al lado de su hermana, justo frente a Terry. El aristócrata, como un acto natural, tomó a Sophie entre sus brazos. No era la primera vez que estaban en ese delicioso contacto.

-¿Lo ves Terry? –, dijo Gabrielle aún más decepcionada –. No tuviste objeción en abrazar a Sophie, pero no quieres abrazarme a mí. ¿A quién le tienes miedo? Susana no está en la habitación. ¿Por qué no quieres que te vean abrazándome? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hicieron Terry? ¿Quién te ha lastimado tanto al grado que prefieras ignorarme? Antes no lo hacías… incluso yo llegué a pensar que…

-No Gaby. No tienes que decirlo –. Le habló delicadamente. En un tono que casi nadie conocía en el rebelde del San Pablo. Terry era un caballero y no permitiría que su vieja amiga se pusiera al descubierto –. Tienes razón, tengo miedo, es extraño. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. Sé que serías incapaz de lastimarme pero no estoy en mi mejor momento; pasaron muchas cosas después de que dejaste el colegio–. Terry acarició el rostro de la joven que lo miraba con desolación. ¡Diablos! Le dolía tanto verla así –. Yo no quiero lastimarte, eres mi amiga, te quiero mucho y quiero protegerte de lo que sé que sientes por mí.

-Terry, ya no soy la niña que necesitaba de ti. Ya no necesito que me protejas. Sé que no soy correspondida. Me he convertido en una mujer; sé que estás comprometido, sé que vas a casarte, sé que ya no soy parte de tu vida –, la muchacha lo miró con cierto miedo esforzándose por detener las lágrimas que traviesamente intentaban traicionarla; tenía miedo de perder a su amigo–. Yo solo quiero volver a ser tu amiga. No pido más–, su voz se quebró por un momento–. Bueno sí: Abrázame –, los ojos acuosos de la jovencita encontraron la misma reacción en los ojos de Terrence.

-Tienes razón Gaby; no debo tener miedo de que alguien vea que te abrazo –. El joven aristócrata no pudo resistirse ante el ruego de su amiga de toda la vida, terminó de abrocharse su camisa y extendió los brazos para recibirla.

Terry continuaba sentado en la cama y ella seguía arrodillada, así que puso su cabeza en el regazo de Terry y lo abrazó de su cintura. El joven inclinó su rostro para hundirlo en la cabellera de Gabrielle que seguía oliendo a fresas. Con la mayor naturalidad besó tiernamente su cabellera una y otra vez mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza. Un silencio se hizo presente; ambos chicos se sentían cómodos y estaban disfrutando el momento. Se sintieron felices de haberse reencontrado, ciertamente nunca hubo una relación de noviazgo entre ellos, pero en algún momento habían sido muy buenos amigos; quizás solo estaban esperando que el tiempo siguiera su curso para pensar en ir más allá que mera amistad. Gabrielle había sido su compañía en el lúgubre colegio antes de que decidiera buscar a su madre. Cuando volvió de su viaje a América se encontró con la noticia de que los trillizos habían abandonado el colegio. Ello ocasionó que se sintiera solo y comenzara a escaparse, luego empezó a beber y a enfrascarse en peleas callejeras. No comprendía porqué su amiga había desaparecido sin decir nada y el rechazo de su madre lo sumió en el más profundo dolor. Los chicos De York eran los únicos amigos del futuro heredero del ducado de Grandchester. Unas cuantas lágrimas, imposibles de ser contenidas aparecieron en la pareja que se abrazaba. Gabrielle trataba de contener todas las emociones que le producía el abrazo de Terry y el joven intentaba no confundirse con lo que alguna vez sintió por la muchacha. Jamás se podría perdonar hacerle daño. Terry levantó la vista para extender su brazo a Sophie quien se unió a la pareja y después Harold también se unió al abrazo. La pandilla, estaba conmovida por lo poco que habían comprendido de la historia que unía al cuarteto: Poco tiempo después de que los chicos De York abandonaran el colegio, los jóvenes Andrew llegaron y Terry conoció a Candy. Por supuesto que las chicas no contuvieron las lágrimas.

En un momento Terry levantó nuevamente la vista para buscar el contacto con Candy quien no sabía ni qué pensar, ni qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Aún no podía asimilar que una de sus hermanitas estuviese enamorada de Terry desde mucho antes que ella apareciera en su vida. Tampoco podía descifrar la mirada de Terrence. Estaba totalmente confundido, al igual que ella. Anthony creyó comprender el mar que se reflejaba en su esposa y hundió su cabeza en su cuello para decirle al oído-:

-No te preocupes, es normal lo que estás sintiendo. Pero pasará –. Candy lo miró sorprendida. Era increíble cómo su esposo podía descifrar y comprender lo que le sucedía sin que ella tuviera que explicarle. Se aferró al abrazo de Anthony y él la reconfortó un tanto aliviado de que se refugiara en él. Anthony Brown era un hombre seguro de sí mismo. Sabía que su esposa lo amaba. Eso no lo dudaría nunca.

***************************************************************************

Finalmente el Duque de Gerald llegó hasta las afueras de la puerta principal. Como un niño que ha perdido a su madre en un carnaval, el Duque empezó a girar de un lado a otro. Buscando casi con desesperación a su esposa. Sus verdes ojos brillaban como hacía varios años y sus manos y pies temblaban irremediablemente. Ellos se habían casado siendo muy jóvenes. El tenía casi veinte años años y ella solo quince cuando sus padres arreglaron su matrimonio, pero en los pocos años que estuvieron juntos se enamoraron y fueron felices.

Un par de siluetas femeninas se acercaron lentamente hacia él. La mayor de las mujeres era la esposa del Duque de Gerald; era una hermosa mujer, con una distinción digna de una reina, con la dulzura de Gabrielle, la sofisticación de Sophie, el valor de Candice y la fuerza de Bárbara. Claramente su buen gusto saltaba a la vista; sus ropas eran exclusivas y su mirar sincero. Tras haber sido rescatada en Australia por unos desconocidos que la encontraron desmayada justo después que el señor Bateman llevara consigo a Bárbara la pusieron en un barco para llevarla a Londres pues era todo lo que la joven repetía una y otra vez en su delirio. Después de tres días inconsciente, la joven madre despertó rumbo a su país natal sin sus pequeñas. Había dejado la bebé en la humilde posada donde se hospedaba pues le era complicado moverse con ambas pequeñas, así que esa tarde solo llevó consigo a Bárbara. Tan pronto como llegó a Inglaterra sus padres la ocultaron y le impidieron regresar a buscar a sus hijas porque descubrieron que estaba embarazada, pero le dieron consuelo iniciando ellos mismos la búsqueda de las niñas sin éxito alguno. Los trillizos nacieron en el seno de la familia de la Condesa y fueron adoptados por sus abuelos, fue así que Gabrielle, Sophie y Harold "De York" estuvieron con Terry en el San Pablo y fueron amigos. Sin embargo, Rose De York no soportaba estar encerrada, además habían descubierto el fuerte lazo de los trillizos con Terry Grandchester; eso era peligroso, pues seguramente Angelli vigilaba a Grandchester para obtener noticias de Rosie; por lo que sus padres la trajeron a América, a una de sus propiedades en Texas, en donde vivieron lejos de cualquier peligro y dirigiendo incansablemente la búsqueda de las niñas perdidas en Australia.

Un azorado Duque de Gerald permaneció hipnotizado por la femenina presencia. El padre de Candy y Bárbara caminó hasta la mujer que lo esperaba emocionada hasta las lágrimas; se detuvo hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia, no sabía qué hacer. Contempló a su esposa como si los años no hubiesen pasado. El tiempo le había favorecido, a sus treinta y cinco años su belleza se había incrementado, dando paso a una hermosa mujer. ¡El Duque estaba paralizado! ¡Sus piernas y brazos no le respondían! Entonces ella acortó la distancia y se arrojó a sus brazos.

-¡Harold! ¡Oh Harold! Cuánto te he extrañado –, un nudo en la garganta de ambos impedía que pudieran emitir palabras. El Duque solo pudo tomarla en sus brazos acunando a la mujer que creía perdida para siempre.

-¡Rose! ¡Rose! ¿Eres tú? –, acunó el rostro de su mujer entre sus manos para asegurarse de que realmente era ella. De que no fuera simplemente una ilusión. La mujer sonreía nerviosa ante el escrutinio de su esposo con lágrimas imparables en sus rosadas mejillas.

-¿Hasta cuándo te vas a convencer? ¡Deja de ponerme nerviosa! –. Albert, quien era testigo de la escena entendió de dónde provenía la fortaleza de las Gerald, ese carácter era el mismo de las hijas del Duque. El duque de Gerald besó a su amada sin importarle la cantidad de testigos que había alrededor de ellos entre los transeúntes ¡Era su esposa! ¡La vida le estaba devolviendo a la mujer que amaba!

-Te amo, te amo, te amo… -, el Duque insistía en no dejarla ir de su abrazo.

-Yo también te amo. Cuando leí en el periódico que estabas en América y que habías encontrado a nuestras hijas no hubo nada que me detuviera un día más: De inmediato hice mis maletas y tomé a nuestros hijos –, la Duquesa estaba aferrada al cuerpo de su esposo tratando de narrar todo en unas cuantas palabras –. Pero papá no me dejó venir sola, me envió con mi hermanita, ¿La recuerdas? –. Entonces la dama se giró para buscar a su "pequeña" hermana –: Isabel, acércate –. Una elegante figura apareció entonces proveniente de una pequeña jardinera, no muy lejos de la pareja.

Isabel era una señorita con el porte de la nobleza inglesa. Culta y refinada. Era alta y delgada. De unos veintidós años. Con la seguridad que le otorgaba su buena cuna, la joven se acercó hasta la pareja. Sonreía ante la felicidad de su hermana mayor y cuando lo hacía todo a su alrededor cobraba mayor vida y luz. Sus ojos eran como la miel, su piel blanca como la nieve y su larga cabellera castaña y rizada.

-¿Isabel? –. El Duque de Gerald de inmediato recibió a la joven entre sus brazos –. Eres una de las señoritas más hermosas que he visto. ¡Mírate! Estás convertida en toda una mujer –. La chica se sonrojó ante los cumplidos de su cuñado, pero haciendo gala de su educación, respondió serena y divertida ante los cumplidos. Su voz sonó segura y encantadora. Fue entonces que William interrumpió la reunión familiar para invitarlos a pasar.

-Creo que será mejor que entremos. Mi Lady, señorita: Bienvenidas –, exclamó el patriarca con cortesía. Pero lo que a continuación sucedió no se lo esperaba.

-¡William! ¿Así saludas a una vieja amiga? –. Exclamó la Duquesa. Quien al descubrir la sorpresa en el rostro del joven magnate decidió explicarle –. ¡Soy Rosie! ¿Ya no recuerdas la cantidad de pastelillos que me pedías que hiciera para ti y que siempre terminaban en la cabeza de mi hermanita? –. En ese momento Isabel sintió que todos los colores se le subieron el rostro.

El joven millonario estuvo haciendo memoria. ¿Será posible que los hilos del destino se entretejan de tal forma? Una vez más miró la sonrisa sincera de la joven Duquesa que le extendía los brazos, todavía sin poder creerlo, miró hacia la figura de la recién llegada. De pronto, también sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro al encontrar en los ojos de la más joven de las mujeres un cierto aire de reproche, seguramente como resultado de sus travesuras infantiles.

-¿Rosie? ¿Rosie De York? –. Como consecuencia, la jovialidad apareció en la charla y William Albert y la Duquesa se fundieron en un enorme abrazo.

-Siento mucho lo que sucedió con Rosemarie; hubiese querido estar contigo, pero en ese tiempo pasaba por una seria depresión.

-Gracias Rosie. Ven, sé de alguien que le dará mucho gusto verte. Ya conoces el camino. No ha cambiado en nada –, el joven millonario estaba casi tan emocionado como la hermosa Duquesa y el Duque de Gerald ya no podía estar más sorprendido.

-¿Y a mí no me saluda el gran William Albert Andrew? –. Hubo un tono de reproche y, al mismo tiempo natural coquetería en el tono de Isabel.

-Isa… Isa… yo… -. William no sabía cómo actuar ante la niña que había sido víctima de sus crueles travesuras infantiles convertida ahora en una hermosa mujer –. Sí claro –, el joven de profundos ojos azules tomó la mano de Isabel y la besó con cortesía. Fue un beso cálido y delicioso que ocasionó una mutua corriente eléctrica al contacto.

-¡Vamos William! No te preocupes, a Isabel ya se le pasó el enojo porque hayas quemado su hermoso cabello, tampoco se acuerda que la encerraras sola en el oscuro ático, ni de que llenaras su bañera con todos esos gusanos de tierra –, por cada experiencia revivida los colores subían más y más a la cara del magnate mientras que Isabel sonreía libremente.

-Lo sabía William –, dijo Isabel triunfante –, sabía que algún día te apenarías por haber sido tan cruel conmigo.

-Bueno, tienes razón –William Albert sonrió un poco más relajado –lo siento mucho.

-Disculpa aceptada –dijo Isabel mientras tomaba el brazo que Albert caballerosamente le ofrecía.

-Aunque, a decir verdad –, sonrió, tenía que desquitarse por el bochorno –, te veías muy graciosa corriendo a la bañera para apagar al fuego y luego, el grito no se me olvida cuando la encontraste llena de gusanos. ¡JaJaJa!

-¡William! Creí que te habías convertido en un caballero, pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo rebelde de siempre –, Isabel trataba de sonar molesta pero su voz más bien era de complicidad.

-Bueno, debo confesarte que cuando vi a tu madre cortando tu largo cabello me sentí culpable. Era muy hermoso y yo fui muy tonto –, no sabía cómo continuar –, yo lo quemé porque no podía dejar de pensar en tu cabello y en lo bien que olía, era un muy chico y no sabía porque me pasaba todo eso; así que decidí quemarlo, pero no sabes cuánto lo sentí, mi peor castigo fue que mi hermana me sentara frente a ti para ver cómo caía cada uno de tus rizos. En verdad lo siento –, William sonrió tímidamente –, si te hace sentir mejor, te diré que esa noche no pude dormir. Me sentía muy mal.

-Bueno… sí, eso me hace sentir mejor –, la joven sonrió como sonríen los vencedores después de la premiación. Luego lo miró con dulzura y agregó –: Me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Tras una larga charla de los esposos Gerald en la biblioteca. Llamaron a sus hijos, quienes bajaron acompañados de la pandilla. Por fin Terry tenía alguien a quién escoltar pues disfrutaba de la compañía de Gabrielle.

Adelante estaban Bárbara y Abel, justo tras de ellos estaban Candy y Anthony, Gabrielle y Terry, Sophie y Harold y los Cornwell con sus novias. Solo Arturo no llevaba nadie para escoltar. Las Marlowe estaban en el salón de té con los Grandchester y la tía, que no dejaba de reír ante las acusaciones que Isabel lanzaba en contra de William, quien para ese momento no podía recordar haber sido capaz de tantas fechorías hacia la hermosa señorita, cuya gracia y porte lo tenían hipnotizado.

Los jóvenes esperaron pacientemente a que los Duques se reunieran con ellos. Poco tiempo pasó para que las enormes puertas se abrieran dando paso a la pareja.

-¿Mamá? –preguntaron las rubias con sus muy diferentes acentos pero con el mismo amor.

-¿Bárbara? ¿Candice? ¿Quién es quién? –Los sollozos de la dama apenas y le permitían hablar. Las jovencitas se presentaron y se abrazaron a su madre sintiendo por primera vez en el caso de Candy la calidez de un abrazo maternal totalmente para ella.

-¡Ahora estamos todos juntos! ¡Ya nada podrá separarnos! –. El Duque abrazó a familia –. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Solo buscaba dos y encontré cinco! –. Estaba llorando como un niño pequeñito; miró a su amigo de toda la vida –: ¡Cinco Richard! ¡Son cinco! Cuatro hermosas señoritas y un apuesto joven. ¿Lo notaste? ¡Se parece a mí! –. El pobre hombre no sabía qué hacer con su emoción-. Y si cuento a los Bateman y a Anthony… ¡Ya tengo ocho! ¡Ocho hijos!

-¿Anthony? ¿Dónde está Anthony? –. La Duquesa buscó entre los presentes con el mismo aire maternal que había dedicado a sus hijos.

-¿Tía Rosie? –. El joven salió de entre la pandilla donde había estado contemplando la escena completamente asombrado por la presencia de la recién llegada.

_-¿Tía? ¿Anthony y Candy son primos? ¡Bien! –Terry no pudo ocultar una enorme sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos. De inmediato buscó la mirada de Archivald quien estaba completamente desconcertado. No podía sonreír sabiendo que Candy y Anthony se habían casado y, estaba seguro habían consumado su matrimonio._

_-¿Tía Rosie? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Anthony y yo somos primos! –Candy estaba a punto de desmayarse; por suerte Albert se había adelantado, sabiendo de su tino para desvanecerse en los momentos más inoportunos. Con su cálida voz le dijo-: _

-No eres prima de Anthony, no te preocupes –, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, gesto que logró tranquilizar a la pecosa –. Anthony la llama tía porque era la mejor amiga de su madre y así le enseñaron a llamarla desde pequeño.

Rosemarie era la única que sabía de la presencia de Rosie en Londres y acudía a visitarla de vez en cuando acompañada por Anthony. De hecho dejaron de verse poco antes de que Rosemarie muriera.

La Duquesa recibió a Anthony en un maternal abrazo y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de ambos.

-¡Oh Anthony! No sabes cuánto me alegra poder abrazarte. Te has convertido en todo un hombre. Tu madre debe estar orgullosa de ti –, le dijo conmovida mientras se deleitaba en el cielo de sus ojos-. Me alegra que estés comprometido con Candy –, exclamó todavía emocionada–. En ocasiones Rosemarie bromeaba conmigo sobre deshacer su compromiso con Terry para que Candy se casara contigo. Todavía los tres eran unos bebés y yo no podía responder pues el compromiso entre Terry y Candy fue idea los caballeros. Creo que Rosemarie debe estar feliz porque pronto se saldrá con la suya.

-Sí… debe de ser –, respondió el joven esposo correspondiendo a las muestras de cariño de la madre de Candy –. _Definitivamente debe estar feliz sabiendo que se salió con la suya –pensó el muchacho._

Entonces la Duquesa descubrió el rostro de Terry, era imposible no reconocerlo, sus hermosos ojos eran los mismos que los de su madre, y su porte sin lugar a dudas era la herencia de su padre.

- ¡Terry! –. Delicadamente se apartó de Anthony para abrazar al heredero del ducado de Grandchester –. ¡Estás guapísimo! Ahora entiendo porqué tantas chicas se vuelven locas con tu nombre en el periódico. Mis hijas más pequeñas y yo somos tus admiradoras. Discúlpame por haberme llevado a mis hijos del colegio sin despedirse. Era necesario, por el bien de ustedes y el nuestro –, la mujer besó la mejilla del aristócrata –. Te felicito, hace tiempo me enteré por los periódicos que vas a desposar a una joven que fue tu compañera en el teatro.

-¿Eh? –. Terry se puso muy nervioso, solo abrazó a la dama mientras le agradecía el gesto.

Los Gerald se abrazaron unos a otros. Después vino el resto de las presentaciones. Al final todos se sentaron en el enorme comedor y la tía abuela dio la señal para que la servidumbre iniciara a servir.

***************************************************************************

Entonces la figura de Adam Benson apareció acompañada de un guapísimo joven alto y fuerte. Un francés también perteneciente a la clase alta, pulcramente enfundado en un uniforme del ejército aliado saludó cortésmente.

-Siento mucho venir sin avisar y sin ser invitado pero la verdad es que ya no resistí más el deseo de visitar a Candy –dijo galante al tiempo que buscaba en la mesa a la chica en cuestión. Se sorprendió cuando vio en la mesa a dos de ellas –. Vaya señorita enfermera intrépida, parece que se multiplican… -sonrió seductor, sabiendo de su gallardía y natural encanto hacia la féminas.

A las chicas les pareció simpático y seductor, además ese uniforme lo hacía verse realmente atractivo. Las risillas de las muchachas no les gustaron mucho a los muchachos que estaban sentados a la mesa.

-¿Quién es? –. Le preguntó Anthony a Candy al oído con la ceja arqueada.

_-¿Señorita enfermera intrépida? ¿Quién se cree para hablarle así a mi pecosa?–. Terry no podía evitar sentir celos de todos los hombres que se acercaban a Candy, hizo su clásica sonrisa retorcida al mirar a Anthony como si lo compadeciera. _

-¡Michael! ¡Estás de regreso! –. Candy se levantó de su lugar y corrió a los brazos del recién llegado, quien la levantó en vilo de un solo movimiento. Eso puso nerviosa a la joven pues fue algo que no se esperaba. Anthony tuvo que apretar sus puños por debajo de la mesa, pero a nadie le pasó desapercibida su mirada profundamente molesta.

-¡Candy! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte! –. El militar sonrió feliz de tener a esa chica en sus brazos –. Estás más hermosa de cómo te recordaba, y mira que desde que te conocí no he dejado de pensar en ti un solo momento –, agregó flirteando con la mujer que estaba sorprendida. Candy se puso roja y bastante nerviosa.

Los celos se apoderaron del joven Brown. Alistear lo percibió y decidió ayudar a su prima. Se levantó, dándole un codazo a Archie y a Annie para que se unieran al grupo.

-¡Michael! ¡Bienvenido! –. Stear lo abrazó con camaradería.

-¡Michael! Me da gusto ver que estas sano y salvo –. Archie lo hizo más por ayudar a Candy; porque no olvidaba que el susodicho estuvo bailando toda una tarde con ella y la había ayudado a bajar de una torre de más de cien metros de altura. Solo recordarlo lo ponía celoso nuevamente.

-¡Michael! A mí también me alegra verte –. Annie trató de ser tan efusiva como Candy para maquillar la escena pero no logró despertar el mismo entusiasmo en el recién llegado.

Gracias Stear, Archie, Annie –. ¡Oh Annie! Tú también estás preciosa –. Tal comentario no le agradó en lo absoluto a cierto joven australiano; quien también tuvo que apretar los puños para controlarse.

Terry sonreía hasta cierto punto divertido. Por fin Anthony estaba sintiendo un poco de todo lo que él había tenido que soportar esos últimos días. Sin embargo; también apretaba los puños por debajo de la mesa; preguntándose hasta cuándo Anthony reaccionaría para regresar a su lugar a la mujer que ambos amaban.

Escuchen todos –, la voz de Candy se alzó para presentar al recién llegado que se había apropiado de su mano–: Quiero presentarles a un amigo nuestro. Es Michael Artois, médico del ejército francés. La razón del efusivo recibimiento es porque nuestro amigo estaba en el frente y estamos felices de verlo vivo–. Luego empezó con las presentaciones de quienes los acompañaban en el comedor, quiso empezar con Anthony para aclarar que él era su prometido, y le funcionó; tan pronto mencionó la palabra "prometido" el joven militar liberó la mano de Candy e hizo un gesto de desilusión.

_-¡Candy! ¡Eres imposible! ¿A cuántos más vas a agregar a mi Club de Resignados? ¿Cuántos corazones rotos van a aparecer por aquí? Y pensar que yo rompí el tuyo. ¡Estúpido Terry!_

Anthony fue el único que se levantó a estrechar la mano del joven médico, pero más que por cortesía, lo hizo para tener el pretexto de abrazar a su esposa y después de asignarle un lugar lo más lejos de ella, Anthony condujo a Candy hasta su silla siempre colocando su mano posesivamente en la cintura de su "prometida". Adoptó un aire de seriedad durante todo momento; estaba bastante celoso por las muestras de afecto entra Candy y Michael, le hubiera gustado tomar al tipo por la solapa y regresarlo a la calle o al mismísimo frente de batalla, de ser posible. Para nada le agradaban las miradas que el francesito le dedicaba a su amada esposa cuando creía que nadie lo observaba. Aguantaba las de Terry porque hasta cierto punto, las entendía; pero… ¿Quién era este tipo exactamente? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Cuando todos hubieron comido, se dirigieron al salón del té:

-Así que eres médico y estuviste en el frente –preguntó Albert, adivinando las interrogantes de Anthony. Además, ciertamente él también estaba celoso de la efusividad del abrazo de la pecosa; quería saber más…

-Sí –, el militar parecía entender que más de uno estaba incómodo con la visita.

-¿Y cómo es que estás en América? ¿Abandonaste el ejército?

-¡Claro que no! Estoy en el mismo programa que Stear –, miró al sargento –, supe que también fuiste elegido para los grupos de investigación. Yo he terminado de estudiar. Voy a dirigir un grupo médico para mejorar la calidad de las prótesis; estaremos haciendo innovaciones de materiales y modelos para facilitar el movimiento de los soldados que desgraciadamente fueron mutilados.

-¿Y tu equipo estará aquí en Chicago?

-No. Estaremos en Washington. Yo estoy en Chicago solo de visita –, le lanzó una mirada a Candy, que por más que se esforzó, no pudo esconder la seducción implícita; cosa que por supuesto no agradó a algunos caballeros. Sobre todo a cierto rubio que aunque poseyera un carácter dulce, también era un rebelde y su sangre se encendía igual que siempre.

-¿Y cómo conociste a mis sobrinos?

-Bueno, fue en una recepción que Eliza Legan ofreció para darme una especie de bienvenida, aquí mismo en los jardines de la mansión hace poco más de dos años –, el joven rió al recordar las circunstancias y agregó-: Lo siento. Siempre me sucede cuando recuerdo mi primer encuentro con Candy –, su blanca piel se sonrojó notablemente –. Candy me dio el honor de bailar conmigo toda la tarde.

Al parecer este joven tenía un plan. De hecho así era: Él había vuelto para conquistar el amor de la rubia enfermera que mostró su valor aquélla tarde; la había encontrado comprometida pero eso no lo detendría. El francés había estado frente a la muerte en diversas ocasiones y un compromiso no sería suficiente para asustarlo. Haría lo posible por conquistar a la joven que había tenido clavada en su mente desde su última visita Chicago. Solo esperaría el momento justo, según él, para hacer que la joven le diera una oportunidad. Anthony parecía adivinar los pensamientos del médico. Tomó a Candy posesivamente sin importarle las reglas por las que estaban regidos. Si tenía que gritarle al mundo que Candy era su mujer, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo con tal de quitarle de encima todos los pretendientes habidos y por haber.

Terry no pudo evitar sus celos, hizo cuentas y lo que encontró no le gustó. Hace dos años Candy era su novia. Cómo entonces se había atrevido a bailar toda la tarde con un fulano el mismo día en que lo conociera. Se atrevió a abrir la boca:

-¿Hace dos años? –. Candy adivinó lo que estaba pensando. Lo conocía tan bien. Y no supo porqué pero necesitaba explicarle a Terry.

-Sí. Ella estaba estudiando enfermería –, respondió Michael como si supiera todo sobre ella. Gesto que hizo que Anthony presionara la cintura de Candy para aferrarla más a él (si eso era posible).

-Bueno sí… -, por fin la rubia se atrevió a hablar –. Eran mis primeros días en el hospital Santa Juana. Stear, Archie y Annie me invitaron pasar el fin de semana en la mansión. Yo tenía esos días libres, así que acepté acompañarlos. No es un día que me guste mucho recordar –, miró directamente a los zafiros de Terry que estaban encendidos como fuego-: Fue antes de que tu compañía viniera a presentar el Rey Lear

Terry se tranquilizó, pero no del todo _"¿O sea que mientras que yo me la pasaba haciendo planes para ir por ti a Londres, tú estabas bailando toda la tarde con un militar?_

-Esa tarde Neal y Elisa escondieron la maleta de Annie en la torre del jardín; ¿Ustedes saben que mide más de cien metros? Lo hicieron para que Annie y yo no estuviésemos vestidas apropiadamente para la recepción que ofrecía en honor a Michael y ella hiciera burla de nuestro origen humilde entre sus invitados; por alguna razón, se esforzaba más por ridiculizarnos ante Michael. Pero Neal me dijo donde estaba la maleta y yo subí a la torre para recuperarla, en cuanto entré al último cuarto Neal cerró la puerta dejándome encerrada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Nadie me escucharía si gritaba porque además de que el viento se llevaría mi voz a semejante altura, abajo había música; entonces decidí bajar por la torre con una cuerda –, bajó la cabeza apenada –, amarré la soga y salí por la ventana caminado en la pared exterior de la torre con la maleta de Annie en una mano.

-Así fue –, dijo Archie –, yo me paralicé cuando vi a Candy bajar solo con la ayuda de la cuerda y no atiné más que a pedirle que fuera cuidadosa y se sujetara fuerte.

-¿Solo hiciste eso? ¡Prometimos que la cuidaríamos! –. Anthony estaba furioso con Archie y Terry igual.

-¿Qué dices Archie? ¿Viste a Candy a una altura de cien metros deslizándose con una cuerda y solo le gritaste que fuera cuidadosa? –. Terry no podía creerlo –. _Y eso que dices estar enamorado de ella –le dijo al oído._

-¿Stear? –. Anthony buscó a su primo mayor esperando una respuesta más favorable.

-Bueno yo… -el piloto se avergonzó sumamente –, fui adentro para distraer a la tía abuela, no quería que descubriera cuál era el verdadero origen de los gritos que había en el jardín. Confié en que Candy lo lograría –se avergonzó aún más.

-Déjame ver si lo entiendo –, dijo Anthony exasperado –: ¿La vida de Candy está en peligro y ustedes dos pensaron que era más importante que la tía abuela no se enterara? –Los hermanos inclinaron la cabeza.

-Elisa estaba muy divertida con la escena –, intervino el joven médico –. Me dijo que así eran todas las hijas de Pony y que Candy no era nada más que una Dama de Establo, una sirvienta venida a más –, agregó el médico molesto –. Para mí era una chica en peligro y me dirigí a la torre para ayudarla aunque su prima trató de impedirlo agregando que era mejor si ella caía y se rompía el cuello, yo me solté de su abrazo y empecé a caminar.

-Michael subió la torre hasta que llegó a un balcón, me dijo que no siguiera moviéndome, que él me ayudaría. Yo estaba temblando de miedo y obedecí. Poco tiempo después Michael estaba conmigo sujetando la cuerda con su brazo y me sujetaba a mí por la cintura, me ayudó a bajar. Más bien: Michael me bajó porque yo ya había perdido el control de lo que hacía. Estaba muy agradecida por lo que había hecho por mí. Prácticamente me salvó la vida. Toda la tarde estuvimos bailando y hablando de medicina, hasta que le llegó un aviso de que debía partir de inmediato al frente de batalla; pero antes de irse me llevó al hospital.

-Todos en el salón enmudecieron. Comprendieron entonces porqué a Candy le dio tanto gusto ver al médico. Le había salvado la vida y también, en cierta forma, comprendieron porqué el francés había quedado impresionado por la chica.

-Gracias Michael –dijo Anthony aún con los celos en los ojos.

-Sí, gracias Michael –, agregó el joven patriarca mientras que el resto de los adultos hacían una seña de acuerdo, aunándose al agradecimiento.

- No tienen que agradecerme. Sentí que era mi obligación; además por una chica tan hermosa como Candy bien valía la pena arriesgarse –. Michael no perdía ninguna oportunidad para enviar a la joven señales de su interés por ella; la rubia lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con delicadeza a los brazos que ya la estaban aprisionando posesivamente. Anthony podría ser muy dulce, pero no era un tonto; sabía perfectamente cuando, como hombre, tenía que defender lo que era suyo.

-¡Archie! –, dijo Terry molesto pero Candy no lo dejó continuar.

-Terry – la chica adivinó el reproche que vendría –: Stear y Archie han estado siempre conmigo, me han cuidado y ayudado a su manera; lo que sucede es que ellos no me ven como una chica –, sonrió y sacó su legua mientras ladeaba la cabeza –, para ellos soy Candy, la gatita, el conejillo de indias –. Los Cornwell se miraron desilusionados: _¿Eso era lo que ella creía?_

-Candy –Terry necesitaba decirle algo. Ante la confusión de los trillizos abandonó su lugar al lado de Gaby y Archie y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Candy.

El sólo pensar en el peligro en que su amada había estado lo atemorizó visiblemente, miró a Anthony como disculpándose por lo que iba a hacer y al no encontrar oposición, caminó hacia la chica y se colocó delante de ella tomando ligeramente sus manos pues Candy se había girado hacia él conmovida por su mirada. Se acercó lo suficiente para hablarle casi al oído.

- Tarzán pecoso –: nunca llamaba Tarzán a Candy delante de la gente.

-¡Terry! ¡Ese sobrenombre era un secreto! –. Sonrió para aligerar el contacto, pero igualmente hablando solo para Terry –. Lo bueno fue que omitiste el "entrometido" –, solo Anthony pudo escuchar lo que ella susurró a Terry.

-Tarzán pecoso y entrometido –, gracias por recordármelo –, le dijo también con una sonrisa que pareció más una mueca; otra vez solo Anthony escuchó –. Prométeme por lo más sagrado que tengas que nunca, nunca, nunca volverás a hacer una estupidez así, si algo te hubiese pasado… -, la miró asustado –. Una cosa es escaparte del cuarto de meditación, brincar las bardas del colegio para escabullirte, imitar a los monos trepando los árboles del bosque en Escocia, saltar de rama en rama para entrar en habitaciones no permitidas –, sonrió melancólico-, o creerte que eres un pájaro y volar por las escaleras gritando el nombre de Anthony completamente en trance –. Candy cubrió su boca para detener una risilla entre las lágrimas que brotaban por los dulces recuerdos, su esposo se sonrojó al imaginarse la última escena pero permitió que Terry continuara –, pero lo que hiciste en esa torre fue una estupidez, prométeme que no volverás a arriesgar tu vida de esa manera.

-Te lo prometo –. Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir antes de abrazarlo –. Su amigo la recibió tiernamente, como quien abraza su más grande tesoro –. Tuve miedo Terry –, le dijo al oído.

Gaby no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Conocía a Terry y había descubierto sus sentimientos por Candy. Ahora comprendía sus reacciones. La joven sintió un profundo dolor. Su madre percibió su dolor y la tomó de la mano.

-Lo sé. Yo sí te veo como una chica –, le contestó al oído. Esta vez nadie escuchó lo que se dijeron, pero sintieron una atmósfera agradable entre ambos. Terry soltó el abrazo y miró a Anthony con ojos agradecidos, le regresó la mano de su "novia" mientras volvía a su lugar.

-Gracias –, le dijo Candy a Anthony con un gesto de plena devoción, el joven solo la abrazó acunándola tiernamente.

***************************************************************************

El ambiente en la sala del té era de algarabía. Pequeños grupos charlaban de diferentes temas. Susana se acercó al grupo de los Grandchester, luego le pidió a Candy que se acercara. Ella aceptó y apoyada de Anthony se unió al grupo.

-Candy –. Susana habló para la sorpresa de todos. Terry y Anthony especialmente tuvieron miedo de que la chica agrediera a la enfermera.

-Dime Susana –, contestó con un poco de reserva.

-¿Es verdad que has hecho todo eso que Terry ha dicho? –. La miró como buscando algo… pero nadie entendió qué –. Quiero decir… déjame ver si puedo recordar: Llamaste "Cabeza Dura" al la rectora del colegio por defender a Paty, curaste las heridas de Terry una noche que invadió tu recámara, saliste del colegio a media noche por su medicamento esa y muchas otras veces, abandonaste el San Pablo renunciando al apellido Andrew, viajaste de polizón, estudiaste enfermería, viviste con un hombre sola a pesar de las críticas de la sociedad, rechazaste ser la hija de los Britter para seguir al lado de Annie en el orfanato, has sido el conejillo de indias de Stear, Archie te llama gatita por tus habilidades más que por tus ojos…-, la joven hizo una pausa –, ahora me entero de tu osadía de bajar de esa torre… hizo una pausa más grande pues un nudo en la garganta no le permitía continuar –: También, me salvaste la vida y le pediste a Terry que cuidara de mí… ¿Cómo Candy? ¿Cómo logras hacer todo eso? Yo, debo confesarlo, aún a pesar de lo que hiciste por mí, pese a la forma en que te mentí aquí en Chicago y tras esconder tu correspondencia de Terry, yo… te rechazaba profundamente, pero ahora no puedo Candy. Quiero que me enseñes… quiero que me digas como se hace para ser un poco independiente… tengo tu misma edad y no he vivido ni siquiera la décima parte de lo que tú has vivido –, la voz de la joven sonaba entusiasta por primera vez desde que supo que protagonizaría Romeo y Julieta –. Sé que no te agradó la idea de que yo viniera a pasar estos días en tu casa, pero, créeme, es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ahora tengo ganas de hacer lo que hizo Annie; es decir, dejarme contagiar por ti. Ya no quiero depender de nadie –, la joven paralítica tomó aire y miró a Terry con resolución –. Terrence, Candice –, dijo fijando sus ojos en los zafiros sorprendidos del actor y luego en las no menos sorprendidas esmeraldas de la rubia –: Les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí, pero ya no quiero continuar con esto, me niego a seguir viviendo una vida que no es la mía, quiero tener las agallas de Annie para buscar dentro de sí misma algo que la haga sentir viva y no solo esperar una propuesta de matrimonio. Terrence: Jamás pensé que diría esto, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. He llegado a la misma conclusión que todos ustedes –, miró especialmente a Stear y Paty así como a los Grandchester y a su madre, entonces les sonrió tímidamente –: Terrence, no te amo y no quiero seguir comprometida contigo. Lo siento. Espero que estés a tiempo de reconstruir tu vida. Te devuelvo tu palabra de matrimonio y te pido perdón. Candy –, ahora miró a la rubia que no podía creer lo que escuchaba –: Sé que estoy rompiendo la promesa que te hice, pero es absurda, no puedo cumplirla, nunca he podido. Me pediste que lo cuidara y que no lo abandonara nunca pero no he cumplido ni con lo uno ni con lo otro. La única forma en que puedo continuar al lado de Terrence es con mi amistad –, buscó la aprobación de su madre y luego miró al joven inglés-: ¿Ya puedo llamarte Terry? –. Le sonrió tímidamente –: Terry, lo siento. Perdóname por haberlo dicho aquí, delante de tanta gente, pero he tratado de decirlo desde que escuché a Annie hablar tan vehementemente de lo que las mujeres somos capaces de hacer y siempre ha habido algo que me lo ha impedido, por eso decidí que si podía hacerlo en este momento, pues… -, bajó la mirada avergonzada, extrañamente no estaba llorando, se empezó a sentir un tanto aliviada.

Terry no sabía qué hacer, poco a poco todos empezaron a abandonar el lugar dejando únicamente a los involucrados en ello. Candy tampoco sabía qué hacer; su esposo la tomó de la mano para guiarla a la salida del salón y abandonarlo también pero la voz de Susana los detuvo. Candy y Terry se miraron en un torbellino de sensaciones. ¿Que era todo eso? ¿Susana finalmente había decidido abandonar a Terry? ¿Ahora? ¿Justo ahora que Candy estaba casada? Los padres de Susana y Terry estaban felices, pero Terry no lograba desmenuzar lo que sentía: Había faltado a su promesa de hacer feliz a Susana, había perdido a Candy… ¿Ahora? ¿Qué haría ahora?

Anthony tuvo miedo de perder a su pequeña. Con más fuerza que nunca la abrazó a él mientras que Terry se debatía entre lo que tenía que decir. Los firmes brazos del rubio rodearon a la pecosa: Con un brazo rodeó el cuello de la chica y con el otro rodeó su cintura. Candy podía sentir el aliento de su esposo en su oreja cosquilleando completamente su cuerpo encendiendo los deseos que estaban más ardientes que nunca. Ella supo que por el momento su cuerpo entero, su vida misma pertenecía a Anthony Brown.

-¿Terry? –. La voz de Susana lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Susana –, contestó suavemente con su mirada perdida en otro tiempo y espacio –. ¿Estás segura de lo que has dicho? –. La miró con un profundo vacío.

-Tan segura como que mi nombre es Susana Marlowe –, respondió sin amedrentarse.

-Yo prefiero retirarme, en realidad no tengo nada que hacer aquí –, dijo Candy tímidamente.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Quédate! ¡Estás equivocada! Los tres nos metimos en esta farsa y los tres debemos resolverla –, dijo la ex actriz –, creo que Terry necesita tu aprobación para romper la promesa que te hizo de cuidar de mí. Tú has cumplido con tu promesa de ser feliz, por eso es que creo que él necesita tu aprobación.

-¿Terry? –, Candy solo necesitó mirar los ojos del actor, pero no podía acercarse a él porque los brazos de Anthony la tenían prisionera –. Prometiste que serías feliz, si la promesa de matrimonio que le hiciste a Susana te hace infeliz, debes dejarla libre, ella merece que alguien la ame verdaderamente, ¿No lo crees?–. Candy tragó saliva y le recordó-: Tú también.

-Candy … – el actor tuvo deseos de arrodillarse delante de la mujer que idolatraba y rogarle que le diera una nueva oportunidad pero se detuvo al recordar el maravilloso brillo en los ojos de la pecosa que había descubierto los días posteriores a su compromiso.

-Terry –, continúo Candy –, debes ser feliz. Eso es lo único que me importa, saber que eres feliz –, a la joven se le vino el mundo encima, hubiera deseado no tener que pasar por ese momento. Ya todo estaba resuelto, ella era la esposa de Anthony, pero ahora todo se veía tan confuso para su amigo –. Eso es todo lo que yo puedo decir. Libera a Susana y no la hagas sentir mal. Tratemos de superar lo que sucedió.

-Susana –, Terry se volvió a su ex novia –: Discúlpame por no haberte amado. Si sigue en pie la propuesta de ser amigos, te prometo que pondré todo de mi parte, solo te pido que no te niegues a la ayuda económica que mi padre y yo queremos darte. Si vamos a empezar una nueva etapa, debe empezar bien. Por favor, permíteme corresponderte un poco.

-Está bien Terry –, a la chica no le agradó la idea, pero sabía que era lo correcto –. Gracias.

Susana Marlowe había aprendido una gran lección. La chica no era tan mala como creían los demás o como ella misma se había empeñado a creer; fue capaz de sacrificarse por alguien y eso es algo que no cualquiera haría. Después su shock la cegó, pero el tiempo y las buenas influencias habían hecho lo suyo. Cuando todo hubo acabado, Michael entró al salón para despedirse de Candy y ofreció todo su apoyo para que Susana pudiera obtener una prótesis durante los meses que él permanecería en Chicago, de tal manera que pudiera recuperar su vida. El detalle entusiasmó a la chica especialmente y agradeció por la generosidad del médico.

Terry se sentía confundido. Hacía apenas unos días estaba tratando de ordenar sus asuntos para ayudar a Susana a recuperar su vida con el fin de librarse del compromiso que llevaba en sus hombros y ahora, ella, de buenas a primeras y sin haber dado señal alguna que lo preparase para lo que vendría, lo sorprendía tomando las riendas de su vida, deseando ser una mujer autosuficiente contagiada por Candy y los desafíos que había vencido. Hasta la chica tímida había puesto su granito de arena para ayudar a cambiar la forma de pensar de Susana. Annie, quien diría que esa chica tendría las agallas para labrarse un destino elegido por ella misma. Archie: ¿Qué la pasa? ¿Por qué la hace perder tanto tiempo?

***************************************************************************

Ajenos a lo que sucedía en el interior del salón de té. Archie había tomado a Annie como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Haciendo gala de todos sus encantos, Archie se acercó a su novia seductoramente, acorralándola prácticamente. La jovencita se sorprendió al máximo por el comportamiento del joven que durante muchos años significó todo en su vida: Su primer amor, sus sueños de niña, sus ilusiones de adolescente, pero… ahora, no era precisamente su figura la que encontraba en sus deseos de mujer.

-Annie, tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente –, era extraño lo que Archie sentía después de descubrir los cambios que Annie empezaba a experimentar.

-Sí Archie, debemos hablar –, la morena le dedicó una misteriosa mirada. Por un momento creyó que sucumbiría a los encantos del menor de los Cornwell –. _No te confundas Annie, es solo costumbre de su parte y tú ya no tiemblas cuando lo tienes tan cerca –, se dijo a sí misma._

Archie tomó con ternura la blanca mano de Annie entre las suyas. El estremecimiento que sintió con el contacto lo hizo sentir complacido. Esas reacciones en la joven alimentaban el ego del muchacho; pero un momento: ¿En dónde está el rubor que usualmente tiene Annie cuando se acerca a ella?

La pareja caminó hacia el lado contrario en que habían visto que Stear y Paty habían desaparecido. Arturo había contemplado la escena y un profundo sentimiento de celos se apoderó de él. Era extraño que pudiera sentirse de tal manera. Su hermano percibió su estado de ánimo y decidió hacerle compañía. Bárbara estaba adentro con su familia; tenía muchas cosas que hablar con ellos, así que Abel Bateman decidió estar con su hermano. Conocía esa mirada perdida y le lastimaba que Arturo pudiera ser lastimado nuevamente. Sabía del tremendo esfuerzo que seguramente estaba haciendo para no empañar la felicidad de sus "hermanos" y no deseaba que un nuevo dolor viniese a echar sal a la reciente herida. No hablaron de nada. A Abel le parecía que no tenía las palabras adecuadas para animarlo porque él mismo había participado en la primera herida, así que simplemente se sentó a su lado para no dejarlo solo. Nuevamente se sentaron en el respaldo de una de las bancas de mármol del jardín. Empezaba a caer la tarde y una hermosa pintura de suaves pinceladas del creador concedió el sosiego al alma del menor de los Bateman.

Dentro de sí Arturo tenía una enorme curiosidad por las reacciones de Annie Britter. Estaba desconcertado. En ocasiones le parecía tan desprotegida y otras veces tan valiente. En ocasiones se mostraba indiferente con él y otras se sonrojaba arrolladoramente.

En otro lado del jardín Archie se paralizó. Cuando miró a su novia de quedó sin habla. Había muchas cosas diferentes en la joven, pero ese fuego en su mirada lo asustó a tal grado que no supo por dónde empezar. Pero la mujer delante de él tenía todo preparado.

Annie respiró profundo para llenar sus pulmones de energía.

-Archie lo que debo decirte no será difícil de comprender por ti –, lo miraba serena, sin desviar sus ojos de los del muchacho que ahora la miraban desconcertado-: Tú comprendes muy bien lo que significa ser esclavo de un amor tan impetuoso como un huracán y tan ardiente como el fuego –, el menor de lo Cornwell bajó su mirada, sabía a lo que se refería Annie –. No te apenes Archie, ambos siempre hemos sabido del amor que sientes por Candy. Ambos sabemos lo que significa llevar dentro de sí ese amor como un clavo, sí exacto, como un clavo metido en la frente.

-Annie yo… -, Archivald se sintió desprotegido súbitamente. No quería fallar a su promesa. No había pensado en esa posibilidad. Levantó sus brazos para alcanzarla pero la joven retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Déjame hablar Archie. Hay unas pocas cosas que quiero decirte –, con aire resuelto la muchacha continuó hablando-: Tú has codiciado tanto como yo morder en la boca que has anhelado y luego resbalar con caricias inquietas. Resbalar suavemente por los contornos de la piel que amas.

-Annie –, la voz del joven sonada temblorosa –. Nunca te había escuchado expresarte de ese modo –. ¿Qué había sido tan fuerte para sacar a la mujer que ahora podía ver delante de él? Inexplicablemente esta nueva mujer le atraía; o por lo menos eso pensaba.

-Lo sé Archivald. Sé que nunca me escuchaste hablar así –, la muchacha desvió su mirada contemplando el atardecer para evitar caer en los hechizos de Archie, ella tenía un objetivo y no se detendría. No ahora –. En realidad nunca tuve motivos para hablar de este modo. Todo me asustaba y sabía… –, con tristeza continuó –, siempre lo supe: Que tú no me amas. No podría expresarme de tal manera con alguien que no me ama, pero ahora lo hago porque es necesario.

-Lo siento Annie. Tú sabes que me he esforzado por ser lo que tú deseas… -, la muchacha no le permitió terminar.

-Sí. Lo sé Archie –. Una tímida sonrisa se asomó en el rostro de Annie –. Estoy agradecida por tu esfuerzo para cuidar de mí, pero Archie… yo te he visto: Al igual que yo, sabes del sufrimiento por luchar sin fuerzas mientras todo tu cuerpo ruega. Tú y yo sabemos lo que significa extender los brazos hacia alguien que nunca se entrega, que nunca viene, que nunca te abraza –, para este momento Annie estaba guardando toda su energía para lo que quería decir, pero sus lágrimas la traicionaron, era el momento de hablar como lo hace una mujer. Así que se atrevió a decir –: Estoy segura de que conoces muy bien el despecho experimentado cuando piensas en el cuerpo que idolatras, que tienes en un altar, que para ti es divino mientras das una y mil vueltas en tu cama durante las noches de insomnio descubriendo que el lecho que debería estar lleno de suaves pétalos de rosas no tiene más que cardos y espinas para ti –. Lo había dicho. Finalmente Annie Britter se había permitido romper con los límites de la sociedad y expresar al hombre que tenía frente a ella sus más íntimos deseos. Su corazón latía acelerado. Sus piernas estaban temblando pero se mantuvo de pie ante el muchacho que la contemplaba excitado por sus audaces confesiones.

Archie se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos. Sus manos juguetearon con la suavidad del cuerpo de la muchacha deleitándose en el rubor que había traicionado a Annie. Con su mano levantó el mentón de la joven para clavar sus oscurecidos ojos en los azules de ella; sin detenerse a pensarlo, Archivald unió sus labios a los de su novia en un apasionado beso que fue correspondido con la misma entrega y el mismo deseo. El chico exploró detalladamente la boca pocas veces alcanzada; esta vez le supo a gloria. Sintió a Annie estremecerse entre sus brazos mientras bebía casi con desesperación de la boca del hombre que la tomaba en sus brazos. Archie estaba a punto de perder el control; su virilidad estaba totalmente erecta; era increíble como unas cuantas palabras de la joven habían logrado llevarlo a tal estado. De pronto su éxtasis se vio empañado por un sabor salado. Con sus pulgares acarició el rostro de Annie y descubrió las enormes perlas que invadían el bello rostro de la chica.

-¿Qué pasa Annie? –. Su educación le hizo confundir la situación –. Discúlpame no quise ofenderte.

-Nada de eso Archie –, le dijo con un hilo de voz escondiendo su rostro mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Entonces, qué sucede? –. Preguntó intrigado, aunque había algo que le decía que la respuesta no le agradaría en lo más mínimo.

-Archie –, Annie llevó su mano al confundido rostro del guapísimo joven –: Yo no quiero que sigas conmigo solo porque Candy te pidió que cuidaras de mí –, respiró nuevamente –, te devuelvo tu libertad. Ya no quiero ser tu novia –, dijo resuelta.

Tales palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría a Archivald Cornwell. Por primera vez experimentaba una increíble atracción hacia su novia y ahora ella le decía que no quería ya nada con él. ¿Qué mal juego del destino es este? Seguramente debía estarse riendo de él a carcajadas.

-No Annie, yo… -, el muchacho no pudo continuar, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quería convencerla de quedarse a su lado.

-¿Tú…? –Annie le invitó a continuar. Cuando esperó suficiente se dio la media la vuelta.

-Yo te amo –, dijo Archivald no muy convencido de sus palabras. Annie se giró para regresar hasta donde estaba Archie mirándola con indecisión.

-No Archie –, ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas tratando de mantenerse serena aunque las lágrimas la traicionaban, al igual que al chico de ojos de miel, desafiantes, profundos, arrebatadores –. Tú no me amas. Estás acostumbrado a estar conmigo, pero el amor es muy distinto. Yo te amé, te amé con toda mi alma; pero mi amor fue egoísta, así que no sé si pueda llamarlo de tal manera. Si te hubiese amado, jamás habría aceptado tu sacrificio. Jamás habría interrumpido tu declaración de amor por Candy y quizás habrías logrado conquistarla.

La sola mención del nombre de la rubia hizo que Archie encendiera su mirada.

-¿Lo ves Archie? –. Annie le sonrió con tristeza –. Tú tampoco me amas, es mejor separarnos.

Annie se acercó para depositar un beso en la mejilla sonrojada de Archivald, se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la mansión. Tras de sí pudo escuchar los pasos de Archie dirigiéndose al establo, seguramente cabalgaría un rato para poner en orden sus sentimientos. Todo era muy precipitado para el muchacho; no estaba listo para lo que acababa de experimentar.

Annie no la estaba pasando mejor. Taciturna caminó hacia la entrada principal de la mansión, prácticamente a ciegas pues sus torrenciales lágrimas le impedían ver el camino; no había oscurecido pero la muchacha sentía su interior en total penumbra. Caminaba cabizbaja sollozando con discreción. Todavía a cierta distancia Arturo descubrió la femenina silueta y se puso de pie en el centro del camino mirándola fijamente, estaba tenso, sus puños estaban cerrados y apretaba sus dientes mientras esperaba por el contacto visual con la joven.

-Será mejor que te relajes hermano –, le dijo Abel mientras le daba unas suaves palmaditas y lo dejaba solo, no quería incomodar a la posible pareja –. Si sonríes un poco sería mucho mejor, creo que lo necesita –, le dijo mirando con tristeza hacia Annie, había desarrollado cierto cariño por la hermana de Candy y, en realidad por todos sus nuevos amigos.

Annie Britter de inmediato sintió la profunda mirada de Arturo. También había aprendido a reconocerla. Era penetrante, profunda, tierna, envolvente… Levantó su vista y detuvo su cansado andar a un par de metros del muchacho que la escudriñaba con su mirada tratando de reconfortarla. Por unos segundos permanecieron inmóviles, incapaces de hacer o decir cualquier cosa. Sus ojos estaban fijos, ambas miradas azules; una semejante al cielo y la otra semejante al mar. Arturo finalmente sonrió para invitarla a acercarse a él, extendió sus brazos protectores hacia la muchacha quien no pudo más que abalanzarse hacia ellos. Descansó sus manos sobre el pecho fuerte del australiano permitiéndole rodearla en forma protectora; escondió su rostro sobre el antebrazo derecho del joven sin atreverse a mirarlo. Arturo estaba en el cielo. Parecía entender lo que había sucedido y trataba de ser el apoyo que Annie Britter necesitaba. Acarició su negro pelo suavemente para ayudar a tranquilizarla; no le hizo ninguna pregunta, no era necesario. Mantuvo el contacto hasta que por fin la joven pudo hablar. Aún entre lágrimas explicó-:

-Yo no quise hacerle daño –, se justificó –, yo solo quería hacerlo feliz. Creí que podría –. Annie se aferró más a los fuertes brazos que la arropaban.

-Lo sé Chiquilla. Lo sé –, contestó Arturo hablándole dulcemente al oído sin dejar de acariciar su pelo –. No tienes que explicarme nada.

***************************************************************************

Archivald Cornwell finalmente detuvo el equino. La cabalgata le había venido muy bien. Su suave cabello había volado al viento, el mismo que se había llevado sus lágrimas y ahora lo invadía con una paz que extrañaba. Una paz que alguna vez había sentido y casi había olvidado. Habría preferido sentarse en el bote de Stear y sentir su cuerpo relajarse frente a su portal de agua en Lakewood, pero la equitación no estaba mal.

Ahora lo comprendía. Annie tenía razón. Era mejor alejarse. Se había sentido atado a ella con dolorosas cadenas y durante mucho tiempo deseó separarse; ¿Por qué dolía tanto entonces? Quizás ella tenía razón: Estaba acostumbrado a su compañía. Eso era todo.

Con lentitud avanzó hacia un troco que estaba tirado, probablemente para la leña del día siguiente. Se sentó sin preocuparse por primera vez en que sus ropas se ensuciarían. Archie se llenó de la vista del anochecer. Venus estaba apareciendo más brillante que nunca. Venus, la diosa de la belleza cuyo origen es espuma amarga. Quizás así sería su vida… bella después de la amargura, del dolor. Debía regresar, debía buscarla, debía abrazarla y darle las gracias por haberlo querido. Después de todo… ¿Acaso no debemos agradecer el amor? Debía decirle que la amaba, aunque no como mujer, que la quería, que era su amiga.

Cerró sus ojos y vio la silueta de la muchacha llorando al entregarle su regalo de cumpleaños en el San Pablo "Lo hice con todo mi amor" había escrito en la tarjeta, después le pareció ver a la niña nerviosa mientras intentaba tocar el piano la tarde en que él se ofreció a acompañarla con la pieza, la chica que se escapó de su cuarto para llevarle comida al cuarto de meditación, recordó a la mujer que lo acompañó en el dolor más grande de su vida: Cuando creyó a su hermano muerto; la que se quedó callada ante las constantes peleas con Terry por Candy, la que hasta hace unos meses compartió su alegría del regreso de Stear. Sí… Annie era su amiga. Seguramente estaba sufriendo, igual que él. Probablemente si se mantenían juntos, como amigos, el dolor disminuiría. Además, todavía tenía que enfrentar la furia de la tía abuela al darle la noticia. Definitivamente, la necesitaría para explicarle a los Britter, necesitaban mantenerse juntos para apoyarse porque seguramente ella tampoco la pasaría nada bien al darle la noticia a sus padres.

Se secó sus lágrimas y se mantuvo sereno. Montó su corcel y se dirigió de regreso a la mansión. Un sirviente recibió el caballo y Archie desmontó de un solo movimiento; casi corrió a la mansión. Encontró a Annie platicando con Arturo, ya más tranquila, sentados en la misma banca de siempre, pero se acercó decidido a ellos.

-Annie –, la llamó como siempre, con la misma confianza. Con su voz cristalina y sus ojos brillantes.

-Archie –, la chica levantó la mirada y encontró la gallarda figura sonriendo como siempre. Como usualmente lo hacía, extendiendo sus brazos con la mayor sinceridad experimentada.

–Gracias –le dijo con voz apacible.

-¡Archie! –Annie abrazó al muchacho y después de algunos segundos rieron como dos chiquillos sorprendidos en una travesura.

-Tienes razón Annie. Así es mejor. Pero no quiero perder a mi amiga –, exclamó Archie con honestidad sin liberarla de su abrazo.

-Yo tampoco quiero perder a mi amigo –, respondió Annie.

-¿Amigos?

-Amigos

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre

-Es un pacto.

-Un pacto.

-Te quiero Annie.

-Te quiero Archie.

***************************************************************************

Adam Benson y Michael Artois estaban en el jardín despidiéndose de Archie, Annie y los Bateman. Sin embargo, el joven Benson miraba hacia todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a Stear y a Paty. Desde que irrumpieran en el comedor había notado algo extraño en su preciosa y no quería retirarse hasta asegurarse de que estaba bien. Su amigo Michael adivinó la inquietud de Adam y alargó la conversación con Archie.

Era una conversación no muy amena, pues Archie, estaba preocupado ya por la actitud de su hermano y su novia. Annie también había notado el extraño aire de preocupación que tenía su amiga y la profunda ausencia en los ojos del piloto.

Con el paso de los minutos Anthony, Candy y Terry se unieron al grupo en el jardín. Por alguna razón todos empezaban a sentirse intranquilos. Había algo en el aire. Un presentimiento que nadie se atrevía a reconocer. Con mucha dificultad bromeaban tratando de que la atmósfera fuera más ligera, pero ninguno lograba deshacerse del extraño sentimiento.

Candy se refugió en los brazos de Anthony quien estaba más callado que nunca. Archie no dejaba de mirar en dirección a esa parte del jardín dónde había visto que Stear y Paty se habían dirigido y Terry ya no sabía qué hacer o decir para tranquilizar a Archie, aunque él mismo percibía que algo andaba mal. Los recién llegados estaban desempacando sus equipajes, así que William Albert, siguiendo el mismo presentimiento se unió al grupo en el jardín y poco después Bárbara se unió al grupo. En los pocos días que tenían de convivir con el clan Andrew, los Bateman habían aprendido a quererlos y podían percibir los mismos sentimientos que el resto de sus amigos.

Quizás no era el mejor momento, pero Archie y Annie decidieron que sus amigos eran los primeros que debían enterarse de su ruptura. Además Albert estaba presente y necesitarían de todo su apoyo. Archie clareó su garganta para llamar la atención de sus amigos. Tomó la mano de Annie. Ya estaban más tranquilos, así que sonrieron con complicidad.

-Annie y yo tenemos algo que decirles –, dijo Archie tratando de sonar optimista y esforzándose por hacer a un lado el extraño presentimiento.

-¡Ya era hora! –. Exclamó Albert y el resto del grupo estuvo de acuerdo. Las bromas empezaron de uno y de otro, abochornando a la pareja con la idea del esperado anuncio de su compromiso. Por supuesto, los Bateman eran los únicos que guardaban silencio. Terry estaba a la expectativa.

-Annie y yo hemos terminado –, lanzó sin tapujos.

Un profundo silencio se apoderó entonces de la improvisada reunión de los amigos. Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Querían creer que estaban bromeando, pero ninguno de los dos se retractaba, sin embargo continuaban ahí, tomados de la mano, aparentemente más unidos que nunca.

-Como broma es suficiente –, exclamó Albert, quien sabía perfectamente que de ser cierto, sería difícil de enfrentar, pues ya toda la sociedad sabía que pronto la pareja anunciaría su compromiso. No le preocupaba el nombre de la familia, le preocupaban los rumores que se correrían sobre Annie. No faltarían las lenguas venenosas que inventarían cualquier chisme. Además… estaban los Britter.

-No es broma Albert –. Annie sonó convincente. Miró a cada uno de los chicos a los ojos–. Archie y yo no nos amamos, no podemos casarnos. Somos grandes amigos, pero no nos amamos. No queremos hacer una promesa ante el altar de Dios si no estamos enamorados.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo Annie Britter? Si Archie se niega a casarse contigo yo puedo hablar con él–, ofreció Albert.

-¡Vamos Albert! –, Respondió Annie –: Tú sabes mejor que nadie que serías incapaz de obligar a Archie a hacer semejante disparate. No nos amamos. Preferimos guardar los detalles que nos llevaron a esta conclusión. Eso es todo. Yo no quiero casarme con Archie y Archie no quiere casarse conmigo.

-Pero… -, el tono del patriarca sonó preocupado.

-Por favor Albert. No tienes nada más que entender–, dijo Archie con seriedad–, necesitamos que nos apoyen porque sabemos que no será fácil. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a los padres de Annie y a la sociedad. Necesitamos que estén con nosotros. Ya ha sido difícil separarnos, nos duele, pero estamos decididos. ¿Nos apoyarán?

-Si no hay marcha atrás, cuenten conmigo–, el patriarca sabía que eso era lo mejor para ambos muchachos. Tendría que poner todo su empeño para que el acontecimiento no dañara demasiado la imagen sus amigos.

-Saben que estamos con ustedes –, respondió Anthony –, no los dejaremos solos. No permitiremos que sufran más de lo que ya están sufriendo.

Toda la pandilla hizo el pacto de soportar la nueva etapa de sus amigos. Parecían estar más felices que nunca. Había finalmente un poco de paz en los rostros de la ex pareja. Candy entonces vio en Archie un brillo que no percibía en él desde los tiempos del San Pablo. Era el mismo brillo que tenía cuando lo conoció pero que perdió en alguna arboleda de Londres. Supo que sus amigos estarían bien.

-El amor no puede forzarse. Siento lo que hice, Archie –, se atrevió a decirle al oído. Archie liberó la mano de Annie para finalmente abrazar a su Gatita. Era lo único que podía hacer ya. Candy lo abrazó con ternura, agradeciendo lo que sabía sentía por ella.

Una vez pasada la noticia; nuevamente la misma preocupación invadió al grupo. ¿Dónde estaban Stear y Paty?

Albert estaba muy serio; parecía saber lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero se negaba a creer que pudiera ser verdad. La respuesta a sus interrogantes pronto se disiparía. Stear y Paty caminaban hacia ellos. Finalmente la pareja aparecía al fondo del pasillo entre los rosales. Había un mundo de distancia entre los enamorados. Ambos caminaban con la mirada perdida, con los brazos cruzados, con el andar pesado y sus ojos perdidos; al parecer la distancia no era lo único que los separaba, había algo más. Adam pudo adivinar la angustia en el rostro de su preciosa acompañada de desengaño y frustración. La miró acercarse con letargo sin dirigirle la mirada a Stear, quien por su parte, tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Ambos tenían sus ojos y mejillas enrojecidos por el llanto. Toda la pandilla los miró con preocupación. El corazón de Archie, Annie, Candy y Albert dio un vuelco al reconocer la mirada del sargento. Sí, era la misma mirada de aquélla ocasión. Esta vez no los engañaría. Anthony, Terry, los Bateman y Bárbara trataban casi desesperadamente de adivinar lo que el sargento estaba pensando. Anthony sintió temblar a su esposa, pero no era el temblor que tanto amaba, era miedo.

La pareja se había acercado lo suficiente. Para Adam fue imposible no llamar a Paty.

-Preciosa, ¿Qué te pasa? –, le preguntó angustiado con una mirada furiosa por el piloto.

-¡Adam! – La joven O´Brien se arrojó a sus brazos escondiendo su rostro bañado en lágrimas en el pecho de su incondicional amigo–. Por favor Adam, sácame de aquí, llévame a mi casa. Esas palabras eran para el muchacho como una orden, pero no podía hacerlo sin una buena explicación.

Unos meses atrás la habría tomado en sus brazos sin dudar para llevarla al fin del mundo si ella se lo pidiese, pero ahora era distinto, aunque la seguía amando sabía que era una mujer comprometida, no podía simplemente hacer lo que la joven que lloraba en su regazo le pedía. Levantó con suavidad su barbilla para mirarla.

-Pero preciosa, tu abuela no está en casa. No puedes quedarte sola –. Adam trató de razonar con la joven ante la mirada asombrada de sus amigos. Los ojos de Stear estaban más tristes que nunca. Al parecer estaban completamente secos, cansados de llorar.

-No importa Adam –, llévame contigo –, insistió Patricia. La joven apretó los brazos del muchacho con ambas manos, hundiendo prácticamente sus uñas en sus músculos a través de su camisa.

-Paty –, apenas Stear pudo pronunciar su nombre –, esto no es necesario. Quédate con nosotros. Pero su novia no estaba dispuesta a volver a hablarle. Estaba desesperada, agotada, toda la tarde había tratado de hacerlo razonar. No sería él quien ahora le dijera lo que ella tenía que hacer.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Exigió saber el patriarca. Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero era mejor enfrentarla lo más pronto posible.

-Vamos Albert… -, la voz de Archie sonó a reproche. Levantó su brazo derecho con fastidio, con enojo… con miedo –. ¿No me digas que no lo has descubierto? –Archie miró a su hermano desafiándolo a hablar –. ¡Anda! ¡Súper héroe! –, Alistear no podía ocultar nada de los seres que lo amaban, era como un libro abierto –: ¿Por qué no nos dices de una vez por todas? Si eres tan valiente dilo de una vez –. Los ojos de Archie estaban perdidos, Terry pudo ver la misma desesperación en la mirada de su amigo; si, era la misma que tenía cuando entró a su cuarto a reclamarle al enterarse de la expulsión de Candy: Furia, enojo, frustración, combinada con preocupación y amor.

-Adam por favor, sácame de aquí –insistió la joven escondiendo el rostro en el pecho del hombre de negocios. No podía seguir siendo testigo de la misma escena que se había repetido durante toda la tarde con ella.

–No puedo Patricia, tu abuela te dejó bajo el cuidado de los Andrew –le explicó en contra de lo que su naturaleza le gritaba: _"Llévatela y protégela de cualquier cosa que la esté haciendo sufrir"._

-Entonces me voy sola –, la chica comenzó a caminar hacia el enorme portón de la mansión.

-Adam –dijo Archie decepcionado –: Llévatela. Tú si la amas de verdad. No la dejes sola, puede ser peligroso.

-¡Archie! ¡Te escuché! ¡Pero si crees que voy a volver a intentar quitarme la vida por alguien que no lo merece estás muy equivocado! –. Paty se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino hacia el portal que llevaba a la calle, dispuesta a parar un cochero.

-¿Qué dijiste Paty? –. Stear se quedó paralizado ante tal revelación –. ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? –. Obviamente nadie de los que lo sabían le contestó; no creían que después de lo que Paty dijo tuvieran derecho a hablar de ello. Hizo el intento de correr detrás de ella pero la alta y fuerte figura de Adam lo detuvo tomándolo de la camisa; aún sosteniendo a Stear gritó con la mayor dulzura de la que fue capaz para intentar detener a Paty-:

-No preciosa. Yo te llevo –. Adam miró con furia a Stear, quien ya se había dado por vencido totalmente ausente por el daño que le había causado a la mujer que amaba –. Espera un momento –, volvió a gritarle sin liberar a Stear. El llanto de Paty le había dolido hasta el alma, y las palabras de Archie fueron la gota que derramó el vaso. Y todavía… enterarse que su preciosa había intentado quitarse la vida por el sargento… no, esta vez nada arrancaría a Patricia O'Brien de su lado.

-¿Stear? ¿Qué le hiciste?–. Sus ojos estaban furiosos. –Yo llegué a creer que de verdad la amabas y me hice a un lado–. Demandaba una explicación y más valía que fuera coherente.

-He decidido regresar al frente de batalla –, contestó con un hilo de voz. En su mano sostenía una ensangrentada carta de Raoult donde le anunciaba la muerte de Frank. Alistear Cornwell no podía permanecer indiferente.

***************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio:** Mil gracias por su apoyo y su interés en esta historia. Debo confesarles que estaba nerviosa por la aceptación que pudiese tener el capítulo anterior. Afortunadamente solo recibí reviews diciendo que habían disfrutado del capítulo. Aunque fueron menos de los que usualmente recibo… probablemente hubo más de una que no le gustó; chicas, extrañé a muchas de ustedes. Gracias a todos, los que se reportan y los que prefieren el anonimato.

Como en el capítulo pasado sus reviews giraron sobre lo mismo en general solo tengo que decirles algo: **Reeven, Crispi, Roni, Annilina, Mony, Diana, Liliana, Nanina, Nan, Claudia, Sary Hayase, CHIO, Gizah (espero que te guste el personaje de Gabrielle), Nancy y Jennie** muchas gracias por sus porras; en verdad me animan a seguir escribiendo.

**Yajaira:** Nena hermosa, que linda que estás disfrutando los capítulos que has leído.

**Yola:** Me siento privilegiada por tus comentarios. ¡Bienvenidas las dos!

Otra vez: Gracias por sus reviews.

"**Dos más. Entre el amor y el desamor"** es la forma que encontré para relajar un poquito a Terry. Les confieso que no sé qué hacer con él: Algunas quieren que se quede solo, otras prefieren que tenga un final feliz. Creo que voy a dejar que mis dedos y mi imaginación me lleven. Había sido mi intención nunca escribir un Terry fic, no porque no me agrade el personaje; más bien, porque ya hay muchos muy buenos; pero no ha faltado una que otra solicitud sobre ese desafío. Así que va: Un minific para Terry y Candy en el futuro. Este capítulo es todavía parte del fic original que escribí hace cinco años, pero hice algunos matices a los personajes. Era obvio que Annie y Archie deberían separarse; nunca me gustaron juntos, lo confieso. De hecho tuve que sacudir a Annie para considerarla digna de mi querido Arturo Bateman. Pero… la relación de Paty y Stear tiende de un hilo. Veamos cómo lo resuelven. Y mi queridísimo Príncipe de la Colina… Uhmmm… tendrá que sacar la casta si quiere ser feliz.

Les dejo mis correo por si desean contactarme : malinalli732008 arroba hotmail punto com.

Un abrazo

Malinalli Coyolxauqui.


	13. Amor

**Capítulo 13**

**AMOR **

"_Día a día escucho… razonamientos, y pienso, Amor, ¡Cuántos crímenes se comenten en tu nombre!..._

"_Esto no es necesario decírselo a la gente que está verdaderamente enamorada. El amor verdadero libera, no confina. Exime, no obliga. Los verdaderos amantes saben que cuánto más cercana sea la relación, más esencial es crear y conservar pequeñas áreas de separación, pequeños oasis de aislamiento donde el alma se puede renovar. Después de todo, cuando amamos a otra persona: ¿Qué es lo que amamos? ¿No es acaso su singularidad? Y esta es precisamente la cualidad que nunca podrá ser reclamada por otra persona, porque una vez que se posee, la singularidad se desvanece" (Smiley Blanton, M.D. "When love is a sickness", Women´s Day, Octubre de 1966)_

*****************************************************************************

Una agitación de fuerza tal que fue capaz de cimbrar los cimientos de los integrantes de la pandilla que apenas iniciaban a sentirse estables se presentó arrojando por la borda todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la calma.

Justo cuando el huracán se degradaba, Stear lanza esta terrible bomba. La belleza de la noche con su luna llena y los millones de estrellas fueron indiferentes al grupo de amigos. En cambio una ráfaga de aire helado se inmiscuyó en cada corazón aún cuando la noche era deliciosamente cálida. Todos estaban consternados, preocupados unos por otros, pero sobre todo, estaban preocupados por el simpático piloto que, había abandonado los campos de batalla; sin duda alguna, una fuerza más poderosa que la oportunidad de pertenecer a un programa de investigación lo había hecho abandonar las filas. ¿Por qué ahora esas locas ideas revoloteaban en su cabeza?

Candy se abrazó a su esposo como respuesta al temor que le produjeron las palabras recién escuchadas. Quizás fue la costumbre, pero Annie de inmediato se refugió en Archie, quien aún sujetaba su mano. Patricia estaba ya en el enorme portal que daba a la calle, esperando nerviosa por Adam. La muchacha ya no lloraba. Continuaba perdida en sus temores, en sus reproches, en sus sueños convertidos en pesadillas; desde donde estaba contempló cómo Adam arrojaba a Stear hacia el suelo como quien se deshace de una alimaña que camina sobre su cuerpo.

-Escúchame –demandó furioso el empresario colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros del rostro de Stear, quien seguía conmocionado al escuchar la confesión de Paty sobre su intento de renunciar a la vida-. Y escúchame bien: Olvídate de Patricia O´Brien. Ella está fuera de tu alcance. No permitiré que vuelvas a lastimarla.

Con estas palabras, el empresario acomodó sus ropas y miró a Michael para indicarle que era hora de abandonar la Mansión. Michael estaba impresionado por la determinación del Sargento Cornwell. Él mismo había estado en el frente de guerra. Había formado parte de las batallas encarnizadas que se desarrollaban entre hombres que no tenían nada personal en contra del otro. Reconocía el horror de los momentos en que la lucha por sobrevivir empeoraba la calidad de vida de quienes participaban y de sus familias arrojando cifras incalculables de viudas, huérfanos y mutilados. La muerte era una sombra que, desgraciadamente, para esas fechas, continuaba cobrando fuerza.

-Alistear –se atrevió a decir. Sus ojos ni siquiera parpadearon, se fijaron firmemente en el joven-, no creo que seas de más utilidad allá que aquí. Los Fokker siguen siendo mejores que los aviones aliados. Si tanta urgencia tienes por ayudar y salvaguardar la vida de quienes están en el frente -, continuó seguro de sus palabras-, ¿Por qué mejor no entras a ese taller que orgullosamente me mostraste esta tarde y empiezas a trabajar en proyectos que puedas presentar ante tu equipo? Estoy seguro que les ahorrarías mucho tiempo y recursos-. El médico francés estrechó la mano del piloto, hizo después un saludo de respeto militar y caminó detrás de su amigo Adam Benson tras recibir el mismo saludo del Sargento Cornwell.

-¡Adam! Espera -, Annie corrió detrás del muchacho y tras ella Candy, quien se liberó del abrazo de Anthony. Juntos caminaron hasta alcanzar a Patricia. La chica continuaba totalmente fatigada; incluso por un momento se sintió desfallecer pero no permitiría que Alistear la viera derrotada. No se derrumbaría. Jamás una lágrima volvería a ser derramada para él. Lo último que Patricia necesitaba era la lástima del hombre que amaba más que a sí misma.

En cuestión de segundo los paladines se miraron y nuevamente el lenguaje de la infancia apareció entre los tres chicos. Aún molesto con Stear, Archie hizo lo que su hermano mayor le suplicó con su mirada; Anthony comprendió lo mismo.

-¿Tío? –los dos muchacho miraron a William pidiendo su autorización.

-Vayan, ya veré que le digo a la tía –. Albert se sentía cansado; ya habían sido demasiadas emociones durante el día. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía disfrutar de un buen baño e irse a dormir? ¡No! ¡Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a Alistear y ponerle las cartas sobre la mesa!

Archie y Anthony se acercaban al grupo que conversaba ya en las afueras de la mansión, sin embargo, a medio camino, Anthony se regresó con paso firme.

-Terry-, dijo con una leve sonrisa, el momento no era para estar brincando de felicidad-. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Al parecer pasaremos la noche fuera de la mansión y eres nuestro amigo, creo que Stear y Albert tendrán una larga conversación.

-¿"Nuestro amigo"? –Preguntó el joven inglés. Sus hermosos ojos se vieron perturbados, pero ciertamente Terry había reconocido en el joven rubio las mismas características de su amigo Albert; y, pese a sí mismo hacía unos días había descubierto que estimaba a ese chico que hacía feliz a la pecosa.

-Sí eso dije: "Nuestro amigo"-, Anthony mantuvo su mirada amable hacia el aristócrata-. ¿Vienes? ¿Te enfrentarás a la tía abuela con nosotros mañana que nos sermoneé? ¿Y a los padres de Candy, claro?

-En eso soy experto. No tienes idea de cuántos sermones he soportado -, Terry sonrió sincero también ante la invitación-. Creo que puedo superar uno más en mi haber.

-Bueno no sé cuántos has soportado; pero si eres amigo de Candy me imagino que muchos. Ella solo me ha contado de algunos -, ambos rieron traviesos-. Yo también he tenido que soportar varios sermones por ella y con ella, así que si somos más, el sermón será más fácil de soportar.

-¿Vienen? Podríamos pasar la noche haciendo cualquier cosa-, los Bateman solo estaban esperando la invitación para empezar a caminar y, ya que Terry y Anthony los incluyeron entonces sin pensar iniciaron la nocturna odisea.

Los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia las cocheras. El Duque de Grandchester había adquirido un auto para Terrence y Anthony buscaría su auto también pues los once chicos necesitaban trasladarse con seguridad. A unos pasos escucharon la voz de Stear-:

-Gracias -, Stear estaba más tranquilo pensando que su Paty no pasaría sola la noche y que la pandilla estaba dispuesta a jugársela por ella.

-Alistear-, el patriarca tenía algunas cosas que hablar con su sobrino; fraternalmente lo abrazó y lo condujo hacia la puerta de la mansión-. Necesitamos hablar.

-Tío no intentes convencerme de quedarme. No lo conseguirás-, le advirtió. Cerró sus ojos, su piel se estremeció de volver al momento en que su avioneta cayó después del combate.

-Si la mujer que amas no lo logró, yo ni siquiera lo intentaré-, el joven sabía que la decisión era de su sobrino; solo debía recordarle algunos puntos-, pero debes de poner en orden algunas cosas antes de partir.

*****************************************************************************

El resto de la pandilla se había dirigido hacia el renovado departamento de Candy. Seguía siendo sencillo, pero mucho más cómodo. La cocina, era la pieza favorita de Albert, así que contaba con todo lo que se requería. Además, Albert había adquirido el departamento próximo, lo que lo hacía un poco más grande, pues justo ese era el espacio de tres recámaras. Y, las piezas que componían anteriormente la recámara y la sala-comedor ahora eran un enorme espacio estratégicamente utilizado como sala de estar y comedor únicamente.

No había mucho lujo. Simplemente algunas cosas que Albert coleccionaba de sus viajes y fotografías de la pandilla aquí y allá. Terrence se sorprendió al ver que en el recibidor estaba el afiche de Romeo y Julieta que él mismo le había regalado a Candy. Estaba bellamente enmarcado, montado en fina madera de caoba.

-Era la única fotografía tuya que teníamos cuando remodelamos el departamento. Milagrosamente no se perdió en el incendio; de hecho es todo lo que queda de lo que había aquí antes de ser devorado por el fuego-. La pecosa estaba al lado de él y había puesto su mano en el hombro del muchacho recargando su cabeza en su brazo-, me alegro de que haya sobrevivido, aunque insisto, no se parece a ti.

-Es un afiche Candy -, le recordó-. ¿Por qué lo colgaste justo aquí en el recibidor?-. Terry estaba sorprendido por la decisión de la pecosa.

-Bueno, ese es su lugar original-, Candy lo miró con nostalgia, luego dirigió su mirada al afiche-, simplemente lo puse donde corresponde-. Se encogió de hombros inocentemente-. Además, ya te lo dije, eres nuestro amigo y aquí hay fotografías de todos, es algo así como "Nuestra Casa del Árbol", según Stear-. De inmediato la sonrisa se borró de los labios de la joven.

Terry entendió su preocupación y la abrazó para conducirla hacia el resto del grupo. Esos contactos se habían hecho naturales entre ellos, de la misma forma en que la abrazaban el resto de sus paladines. Al principio fue difícil para su esposo pero lentamente se fue acostumbrando a la idea de que su esposa tenía amigos y que ello no le robaba su amor.

"… _es favorable en la adaptación matrimonial que el esposo tenga varios o muchos amigos de ambos sexos, y que a la esposa no le falten amigos masculinos, y que tenga muchas amigas. Evidentemente, la persona que se lleva bien con sus amigos ha adoptado un comportamiento que también es importante para llevarse bien en el matrimonio. En muchos aspectos el matrimonio es una asociación amistosa que se mejora por los mismos atributos de esta amistad. Esto no significa que una persona que tenga pocos amigos fracasará en el matrimonio, pero sí significa que generalmente la habilidad de hacer amigos en un crédito activo. La persona que tenga pocos amigos debería tratar de estudiarse a sí misma y a los demás y crear alguna amistad antes de casarse"(Rex A. Skidmore y Anthon S. Cannon, -Building your marriage-)_

Annie estaba asegurándose de que Paty estuviera cómoda en una de las recámaras; había encontrado un hermoso pijama en los cajones de la alcoba de Candy, así que se aseguró de arroparla. No hizo preguntas, solo se aseguró de que estuviese bien y de que ella descansara. Paty agradeció la discreción de Annie; en realidad estaba cambiando, su fortaleza la estaba sosteniendo. Las rodillas y los hombros de Annie ahora ayudarían a sus amigas a sobrellevar cualquier clase de vicisitudes. Salió de la habitación tras apagar la luz y regalarle una sonrisa a su acongojada amiga. La penumbra de la recámara pronto tranquilizó el corazón de Paty; estaba agotada y el sueño se apoderó de ella.

Bárbara y Abel habían invadido la cocina para preparar un poco de chocolate; esa pareja realmente aprovechaba cualquier momento para demostrarse cuán grande era su amor.

-Adoro tenerte para mí solito toda la noche -, le dijo el joven sonriendo seductor.

-¡Abel! No digas esas cosas-, Bárbara se ruborizó levemente, sus ojos amaban encontrarse con los ojos de muchacho-. Además. Por lo que veo hoy no vamos a dormir, vamos a tener una especie de reunión-, la voz de ella sonaba deliciosamente nerviosa en los oídos de su prometido.

Delicadamente, Abel quitó de las manos de Bárbara la charola de galletas que se disponía a llevar a la sala para aprisionarla en un beso suave que agitó la respiración de los enamorados, lentamente se incrementó hasta convertirse en el beso más apasionado compartido. Las manos juguetonas del chico acariciaban dulce e intrépidamente la espalda de su novia hasta llegar a la cintura y las manos de ella se sostenían fuertemente del cuello del australiano pues sentía que en cualquier momento las fuerzas de sus piernas la traicionarían. Al terminar el encuentro sonrieron, Abel tenía su nariz sobre la de Bárbara diciendo una y mil cosas que deseaba hacer con ella en cuanto fuera su esposa. La joven definitivamente no podía controlar las emociones que le producían las eróticas amenazas de su novio.

Una alfombra suave y mullida daba confort a la pieza principal. Una chimenea al fondo hacía del lugar algo acogedor aunándose a la iluminación tenue. De inmediato Terry se dio a la tarea de encender el fuego y se sentó en el sillón. Nunca había estado en ese lugar; solo había escuchado hablar de él. Le agradaba la decoración pues le recordaba mucho a sus dos amigos ya que había detalles personales de ellos por doquier.

La pandilla se reunió alrededor de la chimenea. El calor de la tarde había dado paso a un frío inesperado. Ninguno de los chicos usaba ropa abrigadora, así que la idea del aristócrata fue muy bien recibida.

Archie, como era de esperarse había permanecido ausente de todo. Anthony no se había apartado de él. Era natural que estuviera preocupado. Jamás había pensado en la posibilidad de volver a pasar por el mismo dolor, por la terrible probabilidad de que su hermano volviese a la Gran Guerra. Y peor aún, la posibilidad de que no volviese a verlo. El joven tenía su vista en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea. Las brazas se convertían naturalmente en cenizas una a una frente a la mirada de miel de Archie.

-¿Cómo puede pensar en ir a morir después de haberlo propuesto matrimonio a Paty? No lo entiendo-, el chico estrujaba sus manos una y otra vez-. ¿Acaso no la ama?

-¿Qué es el amor? –Preguntó Annie-. Creo que todos entendemos cosas diferentes por amor. Es una palabra tan simple para una emoción tan compleja. Creo que para Stear, ir a la guerra es la forma de demostrar su amor por nosotros, principalmente por Paty-. La chica se arrodilló frente a Archie y lo tomó de las manos-. Según él, quiere impedir que la sombra de guerra llegue hasta nosotros; porque nos ama. Por eso creo que todos entendemos el amor de diferente manera, pero debe haber algún concepto en el que todos estemos de acuerdo.

-Bueno-, Terry no sabía si podía ser capaz de definirlo-. Yo solo sé que es un poder que puede llevarte a las alturas y puede hacerte descender a las profundidades. Hay edificios, poemas, música y obras de arte como resultado de su influencia-. Terry no podía mirar a nadie, era como si estuviese en otro sitio-. La historia ha cambiado su curso muchas veces debido a su impacto. Se han desatado guerras, se han sacrificado reinados y se han perdido imperios en su nombre-. El joven puso un leño más en la fogata.

-Es muy difícil definirlo Annie-, Arturo tampoco podía entenderlo en su totalidad-. Pero a mí me parece que se ha llamado con el nombre de amor a cosas que solo son una barata imitación de su verdadera naturaleza-. Se sentó en la alfombra mientras hablaba, cerca de la chimenea.

-Creo que lleva tiempo desarrollar el amor verdadero -, Anthony notó las miradas confundidas de algunos-. Aunque no suene muy romántico, se arraiga lentamente y se desarrolla con el tiempo. Puedes sentirte atraído físicamente de inmediato, pero el amor lleva tiempo-. El joven abrazó a su esposa por la cintura. Ellos estaban de pie, justo detrás del sillón frente a la chimenea. Sus brazos rodeaban la cintura de Candy, ella lo miró hipnotizada, la luz del fuego daban un hermoso color a los ojos del joven y la chica no pudo resistir besarlo dulcemente en los labios para después descansar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Uhmmm… yo creo que tiene que ver con estimar completamente a alguien-, Abel parecía que podría aportar algo interesante-: Es como si dijeras "Me gusta ella" en vez de decir "Me gusta la forma en que ella". Es diferente amar a la persona a amar lo que hace. Por ejemplo, a mí me gusta la forma en que Annie toca el piano, pero eso no significa que la ame como mujer. En ocasiones, cuando vemos las cualidades que nos gustan en una persona, creemos que amamos a esa persona. Nos confundimos fácilmente-. Las memorias del muchacho lo llevaron a la época en que una hermosa joven en el puerto de Sidney sustituyó aparentemente la ausencia de Bárbara. Miró a su novia y la tocó para asegurarse que realmente estaba con él.

-Hay más-, aunque no era muy buena expresándose con seriedad, Candy quería decir algo. Sin perder la vista de Anthony se atrevió a decir-: Creo que cuando te enamoras encuentras gratificante la relación, pero…el gozo y el potencial de tu pareja llega a ser tan importante como el propio. Compartes emocional y físicamente con el otro.

-Sí-, era el turno de Bárbara. Archie seguía sin participar en el debate-. Pero además cuando te enamoras hay un profundo compromiso hacia quien amas; es un convenio de lealtad y fidelidad.

-Yo creo…-, por fin lograron que Archie dijera algo nuevamente-. Que hay cambios graduales y naturales. Te dan ganas de trabajar, de superarte, de fortalecer la relación. Eso ocasiona tranquilidad y felicidad-. El muchacho guardó silencio por un momento, pero algo en su mirada les dijo al resto que había algo más que deseaba decir-: En cambio, cuando confundes el amor, los cambios son muy emocionales y volátiles. Como un caos: Altibajos emocionales, no quieres comer, no te concentras, no trabajas.

-Entiendo un poco-, la voz de Annie era triste-. Haces castillos en el aire porque estás fuera de la realidad y no haces planes para el futuro-. Con una fuerza pocas veces vista, la muchacha continuó-: Pero cuando te enamoras eres positivo. Estás dispuesto a sacrificarte -, sin poder evitarlo miró discretamente hacia Terry-, enfrentas los problemas y los desafíos.

-Cuando el amor es falso-, Terry volvió a hablar. Sin duda esa charla "entre amigos" le hizo pensar en Susana-. Cuando es falso basas mayormente la relación en la atracción física; pero cuando es amor verdadero, la atracción física es solo una parte de la relación porque hay otros aspectos importantes. Como los que han estado hablando.

-Y yo he aprendido algo con ustedes-, sería el último comentario al respecto. Anthony miró a cada uno de los chicos-: El amor no se ve amenazado por la amistad de otras personas. Aunque cuando estás enamorado buscas estar con quien amas, al amor no se debilita con la separación. Puede resistir los desafíos y problemas que pueden poner a prueba su fortaleza.

*****************************************************************************

En la mansión de los Andrew Albert y Alistear tenían una conversación bastante diferente a la preocupación por intentar definir el amor.

Albert le había hecho ver a su sobrino que antes de volver al frente de guerra debía enfrentar a los padres de Paty.

-Antes te fuiste y ella era solo tu noviecita del colegio-, le dijo William Albert. Sus pasos eran seguros mientras se dirigía hacia su sillón y le ofrecía a Stear que se sentara -. Ahora es diferente, le has dado a Paty tu palabra de matrimonio-, Albert miró a Stear para ver si comprendía. Apoyó sus brazos en el escritorio-. Tienes que hablar con los padres de Patricia para disolver el compromiso y eso no será nada fácil. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Yo no permitiré que te vayas así nada más-, Albert levantó la voz para que el joven lo mirara-. ¿Has pensado en el daño que esto le ocasionará a tu hermano? Y no hablo del dolor de tu muerte, que parece no importarte mucho, si llegase a suceder-. Albert sabía que estaba siendo crudo, pero no había otra manera de decirle las cosas a este cabeza dura.

-No entiendo cómo puede dañarlo -, Stear se encogió de hombros. La verdad era que no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de Paty.

-Sí claro, no entiendes-, Albert empezaba a perder la cabeza. Se levantó del sillón y lo rodeó para sentarse en el escritorio justo frente a Stear-: ¿No has pensado que tarde o temprano se enamorará? ¿Con qué cara va a pedir la mano de su novia en matrimonio si tú estás faltando a tu palabra? ¡Por Dios Alistear! Sé que ni a ti ni a mí nos importa el qué dirán, pero vivimos en una sociedad cruel y será Archie quien pague el hecho de que no cumplas con la palabra de matrimonio que le ofreciste a Patricia O'Brien-. El joven patriarca no quería seguir, pero había algo peor-: ¿Has pensado en ella? ¿Qué cosas dirán sobre ella cuando se sepa que preferiste ir a la guerra antes de casarte con ella? ¿Tienes idea de lo que inventarán?

William miró apesadumbrado a Alistear. Le invitó a pensar lo que decidiría y le dijo que al siguiente día debían hablar sobre sus asuntos legales, especialmente sobre la herencia que le había dejado su abuelo, algo muy pequeño como regalo de bodas y que era una sorpresa para el joven. También hablarían sobre el fideicomiso que Stear quería dejar al hijo de Frank y sobre la fecha para enfrentar a los padres de Paty. Stear debería buscar a la joven para ponerse de acuerdo con ella al respecto. Sin decir más, el joven millonario abandonó el estudio. Le pesaba dejar solo a su sobrino, pero sabía que necesitaba ése tiempo para meditar. Una vez que la puerta se cerró tras él Alistear se acomodó con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados descansando en el escritorio.

Una y otra vez el joven se preguntaba cómo su Paty había sido capaz de recurrir a métodos tan extremos. Tan grande había sido la aflicción de la muchacha al saberlo perdido. No podía dejar de llorar; amaba a Paty y odiaba causarle semejante dolor, pero el "deber" lo llamaba cada vez más insistente. Tanto tiempo permaneció llorando que se quedó dormido sin percibirlo.

Durante la cena, en el comedor, la tía abuela explotaba tras la ausencia de la pandilla. El Duque de Gerald y su esposa en realidad no sabían cómo reaccionar pues sus hijas habían estado lejos de ellos toda la vida y sabían de su independencia y su capacidad para tomar decisiones. El Duque de Grandchester, de cierta forma, estaba acostumbrado a las escapadas de Terry, pero se le hacía increíble prácticamente que esta vez la escapada fuera en un grupo tan numeroso. La mirada colérica de la abuela al enterarse que todos los jóvenes pasarían la noche en el departamento de Candy obligó a William a darle las explicaciones que la dama demandaba. Un inesperado temor se apoderó también de los presentes y comprendieron e incluso aplaudieron la reacción de los muchachos para cuidar de Paty y dejar solo a Alistear para que pensara bien lo que haría.

*****************************************************************************

Las cuatro últimas semanas habían sido de totales ajustes ante la llegada de los tres hijos menores de los Gerald. Inclusive Terrence, que les conocía desde pequeños había tenido que ajustarse a los cambios de sus tres amigos y ellos se habían realmente esforzado por aceptar a este Terrence más maduro a fuerza de experiencias y sufrimiento. Por supuesto identificaron que, aunque seguía siendo un rebelde, su amigo ahora se detenía a pensar en los demás y, lentamente se acostumbraron a verlo sonreír con otros jóvenes. Esa era una faceta totalmente nueva del Terry un tanto huraño que conocieron en el San Pablo; quien solo se mostraba a los trillizos con su verdadera personalidad.

Los Gerald también disfrutaban de su amor. Trataban de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y muy comúnmente se les encontraba muy acaramelados. Había ocasiones en que pasaban horas en su habitación sin que nadie se atreviera a molestarlos. Para sus hijos era bastante divertido cuando bromeaban con ellos interrogándolos por sus actividades. Los jóvenes Gerald estaban en el difícil proceso de llegar a conocerse, pero Bárbara y Candy eran tan agradables que se habían ganado lentamente el corazón y la confianza de los trillizos. Harold era un hermano celoso y aceptaba con dificultad a sus futuros cuñados; tampoco le agradaba la forma en que había descubierto que ocasionalmente Terry miraba a Candy, pero no quería enfrentarlo aún con la confianza que le tenía; pensaba, y pensaba bien, que eso le correspondía a Anthony Brown.

Candy y Anthony estaban más enamorados que nunca. Por ahora estaban disfrutando de las actividades que hacían con la pandilla y de vez en cuando se apartaban a su jardín para estar a solas y disfrutarse mutuamente. La tía abuela no perdía detalle de las parejas, creía que era su responsabilidad cuidarlos y se había dado cuenta del cambio de la relación entre Anthony y Candy pero guardaba sus impresiones; ya no quería intervenir en la vida de sus nietos de la misma forma que lo había hecho, quería confiar en que se sabrían conducir.

William se daba el tiempo para pasarlo con la pandilla pues pronto se irían por rumbos diferentes y él deseaba empaparse de sus sobrinos y amigos. Los negocios eran atendidos exitosamente por George, quien últimamente había estado muy ocupado, pero no lo suficiente para no notar el brillo en los ojos del magnate cuando le hablaba de Isabel. Para el fiel colaborador era una inmensa alegría, porque sabía de su secreto sufrimiento ante el matrimonio de la mujer que amaba con el sobrino que consideraba un hijo. Albert, había pasado muchas noches de insomnio desde que Candy y Anthony empezaran a salir. En completo aislamiento había sufrido su pérdida, pensaba en su pequeña todas las noches, en los días felices que la había tenido solo para él pero que desgraciadamente ya no volverían. A veces se escapaba de la mansión para ir a pasar la noche al departamento que habían compartido, se metía en la cama que ahora pertenecía a la rubia y que, de vez en vez ocupaba; abrazaba su almohada tratando de encontrar su aroma y revivía las bromas y sin sabores por los que habían pasado. George le había pedido inútilmente que abandonara esas costumbres que solo lo lastimaban, pero para el joven patriarca se habían convertido en una necesidad pura. Desde que la señorita Isabel había aparecido en la vida de Albert, se le veía mejor, más alegre, más relajado y hasta cierto punto, más dispuesto a los negocios. Pero Albert no estaba enamorado; era un hombre maduro que sabía reconocer que aquello todavía no era amor. Isabel lo sabía muy bien también y trataba de mantenerse en la realidad sin formar castillos en el aire.

*****************************************************************************

Los reflejos de los rayos solares sobre el lago semejaban luciérnagas traviesas bailoteando sin cansarse. Terry estaba solo. Había decidido retirarse para estar consigo mismo. Los últimos días habían sido de verdaderos cambios. Su padre había partido un par de semanas atrás pues un telegrama requería la urgente presencia del Duque de Grandchester en Londres; no había más información. Así que esa misma mañana el Duque había viajado para reunirse con su familia. Eleonor había partido con él para volver a New York prometiendo volver para el enlace de las Gerald; el Duque de Gerald y Harold habían partido con ellos, pues había negocios en los que el padre de Candy estaba interesado y deseaba empezar a entrenar a su hijo en ese ambiente. Terry permaneció en Chicago apoyando a Susana ya que Michael había empezado a trabajar de inmediato con ella. En unos meses debía presentarse en el inicio del programa, así que el médico francés no deseaba perder el tiempo. Robert Hathaway le había dicho que se comunicaría con él en cuanto requirieran de su presencia, que por el momento estaba atendiendo asuntos completamente ajenos al teatro.

Estaba inmerso en el jugueteo multicolor frente a él cuando la voz de Gaby lo sacó de sus meditaciones.

-¿Terry? -, la voz de la chica se escuchaba un poco agitada, sin embargo preguntó -¿Estás bien?-. Ella se detuvo justo unos pasos tras el muchacho mientras lo miraba esforzándose por indagar dentro del alma de su amigo.

-¡Hola Gaby! -, aunque no le molestaba que su vieja amiga lo interrumpiera, el joven actor habría preferido permanecer en sus pensamientos. La mirada del joven estaba un tanto melancólica y respondió automáticamente-: Sí claro, estoy bien-. El profundo azul de sus ojos no era capaz de disfrazar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante su amiga.

-La amas mucho-, expresó Gaby en un volumen que apenas alcanzó al muchacho.

-¿Debo contestarte?-, Terrence se sentía un tanto incómodo hablando con Gaby sobre sus sentimientos por su hermana.

-No hice una pregunta Terry. Solo expresé lo que es obvio: La amas mucho -, en el tono de la chica había cierta preocupación.

-No voy a preguntar cómo te enteraste -, Terry hizo su característica sonrisa de medio lado-, creo que es del dominio público mi historia con Candy-. El chico tomó una piedra que estaba cerca de él y la arrojó hacia el lago.

-Bueno sí-, todos lo saben-, pero yo me pregunto cómo estás tú. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando Terry? -. La chica se sentó al lado del joven y recargó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. La enorme falda de su vestido parecía una alfombra de algodón fresco y suave.

Terry la contempló y sonrió un tanto ausente. Todo habría sido distinto si se hubiese enamorado de esa jovencita. Pero… ¿Cómo le dices a tu corazón de quien debe enamorarse? Es imposible. La miró con amor filial; ella le agradaba y gozaba de su compañía, sin embargo, debía estar alerta porque sabía de los sentimientos que la jovencita albergaba para él. Esa tarde había murmullos por doquier de grillos, de aves… Terry abrió su corazón hacia la joven. Siempre había sido fácil hablar con ella. La chica le escuchaba agradecida; en realidad conocía la historia porque su madre se las había compartido, pero escucharla de la boca de Terry era diferente. La capacidad con que el muchacho narraba los acontecimientos lograba transportar a la joven a la escena misma. Si tuviese los utensilios, la joven habría pintado perfectamente cada detalle que Terry describía. Casi podía oler el pasto fresco, ver la quietud del lago en Escocia, mirarlos brincar la barda del colegio, aspirar el humo de sus cigarrillos, palpar la bruma en el Mauritania… en fin. Terry le daba a cada palabra vida. Incluía divertidos matices a sus gestos y modulaba su voz de forma extraordinaria. El relato terminó y la chica sintió el dolor de su amigo. Era verdad: Terry había madurado; era distinto. Lo mejor de todo era que se había convertido en una mejor persona. Su corazón era de Candy, pero se sentía tranquilo de haberle entregado a ella toda su alma; estaba tranquilo porque consideraba que su vida había valido la pena solo por el hecho de haberla conocido.

Esa fue la única vez que hablaron sobre su relación con Candice. Gaby prefería escucharlo y animarlo. Estaba claro que Terrence Grandchester estaba enamorado y ella no podía luchar contra su hermana.

_-Si hubiese sido cualquier otra mujer, habría peleado hasta el fin-, la joven suspiró mientras seguía meditando-: Pero es imposible enfrentarme al recuerdo de mi hermana. No puedo. Simplemente no puedo competir con ella. Es desgastante competir con otra mujer por el hombre que amas, pero competir con tu hermana… no, eso es imposible-. La chica miraba ausente el espectacular ocaso y fue Terry quien la trajo a la realidad._

-Te has quedado muy callada Gaby -. El aristócrata creyó haber herido los sentimientos de quien fuera su mejor amiga hasta que conoció a Candy-. No quise abusar de tu confianza desahogando mis penas contigo.

-¡Oh no Terry! -, la chica le sonrió con sinceridad -. Creo que estás bien. Estoy segura de que lo superarás. No será fácil, pero confío en que podrás-, Gaby alcanzó con su mano el brazo de Terry que descansaba también sobre sus rodillas y le sonrió -, será mejor que volvamos a la mansión, se acerca la hora de cenar y debemos estar listos.

-Sí. Tienes razón-, un suspiro acompañó al aristócrata mientras se levantaba para extender la mano a Gaby a fin de ayudarla a levantarse.

-Creo que has cambiado amigo. Antes nunca habías tenido estas atenciones conmigo-, le dijo tomando su mano e incorporándose también.

-Bueno, es que antes eras solo un sapito y yo era solo un renacuajo de agua sucia -, bromeó.

-¿Y ahora no soy más un sapito?-.

-No. Ahora eres la hermana de la mujer que amo-, Terry sabía que lastimaba a su amiga, pero era mejor de esa forma.

-Sí. Tienes razón -, respondió ella-. ¿Me ayudas?-, Gaby señaló hacia un enorme equipo de fotografía que estaba no muy lejos de ellos.

-¿Es tuyo?-. Entonces el muchacho concluyó-: Estabas agitada por cargar semejante aparato. Yo pensé que estabas así porque habías corrido al verme-. Confesó.

-No te hagas ilusiones Terry-, ella sonrió de una forma que Terry no conocía. Como una mujer decidida a no dejarse derrotar-: Me gusta la fotografía y quería hacer algunas tomas, pero te vi. Hacía días que quería saber cómo estabas. Me alegro de haber conversado contigo.

-Gracias Gaby-, Terry la tomó de la mano como tantas veces, él pensaba que podía ser crudo para la chica pero se esforzaba en tratarla con la misma naturalidad de siempre-, será mejor que apresuremos el paso.

-Sí claro -, Gaby caminó deseando que la distancia con la mansión disminuyera. Ese contacto con Terry la lastimaba. Se había alejado deliberadamente de él durante estos días para buscar dentro de sí la fuerza para estar a su lado sin sufrir; pero para su desgracia, la chica no encontraba el cómo. Sí, pronto volverían a separarse y la distancia seguramente sería su mejor aliada.

*****************************************************************************

Esas semanas le habían parecido suficientes al joven sargento para que Patricia se tranquilizara. Urgía hablar con los padres de la joven a fin "dar la cara" ante ellos y explicarles claramente los motivos que tenía para volver al frente de guerra.

Muy temprano, por la mañana se levantó un tanto nervioso pero entusiasmado. Hacía ya un mes que no veía a Patricia. Sabía que estaba bien porque la pandilla se mantenía pendiente de la joven a quien no habían permitido volver a la casa que ocupaba con su abuela debido a la usencia de la anciana, quien continuaba en sus inagotables aventuras. Era más seguro para la chica ocupar el departamento de Candy pues el portero siempre estaba cuidando a la joven a quien apreciaba, pues recordaba las horas incontables que habían compartido en la Iglesia orando tiempo atrás.

Al joven piloto le hubiera gustado llevar consigo algunas violetas para la chica, sin embargo, esta vez le parecieron totalmente fuera de lugar. Tomó su auto de fabricación casera y condujo hasta el departamento. Como un niño entusiasmado subió cada uno de los escalones que lo acercaban a la chica. Esta vez no habría una mucama que sirviera de mensajera. Patricia O'Brien tendría que aceptar hablar con él. En el último peldaño se detuvo en seco. No fue a causa de los nervios sino a causa de la postal que encontró: Adam Benson depositaba un suave beso, tan suave como el pétalo de una flor, sobre los labios de Paty como despedida. ¡Los labios que él idolatraba! Los mismos que una y otra y otra vez habían ofrecido sus placeres al piloto. Los que le habían sonreído con coquetería solo a él. Los que se habían abierto seductores permitiendo las intromisiones de la atrevida lengua de Alistear Cornwell. Los que él había saboreado mordisqueando suavemente. No dijo nada. Sintió que el piso se abría justo debajo de sus pies; eso era lo que hubiese deseado. Sin embargo: No; la tierra no se abrió para tragarlo y darle fin a los endemoniados celos que se apoderaron de él. Habría deseado tener el derecho de esta vez ser él quien tomara a Adam de su camisa para lanzarlo lejos, muy lejos del las mieles que Alistear consideraba únicamente suyas.

La pareja no se había percatado de la presencia del mayor de los Cornwell, quien, para evitar caer, se había recargado de la pared sin desviar su vista de Adam y Paty. Ella estaba diferente: Más bella que nunca. Aunque le sonreía al empresario, era una sonrisa muy diferente a las que le regalaba a su viejo compañero del colegio. Por fin el muchacho logró controlarse para acercarse a la pareja. Clareó su garganta, pero no pudo esconder la tristeza que le provocaba dicha imagen. Sus pasos trataron de ser seguros, aunque el joven sentía que su cuerpo estaba temblando totalmente. Hizo un esfuerzo enorme para que su voz sonara casual.

-Buenos días -, si Alistear hubiese tenido un espejo, quizás había percibido la palidez de su rostro - . _¡Qué bueno que no traje violetas!-, pensó._

Patricia no respondió. La muchacha palideció de pronto y se aferró al brazo de Adam, quien cubrió la femenina mano con la suya. Adam estaba molesto por la presencia de Stear cerca de su preciosa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Alistear? -, Adam arqueó la ceja -. Creí haberte dicho que no te quería cerca de Paty.

-Yo solo quiero un par de minutos Paty, por favor -, se dirigió a la muchacha ignorando el comentario de "Bienvenida" del empresario. Pero Patricia no le respondió. De hecho, ni siquiera lo miró. Con mayor desesperación de aferró al brazo de Adam, como si tuviese temor de la presencia del piloto.

-No eres bienvenido aquí-, le aclaró el empresario-. Por favor retírate.

-Paty -, Stear tuvo que clarear antes su garganta para que su voz no se quebrara-. Es importante lo que necesito. Después de esto no te molestaré más.

La muchacha buscó el apoyo en los ojos de su amigo y éste la comprendió de inmediato. No había palabras para el sargento de parte de la joven. Adam respiró profundo, no le gustaba que Paty estuviese sufriendo y podía distinguirlo en sus ojos.

-Muy bien Stear-, dijo resignado-, di lo que tengas que decir y deja a Paty en paz.

-No pienso hablar con ella delante de ti -, respondió el sargento.

-Tendrás que hacerlo-, irguiendo su figura y abrazando a Patricia el joven Benson terminó-: Cualquier cosa que quieras decirle a mi prometida puede ser escuchada por mí.

Hubo un frío y un silencio semejante al de un abismo entre los tres muchachos. Stear quiso que la tierra lo tragara por segunda vez en menos de veinte minutos. Buscó los ojos de Paty, pero ella simplemente no lo miraba. Escondía su rostro en el brazo fuerte de Adam. Tener frente a ella al hombre que amaba y que la abandonaba era demasiado fuerte para ella; si su amigo no estuviese allí para apoyarla, Paty habría tenido una crisis nerviosa seguramente.

-¿Tú prometida?-, el joven ahora posó su mirada en la muchacha, buscando en sus oscuros ojos la respuesta; sin embargo ella seguía evitando el contacto visual con su ex novio. Como única respuesta, la chica entró al departamento. –Parece que no has perdido el tiempo Adam-, dijo el piloto con dolo en la voz pero sin permitir que su cuerpo se desvaneciera.

-Ya lo ves: Soy un hombre que sabe aprovechar las oportunidades-, respondió con sarcasmo. ¡Diablos! En verdad le molestaba tener que enfrascarse en una discusión con ese joven testarudo delante de él.

-Sí. Ya lo veo…-habría continuado si la joven no los hubiese interrumpido pronunciando sus primeras palabras para Alistear:

-Esto te pertenece-. La chica le extendió la mano para devolverle el anillo de compromiso. Con ese pequeño movimiento, Alistear descubrió que en el dedo donde antes había lucido la tan preciada joya ahora había una sortija tan valiosa como la primera. Era verdad. Adam no había mentido: Paty estaba comprometida con otro hombre.

-Bueno-, una mueca de desafío se dibujó en el rostro del empresario-, ¿Vas a decirnos finalmente a qué has venido?

-Creo que ya no es necesario-. Una mirada de decepción apareció en los ojos de Paty-. Quería pedirte una cita con tus padres para presentarles mis respetos y explicarles lo que me motivó a tomar la decisión de volver al frente-, Stear sonrió con tristeza, nuevamente sus ojos se tornaban acuosos como aquélla horrible tarde en que había recibido la carta desde el frente de guerra-. No. Ya no es necesario. Sé feliz Paty.

-Claro que será feliz. A partir de la próxima semana será la señora Benson y yo me encargaré de que su corazón no vuelva a atormentarse-. Adam deseaba dejar claro que no había vuelta atrás.

-¿La próxima semana? -, apenas pudo decir. Estaba en shock y ahora sí ya no podía disimularlo más.

-Sí. Enviaremos la invitación a nuestros amigos esta misma tarde.

El sargento fue incapaz de continuar en ese lugar. Miró a SU Paty; cuánto hubiera deseado poder extender los brazos y que ella aceptara el contacto para sentir su calidez; para abrigar su alma, para consolarse en ella. ¿Acaso ella pensaba que él no sufría al tener que renunciar a ella? ¿Acaso no lo había amado lo suficiente? ¿Por qué había encontrado un sustituto tan pronto? Fue imposible que sus ojos continuaran conteniendo las lágrimas y Patricia se percató de ello; sin embargo, Stear se dio la media vuelta apretando en su puño la sortija que por casi tres meses representara que algún día sería feliz con la mujer que amaba: Su mujer.

Paty deseaba salir corriendo tras el muchacho, pero sabía que no habría fuerza tan grande para convencerlo de que se quedara a su lado. Adam la arropó en su calor recibiendo en su pecho las abundantes lágrimas de su preciosa.

*****************************************************************************

La puerta principal de la mansión se cerró con fuerza. Las paredes se estremecieron y algunos ventanales también. El joven sargento subió los escalones de dos en dos. Había prisa en sus movimientos y desolación en su rostro. Había conducido sin saber cómo; pero finalmente había llegado sano y salvo a su destino. Continuó por el pasillo y abrió la puerta de su recámara, la cual tuvo el mismo final que la puerta principal. Un segundo portazo se escuchó en cada rincón de la mansión.

-Creo que finalmente se ha enterado-, Archie contempló preocupado a Anthony y Terry-. Bueno, tenía que suceder. Espero que esto lo sacuda un poco.

-Sí-, Anthony miró desde el recibidor hacia el pasillo más allá de las escaleras -. Eso parece.

-Creo que debiste habérselo dicho Archie. Créeme: Tu hermano debe sentirse en el infierno -, Terry parecía comprender muy bien el dolor en el alma de Stear.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Yo también he sentido ese mismo dolor, no lo olvides-. Archie estaba triste. Se ocupaba más en su propio miedo que en el desencanto de su hermano.

-Cof, cof -, Anthony tuvo que recordarle a sus amigos que estaba presente, y, que no era muy cómodo para él que estuvieran hablando de lo que sintieron al perder a Candy.

Los muchachos dejaron de hablar sobre lo que sentían, sin embargo, era imposible no escuchar las tremendas muestras de dolor que Alistear desplegaba dentro de su recámara.

-¿Creen que deberíamos ir con él? -, Preguntó Anthony preocupado sinceramente.

-¡NO! –fue la unísona, firme y fuerte respuesta de Terry y Archie. Los ojos de los muchachos se clavaron directos en la mirada de Anthony-. Lo último que Alistear desea es ser interrumpido.

-Está bien-. El muchacho en ese momento de despliegue de dolor de uno de sus hermanos comprendió por qué a Terrence se le había hecho tan difícil ceder frente al amor que sentía por Candy.

Después de algunos minutos de ruidos de objetos contra pisos y paredes aunados a gritos de dolor y frustración vino la calma. Alistear se arrinconó con su agitada respiración. Ya lo había perdido todo gracias a sus propias decisiones. Era el momento de enfrentar las consecuencias. Paty estaba dispuesta a seguir con su vida; una vida en la que obviamente él no tenía más cabida porque así él mismo lo había decidido. Había esperado hasta el momento de hablar con Patricia y sus padres para enviar su solicitud de ser aceptado de nuevo activamente en el ejército. Al siguiente día, cuando ya estuviese más tranquilo, enviaría la misiva.

*****************************************************************************

Esa misma tarde, Arturo, quien era totalmente ignorante de toda clase de protocolos y tradiciones de la nobleza, encontró en su ignorancia el pretexto perfecto para buscar a Annie en busca de asesoría.

-Señorita Britter –, sonrió con timidez y nerviosismo a la joven que se mantenía concentrada en su práctica de piano justo al centro del salón de té.

-¡Arturo! Creí que habíamos decidido ser amigos. Por favor, no seas tan formal conmigo –, le contestó la hermosa morena.

-Gracias Annie –, el joven se sentía cómodo por esa reacción de la joven pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Así que le entregó una rosa roja que llevaba en la mano –: Esto es para ti.

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias! –, la chica estaba confundida cuando recibió la flor.

-Yo… -tartamudeó – ¡Diablos! –pensó nervioso –. Me preguntaba si quisieras ayudarme a elegir mi atuendo para la fiesta de bodas. No tengo la menor idea de que sea lo correcto y he notado tu buen gusto, siempre luces… -se detuvo un momento –, hermosa–. Arturo era un hombre valiente, clavó sus azules ojos, profundos y expresivos en la mirada inquietada de Annie.

-¿Hermosa? –repitió la morena más para sí misma. Archie nunca le había dicho algo así, tampoco jamás le había regalado una flor. Acercó la rosa graciosamente a su nariz para olfatearla, estaba ligeramente sonrojada –. Yo… yo… ¿Por qué no? ¡Claro Arturo! ¡Me encantaría ayudarte! Y muchas gracias por la flor y… por el cumplido –, continuó un poco apenada.

-¿De verdad? ¿Me ayudarás? –. Arturo no pudo ser más obvio, cosa que turbó un poco a su compañera. Ciertamente tenía presente el interés que el joven conde mostraba en ella; sin embrago, Annie no se sentía lista para involucrarse en una nueva relación. No todavía. Para su buena fortuna, Arturo tampoco se sentía listo para involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien; sin embargo, la muchacha le gustaba y deseaba conocerla un poco más –. Y no tienes que agradecer por la flor, es solo un pequeño detalle, en realidad tú opacas cualquier flor que jamás haya visto –, se atrevió a decir.

-¡Gracias! –la chica rió halagada sonrojada arrolladoramente –. ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos de tiendas?

-Por mí de inmediato, pero no sé si tengas otro planes –, su mirada era de entusiasmo; y cuando se perdía en la mirada de ella era difícil desviarla – ¡Dios! Es tan hermosa cuando se sonroja.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en una hora? Necesito cambiarme.

-Pero si así estás perfecta. Tú siempre estás maravillosa.

-¡Oh no! No puedo salir así a la calle. Por favor, dame una hora para que nos vayamos.

-Está bien –dijo un poco decepcionado –. Te veo en el recibidor –, Arturo tomó la mano de Annie y depositó un suave beso en su dorso, lo que ocasionó que ambos sintieran una corriente eléctrica durante el ósculo.

Por la tarde, después de varias visitas a las tiendas, Arturo miraba embelesado a Annie. Ella movía la cuchara dentro de la humeante taza de chocolate en la cafetería que habían elegido para descansar. Lo dulce del azúcar y el sabor amargo del chocolate eran la combinación perfecta para terminar el día que habían pasado juntos. Annie conocía las mejores tiendas y sabía perfectamente dónde encontrar lo que necesitaba; por eso no necesitaron mucho tiempo para comprar el mejor atuendo para Arturo.

A la joven le intrigaba la forma en que Arturo la miraba. Jamás persona alguna la había escudriñado con tanta vehemencia. Annie incluso parecía descubrir en la profunda mirada de su nuevo amigo cosas que no entendía; todo era diferente. Annie podía sentir los ojos de Arturo sobre ella aún cuando la distancia fuera mucha. En los pasillos de la tienda se separaron varias veces para buscar lo apropiado pero Annie sentía los ojos de Arturo sobre su cuello y su espalda logrando que la morena se estremeciera. Todo era nuevo para ella. Eran sensaciones que estaba descubriendo. ¿Por qué podía descubrir a Arturo aún entre un mar de personas? ¿Por qué era capaz de ubicar el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba en la primera oportunidad? ¿Cómo era posible que ese joven la pusiera tan nerviosa? Una mezcla de adoración y timidez flotaba en la mesa en que descansaban.

Lentamente Arturo se armó de valor y empezó a hablar con la joven de trivialidades, sin embargo, la charla se hizo amena al empezar a descubrir que tenían muchas cosas en común. Sobre todo, el amor a la familia. También descubrieron que eran diferentes en muchos aspectos, sin embargo, esas diferencias les atraían. Annie era culta y refinada, Arturo sencillo y simple; Annie era tímida, Arturo muy seguro de sí mismo; Annie hablaba poco pero le gustaba escuchar, Arturo era buen conversador…

Esa noche Arturo y Annie se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios.

***************************************************************************

La cabalgata matutina del día siguiente fue de lo más extraño. Annie había decidido no acompañar al grupo. Porque se sentiría incómoda de verlos partir en parejas, o quizás debería cabalgar sola, como Terry lo hacía.

Anthony y Candy, Abel y Bárbara, Stear y Gaby, Albert e Isabel… todos estaban esperando en los establos porque llegaran los del resto del grupo. Terry llegó acompañado por Archie y alistaron sus caballos pero ni Sophie ni Annie ni Arturo estaban a la vista.

Mientras que Terry y Archie ensillaban sus corceles llegó Arturo, también solo.

-¡Arturo! ¿Has visto a Annie y Sophie? –preguntaron Bárbara y Candy.

-¡Oh sí! Ellas están en el jardín con Susana, parece que Michael no vendrá hoy y ellas se ofrecieron a ayudarle con su terapia.

-¿Por qué mejor no invitamos a Susana a que venga con nosotros? –dijeron Candy y Gaby.

-¡Claro! Así podríamos detenernos un rato en el lago sin tener que volver a prisa porque ellas están solas –, secundó Albert.

-¡Muy bien! Vamos por ellas –, Terry sabía que él tendría que cuidar de Susana puesto que ella era su invitada, pero ya no le molestaba, su relación había mejorado mucho desde que ella empezara a concentrarse en sus terapias.

Los tres jinetes solitarios llegaron hasta el lugar en que Susana solía trabajar, les pareció que la escena era un milagro: De pie, caminado con soltura de un lado a otro, estaba Susana sonriendo triunfante ante la mirada perpleja de sus nuevas amigas. Ellas aplaudían admiradas del coraje de la ex actriz y le felicitaban sin parar.

-¡Susana! –Terry era el más emocionado y dirigió su caballo hasta quedar a unos pasos de la joven. Igualmente emocionado que la muchacha, Terry se acercó a ella.

-¡Terry! ¡Mírame! ¡Estoy caminado! –, Susana no podía contener las lágrimas – ¡Gracias Annie! ¡Gracias Terry! –, sin su ejemplo no hubiera podido, habría permanecido para siempre en esa odiosa silla sintiendo pena por mi vida.

-

Me alegra ver que estás caminando. No sabes lo miserable que me he sentido estos años por el peso de la culpa sobre mí –, le confesó. Finalmente el muchacho rebelde empezaba a aligerar su carga.

-¡No Terry! ¡Tenías razón! Siempre la tuviste: No fue tu culpa. Fue mi decisión.

-¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! –, le dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos para después subirla a su caballo –, hoy me siento muy orgulloso de mi compañera en el paseo-. Le sonrió con sinceridad-, el joven aristócrata estaba aprendiendo a mostrar sus sentimientos sin temor.

-Sophie – se adelantó Archie –: ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-No… no lo sé –, la chica miró apenada a Annie quien no sabía cómo actuar; estaba turbada por semejante invitación. Arturo se dio cuenta y de un salto bajo del caballo justo al lado de la morena.

-Esta hermosa señorita, tendrá que darme el honor de ser mi compañera –, sin darle tiempo de responder, Arturo, con su atlético cuerpo tomó a Annie de la cintura y la elevó hasta sentarla en su corcel. Ella lo miró agradecida… pero había algo más en sus ojos. Archie se preguntó qué era eso mientras que Terry llegó a la conclusión correcta: Archivald Cornwell era historia en la vida de la tímida.

***************************************************************************

Terry cabalgó bastante relajado al lado de Susana pues del acoso de la joven hacia el actor no quedaba más que el recuerdo. Ella estaba concentrada en el paisaje, en los ruidos de la naturaleza y en las bromas del grupo más que en el perfecto perfil de Terrence o en su aroma a maderas que llegaba hasta ella.

En cambio Arturo estaba en las nubes. Tenía a Annie Britter aferrada a él en un abrazo que lo hacía sentir un súper hombre. Su cabello negro se movía en el aire llenando los sentidos del joven de aroma de orquídeas combinados con cítricos. El aroma de la joven lo hacía pensar en Australia, en las verdes praderas y las flores silvestres que crecían por millares en los campos alrededor de su hogar. Annie por su parte sentía el firme torso de Arturo. Debía ser mayor que ella por cuatro años y ese tiempo de diferencia le venían muy bien al joven. Era una experiencia muy diferente, pues Archie era de su edad y Annie se ponía nerviosa porque sentía que no sabía tratar con un hombre maduro como Arturo. Sin embargo, los fuertes brazos del australiano, su delicioso aroma de especies y tabaco de fondo la hacían sentir diferente. Escuchaba el corazón de Arturo llenar sus oídos, sentía su aliento sobre su cuello causándole escalofríos y lo sentía temblar por su cercanía. La femineidad de la joven brotó estimulada por ser la causante del sonrojo de un hombre como Arturo Bateman. Un hombre alto, aunque no tanto como Abel, Anthony y Albert, pero sí superaba a Terrence; de mirada dulce y decidida al mismo tiempo, con la experiencia de haberse forjado a sí mismo y, en un tiempo, haber velado solo por su hermana y su madre. Los rudos trabajos de la granja habían esculpido el cuerpo del joven en el de un hombre fuerte y bien formado. Los delicados pensamientos de Annie se transformaron nuevamente en los de una mujer: ¿Qué se sentirá ser amada por un hombre como él en todo el sentido de la palabra? Sus pensamientos tiñeron de rosa sus suaves mejillas mientras que Arturo sonreía complacido al sentir el ligero temblor de las manos de la joven sobre su torso.

Cabalgaban al final de grupo pues Arturo deseaba llenar todos sus sentidos de la chica.

-¿Te gusta el paseo Annie? –, indagó seductor.

-Sí, gracias por invitarme –, ocultó su rostro en el pecho del jinete.

-¿Invitarte? ¡Si prácticamente te obligué! –, le dijo bromeando –. Perdona. No quise darte oportunidad a que te rehusaras. Me moría por estar contigo –, confesó con audacia.

-Arturo… -Annie le miró temerosa de que el joven descubriera lo que ella sentía.

-No digas nada –, rogó –. Solo déjame disfrutarte. Sé que no estás lista; solo quiero que me dejes estar a tu lado para conocernos.

-No sé qué decir –, murmuró con sinceridad.

-Solo di que sí –, posó disimuladamente su mano rodeando la cintura de la morena enviándole un torrente de electricidad por su cuerpo mientras él también se acercaba a ella hundiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de Annie.

-¿Crees tener la paciencia necesaria para vivir el duelo en el que estoy? –, preguntó esperanzada.

-Creo que sí. No olvides que yo también estoy reconstruyendo mi corazón –, sonrió-. ¿Quieres ayudarme a juntar los pedazos de mi corazón? ¿Me dejarás ayudarte a reunir los tuyos? Decirte que te amo sería muy aventurero, pedirte que me ames sería una locura. Pero sí puedo asegurarte algo: Me gustas Annie, me gustas mucho –, le confesó-. Quiero ser tu amigo, después… bueno, después veremos qué pasa.

-Creo que tú también me gustas Arturo –, respondió la chica aún sin poder creer que se hubiese atrevido-. Y sí, me encantaría ser tu amiga.

***************************************************************************

-¿Recuerdas mi amor? –la voz de Anthony ocasionó que la pecosa se estremeciera-. Anthony no necesitaba darle muchos detalles para que la chica comprendiera lo que el chico quería transmitirle. Bastaba con ver sus ojos y su sonrisa para transportarse al lugar que su esposo tenía en su pensamiento.

-Creo que sí. Era una tarde. Después de pedirle a la tía abuela que me ayudaran a convertirme en una dama.

-Te invité a cabalgar tras hablar de la soledad en la que nos sentíamos. Te tomé de tu hombro izquierdo como ahora –, Candy alcanzó su mano con la suya –. Esa tarde hiciste lo mismo –, le sonrió y se recargó ligeramente en ella.

-Luego me invitaste a galopar –, le recordó y me dijiste…

-Sujétate bien fuerte Candy (1) –la interrumpió mientras estimulaba su caballo con el fuete para hacerlo galopar.

-Estoy bien y me sujeto bien fuerte Anthony. Anthony, ¿Oyes mi corazón? ¡Late tan rápido! El viento canta en mis oídos. Puedo oír tu voz con la canción del viento. (1) –la joven citó palabra por palabra la experiencia compartida en aquél entonces, lo que ocasionó que su esposo se sintiera feliz de que ella conservara tan agradables momentos tan vivos.

-¡Candy, te amo! –. La voz de Anthony era aún más emocionada que cuatro años atrás.

-Anthony, si pudiéramos ser viento y volar a alguna parte (1). Igual que aquélla tarde deseo que el camino no termine, que nos lleva a la felicidad –, fácilmente habían dejado al grupo atrás, estaban enamorados y gozaban de estar solos.

Anthony llevó a Candy al jardín para pasar el tiempo. Se sentó en el césped recargado del gran árbol que sostenía el columpio que había hecho para ella. Candy se sentó a su lado contemplando las flores que la madre de Anthony también había plantado en ese lugar. Hablaron un poco de todo. De los felices que eran, de lo bien que se sentían cuando estaban juntos, de cómo sería su vida cuando vivieran juntos y solos, de cómo imaginaban los hijos que tendrían y de que cumplirían su promesa de antaño de ser felices venciendo la soledad. Anthony era el mejor de los cómplices para la chica. Parecía siempre adivinar sus pensamientos y deseos y adelantarse para cumplirlos. Candy era la amiga perfecta para el joven. Ella siempre estaba dispuesta a secundar sus locuras, a escucharlo y a animarlo para cumplir con sus sueños.

-¿Así que es aquí donde se esconden? –, era la voz inoportuna del joven patriarca con toda la pandilla tras él.

-¡Albert! –, la pareja se incorporó de inmediato; afortunadamente esa tarde estaban platicando solamente sin entregarse a sus juegos de exploración mutua.

-¡Anthony! No sabía que habías estado trabajando en el refugio de tu madre –. William recorrió el hermoso jardín que su sobrino había habilitado. ¡Estaba maravillado! – ¡Ya había olvidado cuán hermoso es! –. El resto del grupo se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Lo hice para Candy –, rodeó la cintura de su esposa y la besó dulcemente.

Terry se sintió incómodo por estar invadiendo un lugar tan íntimo para la pareja, pero lentamente la pandilla inició a bromear y entre todos lograron que Terrence se sintiera más confortable.

Afortunadamente para él, fue hasta ese momento, cuando todos desmontaron, que la pandilla se dio por enterada de los increíbles avances de Susana y nadie notó la incomodidad de Anthony y Candy debido al entusiasmo de la nueva noticia.

-¡Susana! ¡Pronto estarás nuevamente en las tablas! ¡Tu nombre volverá a brillar en las marquesinas de Broadway! –, dijo Candy emocionada.

-¡Gracias Candy! Gracias por recibirme en tu casa con tu familia y amigos-. El rostro de la muchacha era muy diferente. Ahora ya no había más miseria; solo el deseo de superar tan fuerte adversidad.

-Siempre serás bienvenida. Me alegro que tomes el control de tu vida nuevamente-. Candy estaba igual de aliviada que Terry, sabía que ellos formaban otro triángulo y el hecho de que Susana estuviera mejor la reconfortaba también.

Candy Candy. Kyoto Mizuki Capítulo 13. Los tres solitarios.

***************************************************************************

Todos pasaron la mañana en el jardín privado, estuvieron corriendo, bromeando, columpiándose o simplemente conversando.

Archie invirtió su tiempo en conocer a Sophie. Esa chiquilla y él habían empezado con el pie izquierdo, sin embargo, poco a poco empezaron a descubrir temas de conversación que les interesaban a ambos. Estuvieron caminando por los jardines divertidos. Archie se sentía muy atraído por Sophie pero aún no estaba listo tampoco para empezar una relación; así que prefería solo disfrutar de la compañía de la joven. Embriagándose con su risa y sus historias.

Sophie también sentía mariposas en el estómago ante la galante mirada de Archivald pero era respetuosa de la relación que el joven recién había terminado. Además, ella era muy joven y tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarse de la persona correcta.

Las Gerald se treparon a los árboles seguidas por Albert, Abel, Arturo y Terry. Los que se quedaron mirando desde abajo rieron sin parar al recordar cómo es que Terry llamaba Tarzán a Candy. Annie y Susana prefirieron el columpio y Anthony, Stear y Archie simplemente se sentaron a recordar anécdotas de su infancia mientras que la pobre de Sophie no podía controlar las carcajadas al escuchar semejantes locuras.

Después todos juntos trataron de persuadir a Alistear para que desistiera de su tonta idea de ir a la guerra nuevamente, pero nada de lo que decían parecía convencer a joven. Ahora tenía una razón más para abandonar Chicago; con voz atribulada explicó a los jóvenes lo que estaba sufriendo ante la idea de la boda de Patricia y de la necesidad imperiosa de alejarse. No hubo nadie que lograra convencerlo de que Paty lo amaba y de que si él lo deseaba, ella podría perdonarlo una vez más; si tan solo abandonaba su idea suicida y se dedicaba a obedecer las órdenes que había recibido. Le hablaron sobre la idea de Michael de encerrarse en su taller pero nada, absolutamente nada dio fruto en el casi estéril terreno de su mente.

Las melancólicas palabras de Alistear, sin querer aterrizaron en donde no debían. Todo el esfuerzo que cierto aristócrata había estado haciendo por mantener su dolor bajo control, por cerrar su corazón con candado se fue directo a la basura. Terry se retiró del grupo y sacó su armónica para soltar de ellas las mismas notas que siempre dedicaba a su amada Candy. Solo la pecosa y Susana comprendieron el significado de la melodía que invadió el jardín. Susana se sintió culpable de haber hundido a Terry en semejante tristeza, se acercó a él con el fin de animarlo.

-Terry: ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo para practicar algunas líneas de Romeo y Julieta?

-No Susana. Gracias. Sé lo que intentas hacer y créeme, no tiene caso que pierdas tu tiempo –, le respondió escondiendo su mirada entre sus rodillas, pues estaba sentado en el pasto. Trató de ser lo más cortés que pudo con la joven.

-Está bien Terry. Perdóname –, ella lo entendía, pues por dos años había sufrido el desamor. Se alejó sin decir más.

Desde lejos, Gaby intentaba adivinar la mejor manera de animar a Terry, iba a acercarse pero hubo algo que lo impidió. La chica simplemente contempló la escena.

-¿Qué deseas? –, el actor sabía perfectamente quien estaba tras de él y le habló sin mirarla. Ese no era, definitivamente, el mejor momento para que ella se acercara.

-Terry yo… -la pecosa se sentó al lado de él mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Tú? –Preguntó con algo de reproche. De verdad ese chico era impredecible. A veces podía ser el hombre más tierno y a veces el más difícil. Pero esta mañana en especial, se había compenetrado al máximo con el piloto y deseaba incluso, poder acompañarlo al frente.

-Yo quiero saber cómo estás –, no se atrevió a mirarlo y perderse en sus zafiros. Candy sabía perfectamente lo que había arrastrado a Terrence a tocar su armónica y el mensaje que cada nota desprendida del instrumento le enviaba.

-Voy a estar bien. Es solo que no quiero despedirme de ti –, le lanzó una mirada que habría atravesado a cualquiera-. ¡Por Dios Candy! Sé que hemos hablado, sé que nos hemos despedido, pero… ¿No esperarás que sea así de fácil para mí, verdad? Estoy esforzándome pero me traiciono a mí mismo -, explicó. No pudo ser descifrada ni su mirada ni su tono, había decisión e incertidumbre combinadas.

-No te entiendo –, continuó sin mirarlo, mientras Anthony los observaba desde lejos.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿No quedó claro la noche que estuve en tu habitación? –, murmuró clavando sus dedos en sus rodillas para no extender la mano y acariciar las pecas de la chica.

-¡Terry! –ella se puso nerviosa. Pero se sonrojó visiblemente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que se enteren de mi atrevimiento? O… ¿Tienes miedo de recordar lo que sentiste cuando te tuve en mis brazos? Si tú puedes vivir como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido está bien. Yo no puedo. Yo no puedo olvidar lo que sucedió, la forma en que nos elevamos al cielo –, le dijo sin levantar la voz y sin mirarla para evitar llamar la atención –. Es difícil para mí dejar de pensarte. Sé que prometí alejarme, estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas de ceder, pero es tan difícil-. Terry apretaba su puño en el césped para canalizar lo que sentía. Tenía su mirada hacia el suelo escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas y su cabello largo y sedoso cayendo a los lados de su rostro-. Me pregunto cómo lo manejas: ¿Eso no significó nada para ti? Dime Candy… ¿Estuviste fingiendo? ¡Porque yo no! Esa noche ha sido la mejor de mi vida. Sé que pudiste sentirme y para tu mala suerte: Yo también te sentí.

-No deberíamos hablar de eso –, ella se confundió; no sabía cómo manejarlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debemos hacer de cuenta que nada sucedió? En ese momento yo te supliqué que me dieras un poco de esperanza; te dije que eso sería suficiente para que terminara mi compromiso con Susana. ¡Pero ya no hay compromiso Candy! ¡Ya no! Ahora puedo ofrecerte todo lo que soy –Terry comenzaba a dejar de disimular.

-Ya no voy a dar marcha atrás-. Candy no deseaba volver a la misma charla. ¿Qué caso tenía? -. ¿Qué pasó Terry? Creí que lo habías dejado atrás-. Pero el muchacho estaba atado a los sentimientos que lo habían rodeado al escuchar a hablar a Stear. Parecía no escucharla; tenía sus propias interrogantes:

-Entonces: ¿Por qué permitiste que llegáramos tan lejos? ¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? –, le reprochó.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo. No debemos seguir hablando. Eso ya lo aclaramos, ya te expliqué lo que me sucedió. Tú dijiste que lo entendías. Hice mal en acercarme –. Se intentó levantar para retirarse pero Terry la detuvo del brazo impidiendo que se alejara; el Terry apasionado estaba apareciendo. Era una consecuencia lógica: Olvidar no es fácil y, aunque Candy y él habían mantenido una larga conversación sobre el asunto, Terry estaba incontrolable porque sus sentimientos se habían desatado e insistía en volver a tratar el asunto.

-¡Por supuesto que sé lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Contéstame Candy! ¿Qué pasó contigo esa noche? ¿Fingiste todo lo que manifestaste? ¿Cómo puedes tratarme de ese modo? ¡Contéstame por favor! ¡Dime que todo fue producto de mi imaginación! ¡Miente! ¡Dime que nunca temblaste con mis caricias y mis besos! ¡Dime que no te estremecías! ¡Dime que tus besos y caricias fueron parte de una actuación, que el olor que se quedó impregnado en mí no es el tuyo! ¡Atrévete! ¡Miénteme y miéntete a ti misma!

-¡Contesta Candy! Yo también quiero escuchar que todo lo que han hablado es una mentira –, Anthony interrumpió. Miró a su esposa con una profunda decepción y a Terry con odio y rechazo.

-¡Anthony! –, demasiado tarde la joven se dio cuenta que su esposo se había acercado y había escuchado gran parte de la conversación –. Por favor, vayámonos, necesitamos hablar, pero no aquí –, Candy lo tomó del brazo.

-¡Suéltame Candy! ¡No me toques! –. Anthony se liberó de los brazos de Candy tan bruscamente que la tiró al césped aunque esa no era su intención.

-¡Cómo te atreves a lastimarla! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! –. Terry se acercó a la joven para levantarla.

-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú me vas a dar lecciones de cómo tratarla bien? –, el rubio estaba fuera de sí con todo lo que había escuchado. Temblaba de celos al pensar en Candy disfrutando en brazos de Terry, se sentía engañado y burlado.

-Será mejor que te calmes Anthony, así no vamos a resolver nada –, nuevamente Candy trató de acercarse pero su esposo la rechazó lanzándola lejos de él ante la mirada atónita de los demás que empezaban a acercarse para averiguar que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Te advertí que no volvieras a lastimarla! –Terry le lanzó un puñetazo.

Ambos hombres se enredaron en una feroz pelea en donde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dejarse ganar. Se insultaron mutuamente sin mencionar el nombre de la joven o sacar a luz el origen de tan cruel enfrentamiento. Ambos amaban a Candy y deseaban protegerla aunque en ese momento Anthony se engañara diciéndose a sí mismo que la odiaba más que a nadie en el mundo. La chica, tomó a Teodora, que había sido traída por Arturo y Annie y salió del jardín a todo galope sin que nadie se percatara de su ausencia. El enfrentamiento fue por demás sangriento, durante varios minutos nadie fue capaz de detenerlos; al principio Albert pensó que era bueno dejarlos pelear para que sacaran todo lo que sentían, pero al darse cuenta de la seriedad del problema, Abel se dirigió a Terry para detenerlo y Albert detuvo a Anthony, que, siendo más alto y fuerte que Terry era el más difícil de calmar, pero al ver que Terry estaba sujeto no se atrevió a golpearlo más. Anthony se liberó de Albert y tomó su caballo golpeándolo fuertemente con el fuete para obligarlo a ir a todo galope deseando perderse de todos.

-¡Albert! ¡No lo dejes ir solo! –Le rogó Terry –, Está fuera de sí y créeme, tiene fuertes motivos.

-¿Qué hiciste Terry? –Le reprochó mientras corría por su caballo.

-¡No querrás saberlo! ¡Luego hablamos! –le dijo.

-¡Candy! –Terry llamó a la pecosa. Y hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de su ausencia.

-¡Se fue! ¡Se llevó a Teodora! –exclamó Arturo al descubrir la ausencia de la yegua.

-¡Maldición Candy! ¡Por favor lleven a Susana a la mansión! –Terry tomó un caballo y también inició la carrera a todo galope.

Arturo se quedó en el jardín con Susana, Gabrielle y Annie mientras que Isabel, Stear y Archie partieron con Bárbara y Abel a la mansión para regresar con un auto después. Nadie podía explicarse que había sucedido entre la pareja y Terry. Era obvio que era un problema de celos pero no podían entender que había desatado la furia de un joven tan noble cono Anthony.

Anthony galopaba enfurecido seguido muy de cerca por su tío. Ambos eran de los mejores jinetes, sin embargo, para William Albert fue muy difícil darle alcance a su sobrino. Se imaginaba mil y una cosas pero trataba de no hacer conjeturas, ya arreglaría cuentas con su amigo más tarde. Ahora lo importante era detener la frenética carrera de su dolido sobrino. Cuando por fin lo logró, el ejercicio no había ayudado mucho: Anthony no estaba más tranquilo, aunque el odio que había visto Albert en sus ojos hacía unos minutos se había transformado en frustración. Anthony detuvo su carrera, bajó del caballo y totalmente fuera de sí se dirigió a un árbol para dar rienda suelta a su dolor castigándolo al grado de hacer sangrar sus puños. Sabía de la presencia de su tío y eso lo tranquilizó un poco. Albert permitió que su sobrino golpeara hasta que se cansó, después lo abrazó tratando de indagar los motivos del joven para su pelea con Terry y su maltrato a Candy, sin embargo, Anthony no le dijo a su tío todo lo que había escuchado y las conclusiones a las que había llegado: Candy se había burlado de él, de sus sentimientos y solo lo había usado para alejarse de Terry. Su tío permaneció a su lado; no era capaz de interceder por su amigo y su protegida, pero le pidió a su sobrino que analizara con calma cualquier cosa que lo estuviese martirizando.

-Anthony: Candy jamás se burlaría de nadie. Mucho menos de ti. Yo la vi llorar sola por tu muerte. La vi hundirse en la más profunda depresión. La vi vivir con tu recuerdo todos sus días y he visto el brillo en sus ojos desde que volviste. Sobre todo de unos días para acá, para ser exactos, desde la noche de su compromiso; ella es otra, se le ve más feliz, más plena, más mujer. Sé lo que ha sucedido para que ella brille de tal forma y te aseguro que nunca la había visto así.

Anthony solo escuchaba a su tío reviviendo para sí la primera noche maravillosa en que ella se había entregado a él sin reservas y completamente apasionada.

-Sé que Terrence la ama. Debí adivinar que no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. No sé qué hicieron, pero trata de entenderlos: Nunca dieron por muerto su amor porque fueron separados. Ellos no se separaron voluntariamente; por eso fue tan difícil para ellos seguir adelante sin el otro.

-Pero no puedo tío. Es muy doloroso –, el joven estaba intranquilo y lastimado. Apenas y podía hablar. Su voz era tan baja que Albert casi no podía percibirla.

-Puedo ver que te lastima. Lo entiendo. Pero Candy no sería capaz de traicionarte. ¿No crees que deberías hablar con Candy. Sé que se casaron-, para el joven Brown no fue una sorpresa, de hecho había buscado la forma de conversar con su tío al respecto-, si ella fuese mi esposa-, Anthony escuchó atentamente a su tío, sabía que amaba a Candy, quizás pudiera darle un buen consejo. Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse un poco-. Si Candy fuese mi esposa no permitiría que nada ni nadie me la arrebatara, hablaría con ella, la escucharía.

-Perdóname tío pero no puedo pasarlo por alto-. Anthony no sabía de dónde sacar la cordura necesaria para superar esta situación-. _El solo pensar que alguien más ha sentido sus caricias y sus besos y, sobre todo, que ella lo haya disfrutado, me enloquece de celos. Yo confié en ellos-. Pensó con tristeza._

-Anthony… ella lo amó más que a su vida. Dejarlo fue una decisión muy difícil. Ya lo sabes: Archie tuvo que ir por ella a la estación de tren porque estaba desmayada, completamente débil, yo mismo la cuidé durante días. A veces la escuchaba llorando sola en su cuarto –. Hizo una pausa para tomar valor –. En una ocasión la tuve que levantar del piso porque colocó los periódicos donde hablaban de él como si fuesen un tapete para caer sobre ellos a llorar. No fue sencillo para ninguno y, encontrarse nuevamente bajo las circunstancias de un secuestro debió ser un nexo más difícil de romper. No la abandones sin antes escucharla. Después de que hables con ella yo mismo me enfrentaré al Duque de Gerald si deseas disolver el matrimonio.

-Disolver el matrimonio –, repitió sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima. ¿Cómo habían llegado a ese punto? Apenas unos minutos antes estaban haciendo planes.

-¡Claro! Si ya no la quieres ese es el siguiente paso. No te preocupes por ella, sé que saldrá adelante, no está sola. Ahora tiene a su familia y a los Grandchester, no lo olvides. Si tú la dejas, ella tiene a dónde ir. Creo que sus padres la apoyarán y la cuidarán; se la llevarán a New York, donde piensan establecerse y tú podrás estar tranquilo porque nunca la volverás a ver.

-No volver a verla –, repitió con incredulidad, temblando ante la posibilidad.

-Sí. Piénsalo bien. Yo te apoyaré sin reservas. Estoy seguro que Candy lo entenderá, probablemente en este momento ella misma está hablando con su madre para suspender la boda con tal de evitarte ser señalado por la sociedad.

-¿Cómo dices tío? –Anthony se puso pálido.

-Que, conociendo a la pequeña, debe imaginarse que estás en todo tu derecho de repudiarla y, supongo que ella va a facilitarte el camino, así que cualquier cosa que decidan, es mejor que lo decidan juntos. Te aconsejo que hables con ella lo más pronto posible. ¿Vamos?

-Vamos –. Cabizbajo caminó lentamente hasta su caballo para iniciar el regreso a casa.

***************************************************************************

Terrence se había encerrado en su cuarto. Al llegar a la mansión se dio cuenta que ni Albert ni Anthony ni Candy estaban en casa por lo que concluyó que deberían estar juntos tratando de arreglar la situación.

Supo que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, así que arregló su equipaje para abandonar la mansión tan pronto llegara el joven patriarca y pudiera despedirse de él y agradecer su hospitalidad.

-Joven Grandchester –, los sonidos en la puerta lo trajeron de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante! –contestó.

-La señorita Candy no ha llegado –dijo preocupado –, pero su yegua, Teodora, acaba de volver sola. ¿Usted sabe algo? El resto de los jóvenes dicen que la señorita Candy tomó a su yegua para cabalgar.

-¿Teodora llegó sola? –repitió.

-Así es, está muy agitada, como si hubiera corrido a todo galope por mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué ensillen un caballo para mí! ¡De inmediato! –Terry tuvo un mal presentimiento –.Y dígale a quienes están a la mansión que debemos buscar a Candy.

El mayordomo siguió las instrucciones. Un caballo fue preparado y Terry salió de inmediato a buscar a la pecosa. El resto del grupo se unió a la búsqueda de Candy. En cuanto Albert y Anthony llegaron recibieron la misma información. Anthony estaba muy nervioso. Pasaron las horas y nuevamente la joven no daba señales ni pistas de su paradero. La buscaron por cada rincón de la propiedad sin éxito. Empezaba a oscurecer y la temperatura estaba descendiendo sin previo aviso. Sin embargo no se daban por vencidos; seguían buscando a la joven.

Nueve horas después, casi a la caída del ocaso, Anthony encontró el cuerpo de la rubia inerte cerca del lago. Seguramente había caído de la yegua mientras galopaba. Estaba mojada, como si se hubiese arrastrado desde dentro del lago hasta donde la encontró su esposo. Estaba helada, con sus labios morados y su piel más pálida que una hoja de papel. Su rizado cabello había tomado un color cobrizo ocasionado por la humedad y estaba lleno de yerbas.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Contéstame! –, el heredero agitó pesadamente el cuerpo de la chica desesperado por su deseo de que ella lo llamara por su nombre.

-¡Candy! ¡Mi amor! ¡No me hagas esto nuevamente! –un terrible color rojo se apoderó del rostro del rubio. Las palpitaciones frenéticas de su vena yugular mostraban su pánico.

-¡Candy! –la llamó otra vez –. ¡Candy! ¡No me dejes! ¡No podría volver a pasar por el mismo dolor! ¡Por favor háblame! –. El cuerpo de la joven se movía como una marioneta agitado por los brazos de Anthony que yacía arrodillado con el cuerpo de su novia en sus brazos.

-¡Candy! Me prometiste que estarías a mi lado! Dijiste que nunca seríamos los solitarios que fuimos de niños. ¡Me lo prometiste! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No ahora! –, por más esfuerzos que hacía no recibía respuesta de la joven.

Un lapso de claridad llegó a su mente y de inmediato empezó a despojarse de su capa. Después quitó la ropa de Candy y la cubrió con la abrigadora pieza. La subió a su caballo y se dirigió a la mansión cobijando a su esposa con el calor de su pecho, rogando a Dios que la dejara a su lado y pidiéndole perdón por no haberla escuchado. Estaba desesperado; por su mente desfilaron sus más caros recuerdos desde que conoció a Candy. ¡Dios! ¡La amaba tanto! ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido para no escucharla nuevamente? ¡Celos! ¡Celos! ¡Malditos celos! Las dos indeseables experiencias estaban ligadas a este traicionero sentimiento.

Llegó a la mansión con el cuerpo casi sin vida de la pecosa. Tan pronto lo vieron aparecer las damas que estaban esperando noticias se sintieron desvanecer. Solo Albert y Terry estaban en la mansión. Albert coordinaba la búsqueda en los interiores y Terry estaba por iniciar a recorrer las calles de Chicago pensando que quizá la señorita pecas había decidido escabullirse.

Cuando Terry notó la palidez y rigidez del cuerpo de Candy y los ojos desorbitados del rubio sintió que moriría, quiso arrebatarle la chica a Anthony pero éste no se lo permitió. Albert también quiso examinarla pero no hubo poder alguno que hiciera que Anthony entregara su preciosa carga.

-¡Anthony! ¡Debemos examinarla! –dijo el patriarca.

-¡Sshhh! ¡La vas a despertar! –le contestó –. Déjala que descanse. Yo ya la estuve llamando y agitando pero no me contesta, debe estar muy cansada –, terminó.

-Anthony… -, el patriarca comprendió que su sobrino estaba negando la realidad –. Tienes razón, hay que dejarla dormir. ¿Por qué no la llevas a su recámara? Ahí estará más cómoda –, le indicó el camino al darse cuenta que Anthony no la soltaría.

-¿A su recámara? ¡No! Ella me prometió que se quedaría conmigo y yo le prometí que siempre la cuidaría. Eso pienso hacer –, el heredero acunó el cuerpo helado de la chica y se sentó con ella junto al fuego –. Aquí vas a estar bien amor. Ya verás que pronto dejarás de estar tan fría.

-¿Fría? ¡Dios mío Anthony déjanos revisarla! –le dijo Bárbara.

-Bueno, la voy a despertar –contestó –: ¡Candy! ¡Candy! –. Al no escucharla volvió a agitarla –: ¡Candy! ¡Contéstame mi amor! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! –, su voz estaba completamente quebrada, casi no podía articular palabras, continuaba agitando el cuerpo de su esposa como si con ello solucionara su problema.

-¡Lo siento! –, Terry no lo soportó más. Necesitaba saber si había algo que hacer o no. Albert sujetó a Anthony mientras Terry se la arrebataba –. ¡No! –Gritó el joven –. ¿Cómo te atreves a tocarla?

Terry corrió con el cuerpo de Candy para llevarla a su recámara con el corazón en un hilo mientras las damas iban tras él. Albert tuvo que golpear a su sobrino para que se tranquilizara y de inmediato emprendió la misma carrera que el resto del grupo. El magnate examinó a Candy; encontró que estaba con vida, pero sus signos vitales eran muy débiles, si no era atendida de inmediato podría morir por hipotermia. Terry encendió la chimenea mientras las chicas cubrían con frazadas a Candy. Además de la hipotermia tenía un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

La tía abuela llamó al doctor Martin y le pidió a Anthony que se controlara para que estuviera listo para todo. El joven había recuperado el control de la crisis tras el golpe que le diera su tío y estaba en alerta. Nadie pudo separarlo de la cama de Candy. En cuanto el doctor llegó la revisó totalmente, solo la madre de Candy permaneció dentro de la habitación. Pero poco tiempo después permitieron que Albert y Anthony entraran a la recámara.

-Ella no está bien. Las primeras 24 hrs son muy importantes. Deben mantenerla vigilada y darle el medicamento al pie de la letra. Es una joven fuerte pero estuvo mucho tiempo expuesta a la temperatura del lago y luego recibió el frío del viento durante su desmayo. El golpe en la cabeza es lo que menos me preocupa, es lo menos peligroso. Me preocupa la hipotermia, pues puede llevarla a la muerte.

-Haremos todo lo que usted nos indique doctor. Sé que usted estima a mi hija y confío en que hará su mejor esfuerzo por salvarla –, la Duquesa tomó las instrucciones que el médico había prescrito para su enfermera favorita y luego salió de la habitación para enviar algún criado a la botica.

Anthony se arrodilló al lado de la cama de Candy y sollozó inclinado, colocando su cabeza sobre el estómago de la chica. Escuchando atentamente lo que el doctor diría.

-¡Anthony! –Albert se giró hacia su sobrino con un reproche. Lo estaba responsabilizando por este nuevo percance-.

-¡Ahora no por favor! –Lo detuvo el doctor –. ¿No lo entiendes Albert? El muchacho está a punto de perder a su esposa. ¡Déjalo en paz! Apóyalo todo lo que puedas porque ambos deben estar preparados para lo peor –, advirtió el doctor con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Ni lo diga doctor Martin! ¡Candy es fuerte! Ella estará bien –, William Albert se acercó a su sobrino y lo abrazó. Sabía que nada lo alejaría de su esposa así que él haría todo lo posible por convencer a las damas para que no intentaran echarlo de la habitación.

-Anthony –, el doctor Martin se dirigió al joven –: Debes evitar a toda costa que la fiebre avance. Si logra pasar la noche será un buen síntoma. Encárgate de que los medicamentos prescritos sean administrados correctamente.

-Sí doctor –. Anthony apenas logró articular esas palabras. Se perdió nuevamente en la silueta de la joven que empezaba a mostrarse intranquila y delirante a causa de la fiebre.

-Con permiso –, el doctor Martin abrió la puerta solo para mostrar la silueta de Terry, al verlo entrar decidió quedarse un poco más.

El inglés había estado ahí en todo momento. No quiso alejarse tampoco ni un solo instante de la puerta de esa recámara que albergaba lo que más amaba. Se veía devastado. Escuchó el diagnóstico del galeno y permaneció impávido, con sus ojos perdidos y su figura descompuesta. Sólo deseaba que Candy se salvara, una vez que ella estuviera bien, él desaparecería de su vida. Anthony miró al actor sin poder ocultar sus celos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le reprochó.

-¿No lo adivinas? ¡Lo mismo que tú! Si ella se va… -, un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir –, si ella se va yo quiero estar aquí cuando suceda –, dijo en tono de súplica.

-¡Ella no va a ir a ningún lado Grandchester! –le aseguró Anthony.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! Si no se calman tendré que sacarlos de esta habitación y yo mismo me encargaré de cuidar a la pequeña –, les advirtió.

-¡Es mi esposa! ¡Nadie tiene derecho de alejarme de ella! –explicó Anthony. Se escuchaba seguro y decidido. Nadie pasaría sobre sus derechos de esposo.

-¿Tú esposa? -, Terry tenía que confirmar lo que había escuchado.

-Terry-, dijo Albert –: Candy y Anthony se casaron en la mañana de su fiesta de compromiso, ahora no es momento de dar y pedir explicaciones-. Anthony: Candy te necesita más que nunca. Por favor trata de controlarte –rogó Albert –. Terry, entiende la situación, necesitas salir de la habitación, lo último que deseo es una atmósfera de contención en esta recámara.

-Por favor Albert, no me eches, te juro que no molestaré –, los acuosos ojos del inglés rogaron a su amigo quien no se inmutó ante la petición y estaba a punto de pedirle una vez más que abandonara el lugar cuando….

-Terry… -la débil voz de la pecosa apenas era comprensible. Anthony tuvo que acercar su oído a los labios de Candy para comprender –Terry –, repitió Candy –. Cuando el rubio entendió el ruego de la joven sintió morirse.

-¡Candy! –, el joven aristócrata prácticamente suplicó porque le permitieran acercarse.

-Háblele joven –, le pidió el médico y Anthony no tuvo otra opción más que soportar la presencia del actor.

-Pecosa. Estoy aquí –, le respondió conmovido. No podía creer que ella lo estuviera llamando a él. Esos momentos cruciales Candy lo estaba buscando, donde quiera que estuviera.

-Terry –repitió –. ¿Dónde estás? –. Apenas y podían entender lo que ella decía, estaba delirando con la fiebre. Una lágrima empezaba a recorrer una de las mejillas de Candy. Terry la limpió con el dorso de su mano mientras que Anthony miraba contrariado –. ¿Eres tú? Tu mano es tan tibia –, continuó la pecosa.

-Soy yo señorita pecas, abre tus ojos –, le pidió entre sollozos acariciando su cabello-. ¡Dios! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de besar sus labios! Pero la noticia de que era una mujer casada lo detenía irremediablemente.

-No puedo Terry, apenas puedo escucharte. No dejes de hablarme por favor, no sé dónde estoy –, le suplicó –. Quiero ir a casa, ya no quiero estar aquí. ¿Dónde estás Terry?

-Aquí estoy pecosa, ven conmigo –, Terry le hablaba emocionado sosteniendo las manos de Candy mientras las llenaba de besos.

-¿Estás detrás de esta pared Terry? –preguntó asustada.

-¿Dónde estás Candy? –averiguó desesperado.

-¡Aquí Terry! ¡La hermana Grey es una vieja cabeza dura! –. Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro –. Me encerró en esta torre. ¿No deberías estar en tu cuarto? ¿No te castigaron a ti también?

-¡Al diablo con el castigo! –, Terry comprendió que Candy sufría delirios recordando sus días en la torre del San Pablo –. "Esa vieja cabeza dura." ¡Qué lenguaje tan impropio de una dama! Ni siquiera yo me hubiera atrevido. ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti! –, sonrió entre lágrimas.

-¿Terry? –, alcanzó a decir la joven débilmente antes de empezar a convulsionar.

-¡Candy! –. La sujetó con fuerza para que no se lastimara, Albert y Anthony también la sujetaban; fueron unos segundos que a los chicos les parecieron horas.

-No deje de hablarle –, le instruyó el médico –. ¡Se nos va! –. Candy estaba a punto de colapsar. Sus ojos estaban blancos, por un reflejo se habían abierto ligeramente.

-¡Candy! –la llamó Terry.

-¡Candy! –Gritó Anthony. Mientras el cuerpo de la joven se desvanecía lentamente. Sus signos se debilitaron más que nunca.

-¡Anthony! Lo siento, yo… lo siento mucho. Te amo –. Fueron las últimas palabras de la joven antes desvanecerse.

–No mi amor, no te preocupes. Ya todo pasó. Sé que me amas. Yo también lo siento –, el muchacho ya no obtuvo respuesta.

Anthony tomó la mano de su esposa y se acercó a su oído para hablar con ella pero no respondía a la voz del joven. Estaba en verdad desesperado, no sabía cómo convencerla para que volviera y se quedara a su lado.

_-Anthony. Todo es tan hermoso aquí. Se siente tanta paz. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Puedo sentirte pero no te veo! ¡No te escucho! ¡Sé que eres tú! ¡Anthony! –. Sin embargo eran solo pensamientos._

-¡Candy! Vuelve pequeña –le rogaba su esposo.

_-Aquí es muy pacífico. ¡Adiós Anthony! Adiós amor…_

-¡Pequeña! –Anthony notó la rigidez del cuerpo de Candy.

-¡Candy! ¡Doctor haga algo! –suplicó Albert desesperado.

El doctor Martin se acercó para examinar nuevamente a la joven, con manos profesionales tomó sus signos vitales una y otra vez hasta asegurarse de la terrible noticia. Miró a Anthony con pesadez y negó con su cabeza para agacharla de inmediato presa de una terrible tristeza.

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer –, declaró tristemente –. Ya se fue.

-¡No es verdad! –Gritó Anthony –. Ella está aquí. ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Está conmigo todavía. La percibo aquí.

-No se haga más daño Anthony. Déjela ir en paz –le pidió al doctor con la poca voz que encontró dentro de sí.

-¡No Candy! –. Quiso gritar desesperado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de la joven, sin embargo todo lo que salió de su garganta fue un suave murmullo.

Terry deseaba arrebatársela nuevamente pero Albert lo tenía sujeto con fuerza para evitar un enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, la desesperación hizo más fuerte al rebelde aristócrata y se liberó de su amigo, corrió hasta el cuerpo de la chica y sin importarle nada, tomó una de sus manos y gritó desde lo más profundo de su corazón uniendo su alma y cuerpo en el mismo deseo:

-¡Candy! Sé que estás aquí. Puedo sentirte. ¡Sigues aquí! ¡Abre tus ojos, déjame ver tus esmeraldas! ¡Vuelve de dondequiera que te encuentres y mírame! ¡Deja de asustarme! ¡Candy! ¿Dónde estás? –, suplicaba desesperado, hablando con el corazón, mientras acariciaba la fría mano de la mujer que yacía inerte en los brazos de otro hombre.

-¡Aquí Terry! Aquí estoy –, contestó milagrosamente la pecosa, sus palabras apenas pudieron entenderse –. ¡Terry! Dime: ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? –, logró decir débilmente.

-¡Dásela Anthony, por favor! Deja que Terry la sostenga. Quizás eso la haga sentir mejor –, le ordenó Albert, con un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¡Pecosa! ¡Ven conmigo! –Rogó el actor mientras la tomaba de los brazos de Anthony acunándola en su regazo y sentándose en la cama.

-¡Guíela! ¡Por favor no se calle! –, le pidió el médico.

-Señorita pecas, usted no puede ir a ningún lado. Tiene muchas cosas que hacer por aquí –, Terry lloraba sin control hundiendo sus dedos una y otra vez en los rizos de Candy.

-¿Romeo? –nuevamente lo llamó débilmente.

-¡Princesa Julieta! Hacía tiempo que no me llamabas así –, sonrió lastimero mientras llevaba su rostro para esconderlo en el hombro de la joven que tenía en sus brazos mojándolo totalmente con sus lágrimas.

-¿Dónde está Anthony? –Ella le hablaba desde su inconsciencia.

-Aquí está. Está conmigo. Quiere hablarte –, respondió triste.

-¡No! ¡Está enojado conmigo! Y cuando se enoja conmigo no es muy gentil… como la ocasión que me caí de la cascada –, respondió con palabras entre cortadas.

-¿Cuándo caíste de la cascada? –interrogó para obligarla a seguir hablando.

-Sí. Me golpeó y ahora está enojado. Por favor Terry, explícale lo que sucedió. Yo lo amo, no soporto que esté enojado conmigo, pero no quiere escucharme –, sus palabras eran débiles. Mientras Anthony se sentía apenado porque su pequeña aún recordara aquél terrible golpe que le propinó. Algunas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la chica.

-¡Él también te ama! En ocasiones somos muy estúpidos y no sabemos cómo demostrar lo que sentimos-. Terry resopló resignado y le recordó–: Yo también te golpeé una vez por estúpido-. Se aventuró a decir –. _Cualquier cosa por ti mi amor –pensó –._ Ya no lo hagas sufrir… vuelve con nosotros pecosa, por favor lucha –, el médico estaba examinando a la joven con una leve sonrisa.

-Parece que su voz le hace bien, no deje de hablarle mientras sus signos mejoran –, esta vez fue una orden del doctor.

-Terry no me dejes ir. Ayúdame a encontrarte –. La voz de Candy era un susurro apenas comprensible –. Debo volver, tengo algo que decirle a Anthony. Creo que se alegraría mucho si no estuviera tan molesto y me dejara hablarle.

-¿Candy? –Anthony se atrevió a tomar su mano.

-Anthony, mi amor –. La chica sonrió débilmente al reconocer la mano del hombre que amaba –. Quiero ir contigo –. Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de uno de los ojos de Candy acompañando a su súplica.

-Ven pequeña. Ya no llores; eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes… -Ahora Anthony sostenía a Candy en sus brazos.

-Anthony… -por fin la joven esposa abrió los ojos débilmente para encontrar la mirada del muchacho que sentía que la vida volvía a su cuerpo.

-¡Candy! ¡Mi amor! ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así pequeña! –, la acunó en sus brazos bañando el rostro de la chica con sus lágrimas que corrían libremente sin mesura.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos de júbilo en el pasillo. Todos estaban tras de la puerta escuchando atentamente lo que pasaba en el interior de la recámara pues habían acudido alertados por los gritos de los caballeros, pero la tía abuela y la condesa de Gerald les habían impedido entrar. Una multitud invadiendo la recámara habría hecho más difícil la comunicación.

En el interior, Terry se dejó caer en uno de los sillones de la recámara y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. ¡Dios! ¡Había tenido tanto miedo! Lloró sin control en silencio mirando como la pecosa se refugiaba en su esposo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Estaba feliz de haberla ayudado a volver a casa, pero muy triste porque se sentía responsable de lo que le había ocurrido a Candy. Aunque no entendía por qué lo había buscado a él para salir de dónde se encontraba. Todos la habían llamado y ella solo había reaccionado a su voz. Anthony se hacía las mismas preguntas. ¿Por qué Candy solo había sido capaz de escuchar a Terry? ¿Por qué únicamente la voz del actor la había traído de la misma muerte? ¿Por qué en ese momento tan importante Candy solo confió en el actor para volver a casa? ¿Qué era ese lazo que unía tan fuertemente a ese par? Quizás nunca podría entenderlo. Albert, por su parte, pero estaba muy agradecido con su amigo por no haberse dado por vencido cuando el doctor había dicho que no había nada que hacer. Se arrodilló delante del aristócrata para fundirse en un abrazo lleno de emoción.

-Estoy nuevamente en deuda contigo hermano. Esto sí no podré pagártelo nunca –. El magnate también dejó que sus lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas mientras se tranquilizaban ambos hombres antes de salir de la habitación.

-Será mejor que salgamos para que atiendan a Candy –. Terry se levantó más sereno y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡Terry! –la pecosa lo llamó –: ¡Ven! ¡Acércate!–, le pidió –. ¿Pueden dejarnos solos por favor?

-Por supuesto –, los caballeros abandonaron la recámara sin decir más. No sin que antes Anthony depositara un suave beso en los labios de Candy. Aún tenía que hablar con Terry.

-¡Abrázame! –, le rogó Candy al rebelde una vez que estuvieron solos. La chica se sentía en realidad agradecida por la compañía de la voz de Terry durante este trance; además no podía olvidar la discusión que había desatado tan tremendo impacto. Lo había visto molesto y deseaba asegurarse que Terrence comprendiera de una vez por todas lo que alguna vez habían hablado en la biblioteca. Permanecieron así durante algún tiempo. El peso total del cuerpo de la joven era soportado por su amigo porque ella no tenía la fuerza necesaria para abrazarlo. No dijeron nada. Solo sintieron y escucharon lo que sus corazones trataban de comunicarse. Después de varios minutos, Terry recordó que la mujer en sus brazos no era una mujer libre.

-Pecosa –, la llamó con voz entrecortada mientras se separaba lentamente del abrazo –. Me asustaste.

-Terry-, con un extraordinario esfuerzo; Candy comenzó a hablar débilmente-. Perdóname. Nunca quise jugar contigo-. Apenas y podía expresarse; de su garganta era expulsado un suave murmullo-. Amo a mi esposo más que a mi vida. Pero al mismo tiempo siento algo muy especial por ti-. Hizo una pausa para reunir la fuerza de continuar hablando-: No sé cómo explicarlo -, ella fijó sus esmeraldas en los zafiros del chico frente a ella, tratando de decirle con sus ojos lo que no podía explicar con sus palabras –. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la biblioteca? "Serás especial siempre, siempre, siempre."

-Estoy tratando de entenderlo mi amor. Solo quiero recordarte que siempre te amaré, aunque pasen miles de años, tú siempre serás mi amor. Yo nunca te olvidaré. Eres parte de mí y, aunque los demás se nieguen a aceptarlo, sé que tú también sientes algo por mí. ¿Cómo olvidarte Candy? ¿Cómo dejar a un lado tu sonrisa, tus locuras, tu osadía, tu valor, tus sueños, tus ojos, tu amor…?

-Gracias Terry. Gracias por ayudarme –aún estaba muy débil, pero hizo un ruego apenas audible–: Por favor no te vayas.

-No tienes que agradecerlo. Si te hubiese dejado ir yo te habría seguido en el acto. ¿Cómo supiste que estoy por irme? –, le preguntó asombrado.

-No lo sé. No sé cómo; pero puedo adivinar tus pensamientos y acciones –le sonrió con tristeza. Terry casi tenía que colocar su oído en los labios de la rubia para escucharla–. Por favor, no te vayas todavía. Espera a que Michael termine su trabajo con Susana-, logró decir agotada casi al máximo.

-Está bien pecosa, pero no vuelvas a asustarme –, puso su dedo índice derecho en la nariz de la joven y se levantó para salir de la recámara.

-¡Espera Terry! –le rogó –. ¿Me das un beso? … Por favor –. Para la chica ese delicado lazo con Terry significaba más de lo que lograba comprender. Pedirle un beso era su forma de asegurarse de que su amigo comprendía y aceptaba su nueva condición, pues definitivamente el ruego no era con fines de seducción o coquetería.

-¡Por supuesto! –. El aristócrata se acercó lentamente y depositó un dulce beso en la frente de la mujer que amaba tratando de guardar bien en su memoria el sabor que lo enloquecía. Se separó de ella con una sonrisa tierna –. Será mejor que salga –, acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, se levantó y caminó hacia la salida.

*****************************************************************************

Cinco días después por fin Candy obtuvo el permiso del doctor Martin para levantarse. Faltaban tan solo dos días para que Paty y Adam se casaran. Había escuchado que Alistear había retrasado el envío de su carta al ejército esperando su recuperación; pero había algo más que detenía a Stear: La actitud de su primo y no se iría hasta que Candy y Anthony solucionaran sus problemas. Anthony no había ido a la recámara de Candy para visitarla. Ella ya se sentía mucho mejor, aunque extrañaba mucho a su esposo. No podía entender porqué seguía negándose a verla.

Candy habría querido disculparse y no presentarse en el comedor durante el almuerzo pero necesitaba averiguar cómo estaban las cosas entre Terry y Anthony. Dorothy le había ayudado a arreglarse esmerándose igual que siempre en darle una imagen fresca y agradable. Un sencillo vestido blanco de cuello cuadrado y manga corta con pequeñísimas aplicaciones bordadas en hilo de seda fue el elegido para esa tarde. Esta vez sujetó su cabello en una cola de caballo alta de la que escapaban algunos pequeños rizos dándole un aire relajado. El almuerzo se sirvió a la hora acostumbrada. Nadie en el elegante comedor se atrevió a hacer algún comentario sobre lo que aconteció durante el paseo. De hecho, todavía nadie sabía lo que había ocasionado la pelea entre Terry y Anthony, quienes desde entonces estaban completamente distanciados. Todos ocuparon sus lugares de costumbre enfocando su atención en los logros de Susana para evitar temas incómodos. Candy estaba sumamente nerviosa pues sentía la mirada de Terrence sobre ella, estudiando sus movimientos y reacciones. Tenía la vista fija en su plato comiendo en silencio. Más que nunca deseaba un solo y breve roce con el brazo de Anthony pero éste parecía evitar a toda costa cualquier tipo de acercamiento con Candy. Si por casualidad sus miradas se cruzaban, de inmediato el joven la desviaba para no caer en la magia que ocurría sin remedio en el encuentro cielo-esmeralda de sus ojos. Si él no quería hablar con ella entonces ella tampoco hablaría con él para no molestarlo.

Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de aclarar la situación. Para Candy era claro que Anthony no deseaba hablar con ella y para él no cabía duda de que había sido utilizado como salvavidas. Sentía que para Candy era un sacrificio estar con él. Una y otra vez había revivido la amarga experiencia en su mente y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Candy amaba a Terry; eran demasiados los detalles que le gritaban esa verdad. Temía enfrentarla y escucharla de sus labios.

Después del desayuno Gaby y Sophie se llevaron a Candy a su habitación bajo el pretexto de necesitar algunos de sus sombreros, cosa que la rubia agradeció porque la atmósfera empezaba a ponerse tan pesada que casi no podía respirar. Terrence siguió al trío con la mirada; gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el rubio quien también abandonó el comedor. Sentía que no tenía por qué seguir mirando cómo se burlaban de él.

La mañana continuó sin que ninguno de los dos tratara de solucionar el problema. Ella lo extrañaba mucho, deseaba que la abrazara, que la besara… que le sonriera. Anthony por su parte estaba de mal humor, cada vez que la tenía cerca tenía que escabullirse para no caer en la necesidad de envolverla con sus brazos y besarla como nunca antes. Extrañaba llenar su alma con las risas de la joven, mirarse en sus ojos verdes, acariciar sus suaves curvas y beber el dulce néctar de su boca. Obviamente, extrañaba a su mujer. Quería pasar las noches en su alcoba y revivir las ardientes noches que habían sido interrumpidas tras la caída de la joven.

Para la tía abuela y la Duquesa de Gerald eso no era nada más que los nervios prenupciales. Así que no se detuvieron con los preparativos de la boda, además, ninguno de los futuros contrayentes se había atrevido a dar marcha atrás. El "compromiso" seguía en pie aunque Candy y Anthony no se dirigieran ni la palabra ni la mirada. Durante el medio día por casualidad estaban juntos con el grupo de amigos sin embargo era como si ninguno de ellos estuviera. Uno a otro se escudriñaba siempre que pensaban que el otro no los estaba observando. Ese encuentro que tuvieron con la pandilla se convirtió en el único momento emocionante.

Albert los había estado observando. No podía comprender de dónde ese par había sacado tanto orgullo. ¿Hasta cuando alguno de los dos daría el primer paso?

Por supuesto que Terry no dejó pasar la oportunidad de estar más tiempo con su pecosa. No hablaban de nada, Terry simplemente se sentó al lado de ella y tocó su armónica para animarla. Odiaba verla tan triste y desanimada.

-¿Candy? –decidió sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Uhmm? –contestó con desánimo.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a permitir que siga esta situación? –averiguó.

-No sé a qué te refieres Terry –mintió.

-¿Por qué no hablas con Anthony? –sugirió no muy convencido.

-¿Para qué? –encogió los hombros y miró hacia al piso. Estaban sentados en una banca en el jardín.

-¡Para aclarar las cosas! Ninguno de los dos habla.

-Anthony no quiere hablar conmigo. Tú lo viste: ¡Me separó de su lado dos veces esa tarde!

-Estaba muy enojado. ¿Y quién no después de haber escuchado lo que hablábamos? –, le recordó –. Jamás pensé que te diría esto, pero si lo amas, debes buscarlo y hablar con él, no creo que el silencio sea bueno. Además durante tu estado crítico Anthony no se cansaba de llamarte y pedirte que volvieras con él.

-¡No quiero Terry! ¡No quiero hablar con él! Si él quisiera hablar conmigo ya me habría buscado –, le contestó decepcionada.

-Pues yo creo que él debe saber cómo pasaron las cosas. Puede estar imaginando que tú y yo seguimos tratándonos así –, su voz denotaba preocupación –. Y no me importa lo que piense de mí; me interesa lo que piense de ti porque tú lo amas y estás sufriendo.

-Terry… -se abochornó.

-Lo sé Candy. No tienes que decirlo –, el actor vio el amor en los ojos de la pecosa.

-Hay algo que quiero confesarte, pero debes guardar el secreto –, sonaba triste y resuelta a la vez.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa pecosa –. Terry esperaba ayudarla pese a todo y a todos.

-Es muy delicado. Prométeme que no lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a tu sombra –, le pidió

-Lo prometo –, el inglés se puso una mano ceremoniosamente en el corazón, gesto que hizo reír a la pecosa. -¡Por lo menos te he arrancado una sonrisa! Ya las extrañaba –, mencionó triunfante.

-Anthony y yo nos casamos en secreto. Estoy embarazada –dijo de golpe. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, continuó –: ¡No sé qué voy a hacer Terry! ¡Estoy desesperada! Por eso no he tenido cabeza para pensar en mi "compromiso" con el padre de mi hijo. Estoy más preocupada por el bebé y por mí.

-Candy…-el inglés se quedó sin habla, no esperaba tal confesión de Candy.

-¡Dime algo Terry! Necesito un amigo y tú siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas –suplicó –. ¿Qué voy a hacer si Anthony decide separarse de mí?

-Creo que deberías decírselo. Tiene derecho a saber –. Al ver la desesperación de la chica y notar cuánto lo necesitaba ahora trató de guardar la cordura. Su corazón estaba roto en millones de pedazos, pero tenía que ser fuerte para ella. No quiso decirle sus sospechas del rechazo de Anthony hacia ella.

-¡No quiero! Si se lo digo se quedará a mi lado solo por el bebé, suponiendo que acepta su paternidad, y yo no quiero que sea mi esposo por deber, quiero que me ame –. La chica ya no podía llorar más. Trataba de mantener la mente fría.

-Pero tarde o temprano tiene que enterarse de tu embarazo –le dijo Terry.

-¡No! ¡Prefiero huir de aquí antes de que Anthony se entere! Si él no se queda conmigo por amor prefiero criar a mi hijo yo sola.

-Candy… -Terry tomó las manos de la joven –: Nunca estarás sola, si tú quieres –, debía decirlo –: Yo sería el hombre más feliz si aceptaras ser mi esposa –terminó.

-Gracias Terry, pero no puedo, no es justo. Este niño será solo mío si llega la fecha de la fiesta de bodas y Anthony sigue alejado de mí –, estaba resuelta, nada la detendría.

-Cualquier cosa que decidas, cuenta conmigo, por favor, no huyas también de mí –, le suplicó.

-Terry –susurró mientras se refugiaba en su abrazo.

Anthony miraba desde su ventana a la pareja lleno de celos, de rencor, de frustración y de una profunda tristeza. Ya no cabía duda: Candy y Terry se entendían y ya solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: Dejarla libre para que fuera feliz. Le dolía profundamente, pero al fin sus pesadillas estaban frente a él. El miedo de los últimos días se había materializado. Sentía que no tenía derecho a obligarla a permanecer a su lado amando a otro. En ese momento saldría resuelto para hablar con su tío y pedirle su apoyo para romper su lazo con Candy. Se sentía en un mundo irreal. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba mirando desde su ventana. Su esposa en brazos de Terry. Terrence la recibía tiernamente mientras sus dedos resbalaban por sus indomables rizos dorados, esos rizos en los que él tantas veces se había perdido embriagado por su aroma a rosas. El corazón latía rápidamente agitando su respiración por la ira que sentía de ver a la mujer amada en brazos de otro. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba que la amara tanto a pesar del dolor que le causaba?

_-¡Candy! Mi amor. Te amo Candy, te amo con toda mi alma. Y veré que seas feliz._

El llamado de la puerta interrumpió sus meditaciones. Había estado divagando un largo rato y ni siquiera se había percatado del paso del tiempo.

-¡Anthony! –, la voz de Candy estaba del otro lado de la puerta –. Por favor, déjame verte. Necesitamos hablar. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte –, la chica sonaba nerviosa y angustiada.

-¡Vete Candy! ¡Yo no tengo nada qué hablar contigo! –respondió. Necesitaba facilitarle el camino.

-No me iré Anthony. Quiero decirte algo, por favor, escúchame –rogó.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca! No quiero escuchar más mentiras. ¡Vete! –. El joven se recargó pesadamente sobre la puerta tragándose amargamente las lágrimas que esta vez no permitiría que salieran.

-¡Te lo suplico! ¡Tienes que escucharme! Déjame explicarte –, ella también recargó su peso en la puerta descansando su puño cerrado sobre la fina madera.

-Nos separaremos Candy –, sentenció el heredero mientras abría la puerta para enfrentarla, mirándola a los ojos sin parpadear.

-¡No Anthony! Tienes que escucharme primero, después haremos lo que tú decidas, te lo prometo –, nuevamente suplicó mientras caía de rodillas.

-No te humilles más Candy –. Terry la levantó cariñosamente mientras le susurraba al oído –: Eso no le hace bien al bebé, piensa en él –, el aristócrata había escuchado las súplicas de Candy y salió de su recámara cuando escuchó la respuesta de Anthony –. Creo que fue mala idea convencerte de que vinieras a buscarlo. Vamos a tu cuarto a prepararte. Nos vamos en una hora –, le dijo mientras miraba fija y fríamente al joven Brown. Paty había venido a visitar a su amiga, estaba en el pasillo y se quedó paralizada ante lo que escuchó.

Terrence llevó a Candy a su cuarto y salió para buscar a Dorothy a fin de que ayudara a la joven a preparar un pequeño equipaje, solo lo necesario para el viaje a New York; Terry no deseaba que se llevara más que eso. Después fue a hablar con Albert para explicarle lo que había sucedido. El millonario estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Terry estaba tomando las riendas del asunto, pero era lógico, además de la adoración que sentía por la pecosa, Terry era hijo del Padrino de Candy y al no estar ninguno de los Duques ni Harold en casa, Terry tenía el derecho y la obligación de velar por las damas Gerald. Sin perder más tiempo, Terry explicó a las damas Gerald y Marlowe lo que había sucedido sin muchos detalles. Se apoyó de Abel y Arturo y en menos de una hora los huéspedes estaban en el salón con sus cosas listas para abandonar la mansión Andrew. Ya no había protocolo alguno que los detuviera en el lugar.

Todo el clan Andrew estaba también presente asombrado por el giro de los acontecimientos. Annie y Paty parecían Magdalenas abrazadas a quien era para ellas como una hermana, no podían creer que fueran a separarse. Stear y Archie eran los más afectados, aún más que las chicas pues Candy era la luz de sus vidas y, aunque no estuviera comprometida con ninguno de ellos, el hecho de verla todos los días era la razón de levantarse cada mañana. Arturo comprendía muy bien lo que ese par sentía y sintió compasión por ellos. Albert y George también estaban presentes para despedir a la pequeña que habían cuidado desde niña. George también la abrazó aferrándose a ella pues sabía cuán importante era para su jefe y amigo y además el fiel sirviente había aprendido a quererla de la misma forma que amaba a Albert, como si fuera su hija. La tía abuela también se veía muy afectada por la noticia, además estaba muy apenada por el comportamiento de su nieto.

-¿Candice, realmente no hay manera de solucionar este mal entendido? –suplicó. Ella estaba segura que Anthony también estaba sufriendo.

-Madame, lo siento –, se adelantó a decir Terry –: Candice se arrodilló ante su prometido y eso no fue suficiente para él. No permitiré que vuelva a hacerlo. Ella es la hija del Duque de Gerald. No se arrodillará ante nadie nuevamente –, dijo claramente para que no quedara duda.

-Entiendo –, respondió cabizbaja.

-Pequeña –Albert apenas podía controlarse –: Me siento muy triste por esta despedida, no era así como yo hubiera deseado que salieras de esta, tu casa. ¿Sabes que te quiero verdad? –, la pecosa asintió tímidamente –. Por favor perdona el daño que te estamos causando. No te apartes de nosotros, te amamos y siempre queremos saber de ti. Stear y Archie, Annie y Paty, ellos te aman demasiado, eres parte de nosotros, te metiste en nuestras vidas hasta la médula y nos sentiremos vacíos sin ti. De vez en cuando llámanos o escríbenos. Esta siempre será tu casa y yo seré siempre solo Albert para ti. Tu amigo. Ya no podré ser tu tutor, pero sé que tus padres cuidarán bien de ti. Deseo que seas feliz y que encuentres plenitud en todo lo que hagas. Gracias por lo que has hecho por mí. Espero verte pronto para que me digas que mi gaita suena como caracoles arrastrándose y que con mi tartán parezco un extra terrestre –, una triste y melancólica sonrisa, más parecida a una mueca se formó en el patriarca.

-¡Mi Príncipe! –. Candy se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo que como siempre la recibió tiernamente. Esta vez no pudo decirle nada para consolarla porque él estaba tan triste como ella. Solo la abrazó sollozando juntamente con ella.

-Gatita –, Archie no quería dejarla ir –. ¡No te vayas! ¡No nos dejes! –, le rogó mientras la abrazaba.

-Cuida de Annie –le recomendó la pecosa.

-¡Claro! –le dijo triste –. Aunque ya no somos novios seguimos siendo amigos –.

-¡Candy! –los brazos del piloto la rodearon –. Cuídate mucho.

-Gracias Stear. Mira: Me llevo mi caja de la felicidad, espero que esta vez funcione –, sonrió de tal forma que no convenció a nadie-. Y también espero que no vuelvas al frente. Te quiero mucho Stear.

-Candy –, Annie y Paty se lanzaron juntas a los brazos de su amiga –te iremos a visitar muy seguido. No te librarás de nosotras tan fácilmente.

-Es una promesa y no olviden usar sombreros para protegerse del sol –, les guiñó el ojo con mucho esfuerzo esbozando una triste sonrisa sin brillo ni entusiasmo.

Arriba, en el centro de las escaleras, Anthony contemplaba la escena como en otro mundo. Sus ojos de cielo estaban perturbados por la pérdida tan grande que enfrentaba pero en ningún momento se debilitó. Llenó sus ojos de los tristes movimientos de Candy, grabando en su memoria con desesperación cada línea, cada gesto, cada movimiento. ¡Era tan sensual aún con la tristeza de sus ojos! Repasó sus manos reviviendo las caricias que en un tiempo le ofrecieron, miró sus labios que se movían dulcemente con las despedidas de los seres que amaba deseando explorar esa boca, mordisquear su lengua y saciar su sed en ellos. Apretó sus dientes para canalizar su dolor y evitar llorar. Tomó su dignidad y se detuvo del barandal para no flaquear y salir corriendo hacia ella. Enloqueció con el juego de sus rizos que caían constantemente sobre su rostro, quiso ser el guante de Candy para deslizarlos suavemente hacia sus orejas. Esos lóbulos que había mordisqueado provocando que la piel de la joven se erizara.

-Candy –interrumpió Terry el abrazo de grupo de la pandilla –, debemos irnos.

-Sí –, contestó únicamente sujetando el brazo de Terry.

Candy sintió la mirada de Anthony sobre ella y tuvo cuidado de no cometer el mismo error que en New York cuando abandonó a Terry también en unas escaleras. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar al hombre que amaba con una profunda emoción en sus ojos. Por unos instantes se perdió en el azul que adoraba, pero no encontró la esperanza anhelada. Lentamente se acercó a las escaleras sin desviar sus acuosos ojos de la mirada de Anthony. Subió unos pocos peldaños sin decir nada. Anthony hubiera deseado tener el valor de extender su brazo y acercarla a él hasta sentir el calor de la blanca piel de la chica junto a la suya; pero permaneció sin moverse, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Debía pensar en ella, en su felicidad y si ello requería dejarla ir, el muchacho estaba dispuesto a ceder. Candy suavemente deslizó el anillo de compromiso que había portado orgullosa, sin desviar su vista a las reacciones de su aún esposo; ella extendió la mano para devolver la joya pero el joven continuaba inmóvil. Anthony era presa de un tumulto de emociones que impedían que su cuerpo reaccionara. Permaneció erguido, con el dolor en su rostro pero sin ser capaz de controlar su cuerpo. Entonces Candy alcanzó por sí misma la mano del joven para abrir suavemente el puño y guardar dentro de él lo que fuera el sello de su compromiso ante la sociedad. Una corriente eléctrica superior a cualquier cosa experimentada con anterioridad invadió los cuerpos de los enamorados pero ninguno se rindió a sus sentimientos –. _Te amo-, pensó Candy._ Bajó la mirada y caminó pesadamente hasta la puerta del brazo de Terrence. Luego se despidieron las damas y salieron de igual modo de la mansión, escoltadas por Arturo y Abel.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, las miradas de todos se dirigieron al apuesto joven que había caído de rodillas justo en la mitad de las escaleras entregado totalmente a la desolación. Pesadamente se sentó en uno de los peldaños abrazando sus rodillas con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas sollozando como un chiquillo apretando fuertemente el puño en que la mujer que amaba le había devuelto su vida. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué haría él con su vida si ella ya no estaba? Sus fuerzas lo habían abandonado sintiendo que el aliento le faltaba con cada paso que Candy daba hacia el portal donde tres cocheros esperaban en la calle. Terry no había querido usar los autos de la familia Andrew.

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno. Solo caminaron a diferentes destinos de la mansión. Pero Annie, Paty, Stear y Archie se dirigieron hacia el salón de té.

De pronto, con tremenda ligereza, Anthony se levantó y corrió hacia su recámara. Su enorme ventanal tenía vista a la calle y él necesitaba verla. Verla una vez más, aunque fuera en la distancia.

**************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio: **¡Chicas! Había decidido que Anthony nunca se enterara de esto, para dejarle a Terry ese momento como una especie de santuario; sin embargo, mis dedos lo escribieron y esto fue lo que salió. Sé que había prometido no volver a hacer sufrir a Terry, pero esta vez les tocó parejo; de hecho, creo que Anthony pagó aquí todas las lágrimas de Terry.

En cuanto al polémico papel de las York, les diré algo: Es muy simple el motivo por el que están aquí. Y no… definitivamente: "El león no es como lo pintan". Creo que el siguiente capítulo podría estar listo rápido.

Este capítulo quería ponerlo el Domingo porque fue mi cumpleaños y pensaba que no había mejor manera de festejar que escribiendo, pero mi familia me robó todo el día. Luego, ayer Lunes me robaron mis amigas y mañana me va a robar Gizah, así que trabajé duro para subirlo… YA!

Quiero darle las gracias por sus porras. Hay quienes han compartido conmigo algunas buenísimas ideas para esta historia y se los agradezco infinitamente. Sin embargo, lo he pensado seriamente y creo que seré fiel a la historia original. Así que chicas: ¡En el próximo capítulo llegamos al final! ¡Yupi! Y empezaré a escribir el minific de Terry. Aunque… ¡JaJaJa! Déjenme les comento que esta historia es… no sé cuántas veces más larga que la que escribí originalmente. Es que "…de me que me pico, me pico" Igual y el mini se pasa un poquitín.

**NOTA 11 de Febrero 2009:** Hello! Nuevamente! Oigan gracias a los reviews hasta hoy recibidos de este capítulo he aumentado unos pequeñísimos detalles a la charla final entre Terry y Candy cuando ella está recuperándose; para hacer mayor hincapié en su delicado estado de salud y en su deseo de aclarar todo con Terry. Gracias Reeven por tu ayuda a distinguir mis áreas de oportunidad de mejora.

**OTRA MAS: **La "Muerte y vuelta a la vida" de Candy me preocupaba no solo por ser bizarra o aventurera, como amablemente me explicó Juliette. Solo quisiera agregar que tuve que sentar a mi esposo frente al escritorio para que me explicara si ello afectaría al bebé. Me dió una amplia explicación médica que yo resumo en: Un bebé puede vivir algunos minutos en el vientre de una madre muerta. Pero si quieren, para no complicarnos tanto, podemos dejarlo en un mal diagnóstico del doctor Martin debido a su estado emocional.

**Reeven, Roni, Akela, Juliette, Gizah, Tita, Chio, Yola, Yajaira, y Elsbeth** (por cierto, bienvenida al viaje, gracias por tus reviews, y Nop! No tengo la dirección que me pediste. Sorry!). Ustedes ya tienen sus respuestas a sus reviews; solo me resta agradecerles nuevamente su interés y su apoyo en este viaje.

**Annilina:** Me encantó lo que me comentaste en el msn: Eso de que habías visto a una Susana más humana. La verdad es que yo también me sorprendí de eso. JaJaJa!

**Ivett:** Gracias por tus porras. Te aseguro que Terry es fuerte y no se quedará triste.

**Grisel:** No sabes la enorme influencia que tienes en mi toma de decisiones. Gracias por tu ayuda.

**Shelly Evans:** ¡Bienvenida! Agradezco que te tomes la molestia de leer esta historia. Qué bien que estés feliz de que sea un Anthony fic. Voy a escribir una historia para Terry y otra para Albert; después: Lo siento, pero solo Anthony podría inspirarme a seguir escribiendo. ¡Qué raro! Al final descubrí que no soy tan polígama como creía. Oh! Y Shelly tienes razón: Mony no me dejará mentir. Tan pronto subí el capítulo le expresé que no me sentía muy contenta con la escena del encuentro entre Candy y su mami; creo que la aparición de Eleonor con Terry fue más elocuente, pero bueno: "Echando a perder se aprende" ; espero no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro. Y no tienes que agradecerme por escribirla: Soy yo quien debe agradecerte por leer.

**NAN:** Muchísimas gracias por tus porras. Me sonrojas. En cuanto a Paty y a Stear: ¡No dejes de leer! Algo tenemos que hacer para que el chico comprenda. Y de verdad… Terry es suficiente hombre para salir de esta. Estoy segura que lo hará.

**Claudia:** Te extrañaba eh? Debo confesarte que me preocupaba que no me dejaras mi review. Creo que tú lees entre líneas. ¡Ya verás porqué te lo digo!

A las niñas anónimas que leen esta locura, mil gracias. Y, a las que alguna vez se han reportado, espero que continúen en esta aventura y también les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo. El próximo capítulo pondré la lista final de todos los que se reportaron para agradecer apropiadamente.

Un abrazo:

Malinalli


	14. Sin Renunciar

_Para mi amiga Reeven, con cariño. Gracias por tu apoyo. Ya sabes: Enjoy it!_

_ADVERTENCIA: Lectura propia para adultos solamente._

**Capítulo 14**

**SIN RENUNCIAR **

**Primera parte: Perdonar Rápido**

Los largos y raudos pasos del esposo lo llevaron de inmediato a su ventana donde se posó con pesadez y desolación. Pensaba en miles de cosas, como si estuviese en el vórtice de un tornado mirando pasar girando en torno a él miles de burlas del destino. No había nada claro en su mente, solo multitudes de ideas probables. En un segundo pasaron por sus ojos los planes que había hecho para su nueva familia; tanto los pequeños como los más ambiciosos: Pensaba tener en su estudio una enorme fotografía familiar, pensaba comprar caballos pequeños para sus hijos, deseaba crear una nueva rosa que representara la pasión que su esposa despertaba en él, serían médicos exitosos, crearía una clínica siempre apoyado y aconsejado por ella. El muchacho apretaba en su puño el anillo de compromiso que había retornado a él. Pero no… eso era insuficiente: Candy seguía siendo su esposa; por lo menos hasta el momento.

Hacia tan solo un mes atrás su vida estaba llena de sueños, hoy, el recuento de los hechos arrojaban terribles daños a los mismos; desencantos… sinsabores… Sintió el frío que le provocaba la ausencia de ella. No era posible que su matrimonio hubiese durado tan solo unas cuantas semanas y sin poder siquiera gritárselo al mundo. Acompañarse orgulloso con ella de su brazo constantemente, contemplarla desenvolverse como la dama buena y noble que era. Soportar las miradas de envidia de los hombres y de celos de las mujeres. Pero sobre todo: Envolverse en su magia, sentirse vivo porque ella estaría con él. ¿Sería en verdad capaz de arrojarse al lúgubre poso en el que había vivido añorando su presencia durante años? ¿Podría resistir el resto de su vida sin ella Candy después de haber alcanzado el mismo cielo por ella?

Estaba en una intensa lucha en contra de la desolación. El reloj continuaba avanzando pues el tiempo es lo único que no se detiene midiendo en esta ocasión, parámetros de orgullo contra humildad. Jamás había vivido una realidad tan palpable como los días en que había compartido con su esposa, la bella mujer que se había entregado a él; ¿Cómo los celos y el orgullo pueden ser tan fuertes que tienen capacidad de enemistar a personas cuyos corazones se aman? El joven Brown no podía aceptar que hubiese vivido una mentira; él sabía cuán verídicos habían sido los momentos y las experiencias compartidas. Sabía que era una verdad que le pertenecía totalmente; esa sola idea de "propiedad" alentó tenazmente el ánimo del esposo. Necesitaba ahora luchar contra su orgullo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Solo ella, su esposa, podía rescatarlo de ese sentimiento. Perderla era como perderse a sí mismo. Como si todo su ser se drenara imparable. Ella era su mundo, su cimiento, su vida misma.

Por su parte, Candy se había detenido a contemplar por unos momentos la enorme mansión en la que había albergado sus más grandes ilusiones. En la que se había convertido en mujer en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Sus amigos y su madre la dejaron sola para permitirle despedirse de sus memorias. Se adelantaron a los pasos de la joven, quien permanecía en un trance. ¡No podía! ¡No lo deseaba! Ahí dentro estaba abandonado lo que más valor tenía en su vida y se sentía miserable por semejante pérdida. Justo cuando Anthony salía al balcón para contemplar la partida de su esposa, notó que ella se giraba para empezar su éxodo. Los lentos pasos de Candy impedían que los huéspedes abandonaran la propiedad de los Andrew. La chica sentía que sus pies pesaban, que su corazón se destrozaba lentamente dejando sus pedazos regados por el largo sendero que conducía no solo hacia el portal, sino a su absoluta soledad. A una vida sin él: Sin Anthony. Le dolía aceptar su nueva realidad. Su debilidad estaba cobrando un costo demasiado alto para saldar.

Caminaba cabizbaja guardando muy bien en su memoria el momento que vivía. Obviamente era uno de los más difíciles y crueles que había experimentado. El resto de sus acompañantes estaban casi en el portal principal mientras que ella había avanzado apenas unos pasos de la mansión.

Desde la ventana de su alcoba Anthony ni siquiera parpadeaba al mirar a su esposa. Experimentaba las mismas sensaciones que la joven quien, aunque rodeada de una escolta de seres que la amaban, se sentía como si estuviese en un abismo que la recibía para devorarla. Le dolía al máximo esa caída libre. Se lanzaba al vacío sin paracaídas y se sentía aterrada. Temía que después del amor de Anthony, ya no habría nada en su vida.

La joven percibió un calor bastante familiar para ella. Su corazón latió más a prisa, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y la piel de su nuca empezó a arder. Ese delicioso calor se propagó con suavidad al principio y después con intensidad hacia cada rincón de su cuerpo de tal forma que no hubo un solo poro de su piel que no se erizara. Ella sabía de dónde provenía ese sentimiento; era parte de ella ya, se había metido hasta la médula de sus huesos y era ya indispensable en su vida. Anthony Brown era parte de ella misma irremediablemente.

-¡Vuelve! ¡Ven! -, el sonido no logró emitirse de la garganta del heredero. Simplemente sus labios se movieron ligeramente repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras. El muchacho era preso de un enorme nudo en su garganta que le impedía gritarle a la mujer que amaba lo que su corazón y su mente expresaban desesperados. Lo único que logró hacer fue que su corazón hablara, pero no sus labios.

-¡Vuelve! ¡Ven! -, Candy se detuvo suavemente. Continuaba experimentado ese calor en su cuerpo que ardía con más fuerza en su pecho cada vez. La delicada, suave, varonil y triste voz de su esposo la llamaba cada vez con mayor insistencia. Ella podía escuchar esa voz como si le estuviese hablando al oído. Giró para mirar directamente hacia dónde provenía el calor que la invadía. Reconoció de inmediato la silueta de Anthony que, sin duda alguna, la miraba fijamente. Era imposible no ver sus ojos a la distancia en que se encontraban, ambos sintieron la urgente necesidad de ser uno. Se rindió a los sentimientos que su esposo provocaba dentro de ella. La joven no pudo continuar su andar; se quedó petrificada como deseando inundar su alma de la presencia de Anthony, aunque estuviera lejos de ella. La verdad es que ya lo extrañaba.

Anthony, estaba manteniendo una terrible gesta para elegir entre su felicidad o la de la mujer que amaba-. _Pero ni siquiera la he dejado hablar -, pensó al recordar la breve porfía sostenida por ellos apenas unos minutos atrás-._ Sintió que las fuerzas de sus piernas le fallaban, y se aferró al marco del enorme ventanal. Jamás la desolación se había apoderado de un hombre con tanta fuerza como lo hacía en esta ocasión en el alma de Anthony. Sus manos estaban vacías mientras anhelaban posarse en la cintura de su mujer, sus ojos estaban tristes ambicionando llenarse de la luz de las esmeraldas que tantas veces le habían dicho que lo amaban, sus labios estaban secos exigiendo beber de la rosa boca que lo podía llevar al paraíso. Sin embargo, había mucha distancia entre ellos, no solo de sus cuerpos, sus corazones podían percibir cuán lejos estaban, incrementando la añoranza mutua.

Candy estaba contemplando en éxtasis la casi derrotada figura de su esposo. Sus miradas estaban sumidas una en la otra, ambos lo sabían. Ella hacía un esfuerzo sobre humano por no derrumbarse y evitar que las lágrimas la traicionaran; sin embargo, su mirada triste se mezclaba con la temerosa mirada de Anthony.

En una total sintonía; la pareja emprendió una complicada jornada. Candy dio media vuelta para emprender su camino nuevamente. Sus pasos eran lentos e inseguros; sentía la incertidumbre de su situación actual y los motivos que la habían ocasionado eran algo que pesaba para la rubia. Sin atreverse a correr Candy reanudó su viaje. Pero su esposo no pudo soportar ser testigo de su partida y abandonó el balcón antes de que las fuerzas lo abandonaran.

La chica ya casi no podía con su dolor, sus pensamientos la llevaban a los hechos compartidos diariamente con su compañero, a las tardes de pasión en su jardín, las noches de entrega en su alcoba, la mañana en que se juraron permanecer unidos… definitivamente su dolor era algo casi imposible de soportar. Se había sumergido en un mundo que había creado con su compañero, con quien pensó, compartiría su vida. No podía escuchar absolutamente nada de los ruidos a su alrededor, no podía sentir el calor del sol sobre su rostro, no percibía cuán hermosa se veía con su cabello moviéndose al viento bañado de los haces que generosamente Huitzolopochtli dejaba reposar sobre ella.

-"Escucha pequeña: Si crees que puedes besarme y salir huyendo me temo que tengo que sacarte del error" –. Inesperadamente Anthony había alcanzado a su esposa y citaba textualmente cada palabra que le había dirigido después de aquél sorpresivo primer beso en el lago y nuevamente le hablaba al oído rodeando con firme ternura la cintura de Candy atrayéndola posesivamente hacia él-. Y aún más: Si crees que puedes entregarte a mí… ser mi mujer… llevarme al cielo… y luego dejarme caer; también tendré que sacarte del error-. Le hablaba al oído pero no con la seducción de entonces; en esta ocasión su voz sonaba desesperada, entrecortada, vibrante y trémula. Nuevamente, como meses atrás, mientras le hablaba estaba mordisqueando suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja ocasionando, para su beneplácito, que la poca resistencia que pudiese haber encontrado cayera casi de súbito pues las fuerzas que sostenían a la chica la abandonaron; como consecuencia, el peso total de la joven recayó sobre el fuerte pecho de Anthony quien la sostenía como si quisiera fundir ambos cuerpos, de ser posible. Sentir la agitación de la mujer en sus brazos, la forma en que ella confiaba en su soporte, el erótico llamado de sus cuerpos que se correspondieron en la perfecta forma y medida, logró que Anthony se sintiera más seguro-. Lo siento mi amor, en verdad lo intenté: Quise dejarte ir para que seas feliz, pero no puedo. No me abandones mi amor, te lo suplico-. La respiración de la pareja se aceleró acompasada por sus pulsaciones. Ambos corazones se sincronizaron latiendo juntamente y sus cuerpos reaccionaron a su contacto con deseo y paz: Sabían que estaban completos, al menos, por el momento. El heredero la giró para mirarla de frente-: Quédate a mi lado.

En ese momento Archie estacionó el auto justo al lado de sus primos tal como Anthony se lo había pedido unos segundos atrás, antes de poner un pie fuera de la mansión en su frenética carrera por detener a la mujer que amaba. En los ojos de Archivald se notaba la compenetración con el dolor de la pareja. Dejó las llaves puestas y se alejó sin emitir palabra alguna.

-Anthony yo… -el joven tuvo miedo. No esperó por la respuesta de su esposa. De la misma forma que después de su primer beso; Anthony la levantó en sus brazos, sentía que la perdería pero no lo permitiría. Con rápidos movimientos la introdujo en su auto y sin dar explicación alguna sacó a su mujer de los límites de la mansión pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo como un último recurso ante la mirada atónita de todos los que presenciaron la escena.

La alejaría de inmediato, se la llevaría lejos, era su esposa… Sí: Ella era suya-. _No puedo permitir que la historia se repita. No puedo pasar por lo mismo nuevamente. Me moriría-_. Pensó la rubia. Su rostro estaba un poco descompuesto por la angustia; tenía que intentarlo una vez más. Esta vez, si era necesario, lo obligaría a escucharla. Ella tenía que decir lo que sentía de una u otra manera.

Si el joven esposo hubiese podido leer lo que había en el corazón de la mujer que viajaba a su lado habría dejado de apretar el volante de su auto. Llevaba su vista fija en el camino frente a él; de alguna forma la presencia de ella a su lado lo tranquilizaba pero seguía sin atreverse a preguntar. Le había abierto su corazón, la había sentido temblar en sus brazos nuevamente; sin embargo aún sentía el temor de descubrir que sus conclusiones fuesen verídicas y que no hubiese más lugar para él en la vida de la mujer que idolatraba.

-¿A dónde vamos Anthony?-, había curiosidad y cierto entusiasmo en la voz de Candy.

-A donde debí haberte llevado desde que te hice mi esposa-. El muchacho adivinó las interrogantes de su compañera, así que continuó-: Vamos a casa.

-¡Pe…pe… pero Anthony!-, Candy estaba sorprendida por la decisión que había tomado el joven. Se suponía que estaban guardando las apariencias y eso fue lo que le transmitió con su mirada.

-¡No me importa Candy! -. Su voz sonó firme y en sus ojos se asomó su rebelde carácter. Estaba cansado de guardar el secreto. Anthony estaba en realidad resuelto a llevarla consigo. Sentía que era su responsabilidad salvaguardar la estabilidad de su matrimonio-. ¡No me importa nada!-, Anthony detuvo por un momento el motor del auto y la miró invitándola a confiar en él. A permitirle protegerla-. ¡Solo me importas tú! Eres mi mujer y necesitamos estar solos así que he decidido alejarnos de todos. Solo por esta vez, déjate llevar por mí; hablaremos en casa.

*****************************************************************************

_Ojos que nunca me veis,  
por recelo o por decoro,  
ojos de esmeralda y oro,  
fuerza es que me contempléis;  
quiero que me consoléis  
hermosos ojos que adoro;  
¡__Estoy triste y os imploro  
puesta en tierra la rodilla!  
¡Piedad para el que se humilla,  
ojos de esmeralda y oro!_

_Ojos en que reverbera  
la estrella crepuscular,  
ojos verdes como el mar,  
como el mar por la ribera,  
ojos de lumbre hechicera  
que ignoráis lo que es llorar,  
¡Glorificad mi penar!  
¡No me desoléis así!  
¡Tened compasión de mí  
Ojos verdes como el mar!_

_Ojos cuyo amor anhelo  
porque alegran cuanto alcanza,  
ojos color de esperanza,  
con lejanías de cielo:  
ojos que a través del velo  
radian bienaventuranza,  
mi alma a vosotros se lanza  
en alas de la embriaguez,  
miradme una solo vez,  
ojos color de esperanza._

_Cese ya vuestro desvío,  
ojos que me dais congojas;  
ojos con aspecto de hojas  
empapadas de rocío.  
Húmedo esplendor de río  
que por esquivo me enojas.  
Luz que la del sol sonrojas  
y cuyos toques son besos,  
derrámate en mí por esos  
ojos con aspecto de hojas._

_(Ojos Verdes, Salvador Díaz Mirón)_

*****************************************************************************

La pareja no volvió emitir una sola palabra. Ella estaba preocupada por la actitud de Anthony y él estaba sumido en sus meditaciones, haciendo una y mil estrategias para convencerla de quedarse con él. Sin embargo, fuertes dudas lo asaltaban y era necesario eliminarlas.

Tras una hora de camino, Anthony detuvo el auto frente al Portal de las Rosas. Para su sorpresa estaba abierto; sin embargo no se atrevió a entrar, quería dejar afuera cualquier sentimiento negativo. Candice había deseado durante todo el camino un contacto con el cuerpo de Anthony, aunque fuese solo un leve roce.

-_¡Es tan guapo! ¡Y me ha dicho que no quiere que me vaya de su lado! -._ Sus románticos pensamientos eran ocultados tras el gracioso sombrero que cubría su sonrojo con tan solo la inclinación de su cabeza.

-_La deseo tanto. Es mi vida entera-._ Anthony había preferido concentrarse en manejar el vehículo para llegar a su destino con seguridad aunque la joven a su lado estuviese despertando sus más íntimos anhelos masculinos.

El heredero suspiró profundo buscando dentro de sí la fuerza que necesitaba para luchar por regresar a su hogar. Miró hacia su hermosa compañera ¡Cuánto deseaba arrebatarle el vestido y tomarla ahí mismo! Con tranquilidad fingida abrió la puerta de su auto para ayudar a salir a Candice. Ella se sorprendió de que el joven no llevara el vehículo hasta la mansión. Lo vio rodear el auto hasta acercarse a ella.

La figura erguida del muchacho la extasiaba totalmente. Sus ojos, sus brazos, su porte, su andar… todo era un manjar suculento delante de ella. Por fin Anthony abrió la puerta del copiloto y extendió la mano con caballerosidad. Se esforzaba por permanecer cauto pero era casi imposible. Cuando ella le extendió su mano, Anthony sintió un soplo de vida invadiéndolo cálidamente. Sin liberarla, entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y la llevó con paso lento hacia el mismo pilar donde para él había comenzado todo.

Se sentó nuevamente en él. Ahora era mucho más alto que cuatro años atrás y sus pies alcanzaban firmemente el suelo. Abrió sus piernas y atrajo hacia él a la muchacha que empezaba a comprender cuán importante era ese pilar en sus vidas. Anthony abrazó a Candy con firmeza; no había espacio entre ellos, sus caderas estaban en un contacto íntimo y atrevido. El joven no decía nada, no sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía qué decir, la miraba con un amor deseoso de ser correspondido. Con dulzura, levantó el mentón de Candy para buscar sus ojos. Los anaranjados y azulados colores en el cielo daban un resplandor bastante romántico durante el ocaso. No había nadie cerca de ellos, solo estaba un aire que les gritaba que se pertenecían. Como solía hacerlo, Anthony golpeó ligeramente con su puño el mentón de Candy logrando como respuesta una tímida sonrisa de la chica. El muchacho reflejaba cierto temor en su rostro; sin embargo sabía que era mejor arriesgarse a escuchar lo que tanto miedo tenía. El corazón de Anthony dio un brinco al descubrir que el rostro de su hermosa mujer se acercaba delicadamente hacia él; sin embargo, aunque se moría por besar los labios que se ofrecían, prefería esperar el momento adecuado, cuando todo estuviera claro entre ellos. Candy estaba confundida: Las fuertes manos del joven la atraían hacia él pero no tomaba la casi súplica por un beso. Para el joven no era sencillo pasar por alto lo que había ocurrido; pero el hecho de que ella estuviese con él, lejos de todos, era algo que agradecía.

Después de unos segundos sus rostros estaban más cerca todavía. Sin embargo, ninguno se atrevió a cerrar por completo la distancia. Había algunos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Sus miradas tristes y a la vez contritas mostraban su mutuo arrepentimiento y cuán abatidos se sentían. Anthony se arrepentía de no haberla escuchado y ella de haberlo lastimado, de haberle faltado a su relación. Aunque sus miradas estaban tristes, había fuego en los ojos de ambos.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar?-. Preguntó el joven sin abandonar su pose, que pese a su tribulación se mantenía gallarda.

-¿Crees que pueda decirte algo capaz de hacerte a olvidar y perdonar?-. La chica quería que la ayudara a sentirse más cómoda.

-Candy: No voy a engañarte-. La voz del muchacho sonaba con un enorme esfuerzo por mantenerse modulada-. Quisiera no tocar el tema y llevarte a la cama, hacerte mía -, se atrevió a confesar hablándole al oído mientras acariciaba sus brazos con deseo; esa caricia logró erizar la piel de la rubia-. Estoy enojado, molesto, indignado y por el momento solo espero escuchar algo que me dé una razón para que hablemos. Porque sí… lo sabes: Tenemos que hablar y hay algo que puede ayudarme a olvidar y perdonar, como tú lo has expresado-. Anthony no cesaba de hablar al oído de ella con su cabeza hundida en su cuello, moviendo sus manos lentamente de un lado a otro: Por sus costados abriendo al máximo sus palmas para abarcar la mayor área posible, por su pelo para enredarlas casi desesperadamente en los bucles, por su cadera de una manera candente y delicada-. Sé que fui muy rudo cuando me lo pediste, pero mi cabeza y mi corazón se están contradiciendo. Allá en Chicago, quise ser yo quien te levantara cuando caíste de rodillas-, un rápido movimiento de su rostro puso las miradas de ambos una frente a la otra-, pero tu amigo se adelantó y eso lo único que logró fue que mis celos se incrementaran-. Le reveló. Un brillo de celos apareció en los ojos que le había robado al cielo y por un momento los músculos de su rostro se tensaron. El chico se esforzaba por ser sincero sin volver a lastimarla: Por explicarle en dónde estaba su herida, para que ella le ayudara a sanar-. Por favor Candy, te lo suplico ahora… dame una razón, solo una razón para escucharte-. Le solicitó casi desesperado adueñándose de su rostro para que no se perdiera su contacto visual. Más que nunca requería de la luz que la otorgaban-. Sé que puede interpretarse como orgullo, y bueno, sí… pero quiero, con todo mi corazón… quiero escucharte y luchar contra este horrible sentimiento de traición y celos. Ayúdame Candy-, los ojos del muchacho se perdían en las maravillosas esmeraldas que lo analizaban curiosas. Su voz había sido modulada totalmente por sus sentimientos.

-¿Solo una razón?-, preguntó Candy con un hilo de voz. Lentamente la chica sentía que la vida volvía hacia ella. Las manos de su esposo prodigando las atrevidas caricias y sus ojos la envolvieron en esa magia que habían creado solo para ellos.

Anthony ya no pudo contestarle con palabras. Su mirada prácticamente suplicaba por una razón para salvar lo que era su mayor tesoro. Por descubrir de una vez por todas si ella tenía las mismas intenciones y si esa razón era la que él deseaba escuchar… mucho mejor. Una suave brisa irrumpió juguetona entre la pareja; los dedos del viento se colaron en los espirales del cabello de Candy y mecieron suavemente el rubio cabello de Anthony. Era una brisa fresca, renovadora, revitalizante… Nuevamente Venus iniciaba su viaje en la bóveda celeste; al parecer se había convertido ya en cómplice de la pareja.

-Te amo -, le respondió su esposa al momento que llevaba una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Anthony con ternura infinita. No es tan difícil decir lo que sientes-. Esa, creo, que es una buena razón-, agregó mientras quitaba del rostro amado un mechón fuera de lugar pero Anthony alcanzó la mano de la muchacha para conservarla cerca de sí, justo sobre su mejilla. El fuego que su contacto encendía en su cuerpo era chispeante-. Pero tengo otra razón Anthony Brown que te obliga a escucharme-, ahora fue la rubia quien acunó el rostro de Anthony entre sus manos. Sus ojos tristes la conmovían y la hacían sentir realmente mal, culpable, tonta. Lentamente la joven cobró fuerza para reclamar su lugar en el corazón del hombre frente a ella. Candy simplemente agregó-: Soy tu esposa, esa es otra buena razón para que me escuches-. Y, sin decir más. La joven atrajo el rostro de Anthony hacia ella, pero no para besarlo, unió sus frentes. Ella miraba hacia el suelo logrando respirar el aliento de su esposo-. Soy tu esposa y me precio de serlo-. Confesó con emoción. Tenía su mano derecha aprisionando la cabeza de su esposo y la mano izquierda jugueteando sobre su pecho. Se entregó al sentimiento de las caricias de Anthony sobre su espalda y su cadera.

El muchacho entonces no pudo resistirlo más. Terminó por eliminar toda distancia con la mujer de su vida y la estrechó en sus brazos muy ceñida hacia él. ¡Se sentía tan bien tenerla así! ¡Ella era suya! Candy correspondió al abrazo de Anthony con la misma desesperación que él depositaba en el contacto. Lloraron sin poder evitarlo y se abrazaron víctimas de sus emociones.

-Te extraño amor -, las palabras de Anthony estaban llenas de sinceridad. Apenas y había logrado terminar el enunciado -, ¡Cielos! Tuve tanto miedo de pasar por lo mismo-. Anthony no separó su nariz de la de ella y pasó así algunos segundos para controlarse y permitir que las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas lavaran su miseria. Después, ya más dueño de sí mismo, agregó-: Desde que te vi en este mismo sitio supe que serías para mí. No dejé de pensarte en todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados. No podría dejarte ir, no podría-. Anthony paseó delicadamente su mano por las mejillas de Candy para limpiar las lágrimas de la chica sin apartar sus rostros. Mientras que con su otra mano mantenía el firme contacto que le permitía sentir el loco palpitar del corazón de su mujer.

-Yo también te he extrañado mi amor -, la rubia presionó suavemente su cuerpo con el de Anthony. Hasta el momento Anthony solo mantenía el firme contacto con la cintura de la joven, sin embargo, Candy acercó su pecho al del heredero, logrando que la tibieza de sus senos enviara dulces y apasionadas emociones-. Quiero arriesgarme por ti, por lo nuestro. Volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez-. Le dijo rodeando el cuello del hombre frente a ella con sus brazos. El hielo se derretía cada vez con más premura.

-Me has atrapado mi vida. Te he dado mi corazón, por favor, cuídalo-, el muchacho le hablaba de tal forma que solo ella podría escuchar mientras recorría el lloroso rostro suavemente con sus labios, sin que un solo centímetro escapara de su humedad-. Me volvería loco si te perdiera-. Los labios del hombre se llenaron de la presencia de su amada-. No sé que me diste. No comprendo cuáles fueron los hechizos que me llevaron directo a tus redes ¿El dulce mirar en tus ojos?-. Anthony recogió con sus labios las últimas lágrimas que aún eran contenidas en las ventanas de Candy-. Tus delicadas mejillas-, su voz se estaba excitando con los gemidos placenteros que su esposa emitía. Candy escuchaba perfectamente el sensual tono aunque el volumen del joven era casi imperceptible-, o quizás fue la forma en que me miraste la primera vez que nos encontramos. Esa mirada que llevo clavada en mi memoria y a la que he recurrido en mis más oscuros momentos ¡Por piedad Candy! ¡Tus múltiples encantos me hacen perder la cordura!

-Tú tienes todas mis ilusiones Anthony -, los ojos cerrados de ambos jóvenes les permitían disfrutar más de las sensaciones de su contacto y del bajo volumen de su voz. Cada poro de su piel estaba erizado, sus cuerpos se habían añorado avasallantemente.

Ella escondió su rostro en el pecho extrañado las últimas noches en su alcoba embriagándose con la colonia varonil que cosquilleaba dulcemente su nariz y él aspiró el perfume que tanto amaba. Con caricias posesivas paseó sus manos nuevamente entre los rizos que adoraba y hundió nuevamente su cara en el cuello de la chica; para permanecer así por algún tiempo que les pareció un parpadeo, cuando en realidad habían sido unos minutos. Hasta el momento Anthony no se había atrevido a besar los labios que lo enloquecían; sin embargo ellos eran la chispa que encenderían las brasas que deseaban a arder en ambos corazones; escapar de la prisión a la que habían sido condenados por un tiempo comparado a la eternidad.

Lentamente sus labios se buscaron para fundirse en un dulce beso. Anthony amaba los momentos en que ella temblaba reaccionando a sus frenéticos intercambios. Absorbió de esa boca la vida misma; pues ese beso le dio el motivo para empezar a profundizar el encuentro. El deseo se hizo presente, yendo y viniendo de uno a otro, envolviendo a la pareja en un delicioso vuelo directo a la imaginación de sus más atrevidos sueños tornados en realidad. Directo al erotismo puro. El contacto de los labios creció enriquecido prácticamente del aire que se filtraba atrevido hasta su más íntimo rincón.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que cada vez que hemos hecho el amor ha sido en tu alcoba? -. Las palabras de Anthony llevaban una invitación que la joven esperaba desde que se entregó a él. Estaba a punto de contestar pero los labios de Anthony no se lo permitían: Tenía su lengua jugando atrevidamente dentro de la boca de su mujer. Estaba muy ocupado succionando el amor que ella le ofrecía-. Me pregunto si tienes idea del deseo que tengo de conducirte a mi mundo. A mi habitación-. Le dijo liberando sus labios para besar el cuello blanco y delicioso que lo llamaba para ser atendido también. Anthony se dispuso a devorarlo uniendo sus labios a la piel blanca de la joven. El empeño e insistencia de sus besos mostraron cuán grande encarecimiento el joven desprendía por la belleza de su esposa.

-Sí amor -, apenas pudo mencionar pues el heredero delicadamente besó el lóbulo de su oreja; solo un poco, ya que lo que en realidad deseaba era mordisquearlo. La respiración de ella se aceleró y la piel de su espalda se erizó emocionada; reconociendo el erótico preludio de una posible entrega -, sé que siempre has sido tú quien se ha escabullido dentro de mi cama.

-Eso no es justo-, Anthony continuó paseado sus labios entre la oreja de la joven y su hombro izquierdo, lamiendo con dulzura cada centímetro. Colocando sus manos peligrosamente justo en los glúteos de su esposa para acercarla aún más. Adoraba tomarla por sorpresa. Y le excitaba muchísimo que estuvieran allí… justo a la entrada de la Mansión de las Rosas, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos.

-¿No es justo? -, ella por su parte, además de disfrutar el tremendo deseo que despertaba dentro de sí por las palabras y caricias de Anthony presionó sus dedos en los fuertes brazos que la sostenían. Su voz empezaba a delatar la agitación dentro de ella.

-Por supuesto que no-, aseguró apasionado sin dejar de complacer a su mujer-. ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que te he soñado en mi cama desde que mi cuerpo empezó a cambiar? –preguntó atrevidamente.

-¡Anthony!... -, la chica se ruborizó ligeramente. Ese gesto logró que su esposo sonriera aún más seductor y atrapara nuevamente sus labios para que ella no se atreviera a desviar lo que él deseaba confesarle. Su lengua se complacía con la forma en que la lengua femenina le correspondía en un delicioso intercambio.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-, interrumpió el beso-. ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes la cantidad de veces que te he pensado en mi cama colmándote de caricias… -, Anthony llevó sus manos delicadamente por la espalda de la chica-, …haciendo de la humedad de mis besos una segunda piel para tu cuerpo?-, esa voz seductora enloquecía a la chica que desesperadamente buscaba esa boca que la llenaba de frases eróticas incrementando su respiración. Sin embargo, la joven estaba comprendiendo el juego de introducción a la entrega. Trataba de controlarse para disfrutar de las íntimas confesiones del joven-.

-Anthony…-, susurró la chica cerrando sus ojos escuchando complacida. Sin atreverse a hablar más.

-Te he hecho mía desde siempre. Te he tenido jugueteando entre mis sábanas -, confesó en su oído nuevamente mordisqueándolo atreviéndose a posar una de sus manos en uno de sus senos envolviéndolo completamente. Sí, estaba tal como había adivinado: Firme, dispuesto, con su pezón erecto, podía percibirlo a través de la tela.

-No es cierto. Lo dices solo por seducirme-, sonrió coqueta gimiendo entre palabras por la caricia de Anthony en su seno, que ahora masajeaba delicadamente. Mientras en su cuello sentía los varoniles y hambrientos labios recorriéndola. Se acercó más a él introduciendo sus dedos en el cabello rubio del muchacho.

-No-. Siempre con voz a bajo volumen-. Muchas veces he anhelado contemplar tu nívea piel contrastando con la oscuridad de mis sábanas-. El atrevimiento del chico se incrementó al abandonar el seno de Candy y levantar sus piernas para rodear con ellas su masculino cuerpo que seguía cómodamente sentado en el pilar del portal.

Para entonces la noche los había encontrado. Los tonos vespertinos se habían tornado en un delicado violeta. La luna era nueva y la oscuridad deliciosamente envolvente. A lo lejos, en la mansión, estaba encendida solamente la luz del pórtico.

Entonces buscó sus labios nuevamente con un enorme, apasionado y candente beso que se extendió por varios segundos sin interrupción. El nocturno manto los resguardaba. El beso subió de intensidad, al igual que los atrevimientos de Anthony; de tal forma que el joven esposo con audacia recogió la falda del vestido de su esposa para pasear sus manos por los muslos y los glúteos de la chica.

Con mayor ímpetu la joven se sostuvo de los fuertes hombros del muchacho gimiendo, llenando los oídos de su compañero con la urgente necesidad de estar más cerca de él. Las manos más audaces ahora de Anthony acariciaron totalmente las piernas descubiertas. Sus caricias eran tan atrevidas como dulces. Sentía también la necesidad de ella.

-Aún no he realizado el sueño de verte despertar -, su voz ahora sonaba como una propuesta -, siempre he abandonado tu recámara como un ladrón-. El chico se excitaba aún más por la íntima posición que conservaban-. Quiero verte despertar en mis brazos para amarte nuevamente mientras despunta el alba.

El deseo y la pasión se apoderaron de la pareja. Con ágiles manos, Candy liberó cada botón de la camisa de Anthony hasta darse el placer anhelado de acariciar el firme pecho y el abdomen del muchacho. Sus manos danzaban delicadamente sobre los pectorales bien formados; sus ojos se maravillaron de la vista delante de ella mientras que él, víctima de sus deseos, apretaba con sus manos sus glúteos atrayéndola hacia su virilidad deliciosamente erecta. Candy se sintió complacida por esas reacciones y estimuló a Anthony con besos ardientes en su pecho.

-No puedo controlar mis instintos -, confesó sosteniéndola con una de sus manos firmemente hacia él para liberar la otra y continuar masajeando suavemente uno de sus senos-, no sé hasta dónde pueda contenerme -, su ronca voz, sus ojos oscurecidos ardiendo por el deseo y después, nuevamente el contacto de sus labios estaban conduciendo a la pareja a una sincronía maravillosa de sus corazones.

Con su mano libre Anthony atrajo la espalda de ella eliminado definitivamente cualquier distancia. Se habían olvidado del lugar en el que estaban, al suave perfume de las rosas los inundaba, Venus continuaba su curso en la bóveda celeste más arriba en el cenit, era la única luz que apenas se percibía en el oscuro cielo de esa noche; solo las pequeñas luces de las luciérnagas en su baile y cortejo alumbraban el romance.

-Yo tampoco puedo controlarlo ya-, la respiración apresurada de Candy encendió el fuego del joven. Ella se aferraba a él sintiendo la masculinidad de Anthony en su entrepierna-, no puedo describirte lo que siento cuando estoy contigo-. Correspondía con la misma intensidad a las caricias y besos recibidos. Besaba a Anthony en su cuello, mordisqueaba su oreja, acariciaba su pecho desnudo desarrollando delicados cosquilleos en su esposo. Su intimidad estaba deliciosamente húmeda llevándola a exigir con sus caricias ser correspondida para saciar lo que su cuerpo necesitaba.

Él simplemente se dejó llevar por sus instintos y, amparado por la profundidad de la noche, por ese azul infinito falto de estrellas hasta donde no percibe nuestra vista, el joven colocó a su esposa justo sobre la erección de su pene para embestirla suavemente. Los gemidos de la joven excitaron aún más a Anthony incrementado sus embates ayudado por el candente movimiento de la cadera de Candy sostenida virilmente por las manos de quien la amaba, esa noche… lógicamente el esposo se convertía en amante vaciando su alma en ese encuentro. Los murmullos de la noche fue el acompañamiento perfecto, la música de los árboles meciéndose suavemente, el cantar de los grillos y aún el croar de alguna rana con su sonido grave, ambientaron a los amantes que gemían placenteros por el reencuentro deseado. Por sentirse mutuamente, por ser uno. La humedad inundó a la chica íntimamente y las palpitaciones femeninas aparecieron esperando la gloria, aumentando el placer.

-Anthony-, lo urgió la joven.

-Candy-, el muchacho aceptó el reto de dar placer. Ciñó completamente el cuerpo de Candy hacia él, sus pechos estaban unidos, la sostuvo de su espalda mientras continuaba embistiéndola. Ella curvó su espalda invitándolo a continuar.

-Anthony, Anthony…

-Sí Candy. No sabes cuánto me gusta escuchar que me llamas-, le recordó-, pero sobre todo, no sabes cuánto lo necesito-, confesó -, llámame mi amor: Repite mi nombre -, susurró al tiempo que identificaba que no habría regreso.

-Anthony, Anthony… ¡Anthony! -, exclamó placenteramente.

-Candy, te amo -, entregó la vida en cada palabra mencionada excitadamente; la atrajo con más fuerza contemplando complacido cómo ella disfrutaba. Liberando su deseo y su amor por ella-. ¡Te amo!

-Te amo-, su voz de cortó de súbito-, ¡Te amo Anthony!

Los dos llegaron al cielo. Al climax. Finalmente ella escondió su cabeza en uno de los hombros de él mientras Anthony continuaba sujetándola y atrayéndola posesivamente hacia su pecho, acariciando su espalda delicadamente con movimientos lentos. Sus corazones se habían sincronizado nuevamente. Estaban latiendo como si fueran uno y se tranquilizaban juntamente.

Y fue hasta que Anthony escuchó los gemidos placenteros de Candy perdiéndose entre la música nocturna que, reconoció el lugar y trató de hacer volver la cordura entre ellos. Lo enloquecía la erótica imagen del movimiento de vaivén de los senos de Candy y en esta ocasión, ese movimiento era lo último que necesitaba para tranquilizarse, sin embargo era imposible que la chica controlara la respiración de un momento a otro. Anthony se esforzó por no mirar, pero… ¡Por Dios! Su propio pecho semidesnudo recibiendo el movimiento de esos senos cuyo sabor deseaba, hacía más complicada la tarea. Finalmente, faltos de respiración, Anthony liberó a su esposa y ella abrochó nuevamente la camisa del joven. Se sonrieron de esa forma que habían desarrollado, con picardía y con amor. Se sintieron nuevamente como el par de chiquillos que habían hecho una travesura. Anthony la ayudó a incorporarse y la abrazó. No deseaba liberarla nunca más. Sus brazos eran su hogar y ella también lo sabía. Anthony la condujo de la mano y abrió la puerta de su auto para ayudar a subir a su esposa. Todavía, antes de que ella se introdujera, el joven la giró para besarla nuevamente apasionado. La chica no quiso detenerlo y se entregó a la caricia. Pero el muchacho tenía otros planes en mente.

-Es hora de entrar a casa-, la invitó sonriendo ilusionado. Era cierto: Era la primera vez que entraban a la Mansión de las Rosas como los señores de la casa. Ella comprendió la idea y sonrió nerviosa.

-¡Vamos! Lo harás bien. No tengas miedo-. El chico comprendió que su esposa no se sentía del todo confiada con su papel como dama de sociedad-. Yo estaré contigo. No permitiré que te equivoques, te ayudaré. Ven.

Finalmente entraron al auto. Sin embargo, había algo que impidió al joven esposo encender el auto.

Anthony sabía que no había preguntado lo que más le atormentaba. Así que finalmente se decidió-: Todo lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿Cuándo sucedió?-. Era complicada tal interrogante pero el muchacho necesitaba saber la respuesta porque sus dudas lo estaban consumiendo.

-Poco antes de que mi padre me encontrara-, la voz de la joven sonó avergonzada. Inclinó su cabeza incapaz de sostener la mirada del hombre que estaba a su lado mientras que un arrollador color rojo cubría sus mejillas.

De inmediato la ágil mente de Anthony Brown recreó el entorno completo de la situación: Poco después del secuestro, la novedad del reencuentro, la segura depresión post trauma. No la justificó, pero se esforzó porque la visión total lo ayudara. Por lo menos ahora tenía la seguridad de que había sido antes de hacerla su esposa. Sus celos y ego herido disminuyeron un poco: Verla cabizbaja, abochornada, arrepentida, despertó en Anthony el deseo de abrazarla. Soltó el volante y con su mano derecha alcanzó el rostro de Candy para acercarse y besarla dulcemente.

-Ya no hay nada más que quiera saber; ya he escuchado lo suficiente-. Le aseguró con ternura-. Quiero que permanezcamos aquí por el hecho simple de que eres mi esposa y es hora de que tomes el lugar que te corresponde. Esta casa es mía, debemos empezar a vivir como lo que somos; de otra forma, no puedo protegerte-. Anthony notó que sus explicaciones no eran muy claras. Con cierta reserva encendió el motor-: Entremos ya.

*****************************************************************************

Al llegar al pórtico de la mansión la joven estaba nerviosa todavía. Apenas su corazón se tranquilizaba de la carrera explosiva que sus deseos y pasiones habían desencadenado en ese lugar que ya era un santuario en su vida. Habían estado donde su historia había iniciado y habían arrojado fuera de sus vidas el lóbrego vacío en el que se hundieron.

Sus ojos revelaron la evocación del momento compartido. Anthony la atrajo nuevamente hacia él para besarla fugazmente. Sonrió satisfecho ante la vida que se alzaba prometedora delante de ellos. Buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave que abriría una vida nueva amalgamando la existencia de ambos enamorados. Ya no habría más soledad helada para ellos.

Tomó a su esposa de la mano para maniobrar en la cerradura.

-La tradición ante todo-, jugó el chico y levantó en brazos a su esposa.

-¡Anthony!-, ella se sumergió en la altiva figura de su esposo. Su perfecto perfil era un imán para los ojos femeninos. Anthony Brown: Esbelto, alto, gallardo, airoso, atlético.

-Dejemos todo atrás mi amor-. Sugirió-. Quiero pensar que hemos estado siempre juntos, que nunca nos separamos.

Candy se acunó en el pecho de Anthony permitiéndose fundir su cuerpo, su aliento, su deseo en el de él. Adentro los sorprendió una atmósfera acogedora. Perfume de rosas inundaba el ambiente. Los chicos se impresionaron al descubrir varios arreglos de rosas que al parecer les daban la bienvenida. Sonrieron ante la postal y nuevamente amalgamaron sus labios en un beso. Estaban en su hogar: Uno en brazos del otro.

Tiernamente Anthony depositó a Candy en el piso sin liberarla de sus brazos. Un llamado se anunció en la puerta principal, la pareja se puso nerviosa, no deseaban dar explicaciones. Resignado, Anthony la abrió; una sibilante brisa penetró el recibidor anunciando la posible caída de la temperatura. Tras la brisa, la imponente figura de William Albert Andrew.

-Tío-, el rubio se sorprendió.

-Señor William-, la ceremoniosa voz del mayordomo proveniente de la cocina interrumpió la probable respuesta del magnate-. Lo esperábamos.

-Orson, buenas noches. Solo he venido para informarte algo: Hasta hoy has obedecido mis órdenes, sin embargo, mi sobrino Anthony es el propietario de esta villa. A partir de hoy estarás al servicio de él y Candy, su esposa-, sin más explicaciones Albert abrazó a los muchachos frente a él-. Me alegra que estén juntos. Tuve el presentimiento de que vendrían hacia aquí -, les dijo al oído-. No se preocupen por nada. Los veré en un mes en Chicago.

La pareja se sorprendió de la visita inesperada y breve. Tras un beso a Candy y un abrazo a Anthony, Albert salió de la Mansión de las Rosas. George lo esperaba en el auto. El magnate se sentía mucho más tranquilo de haber comprobado el paradero de la pareja y haber alertado a la servidumbre para que tuvieran todo listo para su llegada.

-Señor, señora-, con una sencilla reverencia el mayordomo indicó-: La cena está lista y la mesa está puesta. Deben estar hambrientos. También la recámara principal está dispuesta. Solo las pertenencias de la señora continúan en su recámara. No habíamos recibido las nuevas. Felicidades-. Había una sincera sonrisa en el mayordomo que apreciaba a la pareja y sus palabras también estaban cargadas de alegría-. ¿Quieren que ahora mismo le pida a una mucama que pase las cosas de la señora a la recámara principal?

La joven se sonrojó. Anthony adoraba esa imagen y se apresuró a responder.

-No te preocupes Orson-, besó la mano de su esposa para tranquilizarla-, mañana estará bien.

Candy y Anthony de inmediato pasaron al comedor esmeradamente presentado. Quizás fue la estimulación de la suculenta cena que imaginó lo que ocasionó una queja en el estómago de la muchacha que se manifestó mediante un gruñido ocasionando un terrible sonrojo.

-Lo siento-, su voz sonaba apenada y divertida. Estaban solos en el comedor pues el mayordomo había ido a la cocina.

-Mi amor lo siento-, el chico soltó la silla que había retirado para ayudarla a sentarse a fin de abrazarla nuevamente y acariciar su pelo-, debí haberme asegurado que comieras algo antes-, adoraba el más mínimo pretexto para sentirla refugiada en su pecho. A regañadientes la liberó para disfrutar de la cena.

La disposición de la mesa era solo el principio. Los platillos presentados fueron en verdad deliciosos, estaban esmeradamente preparados para los señores de la casa. Era extraño para ambos muchachos el papel que empezaban a ejercer. Anthony se sentía nervioso. Sí. ¡El también estaba nervioso! Aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Mientras cenaban acariciaba el dorso de la mano de su esposa y parecía que no la liberaría nunca. Ella estaba aún como en una nube; esa nueva realidad sobrepasaba sus expectativas de felicidad en la vida. Lentamente la conversación relajó a la pareja. El tiempo pasó sin que lo notaran hablando como siempre lo hacían: De todo un poco; riendo de sus travesuras, sus recuerdos e intercambiando experiencias del tiempo que pasaron alejados. Brindaron con Champagne por su nueva etapa, la misma que por lo menos él, había añorado durante mucho tiempo. Pronto recordó que su esposa no era muy buena con el alcohol aunque fuera en pequeñas cantidades y no deseaba que precisamente esa noche ella perdiera el control de sí misma. Con amor retiró la copa de sus manos. El tiempo de sobremesa estaba a punto de terminar. Acarició la rodilla de Candy enviando mensajes de deseo por ella. El estímulo del joven tuvo el efecto deseado. Hacía tiempo ya que habían despedido al mayordomo y este a su vez, había enviado al resto de la servidumbre a sus habitaciones. La pareja estaba sola en su enorme casa.

Anthony levantó a su esposa de la mesa sorprendiéndole al preguntarle-:

-¿Quieres bailar?-, el joven estaba depositando su mano en la cintura de ella.

-Pero no hay música-, respondió confundida.

-¿No la escuchas? -. Anthony se susurró el oído-: Es lo único que yo escucho cuando estoy contigo.

La joven se estremeció con los besos de él que no se cansaban de su oído y su cuello. Sin embargo, Anthony interrumpió la tarea para hacer bailar a su esposa. Los ojos del muchacho eran fuego puro que se clavaban como dardos en las esmeraldas que los contemplaban. Su alma, su cuerpo… todo estaba encendido en él. No eran necesarias las palabras, sus cuerpos estaban en perfecta armonía. Sus pies se movieron solos. Sonrieron animados y cautivados uno por el otro. Era verdad: Había música entre ellos, ella también podía escucharla. Era su vals, el mismo que habían bailado en su primer baile.

-Recuerdo que mi primera fiesta yo no vestía adecuadamente-, sus palabras no sonaban tristes, sino con cierta melancolía.

-En cuanto te vi, mi corazón dio un brinco Candy-, respondió sin dejar de bailar-. Toda la mañana estuve pensando en ti, en que me hubiese gustado invitarte a la fiesta y de pronto ahí estabas: Extendiendo tus blancas manos a cada uno de mis primos y sonriendo como nunca lo había visto.

-Recuerdo que no quería venir, pero Dorothy insistió en que Stear y Archie me habían invitado a mí… no al vestido-.

-Hiciste bien venir-, su voz sonó seductora-, quería verte, tenerte en mis brazos, aunque no con tanto deseo como ahora-. Los labios de Anthony paseaban por todo el rostro de la joven.

-Después Stear y Archie me contaban entre risas frustradas que los habías dejado trabajando en mi vestido para "hacerme compañía" mientras estaba listo-. Candy ahora sonrió con cierta complicidad, ella anhelaba estar con Anthony en aquélla ocasión también.

-¡JaJaJa!-, una risa cristalina y relajante cambió ligeramente el ambiente romántico-. Debes saber que desde entonces decidí que… intentaría ganarme tu corazón-. Su hermoso cuerpo se irguió-: Estaba feliz de que estuvieras aquí-. Puso sus manos en su espalda y la atrajo hacia él sintiendo verberar sus rizos entre sus manos por el choque del viento que en ese momento incrementó su fuerza-. Noté el interés de mis primos en ti, pero no quise detenerme, no pude hacerlo-. El frío proveniente de las ventanas abiertas sorprendió al joven-. Es extraño, hace un momento estaba el clima agradable pero al parecer va a cambiar, el viento se siente húmedo-. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

_-"Cuando bailo con Anthony recuerdo mi aroma favorito de la Colina y el viento sopla más dulce que cuando encontré al Príncipe por primera vez"-,_ recordó la muchacha en un ensueño (1)

-¿Candy, me escuchaste?-, Anthony la llamó, pero los ojos de su esposa lo enternecieron. De inmediato detuvo el baile y la tomó de la mano para juntos cerrar los ventanales.

Después de haberlo hecho, Anthony tomó a su esposa, que aún no había vuelto a hablar, y la levantó en sus brazos para conducirla a su habitación. La que sería de ambos a partir de esa noche. La facilidad con que levantaba a su esposa cada vez, ocasionaba en ella plena confianza. Los brazos de Anthony eran su lugar favorito.

Candy Candy. Capítulo 9 "Un baile Maravilloso" Mizuki e Igarashi. Taoe Animation Co., Ltd 1976.

*****************************************************************************

Pasaron frente a la recámara de Candy y Anthony le sonrió enviándole el mensaje de que ni siquiera pensara en que dormiría en ese lugar. Por supuesto que a la joven no le causó el menor problema: Esa era la primera de todas las nuevas noches… y no planeaba alejarse de su esposo en ninguna de ellas. De cualquier forma se atrevió a decir-:

-Anthony… creo que debo tomar alguna ropa para dormir. No puedo usar este vestido.

-No te preocupes-, le dijo sin detenerse-, no necesitarás nada en esta noche-. La despreocupada e ilusionada voz de su esposo surgió como una delicada invitación al placer.

Afuera el oscuro cielo empezaba a poblarse de nubes negras que, amenazaban con lanzar su contenido de un momento a otro. Entraron a la habitación del joven y fue hasta entonces que Candy fue puesta de pie, justo frente a él. De inmediato la chica sintió frío al perder el contacto con el pecho de Anthony, pero, además, por el viento que irrumpía a la pieza a través del enorme ventanal ocasionando un extraordinario baile de las cortinas. Candy se dirigió al balcón a llenar sus pulmones de la brisa y la humedad que envolvieron la mansión. Se sujetó del barandal sintiéndose plena. Incluso, después fue más allá y se sentó sobre él. Adentro, Anthony la contemplaba y se preguntaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido de tal manera: Tan pleno. ¿Cuando había sido la última vez que se había sentido como ahora?

Evocó su encuentro en el portal y la forma en que ella le había confesado que tampoco era capaz de detenerse. Miró el cabello de la rubia meciéndose con el fuerte viento y adivinó que seguramente ella sonreía, pues estaba de espaldas a él. Definitivamente esa joven actuaba como un desfibrilador, pues desde que se había enterado de que vivía, desde entonces, él mismo había vuelto a la vida.

En su cuarto hacía frío porque los ventanales habían estado abiertos por completo durante toda la tarde. Se agachó para poder encender la leña en la chimenea. Una vez terminada la tarea fue hasta el balcón para acompañar a Candy. Pero antes se detuvo frente a su armario para sacar una capa y cubrir a su esposa.

-Debes protegerte-, dijo mientras tiernamente le colocaba la capa a la joven y la sostenía por la cintura-, hace frío aquí.

-Ven. Siéntate conmigo-, la rubia señaló el lugar del barandal a lado de ella. Sonrió agradecida por el gesto protector de su esposo y lo miró colocarse a su lado.

-Se siente bien estar aquí, ¿Verdad?-, el muchacho también aspiró al aire frío y húmedo como lo había hecho su esposa.

-Sí, muy bien-, era gracioso ver a la pareja. Si la tía los hubiese descubierto seguramente los habría regañado por la audacia de sentarse sobre el balcón con sus pies hacia el vacío.

-Ven-, esta vez la invitación vino de Anthony, mientras la atraía hacia él delicadamente con uno de sus brazos. La chica aceptó la invitación y se apoyó en el hombro del heredero mientras que él la rodeaba. En ese momento el reloj de la torre del sur anunció las diez de la noche y la joven se estremeció totalmente. Aunque fue el pretexto perfecto para cerrar toda distancia con Anthony.

-¡JaJaJa!-, Anthony la recibió en sus brazos muy relajado y feliz. Recordó la razón del estremecimiento de su esposa-. Candy, no puedo creer que aún no hayas olvidado esa tonta historia que compartimos mis primos y yo contigo-, al notar que Candy no respondía trató de sonar más formal-: Si hubiese sabido que pasarían años para que lo dejaras atrás, jamás habría incitado a mis primos a asustarte. No hay tal hombre de capa negra y sombrero de copa, no te preocupes.

-Es inevitable mi amor-, respondió Candy, tratando de normalizar su respiración ofreciendo sus manos para que Anthony las cubriera con su mano libre, pues con la otra la mantenía abrazada por dos razones: Porque amaba el contacto de sus cuerpos y porque la protegía del frío.

No dijeron nada más. Esta vez el silencio acompañó el encuentro. Se extasiaron de la vista nocturna frente a ellos. Después de unos minutos ella rompió el silencio.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí, conmigo-. Depositó un beso en la mejilla de Anthony y se acurrucó nuevamente en su hombro.

-Yo creo que no hay otro lugar mejor para mí-. Anthony depositó un beso en el pelo de ella-. ¿Recuerdas la carta que te envié con la paloma mensajera cuando la tía nos separó?-.

-Sí claro. Dijiste que harías lo posible por mejorar a los Andrew y me pediste que hiciéramos lo mejor-. La chica continuaba poyada en su hombro, también hablando con bajo volumen, emocionada al recordar esa carta-. Siempre que perdía toda esperanza de que la tía cambiase conmigo, recordaba tus deseos y ello fue lo único que me mantuvo tranquila después de haberle enviado la solicitud de repudio al "Tío Abuelo William." Me resigné a su falta de respuesta con serenidad. Pensé que si el Tío no me repudiaba era por ti, porque no deseaba ir en contra de una petición tuya, y lo acepté.

-Solo contigo podría hacerlo-, le dijo a media voz-. Creo que hacemos buen equipo.

Sus ojos la miraron intensamente y, sin poder evitarlo sus labios nuevamente se unieron. El frío estaba incrementándose sin previo aviso y súbitamente una suave lluvia encontró a la pareja. Pero ellos no detuvieron el beso de inmediato. Anthony, después de un rato, se separó de ella para brincar hacia el balcón y ayudarla a reunirse con él. Justo ahí, en el balcón de la alcoba matrimonial, Anthony besó a su esposa bajo la lluvia de una forma casi desesperada, su lengua ya tenía libre acceso a la boca de Candy y ella correspondía a ese beso explorando también la boca masculina que la llevaba al cielo. Anthony no deseaba que ella se enfermara, así que decidió que era mejor entrar a la alcoba. Cerró los ventanales y le ofreció una toalla para que se secara los bucles que habían adquirido un delicado color cobrizo. La miró secarse el pelo y se acercó para retirar la húmeda capa de sus hombros.

Como si adivinara los pensamientos de su esposo, la chica se giró para encontrar los cielos del muchacho que la contemplaban extasiado, extendió su mano para invitarlo a acercarse a ella.

_-¡Dios! ¡Es que él es simplemente tan atractivo y tan dueño de sí mismo que es prácticamente imposible no ceder a sus encantos-._ Candy sintió su cuerpo como un autómata; rigiéndose por sí mismo para satisfacer sus deseos.

Aún con los íntimos encuentros que habían tenido ya, el corazón de Anthony brincó emocionado. La mujer que contemplaba era tan deliciosa y seductora que desbordaba sensualidad en cada movimiento. ¡De verdad ella no se percataba del increíble poder que ejercía sobre él? El suave contacto de la mano de Candy, dulce y nívea; sus dedos delgados y largos le estaban transmitiendo un mensaje que el muchacho no pensaba ignorar. Todo lo contrario. Aprisionó las manos que adoraba entre las suyas y las llevó hacia sus labios. Candy sintió un delicioso calor nacido por ese delicado contacto, apretó ligeramente sus manos disfrutando de la propagación del aumento de su temperatura corporal. Ella pude percibir perfectamente que el calor llegó a sus mejillas y, que una vez más ese hombre había logrado que se sonrojara. De pronto Anthony contempló aquélla chiquilla en la propiedad de los Legan que escondía sus maltratadas manos como consecuencia del arduo trabajo al que era sometida. Con adoración absoluta Anthony besó cada uno de los dedos de la joven; paseó su lengua sensualmente disfrutando de la suavidad de los mismos y del estremecimiento que lograba en su esposa. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos mirándolo con al amor más grande y sus pupilas delicadamente dilatadas ofrecieron al muchacho una visión tentadora. Por su parte, ella se estremeció por las sensaciones de todo su cuerpo, sí, todo su cuerpo estaba a merced del este nocturno caballero ocasionando que sus emociones buscaran una salida para escapar. Cada poro de la chica se abrió de inmediato, para evitar que ella explotara, su piel estaba erizada totalmente. ¿En qué momento Anthony Brown había adquirido semejante poder sobre ella? ¿Fue quizás en la ocasión en que lo vio sentado en el portal cuando eran niños? ¿O tal vez cuando lo contempló con sus brazos cruzados posado en el pilar de la mansión la tarde de su primer baile? ¿Cómo saberlo? Lo cierto era que Anthony había vuelto a su vida para satisfacer cada necesidad de la joven. Desde la mínima de su alma, hasta las más exigentes de su joven cuerpo.

La pareja se aisló por completo. El mundo les fue indiferente. Lo único que importaba en este mágico momento era el amor que sentían mutuamente. La fuerte atracción de sus cuerpos que pedían… ¡No!... Que exigían ser satisfechas de inmediato. Las delicias que experimentaban cuando sus cuerpos reaccionaban al contacto con el otro eran incontrolables e ilimitadas.

El fuego de la chimenea encontraba su perfecto lugar en el cuerpo de la joven; brillaba sobre su piel como las pequeñas luces que habían contemplado en el jardín a causa de las luciérnagas. Anthony hubiese deseado ser ese centelleo que bailaba eróticamente sobre la piel de su esposa. Tener la habilidad de acariciar la piel femenina de la misma forma suave y cálida. El millonario heredero hubiese querido que sus manos se deslizaran de igual manera por las formas femeninas frente a él: Rítmicamente compasadas, ardientes, delicadas. De igual forma, las yemas de sus dedos deseaban recorrer la nívea piel con una desmedida urgencia. El amor que sentía hacía su esposa se complementaba perfectamente con la pasión que ella despertaba en sus instintos que corrían por sus venas como caballos desbocados.

Quiso entonces articular alguna palabra, decirle algo, seducirla... como siempre lo hacía; de pronto se sintió pequeño ante la visión que idolatraba… ¿Qué decir? ¿De qué hablar? Por primera vez se había quedado sin palabras; por primera vez su cerebro estaba bloqueado. Ninguna de las experiencias de sus acalorados debates en su escuela en Suiza eran suficientes para prepararlo ante lo que estaba contemplando; no hubo absolutamente nada que le diera una pequeña señal de qué debía decir. Estaba tan absorto en su imagen, en la idea de finalmente tenerla en su mundo que las palabras no salían de su garganta. No podía pensar en nada; por lo menos no con claridad. Un característico y conocido dolor en su entrepierna le ayudó a comprender que la mujer frente a él podía hacerle lo que deseara; que estaba a su merced, que estaba perdido por ella, por sus encantos.

_-¡Cielos! ¡Candy logra que me extravíe totalmente! ¡Y lo disfruto! ¡Amo sentirme así por ella!-, masculló para sí mismo._ Anthony era incapaz de desviar su mirada de cielo del cuerpo de Candy. Una vez más su cielo se había tornado en un huracán apasionado. Recorrió cada centímetro de su esposa con deseo desmedido. Conocía cada línea, cada monte, cada valle del cuerpo bajo ese vestido. Sabía identificar a la perfección esos puntos en que explotaba con un poco de su cercanía, con el más leve contacto de las yemas de sus dedos, inclusive, con solo posar la mirada sobre ella. Sabía, lo que provocaba y ese sentimiento de poder sobre ella lo satisfacía enormemente. Ese conocimiento le dio un seguridad al muchacho. Identificaba el exacto punto donde debía colocar su aliento para estremecerla, sabía dónde debía colocar cada dedo y dónde pasear sus labios. Sonrió coqueto y seductor tras estudiar a su esposa que se encontraba tan estática como él ante la gallarda visión de su esposo.

Con paso firme se acercó a ella sin perder un solo detalle de la mirada de la rubia; de hecho no habría podido evitar sus ojos pues lo tenían completamente hipnotizado. Lentamente su sangre le exigía un mayor encuentro así que la tomó en sus brazos. A pesar de la delicada tela en que estaba confeccionado el vestido, Anthony percibió el delicioso calor que surgía del cuerpo de ella. Recibió ese calor con gozo y su masculino cuerpo respondió con el mismo calor hacia ella. Continuó aprisionando en sus fuertes brazos un cuerpo que deseaba entregarse a él, tocarlo, besarlo y, el mismo tiempo, tomar para sí lo que anhelaba: El deseable y atlético cuerpo de Anthony Brown. La pareja deseaba unirse en esa danza conocida ya por ambos que prometía ser diferente esta noche.

Al tener en contacto el cuerpo de Candy, Anthony la sintió temblar emocionado; ese escalofrío que viajó por el cuerpo femenino logró que él también se estremeciera-. _¡Cielos Candy! ¡Basta con descubrir un poco de tus sensaciones para que mi deseo por ti las comparta! Ese estremecimiento tuyo ha logrado que yo también me estremezca contigo mi amor. Estoy perdido-._ Comprendió.

-Candy-, susurró mientras llevaba sus labios sensuales en un placentero recorrido por el rostro de la joven acariciándolo sensualmente con deseo. La joven se sintió desfallecer cuando la tibieza y humedad de la boca masculina se apoderó de sus instintos-. Candy, pequeña, mi amor-. La voz de Anthony apenas se escuchaba, era ese delicado código que habían creado. Sus labios continuaban deslizándose sensualmente desde la frente hasta que su recorrido lo llevó a la blanca torre de su cuello.

Candy hizo su cabeza hacia atrás para darle libre acceso a Anthony a su cuello, invitándolo a tomar de ella lo que deseara, ofreciéndole satisfacer su deseo. La invitación era cada vez más poderosa y para el chico era irresistible. Pero Anthony no se detuvo en el cuello; no, ella lo había invitado a tomarla y él complacería a su mujer totalmente. Audazmente continuó hasta el escote que lo enloquecía con su delicada danza de arriba hacia abajo.

Mientras su lengua satisfacía traviesa los instintos y deseos de la pareja Anthony percibió el acelerado palpitar del corazón de Candy, tan acelerado como el suyo. El fuente bombeo del corazón atrajo al joven de tal manera que no podía abandonar el lugar que colmaba de seductores besos. Sus manos jugueteaban con la espalda de Candy mientras ella cerraba sus ojos disfrutando del aire erótico del ambiente. Después fueron hacia sus muslos y, finalmente… los abandonó para complacer los senos de Candy. Los encontró dispuestos al juego del amor y sin dudarlo dirigió sus dedos a los botones del vestido, que estaban coquetamente alineados desde los senos hasta la cintura. Uno a uno los fue liberando, disfrutando de la visión que descubría. Definitivamente, lo que más disfrutaba del preludio a la entrega era el agitado respirar de su compañera, que, ocasionaba que sus senos se desplazaran arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo… pero ¡Cielos! Cuando subían, sí, cuando subían era la mejor parte. Con movimientos varoniles, deslizó el vestido por el cuerpo de Candy hasta que finalmente la prenda llegó al piso. Ambos podían escuchar el sonido de su respiración e inclusive el de su sangre corriendo en su cuerpo con rapidez, necesitaba satisfacer los requerimientos de las emociones de la pareja.

Anthony llevó sus labios hasta los pezones cubiertos por el delicado corsé. La humedad de sus besos sobre la prenda logró suavizarla. Pudo sentir cómo sus botones se habían endurecido cuando los mordisqueó. Candy arqueó su espalda para ofrecerle su cuerpo mientras clavaba sus uñas en sus fuerte brazos y pequeños gemidos de placer empezaban a escapar de su garganta. Sintió cómo la lengua del joven seguía los suaves contornos de sus senos con su lengua. Entonces él lamió y succionó con mayor fuerza mientras se esforzaba por eliminar el corsé que le impedía el gozo del contacto de sus labios con los bellos montes de su esposa. Sus dedos se movían ya magistralmente deslizando el delicado listón de los ojales. ¡Cuánto disfrutaba el juego de desprenderla del corsé, siempre había estimulado sus instintos! Cuando finalmente terminó, dibujó una sonrisa que ella no notó porque él continuaba besando sus pezones a través de la prenda que de inmediato se reunió con el vestido que yacía en el suelo atrapando todavía en los tobillos de la joven. Con ambas manos unió los senos al centro del cuerpo de ella y los chupó con más y más fuerza. Era prácticamente imposible ser delicado y gentil; ella lo enloquecía y él poseía una naturaleza apasionada y entregada. Necesitaba asegurarse que era ella, que estaba presente, que no lo había abandonado, que seguía siendo suya por completo.

Cuando por fin sus labios abandonaron los sensuales senos, se deslizaron lentamente hacia el cuello nuevamente mientras que con los dedos pulgar e índice de cada mano pellizcaba todavía los pezones de la rubia para continuar atendiéndolos.

-Candy-, dijo con voz totalmente excitada cuando llegó nuevamente a su oreja… se escuchaba enronquecida y aterciopelada al mismo tiempo -, me enloqueces.

Esos eran los mensajes que la chica amaba; la forma en que Anthony se atrevía a manifestar su deseo por ella. El delicioso vocabulario que la hacía sentirse segura a su lado. Continuó con la espalda arqueada mientras él besaba su cuello. Las manos de la joven continuaban aferrándose a los fuertes brazos de su esposo inclusive con las uñas. Estaba dejándose llevar por él, a su paso, a su manera, ofreciendo total libertad de hacer cuanto quisiera con ella. Se puso en manos de su esposo para disfrutar de cada una de las caricias que recibía de él. Un nuevo y placentero gemido se escapó de la garganta de Candy y Anthony no tuvo opción diferente a continuar con el disfrute de eliminar las prendas del cuerpo de Candy. Sus manos abandonaron los senos para buscar en su espalda desnuda el botón de la crinolina que aún cubría las piernas de su mujer. Ella quedó semi desnuda ante él. Ante él aparecía la imagen de Candy usando una ropa interior de delicado encaje compuesta de su panty y unos ligueros sensuales que sujetaban sus medias. Sus zapatos de tacón incrementaban la sexy imagen.

Anthony sintió que se desvanecía ante la imagen de su mujer semidesnuda. Más que nunca un claro aviso en su entrepierna le hizo recordar que estaba dispuesto.

-Eres deliciosamente bella-, exclamó excitado, sin atreverse a tocarla. Estaba encantado mirándola. Sus pupilas continuaban dilatadas y su respiración estaba totalmente agitada pese a sus esfuerzos por controlarse.

Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Candy. Estaba justo frente a la chimenea y nuevamente las sombras danzantes de las llamas sobre el cuerpo de Candy sirvieron para estimular más la excitación de su esposo. Su cuerpo brillaba a consecuencia del fuego que se reflejaba en su piel. La mirada de su esposo escudriñando sus formas la hicieron sentir deseada, segura, femenina. Su corazón se aceleró mientras un delicado sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Esto no es justo -, Candy repitió las mismas palabras de Anthony en el portal -, aún estás vestido. La joven se acercó para arrancar del cuerpo de Anthony su saco y su corbata. Esa acción era fuego total para el muchacho: La mujer de su vida casi sin ropa lo estaba desnudando. Contuvo la respiración por instinto, para intentar controlar su loco corazón. La besó apasionado mientras ella deslizaba las mangas de su camisa por sus brazos, dejando su maravilloso torso al descubierto. Se entretuvo mordiendo el labio inferior de Anthony juguetonamente durante el tiempo que le llevó deshacerse de las mancuernillas en los puños de su camisa mientras que su esposo sentía que explotaría.

Cuando Candy logró arrojar la camisa lejos de ellos, la chica separó sus labios de su esposo para contemplarlo. Ella se enloquecía con los pectorales del joven y delicadamente paseó su dedo índice por ellos, muy despacio lo llevó hasta su abdomen jugueteando entre sus bien formados músculos. Luego, nuevamente él se apoderó de los labios femeninos apresurando la erótica tarea que no habían realizado por completo en el portal. La forma en que ella se mordía el labio inferior lo enloquecía, quiso investigar por qué lo hacía, y él mismo lo mordió con suavidad.

-Ahora comprendo-, masculló-, es delicioso. Continuó saboreándolo mientras suavemente tiraba de él. Su pulso se aceleró al escucharla gemir complacida con las atenciones recibidas. No había nada que impidiera que continuara besándola, penetró su boca con su lengua para explorarla, como si fuera la primera vez que se adentraba en ella. Lamió sus labios, los continuó mordiendo y succionando mientras sentía cómo ella apretaba su cadera hacia él prácticamente con urgencia. Eso lo confundió ligeramente, la deseaba como nunca antes, y temía que esta vez sus instintos pudieran llevarlo a hacer algo que pudiese ofenderla… pero no, eso no era posible; ella sabía que la amaba. Confió en que lo detendría si algo no le gustara.

Los labios abiertos de Candy invitándolo a continuar y profundizar lo enloquecieron. La necesitaba más que nunca, deseaba olvidar cualquier motivo de celos, deseaba adueñarse de ella de tal forma que supiera que se pertenecían mutuamente. Borrar de su boca el sabor de labios extraños. Saberse el único privilegiado de penetrar totalmente en su mundo y en su cuerpo. Volver a grabar solo su nombre en su piel, en cada rincón, en cada palabra.

-Si tuvieras por lo menos una idea de cuánto me excitas-, le susurró mientras mantenía su frente en contacto con la de ella, de tal forma que la joven se bebió su aliento.

Ella se acercó peligrosamente a él, con una mezcla de traviesa seducción; paseo su cadera de un lado de la pelvis masculina arrancando de su esposo un placentero gemido hasta hacerlo casi explotar de deseo. Su pecho desnudo, sus ojos encendidos, su cabello libre sobre su espalda… todo llevó al heredero al inicio de un placentero viaje.

-¿Es verdad lo que dijiste?-, Candy estaba aprendiendo a jugar eróticamente en el preludio-, ¿Así que te excito?-, respondió con un gesto que le recordó a Anthony que era ella el centro de su vida. La que lograba que todo tuviera sentido. Incluso el sexo. La que lograba que todo brillara cuando estaba a su lado y la que podía hundirlo en un abismo. Lo había comprobado-. Me gusta cómo suenan esas palabras en tus labios-, continuó su esposa.

-Es mucho más que una declaración, mi amor. Lo que me haces sentir va mucho más allá de las palabras-, aclaró Anthony sujetando la cadera de Candy para que no se moviera ni un centímetro del contacto que había provocado_-,_ puedes tomar de mí lo que desees, es una entrega -, besó delicadamente el rostro tan bien amado-. Tus ojos, tus labios, tu cuello, quiero acariciar con mis labios tu cuerpo… tus hombros, tus senos-, el muchacho acarició con su rostro uno de sus erectos pezones, paseando alrededor de él, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro. Ella tuvo que ahogar un grito placentero porque su esposo comenzaba a llevarla al cielo, lo percibió porque sus senos estaban hinchados, llenos de deseo, firmes y duros, de tal forma que no se inmutaron e irradiaron un delicioso calor hacia el rostro del muchacho que se perdía en medio de ellos besándolos apasionado. Lo hizo por poco tiempo para arrodillarse frente a ella y besar su abdomen; se entretuvo en el ombligo femenino, jugueteando con su lengua, mientras masajeaba sus senos con movimientos delicados, anhelaba conservar el aroma de la mujer temblando por sus atrevimientos, deseaba llenarse del sabor de la piel de la joven.

Después de un tiempo de deleitar sus oídos con los gemidos femeninos se puso de pie. Era tiempo de llevarla a la cama. La tomó en sus brazos y la depositó delicadamente sobre el lecho. Los ojos de ambos se perdían en los del otro reflejando el más puro amor y deseo. Se arrodilló con ella entre sus piernas totalmente y se inclinó lentamente para alcanzar nuevamente sus senos desnudos y meterlos en su boca. Candy deseaba que Anthony continuara con esa deliciosa entrega y se aseguró de detener su cabeza en ese lugar en el que jugueteaba; el muchacho comprendió el deseo de su esposa y comenzó a chupar sus pezones, rosas, erectos, deliciosos.

Entonces apoyó sus manos en la cama para levantar su cuerpo. Miró detenidamente los músculos de Candy; estaban tensos, dispuestos. Regresó a su placentera tarea de besar su vientre con la vista ligeramente levantada pues amaba ver cómo ella disfrutaba de la intimidad entre ellos. Los labios de su esposa eran presa de los dientes femeninos, pues Candy no dejaba de mordérselos; ya estaban hinchados y eso excitó aún más a Anthony al descubrir los ojos entreabiertos de ella.

Había fuego entre ambos. La pareja personificaba perfectamente el deseo puro, pero no solo eso... había amor; sus corazones nuevamente se sincronizaron, latiendo al mismo ritmo; como si fuesen uno solo. Además, un cierto aire de lujuria desprendía por los poros de la pareja.

En todo lo que Anthony podía pensar era en poseerla. En hacerla su mujer una y otra vez de tal forma que a ella no le quedara duda que se pertenecían mutuamente porque así lo habían decidido.

-Candy. No podría vivir sin ti jamás. Ya nunca podría-, se recostó al lado de ella para acariciar su cadera dentro de la ropa que aún llevaba.

Ella sonrió con picardía girándose hacia él. Pero Anthony la obligó a permanecer acostada.

-No te muevas, quiero tocarte, acariciarte, con mis manos y mi mirada-, ella lo atrajo para que besara sus labios y mordisquear los de él. Anthony continuó acariciando la piel de Candy debajo de su ropa para empezar a despojar a la joven de sus últimas prendas. Lo hizo delicadamente, sin prisa. Era tan erótico ver como la desnudez de su esposa iba revelándose ante sus ojos.

-Anthony-, la voz de Candy se escuchaba deseosa de ser tomada por Anthony-, te necesito ahora. Ya no puedo más -, la cadera de Candy empezó a contonearse con desesperación-, penétrame. Sé uno conmigo. Ven.

-Aún no Candy, espera un poco más -, respondió a media voz. El esposo había aprendido que mientras más estimulara a la joven, mayor era la posibilidad de que experimentara un orgasmo. El estaba más que listo para hacerla suya; pero anhelaba disfrutar más aquél momento.

El delicioso calor proporcionado por el fuego en la chimenea no se comparaba con el incendio dentro de los cuerpos de los amantes. La sangre de ambos jóvenes era bombeada con fuerza. Necesitaban ser uno solo a fin de mitigar su ardiente necesidad uno del otro. Esa era la única forma de lograr tranquilizarse, saciando sus demandas.

Tras un delicioso paseo por el cuerpo de Candy, las manos de Anthony finalmente encontraron la más delicada intimidad femenina; sus dedos se posaron juguetones para después, muy despacio, terminar de despojar a su esposa de su ropa. Se regaló la erótica visión del cuerpo de su amada desnuda completamente… ¡En su cama! Finalmente había logrado su sueño. El amor por ella se escapaba por todos los sentidos del muchacho; no había absolutamente nada que no clamara ser saciado con la deliciosa presencia de ella en su cama.

Anthony sintió la manifestación más fuertemente que nunca en su virilidad, su respiración empezaba a agitarse con el delicioso manjar visual que estaba disfrutando, sus manos se movían autónomas por cada rincón... ya los conocía muy bien, sin embargo, cada noche era como si fuera la primera vez que tocaba ese cuerpo.

Candy podía sentir su tremenda humedad inundándola y el tremendo palpitar de su feminidad. Se levantó decidida; arrodillándose para por primera vez ser ella quien despojara a Anthony de su ropa.

Cuando finalmente la desnudez de Anthony estuvo tan expuesta como la de ella, la chica nuevamente miró complacida la erecta virilidad del joven. Se sintió como siempre, halagada de causar esos sentimientos en alguien tan maravilloso como Anthony Brown. Repentinamente él la recostó y fue directo a beber de su intimidad acariciándola con su lengua. Era como si quisiera extraer de ella su propia energía.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo y emitió un placentero gemido.

-No pares Anthony, por favor…-, no pudo terminar. La sensual lengua de su esposo provocaba fugaces colapsos en su cuerpo-, por favor no te detengas-. Candy apretó su cuerpo por instinto. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba contraído listo para explotar.

Era imposible para el joven heredero detener el delicioso manjar que estaba saboreando. Jugueteó con su lengua apasionadamente para saborearla aún más, para obtener lo que necesitaba de ella, hasta que estuvo listo para introducirse en su cuerpo. Su sangre hirvió de solo pensar en la entrega total de sus almas y sus cuerpos. Se emocionó en extremo al ver la mirada ardiente y casi suplicante de su amada para que la condujera a su cielo, a su mundo, a donde podían ser uno solo.

Con delicadeza abrió sus piernas y se posó sobre ella para entrar más, un poco más, y más… en un candente y exigente ascenso y descenso. Movimientos suaves y acompasados de ambos jóvenes en un sincronizado arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, eran revelados por las sombras proyectadas en la pared de la alcoba

Anthony la tomó para él abriendo más sus piernas. Las separó más a fin de entrar completamente en ella. Candy estaba gimiendo placentera, suplicando por más, emitiendo sonidos que encontraron eco en los sonidos de él que se esforzaba por darle de acuerdo a lo que pedía.

Delicadamente postrada bajo el cuerpo de Anthony, los músculos de Candy se tensaron. Se ofreció a su esposo levantando su cadera a fin de que él la tomara para sí. Ofreció todo su ser en ese momento y Anthony lo aceptó, se apoderó de su mujer y la besó hambriento en los labios una y otra vez disfrutando del intenso orgasmo que se habían ofrecido mutuamente.

Una vez más terminó agotado sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, permaneció dentro de ella solo unos instantes y después se recostó a su lado: Cansado, feliz, extasiado.

-Te amo Candy-, le recordó mientras acariciaba su cabello para quitar algunos risos de su rostro y atraerla dulcemente hacia él. Sus ojos de tormenta huracanada aún estaban oscurecidos. Sin embargo se convirtió en el hombre más gentil tras haberla hecho suya nuevamente.

-Te amo Anthony-, le susurró también como respuesta.

**************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio: **Hola nenas! Muchas gracias a todas por seguir conmigo en este tren de vagones con diferentes nombres. Creo que hoy me las llevé al vagón de la pasión. Espero que no haya sido demasiado.

Usualmente suelo dar respuesta a sus reviews pero espero que hoy me exenten nenas lindas. En verdad estoy exhausta, pero a todas: Muchas gracias por leer y por ayudarme a mejorar. Dividí al capítulo para dejarlas disfrutar de este aire erótico., pero pronto tendrán la parte final y les plantearé los problemas en los que me metí con las de York. Hasta aquí y la segunda parte de este capítulo es lo que yo escribí como "Sin Renunciar." Ya les he comentado que al escribir nuevamente los capítulos, se me ocurren cosas diferentes, como estas escenas del portal y de alcoba que no están en el fic original.


	15. Triunfamos Sin Renunciar

**Capítulo 15**

**Triunfamo Sin Renunciar**

**Advertencia: Este capítulo contiene escenas de naturaleza erótica fuerte que pueden ser leídas únicamente por adultos. Si no te gustan estas escenas, o lastiman tu pudor, por favor prívate de leerlo.**

Durante ese mes en que se hacían los preparativos para la fiesta de bodas, los Brown permanecieron en Lakewood disfrutando de lo que podría llamarse una hermosa Luna de Miel.

La primera mañana en que despertaron abrazados Anthony casi no podía creer su suerte. Despertó después de un reparador sueño sintiendo el suave peso de su esposa sobre su brazo. La acompasada respiración de la heredera, sus ojos cerrados, su sonrisa hermosa envuelta en lo que adivinada era un dulce sueño y sus rizos desordenados sobre la almohada atrajeron con sensualidad al muchacho. Anthony, acostumbrado a despertar antes del despunte del alba, disfrutó del nuevo estado en que estaba sumergido. Hizo un placentero y excitante viaje por el rostro de Candy llevando su dedo índice con suavidad por sus facciones. Ella debió haber interpretado esa suave sensación con el posar de algún insecto porque se limitó a sacudir su mano derecha en medio del sueño y se acurrucó nuevamente en el confort que le ofrecía los protectores brazos de su esposo. Al muchacho le pareció graciosa la reacción de Candy y continuó con su matutina exploración. Las sábanas oscuras impedían que el joven mirara a través de ellas. Se debatía entre su espíritu bromista y la cordura de dejar descansar a Candy después de la tremenda y apasionada entrega que los había llevado a disfrutar de eróticos juegos durante gran parte de la noche. Pudo más su buen juicio y decidió abrazarla atrayendo hacia sí el desnudo cuerpo femenino a fin de sentir la tibieza que emanaba. La abrazó por la cintura mientras acercaba su pecho en la espalda de ella gozando del aroma de sus rizos. Jamás se cansaría de la multitud de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en él con tan íntimo contacto. Finalmente, esta era la primera mañana en que despertaba en compañía de ella. La primera del resto de las que tenían frente a ellos. Anthony se prometió que haría lo posible porque esta escena fuera la misma cada día hasta el final o, por lo menos, la gran mayoría de sus días. Estarían juntos todas las noches y despertarían listos para los cotidianos desafíos. El joven suspiró ilusionado por esos pensamientos. Le era casi imposible mantener sus manos quietas en la cintura de la chica. La desnudez de Candy era una tentación que no le era indiferente. Ansiaba comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo, la cordura lo estaba abandonando; debía pensar en lo fatigada que ella debía encontrarse.

Respiró profundamente con el propósito de controlarse y permitir el merecido descanso femenino. Se conformó con aspirar el perfume de ella y contemplarla dormir plácidamente. Aún era muy temprano y Anthony no deseaba perderse la visión de ver por primera vez el despertar de su compañera. Pacientemente aguardó mientras su mente viajaba por los muchos planes que debían hacer para su naciente vida compartida. Ni siquiera se atrevía a mover sus brazos por temor a despertarla.

Después de dos horas más Candy seguía dormida. El muchacho ahora se debatía más fuertemente entre lo que debía hacer. Pero el tiempo se le había ido rápidamente. La deliciosa respiración de Candy había sido un dulce espectáculo para el heredero. Le habría gustado convertirse en pensamiento para, incluso en sus sueños, estar dentro de ella.

Ahora comprendía más plenamente las palabras de su padre: "El mayor éxito en la vida lo encontrarás dentro de las paredes de tu propio hogar".

Era verdad. El millonario había experimentado diferentes momentos de felicidad y satisfacción. Sin embargo, la felicidad que ahora percibía era un gozo total. Podía sentirse pleno. Ahora estaba completo. Comprendía más claramente las palabras durante su ceremonia religiosa: "No es bueno que el hombre esté solo. Haré ayuda idónea para él". Cerró los ojos para agradecer por la bendición de haber encontrado esa ayuda idónea en su vida. Era tan complicado describir tan solo un poco de la plenitud que sentía en ese momento. Al lado de Candy había experimentado las más puras sensaciones. Los mejores momentos de su vida siempre habían estado ligados a ella; incluso, los difíciles días cuyas circunstancias lo tenían atado a una silla de ruedas: Había sido su recuerdo el que diera la fuerza necesaria para luchar por ser feliz.

Los tímidos rayos solares empezaron a posarse con mayor urgencia dentro de la habitación conyugal. Anthony guardaba la esperanza de, que finalmente Candy despertara. Había despertado tres horas atrás y con picardía pensaba que aunque Archie aún no la conocía bien, le había puesto uno de los mejores motes al llamarla "Gatita"; pues la pequeña dormía como una felina.

Finalmente la joven despertó. Probablemente tras percibir la mirada de su esposo. Abrió sus ojos e iluminó con su mirada el día.

_-Su luz es mucho más fuerte que la del sol al medio día -,_ meditó el muchacho al tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa a modo de saludo. Atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de su esposa como para resguardarlo. Pasó sus manos por la espalda femenina impregnándose con mayor fuerza de su calor.

-Buenos días -, Anthony continuó sonriendo aprisionando su tesoro.

-¡Oh! -, la joven casi se paraliza al recordar que estaba desnuda debajo de las sábanas. Un arrebatador rubor cubrió sus mejillas y si piel se erizó -. Buenos Días-, logró decir.

A Anthony le pareció graciosa la reacción de Candy. Tenía la misma mirada emocionada y un tanto abochornada que aquélla ocasión en el jardín cuando le había declarado que le gustaba.

"…_No me importa quién es el príncipe; Anthony es Anthony al fin y al cabo. Tú me gustas… porque eres Anthony.*" _

Anthony abrazó a su esposa con el mismo amor con el que abrazaba sus dulces memorias. Sin poder contenerse le hizo el amor nuevamente hasta que ambos volvieron a sentirse tan felices que su corazón pareciese escaparse de su pecho. Después de un breve descanso en el que charlaron un rato Anthony la levantó en brazos para dirigirla al cuarto de baño.

Era casi medio día cuando la pareja abandonó su recámara. Almorzaron entre risas al solo imaginar las caras que debieron haber puesto las damas en Chicago cuando Albert les informara que no regresarían en un mes.

-Tu padre querrá matarme-, exclamó Anthony con desfachatez.

-Creo que sí -, respondió ella -, pero me parece que mamá podrá controlarlo.

-Y la tía abuela…-, Anthony sonrió-. No-, reflexionó-. Creo que la tía abuela ya lo sabía, probablemente ella colabore para que tus padres nos dejen en paz.

Tras el almuerzo Anthony llevó a Candy a cabalgar. Dirigió el equino hacia un lugar de la propiedad al que Candy nunca hubiese deseado volver. Todo este tiempo se había esforzado por evadirlo. Sin embargo, la joven reconoció los parajes por los que Anthony cabalgaba.

-Anthony. No -, le suplicó con voz nerviosa.

-Vamos Candy. Desde que volví no has querido mostrarme el lugar exacto-, respondió. Sus ojos estaban decididos. Tanto como en los acalorados debates que sostenía con la tía abuela cuando se rebelaba a sus órdenes-. Para mí también es difícil, por eso no he insistido; recuerda que durante años yo también te creí muerta.

Ella lo miró extasiada. Conservaba el aplomo de siempre -. _"¡Oh! Deslumbrante Anthony*."_ -, murmuró para sí. Decidió relajarse para dejarse guiar por su esposo.

El rítmico paso del equino, el olor de la colina a la que se acercaban, la tibieza de los rayos solares y, sobre todo, el dulce calor del cuerpo de Anthony lograron aligerar los temores y nervios de la joven. Cuando llegaron al lugar indeseable para la chica, Anthony le ayudó a bajar y, sin soltar el abrazo (pues podía sentir un ligero temblor en ella) le pidió que le señalara el lugar exacto.

-Fue aquí-, apenas pudo señalarlo. No estaban muy lejos del lugar-. Estoy segura. Pero mi caballo no se desbocó. Tras verte caer me quedé paralizada contemplándote y luego caí desmayada sobre tu cuerpo-. Candy pudo sentir un enorme nudo en su garganta-, eso fue lo que dijeron Stear y Archie que fueron quienes nos extrañaron, nos buscaron y nos encontraron. Ellos sufrieron mucho también y trataron de ayudarme a recuperar mi vida.

Por inercia la joven empezó a caminar de la mano de Anthony hasta que estuvieron de pie en el justo lugar que ella había señalado. Anthony la invitó a sentarse con él en el césped. Guardaron silencio por un momento; ambos meditando un poco en cómo sus vidas habían cambiado desde aquél trágico día.

Anthony aspiró profundamente el aire del lugar. Con suma delicadeza tomó a su esposa en sus brazos para colocarla en su regazo y acariciar sus rizos. Aún continuaban en silencio. Estaban tranquilos; ahora el lugar se convertiría en una especie de santuario para los Brown. No era necesario hablar; podían comunicarse con el resto de sus sentidos.

Entonces Candy recordó que ella tenía el mejor motivo para simbólicamente levantarse juntos de ese lugar a una nueva vida. Y armándose de valor se acomodó sobre las piernas de Anthony girando su rostro para mirarlo pues no deseaba perderse la mirada de su esposo al decirle-:

-Vamos a tener un hijo -, confesó en un murmullo suave y delicado que llegó hasta los oídos de Anthony como el bálsamo perfecto. Tras la confesión de Candy, Anthony buscó presuroso los ojos verdes que adoraba. Los contempló sin atreverse a pestañear.

Incapaces de desviar sus miradas, los ojos de ambos se humedecieron conmovedoramente. Esta vez estaban en el césped que representaba muerte para llenarlo de vida, de esperanza, de motivos para continuar juntos.

Incapaz de contenerse, Anthony atrajo con dulzura el cuerpo de su esposa hacia él. Las lágrimas de felicidad de la pareja humedecieron sus cuerpos mutuamente. No había palabras suficientes para expresar la enorme felicidad que los embargó. Ella estaba feliz de saber que estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba, pero al compartirlo con él, esa felicidad se multiplicó infinitamente.

Candy se sentía en su sitio. Justo en los brazos de Anthony.

Anthony permaneció en silencio bendiciendo a su esposa y a la criatura que crecía en su vientre.

Después en un ataque de felicidad, Anthony besó a su esposa con adoración. El amor pasional que ella le inspiraba ahora estaba convertido en vehemencia. Adoraba sentir todo tipo de amores por ella. Podía perder la cordura y amarla ardientemente o podía ser el hombre más dulce por ella. Entre besos y te amos, Anthony agradecía sinceramente por esta noticia. Esa mañana se había sentido pleno por verla dormir en sus brazos, pero la plenitud experimentada ahora era algo imposible de definir.

Otra vez la llenó de caricias ardientes y besos hambrientos. Estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor nuevamente pero Anthony prefirió llevarla a casa pues empezaba a caer la tarde. Seguramente ella estaba hambrienta y él debía cuidarla mucho más a partir de ahora. De hecho, ya no quiso que regresaran cabalgando.

Anthony sonrió delicadamente y la tomó por la cintura para emprender la larga caminata hacia su casa. Con su mano libre tomó las riendas de su corcel mientras acercaba posesivamente el cuerpo de su esposa que ahora tenía el doble del valor para el chico.

La caminata fue relajante. La pareja habló de los planes para su hijo y Candy aprovechó el momento para decirle las intenciones de Terry cuando la envió a hablar con él. Anthony se sintió dolido al principio al enterarse de que no era el primero en conocer el secreto de su esposa, pero el viento vespertino despejó sus pensamientos: Ella era suya. El hijo en el vientre de Candy era de él; Terry solo había querido ayudarles para que hablaran y por eso la había abrazado en el jardín, para infundirle el valor de acercarse a Anthony.

-Hablaré con él tan pronto pueda-, prometió Anthony. Recordó sus propias palabras a la tía abuela: _"Los amigos no son cosas…"_ sabía lo importante que era Terry Grandchester en la vida de Candy y tras charlar con ella, se dio cuenta que, tras empezar a considerar a Terrence como un amigo, el chico se había esforzado por respetar la relación de los rubios. Trató de entender el arranque que tuvo aquélla tarde al hablar con Candy sobre lo que había pasado. Anthony Respiró profundo con la idea de confiar nuevamente en el aristócrata rebelde.

Sería difícil; pero no imposible. _Lo importante no es lo que hicieron con nosotros, sino lo que nosotros hacemos con eso que hicieron de nosotros. (Jean Paul Sartre)_

-Muy bien. Gracias-, Candy ya no quiso seguir hablando sobre su ex novio. Prefirió disfrutar el encanto que le producía saberse amada por su _"… deslumbrante Anthony"_ y la enorme bendición de estar esperando un hijo suyo.

_*Candy Candy . Capítulo 20" Soy más feliz que una alondra." K Mizuki, Y. Igarashi And Toei Animation Co., Ltd 1976. Tokyo._

**************************************************************************

Los Brown decidieron volver unos días antes de la fiesta de bodas para enfrentar a los padres de Candy a fin de que el enojo hubiese pasado para la fecha del evento público. Habían pasado días maravillosos en Lakewood y tal como Albert lo había prometido, nadie los molestó.

La felicidad ahora era parte de sus vidas. Era un gozo palpable, tanto como la calidez que habitaba sus corazones. Durante mucho tiempo esta felicidad se había escondido de los herederos pero ahora se mostraba soberbia ante su futuro. Los amaneceres juntos se tornaban más luminosos; el sol mostraba un esplendor que nunca antes habían percibido y, por las noches la luna brillaba mágicamente para ellos. Apreciaban aún más el trinar de las aves, las delicadas caricias del viento en su cuerpo, el suave movimiento de las pequeñas piedrecillas arrastradas por la fuerza del río, la canción de la catarata en Lakewood al precipitarse majestuosa. Todas las cosas tenían colores más brillantes para los enamorados: El cielo, la fauna, la flora… ahora todo se mostraba ante ellos casi como un paraíso. Era más bello el mundo que estaban creando.

Ella estaba nerviosa, nunca había tenido que rendir cuentas a nadie sobre su ir y venir de un lugar a otro. Pero la masculina figura de su esposo la resguardó y le dio la confianza necesaria para dar el primer paso hacia la mansión. Anthony le había extendido la mano para ayudarla a bajar del auto y cariñosamente la atrajo hacia él-.

-Tú no digas nada Candy-, le pidió-, deja todo en mis manos. Aunque las cosas se tornen difíciles permite que sea yo quien arregle esto.

La pareja, que había llegado sin anunciar su regreso, avanzó hacia la puerta. Ella se sintió mucho mejor con el contacto de la mano de Anthony. Él siempre lo había logrado: Bastaba con el más mínimo roce con el joven para que Candy sintiera que si el mundo se derrumbaba sobre ellos, ella estaría feliz de estar a su lado. Su esposo era el proveedor perfecto, no solo económicamente, pues Anthony proveía para la joven más allá de lo que necesitaba para mantener su felicidad.

Anthony desde muy joven había desarrollado las cualidades que ante su esposa lo convertían en un hombre único. Era un hombre cuya fortaleza era reconocida entre su familia y amigos, manifestaba un carácter impetuoso sin ser rudo. Había aprendido a tratar a sus semejantes como iguales, incluso a la servidumbre sin que ello lo convirtiera en un hombre débil. Conocía sus virtudes y se enaltecía en ellas sin permitir que el orgullo se apoderara de su corazón. No era un joven arrogante, era gentil sin que ello lo convirtiera en presa fácil. La altanería nunca fue parte de su personalidad pero sabía dar a cada cual el lugar que le correspondía. Su carácter era la un valiente sin agredir a quienes lo rodeaban y aprendió a ser agradecido sin que ello se convirtiera en tendón de Aquiles. Candy podía confiar plenamente en él. Sabía que encontraría la manera adecuada para hablar con sus padres.

Tan pronto entraron a la mansión se dirigieron a donde supusieron que deberían estar todos reunidos: El salón de té. Con paso decidido y una enorme sonrisa que no era nada fingida pues la pareja tenía razones suficientes para ser feliz, se miraron con complicidad, apretaron la unión de sus manos, respiraron hondo y se dispusieron a traspasar la puerta.

Las enormes puertas del salón de té se abrieron dejando ver a la pareja, todos dejaron de lado lo que hacían para mirarlos un tanto dubitativos. Sin embargo, la felicidad que se desbordaba por cada poro de los recién llegados derrumbó los parapetos de quienes los contemplaban.

Las primeras en reaccionar, obviamente, fueron las damas. La Duquesa no vaciló en correr a abrazar a su hija. La acunó tiernamente y se esforzó porque las lágrimas no la traicionaran. Después recibió a Anthony en sus brazos y tras ellas vinieron el resto de las chicas. Inclusive, la tía abuela estaba emocionada por volver a ver a sus sobrinos; porque aunque Candy hubiese encontrado a su familia, para Madame Elroy, la chica seguía siendo su familia y la amaba como tal.

De inmediato Anthony buscó la presencia de su suegro pero el Duque Gerald; sin embargo no estaba entre los presentes. Le explicaron que había llamado para comunicar que estaría de regreso hasta el día de la ceremonia, que le era imposible volver antes. Estas circunstancias lograron que las damas prefirieran mantener en secreto el hecho de que los Brown estaban ausentes. Es decir, el Duque Gerald no estaba enterado de la boda secreta de su hija.

Como era de esperarse, Annie, Paty y Bárbara tomaron a Candy para hablar con ella en su recámara y tratar de que les diera todos los detalles con los que los sueños femeninos son alimentados, pero ninguna información pudieron obtener excepto que estaba más enamorada que nunca de su esposo y que estar con el hombre que amas es la experiencia más sublime y hermosa.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de té, Anthony seguía buscando a un segundo caballero. No estaba tampoco. Se debatía todavía entre lo que debía hacer. ¿Cómo preguntar por la persona que necesitaba? Sus ojos azules miraban constantemente hacia la puerta, esperando porque la figura masculina hiciera acto de presencia. Los minutos pasaron y no había señales de él.

Sus primos lo invitaron a salir con ellos; había algunas diligencias que los Cornwell habían planeado. Era demasiado obvio que Anthony estaba esperando ver aparecer a Terry Grandchester; por primera vez desde que Anthony regresara a la vida de los Andrew se le veía nervioso. Para sus primos no pasó desapercibida este interés de quien consideraban un hermano. Todos los movimientos del joven heredero mostraban su ansiedad.

_-¡Diablos Terry! ¿Por qué justo cuando quiero verte te haces el interesante? -_. No es fácil enfrentar a un rival de amores; sobre todo después de la forma en que se habían dado las cosas. Al parecer, Terry había sido un caballero y había mantenido en secreto la verdadera causa de la riña entre ellos.

A Anthony Brown no le sorprendía que Terry Grandchester hubiese guardado silencio; pero necesitaba, una vez más hablar con él. Tenía algunas cosas claras, sin embargo consideraba que todavía Terry debía ofrecer una disculpa antes de darse la oportunidad de empezar nuevamente. Estaba seguro de que lo haría; a Anthony le interesaba esta disculpa no por la ofensa de la que había sido víctima, sino porque tenía un sincero interés en dejar estas cosas en el pasado y estaba dispuesto a permitir que su esposa conservara su amistad con él. Pero antes de que eso sucediera, era menester que hicieran a un lado su orgullo y fueran capaces de comportarse como caballeros.

**************************************************************************

_Semanas atrás:_

_Anthony tomó a Candy en sus brazos; tenía su mirada decidida, el heredero no perdería a su mujer así que la introdujo en su auto y sin decir "Agua va" el doble R del heredero produjo el ruido característico de la marcha acelerada desde cero. Era casi la hora del ocaso y precisamente fue hacia el oriente que el auto se perdió en una preciosa postal._

_-No creo que regresen -, fue el comentario del sargento que sonreía con picardía ante la travesura de sus primos mientras contemplaba la fuga de la pareja. Los ojos del joven piloto tenían un cierto brillo de melancolía; la determinación de su primo de elegir luchar por el amor de la mujer de su vida de repente había sacudido la parálisis paradigmática del primogénito de los Cornwell._

_-No volverán. Al menos no por ahora-, había hecho eco la voz de Archie quien sonreía igualmente. Conocían a su primo y, nuevamente su lenguaje corporal; sus ojos al salir corriendo de la mansión les habían enviado el mensaje de no permitir que nada ni nadie arrancara de sus brazos a la mujer que amaba._

_Archivald Cornwell estaba ahí… como un hermoso príncipe permitiendo que el aire vespertino llenara sus pulmones; recordaba las innumerables veces en que hubiese deseado ser él el agraciado con el amor de su gatita pero se sentía feliz porque amaba a la pareja. Aún tenía presente el dolor de Candy cuando él y su hermano le dieron la terrible noticia de la muerte de Anthony. Sonrió cuando recordó la sonrisa de Candy una vez que Alistear le aclarara que había deseado hacer una liebre y no un zorro para alegrar su día. En verdad había amado a esa joven llena de vida y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder empezar de nuevo. Pero eso le llevaría tiempo. Archie no sabía cómo haría para sacarse del corazón a su hermosa dueña. Cruzó una mirada con el joven aristócrata rebelde, quien se veía divertido con la escena. Archie hubiese esperado verlo confundido, pero no; ahí estaba Terry Grandchester totalmente satisfecho de haber llevado al extremo a Anthony Brown de tal forma que hiciera lo que en su tiempo él no había sido capaz: Salir corriendo detrás de Candy y detenerla para sí. _

_Terry le devolvió la sonrisa a Archie y emprendió el viaje de regreso a la mansión para acompañar a las Gerald. Era maravilloso ver ese para de hermosos jóvenes caminando hacia la mansión. El pelo de ambos volaba con el viento. Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar… la de Terry en la bruma del Mauritania y la de Archie en su primer encuentro en Lakewood; para ser exactos, justo en el momento en que ella se sonrojaba mientras él depositaba un beso en su mano. Caminaron majestuosos, con su inimitable porte aristocrático. Se sentían felices… era extraño pero sí… estaban felices._

_Annie y Paty habían sonreído también traviesas ante la actitud y la reacción de Anthony Brown. De hecho, no cabía duda, había algo en la sangre de esos muchachos que los marcaba. Eran diferentes y ellas se sentían complacidas por haber sido testigos de ese mágico momento de reencuentro entre Anthony y su esposa. Amaban a ambos muchachos; al parecer las cosas podrían arreglarse entre ellos. _

_El gesto de Anthony había llenado de coraje el alma atribulada de Patricia O´Brien._

_-¿Así que finalmente huyen de mis intromisiones?-, Alistear se complació con la reacción de la pareja-. Ya era hora primo, me preguntaba por qué te tardabas tanto-, pensó._

_-Escúchame Stear-, casi le exigió Archivald quien detuvo su paso casi con rudeza, como aún meditando sobre lo que acababa de suceder-: Cuando amas a una mujer debes hacer todo por permanecer con ella. Tienes que luchar y no dejarte vencer-. Los fantásticos ojos de miel estaban totalmente de acuerdo con la postura del joven. Archie sabía que podía tener a la mujer que deseara rendida a sus pies, su corazón en cambio, solo palpitaba por un nombre, pero estaba dispuesto a liberarse de esa tortura, por ella, sí… por ella… y por su primo; pero sobre todo: Por él mismo-. Hiciste bien primo -, Archie sintió los celos apuñalando su estómago, pero debía comportarse como lo que era: Un caballero -. Cuídala mucho-, masculló dentro de sí._

_-Al parecer Anthony tenía mucha urgencia en llevarse a Candy. Creo que ya deseaba estar solo con su esposa -, tal comentario del piloto provocó las risas de sus amigas; pero para Archie fue solo una forma del piloto para hacer caso omiso de las palabras de su hermano que se habían abierto paso directo en su corazón y permanecerían clavadas ahí por el resto de su vida._

_Un vacío enorme pudo percibirse en los cinco muchachos que habían contemplado con emoción la marcha de sus amigos. Archie y Annie, previamente confabulados, avanzaron hacia la mansión con Terry y el resto de los invitados, dejando solos a Stear y Paty. _

_A medida que la buena Patricia meditaba sobre la graciosa huída de los Brown, la chica se llenaba de bríos. Quizás esa era la clave para alcanzar lo que deseas: Plantarte en lo que sabes que es lo correcto y luchar por ello, tal como el heredero lo había demostrado. Había sufrido, sin embargo, había sido capaz de hacer a un lado su orgullo para tomar lo que le pertenecía y, con ello la esperanza de ser feliz. La intrépida muchacha, a medida que pensaba en su amiga se debatía en la forma en que detendría a Alistear. Candy y Anthony no se detendrían, ella tampoco debía hacerlo. Debía buscar ser feliz. _

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad (Víctor Hugo)._

_Sí… ella debía lograr que su futuro se labrara en las oportunidades. ¿Qué haría en algunos meses? ¿Volver a llorar sobre otro féretro? El solo pensarlo la aterró. Tomó una decisión y su corazón se hinchó de gozo por lo que había decidido._

_********************* _

_Stear emprendió el camino de regreso sin mirar a Paty; no se dirigían la palabra. Una gran sima se había abierto entre la pareja; sí, no era una cima para escalar, era un sima cuyo fondo era frío y lóbrego; para ser cruzada requería de un puente. Ella debía construir ese puente lo más rápido posible. El piloto neciamente imaginaba que mantenerla alejada era lo mejor para no dañarla. Apresuró su paso para entrar en la mansión y encerrarse en su cuarto. ¡Paty! Su sola presencia regocijaba cada rincón en el alma del mayor de los Cornwell. ¡Paty! Al joven le temblaron las piernas al escuchar los pasos presurosos de la joven tras de él; deseaba tomarla en sus brazos y hacerla su mujer una y otra vez como ya lo había hecho, pero no podía. Alistear marcharía a la guerra y Paty no debía sufrir su pérdida. No deseaba que Patricia reconociera la desolación en la que estaba hundido, tenía que apresurarse antes de que irremediablemente se perdiera en los delicados hechizos dueños de sus sueños y deseos masculinos. Sin embargo, Patricia O´Brien tenía otros planes: Con pasos rápidos, Paty alcanzó a Alistear y con firmeza lo tomó de su brazo obligándolo a detenerse. El contacto de inmediato envió el dulce cosquilleo a los cuerpos de ambos chicos. Stear adoraba las reacciones que Patricia provocaba en él, sin embargo no tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que la muchacha planeaba._

_Patricia lo miró con decisión y al mismo tiempo con amor. Con enfado y con ilusión. Con esperanza y firmeza. La fuerza de su personalidad se escapaba en cada uno de sus movimientos, en la claridad de sus palabras y en la intensidad de su mirada. Ella lucía fuerte y delicada al mismo tiempo; esas combinaciones en la mujer que adoraba desarmaban por completo al sargento. Conocía esa mirada, era la misma que aparecía cada vez que le llamaba la atención o que lo corregía. Stear trató de ocultar que estaba a merced de sus encantos; quedó atrapado de la mirada de la joven de la misma forma que un niño queda atrapado de su golosina favorita. La miró confundido, tratando de adivinar lo que había en la encendida mirada de Paty. La joven controlaba su respiración con seguridad, estaba erguida sin desviar su vista de los ojos que la enloquecían; sin permitirse caer en los hechizos del guapísimo piloto; respiró profundo y luego empezó:_

_-Es mejor que te olvides de la loca idea de volver al frente de guerra…-, su voz sonó autoritaria para que el sargento no dudara que ella estaba hablando en serio. Iba a continuar pero fue interrumpida:_

_-Por favor Paty, no de nuevo-, respondió resignado pues sabía que esa mirada era justificada._

_-Exactamente: No de nuevo. No permitiré que te vayas -, Paty hablaba serena pero fuerte. Como si estuviese dando una orden. Si ése era el único lenguaje que el testarudo joven entendía, entonces, ese lenguaje hablaría Patricia O´Brien._

_La firmeza de la voz femenina, que el piloto ya había identificado como una orden lo tomó por sorpresa. De pronto se sintió como un niño regañado por su madre al descubrirlo en una travesura y precisamente esa fue la expresión de su rostro: La contempló abochornado, temeroso, a la expectativa, esperando el castigo. Actitud que alimentó los bríos de la muchacha que lo había amado desde hacía tres años ya._

_-Escúchame Stear y escúchame bien - Patricia se acercó su rostro en actitud de reto hacia Stear-: No irás a ningún lado. No permitiré que te alejes de mí-. El piloto inexplicablemente no se atrevía a debatir, seguía ahí, esperando su sentencia sumisamente. Patricia continuó con su voz de mando-: Vamos a tener un hijo y te necesito a mi lado para cuidarlo, para educarlo -, el tono de la joven seguía firme y sus ojos reflejaron autoridad-, tienes que estar aquí porque yo no quiero educarlo sola. Tú debes educarlo porque es tu hijo y jamás permitiré que huyas de esta responsabilidad en aras del cumplimiento de un deber que exige el sacrificio de tu vida misma-, la muchacha se irguió resuelta, para continuar -: Si no te sientes capaz de educarlo, entonces yo tendré que cultivar la paciencia para educarlos a ambos, pero tú no te vas a ir a morir dejando a mi hijo huérfano. ¿Escuchaste bien o quieres que te lo repita? -, la joven se mantuvo en su actitud de mando con sus ojos fijos en el amor de su vida, hablando con seriedad mientras que Alistear Cornwell la contemplaba en la misma actitud: Como un niño regañado._

_-Sí Paty, lo que tú digas -, logró decir como un manso corderito._

_-Muy bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo, no tengo nada más que decir, nos casaremos en la fecha que habíamos planeado y nuestro hijo nacerá en un hogar junto a su padre-. Se expresó seca y lineal aunque su corazón estaba brincando de alegría por la sumisión de su piloto favorito. Paty empezó a caminar hacia la mansión dejando a Stear divagando en otro mundo. Ese chico era un poco distraído y necesitaba repasar cada palabra que Paty le había dicho. Después de unos segundos la joven escuchó detrás de sí un grito mezcla de felicidad, asombro, interrogación y algarabía. _

_-¡¿Qué!? -, gritó de pronto asustando a la muchacha que sonrió traviesa y satisfecha pero no se detuvo ni se giró para verlo, había tenido tiempo suficiente para subir los escalones del pórtico. Los ojos de Stear se abrieron enormes y su lengua ya no pudo articular palabra. _

_Un maravilloso escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo llenando sus más sensibles fibras con un nuevo maravilloso sentimiento imposible de describir. Atrás quedó la miseria que había conocido en el frente de batalla. La esperanza que siempre trae la ilusión del nacimiento de un bebé hizo que el joven temblara. Debía abandonar las trincheras ensangrentadas para sumergirse en una bella trinchera: La de criar un hijo y salvaguardarlo de cualquier influencia negativa. En cuestión de segundos prácticamente, cuando la chica había abierto la puerta de la mansión y apenas había dado un paso dentro de ella, las manos del mayor de los Cornwell la rodearon desde la espalda depositándose delicadamente sobre el vientre de Paty-. ¿Me vas a dar un hijo mi amor? -, hasta los oídos de Paty arribó la emocionada, suave y cariñosa voz del piloto; tan emocionado estaba que se escuchaba ligeramente inestable pues trataba de equilibrarse entre la cordura y la locura. La joven pudo percibir que el hombre que amaba lloraba dulcemente sobre su hombro. Las fuertes manos giraron a Paty para encontrar sus ojos._

_-Sí Stear -, un hermoso rubor apareció en las mejillas de Paty. Ahora hablaba casi murmurando, como el arrullo de las aguas de un arroyo. Sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. A Alistear le pareció que jamás la había visto tan bella._

_El sargento entonces asimiló la noticia. Paty… su Paty, llevaba en su vientre al hijo mayor de los varios que planeaba a su lado. La miró conmovido ante la todavía increíble noticia y le atrajo hacia sí. Nada, absolutamente nada había ya que fuera capaz de separarlo de su pequeña familia. Sus miradas eran diferentes; había más que complicidad… había compromiso, un suave y delicioso compromiso que ensanchaba sus almas. _

_-Eres tan hermosa Paty-, dijo sin separar sus ojos llenos de amor por la mujer en sus brazos-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-, unas traviesas lágrimas de emoción continuaron en el rostro del muchacho-. Tenías todo para detenerme y no lo hiciste mi amor, ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque deseaba que fueras feliz y pensé que para ti era más importante cumplir con "Tu deber" que permanecer a mi lado-, la muchacha entonces empezó a ser contagiada por la emoción del padre de su hijo-. Siempre te he apoyado y traté de no ser una carga para que hicieras lo que creías conveniente, pero no puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca solo, que no conozca a su padre-, finalmente sonrió mientras depositaba sus manos sobre el fuerte pecho de su dios griego clavando sus oscuros ojos acuosos en los ojos del sargento que le correspondían con amor._

_Stear no pudo resistirlo y buscó la boca de su novia. Los labios de la pareja se fundieron. Era un beso tan deseado como añorado. Stear sintió en sus brazos por primera vez a su familia y de inmediato apareció el instinto natural por protegerla. Mientras la pareja se besaba apasionadamente Annie y Archie sonreían. No habían escuchado la íntima conversación que intercambiaron, pero se sentían felices por ellos._

_En silencio, los amigos abandonaron la pieza para dejar sola a la pareja que no dejaba de besarse y decirse frases y promesas dulces entre cada ósculo._

**************************************************************************

Los Cornwell se apresuraron a la puerta y, como en antaño, Anthony se unió a ellos. No había nada en ese momento que pudiese empañar su felicidad. Ya en el jardín, Anthony les confesó a sus primos el delicioso regalo que le había dado su esposa: Ella tenía ahora casi dos meses de embarazo y, aunque un poco abochornado, Stear les confesó a sus dos mejores amigos que él también se convertiría en padre y que Patricia tenía poco más de dos meses de embarazo.

Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba: ¿Cuándo su hermano había sido más listo y había hecho suya a una de sus damiselas?

-¡Se supone que yo las cuido! ¡Ustedes se fueron! ¡Me he esforzado por ser un paladín para ellas! ¿Y vienes tú y sin más ni más haces de las tuyas con mi Paty?-, reclamó el elegante joven que todavía estaba en shock-. Anthony y Candy son marido y mujer, pero… ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle esto a Paty?

-Vamos Archie -, la conciliatoria voz de Anthony entró una vez más para impedir una discusión-. No peleen entre hermanos, nunca lo han hecho; no empiecen ahora.

-¿Cómo quieres que guarde la compostura? ¡Yo he estado siempre al pendiente de esas tres chicas y llegan ustedes y de buenas a primeras me dan la noticia de que dos de ellas están embarazadas! Entiendo que Candy te vaya a dar un hijo Anthony -, por más raro que parezca Archie estaba de verdad molesto con Stear-, pero no entiendo cómo mi hermano, que siempre habló de madurez se atrevió a hacerle semejante cosa a Paty.

-Archie -, debatió Stear con algo de recelo-, no te permito que si quieras pienses mal de Patricia. Ella es una chica decente.

-Tengo bien claro que Patricia es una mujer decente-, los ojos de Archivald Cornwell estaban encendidos y sus puños estaban apretados -, y pensé que tú eras un hombre cabal que la respetaría.

-Basta ya Archie -, Anthony no tuvo más opción que subir el tono de su voz.

-Anthony: ¿Cómo esperas que me calme? Amo a Paty como si fuera una hermana. Desde que Alistear se fue a la guerra nos hemos unido más porque nos amparamos mutuamente. Compartimos nuestro miedo y nuestro dolor. La vi arrodillarse ante una tumba vacía y esa misma tarde fui testigo de su intento de suicidio por alcanzar a Alistear -. El tono de Archie era de completa indignación -. Mientras ustedes no estaban yo me juré cuidar de ellas. Las he amado y cuidado a las tres: Candy, Annie y Paty son importantes para mí; me cuesta creer que haya sido mi propio hermano quien la tomara para sí fuera del vínculo del matrimonio. Aún falta un mes para que se casen, eso significa que Paty tendrá más de tres meses de embarazo ¿Sabes tú lo que la sociedad dirá de ella cuando mi sobrino nazca de casi seis meses con la apariencia de un bebé de nueve? Es mi sobrino y no permitiré que sea señalado.

-Archie…-, la voz del sargento sonó preocupada-, perdóname hermano. Te agradezco que hayas cuidado de ellas. Te dejé solo sabiendo que debíamos cuidarlas. Solo pensé en mi sentido del deber sin ponerme a pensar en la pesada carga que arrojaba sobre tus hombros-. El sargento suspiró; no estaba seguro de decir lo que pensaba, pero bueno, a estas alturas eso ya no era tan importante-: Yo estaba seguro de que Terry cuidaría de Candy y pensé que podrías cuidar de Paty porque finalmente Annie tiene a sus padres en Lakewood-, Alistear se conmovió por el papel tan importante que Archie jugaba en la vida de las tres chicas que más amaba-. Gracias hermano, te juro que haré feliz a Paty y que la protegeré. No permitiré que nadie hable mal de ella.

-Gracias Archie-, Anthony también se sentía en deuda con su primo. Sabía cuán enamorado había estado de su ahora esposa y de las atenciones que había tenido con ella-. Yo también debo agradecerte porque hayas cuidado a Candy y también te prometo que la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, te prometo que la cuidaré como mi más grande tesoro. Sé cuán importante es para ti.

-Escúchame Alistear-, Archie no respondió al agradecimiento; estaba a punto de pasar la factura-: Te casarás con Paty en la boda que está a punto de celebrarse. No permitiré que Paty siga enfrentando sola su estado. Eres el padre del hijo que lleva así que te casarás de inmediato-, Archivald Cornwell no vaciló siquiera un poco en la sentencia que dictaba. Tuvo que apretar los puños para no darle su merecido a su "inconsciente" hermano.

-Pero Archie-, Alistear no quería levantar sospechas. Resopló tratando de aclarar su mente; guardó silencio por un momento, hasta que la voz de Anthony interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Para que nadie sospeche, yo puedo pedirle a Candy que invite a Paty delante de la tía para que se casen el mismo día que nosotros-, los ojos de los paladines se comunicaron de inmediato-. Si lo hace de una forma casual, incluso sorprendiendo a Paty, se escuchará más natural y la tía seguramente se entusiasmará.

-Sí creo que puede funcionar-, Stear no pudo evitar que un brillo delicioso llegara hasta sus ojos y que su voz delatara su nerviosismo.

-Muy bien, hablaré inmediatamente con Candy-, Anthony se giró para dirigirse a la mansión.

-Pero Anthony, creí que saldríamos un rato-, dijo Archie.

-Por cierto-, dijo sin responder la invitación de Archie-: ¿Dónde está Terry? Necesito verlo.

-Terry volvió a New York el mismo día que Candy y tú se fueron a Lakewood-, le dijo el menor de los Cornwell, quien se moría de curiosidad por saber los motivos que originaron el problema.

-A New York-, repitió para sí mismo Anthony-. Bueno eso lo arreglaré después; ahora debo buscar a mi esposa-. _¡Cielos! ¡Qué bien se siente llamarla así a viva voz!-, _Anthony se giró sobre sus tobillos y entró a la mansión.

-Sí claro, tu esposa-, la voz de Archivald sonó tan apagada que apenas fue escuchada por su hermano.

-Vamos Archie-, trató de animarlo-, han pasado cuatro años; debes sacarla de tu corazón.

-Si tan solo supiera cómo-, fue la triste respuesta del Archivald Cornwell.

**************************************************************************

Había pedido algunos minutos a solas para meditar antes del gran momento. Toda ella estaba perfecta; lucía hermosa, radiante y feliz. Ese último mes se había dedicado a disfrutar del amor del atolondrado con el que se casaría. El hombre que había elegido. Finalmente las cosas estaban en su lugar y pronto serían marido y mujer. La fiesta de bodas se realizaría por la noche. Los jardines de la mansión estaban arreglados con un gusto exquisito.

Las mejores familias europeas y americanas habían sido convocadas para uno de los acontecimientos sociales de mayor importancia.

Su reflejo indicaba que era una joven bastante agraciada; si bien, no era la imagen de la perfección física, sí era una mujer bonita y, lo más importante: Era una mujer nueva, capaz de luchar por alcanzar sus sueños.

Sonrió complacida al recordar aquélla tarde en que le había confesado a Alistear su próxima paternidad. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía emocionado, pero se había prometido no llorar, este era el día más importante de su vida y ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlo totalmente. Adam Benson había comprendido a su amiga y celebraba sinceramente el hecho de que se casara con el padre de su hijo.

_**************************************************************************_

Todo estaba listo para la fiesta de bodas. Desde muy temprano en la mansión de Chicago inició el desfile de criados, invitados y organizadores para cuidar cada detalle del tan esperado evento.

Candy y Bárbara estaban radiantes y felices; la Duquesa de Gerald sumamente emocionada y agradecida con Dios por estar presente en tan deseada fecha.

Las novias estaban finamente ataviadas, sus exclusivos vestidos causaron la admiración de las damas que ayudaron a vestirlas. Candy había elegido un sencillo vestido en corte princesa con un generoso escote redondo y pequeñas mangas. Solo tenía en el guipur del cuello algunas cuantas perlas bordadas con hilo de plata. Usaba la misma joyería que la madre de Anthony había usado el día de su boda. El joven heredero había entregado a la chica todas las joyas de su madre y fue la tía abuela quien ayudó a Candy en la elección correcta, incluso la rubia portaba la tiara de diamantes que había usado Rosemarie.

Bárbara usaba un vestido cuyo corpiño estaba completamente bordado de cristales. La amplia falda nacía justo en la cintura de la joven y también tenía discretos bordados estratégicamente colocados. Diminutas mangas en escarolas daban un toque de seducción e inocencia a la mayor de las Gerald.

El vestido de Patricia era un diseño exclusivo para ella realizado por quien fuera maestra de Bárbara en Sidney. En realidad no había trabajado a marchas forzadas pues la joven había hecho el pedido desde que se comprometiera con su dios griego y había pedido que fuese entregado un mes antes del acontecimiento. Se veía tan radiante como las Gerald. El corsé fue pieza clave para perfeccionar las curvas de la intrépida mujercita.

La mansión estaba arreglada con multitudes arreglos de rosas Dulce Candy. Todos los invitados se sorprendieron por la elegancia del evento. Nunca antes habían visto tal derroche. Cuando Albert hizo su aparición en el jardín del brazo de la tía a fin de recibir a los invitados, percibió que su sobrino había hecho lo correcto: Esa no era la fiesta de bodas soñada por su pequeña; la pequeña ceremonia celebrada un par de meses atrás era todo lo que la pecosa necesitaba. Esa sería una recepción que sería recordada durante años por la sociedad americana y europea. Incluso los mismísimos reyes de Inglaterra habían enviado sus emisarios para estar presentes en el evento.

Archie estaba cómodamente sentado en el cuarto de su hermano. Anthony estaba con él mirando divertidos el ir y venir de Alistear de un lado a otro de su cuarto. Se había acomodado su corbata tras la observación de sus hermanos de que el nudo era incorrecto. Había perdido las mancuernillas regalo de su padre-, ¡Dónde rayos las puse! ¡No puedo encontrarlas!-, Archie, que era un experto en todo tipo de accesorios, había prevenido este hecho y le había obsequiado a su hermano un lindo detalle: Unas mancuernillas artesanalmente labradas en oro blanco con un pequeño escudo de los Cornwell. Su abuelo le había regalado las originales así que Archie mandó a elaborar unas iguales para el testarudo de su hermano que aún no lo tenía muy contento. Aún así, Archie había colocado las mancuernillas en su lugar pues al piloto le temblaban las manos.

-No puedo creer que con esos nervios de mantequilla te hayas atrevido a enfrentar a los Fokker -, dijo Archie en tono de burla.

-Es diferente: Sí moría entregaba mi vida para que finalizara. Pero ahora, voy a entregar mi vida para seguir con ella y Paty es tan única; yo no sé si podré ser el esposo que ella espera de mí -, confesó.

-Vamos Stear: A estas alturas no pienses en eso-, interrumpió Anthony divertido-. Paty te ama y quiere estar a tu lado. Va a darte un hijo.

-¡Un hijo!-, ese solo pensamiento logró tranquilizar al sargento.

El elegante joven Cornwell había supervisado cada pieza del atuendo de sus hermanos. Incluso Anthony estaba ligeramente nervioso, pero nada comparado con el mayor de los Cornwell.

Una escena bastante similar se repetía en el cuarto de los Bateman. Arturo estaba divertido. Su hermano: El hombre más seguro de sí mismo que había conocido temblaba como gelatina por el evento. Annie había asesorado a lo Bateman y se sentía orgullosa con el resultado. Los ojos de zafiro de los condes brillaban ilusionados. Ella se sentía feliz de tener en ese para dos buenos nuevos amigos. Su relación con Arturo iba despacio; ambos estaban en la etapa del cortejo, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a iniciar un noviazgo; estaban conociéndose, sin embargo, cada día sus corazones de regocijaban más con lo que encontraban dentro del otro.

El buen gusto de la joven en la elección de los atuendos masculinos saltaba a la vista. Había pasado años escuchando a Archivald Cornwell y esta era la mejor oportunidad para demostrar que era una buena discípula de su ex novio.

-Quizás quieran conversar un momento-, dijo atinadamente-, será mejor que los deje solos. Iré a ver a mis amigas-. Con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de Abel deseándole felicidad mientras lo abrazaba. Cuando se acercó a Arturo para abrazarlo y despedirse, como si fuera el acto más natural del mundo, la joven Britter lo besó en los labios mientras lo abrazaba.

Como era de esperarse se puso tan roja como la grana, pero Arturo no la liberó del abrazo y la despidió con un segundo beso, al separase acarició su mejilla mientras le hablaba dulcemente-:

-Gracias linda, te veré en la Iglesia-, sus hermosos ojos la contemplaron con amor y la liberaron.

-Sí. Por supuesto-, fue todo lo que logró decir Annie Britter mientras salía presurosa de la habitación sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora.

-¿Qué fue eso?-, preguntó sorprendido Abel.

-¿Qué fue qué?-, respondió Arturo aún caminado sobre una nube.

-¡Te besó! ¡La besaste! -, respondió el rebelde australiano.

-¡Sí! -, Abel sonrió ilusionado -, me besó, la besé -, dijo estúpidamente. Luego reaccionó al sentir el rubor en sus mejillas-: Y fue delicioso. Aún puedo sentir mi cuerpo estremecido-, el más joven de los condes se dejó caer sobre un mullido sillón aún con la sonrisa soñadora en sus labios. Su hermano prefirió ya no hacer más preguntas; se limitó a agradecer por la felicidad de Arturo. Se había sentido un tanto culpable por amar a Bárbara, pero ahora se sentía sumamente aliviado.

_**************************************************************************_

A la hora indicada, los primos Andrew y los Bateman se encontraron en el corredor de la mansión listos para salir hacia la pequeña capilla de la mansión. Se saludaron aún nerviosamente y caminaron juntos. Hasta este momento, incluso Archie y Arturo empezaron a sentir el nerviosismo de los novios. El grupo caminaba espléndidamente. Todos parecían príncipes; si alguna señorita que no los conociera hubiese tenido que elegir alguno, seguramente había estado en serios problemas pues los cinco amigos eran atractivos, nobles y de personalidad arrolladora.

Una voz femenina e insistente detuvo el andar del singular grupo-:

-Joven Archie-, lo llamó la voz de Dorothy a sus espaldas. Todo el grupo se detuvo-, el señor Williams ha sido acaparado por un grupo de empresarios y no puede liberarse de ellos. Me ha pedido que le diga que escolte usted a la señora Candy hasta la capilla y ahí él la recibirá para conducirla al altar como está planeado.

-¿Qué?-, todos los colores se subieron al rostro del gomoso chico; se había preparado para verla caminar al altar; de hecho ya lo había hecho una vez; pero ahora, vestida de novia… ¡No! Eso era algo para lo que no se había preparado. No estaba seguro de ser capaz de escoltarla. Lo que no sabía el chico de ojos de miel era que esta era una buena estrategia de William Albert para que el chico se ubicara en la realidad, además, consideraba que no había nadie mejor que Archivald Cornwell para escoltar a Candy; ni siquiera Harold York tenía ese privilegio sobre Archie.

Anthony comprendió el dilema de su primo. Eran obvios los sentimientos de Archie; siempre habían sido tan cristalinos como el agua. Compenetrándose con él lo tomó del hombro para que lo mirara y en silencio le pidió que lo hiciera. Archie reconoció de inmediato que su primo le estaba invitando a enfrentarse a su desamor como el caballero que siempre había sido y resopló resignado; armándose de valor se acomodó por enésima vez el frac miró a su primo aceptando el reto y se encaminó a la habitación de Candy.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María estaban emocionadas al extremo. Abrieron la puerta y le sonrieron a lo que ellas llamaban "El paladín número uno" invitándolo a pasar. Lo que a continuación sintió Archivald Cornwell ante la celestial visión era algo que no esperaba: Su corazón brincó emocionado reconociendo a la mujer que había amado desde que era una niña prácticamente. Las madres abandonaron el lugar prudentemente mientras que Archie se acercaba nervioso hacia Candy. Caballerosamente besó su mano por tercera vez en su vida temblando por los deseos reprimidos. La miró como en un ensueño y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Eres justo como lo imaginé siempre-, dijo embelesado; emocionado hasta la médula. El signo de interrogación dibujado en el rostro de su Gatita lo llevó a aclarar-: Eres la novia más hermosa que jamás haya visto.

-Gracias Archie-, respondió la Gatita sonrojada-, tú también eres muy guapo.

Sin poder evitarlo, los primos que habían sido como hermanos se abrazaron. Todos los recuerdos compartidos pasaron delante de ellos como una película veloz: Su primer encuentro, el recibimiento que su paladín le dio durante su primer baile, su escondite bajo la mesa durante el discurso de la tía abuela, el rodeo, el baile de despedida en la granja de Tom, el dolor compartido por la supuestamente de Anthony, su reencuentro en Londres, su casi declaración, su cuidado al volver de New York con el corazón roto, nuevamente el dolor por la muerte de Stear… en fin. Archie había cumplido fielmente su papel y si tuviese que dar cuentas de su mayordomía para con ella; todos los números aparecerían saldados. Jamás Archivald Cornwell dejó de ser el paladín que Candy necesitaba. Habría dado su vida por ella su hubiese sido necesario.

El joven hizo su mejor esfuerzo por una vez más esconder sus sentimientos por su Gatita. Le ofreció su brazo y la condujo hasta la capilla. Bárbara y Paty ya estaban ahí.

Tan pronto Albert la vio llegar se acercó y se produjo una escena similar a la protagonizada por Archie. Albert estaba feliz de que su corazón hubiera elegido a esa joven dulce; la amaba y estaba orgulloso de ella. Con mayor control, Albert finalmente ofreció su brazo a la pecosa.

En el altar ya estaban los novios: Anthony estaba en el centro acompañado de su amigo Tom como padrino, a su derecha estaba Abel acompañado por Arturo y a su izquierda estaba Alistear todavía asimilando la perspectiva obviamente acompañado por su hermano Archivald. Contrario a la tranquilidad de las novias; Anthony, Alistear y Abel estaban sumamente nerviosos. Se les había visto caminar de un lado a otro sin parar. Mutuamente se arreglaron los moños del frac en incontables ocasiones y miraban hacia la entrada de la iglesia casi sin pestañear.

Por fin la Marcha Nupcial se empezó a escuchar.

Gabrielle abrió el cortejo para que Candy caminara tras de ella del brazo de su protector, de su amigo: William Albert Andrew. Anthony creyó que se desmayaría. Esa era la visión más angelical jamás soñada. Cualquier imagen que hubiera aparecido en sus sueños desde adolescentes de Candy vestida de novia era opacada fácilmente por la realidad.

Albert, Archie, e incluso Stear dijeron adiós a la joven que había llenado sus pensamientos convirtiéndose en su primera ilusión. Sentían mucha felicidad por Anthony y Candy, sin embargo, escondido entre los invitados, había un par de zafiros que se esforzaba por pasar de la etapa de negación. La chica apareció como una diosa caminando majestuosa, firme y feliz con la mirada fija en el varonil joven que ya la esperaba al pie del altar. Terry se vio comprometido a estar en la ceremonia, pero si hubiese tenido oportunidad de elegir, habría preferido no asistir.

Tras de ella caminó Sophie como dama de honor de Bárbara quien caminó al altar del brazo del Duque de Gerald. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba Annie quien abría el paso para la entrada de Paty apoyada del brazo de su padre.

El resto de la familia caminó según el protocolo en el cortejo nupcial.

Miles de extraños sentimientos recorrieron a los novios que esperaban en el altar. Los tres estabas maravillados por las hermosas novias que venían a sus encuentros. Inclusive Anthony, que supuestamente ya no podía sorprenderse más, estaba en una nube cuando contempló a su esposa hermosamente ataviada. Era claro para el sacerdote que la pareja central renovaría sus votos para compartir este momento con su familia; de hecho, Albert se había encargado de que fuese el mismo sacerdote que los había casado dos meses atrás quien celebrara el sacramento.

Las tres parejas hicieron hermosos votos de amor, fidelidad, confianza, compañerismo, complicidad, amistad, comprensión y servicio mutuo. Anthony, Alistear y Abel casi no podían esperar a que el sacerdote les declarara marido y mujer con sus respectivas parejas. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, ya ellos estaban disfrutando del beso con sus esposas. La congregación estaba igualmente emocionada pues en las tres parejas podía identificarse claramente el amor verdadero.

Tras la ceremonia vinieron las felicitaciones. Lentamente los invitaron dejaron de asediar a los novios tras compartir con ellos sus mejores deseos. Una figura en particular se abrió paso hasta ese momento caminado hacia los Brown. Terrence Grandchester trataba de sonreír; en realidad se sentía feliz al contemplar a la revoltosa tan radiante. Su porte aristócrata y su sangre noble fueron su mejor carta de presentación. Hasta a hora Candy no había notado su presencia y se mostró realmente sorprendida y nerviosa al tenerlo frente a ella.

-¿Puedo abrazar a la novia?-, preguntó con su sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Terry!-, respondió Anthony, quien no se mostraba sorprendido-, me alegra que hayas aceptado la invitación. Claro que puedes abrazar a la novia-, agregó con sinceridad.

-¿Terry? ¿Anthony? -, la pecosa no sabía qué pensar.

-No te asustes pecosa. Tu esposo y yo hemos hablado largo y tendido; fue él quien me convenció de venir-, le aclaró Terry mientras la abrazaba respetuosamente.

-¿Anthony? -, ella seguía sorprendida por lo que Terry le había dicho.

-Candy, ya todo se quedó atrás -, le explicó -, entiendo lo importante que Terry es para ti y lo importante que eres para él así que no puedo separarlos. Estoy seguro que puedo confiar en ustedes. Lo llamé y le pedí que nos acompañara.

-Gracias Anthony-, Candy no pude decir otra cosa. Terry los dejó solos para reunirse con sus padres y con el resto de la pandilla.

La fiesta de bodas fue tan hermosa que por muchos años fue recordada entre la sociedad de Chicago. Se sirvieron deliciosas viandas y los más finos vinos. Los músicos más vanguardistas amenizaron la recepción con las corrientes más nuevas.

Annie y las York fueron la afortunadas ganadoras de los ramos. Obviamente Arturo estaba complacido, sobre todo porque su esfuerzo por obtener una de las ligas de las novias se vio recompensado. Los únicos que no se mostraron entusiasmados con las ligas fueron Archie y Terry quienes ni siquiera participaron en el ritual.

Archie estaba en la barra con una copa de whisky en la mano cuando Terry se acercó a saludarlo. Apenas iba a pronunciar la primera palabra pero Archie lo detuvo. Tenía su vista clavada en sus primos: Candy bailaba con su padre y Anthony con su suegra. Este era el momento justo que Archie estaba esperando, el momento en que la pieza terminara.

-Ssshhh , espera Terry, ahora viene mi parte favorita-, le dijo Archie un poco divertido. Estaba empezando a relajarse.

-¿Tu parte favorita? ¿A qué te refieres?-, preguntó el inglés con curiosidad mirando hacia donde Archie mantenía su mirada.

-Espera y lo verás-, los ojos de Archie empezaban a brillar.

Tan pronto como la pieza terminó, las parejas se detuvieron. Anthony miró a su esposa, quien había permanecido al lado de su padre; sin decir una sola palabra le extendió los brazos con una hermosa sonrisa, eso fue suficiente para que Candy prácticamente corriera a los brazos que le ofrecían protección. Tan pronto estuvieron en contacto, los chicos cerraron sus ojos llenando sus sentidos de la presencia del otro.

-¿Esa es tu parte favorita? ¿Ver cómo tu primo abraza a su esposa?

-¡Sí!-, respondió conmovido-, ¡Aún no sé cómo lo logra! ¡Ha sido así desde que eran niños! Basta con que Anthony extienda los brazos para que Candy sin pensarlo se arroje a ellos.

-Dices que ha sido así siempre-, el aristócrata no pudo menos que odiarse porque la única vez que había abrazado a Candy fue cuando la asustó en su castillo y ella terminó diciéndole que no se hiciera el gracioso con ella. Pero ahora Archie le decía que Anthony la abrazabahabía abrazado siempre como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Los ojos de ambos brillan. Brillan extraordinariamente-, Archie suspiró-. Desde el día en que se presentaron ha sido así. Apenas tenían unas horas de saber sus nombres y Anthony ya la cargaba en sus brazos para recorrer un oscuro pasillo de la Mansión de las Rosas mientras bailaba con ella. Desde entonces, lo noté, Stear y yo la habíamos invitado a la fiesta, pero ella prefería estar con Anthony. Y ha sido igual, nunca me cansaré de ser testigo de esa escena: Mi primo extiende los brazos sin ninguna pena y ella se arroja a él. Te digo… no sé cómo lo logra. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he sido testigo de lo mismo y siempre, aunque me muera de celos, disfruto de la felicidad que destilan-. Los ojos de Archie se pronto reflejaron un recuerdo más-: El día que Candy volvió de su viaje a México, Anthony caminaba desanimadamente hacia el portal de las rosas, probablemente presentía la presencia de Candy; Stear y yo lo seguimos y de pronto lo vimos correr y escuchamos la voz de Candy llamándolo; mi hermano y yo aceleramos y paso, creo que el corazón de ambos se detuvo cuando encontramos a la parejita abrazados como si no quisieran que nada los separara. Es definitivo: Ese par no podía estar sin abrazarse.

Cuando llegó la hora de los novios para retirarse a su viaje de bodas, fueron despedidos con los mejores deseos. Ninguno de los novios reveló el lugar que habían elegido para su luna de miel, así que las novias y los invitados permanecieron con la incógnita.

***************************************************************************

**Una segunda advertencia: La lectura de esta escena es propia únicamente para adultos. Puedes saltarla e ir hasta donde encuentras la siguiente línea de asteriscos si estas escenas te ofenden.**

Anthony abrió la puerta con su esposa en brazos. Ambos estaban envueltos en la dulzura de sus miradas. Su amor ahora era más fuerte que nunca. Tan pronto quedaron aislados del mundo en la suite ambos amantes se entregaron a la necesidad de sentir sus besos y caricias, de saberse correspondidos en el intercambio erótico de sus cuerpos. El joven colocó a su bella esposa frente a él. Aún seguía hipnotizado por ese ángel rubio que temblaba entre sus brazos y que recientemente le había jurado amor frente al altar nuevamente. Uno a uno fue deshaciendo el agarre de los muchos botones en la espalda del vestido. Sus dedos temblaban impacientes; a medida que avanzaban, acariciaban la suave piel que descubrían. Disfrutó cada segundo de esa tarea sin dejar de morder los labios de su esposa que rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, jugando de vez en cuando con su cabello.

-Candy-, expresó con ojos ardientes-, no puedo describirte el enorme esfuerzo que hice durante la fiesta para no sacarte de ahí desde hace horas -, la respiración agitada del esposo lograba excitar a la joven.

-Anthony-, fue lo único que logró decir. Su estado de embarazo incrementaba el deseo sexual hasta límites que ella no comprendía. Y sentir los labios de Anthony jugueteando en su cuello era simplemente un detonante para la chica.

-Más aún -, continuó Anthony-, tampoco tienes idea de mi esfuerzo por controlar mis celos ocasionados por las miradas masculinas que te comían en la recepción-. La boca del heredero estaba a unos centímetros de la de su esposa, ambos intercambiaban sus alientos con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Pues yo también tuve que hacer caso omiso de las miradas que te lanzaban muchas de las mujeres presentes-, le reclamó -, pero me tranquilizaba el saber que me amas.

-Haces bien: Te amo Candy -, confirmó el joven con voz aterciopelada. Anthony continuaba su placentera actividad de eliminar el vestido de novia -, te he amado siempre y me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al corresponder a este sentimiento-. Aún mientras le hablaba, Anthony no abandonaba la blanca piel del cuello de Candy-. Nunca me cansaré de decirte cuán deliciosa eres.

Entre frases de amor se despojaron de sus ropas sin dejar de respirar sus pasionales alientos. Ambos podían sentir la cálida bienvenida de la boca y lengua del otro. Se dirigieron a la alcoba principal sin dejar de besarse haciendo un camino con sus prendas. Velas y flores esperaron a la pareja armonizando sus sentidos con sus deseos.

Anthony ansiaba besar cada rincón de su mujer. Deseaba mostrarle que nadie podría amarla más de lo que él lo hacía. Quería enseñarle el cielo a fin de que siempre se quedara a su lado. Con manos audaces y llenas de fuego acarició todo el cuerpo de la chica que yacía indefensa en sus brazos, totalmente desnuda bajo su cuerpo, mencionando su nombre cientos de veces, ansiando que la tomara para sí y que la llevara al éxtasis del amor. Los ojos de ambos tenían sus pupilas totalmente dilatadas.

-Me gustas Candy –, dijo apasionado mientras sus ojos brillaban recorriendo con pausas la desnudez de su esposa –. Acariciarte es un privilegio al que no pienso renunciar nunca –, ella entonces sintió su aliento en su oreja, Anthony estaba mordisqueando su lóbulo, tenía los dedos de su mano derecha entrelazados con la mano izquierda de Candy.

-Anthony-, respondió ella con su cuerpo temblando -, tú también me gustas mucho. Amo los momentos en que nos convertimos en uno solo -, un hermoso estremecimiento viajó por la espalda del heredero. Esas palabras era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse pleno.

Entonces soltó la mano femenina para acariciar su brazo totalmente, sin prisa. Su mano viajó con lentitud por el brazo de su esposa con su palma totalmente extendida para que ningún centímetro escapara del contacto. Luego, cuando llegó al hombro dibujó diferentes figuras con la yema de su dedo índice para después dirigirse al cuello.

-Tú eres lo que siempre soñé -, susurró en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera. La pareja no estaba debajo de las sábanas. Anthony odiaba eso. Le gustaba contemplar a su esposa totalmente.

Aprisionó su rostro para besarla introduciendo su lengua por cada rincón de la boca de su compañera. Con esa misma mano después acarició nuevamente sus hombros y bajó lentamente hasta cubrir el seno izquierdo de ella.

-Amo el sabor de tus labios, amo sentir como tiemblas cuando mi lengua recorre tus hombros. Quisiera hacerte el amor todos los días-. El muchacho seguía hablando al oído de su esposa-. Eres una adicción para mí. La única que tengo.

-Y yo quisiera perderme siempre entre tus brazos –le contestó contemplando extasiada la apasionante mirada de Anthony-. Quisiera nunca separarme de tu protección y de las cosas que siento cuando me haces tuya-. Candy lo miró con súplica-: Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo. Prométeme que nunca más nos separaremos, que estaremos juntos hasta el fin de nuestros días.

-Candy-, su voz se compenetró con su esposa -, sabes que no puedo prometerte permanecer para siempre contigo-, Anthony la miró comprendiendo el temor de Candy -. Pero puedo prometer que mientras viva seré tu esposo. Cuidaré de ti y te haré feliz. Te amo Candy. Te amo.

Anthony dejó de hablar para apoderarse de los labios de Candy sintiendo la tibieza de su desnudez bajo su cuerpo. Después descendió para besar el seno derecho mientras continuaba masajeando el izquierdo, gozando intensamente del contacto piel con piel.

-Tus senos son perfectos para mi mano. ¿Lo has notado? –, el joven esposo no dejaba de besar y acariciar a la chica –. ¡Oh Candy! No sé qué disfruto más: Tus convulsiones bajo mi tacto o la erección de tus pezones dentro de mi boca.

-Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…-, Candy levantó su vista para disfrutar de una de sus mejores postales: La boca de su esposo apoderándose de sus senos-. Te amo Anthony.

Para ella era difícil mantener tan erótica conversación. No se atrevía a dar algunas respuestas, pero las palabras de su esposo la excitaban tanto como sus besos y caricias. Ella correspondía con sus caricias sobre la espalda de su esposo o enredando sus dedos en su cabellera.

El cuerpo de Candy estaba creado, pensó en ese momento, especialmente para ser tomado por ese joven rubio que la enloquecía tan pronto sus atrevidas caricias empezaban a desarrollarse sobre sus formas de mujer. Estaba enamorada de él. Estaba a sus pies. Era suficiente con una sonrisa para que ella se sintiera la mujer más privilegiada.

Candy amaba también el calor que emanaba de la desnudez de Anthony. Su atlético cuerpo sobre ella lograba excitarla con la sola visión que ofrecía a sus esmeraldas brillantes. Parecía estar esculpido especialmente para ella. Ella paseaba sus manos ansiosas de alcanzar cada rincón de los pectorales de su esposo y de su maravillosa espalda perfectamente formada. Sintió deseos de tomarlo para sí y sin pensarlo dos veces, ella invirtió la posición quedando sobre el cuerpo del joven. Ahora fue el turno de Anthony de estremecerse; ella jamás había tenido el atrevimiento de estar sobre él para complacerlo y la sola idea arrancó un hermoso y placentero gemido masculino. Ella era su esposa y él era el hombre más afortunado por tenerla. La tenue luz de la velas estratégicamente colocadas en le habitación daban un delicioso brillo al cuerpo del joven. Las ardientes caricias que prodigaban las manos de la joven lo satisfacían totalmente. Candy dio rienda suelta a su imaginación acariciando y besando cuanto ella quiso sin que su esposo se lo impidiera. Mordisqueó su bien formado abdomen, apretó los músculos de sus brazos y acarició suavemente el largo de sus piernas. Al notar que su esposo estaba disfrutando su atrevimiento, la piel de Candy se erizó; ahora era ella quien aprendía lo hermoso de dar placer a quien amas y Anthony Brown se había convertido en el amor de su vida. Después recordó al placer que provocaba en el joven el contacto de su suave mano en su sexo, le sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior al tiempo iniciaba un suave masaje logrando que el chico gimiera una y otra vez de placer enloquecido totalmente por la audacia de la mujer que amaba más que a su vida. La excitación del chico era grande, sin embargo, cuando ella inició con su juego, el joven sintió que explotaría.

-¡Candy, te amo! -, el muchacho no deseaba que ella abandonara semejante tarea. Sintió su cuerpo convulsionar una y otra vez mientras la erección de su masculinidad era incrementada por la estimulación de la rubia.

-Yo también de amo-, ella le correspondió adueñándose de su boca con besos apasionados.

La chica adoraba escuchar a ese hombre gimiendo de amor por ella, esos placenteros sonidos provocaban que Candy continuara intensificando su juego. Saber que Anthony disfrutaba sus atrevimientos la hacían sentirse más segura en el intercambio. Deseó darle todo el placer que existiera y lentamente fue besando el firme pecho y el abdomen. Finalmente ella decidió complacer mucho más a su esposo.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! –, sintió que le faltaba el aliento ante tal placer y cerró sus ojos para entregarse a disfrutar la íntima caricia oral de su esposa.

Esta vez era ella quien le hacía el amor a su hombre y se sentía feliz de que Anthony se lo permitiera. Tras la seductora estimulación de la chica hacia el heredero, la cadera del chico comenzó a moverse naturalmente. Todo el amor que sentía por ella estaba a punto de tomar forma. Lo sabía muy bien: Había llegado el momento de mostrar a su mujer cuánto la amaba, cuánto dependía de ella.

-Mi amor… -, su voz estaba entrecortada por su esfuerzo para mantenerse bajo control -, descubrir tu pasión es mucho más de lo que jamás hubiera pedido, por favor, déjame hacerte mía, quiero estar dentro de ti. Necesito hacerte mía-. Le confesó-. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti-. Ahora su voz demandaba ser saciado de la presencia de ella totalmente.

Los ojos de Anthony estaban oscurecidos, su voz sonaba ronca, sus manos perdidas en el cabello de Candy presionando la cabeza de la joven mientras ella continuaba estimulándolo oralmente. La humedad en la entrepierna de Candy le hizo saber que era el momento de ser uno mismo, y ella se colocó dentro de Anthony colocándose sobre su pelvis añadiendo sensuales movimientos para estimular la entrega; lentamente irguió su torso mostrando a Anthony la visión más erótica jamás soñada:

Sentada, desnuda dentro de él, con sus senos y pezones erectos ofreciéndoselos, con su dorado cabello cayendo sobre su blanca espalda estaba la mujer de su vida; el chico no resistió el deseo, así que extendió sus manos para alcanzar los senos de Candy y acariciarlos mientras ambas caderas se movían controlando el deseo para hacer más duradera la experiencia. Las palpitaciones de la entrega arrancaron suaves y placenteros gemidos provenientes de ambos amantes inundando la elegante habitación nupcial. Se amaban sin límites y sin reservas. Se amaban de la forma que su instinto los guiaba. Podían llenar con su amor el mundo entero. Luego ella volvió a inclinarse hacia delante sosteniendo sus brazos a los lados de la cabeza de Anthony para llevar sus senos a la boca del joven que los estaba deseando desde unos minutos atrás. Eran uno solo en ese momento, los senos de Candy en la boca de Anthony y las manos del joven en la cadera de ella presionándola hacia él mientras los embates de ambos se hacían más veloces y fuertes por la mutua necesidad de consumar la entrega.

Se deleitaron en la satisfacción que empezaban a experimentar, sus miradas se clavaron mutuamente confesándose el amor inmenso que el uno provocaba en el otro.

Llegaron al climax al mismo tiempo gritando sus nombres y jurándose amor. Anthony explotó dentro de ella y ella lo recibió encantada. Después, ella cayó sobre el pecho de su esposo. Las manos de Anthony acariciaban la espalda de su mujer sin poder creer lo que había experimentado, sin poder creer la forma en que ella lo había amado. Sin tabúes y sin temores. La atracción física que sentían el uno por el otro era como una especie de droga que exigía cada día más. El paso de los días había incrementado el deseo mutuo. La pasión estaba más viva que nunca. Empezaban a ser dependientes uno del otro.

-Te amo Candy –dijo Anthony después que hubo controlado su respiración –me gustas mucho, eres la mujer que siempre soñé.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te asusta que me deje llevar por mis instintos? –preguntó sonriendo seductora. El pudor no tenía cabida entre ellos desde ahora.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Adoro que seas así: Libre. El amor es para disfrutarse como lo sientas –, él seguía acariciando el cuerpo de la joven, deleitándose aún en su desnudez –, eres hermosa y joven, tienes derecho a disfrutar del amor. Me gusta tu forma de ser, no cambies mi amor. Me has hecho muy feliz, he recibido un placer que no me imaginaba.

-Tú también me gustas. Siempre me has gustado. Te amo Anthony –, le dijo mirando sus ojos, perdida en los sentimientos que Anthony despertaba en ella. De pronto recordó algo importante –¿Anthony? –le dijo suavemente-: ¿Crees que el bebé esté bien?

-¡Claro que está bien!-, Anthony sintió cómo la piel de su esposa se erizaba contagiando de la misma emoción pues cada poro del cuerpo de muchacho se erizó también-. Lo cuidaremos mucho. Yo cuidaré de ti y de él-, aún no podía creer que fueran a ser padres; en ese momento sintió un delicioso estremecimiento-. ¡Quiero que mi hijo tenga todas las atenciones médicas! –le dijo mientras besaba el vientre de Candy y hablaba con su hijo-: ¡Hola pequeño! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

-¡Anthony! El bebé aún no puede oírte, es muy pequeño –rió Candy.

-¡Pero puede sentirme! –le contestó el joven –y empezó a incrementar la pasión de sus besos sobre la aún desnuda piel de Candy.

El hablar sobre su paternidad volvió loco de alegría al joven Brown. Nuevas energías se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Miró seductor a su pareja y comenzaron nuevamente el apasionado encuentro de sus cuerpos. Esta vez Anthony dominó la situación. Besó dulcemente la boca de ella, mordiendo sus labios y penetrando su lengua en su boca como nunca antes. Besó el cuello de la chica enviando con su aliento mensajes de fuego y deseo al cuerpo de su amada.

-Me pregunto si logro hacerte comprender lo mucho que te amo-, dijo con voz apasionada-, me esfuerzo por tratar que mis caricias y mis besos te digan cuán importantes eres en mi vida.

-Lo sé Anthony-, Candy cerró sus ojos disfrutando de los labios de su esposo sobre su piel-, puedo sentir tu amor dentro y fuera de la cama.

Esas palabras complacieron al muchacho. Durante mucho tiempo jugueteó con los hombros de la joven, luego pellizcó ligeramente sus pezones para que ella emitiera los gemidos que lo enloquecían. Por un breve momento dejó de atender sus senos para mirarla; sus ojos de cielo ahora eran un huracán de pasiones.

-Precisamente eso es lo que deseo: Que sepas que te amo de todas las formas en que soy capaz. Amo a la amiga que conversa por horas conmigo y amo a la amante en que te conviertes en la cama.

Volvió a besar uno de sus senos, succionando y atreviéndose a morderlo hasta que la chica sintiera un placentero dolor. En un deseo de mostrar un poco más a su amada, la giró para que quedara boca abajo, encerró la espalda de la chica con sus rodillas a cada lado, luego se sentó ligeramente sobre la cadera de la joven mientras con su lengua besaba despacio, sin prisa y apasionadamente, la zona de la nuca y cuello de su amada, arrancando de la garganta femenina apasionados sonidos de aprobación y deseo de continuar.

-Anthony…-, el nombre de su esposo sonó delicioso mientras recibía sus besos-, Anthony…

Introduciendo sus manos por los costados de la rubia, se abrió camino para tocar nuevamente sus pechos y volver para estimular sus pezones con suaves pellizcos de sus dedos mientras seguía atendiendo su espalda con sus besos.

-Te amo Candy. Tu piel es deliciosa, tu voz es música, tus ojos son mi luz-. Acariciar el cuerpo extrañado durante años lograba que el millonario se sintiera en el cielo. Contemplar su espalda desnuda rendida antes sus besos y sostener en sus manos los senos de su mujer era parte de sus más eróticos sueños que esta noche estaba haciendo realidad.

Recorrió con su lengua la columna de la joven desde el cuello hasta la cadera. Sin soltar sus senos, se recostó al lado de ella, girándola ligeramente para quedar ambos de lado, con la espalda de ella en el pecho de su amado pues Anthony seguía besando la nuca femenina, pero en esta posición podía acariciar los senos y el abdomen de su amante. Percibía el aroma de su pelo. La virilidad de Anthony estaba erecta entre las piernas de ella pues la pelvis del joven estaba justo detrás de la cadera de Candy. Una de sus manos liberó el seno que complacía de la joven para acariciar ardientemente entre sus piernas. El cuerpo de Candy tembló ardientemente; el atrevimiento de su esposo la estaba complaciendo más que nunca. Amaba sentir las varoniles caricias sobre su piel. Se sentía completa al ser la mujer de Anthony Brown.

-Oh Anthony, me gusta… me gusta lo que haces –su voz era demandante, como exigiéndole que continuara. Se convulsionaba con las atrevidas caricias sin poder controlar su respiración.

-¿Te gusta mi amor? A mí también me gusta hacerte mía querida –dijo al oído, apasionado, sin dejar de besar su nuca y acariciar su entrepierna pellizcando uno de sus pezones con su mano libre. El deseo de ambos se estaba materializando. Se amaban, eran jóvenes y deseaban por lo menos tratar un poco de reponer el tiempo en que habían estado separados.

-¡Sí, sí! Por favor no te detengas –entonces la chica empezó a mover su cadera hacia atrás para facilitar la penetración de Anthony.

-Te amo mi amor, adoro que seas mía, solo mía –la reclamó para sí.

-¡Sí Anthony! ¡Tuya! ¡Solo tuya! –ella empezó a acariciar el seno que no era atendido por su esposo para darse placer a sí misma, excitando aún más a Anthony.

-Mi amor, adoro tu disposición para disfrutarlo. Sigue así cariño, me gusta ver cómo te complaces –Anthony entonces entró en el cuerpo de ella mientras continuaba acariciando con una mano su entrepierna y con otra mano uno de sus senos, además no dejaba de besar su nuca y su espalda. El amor tomaba una más de sus expresiones: La más hermosa y sublime en una pareja.

-Anthony, Anthony, Anthony -, lograba decir entrecortadamente.

Candy deseaba fundirse con el hombre que le daba el placer jamás imaginado. Con quien había atrapado su corazón desde niña, con quien había soñado incontables noches añorado su presencia. Su agitada respiración y las repetidas veces en que pronunciaba el nombre de su esposo le indicaban a Anthony que su mujer lo deseaba. Acercaba su espalda a él, acariciaba sus piernas con las suyas. Las caderas de ambos siguieron con sus embates hasta que nuevamente tocaron juntos el cielo gritando su saciedad sin importarles si alguien pudiera escucharlos. Estaban totalmente agitados, el aliento de Anthony en el lóbulo de Candy la seguía haciendo temblar. Se quedaron inmóviles en la misma posición en que llegaran al climax. Sus músculos se relajaron lentamente y los latidos de sus corazones también disminuyeron su carrera. Los dos encuentros entre ellos habían terminado en orgasmo, eso satisfacía a la pareja. Anthony sabía que aún faltaban muchas cosas que enseñarle a Candy, su amiga, su amante, su mujer y su esposa.

***************************************************************************

Los meses transcurrieron con solo buenaventuras para los Brown. En realidad no totalmente, pues Archie y Terry se habían enlistado como voluntarios para ir al frente de guerra. Alistear trató de disuadir a su hermano para desistir de semejante locura, pero no hubo nada lo suficientemente fuerte para que el galante joven olvidara la idea.

Terry había recibido la triste noticia de que Robert Hathaway había muerto, así que el estreno de la obra que habían estado ensayando meses atrás definitivamente no se llevaría a cabo.

Archivald y Terrence, pocos día después de la fiesta de bodas se despidieron de la pandilla y partieron hacia un destino lúgubre y peligroso. Tenían la esperanza de encontrarse a sí mismos, de volverse hacia su interior y encontrar a los hombres cabales que enfrentarían la pérdida de la mujer de su vida con determinación. Pero sobre todo, tenían la imperante necesidad de darle a su vida un curso que valiera la pena. Cuando la adversidad se presenta de forma continua en nuestras vidas tendemos a perdernos, a cansarnos, a dejarnos llevar por las circunstancias. Es necesario un tiempo para enfrentar y analizar nuestro interior.

En esta ocasión, los miembros de la pandilla que estaban en Chicago acompañaron a sus amigos a la estación del tren. Eleonor y la señora Cornwell (que había atravesado con su esposo el Atlántico para asistir a la boda de su hijo mayor y abrazarlo nuevamente) no podían creer ver partir a sus hijos. Ambos muchachos se oponían contra viento y marea a la Gran Guerra. ¿Qué harían Archie y Terry en el frente? Eran jóvenes pacifistas, que amaban la vida y se deleitaban en la belleza. Las únicas armas de combate que conocían eran el florete, la espada y el sable. Nadie dudaba que ambos poseían el coraje para no dejarse vencer, pero la triste experiencia con Alistear los colocaba en una terrible disyuntiva. Los ojos de Annie Britter estaban inundados por las lágrimas y se aferró al cuerpo de su amigo con la última esperanza de que el chico se arrepintiera de su decisión pero eso no bastó para retenerlo.

-Archie, por favor, no te vayas –Annie le suplicó a su amigo haciendo un esfuerzo por grabar en su memoria la imagen de Archivald Cornwell. En el fondo sabía que su amigo no daría marcha atrás.

Ahí estaba ese príncipe de ensueño. Con su mirada amable para ella. Con sus manos rodeando la espalda de la chica cobijando su cabeza en su pecho. Los más puros sentimientos rodearon a la pareja; Archie agradeció al cielo por el fraternal amor que había conocido entre su pandilla mientras que Annie sufría lo indecible por solo imaginar que fuese la última vez que lo viese. Por primera vez Archivald Cornwell sintió un fuerte deseo de también aferrarse el cuerpo de Annie Britter. ¡Cuánto hubiese deseado aprender a amarla! Pero el corazón no entiende de razones, simplemente se entrega. Lentamente las suaves manos de la muchacha lo liberaron. Archivald quitó de las manos de su amiga un fino pañuelo de seda para secar las lágrimas de la joven mientras le sonreía con tristeza. Cualquiera habría pensado que se lo devolvería, pero el más joven de los Cornwell guardó el pañuelo femenino con las lágrimas de su amiga en el bolsillo de su impecable camisa de seda.

Con tristeza en su mirar apenas pudo articular una petición. Clavó la misma mirada casi angustiada que había clavado a Terry en el colegio tras enterarse de la expulsión de Candy; apretó sus puños y dijo-:

-Arturo, Annie no sabe estar sola-, hizo una pausa para indagar con su mirada si su mensaje era comprendido-, por favor Arturo, ella está haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por convertirse en la mujer que desea ser; apóyala, pero sobre todo: Cuídala. Cuídala mucho; es una de mis damiselas y la amo tanto como amo a Candy y a Paty.

-No te preocupes por Annie -, respondió el australiano mientras lo abrazaba-, ella estará bien. Solo ocúpate de ti y de Terry, no se metan en líos y cuiden sus espaldas.

Archie atrajo nuevamente a Annie hacia él y la besó en los labios dulcemente; nunca supo que fue lo que lo llevó a actuar de esa manera, pero el chico se regaló el sabor de los labios de la damita que lo había amado por última vez antes de enfrentarse al horror de la guerra.

Terry, por su parte, respiró profundo y le pidió a su padre que velara por Eleonor. Nadie, nada, ningún motivo fue capaz de detenerlos.

Su último abrazo fue para Albert, su hermano.

-Sé que no necesito pedirte que cuides de Candy.

-Así es; no lo necesitas-, Albert le sonrió cariñosamente -, pero puedes hacerlo si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-¿Puedo hacerlo?-, el joven arqueó sus cejas-. No lo creo. No tengo derecho.

-¡Claro que lo tienes! El mismo derecho que ejerció Archie al pedirle a Arturo que cuidara de Annie: El de un amigo.

-En ese caso… -el arrogante joven casi susurró al oído de Albert-: Por favor, cuídala mucho. Se hace la fuerte pero es más delicada de lo que ella misma supone.

-Lo sé -. Definitivamente nadie le explicaría a Albert las debilidades de su amiga. La conoció llorando y habían vivido bajo el mismo el techo por más de un año-. Anthony, Alistear y yo cuidaremos de ella. Cuida bien de Archie será el mejor compañero en el campo, es leal, fuerte, decidido, inteligente… un caballero.

-También lo sé-, Terry miró a su amigo mientras se despedía del resto de quienes estaban en el andén. Hasta ese momento sus ojos se fijaron en los tristes ojos de Gabrielle.

La muchacha, entonces se sintió fuertemente atraída hacia los brazos del chico que había amado desde que tenía memoria.

-Terry, por favor, no vayas-, le rogó también sin controlar las lágrimas que la traicionaron-. Yo…yo… -, la voz de Gaby no terminaba de salir de su garganta, ¡Rayos! ¡Esos zafiros siempre tenían la misma influencia! Se odiaba por ser tan tonta. Por amar locamente a un hombre enamorado de su hermana.

-Gaby, no por favor-, Terry colocó su dedo índice en los labios de su amiga y Albert prefirió darles su espacio.

-No Terry, no me detengas. Debo decirlo, de otro modo no me perdonaría haberlo callado si no volvieses de ese infierno.

-¡Vaya sapito! ¡Tienes mucha fe! -, le reprochó el actor.

-Cállate Terrence Graham Grandchester-. Sin más ni más la joven se abalanzó a los brazos de Terry y depositó un beso en los labios del muchacho, cosa que sorprendió a los testigos, tanto los conocidos como los desconocidos, pero eso no era importante para Gaby.

Terry sintió la urgencia de los labios femeninos por ser besados por lo menos una vez por el hombre amado y le regaló a la chica un beso con la misma intensidad que lo recibía. La joven sintió que se derretía cuando la lengua de Terry se abría paso para penetrar su boca y luego explorarla dulcemente. Si los brazos de Terry no la hubiesen sostenido de la cintura, la jovencita se habría caído porque ya las fuerzas de sus piernas la habían abandonado. Cuando por fin Terry decidió que era suficiente, la liberó de su abrazo y separó sus labios.

-Te amo Terry Grandchester -, susurró Gaby en el oído de su amigo. Ella era aún más alta que Bárbara así que no tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para hablarle.

-No Gaby -, Terry intentó detenerla nuevamente.

-Shhh-, la joven fue quien colocó ahora el dedo índice sobre los labios de Terry-. Vuelve Terry. Asegúrate de volver sano y salvo. No importa que no me ames nunca, solo asegúrate de volver.

La más afectada por la decisión de sus amigos fue Candice al enterarse. Su esposo tuvo que hacer una gran labor para convencerla que la decisión de los caballeros era solamente de ellos y que ella no era responsable de cómo el par de gomosos orientaban sus vidas. Esa había sido su decisión y ella debía respetarla.

Día con día elevaba plegarias al cielo para que la vida de sus paladines fuera preservada. Sus oraciones se unían a la de cada hogar que conocía a los chicos; tanto las nuevas pequeñas familias como las antiguas. Paty, Annie y Candy, ahora acompañadas por Bárbara, Sophie y Gabrielle pasaban horas en la misma iglesia en que Paty oraba cuando Stear estaba en el frente. En muchas ocasiones eran acompañadas por los paladines que permanecieron en Chicago: Anthony, Alistear, Abel, Arturo y Albert.

***************************************************************************

Los Cornwell, los Brown, los Bateman e incluso Arturo y Annie se habían matriculado en la Universidad de Chicago con diferentes intereses: Candy y Anthony siguieron fieles a sus deseos de estudiar medicina. Alistear, Abel y Paty se matricularon en la facultad de ingeniería inclinándose por la mecánica aunque con objetivos distintos: Alistear y Paty amaban los aviones mientras que Abel tenía un claro interés en los navíos. Bárbara por fin inició su sueño de estudiar diseño de modas y Annie, para sorpresa de todos ingresó a la licenciatura de economía. Arturo prefirió la veterinaria y convenció a Tom de que estudiara con él. Albert consiguió un administrador de confianza para la granja del joven Steven para que Tom se dedicara totalmente a estudiar.

Toda la pandilla estaba adelantando materias a fin de terminar la licenciatura lo más pronto posible.

El embarazo de Paty y Candy no causó problemas para ninguna de las jóvenes. Sin embargo, tuvieron que enfrentarse a las tontas críticas de más de un joven que las miraba con malos ojos por el paradigma de "las mujeres solo sirven para estar en casa esperando el marido". Afortunadamente sus esposos las apoyaron incondicionalmente y se mostraban constantemente orgullosos de ellas. La experiencia de Candy como enfermera le daba cierta ventaja sobre sus compañeros pues conocía las decisiones médicas en la mayoría de los casos y los amplios conocimientos de Paty dejaron más de una vez boquiabiertos a sus compañeros.

En Febrero de 1917 Paty dio a luz un bebé hermoso y fuerte a quien llamaron Adam, en honor al padrino que ahora estaba recién casado con Camila, una linda heredera de New Orleans que había conocido durante el último viaje a su villa.

Un mes después, justo con la entrada de la primavera, Candy despertó a su esposo. Ciertamente podía reconocer los dolores que tenía como labor de parto. Ya la fuente se había roto y ella trataba de controlarse completamente mojada respirando profundo y apretando los dientes para no gritar. Ellos vivían en una linda casa que Anthony había comprado; era una propiedad mediana que contaba con todas las facilidades y comodidades que la pareja requería. Ambos estaban de acuerdo que no necesitaban otra enorme propiedad pues contaban con la Mansión de las Rosas y la enorme propiedad en Boston.

-Anthony-, lo llamó débilmente bañada en sudor. Trataba de no gritar. Una contracción se presentó y la joven tuvo que ahogar un terrible grito. Una vez que el dolor terminó la chica volvió a llamara a su esposo-:

-Anthony -, en realidad el joven no escuchó a su esposa llamándolo; fue su corazón el que dio un brinco logrando despertarlo.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿No te sientes bien? -, el joven se alarmó porque sabía que su esposa no se quejaba por cualquier molestia.

-Ya es hora-, dijo Candy mientras enormes gotas de sudor continuaban resbalando por su rostro y miraba a su esposo con una ligera mueca de angustia.

-Vamos mi amor-, Anthony se levantó rapidísimo para cambiarse, después cambió con una pijama y bata limpia a su esposa y, por último la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla al hospital.

Condujo lo más rápido que le fue posible. La combinación de precaución y rapidez es algo que definitivamente no se mezclan muy bien.

Al llegar al Hospital Santa Juana ya los estaban esperando pues el joven había tenido la precaución de anunciar su llegada. Uno de sus maestros en la facultad se había encargado de controlar el embarazo de la chica y tenías sus reservas respecto al caso de la señora Brown, por eso había insistido en que su control prenatal fuera más frecuente, pues en los últimos tres meses, la pareja había ido a una visita semanal con su mentor.

-Anthony: No te separes de tu esposa -, le indicó cuando notó que el joven se detenía en la puerta del quirófano viendo como Candy era conducida al interior en una camilla.

Tan pronto recibió la orden, el muchacho, que debido a sus prácticas, porte y poder era muy popular entre las enfermeras, de inmediato recibió su atuendo quirúrgico y estéril. Con extremo nerviosismo se vistió y siguió al amable médico para encontrarse nuevamente con su esposa.

Candy, tras ahora años de experiencia en la medicina, adivinaba las razones por las que había sido llevada con tanta urgencia al quirófano y su esposo, siendo un hombre bastante inteligente y sagaz compartía la misma idea. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos; a sus casi 21 y 19 años habían aprendido lo suficiente para saber que ahora debían estar más unidos que nunca. Por un momento la joven esposa sintió el mismo miedo que aquélla horrible tarde de cacería durante los dos segundos más terribles de su vida. Anthony adivinaba sus pensamientos y trató de esconder sus temores en el rincón más profundo de su alma. En su rostro entonces se dibujó una dulce sonrisa que fue suficiente para llenar de valor a mujer que estaba frente a él y en cuyo interior latía una vida nueva, lista y dispuesta para dar felicidad a sus padres.

La voz segura y la sonrisa confiada del experimentado médico llamó la atención de la pareja.

Nuevamente estaba delante de ellos la figura imponente y amable del reconocido cirujano. El doctor Ekins miró con ternura a sus alumnos. Anthony se había ganado el reconocimiento del doctor por su trato serio y su deseo de aprender mientras que Candice llenaba el día del solitario galeno con su sonrisa; la apreciaba como una hija y había aprendido de la chica el trato humano que compartía con los pacientes.

-Veo que ya han sacado sus propias conclusiones-, exclamó sonriendo-. No voy a mentirles; la cirugía es delicada, sin embargo, esto es el siglo veinte ¡Vamos jóvenes! ¡Es 1917! Desde hace cinco años, con los aportes del doctor Sänger las cesáreas son más exitosas-. Dijo tratando de sonar lo más seguro que le fue posible.

-¡Claro doctor! Mi esposa y yo estamos seguros de que todo saldrá bien -, Anthony también se esforzó por sonreír mientras sostenía dulcemente la mano de Candy-. Ella es muy fuerte y seguramente nuestro bebé también lo es.

-Señor Brown-, la voz de Natalie, la antigua condiscípula de Candy, quien ahora era la jefa de enfermeras interrumpió la conversación-: Afuera el pasillo está inundado por una multitud de personas, todas afirmando que son su familia. Yo solo he reconocido a Albert-, así era como Natalie había conocido al que fuera "hermano" de Candy. Nunca se refería a él como "Sir William A. Andrew", pues el magnate era muy jovial con la chica y le había rogado que no dejara de tratarlo como siempre.

-¿Cómo se habrán enterado?-, los ojos de cielo por un momento se iluminaron al saber que su familia y amigos estaban preocupados por ellos.

-Seguramente Dorothy los llamó-, Candy también sonó más relajada.

-Les ofreceré un cuarto privado para que puedan esperar ahí-, Natalie y salió con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque tan pronto estuvo de espalda a su amiga, la joven no pudo evitar un gesto de preocupación.

El cuarto privado estaba lleno. Todos estaban ahí: Andrew, Gerald, York, Cornwell, Bateman, Britter e incluso el señor Brown que también había adquirido una propiedad en Chicago. Todos estaban esperando por las noticias. Los chicos no habían ido a la Universidad, inclusive Tom se paseaba nervioso de un lado a otro topándose más de una vez con el Duque de Gerald y Albert, quienes tampoco podían permanecer en el mismo lugar.

Adentro del quirófano la cesárea estaba llevándose a cabo; después de unos minutos y una fuerte presión en el pecho, Candy pudo escuchar el llanto de su bebé que inmediatamente después de salir del vientre de su madre fue puesto en los brazos de su padre para que él lo limpiara y lo arropara con la ayuda del pediatra. Anthony y Candy sonrieron como nunca antes, esta era una sensación que sobrepasaba cualquier concepto de felicidad. Anthony acercó al bebé a su madre, quien le habló dulcemente uniendo su voz a la de su esposo. Tan pronto el bebé reconoció las voces de sus padres su llanto se detuvo, el doctor Ekins entonces sonrió mientras instruía a Anthony-:

-Anthony me temo que no podrás limpiar al bebé-, expresó sonriendo-, ¡Vamos! Dáselo a Natalie que aquí tengo algo más para ti-, el doctor sonaba muy entusiasmado y divertido al ver el rostro de asombro del joven Brown pues apenas el doctor había terminado de hablarle cuando ya tenía en sus brazos un segundo bebé.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¡Son dos! ¡Son dos niños!-, exclamó el joven que ya estaba cortando el cordón umbilical justo como su mentor le explicaba.

-¿Dos? ¡Ahora entiendo por qué me sentía tan agotada últimamente!-, la chica apenas podía hablar, pues la nueva presión en el pecho para tomar al bebé la había dejado exhausta y los efectos de la anestesia empezaban a apoderarse de ella.

Una vez más Candy besó el bebé que Anthony acercaba a ella y justo en ese momento se quedó dormida.

El equipo médico continuó con su trabajo. Ella estaría bien según el doctor Ekins. Si seguían las indicaciones, la ancestral intervención quirúrgica no tendría mayores problemas.

***************************************************************************

Después de algunas horas de dormir, la nueva mamá despertó. Estaba a solas con su esposo; al parecer sus amigos se habían marchado después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien permitiendo que la pareja disfrutara de este íntimo momento.

Era casi el ocaso. La joven estaba realmente cansada. Su esposo estaba a su lado cuidando de ella. No estaba agotado, estaba feliz y sumamente emocionado.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, lo primero que visualizó fue el cálido cielo de los ojos de Anthony Brown que la miraban con adoración-:

-Te amo Candy-, el nuevo papá se acercó a ella cuidando de no lastimarla y depositó un beso lleno de amor y emoción en los labios rosas de su esposa-, te amo más que a mi vida. No hay nada más importante que tú-. Esta vez sus palabras, sentía Anthony, no eran capaces de externar ni la más mínima parte de todos sus sentimientos.

-Yo también te amo mi amor. Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo por los hijos maravillosos que han llegado a nuestras vidas-, Candy levantó ligeramente su cabeza para buscar los cuneros de sus bebés.

-¿Dónde están los bebés?-, preguntó intrigada sin apartarse de la cercanía del rostro de su esposo.

-Están bien. Están durmiendo. Necesitabas descansar y ellos están siendo atendidos-. Respondió el muchacho con voz emocionada y los ojos más radiantes que Candy hubiese visto jamás.

_-¡Dios! ¡Es tan guapo! ¡Nunca me cansaré de decirlo! ¡Me gustas Anthony!-,_ pensó la rubia y una vez más, con voz un poco tímida le dijo-: "Deslumbrante Anthony"-, extendiendo su mano para acariciar la mejilla del muchacho y secar unas lágrimas de felicidad que nacieron en el alma misma del joven.

Candy también estaba emocionada hasta la médula y unas lágrimas la traicionaron. De inmediato las varoniles manos de Anthony limpiaron las perlas acuosas ocasionando que ella sonriera por la caricia.

-"No llores por favor pecosa, no llores por favor pecosa. Eres mucho más linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras" (*)-. Anthony se sintió estúpido de decir esta frase, porque esta incapaz de dejar de llorar.

-Anthony, ¿Qué te pasa?-, la joven se asustó.

-Que me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida-, el heredero estaba temblando de la emoción-, que nunca pensé ser tan feliz-. Con sus manos recorría el rostro que lo contemplaba dulcemente.

En ese momento un suave llamado a la puerta interrumpió tan íntimo y delicioso momento. La pareja trató de controlarse, secaron sus lágrimas y entraron la duquesa de Gerald, la tía abuela Elroy y Annie Britter; habían encontrado a Natalie que llevaba a los bebés al cuarto de los Brown y le rogaron por ser ellas quienes los entregaran a sus padres y Natalie accedió. Cada una de las damas llevaba un bebé en brazos. Candy estaba tan agotada con los dos primero bebés que no supo que había un tercer hijo en su vientre.

-Candy -, habló Anthony emocionado-, te presento a nuestros hijos-. El muchacho tenía una sonrisa enorme-. ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?

La chica no sabía que decir, estaba fuera de sí por la sorpresa, sus ojos brillaron más que el mismísimo sol y dijo lo primero que se vino a su mente:

-Edward, Ethan y Erick-, exclamó la nueva mamá mientras los miraba a cada uno; tras decir esto, la joven nuevamente inició a llorar. Las damas le acercaron a sus hijos para que los besara y los colocaron de tal manera que no la lastimaran. Anthony se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Los bebés eran la misma imagen de su padre. Con sus ojos de cielo y su cabello rubio.

_Une tu voz a mi voz para gritar que triunfamos._

_Si el mundo ya se cansó, aquí seguimos tú y yo_

_Sin Renunciar ni ocultarnos._

_Amor nada nos pudo separar._

_Luchamos contra toda incomprensión._

_Del cuento ya no hay nada que contar._

_Triunfamos por la fuerza del amor._

_(Triunfamos, Rafael Cárdenas –fragmentos-)_

La Duquesa de Gerald estaba emocionada pero no era nada comparado con la tremenda emoción que invadía a la tía abuela Elroy. Ahora más que nunca confirmaba que su nieto no podía haber hecho mejor elección. Nuevamente el clan Andrew empezaría una nueva generación ¡Y vaya manera de iniciarla!

"_Un hijo es un acreedor dado por la naturaleza" Marie Henri Beyle Stendhal (1783-1843), novelista francés._

_*Candy Candy Capítulo 6 "Un príncipe en la colina" K. Mizuku, Y. Igarashi and Toei Animation Co., Ltd 1976._

***************************************************************************

**De mi escritorio: **Hola nenas lindas todas. Este es un capítulo "parte aguas". Sé que les anuncié el final y déjenme explicarme: Hasta aquí, hasta esta segunda parte llamada "Triunfamos" de este capítulo catorce al que por capricho he llamado de la misma forma que el fic, es decir, "Sin Renunciar," hasta aquí fue la idea original. Es lo que escribí hace años y es lo que quise compartir con ustedes.

Ahora bien, en la publicación sufrió cambios; algunos más explosivos que otros.

Entonces: Las York me metieron en problemas. En sus reviews me han pedido muchas de ustedes que haga feliz a Terryto –papacito- Granchester; no era mi intención seguir haciéndola de Cupido con el resto de la pandilla. Tenía la idea de acabar el fic con la llegada de los trillizos Brown al mundo, sin embargo, gracias sus reviews seguiré escribiendo la historia para enfocarme en la pandilla. Dijo Juliette, cuando acudí a ella presa de los nervios por la idea de seguir escribiendo "Al más puro estilo del Señor de los Anillos." Mejor déjenme copio lo que mi querida amiga Juliette escribió para mí… ¿O debería de decir: Para ustedes? Bueno como sea, yo no pude haberlo expresado mejor:

_Mis muy estimadas y apreciadas lectoras:_

_Como ciertamente he recibido una gran aceptación en esta línea de historia, me veré en la necesidad de todo su apoyo y paciencia para que por el momento me permitan terminar (momentáneamente) con esta y dar continuación a una secuela (entiéndase al más puro estilo Harry Potter o el Señor de los Anillos) con la finalidad de dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación para poder cumplir con sus expectativas y la confianza que ustedes, mis amadas lectoras han depositado en mí. Su apoyo es fundamental para llevar a cabo esta gran cruzada literaria. _

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón gracias por su aprecio._

_Así que Juliette, muchas gracias por tu apoyo en la ampliación de este proyecto._

_Yola: ¿Qué puedo decirte? Gracias por animarme a seguirle sé que puedo contar contigo nena linda. Gracias._

_Ahora sí, por orden de aparición, muchas gracias por su apoyo en este viaje y espero contar con ustedes en la "Secuela", más bien, en el capítulo 15. (¡Jajajaja!):_

_Reeven, Roni, Akela, Grisel, Moni, Dazayita, Terrakea, Chio, Claudia, Maika, Gizah, ladybug, Jennie de Grandchester, Acuario, Nanina, Cuchis Barnes, Diana, Liliana Hernández, Annilina, Crispi, Carmen Aide, Ivett, Juliette, NAN, Caro, DY, Luisy Yajaira, Sary Hayase, Yolabertay (gracias por ser la madrina de los trillizos y ponerles nombre), Shelly Evans, Tita, Elsbeth, CARO, Paty (epag 18), Isarose, Diana ZD, Susy, Cely Sky Princess, Andy, Pao (Sister!), isardzt78, Mary Pozos, Asukita._

_A todas ustedes nenas lindas, gracias por acompañarme. Quise hacer esto en este momento porque, como les expliqué, aquí hay un parte aguas. Las invito a seguir leyendo mi redención para hacer feliz a Terry, Archie, Albert y Arturo. Creo que puede gustarles. Solo quisiera pedirles un pequeño "Break" para preparar un material para la Guerra Florida. ¡Me han invitado a participar! ¡Wow! Antes de empezar a publicar mi fic era una fan solitaria de Candy Candy y ahora he encontrado lindas amigas en este mundo. ¡Hasta me han tomado en cuenta para extenderme una invitación en uno de los grupos a fin de participar con ellas! ¡Estoy feliz! (Creí que nadie me invitaría… ¡JiJiJi! Pero apenas anoche (14 de Marzo 2009) recibí una invitación, y obviamente estoy emocionada. (Creo que no tengo que decirles cuál es mi galán favorito)._

_Un beso a todas, un abrazo y mi más profundo agradecimiento por su apoyo._

_Con cariño:_

_Malinalli _


End file.
